Time
by Snowwyy
Summary: Self insert. being reincarnated into naru-verse, I can handle. Being adopted by Fugaku? hell no, that's to much for me thank you very much. although maybe all Fugaku needed was a daughter to melt that icy cold proud heart of his. Eventual pairings, rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

_**Rewritten. people who have already read this story don't NEED to read it again, but I added more details into the first chapter, and fixxed a few mistakes.**_

 _ ****Mary Sue Warning****_

 _ **I do not own Naruto.**_

Dyeing isn't so bad. At least my death wasn't. I had been hiking down a trail I frequented and the lights just...turned off I suppose. It took a good three hours of searching around the pitch black until I just realised I was dead. I'm unsure how I knew, I just did. I sat down, well I mean it's no clouds and golden palace, but it's also not fire a demons, so I could live with this dark nothingness. I guess the Sumerians were right when they guessed afterlife was darkness for eternity. Or maybe this was self reflection time, well my life had been...hard. I had lived with my mother for the first chunk of my life, but I didn't really know her, in fact I don't even remember her face, she would rather blow welfare on booze and drugs then spend time with me, I was an independent child. When I was five I moved in with my dad and his wife. I loved my Dad. His wife did not like me though, she looked at me and saw my mother, so my life with them was not particularly nice, and got so much worse after they had two children. Being an outsider in your own home. It was as though I was intruding on their perfect little family. I had been through my fair share of suffering and abuse by age 16, that's when I applied for independent living. Things got so much better, I went to much needed counselling since I had grown a very unhealthy anger issue among other forms of ptsd, I studied martial arts, and surprisingly it helped my anger allot, which was good seeing as if I had my old anger problems while being trained...well lets just say I may have gone to jail. I finished high school, then went to university for fine Arts, now I was a well known sculptor and painter, I didn't have family or close friends but I was still happy. I took in foster kids, in fact I left behind 3 teenaged girls and one boy, but I had a will, and once they were 18 my savings were to go to college's and trust funds, and all my unsold art went to the Family I hadn't seen since the day I left. They would be okay with out me, I was okay with dying.

I wasn't a perfect human by any means, I swore allot, I made crass jokes, I was horribly nerdy, when I wasn't in my studio working on what ever project I was on, I was at home watching Anime, or on my laptop reading fanfiction, on top of that I was emotionally constipated, I was prideful, I also hated being touched by humans. I was no peach but I actively tried to be nice to everyone, I tried to help those in need and overall I think I left the world on good terms. I had no regrets, I was okay with how my life turned out. Besides all artists died young.

 **You lived a good life.**

"Yeah I did." I replied. Wait what the hell? Did someone just talk to me?

 **You endured many sorrows and still managed to find beauty in everything.**

Yepp that was a disembodied voice, I have watched enough horror flicks to know what ever happens next.

"Em well I'm an romanticism artist, finding beauty in things is the job description." I replied shakily. "So are you god or something?"

 **Or something.** The voice chuckled, at least I could tell this voice was male, or maybe a women with a VERY deep voice.

"Are you em going to kill me?" I asked him.

 **Your already dead.**

"Touché Mr. Voice, you know I like you, you have a sense of humor, that's what I look for in scary disembodied voices." I joked.

 **I rather like you as well.**

"Well that's good, it would be awkward if we didn't like each other. You know seeing as we have the rest of eternity together."

 **Not quite, I'm giving you a second chance.**

"At what?" I asked confused as to what was happening. Or maybe my mind was still working on the fact that I was talking to a freaking disembodied voice.

 **At life.**

"Oh no no no. I did it once, it was hard and hurt more often then not. I'm happy leaving the world as I did." I said adamantly.

 **You wont be returning to the place you came. I think you will find this world much more enjoyable.**

"Wait, wait, wait, Mr. Voice, not only are you telling me reincarnation is real, but your also springing that their are more then one worlds...at the same time. That's something you ease into." I complained. The voice chuckled.

 **Not enough time, we are almost at your stop. You will have a loving mother and father, siblings, and romance. You will have friends and good teachers, you will be strong.**

"That's sounds really nice..."

 **Don't be skeptical, I have a soft spot for humans like you. Now go.**

Dyeing isn't so bad. Being born sucks ass. I literally closed my eye's the second I realised what was happening, I tried my best to help efforts squeezing myself as small as possible, maneuvering to hopefully make this horrible experience go faster. My mother was being rather quiet, I was pretty sure she should be screaming, but I was okay with that, everything already felt to loud. Once it was over, all I could think about was how freezing it was, I think I might die of hypothermia, that would be hilarious, just reborn, just to die again. I was swaddled in a soft warm blanket then held my someone. I tried not to have an anxiety attack about being touched. Wait... It doesn't feel the same as my old body, before when I was touched I wanted to scrub off the effected area until i bled, but this body didn't react that way, it was just comforting.

"Give me my baby!" I heard a very tired women cry. _Holy shit was I kidnapped already_. I struggled to open my eyes, I was expecting to have shit eye sight like in all those Self inserts I've read, but I could see just fine. I was being held by a man, who for a kidnapper was very gentle, he had a black cloak on with the hood up. He was pale, and he had big brown eyes, his hood covered his forehead so I couldn't see his hair at all. When he spoke I felt his chest rumble.

"It will only make it harder, Konoha Shinobi will be here right away to get her." did this guy just say Konoha? And shinobi? Shut the front door. Mr. Voice you dropped me in the Naruto-verse! I thought you said this would be a happy life. Is anyone actually happy in that story? They are always dodging sharp pointy objects, and chasing after that emotionally challenged Uchiha guy. Although I have to admit, being a ninja would be cool, I could put my muay thai to work. Wait never mind...I'm a baby.

Okay cool. I'm in Naruto, that's fine. Weirder things have happened. I can't think of anything off hand, but I could handle this.

"She is my daughter and I have to say good bye!" I was handed to my apparent mother. God damn was it cold now that I was being passed between the two and not pressed against the warm man, though I felt instantly warmer once I was in my mom's arms. She has curly black hair that was sticking to her face from sweat, she looked incredibly tired, and a bit sick. She was just as pale as the previous man and had big eyes with dark lark lashes, though her eye colour was ice blue, they where so captivating and a tad freaky, Her tears looked like little Ice crystals. "I love you. Daddy loves you." she looked up at the man - huh- not my kidnapper. "I wish we could have known you." she put me down onto blankets beside her, than the man picked her up of the ground throwing a cloak identical as his around her shoulders. Whoa whoa whoa! What the hell! They where just leavening me? What kinda shit parenting is that? I started screaming my little baby lung out as I saw my dad pull my mom into his arms and jump into the trees out of my sight. Whoa wait? Trees? Your telling me that not only did they abandon me they abandoned me in a forest, while it is freaking freezing outside. If I ever see there faces again I swear to what ever gods are out there I'm going to smash their stupid heads in. They do realise this is how villains are made. I thought I was supposed to have loving parents, I want a refund, I've already been abandoned, I've been alive for like five minuets. Being to busy in my own head I didn't even notice three people show up in front of me until one spoke.

"they abandoned their baby?" the shortest one asked. One of them approached me and I instantly stopped crying. This man was scary. He gave off a horrible vibe that he used baby's as toothpicks, and right now I'm a baby so my future is more screwed than it was a couple seconds ago, and it was pretty damned screwed before.

"should we continue to the targets sir?" The scary man, previously called sir looked at me than at the blanket.

"no this baby was just born moments ago, it needs medical attention, and warmth." Sir picked me up surprisingly tenderly, and held me close to his warm body, i starred up at him though all I could really see was his jaw and occasionally his face when he looked down to check on me. "Don't be scared sweet one, I'm taking you home with me." I only noticed than that we where moving through trees. Who ever said don't judge a book by it cover needs an award because this horrifyingly scary man was very very sweet. I fell asleep in his arms. Man todays been a crazy day, just died, got reborn, got abandoned, than got saved.


	2. Chapter 2

_**no added material.**_

I woke to an argument. Well the end of an argument.

"very well Fugaku, this child will be left with you and your family if that is what you wish." said a gravely voice. Sir who was still holding me in his arms bowed then we started to move. Wait a second did he say Fugaku? Surely there are more than just one person in the naruto-verse named Fugaku and this man wasn't actually Sasuke's dad...right? Because somehow I can handle being reborn into Naruto, but I cannot handle it if this is Fugaku. This is where I would draw the line. Fugaku looked down at me noticing I was awake.

"its okay your innocent, nothing is going to happen to you. Your going to stay with me and my wife Mikoto, and our son Itachi." and that's when I lost it and started crying, this was Sasuke's father, I was being orphaned by Uchiha's, this life was going to suck more then my last. He lightly rocked me in his arms to try and sooth me, but I don't think a bottle of vodka could sooth me right now, but I wouldn't mind testing that theory. This is officially to much for me to handle. "hey hey hey, its okay, they will love you, Itachi is a few months older than you and with your black hair no one will even know your not a Uchiha." he whispered sweetly to me. He was not that hard ass he seemed like in the anime. I stopped crying, this is not how I interpreted him at all. "your probably hungry hey?" -well now that you mention it- I wanted to sass back to him. "you can eat soon don't worry." we started climbing stairs than I heard a door slide open. Ooooo, sliding doors how cool. I tried to look around, but my neck muscles apparently didn't feel like listening, to I was stuck trying to look around the roof. Very nice roof.

"Fugaku? Is that you?" a pretty voice called out from the other room. Fugaku went to the room where he voice came from.

"Mikoto, I think it's hungry!" well apparently they didn't check what gender I was. he sounded very worried, as he kneeled down to where she was sitting, I got my first look at her, she had black hair an friendly eye's, she was sitting on a couch with a baby, I assumed was Itachi.

"Is that a baby?" he nodded. "hand it here." she replied just as concerned as he was. They passed me and Itachi between each other gracefully. She unwrapped me from my blanket. "oh goodness she doesn't even have a diaper on!" Mikoto exclaimed. Well at least I was still a she, and not reborn a man. "she made a mess!" oh my god, I peed myself? I didn't even feel anything. Well that's extremely embarrassing. "She is warm, did the iryo- nin check her?" before I knew it I was suckling, against my will I might add, my body apparently didn't care that my mind was here.

"They did, they said she was exceptionally healthy for a newborn who was abandoned in the cold. Her father was an Iryo nin, so the only thing good he did her was make sure she was okay before he ran." he sounded bitter. Yeah you go Fugaku you say all the mean crap I wish I could say about my parents right now. "Wait, she? She is a girl?" he sounded happy about this.

"Yeah a little beautiful girl, that is going to need a diaper. Could you grab one from Itachi's nursery?" Fugaku got up and went to -I assume- Itachi's room, after he carefully placed the boy into a cradle nearby. "Why did you bring her home?" asked Mikoto as she lovingly petted my head, as I ate.

"She is innocent, I couldn't let her go to an orphanage or worse for something she cant control, like who her parents are, or that they decided to leave her." I felt Mikoto's heart skip a beat his words. He was now in the room when he spoke again. "and something about her eyes captivated me, they seem so intelligent." well that makes sense, since there is a full grown women behind them.

"what are we going to tell people?" the women asked in a whisper.

"Clansmen's child we took in, since you just had a child and could take care of her." Fugaku said confidently. He sat down in front of Mikoto to get a good look at me, finally my body had it fill and i turned to look at him. He smiled at me, not something we really got to see in the anime. I reached a hand up to touch his face, though my reach was not long enough, Fugaku lightly grabbed my hand and brought it to his face. "look at her, she is so strong for only being born hours ago"

"she looks like you. " Mikoto stated, smiling at her husband. "What shall we name her?"

"She is just an innocent little baby, so we will name her Mujakina Uchiha." well I could be named worse I suppose.

"Sweet little Kina Uchiha." cooed Mikoto. "meet Itachi Uchiha" she placed me in the little cradle with Itachi, and our little baby bodies snuggled around each other for comfort and protection. I eyed the small baby beside me. He was cute, little bit of black hair on his head, his eye's were closed, but I knew I was going to like this guy. In fact, I may like this whole family quite allot.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Added material.**_

I spent most of my first months laying next to Itachi, missing Fugaku, eating and sleeping. I could hardly sleep, I always felt strange tickling under my skin, flowing through me. I knew enough to guess it was chakra, I assumed I would eventually get used to it, but I've been alive fore three or so months and it still felt just as irritating, though I found it easy to move around my body. I didn't know what else to do with it so I'd move it from hand to hand, helped pass time. Which was good because I had tons of it. Mikoto would play with me and Itachi, and although I didn't particularly like the baby talk it was still fun and I adored being held, and I loved when she brushed my short curls. Me and Itachi didn't cry much, she had time to do her own things unlike most new mothers, so we were left alone allot.

It felt like Fugaku was never home. So after he was gone for nearly a week, or at least that is my guestimate, he finally came home, but he went to the kitchen to where Mikoto was. I waited patently for a couple minuets for him to come see me but he never came. I grew to love both Fugaku and Mikoto as though they where my real parents, they took care of me took me in even though they didn't have too. They where so loving especially Fugaku, at least towards me, who knew having a baby girl could melt this mans heart. As time went on and he still didn't come into the livening room where I laid beside a sleeping Itachi, I sat myself up, it honestly felt like I ran a marathon as my unused muscles tried to do what I was telling them, and I ended up folding in half completely before I could stay upwards. My large head was the problem its hard to keep it balanced, with little to no muscle. All this effort and he still didn't notice, so I decided to yell. Usually when I try to yell words baby noises come out but not this time. In a high pitched singsong wavering baby voice I yelled out;

"Daddy!" I heard all movement stop in the kitchen as though they where in shock. "DADDY daddy Daddy!" I yelled more, my two surrogate parents franticly came running to the living room door way, and starred at me. I clapped my hands, which was something my body just did when I got excited.

"Kina-Chan! What- did you -just say!" asked Mikoto, words breaking in between as if she had to force herself to speak or even ask. I suppose I should have gone slower than deciding to talk when I was only two-three months old, woopsie. I guess the sitting up would be startling too. Well to late now.

"Daddy!" I reached my hands up squeezing them open and closed, but lost my balance and fell backwards.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" Mikoto was exclaiming excitedly shaking Fugaku's arm. I sat back up to get a good look at Him, he was wide eyes stunned, if it wasn't for his ample amount of pride I'm sure he would be acting like Mikoto. "Kina-chan! Good girl! Your first word!" Itachi woke up and started making whimpering noises that would result into crying so Mikoto quickly scooped him up. I looked at Fugaku- Dad and scrunched my fists at him again wanting to be held. He seemed to have finally gotten out of shock and smiled, while scooping me off the ground spinning gracefully, unlike with Itachi you didn't have to be gentle with me, they would always comment on how sturdy I was. I laughed as air wooshed past me, then he snuggled me close rubbing his face against mine.

"what a smart girl Kina-chan." I laughed as his after work scruff tickled my face. He pulled away and looked at me. "say it again!" Mikoto laughed at his eagerness.

"Daddy!" I said touching his face, I reached my hand towards Mikoto and tried to say mom but a bunch of baby noises came out. I scrunched up my eyebrows and tried again. Mikoto kissed my hand an laughed.

"Its okay Kina-chan you can say my name a different day" they brought me and Itachi to the kitchen with them, they propped up a blanket so I could sit with them, while Fugaku held Itachi, though every few minuets he would turn to me and ask me to say daddy again.

It was four months later when Itachi spoke his first word, which was Momma, because he wanted to eat, they where just as excited though Mikoto was especially excited since he decided to say her name first, though my this time I was already using broken sentences, like "Momma hungry." or "miss daddy." though I walked when Itachi first spoke, not to try and take away from his moment but because they where with company in the other room and didn't hear me when I called.

We were in the living room together, I was sitting up playing with toys trying to entertain him with the sound of our green rattle but he kept sticking everything in his mouth, I knew the poor guy was hungry because everything I gave him he just tried to suck, he grabbed my long black locks which where down to my mid back, no one had the heart to cut them even if I would let them. Itachi always pulled on them and tangled his chubby little fingers in them, but this time he put them into his mouth. I tried to call to mom to get her to come feed him but they had a particularly loud guest over, so they couldn't hear over the rambling of the women they where with, and that's when it happened. Itachi realised none of the things I was giving him was food, and I thought he was about to start to cry, but instead he looked at me and yelled "Momma!" I sat frozen starring at him. These where his first words! It was cooler for him because he wasn't actually a grown up in a baby body. When I didn't respond he yelled a little louder. "MOMMA!" and than I instantly got to my feet and ungracefully ran to the kitchen, my legs kept giving, so I channelled chakra to them so I could make it to where our parents where having tea. I stood in the door for a second to catch my breath than spoke the most words I ever let myself before.

"Daddy! Momma! Tachi talk! He say momma! Tachi is hungry!" I was huffing and puffing from all the effort of running here and from speaking. Gosh this baby body had no stamina. All three grown ups starred at me stunned.

"Kina-chan! Your walking!" exclaimed Mikoto.

"And talking! Is that normal!?" yelled the loud red head women who sat across the table from them. Well maybe walking here wasn't the best idea, I had been crawling for a while, because knew it was incredibly weird for a 6 month to walk to steadily never mind run.

"TACHI IS TALKING!" I yelled to the grown ups hoping to snap them put of shock before they missed Itachi's first bout of speech. Dad was the first to calm down, seeing that all I wanted was for them to see Itachi.

"what was that Kina-chan?" he said with a smile, ugh finally a rational adult.

"Come on! Tachi said momma come see!" I ran across the hall to the livening room to where Itachi was laying. "Tachi say momma!" I poked his cheek to stimulate the feeding instinct in baby's to remind him he was hungry. He squirmed kicking out his legs;

"momma momma!" he said again, and I looked excitedly at the adults standing a few feet away. I clapped excitedly when I saw their faces, it was the same as when I first spoke. Exactly the same down to the oh my goodness's and Dad being stunned then sweeping Itachi into a hug, we even got to sit with the grown ups after wards. Tachi was feeding with Mom, and I was sitting beside their guest.

"Kushina Uzumaki! What's your name!" ohmigod ohmigod! Of course she is Kushina! How many other loud red heads are in this series, I silently cursed myself for being so stupid. She put out her hand and I shook it though my hand could only fit around her two fingers.

"Mujakina Uchiha!" I let go of her hand and grabbed an apple slice off the table and tried to bite it, though I forgot I didn't have teeth, and just gummed it to death. Kushina grabbed my face squishing it between her hands

"you are too cute Kina!" she gushed while my apple was half hanging out of my mouth. Her squeezing began to hurt so I grabbed my rattle and attempted to smack her with it but she dodged, finally freeing my face, I gave my father a terrified stare but he and mom just chuckled. "Wow, you have allot of chakra." She commented pulling her hands back from my face. "Can you use it?" She asked, I channelled some chakra to my hand with the apple slice in it, then turned it over, the apple sticking. It's good that it actually worked I only did that with random toys and blankets because I found it fun. "Wow, and your incredibly fast and strong for not even being a year old, I think your dad here could even start training you!" Mikoto sputtered.

"Kushina! Kina-chan is only 6 months old!"

"yeah but she moves and acts like four times that! She will be an excellent shinobi!" Kushina nuggied my head lightly, making me laugh. "I see what you mean by a magical laugh Mikoto!" what? Magical laugh? I went back to nomming on my apple watching Mikoto and Kushina go back and forth.

"Kina-chan is very advanced for her age but its to soon to start training." Mom fired back at the redhead. Before Kushina could answer Fugaku chimed in.

"I think its a good idea, teach her basic things, and simple chakra control, it will make her more advanced than we could ever have hoped. Also when Itachi-chan is old enough she can help him." he spoke to Mikoto.

"oh I know but it just feels wrong to have a little girl learning to fight, she hasn't even started teething, or been alive for a year." I tried not to laugh, I'd been alive for more than a year that's for sure, just not in this body. I smiled brightly at mom who had just put Itachi down on a makeshift bed of blankets.

"It's okay momma! If daddy thinks I can I'll do my best." honestly I just wanted a head start so Itachi wont leave me in the dust like I know he will in a few months, and find a way to save the Uchiha's, since I loved them more than I thought I ever would.

.

.

I had been used to wearing sleepers, and other pajama feeling clothing to it felt odd to be wearing a black kimono style shirt, I knew Mom had called it come fancy name, but I couldn't for the life of my remember. I also had black tights on, Mom had carefully wrapped my fists and fingers much like how I did in muay thai, she also wrapped my shins and feet. It wasn't uncomfortable, but I would still rather my black cotton onsie.

"Okay Kina-chan! Smile" I smiled up at my Mom as a bright flash went off. Well I didn't need to see anyways. "Let's go to the back with Daddy now." I smiled and nodded. We got to the outside veranda, then I looked sadly down at the stairs. Okay those looked scary. I took a deep breath sitting on the top one and slowly but scooting down as my parents watched with huge smiles, Another flash went off as my Mother took a picture. I reached the bottom smiling very proud of myself. Take that stairs, thought you could defeat me? I showed you.

"Okay Kina, come over here." Dad said.

"Yes Sensei!" I shouted standing in front of him in the grass, I could tell he was struggling to keep a straight face.

"Okay Punch my hands. As hard as you can." He said crouching down so his hands were at an easy reach for me. Well I don't know how much taijutsu differs from Muay, but punch can't change that much. I held my hands up close to my face, feet apart making sure I had a good stable low stance. I punched hard with my left, quickly bringing it back then hitting his hand with my right fist, quickly punching again with my left before hitting with my elbow. Not a taijutsu move I'm sure. It felt like I hit him hard, but I knew it only felt hard for me.

"Kina where did you learn that?" He asked, I just shrugged. "That was perfectly executed, though I'm not sure about the elbow move, but you did hit with it pretty hard. Okay do that ten more times." I did as he said. I was surprised when I was already sweating and tired after the ten reps. "Okay now show me a kick."

"What do I kick?" I asked, Unsure if my body could reach his hands. He smiled, then brought me over to a post that was wrapped in materiel, well at least for the bottom foot. I stood in front of it fists up, I pivoted my left foot outwards, bringing my right knee up the popping it out hitting the post hard, it was a pivot kick, I figured it was generic enough to not call attention to it. Once I planted my feet I stood on the balls of my feet hopping closer to the post, swinging my leg up as high as it would go, kicking the post hard with my shin before brings my leg back in and doing a full three sixty. Round house. I went back to my original stance. Pivoting my left heel, I brought my right knee up, then turning it over aligning my shin with the ground before snapping it out to hit the post, back round kick. Holy shit. This body sucks, I'm beat, literally. Is there oxygen in this air.

"Where did you learn that?" Dad asked as I fell on my butt panting.

"I don't know." I tell him breathlessly.

"I don't know those kicking styles, but they seemed perfectly executed." I smiled at him standing back up. "Well lets do ten reps of kicks and punches then we can call it a day." He said smiling...did he just say ten of the punches and kicks. God damn it. I take it back I don't want to train, let Itachi surpass me.

By the end of training I felt like crying, everything hurt, every muscle, and every damn movement.

"I need to get you a training partner I think." Dad said picking me up off the ground. "Though there are no kids your age training." He held me lovingly in his arms rubbing my back.

"sleepy." was all I could utter.

"Okay Kina-chan lets get you in the bath then to sleep." He whispered walking me into the house. "Your going to be a prodigy." he murmured seemingly to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Added material. people who already read may want to read this one, at least the end half.**_

It was Itachi's second birthday, and even though our birthdays where a month apart we had both of ours celebrated them together. Currently we where in the livening room with several other kids our age, mostly other Uchiha's. Me and Tachi-chan sat away from them, they were all gross and full of boogers and cried. I played with Tachi's black hair while he played with a rattle, sometimes turning around to talk and make baby noises. I was most excited because Dad had found me a kid who could be my training partner, he was five years older then me, but apparently he was a very talented child, who's dad was extremely talented.

"Happy Birthday Itachi." another black haired Uchiha came to wish him happy birthday, even though it was my birthday too they just ignored me. The ever proud Uchiha's didn't think it was okay for the head of the Uchiha clan to take in an orphan and seemed as though they where ignoring me in hopes could go away.

"Kina-chans birthday too." Itachi tried to say to yet another adult, but yet again they just walked away not even looking at me. I'd like to say it didn't bother me at all, but it did.

"It's okay Tachi-chan, my birthday isn't until next month, that's why they act that way. Just waiting till my REAL birthday, is all." as you can tell I stopped trying to talk like a little kid. Itachi believed my bullshit excuse and went back to playing. "Tachi-chan I'm going to go outside I think I left something there, tell dad where I am if he asks kay?" he nodded, and I got up and left to our back training yard. I went into the Uchiha combat pose and started attacking the air, letting off steam. Even with my knowledge of what the Uchiha clan was like, I had thought Fugaku was the worst out of all of them, but he is probably the nicest. Maybe I'm biased.

After a year and six months of training Dad, he had said I was ready whenever I wanted to join the academy, but seeing as I wasn't technically two yet, mom outright said over her dead body. Training had been hard, my muscles where non existent to start, but the perks of being so young was that I developed twice as fast and my brain instantly put movements into muscle memory, so that's how I was able to speed ahead so fast. It was still painfully hard but since the feeling of chakra was so foreign to me it was easy for me to feel and control, over all it was lucky circumstances. I was glad because I needed luck to keep up with this lot. I kept trying to remember things about the future but its like it all slipped away, I remember that I used to remember everything, but now I knew vague things like Minato had a nice smile, and Kushina was loud, Fugaku was cold before, but I couldn't lock onto anything in particular. Maybe it was for the better, I could just live my new life, though I still remembered my past life, and often when I closed my eyes at night that's what I'd see, people and places from my old life. I still felt like a grown up in a child's body, maybe that would also go away with time. I kicked a Dummy so hard, in my trance that it flew up and of its stance, I jumped up and kicked it hard so the impact of falling was doubled. I stood beside it and starred at its straw face, it took until Fugaku cleared his throat for me to notice him there.

"Ditching your own party is not very nice you know Kina-chan." I turned around to face him, he was wearing Shinobi pants and sandals with a black shirt and a black kimono like jacket over top with large white diamonds at the bottom border and the Uchiha crest on his shoulders.

"oh. Sorry father, I just thought maybe the other grownups would be more comfortable if I wasn't there, I don't want to cause any fuss, is all." I tried to keep the waver of hurt out of my voice. He flashed his red eye's at me quickly, which was his way of saying he saw through me. "I think I'd feel more comfortable out here. I don't like how they make me feel." I told him truthfully, I saw pain flash in his eyes, he held his hand out to me and I grabbed a hold of his outstretched fingers. He pulled me towards him somehow sitting while pulling me into his lap my back to his stomach, with his arms wrapped around me, I placed my hands in his than leaned my head against his ribs.

"Sometimes I forget just how young you are." he sighed. "I'm sorry they made you feel like that. How about on your real birthday we celebrate with just your mom brother and I, and maybe Kushina and Minato?" he asked softly, I nodded and he bent over to kiss the top of my head. "you are my little girl, and I love you, sometimes I think finding you and fighting for you was one of the only things I did right." I tightened my grip on his hands trying to comfort him.

"You married Momma and than had Itachi, I think those where very good things." I said in my little sing song voice. He laughed.

"your right those were. Well you can stay out here if you'd like and maybe if Kushina and Minato make it I'll send them out with cake." he rubbed my arms lightly than stood me up so he could stand up. "and maybe we can talk to mom about the academy again?" I gasped than smiled brightly at him, he chuckled than went back inside. Going to the academy meant that Dad could start teaching me jutsu's, I wanted to join ASAP, But mom was scared I suppose that's just a mom thing. My fascination with jutsu's was probably because in my past life they would be considered freaking magic, like real harry potter stuff! I continued training, after putting the training dummy back where it belonged. I did basic exercises and drills, until I heard three people come outside. I turned around to find it was just Kushina and Minato.

"Hello Kushina, Minato-san." I waved to them wiping the sweat off my brow. They waved back.

"Fugaku basically pushed us outside, with all this cake!" said Kushina who was motioning to Minato's arms which indeed held a large plate with a ridicules amount of cake. "sorry we are late but it took a while dragging this little guy with us, your new training partner or something, Sakumo couldn't make it, so when he saw us walking here, he asked us to bring him. So is this where the tardy people are banned too, the backyard." she was her usual rambling self.

"no, none of the Uchiha's like me so I came out here, dad is worried about me being depressed and lonely." I told them bluntly. "I just thought Itachi would enjoy his time better if he wasn't feeling all the hostility they had towards me, and I definitely don't want him to think it was meant for him." I clasped my fingers together behind my back, they both looked as though they where trying to figure out what to say, so I decided to save them. "cake?" they sat down with their legs swinging of the edge of our veranda. That was when I noticed who the other person they came out with was. It was a boy who was maybe 6-7 I wasn't really sure, I sucked at guessing ages even in my last life. The boy had white hair with all of his face covered except for his eye's. He looked incredibly familiar, like extreme Deja- vu. All of a sudden I felt pain like you would not believe behind my eyes than I was no longer seeing the boy. At least not as he was now. I was seeing him much older with a Sharringan, than leaving his friend who gave it to him under a pile of stones. My vision flashed to another scene of the boy killing another team mate and friend with a blade of lightening. My body was working by itself now as I began to speak. "Kakashi of the Sharrinugan, you hands will be stained with the blood of those you love, lightening is within you, but you will know only darkness, because you will never again open your heart to love." my voice didn't sound high pitched and childish, it sounded gravely and huskie, and not my own. What was happening, it felt like all my chakra was sucked away, I had no control what are these images!

"Kina-chan?" whispered Minato, I looked at him fighting through a blur of vision trying with all my strength. He looked concerned reaching out for me.

"take me away." I ground out through the pain. "don't let Uchiha's see, tell dad, secret." I hope I made enough sense before I passed out.

.

.

I woke up nestled in-between my Dad and Tachi on the couch, the second I moved even though it was just a little Fugaku woke up, he opened his mouth to speak but I quickly brought my finger to my lips than pointed to Tachi next to me. He gracefully picked me up cradling me to his body then noiselessly got up. We silently made our way to the kitchen, and he finally set me down next to him, though he kept his hand on my head running his hands through my curly black hair. After a couple minuets passed I decided to break the silence.

"Daddy? What happened to me?" The last thing I remembered was those horrible visions and pain.

"You passed out due to chakra exhaustion." I gave him a pointed look, that was the same as when he flashed his Sharrinugan, he sighed heavily. "To smart for your own good. You passed out, but before you did you asked Minato to take you away, so the Uchiha's wouldn't see what was happening, than told him to tell me in secret. After he got me, we brought you to the Yamanaka clan and I had Inoichi look after you." it took only a sideways look to get him to keep going. "They explored your mind, and found out you get glimpses of peoples future, and that's what happened when you saw Kakashi, it seems you cant control it, and so it all came pouring out, causing rapid losses of your chakra. So from this point on you will store up Yin Chakra." I opened my mouth to ask how, but he was ahead of me. "your mind already knows how, we all donated some to give you so you have a very impressive store which should hold back most if not all visions until you can understand and control them." there was a few moments of silence before me continued talking. "also you mom finally decided to let you join the academy." all of a sudden now that I could go, my mind was telling me a thousand reasons why i shouldn't.

"I think I should wait till Itachi is ready to join the academy." Dad looked semi shocked, so I continued to explain. "Its just, I saw how the Uchiha looked at me, and I don't think they would take to kindly to an orphan excelling faster than the Uchiha heir." I was looking down to avoid looking at him, I couldn't help but feel like I was letting him down. He began to laugh, I looked up at him he smiled proudly at me though.

"sometimes your so smart its scary, soon you wont even need me." he tone was lighthearted but in his eyes I saw actual fear. I hugged him around the waist.

"Ill always need you Daddy. Every moment I live, I will always need you." he wrapped one arm around me tightly, and we stayed like that silent and unmoving for quite sometime until eventually I drifted off to sleep. Why did I keep feeling like I was forgetting something important.

.

.

"Hey so I'm sorry for going all crazy on you." I offered awkwardly. Kakashi and I were sitting on the veranda as our Dads walked. Kakashi seemed to loath being here, then again I did tell him his hands were going to be stained with blood...so I can see why he hates me. "Not to excited about this?"

"Dad explained to me about your weird episode, so that's not why I hate this situation." He replied blandly.

"Well then why do you hate this situation?" I asked him.

"Your a baby, and everyone expect me to fight with you."

"Em excuse you, I'm not a baby." I'm a toddler you little snot noosed brat.

"You probably couldn't punch a pillow with out hurting yourself." he replied blandly.

"Why don't you put you money where your mouth is." I jumped of the veranda hopping a few feet back hands up and ready.

"Fine by me, maybe if I prove this is a waste of my time, I wont have to do this." He jumped of the veranda facing me without even standing at the ready. I ran at him, at the last moment quickly hopping to the side then pivoting so I was behind him, I punched him two times quickly before he hopped away. I crouched down in my spot sitting like a dog. He eyed me, good now he was taking me seriously. He came at me, aiming to punch me from my lowered position. Sucker now you core balance is off. I switch my weight to my hands swirling my body and legs around to sweep his legs, as he fell I stood up.

"You going to have to be allot more serious then that." He stood up quickly standing at the ready. Ah shit, he looked pissed. He came at me with a series of punches an kicks, it was hard to keep up and dodge but I ended up being able to do it long enough to get an opening to flip back. I quick shuffled towards him pivoting my left leg bringing my knee up and pivot kicking him in the side, he had enough time to block with his forearm, he shook it once I retracted my leg, clearly it hurt.

Sheesh why isn't he attacking? I flipped on to my hands kicking at him with the back of my right heel which he caught, sucker, I pivoted my hips aiming a kick at his head with my left leg. He let go and jumped away to avoid my kick. I landed back at my feet and eyed him, cocking my head to the side I looked at him questionably.

"Why are you only dodging?" I asked, finally sick of the one sided battle. The silver haired boy crossed his arms frown visible from behind his mask.

"Because I don't want to fight you." He stated coldly.

"What happened to proving I was a waste of your time?" I put my hands on my hips being as sassy as my little body could muster.

"I just don't want to." I eyed him...OOOHHH.

"I see how it is, your upset because I'm less then half your age and actually on the same level as you." I paused for a second. "I'm no actually that skilled, if you had actually been coming at me I would have sucked, because all I do is practice on dummy's, I've never had someone come at me." I tried to reassure.

"I don't want to fight you." This boy might be an Uchiha with all that pride he is packing.

"Are you serious? We could both help each other allot." please don't be a butt hurt baby about this, I'm so sick of training with dummy's.

"I don't want to." I sighed deeply.

"Fine then." I stomped up the stairs and into the kitchen where Dad sat with a white haired man. "Dad I don't want Kakashi as a sparring partner, he doesn't have a very good attitude. I understand the benefits of it, but I do not think I would benefit by having a poor sport like him as a partner." I was flushed with anger, I knew he was a child, but that didn't mean his childish attitude didn't annoy me.

"Kina-chan?" Dad asked. "What happened?"

"Well I tried apologizing because he seemed to dislike me, he told me it was because he didn't want to waste his time sparring me, so we had a spar. Long story short, he doesn't want to fight me."

"Sakumo, your son doesn't want a sparring partner?" Dad asked the friendly white haired male across the low table from him. Sakumo scratch behind his head laughing nervously.

"Well he does, he just wasn't to pleased with her age, and didn't believe she was even close to his skill level." his eye's crinkled as he smiled. "I thought he would change his mind if they fought."

"I think I just wounded his pride." I mumbled, Dad chuckled at my words, which surprised me since he would normally reprimand me for saying something like that in front of guests.

"You know, if you turn down Kakashi as a sparring partner, I won't be able to find you a partner that's close to you size and skill level." Dad informed me. I sat beside him dramatically putting my head into my hands.

"I can't help it if he doesn't want to be my partner now can I? I will just wait for Itachi to get better."

"Itachi wont be on you level for a really long time Kina-chan." Dad sipped his tea, Sakumo just watched us curiously, I'm assuming he was confused by the tenderness of my dad's voice with me. I was used to him being like this, but people were often startled when they saw how my father acted with Itachi and me. He was pretty cold to everyone, lived up to his last name.

"Well, if he wont fight back he is of little more use to me then my training dummies." I straightened my back nose high in the air. Both men laughed.

"Your daughter sure is something." Sakumo commented. Dad rubbed my back lightly.

"Well if your sure, we can look for someone else. It wouldn't make sense to force our kids to do something that neither of them wanted to do right Sakumo?" He asked the white haired man.

"I suppose your right, though it is a shame, this agreement would have been beneficial." Although I was bummed I wouldn't be getting a training partner, I was happy I wouldn't have to deal with that little snot of a boy. I didn't hate him, some part of me really liked him for no apparent reason, that uncomfortable feeling that I was forgetting something came back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Added material.**_

Itachi and I were four , and training was allot more fun now. Although I was still more advanced then him, there was just something far more pleasant about training with someone else. Training with Itachi was difficult though, I was always nervous if I over shadowed him to much he would come to despise me, so while we trained I would watch him, when he started to get tired I would feign being out of breath, I would pull punches in spares and often react slower, it was easy to excel but it was hard to pretend to be less talented. It isn't really fair because I had allot more advantages, there was the two years of extra training, and the fact that I had previous knowledge of training, also as much as Itachi wasn't a normal child and far more advanced then most, I was still an adult in a child's body. I could hold on to knowledge better when it came to academics and my memory was probably better then most. It had been that way in my past life too, I remembered my child hood and if I read something, it was stuck in my brain, so I guess that carried over to this life. I could recite the texts books mom made us read.

While Itachi learnt the things I had already learnt, Dad would find me more books to read, more in depth history books, clan history, jutsu break downs, chakra books. I think he was getting a little lost on what to teach me next. He started teaching me jutsu's a year ago, and I picked them up so naturally.

.

.

Flash back

Me and Dad stood on a dock over looking a lake. "Okay Kina-chan, I know your affinity is wind, but this is a staple of the Uchiha clan, so it should be the first one you learn."

"What rank is this Papa?" I was four so my chakra stores were probably crap, all I could really do with it so far is walk up trees, walk on water, and enhance my limbs with it. Though truth me told, it's not like I had ever used jutsu so it's not like I would know the size of it.

"It's a C-rank jutsu, you have nothing to worry about, you know that chakra stores are enhanced by enhancing you body. You have been training before you were even one, you in better physical shape then most genin." He laughed placing his hand down on my head. "Plus you have been using chakra since before you even knew what it was." He said proudly. "This will probably tire you out, so don't try it more then two times a day. Okay?" I nodded. "Okay the seals are; Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse , Tiger." as he spoke the seals I ran through them with my hands. "Good." he nodded watching me run through the hand signs faster once. "Okay so gather chakra, then knead it inside you then release from your mouth like this." He ran through the hand signs for my benefit, I watched in awe as his chest expanded then he let out a breath hand cupped around his mouth as a big ball of flames shot across the lake. Holy shit, like hell I could do that. "Now you try Kina-chan." He said moving me to the middle of the dock. I nodded nervously, I shook my hands quickly.

"Wait do I build up chakra before the hand signs or during!?" I asked distressed.

"Build up chakra before. Take a deep breath Kina, confidence is key." I nodded trying to look confident, but I wasn't, in fact I was scarred, it looked like this would burn your mouth, or at least your hands. I took a deep breath concentrating chakra to my chest the way it looked Papa did, I went through the seals once it felt like I had enough chakra; Snake, Ram. Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. I let the chakra out with my breath, cupping my hands around my mouth the same way Dad had done, though unlike him my fire ball was small only going ten feet from me about a meter in diameter. I sulked dropping my hands.

"Good job Kina!" Dad exclaimed patting my back.

"What do you mean, that wouldn't have even started a campfire." I whined, He chuckled at my under-exaggeration.

"You're only four, and that was your first try your doing great." yeah yeah that's what dads are supposed to say. I sucked. And worst of all, that little excuse for a fireball tired me out.

.

.

"Okay, I was able to borrow a wind jutsu scroll from the Saratobi clan, why don't you look through it?" Dad said handing me said scroll. Wow, he actually asked anther clan for something. I looked up at him, giving him the cutest smile I could muster.

"Thank you papa!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around his legs hugging him tightly. I don't know when I started to call him papa, but I could tell me liked it allot, so I continued.

"Of course Kina, I don't know any wind jutsu's myself, and it will be allot easier to learn then fire techniques." He explained. I had mastered the fire ball, but it took allot out of me, since generating fire chakra went against the grain. I gave him one last smile before running off to the back yard, Itachi was stuck in a history lesson with mom, so now was the perfect time to look over it. The first one was a c-rank, called Gale Palm. Wow this looked simple, gather chakra to your hands then clap your hands together and release chakra. I stood up facing away from my mom's back yard plants, towards the training area of our yard.

Okay, first step; gather chakra to my hands. Check. Then, clap and release. I clapped my hands together releasing the chakra

"Wind release: Gale Palm!" I shouted. Instead of a powerful gust being released out wards, the jutsu threw me back into mom's flowers. I lay in the dirt stunned by this turn of events. "Well...Konoha wasn't built in a day." I said to no one picking myself up to try again.

Okay gather chakra, clap and release. "Wind release: Gale palm!" I shouted again, and yet again got tossed into the flower bed. Mom was going to kill me. Ugh what am I doing wrong? I read the description and instructions again. I did everything right. I sat down cross legged visualizing the jutsu, I imagined the chakra flowing from my core to my hands, then the release, the blue chakra turning to wind as I opened my hands after the clap. Okay now just to do it. I stood up again gathering chakra, then clap and releasing. "Wind release: Gale palm!" I was thrown again into the bushes.

You know maybe I should stop doing this jutsu with my back to the flower bed. "Wind release: Gale palm!" this time I was thrown into out deck back bending awkwardly around it. "holy mother of shit!" I yelled dropping to the grass clutching my back. Oh god my tail bone. Backs weren't supposed to crack like that. "What is that god damn wood made off!"

"Kina! Language!" My mom scold stomping across the veranda. "How do you even know those words!" oh shit. She was mad.

"I broke my back." I whined miserably on the ground. She hopped down, anger fading away replaced my concern

"What happened! FUGAKU!" She yelled to my father gingerly lifting my shirt up and hissing. Dad was there in an instant.

"My jutsu threw me, and I kept falling into moms flowers so I moved to a different angle-OW!" I cried out as dad picked me up.

.

.

"Wind release: Wind cutter jutsu!" A large gust of wind shot from my body, along with several punishing blades of air. Rat, Snake, horse, dog.

"Wind release: vacuum wave!" I spit wind blades in all different directions hair whipping around wildly from the large gusts.

"Wind release: Gale palm!" I clap my hands sending out a large gust of wind. I laugh happily in the clearing that I often trained in looking towards my dad who smiles at me proudly, then I collapsed. My eye's stung and images filtered through my brain.

"Blond, and blue eyed. Scorned by the village for a reason he does not know, an orphan, alone and unloved." I speak in a voice that isn't my own. "He will become a hero to those who hate him, and an Idol to the kids who tease him." I vaguely am aware of my dad coming to my side holding me tightly as the visions filter through my mind. A blond boy being ignored and thrown out of shops, the same blond boy glowing orange loosing control of him self to the chakra. Fighting with a monster that lingers inside him. Wait what am I seeing now? Is he wearing make up.

"Kina, it's okay, com back, listen to my voice." Dad? Why did his voice sound so distant? I looked around me, I could feel his arms holding me but when I looked around I was in the middle of a lake, with a large black seal on top of the water, parts of it were faded and cracked. More visions flooded my vision. Go away! The visions stopped and I was still on the lake. "Kina?" My dad's voice echoed around me. All of a sudden I felt a surge of chakra, and my hands began to glow. I took a few steps towards the seal touching one of the cracks in the black formula, a bit of chakra left my hands and filled the crack. So that's what I was supposed to do.

It took a few minuets but soon the cracks were filled, I touched my hands to the seal again pumping in the rest of the chakra left on my hands, and the seal seemed to become stronger. Huh, so I can't run out of chakra or the seal will break, good to know.

I closed my eye's and when I opened them I was starring up at my dad.

"Oh god Kina, what happened?" He pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly, more for his sake.

"I used to much chakra, I guess without thinking, well jutsu training I had been taking the stored chakra from my seal, and today it just broke." We never talked about my seal, or the fact that I had visions, it didn't really matter to my parents, when I had questioned them on why we sealed it away when seeing the future was pretty darn useful, they simple said it wouldn't be worth it. The visions caused me pain, and how helpful was it really to be able to see the future, and an ability like that would be highly sought after, putting me in the direct line of danger. No thanks, I'm sure I'd have my fair share of danger already without adding seer ability's.

"We will get your mother to give you more when we get home, and you missy are going to be limited to one jutsu a day." He told me sternly, he stood up placing me on his hip and walking towards home. "That was very impressive though, I can't believe you learnt all of those in three months." He had his stern clan head face on since we were in public, but his voice was low and comforting.

"Well I meditated allot, visualising the jutsu instead of just trying over and over again." I explained. This was another skill from my last life, though I of course didn't use it for jutsu's or fighting, I usually used it for a problem, like if I had a problem I needed to talk to someone about, I would meditate and visualize the conversation with the person over and over, until I found the best way to approach the subject. It was actually something my councillor had taught me when I was a teenager. Who said they were useless? "Breaking down the jutsu into an equation also helps allot." I would break down the different steps, pick them apart, then try the jutsu. Having complete and total understanding of a jutsu helped me to perform it, when I didn't know every aspect, I would end up throwing my self around, like I did with the Gale palm.

"Who were you talking about in your vision?" Dad asked quietly as we walked down the street a few blocks from the Uchiha district. I was a little surprised he was asking, I hadn't had many episodes like this, and they never happened because the seal broke, it usually happened after a bad dream, or once when my Father popped out around the corner trying to scare me. No one ever asked what I saw though.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before." though he did look allot like Minato.

"This up coming semester, you and Itachi will be joining the academy." Dad informed me, probably wanting to change the subject.

"Itachi is ready?" I asked, he nodded. It's not that I don't enjoy spending all my time at home with mom and Itachi, it's just that I was going stir crazy, the only other kid we would hangout with was Shisui. Although sometimes we had boring dinner party's. I needed social interaction, with people who were normal.

End flash back.

.

.

Today was going to be a monumentally bad day. Ah yes the annual clan head party, we all dressed up in fancy clothes and went to a party where everyone subtly insulted each other and boasted. I'd like to say my father was above all this nonsense, but he was not. That's why me and Itachi were each wearing matching black and dark blue kimono's, mine was a girly one though naturally, so far the Uchiha were one of the only clan heads with children. The only clan heads with child prodigy children. So we accompanied parents. Right now we were walking to the Saratobi clan heads house where this party was hosted, Itachi and I held hands tightly as we walked up to the door, mom smiling down at us as Dad knocked. Lord hokage answered the door smiling.

"As punctual as ever, Fugaku." We all bowed lightly to him.

"Thank you for inviting us." Dad said formally. It made me uncomfortable hearing him talk like that, it just didn't feel right.

"Come in a few guests have already arrived." No doubt the Hyuga's. We bowed again walking into his home removing our shoes. There was a snack table set up in the large living room, Hiashi Hyuga and his wife were chatting with Shibi Aburame and his wife, both women quietly standing beside their husbands. Right another thing I hated about this whole thing is that women were seen, not heard, well except for Tsume who was the Inuzuka head. The Yamanaka, Nara's and Akimichi's entered next all together. Tsume entered next, her large ninken at her side, everyone was fairly quiet, so her loud entry had everyone looking up.

"Oh shoot! I forgot other kids would be here, I should have brought my daughter!" She exclaimed loudly coming towards us. "Fugaku, you have some cute looking kids." She said placing her hand on my head messing up my hair. I giggled, she honestly looked so strange in formal clothes, she looked much to wild, it really didn't suit her.

"Thank you Tsume, it's a shame you couldn't bring your daughter, she is the same age as my twins correct?" Dad asked in his formal voice.

"That's right buckaroo! Little Hana is five, starting at the academy in three days, how about these guys?" I stared at her ninken, he looked so fluffy. I reached out my hands towards him.

"Can I pet you?" I asked him smiling and cocking my head to the side, making my eye's as big a dewy as possible. I noticed everyone was watching the exchange. He looked from me to my hand.

"Alright pupp, just this once." He consented in a deep voice. I made a sound of victory placing my hands on the side of his face scratching his ears. Ah meh gash! So soft.

"Your very hansom." I commented as I petted the tops of his head down his back. "Do you want to play?" I asked. "I'm very fast, we can play tag!" he seemed to mule this over.

"Alright since there are no other kids for you to play with." He huffed, though I had a feeling he liked the idea. I hugged him around the neck then looked up at my father for consent, he nodded smiling. I grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him outside. I jumped off the veranda the other two following. I noticed the grown ups were watching all with calculating looks, except for Tsume, Tsume was just smiling wildly. I looked back at my brother and the Ninken.

"Mr. Ninken I didn't get your name." He made a laughing noise.

"The names Kuromaru." I nodded.

"Okay I'll be it first." I started spinning counting out loud before I reached ten, I thought for a second, I should go after Kuromaru first. I bolted towards him, the back yard was large so we had allot of room to run. Kuro bolted fast in the other direction, damn why did I suggest tag? He was fast and this kimono was restricting, but the more I ran the more it loosened. I channelled chakra into my legs shooting after him he would suddenly change direction allot, but after a few minuets I was able to figure out how his muscles bunched before he turned. Just as he was about to turn left I channeled chakra into my left hand sticking it to the ground swinging my body around at high speed, a quick pulse of chakra to my legs gave me enough speed to lunge forward planting a hand on his side.

"Your it!" I squalled quickly flipping twice backwards pivoting on my heels and running in the other direction from the wolf.

We had played for twenty minuets, it had turned into a pattern of, I would tag Kuromaru, he would tag Itachi and Itachi would tag me. It was allot of fun, the three of us laughed, and I would occasionally hear laughter from our audience, since the game had turned into trickery, Itachi kept substituting himself when ever he was close to being tagged, or he and I would work together, grabbing each others hand and swinging out of the way. Over all it turned into an evasive tactics game. And was far more fun then reading evasive maneuvers in a textbook. Itachi and I laid down in the grass on our backs tugging air into our lungs and laughing, Kuro sat looking down at us, making a strange noise I assumed was laughter, or indigestion. I jumped up pulling Itachi with me.

"Kuro, don't you get tired?" I huffed as we walked back to the veranda, the grown up's still standing and watching. I climbed up the stairs legs burning from all the running, and walked over to my mom. She picked the grass from mine and Itachi's hair.

"That was some game of tag you kids." Tsume said happily. I smiled up at the wild women.

"I really like you friend." I said looked at Kuro who just made an amused noise.

"You kids seem very tactful Fugaku, even if this was just a game they showed allot of skill. Your son already uses substitution jutsu." Shikaku Nara said sounding impressed. "Their abilities to work together without even speaking was very interesting to watch."

"Thank you Shikaku." Dad replied.

"What was that thing you did with your hands Kina?" I looked over to the voice who asked. Inoichi Yamanka, the very beautiful clan head, with magnificent hair. I blushed deeply looking up at him.

"I just used wind chakra to propel me forwards." I explained looking down at my hands. "It was just a random idea I had, when I was working on my wind jutsu's I kept messing up and throwing my self back wards, to I just applied that principle, it's not much different from wind release: gale palm, except I only release a quarter of what I would in the jutsu." I looked up at my Dad wondering if I was allowed to say all this.

"Ah, so you working on the scroll I gave you?" Lord third asked. I know I should feel intimidated by him, but I just found him...comforting.

"It was very useful, I mastered all the jutsu's. I'm very grateful to you for letting me use it." Several people made choking noises. I stepped closer to my dad holding onto his kimono. Oh god they are all looking at me. The silence dragged on for quite a while, Dad, Mom and Itachi looking unfazed sporting the usual Uchiha pride. After a few minuets Lord third cleared his throat.

"Well lets head inside to eat." He suggested.

.

.

The rest of the night had been rather uncomfortable, the only one who interacted with me was Kuromaru and Tsume, and of course my brother. Well no he didn't either, but he never talked all that much outside of home. He communicated in a series of looks grunts and noises. Once we were in the Uchiha district I looked at dad.

"Papa, did I do something wrong?" I asked him. He began a boisterous laugh.

"Of course not, in fact it was great." He grabbed onto my hand holding it as we walked the dark streets.

"Fugaku." Mom said quietly.

"It's fine Mikoto, they will have to understand politics soon enough. Itachi do you understand why it was good?" He asked my brother. Itachi looked up at him.

"Because, now they know just how talented Kina and I are." He answered. OH right he got to show off to the other clans without having to self advertise, and got under their skins without having to use snide underhanded comments. I hate politics, which is why you will hear no complaint from me about Itachi being clan heir.

"I think all the clans should just be friends and stop trying to be more powerful then each other, so there are no more rivalry's. All the big clans at least have allegiances with other clans. Ino-Shika-Cho is a very popular and powerful alliance, and they are directly aligned with the Saratobi clan. Then there is the Hyuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame alliance, and together they make a skilled tracking and locating team. I think more good comes out of us working together then us fighting or always at odds. Imagine how much stronger Konoha would be if we all got along. Imagine a Uchiha, allegiance, with the Saratobi clan, or the Inuzuka clan. We are a strong clan, but Ninja's are put on squads for a reason. Because we are stronger together." I paused looking up at my Dad who just starred at me stunned. "I just think that you should think about opening up to others. Our clan is closed off, and people fear us. Being feared is okay, but not when the people afraid of you are supposed to be your comrades." I looked forward skipping down the street my hand in my dads. Mom chuckled lightly at my dad's speechlessness

.

.

"Open you present's!" Mom exclaimed excitedly holding her hands together like she was praying. Me and Itachi where joining the academy tomorrow now that he was ready. Dad pushed two wrapped packages towards us from across the table, one was pink and the other was blue, so it was fairly simple to figure out who's was who's. Me and Itachi grabbed our presents. Yeah yeah I know technically I'm an adult but I never got presents in my old life so I treasured them so much more now, I smiled brightly at mom and dad and than looked excitedly at Tachi-chan. At an unspoken signal we both ripped open the paper. There was two long skinny rectangle boxes in mine, I picked up one, they looked incredibly like wand boxes from harry potter, though I highly doubt a wand was waiting for me inside. I opened the box and inside was a beautiful oval silver locket on a long chain, I fumbled to open it up knowing my parents would have put something inside, inside was a tiny picture of all four of us engraved on the inside was "our little girl" it made me almost want to cry, I looked over at Itachi who had a silver chain, much like mine but without the locket, I suppose it would be a bit unmanly. I starred in awe at my gift, at my family's smiling face in the tiny picture. How does one get such tiny pictures. "open the rest!" mom said excitedly, dad chuckled putting his arm around her waist. I opened the second box and inside was a pretty beat up looking kunai, Tachi-chan also had a beat up kunai. I took it out and held it as though I was about to use it, it felt comfortable in my hand and when I twirled it around my fingers, it felt natural.

"I love it!" I said excitedly, while doing little drill tests with it.

"it has the Uchiha crest carved onto the handle." observed Itachi, while I decided to test mine, Tachi-chan decided to just inspect his. I looked closely at mine and saw the familiar fan that was my family's crest.

"Kina-chan, yours was my first kunai ever, and Itachi yours is your mother's first. Now they are your first." I gasped, we were just given heirlooms. I held onto it even tighter, what an amazing gift, I couldn't even find words to, say a sufficient enough thanks. So instead I looked at Itachi who was starring wide eyed at his own gift like I just had.

"Tachi! Lets go fight." I said enthusiastically but before he could react mom interrupted.

"hey! There is one more present. Go change into them so we can see." finally I took notice to the clothes that where underneath the boxes. Me and Tachi got up and ran off down the hall to our bedroom to get changed. We shared a bedroom even though our house had more than enough room for us not to, we both just liked sharing. On both sides tucked into a corner there was a folding wall changing area mom set up when she decided we where to old to change in front of each other. My Corner had a mirror, since I was a girl and all. I slipped on the clothes, the bottoms where tight black kenoichi pants and my shirt was a black kimono style shirt with teal vine like bottom border and waist tie, it also had a Uchiha crest in-between my shoulder blades. I heard Itachi leave, already done getting dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror, I am only four so its not like I can't really look in the mirror and be like "oh hot damn! I look good." but I did look nice. My new shirt went down to mid thigh. I ran out to show mom and dad.

When I entered the kitchen mom made a happy gasp sound. Tachi-chan was wearing black shorts and a black long sleeved shirt with a high color, on his back was the Uchiha crest. He was standing across the table where my parents were sitting, modeling his new clothes. I stood beside him and did a twirl so they could get the full effect.

"Kina-chan! You look so pretty!" Itachi exclaimed. I smiled up at him, he was an inch taller than me already.

"Thanks Tachi! You look so hansom, all the girls will be after you!" I poked his shoulder, he just puffed up his cheeks but didn't respond. It was damn near impossible to get a rise outta him.

"you both look wonderful! I'm sure your both going to have many people mooning over you." Dad's eyes bulged at his wife's words.

"Kina-chan listen to me. You are to young for boys, no boys. Dont even talk to boys." Dad said worryingly, making mom laugh. Me and Itachi joined in (and by Itachi joining in I mean he smiled, its the same thing for him) I ran over to my dad and hugged him around the neck squishing our faces together.

"Its okay dad. You and Itachi are the only boys I need." he squeezed me back.

"That's right!" he retorted proudly.

"oh you two look like twins!" squealed mom happily. I looked down at me than over to Itachi. He had a baby fat rounded face like me, we both had big, eyes though his where black and mine where Ice blue, like I remember my mothers being. We both had long black hair, his was mostly tied in a low pony tail except for his bangs. My hair reached my lower back, in big ringlets. I guess we did look pretty similar, though Tachi had big tired lines under his eyes, even though I KNEW he got enough sleep.

"you think so?" Itachi asked, he too was looking over our appearances.

"definitely." dad said also looking us over.

"so people will believe it?" I asked them. Me and Itachi where joining the academy under the ruse that we where twins.

"with out a doubt!" Mom stood up suddenly. "now lets get you two off to bed or tomorrow you will be half asleep! Say good night to you dad now."

"night father." Tachi-can said formally.

"good night son." Dad chuckled Itachi's formal tone. "when did you stop liking hugs though?" Itachi ran around the table to his side to give him a quick hug. "that's my boy" dad said while hugging Tachi's small form, making the boy smile. "My little girl never gets sick of hugs does she?!" Dad asked arms stretched open for me.

"only if it's not your bear hugs." I giggled. Naturally this got me a bear hug. He squeezed me so tight I felt like my eyes where going to pop right out.

"okay Fugaku lets not kill our daughter before she even gets to go to school." mom laughed. He kissed my cheek, but let me go. I ran to the door where mom and Itachi where standing and waved goodbye to him as we left to the bedroom. After changing into pajama's we crawled into bed. We had two beds in our room but we still shared, it had been like that since the day I was born and Fugaku brought me home. Mom kissed us good night, than left turning out the lights.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Itachi in a hushed tone so we wouldn't get in trouble.

"Maybe a little. How about you?" I thought for a second. I had already been through school in my past life, but this was ninja school it was totally different than anything I experienced than.

"Yea. Just a bit though, I know dad trained us really well." Tachi made a grunt noise in agreement.

"Wanna cuddle so we feel less nervous about tomorrow?" I nodded, and he shifted over in the bed until we where all tangled together comfortably. "I'm happy your my sister." he said tiredly

"And I'm happy your my brother." moments later we where both sound asleep.

Instead of black nothingness I was thrust into a dream. I was standing on a lake, Like the one I had been to when my seal broke so that wasn't to weird. What was weird was that I was standing across from me.

" you have changed everything, you don't belong here." other me's voice sounded weird, than I realised it was speaking English, my old language.

"wow I must be more nervous than I thought this is a messed up dream" I commented starring at other me.

"not a dream sorry, I'm very real. I'm everything you wanted to forget, and everything you don't like about yourself." well its official I'm totally crazy. "I'm sarcastic, angry, aggressive oh and I'm the one who has to live with all you so called "visions of the future". I also hold all your yin chakra, the one who has been working to store it for you." Me said in a mean voice.

"well I don't like you very much." I replied a little childishly.

"no shit that's the point of my existence. When Fugaku, Inoichi, and Minato worked hard to conceal your "visions", they created a tear in our personality, we were happily connected before until they meddled in our mind."

"emmm sorry?" I wasn't sure how to react. Personally I still thought this was a dream. A stress induced dream

"whatever. I just wanted to tell you, now that Fugaku isn't such a pompous prideful jerk, the civilian and Uchiha, are starting to get along."

"that's good..." sounded good to me but her tone made it sound like it was the freaking apocalypse.

"no no no, that's bad! Your changing everything! The whole future could be changed due to this."

"that's ridicules. I think your over reacting." I replied blandly. Other me lunged forwards at me until we where inches apart. Its weird that we have the same faces but hers looks totally different.

"wait and see you little brat! You fucked every thing up!" she punched me, but instead of pain I just suddenly woke up.

Well no sleeping for me tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

I yawned for the billionth time this morning. Mom was bustling around the house getting our lunches, and waaaayyy to much school supplies for us ready. Dad Itachi and I where waiting at the front door for her.

"Okay I think that's everything." she handed us our back packs that were so full they looked like the seams where about to rip, and go full hulk at any second.

"Mom that's to much." Sighed Itachi. Mikoto looked at our bags and sighed.

"You know what your right you will probably need more writing scrolls." nope she was not listening to what we were saying.

"Calm down Mikoto, they will be more than fine with what they have." Dad placed an arm on her shoulder to stop her from running to get more supplies. "now lets take the picture before we make them late for school." there was a camera set up a few feet from the door way to take our first day at school picture.

"Your right. Okay every one altogether now!" I stood in front of dad holding on of his hand while the other was on Itachi's head. Mom pressed the five second delay, than popped crouched down face smushed against Itachi's holding him around the waist at ninja speed. "SMILE!" she yelled through her own smile. With a bright flash of light the picture was taken and we headed outside, at the end of our walk way was our friend Shisui Uchiha.

"Hey Shisui! Want to walk to school with us?" I asked waving my hand. He had already been in school for a whole year.

"yeah sure!" Itachi let go of moms hand to walk beside Shisui, much to her dismay. I grabbed her hand in his place smiling up at her. Dad grabbed my other hand, I looked up at him startled. We didn't hold hand's or hug in public because I didn't want to cause a fuss with the Uchiha's.

"It's your first day of school, stop acting so grown up and let me hold your hand." he smiled warmly at me. I giggled and nodded as we slowly made our way to the school yard, with Itachi and Shisui a few steps ahead of us.

We reached the academy and joined the horde of parents and kids who were also just starting at the academy today.

"all these kids look much older than us." I whispered mostly to myself, but dad being dad heard what I said.

"well you and Itachi are more advanced then most kids your age, but these kids are only one or two years older than you. Though some may be more." Dad explained.

"I'm going to go stand with my friends, I'll see you guys at lunch!" Shisui yelled while running to a group of older kids. Itachi returned to moms side and she grabbed his hand, a few adults who knew mom and dad waved and said grown up things like "oh how time fly's" and such. I looked around moms legs to Itachi, he gave me a small nervous smile. Man even though I had been through this before, I still felt nervous. Allot of the kids and parents where looking at us, whispering. I couldn't make out much of it, but mostly they where asking each other if me and Itachi where twins, or commenting on how pretty we were. I snickered a bit when a 6 year old girl whispered loudly to her mom that she was in love with my brother. Ahh Young love. I guess dad also heard people talking and crouched down in front of me with a grave expression.

"Kina listen to me." he grabbed my face with his hands making me laugh, all the grown ups behind him gasped at the noise, then started whispering again. "no talking to boys, ever. Look the other way. You can talk to your teachers but that's it. Boys are bad. Right?" Mom laughed at her husbands protective behavior.

"Right!" I tried to nod my head but he was still holding it, he kissed the top of my head than stood again. "but I talk to Shisui." I stated. He seemed to think about this for a second.

"that's fine. Shisui is a good friend." I nodded in agreement, though most of my love for the guy came from him being able to get a rise outta Itachi. "Itachi, make sure no boys try any funny business with your sister, okay son?" the boy nodded at our dad with a smile, also finding his protectiveness funny. "you two have nothing to be nervous about, the academy will be a breeze compared to training with me and lessons from your mother." I fully believed that. Mom taught us history and other boring things with hard tests. Don't even get me started on mine and her kenoichi lessons that started when I first started walking, although now all that information was ingrained into me. Dads training regimen for me at least since I had two years on Itachi was borderline cruel. Okay that was an exxaguration, he just pushed me to get better, but understood my limits. The bell rang and dad ruffled mine and Itachi's hair, than mom bent down teary eyed and kissed us on the cheeks.

"I'll be here after school to pick you up." she pushed us forward towards the doors. I all of a sudden realised I didn't even know where to go, I looked back to my parents probably looking scarred out of my wits and they waved good-bye. Just follow the horde of children they will know where to go- I thought while grabbing Itachi's hand, both of us squeezing away any circulation in the others hand.

Sure enough the horde of kids knew where to go, we stopped at a room of cubby's, and a sensei told us to pick one than to follow him to the classroom. Me and Itachi picked cubby's side by side placing our bags and lunch box in them. There where 30 loud excited kids talking all around us but I was to overwhelmed to even look at them, never mind talk. Itachi looked completely void of emotions, and I'm sure I looked the same, we left following our teacher to our class, Itachi ahead of me.

"pick your seats." we entered a half bowl room at the front was a big black board and a teachers desk at the front lowest level, than every row of tables where on a higher level than the last. I followed Itachi as he made his way to the middle row closest to the big windows at the side. I was about to sit down at the seat next to him, but some girl swooped into sit beside him. She was probably two years older than us with two high brown pigtails. She sneered at me than smiled at Itachi. I looked to my brother a silent message going between us, than the two us swiftly jumped over the table to the row in front of us -the front row- and took those seats instead, leaving the girl looking depressed. Just to be childish I turned around and glared at her, she nearly fell out of her chair in fright. Woopsie.

"can I sit beside you?" the voice came from a little boy with black messy hair and brown eyes. I stared at him blankly, I wasn't allowed to talk to boys remember? So I just nodded, making the boy smile real big than sit excitedly beside me. "Hi my name is Akio Maki, my parents are civilians! I'm going to be the first ninja in my family! How about you?" he gushed excitedly to me, awe he was cute. I smiled to him.

"Her name is Mujakina Uchiha. She was told not to talk to boys." Itachi told Akio in a monotone voice. Akio looked at me confused, than smiled.

"okay well than I'll just talk and she can just listen." Itachi just grunted than looked forward. I smiled at Akio than also looked forward at the teach who was holding the attendance board.

"okay kids listen up!" the sensei yelled, and all the kids slowly quieted down, he started calling out names but just didn't listen. I looked out of the corner of my eye to look at the rest of the kids but Akio noticed, and thought I was looking at him and smiled brightly. Guess I'll just check out the kids at lunch.

"Mujakina Uchiha." the teacher called snapping me back to reality.

"here!" I called raising my hand. "though I'd rather be called Kina, sensei. If you don't mind." he smiled at me and nodded

"Itachi Uchiha." he called out.

"here." half the girls squealed. I looked at my brother wryly who looked like he was contemplating jumping out the window to escape them

"okay so now we are just going to get to know everyone with an icebreaker game. Everyone in the first and 3rd row turn around and introduce yourself to the person behind you, tell them your hobbies likes dislike, than when I call switch to the person on your left." guess who was behind me? Oh right Itachi's first fangirl, lucky me. I turned around standing so I could see her over the raised desk.

"Hi I'm Kina Uchiha." I said sweetly, hopefully she wouldn't hold that glare against me. She looked at me with that same sneer from earlier.

"yea yea yea I don't really care, now are you and Itachi boyfriend and girlfriend or something?" she asked meanly. Is she joking? We are four why is she even worrying about who he is dating.

"emmm no. He is my twin brother." she squinted her eye's at me.

"really because he is just so hansom and you are soooooooo ugly." I starred at her blankly. "I mean you look like something a cat barfed up." in a moment of weakness I punched her in the face. Itachi looked over at me as the girl seemingly for no reason -since I was very fast- fell backwards chair and all.

"oh my goodness! Are you okay? What even happened? She just fell over for no reason." I feigned worry, out of the corner of my eye I saw Akio laughing.

"she is okay sensei." called Itachi as he looked over the desk at the girl clumsily getting up. "right?" he said quietly just so the six people at my table could hear. "I'm sure sensei would be very mad to know what you said to earn that punch, though not as mad as I am." Itachi said in a low mean sounding voice.

"switch." I bowed to the little shit, than moved to the girl she was sitting beside.

"Hi my name is Kina Uchiha." I introduced politely

"H-hi m-my name is Hana Inuzuka. Um I don't like being punched." I laughed, making her look less frightened, she even gave a small smile.

"Hi Hana, I don't usually punch people in the face, promise. Unless they are mean, but you seem really nice."

"Thanks! Your really scary." I frowned and looked down at myself.

"you think?" I didn't think I looked scary, except my eyes, they where unsettling in contrast to my black hair and pale skin.

"well, your just very intimidating. Your a Uchiha, and your are very pretty." I looked at Hana SHE was pretty, she had a long brown ponytail with a beautiful face, with two red fang marks on her cheeks. "Just look at the boys looking at you." she pointed to the rest of the class, and they all turned away really fast. I turned to look at Itachi who was ignoring his partner and was glaring at the rest of the class.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me and Itachi and our other friend?" I asked her, but before she could answer I turned to Itachi. "that's all right with you right Tachi?" he made a grunt but never stopped his glaring. "that's yes in Itachi! So will you?"

"Sure! As long as you don't mind these guys tagging along." she pointed to her feet, I went on my tip toes to get a good look. There was three little puppy's that in my old life where called huskies. "Kina meet the three Haimaru brothers!"

"YES! Definitely bring them!" I gushed! A few minuets later we switched though the rest of the game was rather dull due to not being able to talk to talk to boys. Before I knew it was lunch time, I smiled towards Tachi and Hana as we headed to our cubby's.


	7. Chapter 7

_**New Material**_

The rest of the day was boring, I already knew everything that the sensei's where teaching, in fact I'm pretty sure I could pass the genin exam right now.

"See you later Kina" called Akio as he left the Cubby room.

"hey Itachi-kun would you like to hang out after school. Just the two of us." asked some girl from our class, giving me a glare.

"Sorry we have training." I stated, saving Itachi from that awkward situation. I grabbed my brothers arms and we quickly left as more and more class mates tried to swarm us. When we finally got outside we where both huffing and puffing, and it seemed as though one girl even tore off a piece of Itachi's shirt. Mom was waiting outside the door for us. Holding Itachi's hand with one hand, I used the other to grab moms and quickly drag them away, as the kids all came out the door, calling to us.

"I hate school." Itachi and I said together.

"oh my you have a few admirers I see." She said while looking at our class mates behind us.

"most of them are Tachi-chan's." I said giving my brother a sly look, Itachi blushed.

"yeah well, Kina punched someone in he face." mom gasped.

"she called me ugly, and cat barf, or something dumb like that. I didn't get caught, I was to fast for most people to see." I puffed my cheeks up in anger. "at least I didn't spend the whole day glaring at the whole class."

"well I was protecting you from boys, like dad said." mom laughed.

"well so long as you didn't get caught and she earned it. Your father will be proud of both of you." now do you have home work?" she asked.

"I finished mine in class." I learnt what we learnt in class twice, once by myself and once with Itachi so the homework felt trivial.

"okay when we get home, Itachi go do your homework, and Kina you go to the training yard, so when dad gets home we can all just relax." when we got home I quickly ran to my room to put down my bag, than I ran to our back yard "Kina-chan put your hair up."

"okay!" I yelled as I ran. I hate ponytails so THAT wasn't happening. When I opened the door to outside someone was standing in the middle of our yard. "em what are you doing here?" I asked the person. It looked like a 10 year old boy, though why he was in yard I did not know.

"My friend died." well. That sucks, but why was he in my yard? "you said my hands would be stained with the blood of my friends." he turned around to face me, he had a mask covering the bottom half of his face, and his hitai-ate covering his right eye, and a mop of silver hair. Oh this Kakashi the one I was supposed to spar with when I was younger, he was Minato's student now right? Oh and the one who I went full crazy on.

"I'm sorry about what I said, and your friend wasn't your fault." wow I wasn't good at this comforting thing, I just felt awkward, it's not like I really knew him so I didn't really know how to react. I walked towards him until I was four feet from him. He looked tired like he hadn't slept in days, I almost cried when I saw the misery in his eye. What? I wasn't heartless, even if I wasn't overly fond of him, I didn't like seeing him hurting so bad. I also heard his father died, so it's not like he could confide in his family.

"It was. You where right. My hands are stained with his blood." his voice was just a whisper. Oh god. I'm not cut out for this. I panicked and hugged him around the waist since he was taller than me.

Have you ever done anything than instantly regretted it, because that's how I feel right now. I was frozen though, I couldn't make myself let him go.

"how am I supposed to live with myself, when every time I look at my hands I see his blood." he was crying now, but he hugged me back. Hey look at that I'm good at comforting! I rubbed his back as he cried. Bah why was I worried I was killing this comfort thing.

"I saw what happened, he died for you. Not because of you. And he still lives inside of you, and I don't just mean his eye. It's okay to grieve his loss, but its not okay to loose yourself to the grief." he cried harder now. Well that had the opposite effect of what I wanted. His legs gave out, so we both slumped into a sitting position, I hugged him tight as he cried. Slowly his cries slowed down until he was just sniffling in my arms. "how about we spar?" I felt him nod and let me go. Okay so its probably stupid of me to ask someone who seriously out classes me by now to spar, but I really didn't know what else to do for him, except get his mind off of his friend. We put a few feet of distance between us, both of us ready to attack. I had never seen Kakashi fight lately, but Minato spoke so highly of his abilities, exclaiming he was pure genius, so I was probably going to be creamed. He was waiting for me to strike first.

I lunged for ward feigning a high punch but when he ducked I attempted to sweep his legs out from under him, but he jumped in time. Once he got his footing he came at me with a series of jabs so fast I could barely dodge, so I jumped back out of his reach. I tried to think quickly, I lunged at him as fast as I could trying to land a punch, but he was fast enough to dodge them all, he jumped back out of reach of my punches, but I didn't give him a moment to think I flipped onto my hands then twirled my body landing a kick to his side, then switched my hand positions on the ground to kick him again. Kakashi caught my foot, but let go quickly as I brought my other one to sweep his legs out from under him. I summersaulted backwards into a crouched position to catch my breath. Kakashi was also winded where he was standing several feet away from me. I noticed Minato standing on our back walk way watching, but was snapped back to our spar by Kakashi coming at me, shit not enough time to counter. I dropped down and slid between his legs. I love being small. Before he could turn around I twirled around and kicked him in the side, sending him flying into a tree, only to hear the sound of wood splintering against it. Substitution. I crouched down trying to feel where he was. Behind me. I launched myself backwards and punched him in the gut, he fell backwards. He got up quickly pulling a kunai from his leg pouch. I drew my own kunai, and lunged towards him. He had his kunai up to block me but I aimed for the tree behind him, I used the trunk like a spring bored and launched myself at him with speed you can only achieve with infusing chakra normally. Some how at the last moment he jumped to the side and grabbed hold of my leg. Bad choice buddy. I spun my other leg and kicked him hard in the face sending him flying, while I nimbly landed on the ground. I was smiling like a dork, I was pretty proud of myself.

"that wasn't what I was expecting" groaned Kakashi as he was sitting up rubbing his face. There was a bunch of clapping from the house, Minato, Kushina, Mom, Itachi and dad where all watching.

"Wow Fugaku, your daughter is strong! Kakashi is a jounin and she just wiped the floor with my student."

"I didn't loose that bad!" complained Kakashi.

"I wouldn't say I wiped the floor with him." I giggled. I felt so giddy, I was hardly ever able to go full out like that, since I usually sparred with Itachi.

"Kakashi, you didn't even land a single hit. She used you like a mop." laughed Kushina. Huh I guess he didn't hit me. I smiled at Kakashi.

"you came so close though, you are very strong. If this had been a ninjutsu battle I would have lost." He was older and accustomed to combat using ninjutsu. I had low stores, and I had to be very careful how much I used or I would dip into my stored chakra and break my seal again. I walked over to him and gave him a hand to help him up, but before he could accept my dad was in-between us.

"you can fight, but none of this hand holding!" he pulled Kakashi to his feet, while the other grown ups laughed at him. Kakashi look a little uncomfortable being man handled by my father. I laughed but grabbed my dads hand, he squeezed my fingers lightly, than picked me up balancing my on his hip. "you sure are something else, Kina-chan." he whispered to me.

"well since you are all here why don't we have some tea." mom exclaimed grabbing Kushina by the arm and walking inside with her. I snuggled into my dad, placing my head into the crook of his neck. Minato was starring with an odd look on his face.

"it's strange seeing her fight, than seeing her like this." he pointed to me on my dads hip. "Fighting machine, to sweet little girl." emmm is it just me or was that a little offensive. Apparently it wasn't just me, because dad was also offended.

"Kina is not a fighting machine!" Minato playfully smiled with his hands up in surrender.

"that's not what I meant! Though Fugaku, you should get her on the roster as soon as possible." I hugged dad tighter, we had planned for me to wait for Itachi. Dad looked at Minato coldly.

"Is that an order?" he asked with ice in his voice.

"no no of course not." panicked Minato. Dad was so scary, and awesome.

"good because I don't see why anyone would want to send a four year old out to be a ninja." his face changed to the face I was used to seeing, "now lets go join our wives for tea! Kakashi, the reason why she beat you was because she fights with all four of her limbs equally making her movements hard to predict unless you are used to fighting with her so I suggest..." and the whole tea time was just talking about our fight. Though the whole time I spent doing a thumb war under the table with Itachi, he was beating me 4-9. what can I say, I have short fingers. Kushina, Minato, and Kakashi ended up staying for dinner and leaving when Mom said Me and Itachi had to go to bed.

Dad put us to bed tonight, playfully throwing the blanket over us, then kissing us goodnight before turning out the lights.

Overall today was a good day.

You know you have stored enough chakra to be able to use some of it, you don't need to be so careful.

Holy shit. That felt like my own thought, yet it didn't.

That's because it was me you retard.

Em what?

The person in your head, remember.

I thought that was a dream. A bad dream, but a dream.

I know you did. But it's not.

Well can you not talk to me?

Now that I know you don't like it I'll keep doing it.

I'm a bitch. My inner voice laughed at that then went quiet so I could fall asleep. It was normal to have an inner voice right? It was just a conscious. Though most conscious were good and nice. Mine was rude and mean.

I had a dark twisty conscious.


	8. Chapter 8

My whole class was standing outside getting ready for tai jutsu spars to the sensei's could tell where we where at. I was standing beside Hana and Akio, Itachi was the first to volunteer to spar. It may or may not have been me who forcefully raised his hand.

"okay if no one else will volunteer, I will just choose someone" sensei looked at his clip board of names for a second "Hayate Gekko" the boy called was a few years older than me and Itachi, and quite a bit taller. Not that it mattered Itachi would kick his ass even if he was 7 feet tall. I kind of felt bad for the kid, he looked like he was fighting off a horrible cold. He stood at the ready a few feet away from Itachi. Itachi also went into a fighting stance waiting for the teachers call. All the girls cheered Itachi's name. A girl behind me yelled loudly;

"Itachi if you win I'll give you a kiss." I elbowed her hard in the stomach she doubled over in pain, I turned around and smiled sweetly.

"oh I'm sorry I didn't see you where." Hanah laughed beside me.

Your so passive aggressive.

Shut up inner me.

You would be bored without me.

No I would be happy.

"begin!" called the teacher, bringing me out of my inner conversation. Hayate attacked first, but he was so slow, it took Itachi zero effort to dodge and punch him in the face. I saw Itachi pull his punch when he figured out Hayate wouldn't dodge. His fist stopped a whisper away from Hayate's terrified face. "Itachi wins" they formally ended the match than went to the sidelines again. "anyone want to volunteer?" no body did. "okay, I'll choose. Akio Maki and Kina Uchiha" awe poor Akio. I smiled at him and we headed to the spar area. I stood where Itachi was before, and Akio stood 10 feet away where Hayate was, both of us standing at the ready. "begin!" Akio came at me right away, with a few fast jabs, though the speed was almost sad compared to Itachi's. I dodged them all with ease, he stepped back than swung his leg attempting to kick me in the face, I just ducked our of the way.

"Kina, stop holding back." Akio said while punching.

"are you sure?"

"yes!" he jumped back putting several feet between us, not like that would help. In a flash of an eye I was in front of him, I hooked my leg around his neck and brought his body towards the ground, trying to brace his fall some, when we landed my calf was under his neck, and my hand and inch from his face

"If I wanted it would take one movement to snap your neck." I said before getting off of him and helping him up. His brown eyes where the size of saucers as he starred at me.

"that was very good Kina, and Akio" Sensei said. Itachi and Hana where both smiling at us while we walked back, I pretended not to notice as the kids stepped away a few feet to let me past.

"lets sit over there until Hana goes up." I pointed to a bunch of tree's several feet away from the group. I led the way, trying to ignore the look from my peers. We sat comfortably in a circle, now all we where missing was Shisui.

"You two really are terrifying!" Hanah said through giggles.

"Yeah I didn't even have time to register what happened before I was all of a sudden on the ground." exclaimed Akio, "I'm sure Hayate feels the same."

"I'm sorry Akio did I hurt you?" I asked, oh yeah dad said I could talk to boys now.

"It was the comfiest I ever felt while being attacked." he laughed bringing his arms behind his head and flopping down onto his back." Me and Hana laughed.

"Itachi is Shisui joining us for lunch?" Hana asked sweetly.

"Yeah like usual, he will come and steal our food." Itachi said in an annoyed voice, but everyone knew Itachi and Shisui where best friends. Hanah looked nervously at the spar area.

"want me to fake punch you so you don't have to fight?" I asked, in all seriousness. Hanah laugh and picked up one of the Haimaru brothers and cuddled him in her lap.

"no it's fine." It turned out she didn't even have to worry because the lunch bell rang before it was even her turn to spar.

"you two stay here Akio and I will get Shisui and our lunches." Akio got up with Itachi and waved to me with a big smile.

"Akio likes you" giggled Hana, dragging out the I in like. I blushed slightly.

"NO he doesn't, he is just someone who sits at my table!" Hana laughed loudly.

"do you like him?"

"What!? No! Of course not!" I puffed my cheeks out in anger.

"Oh right I forgot you have a crush on Shisui!" she poked me in the shoulder, I'm not even going to dignify that with a response.

"who has a crush on Shisui?" I blushed, knowing exactly who asked.

"Oh Shisui Kina wanted to tell you-" she cut off her sentence when she saw my face; it basically translated too, keep talking and I WILL kill you.

"Whoa Kina what's with the Killer intent!" yelped Shisui, he cautiously sat down side me.

"Oh its nothing! Hey where is Itachi and Akio?" I asked.

"Oh getting lunch they told me to some sit down." I scoffed at him

"More like you slipped away." He smiled brightly at me

"you know me so well Kina-chan!" The boy replied playfully.

"Way to skip out on us Shisui!" Akio complained as he and Itachi approached us. Over the past month the five of use had become fast friends, they even came over to our house on the weekends. Though Shisui was almost always at our house. Before I could even get into my lunch, I heard someone approaching behind me.

"Kina could you come with me?" It was our sensei, he was smiling sweetly but I still couldn't help but feel like I was in trouble. I rushed to his side. "I was just going to pay a visit , to your parents and I was hoping you could show me the way." Oh god I was in so much shit.

"Of course sensei." the whole walk home, I was freaking out, trying to figure out what I did. Maybe parents where starting to complain about me punching and elbowing their kids. I walk into the house first while Sensei waited just inside the door respectfully. "Mom! Dad!" I called out from the front door.

"Kina-chan? Is that you?" I heard mom call curiously from the living room.

"Kina? What are you doing home?" asked dad peaking his read around the kitchen doorway to get a look at me.

"Hello Uchiha-san, I was hoping you, Kina, your wife and I could have a chat quickly if it isn't to much trouble?" Sensei asked. Mom entered the entry way looking a little concerned. Well I would be to if my child's Sensei came to have a chat in the middle of the school day.

"I will make tea!" stated the women, as she rushed to the kitchen. Ah mom always a nervous tea maker. Dad motioned for my sensei to take a seat in the kitchen, as the man walked past him dad gave me a "what the heck?" look, I met his gaze with a "I don't know! Can I run away now?" look but he motioned for me to come to the kitchen. I sighed, and removed my shoes to join the adults in the kitchen. Mom was making tea at the stove, sensei was sitting closest to the door with my father on the opposite side, I decided to sit next to dad.

"so what did Kina do to earn a home visit?" lightly joked my dad. I stiffened up. Oh god, I hate this.

"She is not in trouble, I just wanted to talk to you about her standing's in the academy." Mom handed us all tea glasses, apparently so nervous she didn't realise she handed a four year old tea. "I had noticed that she never paid any attention in class, and the second I handed out the work sheets she would finish them in class. Although at first I wasn't sure, she had a impressive act, of seeming like she was getting the answers on her sheet from the current lecture, so to test it I started giving her worksheets above her age class. Still she finished them in class, perfectly, might I add, not even a single spelling mistake. Today we had taijutsu spars so I could see where all the student where at. Itachi was first, finishing his opponent in two moves. I didn't thing I could get more impressed, but than Kina went against Akio who I know to be exceptional in hand to hand combat. He attacked her fast at least for someone his age and she dodged every blow easily." He paused a bit since he had been talking for 3 minuets straight. "When he asked her to attack him, she was on him so fast my eyes couldn't even track her, and I know she didn't infuse chakra, it was just natural speed. She ended up taking her opponent down within moments, all the while, not hurting him in any way. It was beyond impressive. I almost think she could out class me at this point." wooooo go me! I should invite my Sensei over more often.

"well I'm glad she is exceling!" dad chuckled. "she has always been a smart one." Sensei smiled.

"Me and all her other Sensei's definitely think so, which is why I slipped her the graduation exam." He pulled a folded bundle of papers out of his belt weapons pouch, straightening it out and handing it to my father. Huh I thought it was really weird when I got an assignment covering all the subjects in math class. "She passed with flying colours. So I went to lord fourth, and all the sensei's at the academy and hokage have all decided to pass her to genin status."


	9. Chapter 9

"excuse me but you do know Kina is four." My mother calmly stated, to my sensei. I haven't even looked at my dad but I knew he was giving our guest he coldest glare.

"Yes ma'am I know. It's just- well- Itachi is a child prodigy! I can tell already, but with Kina, she blows Kakashi Hatake out of the water!" Sensei kept stumbling on his words. No no no, I have an unfair advantage of being an adult, the work they gave me was grade 9 level. I also have the advantage of several history courses, where I learnt about feudal Japan, this isn't fair I'm cheating. Oh god karma is going to get me good for this. I should have faked dumb. Why didn't I fake dumb?

Because your dumb.

Thanks for clearing that up.

"I do not see why, just because she is so smart, that means I have to send my child off to be a mindless weapon. I am a political leader, I know how valuable a four your old prodigy is to everyone in the shinobi world." holy shit he is right, I'm young and impressionable. Even people in the village would love to get their hands on a four year old prodigy.

Danzo

Shut up! I'm thinking, and your thinking makes it hard to think!

That time I was being useful!

Yeah right everything you say makes no sense! Inner me was talking more and more, which was making a little worried. Also I feel like I should name her, but than again I watched to many criminal minds, and was slightly worried I would have psychotic episodes, if I gave her existence enough acknowledgement to name her.

"It's just, having her at the academy when she already knows all we can teach her is a waste of her time."

"tell me, do you look back at your childhood, your friends, playing outside, being carefree, and think; What a waste of my time, I should have spent those years, working, and becoming a killer. Because I don't." Mom said in a cold voice. Man she was scary when she wanted to be.

"That's why when we asked Lord Hokage, he said that we suggest a mentorship under him." Sensei looked like he was about to bolt. Mom gasped at his words, and dad glared at the corner of the room. Well shit, you cant really turn down a mentorship from the hokage. My father spoke through clenched teeth.

"Very well. Thank you." Sensei let go of a breath he had been holding, glad to not have been brutally murdered by parents, which is how the situation looked like it was going just moments ago.

"Wait! I want to stay with Itachi!" I spoke desperately. "how come I get no say in this?" I looked to my mother as I asked, she looked back with sad eye's. "I'm not that good actually! I mean sure I'm good at taijutsu, but I have horrible chakra stores! I can't be a genin! I want to stay with Itachi!" I spoke desperately.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." she sounded as defeated as I felt.

You cant tell them about your old life unless you want to get locked up for being a crazy person.

I wasn't going to!

Yes you where, you cant lie to me, I'm you.

I had a few bad words I wanted to call her but restrained myself.

"I'll show myself out. Oh this is for you Kina." he handed me a black hitai-ate, then left the three of us sitting in the kitchen. I'm sure he was expecting this to be a happy meeting, but he was sorely mistaken, this sucked, the Uchiha would always hate me, and I was worried Itachi might too. Once I heard the door close I jumped up.

"I'm going to go train." I said trying to hide the tears pooling in my eyes. I ran to the back yard, and started Punching and kicking the practice dummies hard. The thought of my brother hating me felt like to much for me to handle, he was a prodigy, Sensei said so himself, but what if no one see's it because of me. Why would Minato do this, he is our friend, dad made it clear he didn't want me become a ninja yet, and he goes and approves my graduation! All he had to do was say no and I wouldn't be leavening my brother. I punched hard into a dummy we usually use for target practice, and the "head" snapped off in an explosion of wood splinters. With an explosion of wood comes high velocity splinters, just so you know, and an abundance of pain.

"OW! Holy-" I cut off my words, since I was about to swear like a sailor, and I'm sure the Uchiha matron would not take to kindly to that. I had several splinters of wood lodged in my left hand, I cradled it to my body, and made various awkward pain noises. Mom and dad came running out of the house when the heard my cry, to see me dancing around holding my bloody hand.

"Kina-can what happened?" Mom cried rushing towards me with dad on step behind.

"I punched it and it exploded!" I said through clenched teeth, trying hard not to cry. I was pretty good with pain, so long as it was being punched or something internal that I couldn't see. I could see the large splinters stabbing out of my hand, and I sure as hell could see the blood. I wasn't handling this pain to well.

"I didn't feel you channel any chakra." Dad said in a haunted voice.

"I didn't I just punched it! ow ow ow! Mom!" I cried as she tried to examine my hand. Dad as looking too the headless dummy than to me, in amazement.

"Kina that's amazing!" he looked back at the dummy. "how did you do it, there is no way you are that strong by yourself." I thought back, I wasn't really paying attention before it happened.

"I launched myself from the tree." I motioned with my chin to a tree ten feet away. "OW! Mom that hurts." she had straightened out fingers which moved three of the splinters.

"I know lets go inside and clean it up." she carefully held my hand out and led my inside to the kitchen.

Lets just say I did not keep my shit together as she pulled the wood out, and I definitely was a mess when she put ointment on it. It was not my finest hour.

"there you go Kina-chan! All better." I felt like being sassy and saying 'if its all better why does it feel like its on fire!'

"thanks." is what I actually said. Honestly if I was half as sassy as I was in my head so one would like me.

"Mom? Dad? Kina?" Yelled Itachi seconds after we heard the door slam open.

"Itachi?" the three of us asked in unison from the kitchen. He ran into the kitchen looking flushed.

"I asked Sensei where Kina was after lunch." he stopped talking to try and catch his breath. "He said Kina wasn't going to the academy anymore." he took another break to breath. "so Jumped out the window, and ran straight here." he said it so casually that I almost didn't pay any attention to the fact he jumped out a window! Not the mention the fact that our class was on the second story!

"YOU JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW?" the three of us asked in unison again.

"yea. I think I hurt my ankle."


	10. Chapter 10

Itachi's arms where around me squeezing the life out of me.

"having -trouble -breathing -Tachi" I choked out. I could hear mom and dad laughing, but was to focussed on my imminent death. Itachi let me go giving me a sheepish look.

"I'm so glad you've decided to graduate!" my eye's bugged in surprise. Not the answer I was expecting. See what I was expecting was a forced grin and the silent treatment.

"Mom and dad did a pretty good job at pretending we were at the same level, but your a bad actor, I could tell you where faking being out of breath after we trained together or throwing your kunai off, so you didn't have perfect aim. I've always been scarred I was holding you back. But now your mentoring with the hokage! That's amazing!" he smiled genuinely at me, and I could just tell, that he was happy. I let my self feel all the joy I should feel from graduating so early, I even made a new record for youngest graduate.

"I guess it is pretty cool!" Itachi nodded happily at me. This is the most emotion Itachi had ever show. "we wont be together all the time though." I added sadly. To be honest that's what freaked me out the most. I had been separated from my parents before, but never ever Itachi maybe a few hours while I went off to train but that's it. We where always together. Itachi hugged me again this time softly.

"we have all evening, and all night, and our whole lives. We are twins, we are always together even when we are apart." I hugged him tightly back. I know technically I'm a grown up and shouldn't have separation anxiety, but I'm just going to blame it on my four year old body. I heard sniffling across the room, me and Itachi broke our hug and turned towards the noise.

"Mom?" I asked, she was crying across the table from us trying to hide behind her tea cup.

"I'm fine, you two are just so cute." she continued sniffling. I looked at dad beside her, he was rubbing her back comfortingly. Huh, that's a strange thing to be emotional about. She wasn't on her period. I know its weird to track your mother period, but mean sometimes it was for your own protection. Even Mikoto, the gentle loving mother I came to know her had, got incredibly moody on her period. Like this month she- wait a second. She didn't have her period this month!

"Mom?" I asked again. "Dad? Something you want to tell us?" I said with a knowing look on my face. They both looked up in surprise, knowing what I was implying, mom wiped the tears from her face. Oh shit. A four year old shouldn't be able to tell these sorts of things! Quick quick! Think of a lie, think of a lie! "advanced kenoichi lessons taught me a thing or two." they glanced at each other, silently communicating how to go about this. YES they bought my lie!

"we were going to wait a month, but since you are so smart I don't know why we thought we could keep it hidden." Dad joked. "your moms pregnant, so that mean you two will be getting a new brother or sister!" he said excitedly. I jumped up clapping in excitement, then went to go hug them both. Itachi looked a little shell shocked, once I was done freaking out we looked over at him.

"How? When?" oh someone was going to get the birds and the bee's. Poor soul.

"I'm going to go train." and I swiftly exited the room, leaving Itachi to deal with that trauma alone. For the next hours, I did drills in the air since my hand still hurt. Than I sat down to meditate, I was trying to sense peoples chakra's around me. I had been working on this for a while, all I got was vague flickers. It was frustrating, it's exceptionally difficult to make your mind blank. Today was different, I locked into the mind zone needed, at first it was uncomfortable, I could sense people on the road, in our neighbors house, each person felt like little puffs of heat. I felt a chakra approaching me and opened my eyes. It was Itachi, his face was flushed and he looked traumatized.

"Have fun?" he shook his head then flopped down onto the grass beside me. I laid back into the grass and he followed suit.

"That was not something I wanted to know." I laughed at how scarred his voice was.

"just think! Now you can scare our little brother with that information! Tell him where he came from." Itachi turned his head to the side to look at me.

"Little brother?" he asked wistfully.

"yeah I'm just hoping it a boy, what about you?" he thought for a second.

"one sister is enough, I think I'll hope its a boy too." I looked over at him feigning hurt.

"you wouldn't want another me running around?" He laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't mind that, fighting off all the boys is hard enough with one sister, two and I would never get to relax!" I elbowed him playfully.

"psssh as if! You make it sound like I have loads of admirers."

"you do. You just don't see them, because I do such a good job." I giggled.

"what if your sending away my one true love." I said in mock horror. He scoffed in response.

"none of them are good enough." he said monotone.

"with yours and dads standard I'm going to be forever alone." I complained.

"neither of us has sent Shisui, Akio or Kakashi away." noted Itachi. "Dad even let you go out with Kakashi."

"You make it sound like it was a date! We just went to pick up the food Kushina forgot." apparently it was a BIG step for my dad, and my mother had to restrain him from spying on us. "that's only tree guys! I don't like anyone them." He just scoffed again.

"well that's more than the ONE girl you let near me."

"we both know you don't care about girls."

"and we both know you don't care about boys" We stayed silent laying on our backs side by side. "Lets cuddle tonight, since we will be apart tomorrow."

"yeah, I'm really nervous. Not even about the mentorship, but because its my first whole day without you. I can't even remember being away from you for more than an hour." he grabbed my unhurt hand tightly.

"we will be okay." I wish he felt as confident as he sounded, but I could tell he was just as worried as me, maybe even more.

"Hey Itachi! Kina! I heard some weird rumor you guys where expelled for jumping out a window? Or maybe one jumped out the window because the other was expelled?" Shisui called as he walked towards us. We both sat up realising each others hand "I thought I'd come check up on you." he sat down in front of us.

"No one was expelled." Itachi said in his annoyed voice reserved for Shisui.

"Though Itachi did jump out the window." I playfully poked my brothers arm, than winced because I accidently used my left hand.

"what happened to you?" Shisui sounded concerned.

"you should see the other guy." I pointed to the headless dummy. "exploding wood and fists don't mix" I joked. Shisui let out an impressed whistle.

"remind me not to get on your bad side." the boy started making fun of Itachi for the whole window fiasco. Poor guy, no one is going to let that down.

You know, maybe this new mentorship wont be to bad. Right?


	11. Chapter 11

"Kina the door is for you!" Mom called. "It's two boys" she dragged out the o in boys, teasingly. I only knew three boys, two of which would not come over to my house uninvited, so I could safely assume one was Shisui. I quickly went into the mind zone to feel chakras, I felt three standing by the door, oh who am I kidding I cant tell people just by their chakra yet, I giggled to myself.

"I'll be right down!" I threw on my clothes quickly, I had just come from a bath, so my hair was still wet and my pants were a fight to get on due to my sticky skin. I fell over, while trying to fight with my pants. "oof" the floor connected with my forehead, but good news, I got my pants on.

"Kina-chan?" I heard mom ask, oh good they all heard my fall, I was worried that would be a secret, what sarcasm? Noooooo.

"coming!" I walked to the door way where my two guests were, rubbing my forehead.

"have some trouble?" teased Shisui. HAH I knew he was one of my guests, though the other one was a bit of a surprise, standing (awkwardly) beside Shisui was Kakashi, it looked like he was trying to avoid any and all eye contact with everyone.

"Pants are troublesome things." I joked. "Itachi has already left to school." It was a little strange for Shisui to visit our house for me, sure we were friends too but he was mostly Itachi's friend. His best friend but Itachi would never admit that.

"I'm here to see you!" Shisui announced, Mom giggled.

"I'll leave you two alone, come on Kakashi let me make you some tea." he followed my mom to the kitchen awkwardly.

"Oh mom it's not like that! Mom!" I tried to explain but she just laughed as she walked away. I turned to Shisui. "my dads going to kill you when she tell him about this." I saw a bit of fear slip into his eyes, but it was quickly gone.

"you wouldn't let him do that! Not after I gave you this awesome gift!" he popped a small box seemingly out of no where, it was black with a teal ribbon holding the box closed. I loved the box as is never mind what was inside. Shisui scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I just thought I should get you a graduation gift, its not every day some one breaks the youngest graduate record." he said sheepishly.

"thanks Shisui!" I grabbed the little box, and admired it, it was so pretty.

"you know the present is inside, and I didn't just get you a box." I stuck my tongue out at him making him laugh. Hey technically I'm four I can still act childish. I undid the ribbon and opened the box, inside was two small fingerless leather gloves with extra cushioning on the knuckles. "well since your only going to get stronger, I'm assuming there will be more exploding dummy's so this is just a bit of protection, I figured you could put it over your bandages and make it a fashion statement, but I mean you could probably stick them on your ears and make THAT a fashion statement because your so pretty." he snapped his mouth closed and blushed brightly, starring at the ground with wide eyes.

"well I think it would be hard to hear that way." I said jokingly placing them to my ears. He laughed, and I scrunched my face up as though I was having troubles hearing, "what was that?! I cant hear!" I spoke loudly making him laugh harder. I slipped the gloves onto my hands, they looked pretty cool, even over my bandage, maybe I would make it a fashion statement.

"well I have to get going, some of us still have school" he grumbled. We both knew he could probably pass from the academy but I think he was waiting for Itachi.

"thanks Shisui!" I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, than quickly stepped back. Oh shit, that was a force of habit from my old life. I kept my face neutral but Shisui left the house with wide eyes. Crap. I'll apologize latter. I ran to the kitchen to see what Kakashi wanted, though what I walk in on was bizarre, my mom was standing at the wall next to, the walk way with a glass pressed to the wall and her ear to the bottom of the glass. Her eyes went wide when she saw me than hid the cup behind her back.

"Kakashi made me." she said with wide eyes, than giggled, as Kakashi tried to deny it. I rolled my eyes than sat at the table across from Kakashi. "Shisui gave you a graduation present?"

"Yeah gloves so next time I punch a wooden dummy and it explodes I'll be safe." I looked to Kakashi. "so wha-"

"Shisui called you pretty?" interrupted mom.

"Yes mom" I said in that annoyed voice you only use with you mom when she is embarrassing you. "I think Kakashi was coming to get me for training, come on Kakashi, I'll see you later mom! Love you bye!" I dragged Kakashi out of the house barely giving him time to get his shoes on. I continued to drag him a safe distance away from my house, until I finally stopped. "okay, so what did you need?" I asked Kakashi.

"I was supposed to bring you to the hokage's office like you guessed." I nodded and we began to walk to the hokage tower. "This morning was eventful. I wasn't really expecting your mom to be like that."

"you should just be happy my dad wasn't home." I laughed thinking about how my dad would have reacted with two boys at the door for me. "or if Itachi was there." an image of me standing with them behind me glaring at everyone arms crossed popped into my head.

"I expected your family to be formal, I know every time I see your dad in the village he looks all stiff."

"well his job doesn't let him act the way he does at home with us, but he is really nice." Though even when it's just Kushina and Minato he acts like his out of home self, so maybe we are the only one's who get to see that part of him. The rest of the walk to the hokage tower was spent in comfortable silence, well for me it was comfortable, in my old life i had a tendency to think the silence was comfortable while the other person was slowly dying of awkwardness. When I looked at Kakashi he didn't look anymore awkward than usual, though he was always pretty awkward looking.

We were let into Minato's office immediately. Minato stood up from his desk, seemingly relieved to have an excuse to step away from his paper work.

"You two are very late." Minato stated.

"Well there was a line up of boys waiting to talk to Kina." Kakashi spoke lazily.

"There was only one other boy, don't be dramatic. Sorry Lord Hokage, had I known sooner he was sent by you, I would have left immediately." The Uchiha manner drilled into me came out suddenly even though it was strange to be so formal with the blond man who I had considered my friend, him and Kushina being the only ones who would come over for my birthday party's.

"Call me Sensei, you don't have to be so formal Kina-chan, we've been friends long before I was hokage." I'm four, I don't think its common for adults to have four year old friends.

"yes Sensei." I said monotone. He shrugged knowing that was the best he was going to get.

"okay so today we will be testing your stamina, ninjutsu, and speed, so we can tell exactly where your at. Lets head to the training ground, we will test stamina and speed in one go!" did he sound to excited? He sounded to excited.

They led me to a training ground I was unfamiliar with, Minato turned to Kakashi, "did you bring the timer?" Kakashi revealed a little clock and passed it to sensei. "okay Kina, you have two hours, until 12 o' clock, ready?"

"ready for what?! I don't even know what we're doing" all of a sudden he threw a kunai at me, I dodged effortlessly "HEY!" he threw another, I brought out two of my own kunai one in each hand, that's when its started raining kunai, I couldn't stand still for a second I had to keep dancing around weaving out of the way of the kunai I don't know how long it was before Kakashi joined in, but after a while it took all my attention just to keep away from the Kunai flying at me, after a while I wondered where the hell they where getting all of them, but I couldn't focus on that thought I needed to completely focus on the sharp pointing killing object flying at me. It was getting hard to pull enough air into my lungs to satisfy them, and my muscles where begging me to stop, three knives where coming and I tried to turn in time to dodge but my muscles where to sluggish to move fast enough, one grazed my right shoulder, one cut into my ear as it flew past the last one I was able to block with my kunai, I fell to my knee's crying out in pain holding my cut arm.

"Kina are you okay?" Sensei asked rushing to my side with Kakashi two steps behind. Sensei tried to bend down to look at my injury's but I slapped his hand away.

"NO! WHAT THE HELL! HALF OF THOSE WHERE KILL SHOTS! IF I DIDN'T DODGE I WOULD HAVE DIED!" behind Sensei Kakashi pointed to the man, which translated to; those were his kunai. "just go away while I clean my cuts up from your barbaric test!" I stood up and walked away from them not even looking at their expressions. Okay I know I was over reacting but honestly I didn't care, I was bleeding my ear was split and my arm hurt and I was tired, and I didn't even have Itachi here with me, also I had a large tear in my shirt that I would have to sew up later, and I hated sewing. I sat on a stone with my back to Sensei and Kakashi, using bandages from my kunai pouch to wrap up my arm, though I didn't really know what to do about my ear. The cut in my arm was pretty deep, but I didn't think it needed medical attention, though with no water I had no way of cleaning the blood off of my arm or side of my face from my ear. I heard some one hesitantly approaching me from behind. I quickly turned around, my best glare positioned at them.

"uh sensei sent me to give you these." He held out a box lunch and a water canteen. "you know you almost made the whole two hours, just ten more minuets and you would have made it." I squinted my eyes intensifying my glare. Did he expect me to be happy that I did well at their stupid test.

"tell sensei I said thank you for the food" I replied with venom in my voice, than motioned with my eyes for him to put the items on the ground. Once he was a safe distance I grabbed both of them. I ripped my right sleeve using the tear as a started point completely off, I soaked it with water and did my best to rub the blood off my arm and face, though it didn't do that great of a job. Deciding not to waste all my water on cleaning up I left the half assed cleaning job as is and started munching on my food. I walked over to where sensei and Kakashi where sitting.

"So now you would like to see my ninjutsu?" they both looked at me hesitantly.

"That was the plan." sensei said sounding unsure.

"Was their some barbaric method you would like to use?" I asked monotony.

"Uh no, if you could just show me that would be fine." he said sheepishly.

"well I know substitution, clone, and transformation jutsu. As for big jutsu's. Fire release: great fireball jutsu and Wind release: wind cutter jutsu, gale palm, and Vacuum wave. I am able to use Fire ball and wind cutter fast enough one after the other that it's like a combination jutsu. My chakra stores are still small, so I can only use two large jutsu's a day or else I cut into my stores, and break my seal" I spoke without emotion to him. He nervously scratched behind his head.

"could you show me the combo?" I nodded, and turned away from them, I did the hand seals quickly, channeling the necessary chakra for the attack than extra for the wind release right after.

"Fire release: great fireball jutsu" I cupped one of my hands to my mouth and a grand fireball spewed out, with my one free hand I did the signs for the wind release. Dad told me one handed jutsu's aren't normal because they are usually very hard to master and control, but to me it felt no different from the two handed ones. With out speaking a word I threw the Wind release: wind cutter jutsu, it amplified the fires heat and range adding fast blades of fire. It was a hard Jutsu to master, I had gotten burned so many times, because I would get scared by the heat and loose control of it, now it was just a matter of the chakra it took up. Two big jutsu's put together like this took nearly half of my chakra stores, if it wasn't for my stores of chakra I could use to replenish, I wouldn't even think about using it in a fight. Especially a solo fight. "It takes up to much Chakra to be logical in a solo fight" I turned around to look at Sensei and Kakashi. They starred at with wide eye's (well eye, in Kakashi's case) The blond man kept opening and closing his mouth as if trying and failing to figure out what to say. At first I learnt that combo with Itachi, but while i was training by myself I fooled around just to see if I could. I failed ALOT before I mastered it, and boy was it a painful road, to mastery of that jutsu.

"That was amazing Kina-chan! Who taught you this? One handed seals, how long have you been doing that?" Minato sounded more like Kushina right now.

"I was just fooling around one day and thought I'd give it a try, dad made that move to be a combo with Itachi. The one handed seals come very easily to me, it feels no different than the two handed seals. I've had very good control of my chakra ever since I was little, dad says that's why I'm able do pick up jutsu's so quick." I looked down at my feet feeling embarrassed by the looks they where giving me.

"That remarkable!" Sensei exclaimed. "with your speed, stamina, taijutsu, and ninjutsu where it's at I don't know how much I'm able to teach you." He thought for a second. "I could teach you some more wind jutsu's" He thought for a second. "how about for now you head home Kakashi will walk you." Kakashi looked betrayed by his Sensei, but didn't protest.

"very well, sensei." I bowed than started to head towards home. I was not in a good mood. Kakashi ran to my side, and together we headed to the Uchiha district. "you don't have to walk me." I said coldly to the boy beside me. He just stayed silent and continued walking beside me. God damn didn't he know when to give a girl space! I was so done with this day, and done with his company.

"Sensei was just trying to test you, he would have stopped any kunai that you couldn't dodge." I gave him the meanest glare I could muster, he shifted his eyes away uncomfortably. That's right you feel my wrath.

"I didn't see him stopping the two kunai I couldn't dodge, so that's a bunch of crap. If I hadn't moved those would have killed me." I said angrily. "just because they didn't doesn't make me any less mad. I don't care if you think I'm over reacting. My father and I made it clear that I didn't want to graduate, so I'm only here because you can't turn down a mentorship from the hokage. So I don't want to be here, and I don't like being separated from my brother, and if he just respected my wishes instead, I would be at the academy with my brother not dodging kunai's being thrown by psycho's who thinks it's okay to try to kill a four year old for a "test". So I don't want to hear your guy's crap excuses." I jumped onto the nearest roof, planning to take the roof route home. "and I definitely don't need you walking me home." I ran full force away, but I could hear him following. I turned around sharply to him landing gracefully on the roof I was on. "What don't you understand!" I yelled at him. Oh god. I was crying. God damn body we are mad not sad! Kakashi stood up, not making eye contact with me at all.

"you didn't want to be a ninja?" he asked quietly.

"of course I did you idiot! I wanted to be a ninja alongside my brother, but first I wanted to be a kid!" I cried out to him. He turned his head sharply towards me at my words. Even I was a little surprised by them, and even more surprised about the truth behind them. "Just never mind, leave me alone." Kakashi walked towards me suddenly, and reached for my face than stopped, at when I flashed a glare.

"Kina, look at your tears!" I brought a hand to my face to wipe my tears, they where cold, which was weird because they felt so hot against my face. I pulled my hand away, they where little pieces of ice. I stared at the in wonder. "Is that normal for you?"

"yes I cry crystals all the time." I replied sarcastically. "no this is not normal." I grabbed another that was slipping down my face, it was strange that they acted like normal tears sliding down my face, but they where tear shaped ice crystals.

"come one we should go show sensei." he said jumping to the next rooftop this time in the direction of the hokage tower.

"no I need to go show my dad." I said back defiantly.

"you need to tell your sensei first now, that's how these things work." I jumped defiantly to the next rooftop, heading full speed ahead to my house, I heard Kakashi growl than run after me, I channeled chakra to my feet to ensure i could stay ahead of him, suddenly I saw a weird three prong kunai fly past me, than Minato sensei popped out of no where right in front of me, i channeled more chakra into my feet and hands using all four limbs to stop before crashing into the blond man. I cartwheeled sideways, channeling chakra to push off hard on my hands landing to the roofs on the other side of the street.

"Kina-chan! Why are you running?" Minato yelled after me.

"I have to go to my dad!" I ran faster pushing my legs to their limit, another Kunai flew past me, though this time knowing what it was, I did a baseball slid through Minato's legs using wind chakra to propel me. I summersaulted than kicked off the edge of the roof, I was on to the next one, and kept running, another kunai flew past, I jumped to the roofs on the other side of the road again, though Kakashi was on this side. I was a mere ten roofs from the Uchiha district when another Kunai flew past me, I couldn't go forwards, or back because Kakashi was there. So I went down. I dropped into and ally between two buildings and ran I made it several steps before Minato and Kakashi were in front of me, Sensei grabbed hold of me, than before I knew it we where all back in the training yard we were an hour ago. No way I could run and hope to get away now, my chakra was three quarters of the way gone, I took a moment to summon chakra from inner me, with little protest from her.

"That was one hell of a chase!" Sensei said cheerfully. "now why were we chasing you?" He asked looking from Kakashi to me.

"she was crying Ice and wasn't going to tell you." Kakashi reported. Why that snot nosed brat.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to tell him you dick! I said I wanted to tell my dad!" I replied with venom in my voice. "It's my own business who I tell, I don't need you telling me who I can and can't tell!"

"whoa wait. Kina you where crying ice?" Minato sensei asked sounding a bit alarmed. I opened my hand to reveal the two little ice crystals in my hand, he went to pick one up but it instantly turned to water at his touch. "well lets go talk to your father."


	12. Chapter 12

Sensei teleported the three of us a few blocks away from the Uchiha compound. We took off at a swift pace to my house. I didn't know if my dad would even be home right now, but whether he was or not I just wanted to be home. The closer we got the faster I walked until suddenly I running full speed ahead. I finally reached my house and slid the door open running inside.

"Momma!" I cried out. I heard two pairs of feet quickly running towards me. Thank god dad was home. They both came rushing towards me looking concerned, not even looking up when Minato and Kakashi stepped inside the house.

"whats wrong Kina-chan?" Dad said concern dripping from his voice, he picked me up into a hug squeezing me tightly.

"It's been an awful day." my voice was muffled by his chest.

"why are you covered in blood?! What happened to your shirt?" Mom asked while rubbing my back.

"I got hit with Kunai." My voice was trembling. In all fairness I did just cry Ice I have a right to be freaking out. My mother turned to Minato fire in her eyes.

"She got hit with kunai?" she asked him angrily. "What where you doing!?"

"It was a speed and agility test, she was doing so well but after nearly two hours she couldn't dodge fast enough!" quickly tried to explain as my very angry mother approached him. I silently cheered her on.

"why where Kunai involved in this test! There are far better ways to test those things!" you tell him mom!

"Well she did great, lasted 20 minuets longer than Kakashi did!" Dad glared at him, stopping sensei's words.

"Kina are you okay?" he asked squeezing me tighter.

"yeah, I already got mad at him, than I showed him my jutsu's. On my way home Kakashi wouldn't leave me alone even though I asked several times, I started crying, and ice came out instead of tears." I pulled away from his chest and showed him the tear I still had in my hand, he carefully put me down and bent down to look at it. "don't touch it, it melts when other people touch it." Mom knelt beside dad, both of them looking at my tear in wonder.

"Thats why we came here. Do you have any knowledge of her parents?" Minato asked.

"Whoa wait. She isn't a Uchiha?" Kakashi spoke up for the first time. Mom and dad shot the boy a venomous glare.

"Of course she is! Just not by blood." Dad replied to him than looked to Minato. "We have no knowledge, I was on borer patrol when a report came in saying there was two Ame ninja close to the Village we found their tracks and chased after them. It was a couple, they delivered Kina in the forest than left her, we returned home right away once we found her. I never made contact with them." He explained.

"Well she appears to have some sort of blood line trait from them, if only we knew who they where." he thought for a second. "We could ask the Yamanaka clan to look into her first memory's." I stiffened at that suggestion.

"They left her moments after she was born! Even if they could find that memory, she wouldn't have had the eyesight to see them." Mom retorted. I love my mother so much today. "We can try to unlock her Kekkei genkai another way." she paused for a second. "now would you like to stay for tea or do you have some where else to be?" It sounded like a nice invite, but it was more like a dismissal.

"Uh no, I have to go." He left our house with Kakashi at his heels. Once they left I looked at my dad, he grabbed my face between his hands and kissed my forehead.

"It's been a bad day" was all I managed to say.

MINATO POV:

Well. Today could have gone better. My other three students laughed off my Kunai test, they where a little angry with me but the free food afterwards cheered them up. No matter how many times I smiled at her she would just stare at me with those big blue eyes. She liked me two days ago, me and Kushina where the only ones who would come to her birthday, and every time we would visit she would chat happily with me. I thought mentoring her would be easy and she would have fun with me, since she was already comfortable with me. It was quite the opposite, she yelled at me.

"She said you knew she didn't want to graduate yet." Kakashi spoke softly beside me while we walked. "she said she did want to be a ninja but she wanted to be a kid first." His words hit me deep. Is that why Fugaku, Mikoto, and Kina all of a sudden regarded me so coldly.

"I kind of thought it was an act, that Fugaku was holding her back so she didn't outwardly excel faster than Itachi." I told the boy truthfully.

"I don't think the Fugaku we see is the one she see's. She said she wanted to wait to graduate with Itachi." I sighed deeply. If only I had assessed the situation deeper before approving her graduation. "She also called us psycho's." fair enough, we did throw kunai's at her for almost two hours.

"She has so much power though. She was able to run from me for ten minuets." I hadn't had a good chase like that in so long. "It took her no time at all to figure out my teleportation jutsu, she thought so quickly that she evaded me three times. She utilized her chakra in so many different ways in just ten minuets. Not only is she powerful but she is smart and tactful." I gushed about her for a minuet before I realised I was rambling.

"Her fire Blades where impressive." Kakashi noted.

"YES! One handed seals! While she was already doing a jutsu! She must have amazing concentration!" I haven't been this impressed about a child since I first met Kakashi.

"she sure is something." Kakashi said wistfully.

"Sure is!" I agreed cheerfully.

"To bad she hates you." yea to bad.

KINA POV:

Mom cleaned my cuts, than dressed the wounds all while saying a rainbow of colourful words about Minato.

"Minato just hasn't had a student like you before, he doesn't know how to act with you." Dad explained. "but today should be good lesson for him, don't give up on him yet." why did it look like he was forceing those words?

"okay. I may have been to hard on him." I admitted.

"No you weren't today you showed him that his normal teaching methods wont work, you where not wrong to get upset." he smiled warmly at me in reassurance. "now, why don't you go change your shirt, and tomorrow we can go pick you up a new one." I smiled back than went to go change. After I was in a plain black shirt like my old one (minus the pretty designs at the bottom) I flopped onto mine and Itachi's bed.

"Kina-chan?" I heard Itachi ask. I bolted up right rubbing my eyes. Woops I fell asleep, though obviously one of my parents came in and put me into the bed properly and tucking me under the blankets. I opened my eyes Itachi was sitting at the end of my bed looking at me curiously.

"ITACHI!" I yelled and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back.

"school is so boring without having to fight all the boys away." he paused "Shisui said you kissed him, honestly Kina I leave you alone for a day and you go off kissing boys." he joked.

"It was only on the cheek, and because he got me a gift." I squeezed Itachi tighter.

"Dad said you had a bad day today?" we ended up under the covers laying on our sides facing each other as I told him the whole story of my day.

"Kakashi's name is officially off your true love list." Itachi decided. I just giggled at his seriousness we heard our names being called for dinner and headed down the stairs. After spending time with Itachi and my parents I decided today wasn't that bad of a day after all.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short I was tying to make them all longer but this one just wrapped itself up so nicely! don't worry Kina and Minato will make nice next chapter! Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you guys like it! I love writing it so I'm happy you all enjoy it. feel free to ask questions or make suggestions I would live to hear what you have to say!


	13. Chapter 13

I took off to he training field long before anyone in my house was even awake leaving a note behind for them to find. I didn't notice until now all the burnt and cut down tree's from my attack yesterday. I know how the hell do you miss burning and cutting down a forest? No freaking clue. I walked to the far side of the training field that was mostly stumps feeling pretty bad. I know that this world doesn't have global warming and it definitely isn't lacking in the tree department like my last life, but I still felt sad for the trees. Stumps can grow back though, they just look goofy in the long process, they just needed water. There was a stream on the other side of the training ground, but I didn't have any means to get it here. That's when I got a good (or stupid) idea. I sat in front of the stream, and started visualizing what I wanted to do, while building up chakra, I made a small whirlwind of air between my hands, expanding it and adding more wind little by little, eventually it was bigger than me and I was 6 feet away using chakra to spin it. Why hair was whipping all around and my shirt kept flying up than slapping back down, I tried to imagine the wind contained in only the 7 foot ball, it mostly work except for a gentle breeze coming from it. I slowly walk directing it, kind of like how magneto directs metal. Okay I felt a little bad ass. I lowered it into the stream, turning the water to vapor in my sphere. Painfully slowly I walked to the other end of the training field to the stumps. I had crazy tunnel vision right now, a beauty pageant for sumo's could be happening behind me and I wouldn't even know it. I started lifting the sphere off the ground, It was surprisingly heavy, and although it didn't take more than the original amount of chakra to maintain, it took immense concentration to lift, it was about 25 feet in the air, when I started the grand finally. We all know how clouds are made, water vapour condensed. I started condensing the air, imagining the partials getting closer and closer together mixing with water vapor, an image of a can of sardines popped into my head but I quickly banished that thought before it brake my concentration. What I wasn't expecting was an explosion. The air exploded with a loud pop noise, and I felt a snap in my chakra as it did, water was sprayed everywhere like rain. Okay not exactly what I wanted to do, but it ultimately did what I wanted. I ran over to the stumps and sure enough the rain was coming down onto the ground around them, I sat happily on one of them.

"Why did it explode? The tree major components of the air around us are oxygen, carbon dioxide, and nitrogen. Carbon dioxide compressed makes dry ice, oxygen compressed makes liquid oxygen...which explodes very easily. Nitrogen compressed makes liquid nitrogen... Also explodes very easy. Hmm I probably condensed to fast and to much, I must of accidentally made liquids out of the gas." I thought to my self. "maybe next time I start slowing condensing the water and air as I'm moving it, so it doesn't happen all at once!" I don't know why I wanted to make a cloud so bad but the idea came to my head and now I just really want to make a cloud.

"Wow Kina! You made it rain! What was that sphere thing you where doing? Where did you learn it?" Sensei and Kakashi where standing several feet away from me. "and what was all that stuff you just said?" sensei asked. Wait was a talking out loud.

"oh i was trying to make a cloud but I did something wrong I was just trying to figure out what." please don't think I'm crazy, please don't think I'm crazy. I chanted to myself. "and I just made that up just now, its not that hard, you just spin air really fast in different directions, it takes allot of concentration, but if you visualise what you want before you start it's pretty easy." Sensei opened up his hand and a small ball of blue glowing chakra appeared moving the same way my wind sphere did. "see you did it! But instead of pure chakra use wind chakra."

"I call this the resengan, it took me three years to make and master. But I could never add wind chakra." his usually cheerful face looked disheartened. Why couldn't he add wind chakra it was pretty simple. "how did you do it in just a few hours?" he looked at me curiously.

"want me to teach you?" he nodded and I motioned for two stumps near me for them to sit on. I brought my legs up to sit cross legged and looked at sensei pointedly to do the same. Okay so I don't know if you have to sit this way to meditate but it helps me. "okay close your eyes and try to visualise what I'm saying. First start with on band of wind moving in a circular direction, then add another on top of the. I imagined it like yarn, so every time I added another band of wind it was like rolling yarn into a ball." i gave him a couple minuets to imagine that. "Okay now add yarn going the other way, against the other strings you where adding." I gave him some more time to visualize "now go the other direction. You keep doing that until you got the size you want, but i think we should start small." I saw him nod slightly. He had his eyes squeezed shut in concentration. "good! Ready to try it?"

"lets give it a go!" he said cheerfully but I could tell her was nervous.

"don't doubt yourself or your going to fail before you even start!" I reprimanded. Sensei laughed. I led him to the middle of the clearing. "Okay give it a go!" I smiled encouragingly at him. Kakashi was standing behind me watching curiously. Sensei extended one of his hands, I bent down grabbed a rock and threw it at him.

"OW! Kina what was that for!" he rubbed his shoulder where the rock hit him, big baby i didn't even throw it hard.

"Two hands! The wind is unstable, and heavy." he rolled his eyes but brought his other hand out. "start with one band slowly build." I instructed. He only got too three bands when it fizzled out. "not enough concentration, or chakra." I walked towards him. "put your hands underneath mine and feel how I do it." he placed his hands under mine though the difference in size was almost laughable. I started wrapping the wind into a ball each band going in a different direction, until it was the size of a soft ball, I lifted it into the air and made it explode 20 feet above us. "It doesn't feel safe enough to go off close to us." I explained as he watched it drift above our heads than explode in a loud bang.

"you literally wind it in your hands like yarn." he said softly mostly to him self. An expression of determination spread across his face. He tried again getting further than his last try, but it fizzled out.

"stop getting distracted!"

"right right sorry!" Third try, it exploded, though thank fully it was only 6 bands so it didn't do to much damage.

"To close together, It was to compressed and that's why it exploded. I used yarn as a visualizer because you don't wrap yarn tightly." he got back to work. Kakashi spoke up for the first time today.

"Don't you think its weird that your teaching your sensei." he asked. Yeah I guess that was really weird.

"Well he seems attached to that jutsu, and I just made it to water the tree's." I giggled. "I was actually trying to make a cloud."

"You completed Sensei's jutsu, by trying to make a cloud?" I laughed and nodded.

"look Kina! 16 bands!" he had a ball of wind chakra in his hands a little smaller than a baseball, smiling proudly at me. His hair was flying everywhere as with his clothes.

"Sensei concentrate or it will-" It fizzled out in his hands. How embarrassing. "your making good progress though." POP. Another exploded loudly. "Sensei! If you explode another one back to meditating for you! These could really hurt you." I summoned a soft ball sized one then directed it to the ground 15 feet away, I compressed the molecules and it exploded sending dirt flying and leaving a large crater. Wow. Maybe we should go check out his hands to make sure nothing is wrong with them. We all starred wide eyed at the crater I just made.

"Sensei! How do your hands feel?" Kakashi asked, worrying about the same thing I was.

"they feel fine, that was impressive!" he started to try again.

"Sensei, if that's the damage its done I'm not sure you should keep trying while you cant control it." I said.

"It's fine I'll just be sure not to condense it!" he said cheerfully. I walked up to him putting my hands under his.

"let me monitor you than." he nodded, and we spent the next four hours straight like that.

"THERE! I got it! Kakashi look!" Minato was holding a wind rasengan, and looked to where Kakashi had been sitting all morning.

"I sent him to get lunch. Now let it die so we can take a break." He did as instructed, and we both sat down. He was pretty exhausted from using so much chakra. He laid back onto the grass and I did the same. "so how are we going to fix that big hole?" I asked pointing to the crater.

"I'll get and earth style user to come by and fill it in and make it all new." he said tiredly. "I'm sorry I approved your early graduation, I thought your dad was holding you back so you wouldn't outwardly excel better than Itachi." he spoke sadly.

"My dad isn't like that. Not with us. He wanted me to go to the academy when I was two, because that's when I was first ready, but I didn't want to cause trouble with my clan. I just wanted to stay with my brother, be genin together, and battle together. I wanted to make friends in the academy, and watch Itachi get mauled by girls, laugh with Shisui and visit with Hanah. But now I'm a genin, and I don't get to go to the academy, share my lunch with my friends, bring my report card home to my parents. I'm not stupid, I know you can't teach me much, so I know I'll be sent out on missions, where I will likely kill people, because it's me or them. Just like that, my childhood was gone." I sniffled, I hadn't been this honest with anybody not even myself. "Just like that, distance grew between me and my brother. The more I progress the more the distance grows." I stated sadly. Sensei stayed quiet beside me for a long time after my speech.

"how abut I make you a promise? When your brother graduates you will be on his team?" before I could answer, he added. "and I'll even let you pick one more person for your team."

"That sounds great! Thanks Sensei." He chuckled beside me.

"I think your MY Sensei. You teach me so much." I blushed.

"I'm sure you would have found a way to complete your rasengan eventually, I just sped up your progress."

"I don't think I would have." he said wistfully. There was a puff of leaves behind us.

"I brought lunch." We both sat up as the silver haired boy sat down. He handed us each box lunch.

"hey! My mom made these!" I could tell it was her cooking right away.

"Yeah she was bringing us all lunch, and I met her on my way into town." Kakashi explained, strategically hiding behind a book to eat his food. "She wanted me to tell you to have a good day." I smiled down at my food.

After we ate Sensei wanted to get started on learning how to direct the wind rasengan else where, instead of keeping it in his hands.

"your control and concentration is still to shaky to try that." I explained. "Summon and let it die until it becomes second nature THAN we will move on to moving it around." He did as I said grumbling about me being bossy. I sat cross legged to meditate on a stump while he worked. I was Probably lost in my own mind for hours going through little facts.

"what are you doing?" Kakashi asked breaking my concentration. I opened my eyes to look at him.

"I'm trying to figure out my Kekkei Genkai through meditation." I thought how to explain it. "Its like looking through a pile of laundry for a specific item. Except I'm looking through my mind."

"That sounds boring."

"It is a bit, but I also find it relaxing." he looked at me skeptically. "well I found out allot about myself so far, mostly trivial, like why I love fish so much. Why I'm scarred of tight places. I was looking into my dominate and recessive genes until you interrupted."

"what does that even mean?" He sat on the stump across from me waiting for an explanation.

"you will probably find this boring." he motioned for me to continue anyways. " Okay, your get your looks, and some parts of your personality from your parents, but often a child doesn't look like just one parents or the other, it's a mix of the two. That's because there are dominate genes and recessive genes. So your silver hair was a dominate gene, your got that from one of your parents, while the other parents hair colour was recessive. A Kekkei Genkai is a dominate gene so by looking into all my dominate genes I can figure out what my Kekkei Genkai is, and hopefully how it works. Though its going to take a while to search through everything. Needle in a haystack doesn't begin to cover it." I sighed.

"are you sure your four?" he eyed me skeptically again. "that sounds awfully advanced, same as when you where talking about chemicals earlier this morning." He is right, this is all knowledge from my past life. Think of a lie, think of a lie.

"It's amazing what meditation can teach you. Our body is made up of all sorts of chemicals and the more I meditate the more I learn." I laughed. "though sometimes I feel like a grown up in a kids body. I should be excited about boys, not genes and chemicals." He smiled under his mask. "I could go on all day about how chemicals and how they effect everything about us, even sleep! But I wont bore you with the details." Kakashi had a surprised look on his face. "what?"

"Sensei just passed out!" I turned around and sure enough the big blond man was in a crumpled heap. We both ran to him. "DO SOMETHING!" Kakashi yelled at me. What the hell and I supposed to do im four. I bent down and looked him over, he was breathing. He probably passed out from chakra exhaustion. I'm no medic so I had no clue what to do for him. I slapped him across the face.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled. Kakashi grabbed my hand tightly.

"what the hell, how is that going to help anything!" he complained

"what do you expect me to do I'm four! Its chakra exhaustion." the silver haired boy released my hand.

"weren't you watching his chakra to make sure he didn't over do it?"

"No I assumed a grown man could tell when to stop. Besides I don't even really know how to monitor someone's chakra." I mumbled the last part. Okay the Uchiha pride was rubbing off on me a little, I didn't like to admit I couldn't do something.

"I guess you can't do everything. What about that sleep chemical you where talking about?" I thought about it, I guess it could work. "well?"

"Can you let me think! okay Melatonin is created in the pineal gland, which is located just above the brain. All I have to do is un activate it. Easy." 10 seasons of greys anatomy help me now!

"what are you doing now?" Kakashi asked concerned as I sat Sensei against my body and put my hands to his head.

"I'm using chakra to get a accurate visualization of inside his skull. Now shush." should a four year old really be messing with someone's chemical balance? "Okay I just un activated his pineal gland...I think."

"you think?!" Kakashi asked.

"I've never used iryo ninjutsu!" of course I'm going to be unsure.

"WHAT!" Kakashi yelled at me.

"Don't yell at me! You told me too!"

"your and idiot! You made it sound like you knew!"

"guys why are you fighting?" Sensei slurred slumped over in my arms. "why cant I move my body."

"you happy? You paralyzed Sensei!" but I didn't even touch his brain why is he paralyzed. Wait!

"No I didn't! I woke up his mind, but he passed out due to lack of chakra so his minds awake but his body is asleep." I swear I hate this child.

"I feel so weirrrd." Sensei said dragging out the r sound.

"he is going to be pretty loopy." I stated as our sensei started smacking his tongue against his lips. "lets carry him to my house."

Well the walk home was embarrassing to say the least Kakashi held the upper half of sensei his arms wrapped around his shoulders, and blond head resting against his neck making Kakashi face downwards the whole time. I was holding up his feet, all the while Minato was acting high out of his mind. We got a few looks to say the least. Finally we reached my house but Kakashi stopped suddenly.

"there is no way we can make it up the stairs." he grunted under the weight of our sensei. I was about to speak but was interrupted by Minato screaming.

"HEY! FUGAKU! HEY!" he yelled so loud I could feel Kakashi flinch. My parents opened the door to our house, and stood in silence at the sight. "your daughter broke me." Minato said in a silly voice, mom burst in to laughter. "hey!" he cried offended by the laughter, only to make my dad join in.


	14. Chapter 14

Apparently all it took to get Sensei back to normal was to reactivate his pineal gland. Mom and Dad where impressed by my iryo nunjutsu, but asked me not to use it without training. Fair enough. Kakashi had gone to get Kushina since her husband was sleeping in the extra bed in mine and Itachi's room.

"so you where teaching Minato a jutsu when he passed out?" asked dad handing me a cup of tea, I had been allowed to drink it now since I was a ninja for some reason. Not that I'm complaining. I sipped the warm liquid before answering.

"yeah he basically had it mastered i just wanted him to get a good hold on it before I taught him the last step, so I left him to his own devices. I didn't think he would run him self into the ground like that." I explained.

"What jutsu was it." both my parents had that weird face they make when they are trying not to react to something I said or did. I often did things that four year olds shouldn't like for example, when I was trying to master the fire wind combo and asked my dad for pointers, they made that face. You know the 'you want to have a serious conversation and i really want to freak out about how smart you are" face.

"Well when I did it I just wanted to make a cloud to water some trees I demolished yesterday." I put out my hand and made a wind rasengan, the wind was contained in my sphere unlike Minato's so I didn't have to worry about demolishing my kitchen. Their eyes widened. "anyways, this is what he was working on, but when it explodes it's far to violent to keep in your hand so the next step I was going to teach him was maintaining it from a distance and moving it around." I weaved it around a bit then let it die out.

"that's amazing Kina!" they both exclaimed to me.

"I wanted to make a cloud but instead it exploded." I looked at the clock than jumped up excitedly. "I'm going to go pick Itachi up from school!" than i ran out of the house, barely hearing their goodbyes. I traveled by roof propelling myself with wind chakra as I went.

I was a little over zealous one my way here. It was about ten minuets before school was out. I sat at the tree's my friends and I used to sit at for lunch, and waited. The bell rang and I jumped up to stand near the door. Kids pooled out. All of a sudden they swarmed me, the older kids too, until it felt like they where stealing all my oxygen, they where asking flurries of questions I couldn't make them all out but tried to answer the ones that did.

"you beat the graduateing record Kina?"

"uh yea." I replied back to the voice, though I didn't know who it came from.

"thats your hitai-ate, can I touch it?"

"please don't." I pleaded.

"your mentoring with the hokage right?" someone from my left asked.

"yeah I heard that too!" an older boy agreed.

"My Dad say's there is no way there will be a female hokage."

"well did you tell your dad how pretty she is?" a boy from behind me yelled.

"My momma said its not all about a pretty face." replied a young girl

"My brother told me she isn't right to me the hokage, because of her clan."

"well your brother is stupid! Kina will make an excellent hokage" wait what? Hokage?

"yeah! And she is really strong!"

"yeah! She punched me in the face once." spoke a girl proudly.

"yeah well she elbowed me in the stomach just a couple days ago!" bragged another girl. What the hell is happening right now. I stood frozen in the middle of them, I could feel a panic attack coming on.

"EVERY ONE SHUT IT!" I yelled all of a sudden. All their mouths snapped shut. "good. Now I'm here to pick up my brother and Shisui. Please give me space." they backed up a few steps. "thank you. Now has anyone seen Itachi?" no one spoke so i turned to a girl I vaguely remember from my class.

"em he was still getting his bag, and waiting for Akio and Shisui." she said nervously. I walked through the crowd and into the school, to the familiar cubby room.

"Kina?" I heard Akio ask, I looked up at him. He quickly righted his clothes running a hand through his messy hair. "I was just waiting for Itachi, he went to go get Shisui. We where all going to surprise you by showing up at your house." he smiled sheepishly.

"looks like I'm the one who surprised you guys!" I laughed.

"yeah looks like it. Hey! Why are you peaking around the corner like that?" he asked as I cautiously looked into the hall way to see if I was followed.

"well when I got here I was mobbed so I wasn't followed." I explained to him. "no body followed" I said relieved.

"Admirers?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"pretty sure they were mostly haters." I laughed. What was with all that Hokage stuff.

"Kina?" I heard Itachi call.

"OH NO! We were going to surprise you!" complained Shisui. I looked back down the hall and saw them approaching side by side. I ran at them, giving them both a hug squeezing them together into my arms. "Ow! Kina, we have bones that don't feel nice smashed together!" I let go of them smiling brightly.

"well come on Akio lets head home." I walked towards the back doors of the school.

"em Kina you've been gone for like two days, the doors this way." Akio said pointing to the opposite way I was going.

"oh well I have a mob out there remember? We have to sneak around them." We had no trouble slipping out of the school yard without being noticed, but some kids had started heading home and where all along the streets. I hopped on to the nearest roof and motioned for them to follow.

"em Kina use three can roof hop but I don't think Akio can." Shisui reminded me. damn it. I jumped down and crouched down for the boy to go onto my back.

"Kina I'm not sure I want to." Akio said hesitantly.

"I'm more than strong enough Akio just hop on." I said hurriedly.

"Yeah Kina I think I should carry him, I am the strongest and fastest." said the older boy.

"Oh yeah I bet I could beat both of you home with Akio on my back. Akio get on my back and hold on." he finally jumped on, and we all went onto the roof I was on before. "Chakra is allowed, no contact though." I threw a rock up and channeled chakra into my legs once it hit the ground the three of us where off Shisui had a few foot lead on us. "Akio I need my hands, don't let go, hold on tightly!" I let go of his legs but they remained wrapped around my waist. With chakra in my legs and wind in my hands I zoomed ahead effortlessly cutting in front of Shisui making him slow his pace putting him in last. I could hear Akio laughing. "tell me if they get close." I instructed him. I landed in our front yard with a light thud, and Akio slipped off my back. I flopped onto the ground trying to catch my breath.

"you left them in the dust!" He exclaimed. Two soft thuds landed beside me I looked over and both boys flopped onto the ground like I just did.

"I lost." said Shisui sadly. Good my cut off slowed him down enough that Itachi pulled ahead.

"Mr stronger and faster." said Itachi out of breath throwing grass at the older boy. We all dragged ourselves to the kitchen past Mom, Dad, Kakashi, and Kushina and drank several glasses of water.

"Oh my what has you three so thirsty." mom asked while we drank.

"They roof top raced home." Akio giggled. Kushina laughed excitedly.

"OH YEAH! Who won!?"

"Kina of course." spoke Itachi after he got his fill of water. "And she beat us while carrying Akio on her back." he smiled proudly at me, making me blush a bit. "Come on guys lets go to the back yard." he motioned for us to follow him but I stayed in my spot.

"you guys go ahead I just have to talk to Mom and Dad about something." the three boys scampered off to the back yard. I sat at the end of the table, with Kakashi on one side and Mom on the other.

"uh-oh are we in trouble?" Mom joked.

"No no it's nothing like that. It's just that while I was at school today a whole bunch of kids where talking about me becoming Hokage. I was just wondering if you know what that's all about." Kushina laughed, making me feel really dumb.

"Kina-chan, that's not just a rumor." Kushina said in her cutesy voice, I was really glad there was a table and Kakashi between us because if there wasn't she would be squishing my cheeks. "Minato named you his successor that's why your his student." my eye's widened.

"Kina-chan didn't you know this?" Mom asked. I shook my head. No way in hell did I know that!

"Your so observant of everything we all assumed you knew. This mentorship with Minato is to train you to be Hokage one day. Why else would the hokage take a student?" Dad explained in a gentle voice.

"Kakashi is his student!" I pointed a finger to Kakashi.

"I was his student before he was Hokage."

"Don't enough jounins have to approve me! I am only four, no one is going to approve me!"

"well Minato sent your file with newly imputed information, to a bunch of jounin last night, most of the major clans has already approved. Choza, Shikaku, Inoichi, Shibi, even Hizashi Hyuga. Than you have my vote, so you have more than enough support. It's going to be announced publicly we where going to talk about it tonight when Minato woke up." those names. Those names feel...

"Choza- father to Chouji Akimichi. Shikaku- father to Shikamaru Nara. Inoichi- father to Ino Yamanaka. Shibi- father to Shino Aburame. Hiazashi- father to Negi Hyuga." My mind was fuzzy I couldn't see what was in front of me, instead I was looking at images of people I had never met there was time lapses between each of the images.

"Kina listen to my voice. Kina. Kina listen to my voice." Dad? Dad is that you? "Kina come on sweet heart. Snap out of it." an image of my dad floated in front of me, except he wasn't my dad. He and a stern face with frown lines under his mouth. All of a sudden inner me was in front of me.

"You don't want to look at that." She punched me in the face and I was jolted in to reality.

"Oh god Kina! Are you okay?" I was laying cradled in my dads arms with mother on the other side of me, I could see Kushina and Kakashi Looking at me concerned.

"what happened?" I asked, mom laughed with relief.

"you just told us what all the major clan leaders childrens names are going to be."


	15. Chapter 15

I sat cross legged on the kitchen floor with both my parents hands in mine, it took seconds to get to the lake where Inner me lives inside my mind, she was sitting the exact same way as me. A perfect mirror, except her face was cracked and she was missing an arm. I nodded My outer body head signaling my parents, I felt their chakra funnel into me and I brought it to my hands, I walked over to Inner me, I brought one of my glowing hands and brought it to her face fixing the crack. It felt like fixing a clay statue, the chakra was new clay I was sticking in the crack then remolding the statue until you couldn't even tell the crack was once there. I was an artist in my old life to the task was simple, though the arm would take a while. I've had five of these episodes since the seal was first put on, though before I met inner me I was just repairing a seal, now I was putting her back together after they happened. While I worked on her arms I heard distant voices from my physical body, the voices echoing threw the plain I was in right now.

"what are you doing?" I heard Kushina ask.

"we are giving her chakra to reinforce the seal." dad explained to her.

"does this happen often?" asked Kakashi.

"Only when she is feeling allot of emotions and then something is said or done that triggers a prophecy." Mom spoke sweetly though you could hear the concern hidden beneath her words.

"couldn't we use her prophecy's?" He asked.

"Did what she say to you two years ago help you at all? Do you think knowing what you will name your unborn kids will help anyone? If it helps no one and hurts her, there is no point" replied dad monotone. I looked into the eyes of the girl in front of me.

"is that how you hear everyone all the time?" she nodded under my hands still unable to talk. "kind of spooky." she nodded again. I often felt sad for inner me, she was alone on this lake all the time, with all memory's I didn't want to keep, and all the things about myself I hated. I finished fixing her face and nodded my outer body head and Chakra was channeled into my body. I put my hands to the girls stump an she winced.

"It's getting harder to knock your ass back to reality." she complained.

"how do you feel about picking your self a name?" I asked her as I molded her a new arm. Nodding my outer head again for more chakra.

"not afraid I'll go all criminal mind psycho crazy on you." she joked in a pained voice.

"nope still worried about that, I just figured if your going to keep sending my ass back to reality you at least deserve a name."

"well than call me Yuki, the one who keeps you from going bat shit crazy lady hokage!" she said cheerfully. "So you going to take the job?" she asked me.

"I don't think I have a choice really."

"well I think you should, I know the future and you keep changing it for the better, by just being you." I sighed deeply. It just felt like to much to handle. I nodded my head on my outer body again, which was becoming harder and harder to do.

"that's the third time she has asked for chakra in the past five minuets. What does that mean." Kushina asked worriedly.

"It mean there was a bog break and it's going to take a while to fix. Good thing you guys are here take her hands and if she twitches a finger or nods give her chakra, we cant safely give her more." dad asked.

"man that really is freaky." I commented as dads voice bounced around the landscape.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it." Yuki said. I twitched my finger and felt two new chakras pour into me, sending way more than I expected, it took me a moment gather my wits. I finished her arm with chakra to spare.

"here is some extra for you." I held out a glowing hand, we shook hands and the chakra Kushina and Kakashi gave me transferred to her.

"when she wakes, pretend nothing happened." I heard my mom whisper.

"well until next time you loose your shit." Yuki saluted a good-bye, and I opened my eyes back in my kitchen. Kushina and Kakashi where still holding my hands with concerned faces.

"thanks guys, that was pretty hard." I said while standing up. "Once Minato wake we can talk about the Hokage thing, but I'm going to go play with my friends." I stopped at the door way and turned around. "Kakashi you can come to if you would like grown up talk get boring!" I heard him following behind me. Once I got outside all three boys turned around from where they where sitting in the grass. "Kakashi and I finally escaped the grown up! All they do is yap!" I complained dramatically though Itachi gave me a knowing expression. He had this funny ability to know when something was wrong. I was pretty surprised Kakashi actually took my offer, I didn't think he would want to hang out with a bunch of 4-7 year olds. "so what are you boys talking about?" Shisui grinned with an evil glint in his eye.

"Akio was just telling us how pretty he thought you where."

"HEY!" complained Akio blushing deeply.

"said the boy who told me I'd be pretty with gloves on my ears." I teased. Now Shisui and Akio where both blushing brightly. "This is Kakashi Hatake, we share a Sensei." I gestured to the silver haired boy beside me while plopping down beside Itachi. He grabbed my hand sensing I needed comfort, I squeezed it tightly, no one noticed except Kakashi.

"Pleased to meet you." Kakashi said stiffly sitting beside me. The other two boys eyed him cautiously.

"So does that mean you are competing for Hokage?" Shisui asked. Does everyone freaking know about this hokage business but me!

"whoa wait hokage!" yay! Akio was surprised too, I wasn't the only one who didn't put two and two together.

"No I was yondaime hokage's student before he was made hokage." Kakashi explained. Shisui nodded than started explaining to Akio about the whole hokage thing, it was peaceful sitting in the backyard yard with my brother and friends, joking around being childish. Something I was already starting to miss. They left after dinner promising to come visit me again soon. Minato had already gotten up before dinner, and was feeling mostly back to normal after popping two soldier pills. Me and Itachi sat on opposite ends of the table, all of us had serious expression because the real talk was about to start.

"Okay so my choice in successor has already been approved, The jounin and third hokage where blown away by her scores at her age. The only real opposition we have is the council, and the civilians who feel a female heir is un conventional." all the women in the room made a sour expression, yes i included myself in the women's category. "but she has enough support that a good welcoming speech should sooth the civilians." My eye's widened.

"Speech?" I squeaked out.

"Yes did you think you where just going to stand there and look cute at the announcement ceremony." Kushina asked. I mean a girl can hope. I rubbed my hands nervously on my lap.

"are you okay Kina?" Mom asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, I mean, well I don't know. This is all being thrown at me in one day. Its just allot." verbal diarrhea alert. "I'm so young, what if no one thinks I'm good enough. I don't even know if I'm good enough, I mean I'm four! How could anyone trust me with their futures, what if I mess everything up. I don't know if I can do it!" My rambling was cut of by Itachi.

"I know you can. Even when you doubt yourself, I'll be beside you with full confidence in you." We locked eye's and smiled at each other. What would I do with out him.

"Okay so I have to write a speech, one that will be so awesome people will forget any and all sexist thoughts." I spoke with new found confidence. "what next?" we spent the rest of the evening going over everything for the ceremony in two days. Am I freaking out? Why yes, yes I am.

Hey so, if I where you guys I'd be freaking out so I wanted to make a few things clear. She will not be Hokage anytime soon. I even plan to still have tsunade Hokage eventually, so fear not, once she reaches an appropriate age she will be Hokage.

* * *

After this next chapter there will be a time skip of a couple months. I can only talk about training and friends so much before getting bored.

Thanks for the reviews follows and favourites, you guys rock!

Shaun.H: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far, a few months and we shall see how things are with Sasuke in the picture!


	16. Chapter 16

I sat in a chair beside the third hokage and elders outside the hokage tower facing a large crowd of both shinobi and civilians. Minato sensei was standing in front of me.

"When I took on the role of hokage, I was nervous about many thing, high on that list was choosing a successor. Choosing the person to take over the role of hokage after me was a very daunting decision that I didn't take lightly." He addressed the crowd in a loud confident voice, i tried to take note of for my own speech. "I am happy to say I am fully confident in the person I have chosen and know you will become confident in her too." He paused before speaking again. "My successor Mujakina Uchiha." He motioned to me and all at once the crowds eyes landed on me. I suppressed the urge to run and walked to stand where Sensei was and he moved to sit in my spot. I spent the last two day writing and rehearsing my speech, not even my family had heard it though.

"It is a tremendous honor to be chosen as yondaime hokage's successor. As I look at all of you, I see the same thoughts running across your mind as I had when I first heard about lord hokage's decision; I'm to young, too inexperienced, has the Hokage lost his mind?" they laughed at the last one, making me smile. "I don't blame you for having these thoughts. With great power comes great responsibility." Yes I quoted spider man. "I know this all to well. I promise that I will work hard to become stronger, you don't have to trust in me right away, I will prove my worth to you, and when the day comes I become hokage, I hope that I have earned the honor of your trust. I was approved by many great shinobi of our village and I hope to one day make them all proud of their decisions." I paused, not sure if I wanted to go fourth with the rest of my speech. "My name is Mujakina though I'd rather be called Kina, I am four years old. I am a genin and I'm not overly fond of my sensei's habit of throwing sharp items at me in training." I gave Minato a pointed look as the crowd laughed. "My favorite foods are cinnamon buns and fish of any sort. I hate cabbage. My favorite colour is teal and I hate sewing. I'm telling you all of this because I want to get to know all of you, and for you to get to know me. One of the good things about being chosen as a successor so young is that I have many years to get to know you and for you to get to know me before I take up my title." I bowed to the audience. "thank you all for this honor and opportunity to speak to you all." before I even straightened up the crowd started cheering. Minato grabbed my hand and together we walked into the Hokage tower behind the third hokage and elders. We all walked silently to Minato's office. Once we got there we walked in one by one, passing by two anbu who where standing by the door. I was the last in so one of them followed my in. The anbu was standing pretty close though was that normal?

 _Danger_! Yuki yelled inside my mind but it was to late, I felt a searing pain in my back as I was stabbed. _You attack I'll heal you_! I summoned a seven banded wind rasengan and sent it to my attackers legs, it exploded and I felt the attackers blood spatter against my back, I felt Yuki healing me but only enough so I wouldn't die or pass out right away. I heard Minato call out to me, I tried to look at him but my vision was blurry he was standing above him was the elders and Hiruzen, they all looked concerned. Wait except the bandaged one, he looks annoyed. That's Donzo, hey Yuki isn't that- I lost consciousness before I could finish the thought.

I woke up in a hospital bed with a massive back ache. The room was dark except for the moonlight slipping in through the window. I tried to sit up and hissed in pain.

"not a good idea." Spoke a voice beside me. I turned my head and was incredibly surprised at who it was.

"Shikaku Nara?" I asked surprised wondering if it was someone pranking me. "what happened?" He stood up from his chair and stood beside my bed.

"someone tried to assassinate you Kina- senpei" I was actually asking about what happened with the anbu who tried to assassinate me but I let him continue. "He stabbed you in the back, and should have succeeded but it seems you healed yourself. The hokage and elders are very impressed they said you where able to stop the bleeding cauterizing your own veins from the inside while fending off your attacker." he spoke softly, but I could hear the marvel in voice.

"why did the anbu attack me. Who was he." I knew the attacker was a he from his voice when I attacked his legs "where is he? He isn't in the hospital is he?" I asked concerned. The wounds I gave him wouldn't have killed him but he would have needed medical attention right away if we wanted him alive long enough to question him.

"He had an inferno seal that he set off when you disabled his legs, his body is completely gone, we don't know who he is or who sent him." well that's just peachy, I had someone out there who wanted me dead and wasn't afraid to hire help.

"he had a snake mask, but I'm assuming he wasn't the real anbu guard."

"That's correct Kina- senpei." he had a very serious look on his scarred face.

"Is the real snake okay?" I asked.

"we found him near death in the eastern woods." he reported. "he just got out of surgery and Inoichi had a look into his mind, and snake never saw his attackers face so we are still in the dark."

"could I see him, I want to make sure he is alright." I felt responsible for his attack, for some reason.

"you could probably see him in the morning." he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude asking all these questions, I am just a little freaked out." I had jitters going through my body. It's weird knowing someone want you dead.

"It's okay your not being rude. Tuff first day as successor." he laughed a little bitterly. "everyone in the village is very worried about you. You made quite the impression with your speech."

"I just tried to be honest, I don't have a right to expect respect from every one when I have done nothing to deserve it."

"I think you'll find you have already earned most of our respect already." He said wistfully. All I did was give a speech and almost get killed.

"Hey not to sound rude, but why are you here?" I giggled, I definitely didn't think that I'd wake up to him beside my bed. He sat down in his chair and chuckled.

"well your parents where here but we went them home because they where calling the nurses over every little thing you did, we told them we would have anbu guard you, but your dad insisted that a someone without a mask be sent to guard you. So here I am." sounds like my dad. "you should rest now though, your family will be here bright and early as I'm sure you already know." I laughed than tried to rest, but I couldn't manage to quiet my mind enough to sleep, and my back ached like you wouldn't believe. I felt warmth spread across my back suddenly.

Yuki? I asked in my mind

 _They did a shit job, I'm just fixing it._

Thanks for saving me Yuki.

 _Hey! Don't be getting the warm and fuzzys. I was saving myself._ Her laugh echoed through my mind.

Well, you still saved me so thanks. She didn't respond I just continued to feel her healing my back. I tried to close my eye's to rest but every time I did I would see a snake mask and Donzo's annoyed face. I sighed and sat up cross legged in my bed.

"hey I don't think you should be sitting up." Shikaku said getting up from his seat. "wait are you healing yourself?" his voice sounded surprised, as he noticed the chakra Yuki was using to heal me.

"Yeah its alright for my to sit up, I've repaired almost everything." I told the pineapple haired man.

"but you aren't using your hands." he observed out loud.

"Well, It's much the same as channelling chakra to your hands or feet, except I'm sending yin chakra to my back to heal myself." Yuki had stopped healing, and now my back barely even ached. "want me to show you?" he chuckled a bit at my question making me feel a bit stupid.

"I've never been good a yin release." so that's why he was laughing.

"Its not hard and I'm a good teacher." He looked a bit hesitant but agreed, I'm sure he found it weird to be taught by a four year old. "Okay sit on my bed across from me." I scooted back throwing my pillow on the ground and sat where it used to be. I bit my thumb drawing blood. "Okay first thing I do is I visualise the injury and what all is injured, on my thumb right now the skin is broken and blood vessels have been severed." I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was starring back at me. "you go ahead and try." The man bit his thumb put it on his lap than closed his eye's. "okay so visualize your every aspect of your wound." I gave him a few seconds. "Okay so now before you even start building chakra, you need a clear image of what you want. When I do this I imagine the chakra as a thread pulling the skin together, than I imagine filling the would with chakra the same way you would fill a crack in cement, though you can visualize what ever will make it easiest to get the job done." I gave him a minuet to get a clear image in his head. "now send the chakra to hand, but if you do have trouble with yin release you can do what I do, and imagine your yin chakra as little soldiers that are breaking off from the main group, and then imagine them going to your thumb to heal it." I saw a smile pull to his lips as I told him about the little soldiers. I looked down at his thumb and watched as the bite mark healed it self. "good job!" I congratulated. He opened his eye's and smiled to me.

"That took up next to no chakra." he said surprised. I laughed at him.

"It was just a bite on your thumb." I teased. "but unless you have a good grasp on anatomy I don't suggest healing anymore than a flesh wound." I suggested to him. "you don't want to try to fix your internal organs, and accidently attach your stomach to your lungs!" He laughed at that and shook his head. "I don't use this much, I tend to keep the wounds I get in training." I pointed to my bandaged arm, and than to my left hand.

"why not? Seems like it would save you allot of pain." The Nara said.

"Well what would I learn? I hurt my hand a few days ago by punching a training dummy way to hard, and it exploded around my hand, so now I know not to Punch those things to hard. I hurt my while training with Minato sensei, I'm still trying to figure out what I learnt from it, except that he is a psychopath." I joked.

"You know, I find it very difficult to talk with you." Shikaku said. I tried not to let the hurt in his words reach my eye's, I found it very nice to speak with him, and i thought he was enjoying himself too. "your four years old, yet I imagine you as an adult. Normally I would have had qualms about learning from a four your old, but not with you. I find you quite interesting." I laughed relieved that he didn't hate me, like the way he made it sound.

"Sometimes even I feel like an adult trapped in a kids body." oh how true those words. "I find it difficult to talk to most adults. I feel smarter than most of them, but they brush me off as just a child, but some adults forget I'm a child all together. I don't know which is worse." I blushed as i realised what I was telling this man I just met today. "I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear about this." Shikaku shook his head.

"It's fine your an Interesting person to talk too, and a very unique point of view, adult eye's in a children's body." he put his arms behind him and leaned back turning his head to the ceiling, the white light of the moon covering his face. "when I received your file from the hokage, I couldn't believe the scores, or that you attended only one month at the academy and all your teachers decided they couldn't teach you more than you already know. Minato also put in personal notes, like you beat Kakashi in a spar without him landing one hit. You where able to evade both him and Kakashi in a 10 minuet chase, using your chakra in all different ways to achieve it. I thought he may be exaggerating because there was no way a four year old could do all these things, but now that I've talked with you, I don't doubt a single word or number in that file." I blushed at him words, for some reason being praised by Shikaku Nara felt like a big deal. "I was also impressed that you where able to think clearly enough after being stabbed to disable your attacker so we could question him, instead of killing him. Any other person would have killed him in that moment."

"you would've done the same thing." I said.

"I don't really know I've never had an anyone attempt to assassinate me." I laughed at he sarcasm, and he looked up and smiled at me. "Minato put your "magical laugh" in your file, I thought he was being a sap, but it's true." I rolled my eye's, now they both sound like saps.

"Well I'm going to meditate, I'm looking through my recessive and dominate genes for my Kekkei Genkai, which I'm sure was also put in my file. Wanna join me?" he shrugged and put his hands in mine. Looking through my DNA sends me to a different mindscape than when I visit Yuki, so I had no qualms about letting Shikaku join me. It took a bit longer than usual to bring Fugaku with me to the mind scape but once we appeared I heard the man gasp. We where in a dark blue room with stacks of paper covering nearly the whole floor, there was a small stack in the corner of things I already went through. Shikaku grabbed a paper from the larger pile and looked over it.

"this is every thing about you." he said skimming over a few more pages.

"Well it's my genetic make up, not much here about my personality, though some traits i got from my parents." I grabbed a hand full of papers and started reading.

"how do you have such control over your mind." Imagine if he met Yuki, he would realise I have next to no control.

"I spend allot of time meditating, I guess the more time you spend in your mind the easier it is to look through it. Though this is the first time I brought someone else into my mind with me." I explained while skimming over some boring bits about gene's. "concentration, visualizing, and creativity, is why it's so easy for me to do things like this, and why I can pick up jutsu's in a snap. Or make my own. Though sometimes my concentration is as much a curse as a blessing, tunnel vision sucks sometimes." We spent hours in my mind, laughing at some of the weird traits I got from my parents, like my fear of bugs, but we didn't find out anything about my Kekkei gankai. We snapped back to reality and the morning sun lit up my hospital room.

"well that was one of the most interesting night I've had recently." The man chuckled rubbing his chin with his hands.

"Don't tell your wife that or she may get offended." I cringed on the inside at how dirty that sounded. Thankfully he didn't seem to take it that way.

"I prefer the land of the living." he joked.

"Oh thank goodness your awake!" said a voice as my hospital room door flung open, and my blond Sensei came through it. "Shikaku I'll take it from here, head home and get some sleep." He said kindly to the man sitting on my bed. "you two seem to have become friends!" He noted while looking at our hands which where still attached. Shikaku quickly took his large hands away from mine and hopped out of bed gracefully.

"She is a very interesting girl. I have learnt allot from her, you definitely chose a good successor." Shikaku gave us a lazy wave before exiting the room. Minato was beaming proudly at me, making me a bit uncomfortable.

"already won over Shikaku Nara. Impressive." Sensei sat in the chair at the foot of my bed. "how much do you remember?" he said with a serious expression.

"everything until I passed out."

"We have an hour before your family gets here." was his way of getting me to tell him what exactly I remembered.

"I was following you into the office, one of the two anbu followed behind me. I felt like he was to close, than I felt like something bad was going to happen. Than he stabbed me." I whispered the last part. "I quickly attacked his legs as you saw, and stopped the bleeding of my wound hoping i would get medical attention in time for it to be fixed, I saw you hovering over me and." I paused because I didn't know if I should tell him about Donzo's expression.

 _Don't_. Whispered Yuki.

"And I guess I passed out." Minato nodded, mistaking my pause for confusion. "Shikaku Nara told me that the attacker activated an inferno seal, so we don't know who he was or who sent him."

"Yeah. We know nothing." He leaned back in his seat and rubbed his temples, I could tell he was up all night by the dark semi circles under his eye's.

"Not to sound mean, but why would they kill me? If it was another village why not kill you, even if I am successor, I was named for not even an hour, the village would mourn but order would not have been lost. It seems unlikely an enemy staged this, because what would there be to gain from killing me? Also how could word have traveled that fast? I have been your Apprentice for under a week, and your decision was announced today." Half of these points I was thinking of as I spoke them. I could almost hear the gears turning in Minato's head.

"your right." He whispered. "This had to be done by someone in the leaf, with Inside knowledge."

* * *

Hey guys! so I foolishly drank coffee so expect the next chapter in a few hours! Thanks for the reviews you guys rock. Constructive criticism is appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

I screamed loudly as another beetle landed on me.

"God damn bugs, and their god damn habit of attacking me" I grumbled after flinging the disgusting thing off my shoulder. "ewwww I touched it with my hand." I whined.

"Don't hurt it!" cried Haruka Aburame, one of my team mates for this mission. I shivered as the genin picked up the wounded beetle.

"Just keep them away from me, and no more shall be harmed." I said in a haughty voice. The Inuzuka in front of me scoffed. His small brown dog walking beside him. His name was Katsu, but he hadn't spoken a word to me yet. But to be fair, I would be pissed that someone younger than me was made captain of my team too.

Minato and I both believed the war would be over soon, but as of right now we where still in war, most jounin where leading squads on the front lines, so that left many genin's without their sensei's. Missions still had to get done, and the only shinobi available to do escorts where genin and for the past three months I was leading varies genin squads. I was barely ever home, and it was starting to get to me especially at nights, I'd always turn over hoping to see my brother but he was never there.

We where guarding a few merchant's who had been robbed when they foolishly decided to try to do their trade run without guards. Half of them where killed, leaving five men ranging for 20-55 in age. So far it had been a glum journey, all of them were mourning their comrades. We where bringing them back to their village north east of Konoha. It would be a three day trip there at the pace the merchants where going. I tried not to be annoyed at their maddening pace.

"We can stop to eat If you guys would like?" I asked the merchants spotting a small clearing 20 meters back into the woods on the right side of the dirt road we where on. The one who hired us named Jiro nodded so I led them to the clearing I spotted. We had left the village at eight a.m. And had been walking for six hours straight, I assumed their legs needed rest. "Haruka, can you set up a perimeter?" I tried to hide my shiver as I thought of the circle of beetles that would be surrounding us. A necessary evil. I still put as much distance between me and the older girl as possible as she got to work. "Katsu, could you make a fire while I get food ready?" He nodded but didn't speak. The amount of silence on this mission is going to kill me.

"I can make the food." spoke the youngest of the merchants, he had messy short brown hair and tired brown eyes. "that is my job." he was sifting through his pack as the rest of the merchants sat around the area Katsu was making the fire.

"That's very kind of you..." I trailed off because I still didn't know his name.

"Kenta." he supplied. I smiled to him. "This is Michi." he pointed to the middle aged man beside him with shoulder length black hair. Michi smiled tiredly.

"Oh I guess we haven't introduced ourselves." said Jiro the leader and oldest of the bunch. "That's Nori." he pointed to the man to his left. "Takuma." He pointed to the man on his right.

"Pleased to meet you." I said as I sat down beside the man named Takuma and Kenta.

"So how old are you guy's anyways?" Takuma asked while resting against his pack. The fire had been started and my team mates took a seat as well.

"Me and Haruka are 13." Supplied Katsu. "and Kina- senpei is four." I tried to ignore the irritated note in his voice. All eyes turned to me in surprise, both from the age and honorific.

"I thought you just looked younger than you where!" exclaimed one of them but I didn't know who.

"Senpei?" Jiro asked. "Do rank higher than these two?"

"no, I am a genin just like them, but I was made captain of this mission so in that way I rank higher." I gave my two fellow shinobi a pointed look. With someone still out to kill me I didn't want it to be common knowledge what title I had. The Inuzuka and Aburame understood the message.

"are you a prodigy?" asked Kenta as he made what looked to be soup. I tried to ignore the fact that, that was a stupid question and was about to answer but Katsu beat me to it.

"If she is a captain of a shinobi team at age four of course she is a prodigy." Kenta blushed realising his stupid question. I tried to hide my smile.

"well with a prodigy in our midst's I guess we don't have to worry about our safety, though it feels weird having a four year old protect us." said Takuma, Katsu made a scoffing agreement sound.

"I'm sorry that makes you uncomfortable, but I promise to protect you with my life." I said to him, though I was looking at Katsu. The wild looking boy blushed than looked away.

The rest of lunch was quiet, and than we headed onto the road again. We stopped to make camp for the night, and I took first watch as everyone else went to sleep. I was tired. Yesterday evening I got home after a weeks mission only to be called for a mission for the next morning. It had been like this for three months straight. I hadn't been home for more than a day since I was put on the missions roster. After this mission I would demand a week off. Though I said that last mission, but with zero comrade fatality's and 100% mission success rates it felt selfish to request such a thing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We had just finished lunch and where on the road again. So far we had run into no trouble, not even from common bandits, but I knew something was off when Katsu who was at the head of the group stopped walking.

"five incomming, to fast to be normal bandits, they will be here in less than two minuets." shit, Five Shinobi against three genin.

"Haruka guard the merchants, you are the last defense if things go sour don't join in the fight unless I say. Katsu you know your limits take one of them on at a time, but if you think you can take two I trust your judgment." The merchants started to panic. "We will protect you, please try to stay calm so we can focus." Yuki? Watch my back? I felt her become attentive ready to help out if needed. The three of us (four if you count Katsu's ninken) stood at the ready. Five Iwa nin came out of the forest.

"This is almost sad." said the one in the front. "two genin and a bunch of merchants." He cackled. The women beside him looked at me.

"Looks like this one plans to fight." she said pointing to me. "The fire nation makes our jobs so easy sending little mice like you to play with." I narrowed my eyes at her. Being underestimated was something I was used to, and it gave me an edged in battle.

"shut-up and tell us what your doing here!" Yelled Katsu, I always loved his clans wildness but right now I was starting to hate it.

"I don't think your in any position to ask questions." said a blond teenager in the back of the group.

"OH YEAH?" my teammate yelled back. I was going to have to talk to him about his comebacks.

"We outclass you, we are jounin you little brat." hissed another enemy I couldn't see. At this point when they attack they will all gang up on Katsu, I needed to turn the attention to me.

"Hah! Right, jounin! Oh gosh if I knew Iwa ninja where this funny I'd have transferred to the front lines already!" I cackled at them wiping away a fake tear. All their eyes turned to me with hate. "Oh where you being serious? Well I'm sorry about that, but with your hilariously low chakra's I assumed you where chunin." I said in my innocent voice.

"WHY YOU!" yelled the blond, he came at me fast. To bad I was faster. I dropped down dodging his fit that was aimed at my face and sent a chakra fuelled uppercut to his gut sending him flying. He landed with a thud but didn't move passed out from the hit.

"Pitiful." I said thoroughly enraging the rest of his comrades. The women came at me first with a kunai, I dodged her attacks taking a moment to see how Katsu was doing. He was keeping one occupied but another was going his way, I summoned a tiny wind rasengan and sent it at him, the enemy nin was able to dodge out of the way of the explosion but his attention was now on me.

"I'm your opponent keep your eye's on me." said the women as she started to get angrier her Kunai attacks became sloppy. Sending chakra to my feet i launched my self at her and knocked the kunai out of her hand than kicked her back a few feet into one of her comrades.

"Wind release: Wind cutter jutsu." the two of them didn't have time to recover and got stuck in my jutsu, slashes appearing in their clothes as blood soaked them moments later. The other ninja took this moment to throw a barrage of Kunai at me. I summoned a baseball sized wind rasengan and exploded it in-between me and the kunai none of them hit me and it also knocked my opponent several feet back. I ran to him hoping the daze of the explosion wouldn't wear off, I paced my hands on his head forcefully releasing large amounts of melatonin, putting him to sleep for a good day.

"STOP! RIGHT THERE!" I turned towards the yelling. I tried to keep my face neutral. Katsu was bleeding from his arm and had a kunai lodged in his left thigh. The last Iwa nin had the boy pinned against his body with a kunai to his throat, Katsu's ninkin was laying unconscious a few feet away. "Walk away now and I wont kill him, when the rest of you are far enough away, I'll let him go." He said with a level voice. I stepped forward. "I'LL KILL HIM!" he cautioned at my step forward. I glared at him, making him flinch. I summoned wind chakra around my body making my hair fly upward demonically.

"I WONT leave him behind, give him to me now and I wont kill you. Let him go and surrender." the black haired ninja swallowed hard, Katsu was looking at me terrified, though i don't know if it was because of me or his currant situation.

"I will kill him if you make a move towards me." He said, though the statement lacked confidence.

"If you kill him, I will catch you and I will not kill you, that's far to kind for scum like you, I'll dislocate every bones in your miserable body" I cocked my head to one side cutely. "and I'll tear you apart," I smiled brightly. "maybe I'll even feed you your own Intestine's." I giggled. "Than when your on the brink of death I'll heal you and start all over." I spoke sweetly. I could feel everyone's eyes on me looking at me in horror. Sometimes my act was too good. The ninja all of a sudden dropped to the ground.

"What the?" Katsu looked at the fallen ninja confused.

"Katsu sit down I'll heal you in a second." He looked up at my than shrinked away when our eye's met. "I'm sorry everyone, I know that was rather freaky but I needed to keep him distracted, I sent a cloud of pure carbon dioxide at him, making him fall asleep." There was varies "oh's" from the merchants, and my comrades. I went to all five ninja and pumped melatonin into their bloodstreams. "Haruka could you tie these ninja up twenty feet into the forest, while I heal Katsu and his ninkin?" she nodded and got to work. I went to where Katsu was sitting holding his small dog in his arms. "do you mind putting him down so I can heal you?" he looked up at me, this time not cringing from my eye's.

"could you heal him first?" he asked putting the small thing on the ground beside him. I nodded, It took longer to heal the ninkin than it did to heal Katsu, I wasn't as familiar with dog anatomy, so I took my time healing his inner wounds careful not to mess things up. Technically I shouldn't be healing them at all since I wasn't a iryo nin nor had I ever studied it formally but most of the jutsu's and things I did weren't learnt formally. Once they where both healed, I ordered Katsu to lead the merchants 30 feet into the forest where we would camp for the night, than to help Haruka with the iwa nin.

I took out the three pronged kunai Minato had given me for summoning him when I was in trouble, although I wasn't in trouble, I had 5 Iwa ninja that I couldn't very well leave tied up to a tree within our borders and I wasn't prepared to kill them I still hadn't killed anyone and definitely didn't want to. I pumped chakra into the knife signalling Minato, he appeared several moments later, looking around concerned.

"where is your team? Are you okay Kina?" He bent down to be eye to eye with me.

"we where attacked by five Iwa ninja, everyone is fine our party if thirty feet into the forest. I subdued all five ninja, but don't know what to do with them. There are no out posts near by and it would be a risk to our mission to take the merchants with us to the nearest out posts." Minato nodded.

"you did the right thing calling me than, take me too them." I brought him to where I told my team to tie them up, and boy where they tied. All of their arms and feet where tied together their legs made a weird star shape around the trees trunk, than there was rope wrapped around their waists holding their sleeping form to the trunk. "Kina two of these are Iwa jounin! The rest chunin! You took these guys out by yourself?" I ignored his question and asked him one of my own.

"why was such a high ranked party of ninja's in our border?" he thought for a second.

"I'll take them to TI." It took two trips for Minato to take them all back to the leaf on his last trip he gave me a serious look. "Make it back okay?" than he was gone. Why did he look so sad?


	18. Chapter 18

My god did it feel good to cross the village gates again. Home at last. I asked my teammates to tell the hokage I'd file my report in a few hours. I was extremely homesick, and needed to see my mom, dad and Itachi. My mom would already be in her second trimester of her pregnancy, she would probably have a small baby bump already with her tiny physic. I walked with a bounce in my step all the way home. Two hours ago I felt like I was going to collapse from exhaustion but I didn't even feel a residue of that tiredness now.

I slid open the front door silently, removing my shoes and setting my pack down on the floor beside the door. I felt, what I assumed to be my parents chakra in the kitchen, I slowly crept to the doorway holding back snickers. I'm not entirely sure what possessed me to attempt to scare my two very experienced shinobi parents. I jumped out from behind the doorway and yelled;

"BOOGALA BOO!" Both jumped in there spot, but I didn't have time to react as two skillfully thrown teacups came at me. I caught them both, naturally that's when the scalding liquid inside decided to spill all over my hands. Needless to say the cups still broke.

"Kina! Your home!" Mom exclaimed, while I hugged my hands to my chest, I quickly healed the minor burns and ran over to hug her tightly in my arms, letting go several moments later to give my dad an excited hug.

"I'm finally home! But I have to go see Sensei to file my mission report, and ask for some much needed time off." I said into my dad's shoulder since neither one of us decided to let go just yet.

"Yes , you should go now, I know there was allot he needed to talk to you about." I inwardly sighed and let go of dad.

"Okay well hopefully I'm out in time to pick Itachi up from school, but if not, don't tell him I'm back." I hollered to them as I left the house.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I knocked three times on Sensei's office door.

"come in!" his voice was muffled because of the door, but it was easy enough to hear what he said. I opened he door and he smiled when he saw me. "Welcome back Kina!" he said warmly. He held out a mission report and pen for me to fill out. "once you finish I have a big favor to ask." welp there goes my chances of getting time off. I finished my report than set it on his desk.

"whats up Sensei?" he sighed deeply than gave me a mournful look. Am I in trouble?

"My other student Rin died." he brought his gaze down to his desk. I froze, I didn't know how to comfort the man in front of me. I thought back to the vision's I had when I was two of the burnet dying by Kakashi's hand. My heart ached for my sensei and the silver haired boy who had slowly become my friend. "Rin was a orphan, she has no family to say the last goodbye at her funeral." his voice was wavering, I sat uncomfortably in my chair, I wanted to hug him, to comfort him but I don't know if he would want that. "Obito, Kakashi and I are the closest thing she had to a family, but Obito is- is gone." he took a second to gather himself. "Kakashi is in no state to say her last goodbye, and I just" I could hear him holding back his sadness. "I just can't" He was still looking at his desk. I stood up and went to his side of the desk, he didn't look up at me, I could tell the blond was trying to keep him breathing even in an effort to keep away the tears. I pulled his chair out with a great deal of effort, with the height difference I still couldn't hug my sensei without weirdly hugging his legs, so I grabbed his hands and pulled the tall man out of his chair and on the floor, he didn't resist slumping onto the floor and as I wrapped my small arms around his neck a small sob broke out, smashing down the damn that held his emotions at bay, He wrapped his arms around me and cried.

"How about I say her last good bye for you guys than?" I asked softly, I felt him nod against my shoulder, as he continued to cry. We stayed like that for just over an hour until Minato ran out of tears, I gave him some hopefully encouraging words before seeing myself out. Seeing someone close to me in pain like that was horrible, I couldn't heal him or take away the pain. I could have released endorphins into his body, but people need to feel the pain of losing their loved ones in order to move on, so I had to watch him mourn his students loss, and hopefully ease some of the pain for him. Like saying Rins last good bye for him and Kakashi, I didn't know the girl but I knew she would be okay with me saying it to ease her loved ones sorrow. I felt sad I never took the chance to meet her, I assumed we would meet eventually, we had the same Sensei after all, but she was busy at the hospital and I was busy on missions and now it was to late. In my last life I had a friend who was in an accident and passed away, He wasn't an awfully close friend but we had math together, would sit in the cafeteria together if we saw each other. I remember how when I heard he was gone I felt regret that I didn't get to know him better and unimaginable sadness. That was how Rin's death was feeling right now. How could someone be alive one instant, than gone the next.

"Kina?" I heard Itachi call behind me, I had walked right past the school while stuck in my thoughts.

"Hey Itachi." my voice quivered slightly, but I managed a smile. My knowing brother looked at me for a second before locking me in a hug. My breath hitched but went back to normal, I settled into the comfort of his embrace.

"Itachi! Why did you run away so fast?" Shisui was coming from the direction of the school. "oh hey Kina." He smiled warmly at me, I returned it with a smile of my own. I let go of Itachi and we started heading home, that's when my earlier fatigue set in, my legs felt like jello and it felt like a chore each step, I could tell that both boys noticed my slowing pace but they didn't comment. I stopped walking, I had been on 7 back to back missions It's a wonder it took till no to catch up to me, but my body felt to tired to move. I looked sheepishly to Shisui.

"Shisui? Could you give me a piggy back ride home?" He looked a little startled at the request but smiled and nodded crouching down so I could hop onto his back, I ignored my muscles protest as I jumped onto his back and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, he bumped me up than adjusted his hold on my legs than we continued walking don the street. I placed my head on my arm facing his neck by breath moving his black hair slightly. I felt a shiver run through his body but neither of us commented.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up in my bed, feeling very disoriented It was still light outside so I didn't sleep long. I sat up and rubbed my eye's tiredly and yawned. My stomach growled so loudly I jumped startled by the noise, I threw off my blankets and walked to the kitchen to look for a snack to tide me over until supper. I entered the kitchen and mom and dad where sitting at the table in funeral clothes sipping some tea.

"Oh good your awake Kina I was about to wake you so you could get ready for Rins funeral." Mom stood up and went to the fridge probably fixing me up a snack. "Your clothes are hanging on your changing wall."

"Wait I thought Rins funeral was in a few days or tomorrow at he earliest." If I new it was tonight I would have stayed awake to write the speech!

"Kina-chan it's ten in the morning, you slept all night Rins funeral is in two hours." dad said pointing to the clock which indeed said ten am well 10:12 to be exact.

"I slept all day!" well for 18 hours but close enough. "I only have two hours to write my speech!" I ran to my room to grab stationary and writing utensils. When I got back to the kitchen there was cold chicken and rice put out for me to eat I sat beside my father and started writing and eating. Dad chuckled a bit as I kept dropping food every where.

Two hours later I was standing at the memorial stone where Rins name was recently added in front of a rather large crowd of people. In the front was Minato, Kushina and Kakashi and a few of her classmate's. There was a few shinobi who I knew in the crowed, and nurses from the hospital, their was about 70 people gathered, dressed in black with sad expressions and some where crying, there was hushed whispering going on through the crowd as they talked about how they knew Rin. Most where people she had saved, or helped in her lifetime. In front of the memorial stone was 15 bouquets of white roses laying in front of a picture of the pretty little burnet and a team photo with Obito, Kakashi, Rin and Sensei. I was standing to the left of the stone waiting till it seemed like no one else would be arriving. After five minuets of no one else arriving I moved to in front of the stone, all at once the whispering stopped and everybody was looking at me, although I noted Kakashi was looking at the ground.

"I never had the pleasure of knowing Rin personally, but I have heard endless story's of her compassion and kindness from her loved ones. How just her smile could make her patients feel better. I always said that one day I'd meet her, eventually, and I am saddened I never got to meet the girl who could bring a smile to my sensei's face just by him thinking of her. She influenced the people in her life deeply, and by the size of the group gathered to mourn this great loss, I can tell she was loved deeply by comrades coworkers and patients alike." I paused hating how cliché I was sounding. "The sun is shining, and the sky is blue without a single cloud in the sky." I looked up and nearly the whole crowd followed suit though Kakashi's eyes remained planted on the ground. "Rin would not want to you to mourn, Rin was a healer, she would not want to cause you pain. Though pain is inevitable when you loose someone, she would want you to look past the clouds and grey skies, and see the sun, and beauty. She would want you to celebrate her life, not mourn her loss, she wouldn't want you to dwell on the pain." I paused there was few people in tears, including Kushina. "Its a fitting sky to celebrate the life of Rin." many people looked to the sky again smiling sadly. Kakashi turned his head upwards towards the sky as well. "Thank you Rin for all you have done for those gathered here today, and the people who couldn't make it, Thank your for your smiles and compassion. I hope your happy and have found the peace you deserve. Your presence and love will be missed. You will not be forgotten, the memory of you will live. Good bye Rin." saying those words where hard I felt tears falling down my face and quickly wiped the little pieces of ice away. I joined the crowd standing beside Kakashi, as we all had a moment of quiet while people said their own silent goodbye's. I placed my hand in Kakashi's giving it a quick squeeze, I expected him to pull away at my mall gesture of comfort, but he held tightly to my hand. After a few minuets Minato went to where I was standing before and thanked every one for coming, everyone started to leave the clearing slowly. I went to let go of Kakashi's hand but he held it tightly, looked at his face and it was void of emotion, he just looked tired.

"would you like to go on a walk?" I quietly asked the silver haired boy. He nodded. "Kushina could you tell my parents I'll be home latter?" she nodded and I directed Kakashi into the forest opposite of the way the other mourners where going. We walked for ten minuets hand in hand until he suddenly stopped, he whispered something I couldn't hear. "what was that?"

"I killed both of them." he took has hands from mine bringing them close to his face looking at them as though they betrayed him. "I killed her." he sounded absolutely broken. Pain flared in my chest. I grabbed both of his hands in mine and angled my head to look him in the eye, he was crying.

"It was not your fault." I whispered.

"It was my hand that killed her kina!" his breath hitched as he fought down a sob. He tried to yank his hands from mine but i held them to tightly.

"It was your hand, but not your fault. I've seen what happened. She jumped in front of your attack. It was her own choice, and I know your in pain and loosing someone hurts." he looked away from me as he finally let him self sob. I grabbed his face in between my hands pulling up his forehead protector and wiping the tears from his eye's forcing him to look at me. "IT. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Rin and Obito sacrificed themselves, that was their choice. You are not to blame." I pulled him to the ground much the same way I did with Minato, and hugged him while he cried onto my shoulder. We stayed like that for a long time even after he stopped crying.

"please don't die Kina, I cant handle loosing anyone else." he whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

The last nine moths had been, incredibly routine. I went on mission after mission accompanying other genin teams. In the last few month the number of missions I went on dropped considerably, so instead of back to back missions I would get a weeks rest before heading out again. The war had reached a stalemate so jounin's could accompany their teams so I wasn't in such high demand. Just in time for my new younger brother to be born. Sasuke Uchiha was born while I was gone on a three week border patrol (the war was at a stalemate but peace was yet to be made) I joked that he was my welcome home present. I often felt left out of my little brothers life since I was gone more often than I was home, even if I wasn't on a mission I was shadowing Minato at work (code for doing his paper work) or learning Iryo ninjutsu, or training with Kakashi. (code for kicking his ass repeatedly.) I never got to spend time with Sasuke, and every time I tried to hold him he would cry. He was slowly warming up to me though since I was making an effort to be home more often. Sasuke had Itachi wrapped around his little finger, my twin loved the new addition so much he would skip training to just hold him. It was adorable watching my five year old brother stare down in wonder at the little guy. My parents loved it, Sasuke was far more picky than Itachi and I had been, he wanted to be held all the time, and he cried, often for no reason, the both of them always looked exhausted so handing him over to Itachi for a night was okay with them. Sasuke was three months old already, though my parents often comment that it feels like it's been longer. But they are home with him every night, where I am always gone. Every time I'd come home I'd marvel at how big he had gotten, and how cute he was.

For the next few months I probably wouldn't be sent on missions, I would be doing all of Minato's day to day paper work and jobs while he would be home with Kushina and their new baby who was being born today. I was sitting in sensei's chair on top of two textbooks and a pillow so I could comfortably reach the surface of the desk to fill out paper work. I didn't mind paper work, often I would only use a fraction of my concentration on it and I could spend most of the time thinking or meditating. The only thing I didn't like about taking up Minato's work while he was gone was assigning missions. I would spend hours trying to decide which team would best suit the mission, and freaked out the whole time they where gone. I don't know how I'm going to handle it when eventually one of the shinobi I send out die. I pushed that thought from my mind as a starred at the number of zero's on our recent weapons resupply. I brought out sensei's budget spread sheet and looked at it in horror. Sensei did a great job at keeping everything neat and tidy, ordinarily it would be a hassle to take over someone's office, to figure out how they have been placing everything. Sensei was a very organized person, so i was not expecting the budget spread sheet to look like this. Now I understand why Sensei gave me that sheepish look when he told me where the budget spreadsheet was. I sighed deeply, so much for being home for dinner. This was going to take me all evening to fix. There was a knock at the door.

"come in." the door opened and Shisui's head poked around it. "hey Shisui." I smiled as he came in and sat on the chair opposite the desk with a plastic bag in his hands.

"your brother ditched me for Sasuke again." he said jokingly. "so I brought you a snack!" he pulled out a cinnamon bun from his plastic bag and than a napkin and passed it to me. I smiled brightly, I had a lady who would bring me tea but they didn't bring snacks. I grabbed the cinnamon bun eagerly ripping off a piece and tossed it into my mouth.

"thanks!" he grabbed another on from the bag and started munching on it. "so how was your day?" I asked while eye's the spreadsheet before me. I don't think Minato can do math.

"Just boring old school, that I wont bore you with lady hokage." he said the title dramatically.

"I'm not the Hokage, I'm just doing most of the hokage's work while he spends time with his soon to be new born. Minato is still doing all the important stuff like, peace negotiations, I'm just lightening the load." I explained while eating my snack.

"how's your day going?" he asked looking at the papers on the desk.

"It's going slowly." I dragged out the last word. "I just want to know if the baby is here yet. Hey when you go back home could you tell my mom I wont be home for dinner?" he laughed loudly suddenly.

"I'm pretty sure she knows. Have you been so caught up in your work that you didn't notice it's dark outside?" I looked back at the windows behind me, sure enough it was dark. A strange feeling rushed over me, than I sensed an enormous chakra. It felt like it made the air thick, and it felt angry, powerful, and evil. I shuddered than looked at Shisui, it seemed he sensed it too. Six anbu wearing popped into my office.

"Lady Kina, It's the nine tails it's attacking the village." the anbu in front of me actually sounded scared. If the nine tails was out that means something went wrong with Kushina but I didn't have time to dwell on that now.

"All genin evacuate the citizens, Chunin and higher, try to lure the nine tails out of the village. All field medics head out, tell the hospital their will be an incoming. The first 5 shinobi you run into, send them to the hospital to help with wounded. I need Nara's out their directing units, teamwork is key!" They all left my office at once and moments later the alarms where gong off. The alarms them self's where codes, telling genin to evacuate and calling all active chunin and jounin to the front of the hokage building. I grabbed my plain black cloak from the back of my chair and swung it on. I turned to Shisui giving him a cold stare.

"Stay in my office." he nodded looking pale. I left my office and one of the secretary's gave me a head piece which I promptly put in my ear. "what's the status?" I asked into the head set I'm not sure who else had one but I'm assume they put one on someone engaging the nine tails now.

"Lady Kina it's on the north east side of the village! Nothing we throw at it is stopping it!" I man yelled into his headset answering me.

"Hang in there! Back up is coming!" I ran down the stairs to the masses of anxious ninja waiting outside. There was about 50 shinobi already gathered. I gave order as I walked through the crowd to the direction of the nine tails. "we don't have time to make a solid plan, the citizens are being evacuated. We need to lure the nine tails out of the village. I want Nara's and jounin strategists as captains of 4-5 people teams." once I reached the end of the crowd I turned to look at them, some looked skeptical of taking orders from me but I ignored it. "Lets go!" I jumped to the nearest roof and started running towards the north east side. Shikaku appeared on my left, and the third hokage appeared on my right. Oh thank god the third was here, he was better suited for leading the attacks. Especially since I didn't know how to even defeat it. Suddenly the thing was in our sights, It was humongous smashing buildings with it's tails I saw a water cannon being thrown at it's leg, but compared to the size of it looked like a harmless splash, it swatted that ninja away like a tiny bug. I swallowed hard at the sight. I pushed my fear aside in an attempt to keep my head clear. The two men at my sides had grave looks on their faces as we approached. I jumped off the roof to the ground when we got within 50 feet of it, their where injured and dead comrades around the nine tails feet. "where are our field medics! We have injured comrades north east side of the village!" I spoke into my head set.

"What's your plan?" Hiruzen asked me. Well so much for the old guy taking over! I looked at the two men in front of me.

"well I was going to make it very mad." both men nodded, and I ran forward skirting around behind the nine tails with them at my heels. "HEY UGLY!" I yelled loudly, I saw one of its massive ears twitch in my direction. "wind cutter jutsu!" I aimed at one of the foxes heels he let out a massive roar and turned his attention to me, he turned around massive eye's on me.

"you got its attention! Now what?" Shikaku asked. I put both my hands together summoning a wind rasengan as big as when I was trying to make a cloud and threw it at the beast. It exploded into his chest making the massive fox stumble back, when it righted itself it looked at me with a new fury that made my blood run cold. I started backing up swallowing my fright.

"YOUR NOT EVEN THAT STRONG I WAS HOPING FOR A CHALLANGE!" I yelled at it "get ready to run!" I said to my comrades.

"inconsequential child! You are no match for me!" he boomed so loud I felt like my ears would bleed.

"WELL I JUST KNOCKED YOU ON YOUR ASS! OH GREAT POWERFUL NINE TAILS!" I said the last part sarcastically. Tails and paws came my way and fast, barely giving me anytime at all to think dodging them all on instinct. I turned on my heel and ran towards the knocked down village wall to lead him out of the village, I don't know if Shikaku and Hiruzen where still following me but didn't have time to check, the nine tails was gaining on me, I reached the forest but kept running trying to get him as far away from the leaf as possible. While I ran I summoned 5 massive wind rasengan's. My chakra was getting dangerously low, I ws going to have to dig into Yuki's stores.

"HIDING IN THE TREE'S WONT HELP!" he yelled at me. But I kept running still.

"he is completely out of the village lady Kina!" I ran up the nearest tree to the top, smiling at the fox.

"Who's hiding?" I asked Sending two balls of wind at him, both aimed for his chest. He put his arm up to swat them away but I exploded them on contact, he was knocked back. "Great fire ball jutsu!" I did a few one handed seals then mixed wind cutter jutsu in cutting up the foxes already damaged arm. Not that it mattered because he would be healed right away. I sent more wind rasengans at him not giveing him time to right himself. "somebody tell me they have a plan!" I yelled into my headset. "I can keep him distracted but not indefinitely!"

"we are working on it!" I made five more wind rasengan's that waited for me under the tree's. I went one at the foxes face making him roar in pain. The beast started to get up, I sent one more rasengan at him but it didn't seem to affect him like it did before. Shit shit shit. I chimed to myself.

"Work faster! We cant beat him we need to seal him! Someone find Minato!" The fox was back on his feet. "oh finally decided to get up I see!" I quipped at him. What do I do? I sent my rasengans at him while I tried to think.

He need's oxygen to breath doesn't he? Asked Yuki. Well I suppose, I concentrated on the air around his head, it was difficult from this distance and because his head is the size of the hokage building. I separated the oxygen from that patch of air, the fox had a panicked look on his face as he breathed in and out without any luck. "OKAY I NEED A PLAN AND I NEED IT NOW!" I yelled, I had no more jutsu's to use, my fireball wind cutter did nothing to him, and even my rasengans are useless, I was down to next to no chakra, and keeping the oxygen out of the air was steadily taking what I had left. I was on my last straw. Minato appeared in the clearing below the tree I was in.

"I have a plan." I had my arms stretched out towards the fox trying to hold the unoxygenated air, but it felt like trying to hold up one hundred pounds. I think I felt Minato seal off the area we where in, but it was taking most of my energy to hold my jutsu. The fox was thrashing around grabbing his at his throat. "hold him a bit longer Kina!" I nodded, my arms where starting to quiver but I kept holding it. I vaguely noticed Minato disappear than reappear with Kushina and a little blond haired baby, they were whispering between each other, Kushina looked completely exhausted and very sad. Suddenly chakra chains shot out of her back and closed around the fox restraining him, I let go of my air bubble, and crumpled to the ground in exhaustion. Yuki gave me chakra, life flowing back into my tired limbs. I jumped from my tree and went to Minato's side. Their new born baby was on an alter in front of Kushina.

"what are you doing?" was he going to seal the nine tails into his baby? He clapped his hand together and blue chakra enveloped him suddenly than was gone.

"I'm doing the reaper death seal to put half of the nine tails chakra in me, then seal half in Naruto." I gasped feeling like my heart just plummeted to my stomach.

"Not the reaper death seal Minato, seal half in me! I'm young! I've been storing chakra my whole life, I can handle it seal it in me! Please not the reaper death seal!" I cried in near hysterics. He brought a hand to my head.

"I already activated the seal Kina-chan" tears fell down my face as I realised this was the last time I was going to see my Sensei. He turned his concentration to the fox, and suddenly it shrunk to half it's size, the chains becoming slack.

"I wont be sealed away again!" It roared aiming it's claw at Naruto, before it could hit both Minato and Kushina where in front of the crying baby, and the nine tails claw was sticking through both of their chests. I lunged forwards placing my hands on Kushina's chakra chains. They burned my hands it felt like I was holding white hot metal I cried out as the burning sensation traveled through my body. The chakra Yuki had just given me was getting sucked out Yuki was screaming as the stored chakra was getting drained. The chains Tightened and strengthened around the fox as he Roared in anger. I could faintly hear Kushina and sensei talking in pained tones, I couldn't focus on their words all I could think about was the exploding pain in my body, just when I would think it was getting better It would feel like every blood vessel was popping in my body, I could hear Yuki crying in pain as she tried to heal my body. The chains went slack all of a sudden and the fox was gone, I turned around my body feeling rusty and each movement hurt. I looked down at my sensei's and Kushina's lifeless body's I hugged my arms around myself to stop he shaking of my body. If only I had come to sensei's side sooner. My vision went fuzzy as I noticed the third hokage and comrades coming towards me, than I blacked out.


	20. Chapter 20

Surprise surprise, I woke up in a hospital bed. I tried to move to sit up but my limbs felt like lead, and my head was pounding.

"Kina your awake" My dads face was suddenly overtop of me, he lovingly petted my hair. I heard my mom gasp and approach my bed. "how are you feeling?" he asked with concern.

"Like my body is made of lead, and my head is pounding." I told him.

"Mikoto get a nurse." I heard her leave immediately.

"Chakra exhaustion?" I asked glumly.

"among other things." I gave him a look to keep going. "Many of your chakra coils where burnt, but It seemed you had been healing yourself so they where able to repair the damage." I sighed with relief "It took nearly two days to heal you." My eye's bulged. Two days! How long have I been sleeping. "you have been out for four days." he said sensing what my next question was.

"Minato and Kushina?" My words hitched on their names cutting my question shorter than I had planned it to be, but my father knew what I was trying to ask.

"their funeral is in two days." he wiped away tears that I didn't even know where there. "the council will want to talk to you, I have to go inform them your awake." he said standing up from my bed.

"Itachi?"

"I'll send him in." he grabbed the door handle than looked back at me. "and Kina? I'm very proud of you." He left right after the words left his mouth. I was left alone with my thoughts which wasn't something I liked overly much.

 _I can talk to you until Itachi gets here_. Yuki whispered in my mind.

Are you okay? Do I need to fix you? I asked her.

 _No I stole chakra from the iryo nin to fix myself, though I must say it was much harder than you make it look_. She laughed.

Thanks for healing me Yuki even if it was just to save yourself.

 _Yeah no problem but can you send some more chakra to me when your mom comes back? Its hard to hold the visions back. Oh Itachi is coming._

I looked to the door and it popped open revealing Itachi with Sasuke in his arms. He smiled in relief than walked towards my bed. Ignoring the pain I sat up, reaching my arms out for him to pass me Sasuke while he got up on the bed. Once Sasuke was in my arms I expected him to cry like usual, but he just looked up at me with his big dark eye's. His body was wrapped in a baby blue blanket the only thing showing was his chubby little arms and head.

"hello Sasuke" I cooed, he made an excited noise his hands went up like he was trying to touch my face. "did you miss me?" I asked elated that he was actually happy to see me. Itachi happed up onto the bed sitting beside me.

"he has been sleeping beside you every time we visit." Itachi explained. Sasuke tried to look towards his voice but his head wouldn't go back that far so he just shoved a fist in his mouth and was perfectly content in my arms. "are you okay?" Itachi asked. Why do those words always feel like a wrecking ball to your heart? My breath hitched as I fought back a sob, Itachi placed a hand on my back.

"The council is coming so lets talk about that after." I suggested once I reeled in my emotions once more. "where you all safe during the attack?" I hadn't even thought of my family's safety during the whole attack, I knew that if I did I would have been to worried to think clearly. "and how's Shisui?" I added.

"we didn't even get evacuated, we where about to go but than someone told us the village was safe and that you where fighting it in the eastern forest, and mom went totally ballistic" I cringed imagining how my mom would have yelled at the poor genin who told her. "Shisui is safe, he stayed at the hospital the whole two days you where in surgery. He is here almost as often as we are. Shikaku Nara also came to visit you, and Akio. You have also received an absurd amount of flowers and fruit baskets. Also Kakashi has been sitting in the waiting room the whole time, I think he even sleeps there." My heart hurt thinking of Kakashi, half of me didn't want to see him since I felt like I betrayed him when I didn't save our sensei. The other half off me wanted to comfort him. I just didn't know which half was stronger. There was a knock at my door and than Hiruzen walked in followed by Donzo , Homera, Koharu, and two Anbu.

"Hello Itachi, could we speak with Kina alone?" Hiruzen asked politely, Itachi nodded and I passed him Sasuke. As he left one of the anbu stood in front of the closed door while the other stood in front of the window and activated a seal, so no one could listen in. "we have much to discuss." said Hiruzen, and the four of them sat in chairs that where set up around my bed. "I know you must be feeling a great amount of pain about the loss of your sensei, but there are important matters we have to attend to." he said curtly but his eyes said so much more.

"what would you like to discuss." I asked him.

"for one we need to figure out who could have done this." Donzo said. A chill ran through my body at the sound of the voice, that guy gave me the creeps.

"what do you mean? We all knew that it was possible for the nine tails to break free since Kushina's seal was weakened during child birth." I stated trying my best to hold his gaze.

"We went to the cave where Kushina gave birth, and everyone was dead." Koharu spoke softly. I gasped and looked at Hiruzen, but his face was turned to his lap.

"The only thing that could control a tailed beast is the sharingan." Donzo spoke pointedly to me, I glared at him icily.

"I assure you no one from my clan had any part of this." he gave me a 'how can you be so sure' look, I strengthened my glare, the air around us getting colder and our breath began to show. "I have been named the next successor, my father is the clan leader. For them to go against the village, is going against me, and ultimately the clan." I couldn't control my kekkei genkai but I knew it reacted with my emotions. All four of them looked at me with unreadable expressions.

"I believe you Kina. Speaking of your succsesor title, we need to figure that out." I let go of my anger and the air warmed up. My eye's widened as I realised what Hiruzen was saying.

"Well she can't take up office!" Donzo exclaimed.

"Donzo is right, we can't have a five year old as hokage, not in a time like this." Homera was talking about the peace negotiations. I agreed with them, I was in no way prepared to take up the title for hokage.

"I believe she could do it, she protected the village from the nine tails. We only had nineteen casualty's due to her fast thinking, that would have been tripled without her." Hiruzen fired back at them.

"While she reacted well in a crisis, and I'm aware she has been doing most of Minato's work, she is to young." Koharu said curtly.

"I also agree, I am to inexperienced as it stand right now. No other village would take us seriously since no one knows my name or my abilities. Before I take the role of hokage I need to make a name for myself outside of the village." I looked at Hiruzen as I spoke, he nodded accepting my decision and reasoning. "I think it's best you take the title until all five of us can agree I am ready." I looked at the three old people in front of me.

"well tomorrow is Minato's and Kushina's funeral, two days after that you will have to address the civilians and Shinobi on what you have decided, they where all hoping and expecting you to become hokage." Hiruzen told me standing up getting ready to leave. I was surprised to hear that the villagers actually wanted me to be their hokage but I stood behind my decision. They all left with stiff nods as farewell.

Your all probably wondering about the drop in temperature thing. I had figured out so far that my Kekkei genkai was influenced by my emotions. It had been happening allot recently, when I got angry like just now the temperature in the air would plummet, same happened when I would radiate killer intent, which was very handy actually. When I would get frustrated, a snowy haze would come out of my nose, which was actually very embarrassing. I could still find nothing about it in my DNA it was incredibly maddening. My brothers and parents came into the room shortly after with a nurse tagging along. They chatted happily with me mostly about Sasuke being cranky while the nurse healed me with Iryo ninjutsu. Yuki was mildly complaining that about the nurses mediocre ability's. I could feel my family trying to skirt around the fact that Minato died. I could see my mom's concern but they all seemed like they where scared about asking about it, worrying I would break or something. I was too. Right now I was kinda keeping that fact at a distance, or maybe I just wasn't letting my self feel it. Its like a out a barrier around it, a wall that kept out the feelings. When I thought about Minato I just felt...numb. I was sure that if someone asked it I was okay that wall would crumble, and I didn't know what would happen than.

My family stayed until Dinner than left. Mom said she would bring clothes tomorrow for me. She didn't say specifically why but everyone knew and they grew quiet watching me. I just nodded and looked through the window as they left. I had always been emotionally constipated in my past life, I hadn't had an easy life before this one. I had a habit of not letting myself feel the bad things that happened to me until they where no longer a problem, than it didn't matter if I felt that pain or not because it was over, but the death of Minato was something I should feel. Because no matter when I decide to feel that pain it was going to hurt. I had lost some one important, and even if I didn't feel it now it was inevitable that eventually those emotions would surface. I needed to let myself feel it now. I pressed the button to call a nurse to me. There was a knock than a petite nurse came in.

"how could I help?" she asked sweetly.

"could you send in the silver haired boy wearing the mask, tell him I need him right away than could you make sure I get left alone for the night?" she kind of eyed me a bit at my weird request but nodded and left. A few minuets later Kakashi came in closing the door behind him.

"whats wrong?" he asked concerned. I stiffly got out of my bed noting how awful he looked.

"I need to go on a walk." I grabbed my clothes which where folded on the table next to my bed, carefully putting them on under my hospital gown than pulling my sandals on. Without looking at Kakashi I opened my window using chakra in my hands and feet to slowly lower myself down the wall of the two story building. He opted for just dropping out the window and landing carefully beating me to the ground. We didn't talk or look at each other, we just walked. The sun was setting, but we continued to walk, I wasn't sure where we where going or who was leading who, I just numbly put one foot in front of the other, trying to convince my self to let my emotional wall down. I was scared, scared of the pain. It was dark outside, when I finally stopped walking. I noticed we where standing at the small clearing by the memorial stone. We stood, saying nothing, completely unmoving side by side in the clearing where we said goodbye to Rin, where they probably said goodbye to Obito. I don't know who led who here, or if our subconscious led us here, but we where here to say goodbye to sensei. Feel. Feel! You have to feel!

"They're all gone." Kakashi whispered breaking the silence. "I couldn't save Obito and he died." his breath was hitching but he wasn't crying. "Rin. I couldn't save her." he starred at his hands. "I couldn't- I couldn't save them, and I couldn't save him. I couldn't save Minato." I looked away from him and at the memorial stone. I'm the one who couldn't save him, he was right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything, but watch as he died. If I'd been stronger, or faster, I could have taken care of the nine tails myself. I should have done something. I shouldn't have sealed away my visions, I could've seen this coming and stop it. The air was cooling fast around me as the pain of Minato's death came pouring into me. It hurt, I couldn't even feel the pain in my body any more, only the horrible pain in my chest. Kakashi's hands where crackling with little zaps of lightening, he didn't seem to feel the cold I was unintentionally making.

"I should have been faster. I should have saved him." wind began swirling around me whipping my hair around. I turned around to the closest tree. "I should have saved him!" I cried out as I threw a chakra laced punch at the tree splintering it in half, the wind swirled around me faster- snow formed amongst the cold air. I started throwing punches and kicking blindly at trees in pain. It felt like my heart was being ripped into pieces as I realised I would never see his smile. His look of pride. He was gone. Forever. I didn't even get to have him as a Sensei for long, I didn't get to thank him, or tell him how much I appreciated him teaching me or picking me to be his successor. I crumpled to my knees and screamed. In anger and sadness. I felt helpless and I felt empty. It hurt and I couldn't find relief so I screamed. My screams turned to sobs as I relentlessly punched the ground over and over. I could feel Kakashi's chakra fluctuating destroying tree's. He was feeling the same pain I was except probably twice as much. I cried harder half for my own loss and half for his. My body was shaking with sobs, I wanted to stop because my lungs and throat hurt but I couldn't. I had no control. I felt Kakashi crumple to his knee's beside me, his body was shaking with sobs but I couldn't hear over my own and with the wind whistling in my ears. We just sat and cried.

.

.

I was sitting in the Hokage's office, chatting about Kina's as always well thought out decision to not take up her title, when two anbu came through the window.

"Lord hokage there are reports of massive winds, probably a jutsu going off near the memorial stone." one wearing a dog mask reported.

"Check out what it is and report back." He told the anbu. I stood up, I had a hunch to what it was or better put; who.

"I think I'll join you." I said in a bland tone. Dog looked towards the hokage for approval and he nodded.

As we got closer to the memorial stone the winds got stronger. Once we got to the newly large clearing I was almost sad that my hunch was right. In the middle of demolished tree's, stumps, and Icy winds was Kina she was Screaming and sobbing her hands clenched over her heart grasping her chest as though she was trying to keep her heart together, beside her was Kakashi shaking with sobs his hands and arms where crackling with blue lightening. It was a horrible sight one of the most heart wrenching things I had ever witnessed, and I had been a shinobi for many years.

"Go report to the hokage it was just Lady Kina and Kakashi, and that I will wait until they tire themselves out before bring them both back to the hospital." I told the anbu, and they immediately left, relieved to be away from the scene before me. I didn't even notice I had been crying until a tear landed on my hand. I looked away from the two children, it was to hard to keep watching. I knew this night would haunt me for the rest of my life.

* * *

I'm going to have another time skip, to when Itachi graduates and Kina is officially on her own genin team! hope you guys don't mind but she wont be doing anything interesting except missions and training herself. so in the next chapter they are both 6 and Sasuke will be one.


	21. Chapter 21

I waited outside the academy holding my Dad's hand while mom held and incredibly fussy Sasuke in her hands. For the past year I had only been sent on 5 missions, I hadn't been used to being coddled and it took some adjusting. I had a remarkable amount of time on my hands, I was used to back to back missions and when I was home, I was used to doing most of Minato's paper work. So all of a sudden having so much time on my hands was maddening, I knew most Iryo ninjustsu so I couldn't even spend my time learning that. So for the past year I had been training alone since Kakashi was on back to back missions, I often envied him for it. I also studied, from molecular structures of things, to seals, to chemicals, to history. I toyed with a few tricks with plants, I could toy with their molecules and make them grow how I pleased. We had an excellent garden. I spent allot of time meditating I only had five more piles of paper to go through, though I still hadn't found out about my kekkei genkai I was able to use the temeture drop without feeling mad or like I wanted to kill someone. Progress.

Though thankfully that ridicules amount of free time would be filled. Itachi and Shisui were graduating today. Itachi probably could have graduated last year but he wanted to wait until Sasuke was older, and Shisui could have graduated when he was six the same year I had graduated but he was waiting for Itachi. Like Minato had promised me I was allowed to be on a team with Itachi and pick our third team mate, so naturally I chose Shisui. Maybe it was unfair for me to pick both of them since we were all prodigy's but I didn't really care, I knew we would make the strongest team Konoha had ever seen.

The pain of losing my Sensei dulled down to a constant ache, though some days would hit me harder. Like my birthday, he and Kushina had been to every single one separately celebrating mine, though the clan didn't ignore me any more in fact they where all very nice to me now, when my birthday rolled around I still felt empty.

Kids started coming out of the academy doors cheering and running to their parents waving their new forehead protector around. Itachi and Shisui where the last one's out considerably younger than the rest of their graduating peers they made their way towards us, both smiling with hitai-ate in hand. Dad proudly ruffed Itachi's hair while mom inspected Shisui's out stretched forehead protector.

"Good job boys!" I exclaimed excitedly pumping my fist in the air. Both where beaming proudly. "Lets go celebrate!" and by that I meant drink tea and have dinner with my family. I know we should probably simmer down.

.

.

I sat at the front middle table with Itachi and Shisui on either side of me. I chose this table because than I couldn't see the whole class starring at me like I knew they were. A sensei I had never met in my time at the academy (I was only their a month cut me some slack) was giving a speech and kept glancing nervously at me so I tried to keep an encouraging smile on my face. He started calling out the team arrangements.

"Team three is Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, and Lady Kina Uchiha." there was a sudden gust of whispers amongst the other students at our obviously over powered team, but I was busy being mortified that 'Lady Kina' was how he said announced name. There was only two more teams announced after ours.

"Okay you can head out to lunch now and get to know your team mates! Congratulations!" he said cheerfully glancing at me, feeling like I should say something to him, I walked over to him as everyone was getting up to leave.

"That was a very nice speech sensei thank you." He smiled sheepishly at me scratching behind his head. Most people treated me like this, they held me up on a crazy high pedestal. Word of me even spread out of the village- Mujakina Uchiha the four year old you went toe to toe with a tailed beast.

"Thanks Lady Kina." I smiled then went to my brothers side ready to leave for lunch when I realised no one else had actually left they were all just standing gawking at us, also something I had become uncomfortably used too. So much for being treated like a normal-ish genin. I hoped who ever my jounin sensei was that they would be able to look past the hype about me. I felt a stabbing pain in my heart. It didn't feel right to have another sensei, I felt like I was betraying Minato. As we walked out of the classroom the other kids would quickly get out of our way, one girl turned to move out of the way getting her foot caught on one of her chair legs, both Shisui and I quickly grabbed her to steady her. When she looked up at us she quickly backed way bumping into a guy behind her. It was almost like they were all scared of us, Itachi grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and pulled me out the classroom door leading me away from all the other kids with Shisui at my heels, he only stopped pulling me along once we where outside.

"That was intense." Shisui commented wide eyed. I took in a deep breath.

"yeah I'm pretty used to being starred at but it seemed like they feared us." It troubled me a bit. Okay allot more than a bit.

"they probably just think our team is to powerful." Itachi commented blandly.

"well do you want to go to my office to eat?" I asked, Shisui eyed me suspiciously. My office was in the Hokage building a few doors away from Hiruzen, it was mostly his cover for getting me to do his paperwork, but I didn't mind the office was where I did all my research on cell's and chemical mixtures, half of it was set up like a science lap and the other half had a couch and an arm chair with book shelves full of scrolls of my own notes and filing cabinets.

"Last time I went to your Office their was a violent and vengeful bunny attacking everything." I had been working on manipulating chemicals of the brain, trying to induce panic. Panic comes from adrenaline and the fight or flight response. This bunny chose fight.

"pah, I'm done with Mr. Bun." I waved my hand around as though i was shoeing away a bug.

"The time before that I got attacked by large psycho plants." Shisui had very unfortunate luck in my lab. But even as he argued we all headed towards my office anyway.

"you also got accidently zapped with one of her experimental hormone therapy's and were convinced you where in love with her couch." noted Itachi. Ah endorphins are suck tricky things. Using them you can stimulate sadness happiness and love.

"yea! And that one time when you turned my hands green." I giggled at the memory.

"In all fairness I told you not to touch anything while I was out."

"well than you probably should have added, 'Shisui dont touch anything while I'm out because they could potentaily blow up or turn your hands green for a ridicules amount of time.'" he was speaking in a high squeaky voice imitating my own. I bumped him in the side with my shoulder.

"well you did ruin 4 weeks of work, so I think THAT was just karma." He gave me an apologetic look.

.

.

Flash back.

I carefully examined the mixture under my microscope, it was successfully attaching itself to the pigment cells in the tissue sample I had put it on, I laughed gleefully as it finally reacted how I had wanted, now the only thing left to do is to mix the proper pigment colour into the mixture than solidify and coat it into small pills. Maybe I'll add a flavor to it too so its not just a gross bitter pill. Than I'd have to work on a pill that would separate and destroy the artificial cells. I went to grab my scroll pen to right down the outcome of this take (take 456) the scroll was full of my notes and diagrams, ugh.

"Shisui could you pass me another empty scroll?" Shisui often would sit in my office all day, talking to me though I usually ignored him due to my tunnel vision, he would call himself my assistant, where I lovingly referred to him as my test dummy.

"Your all out, and there is no way I'm going to go ask the secretaries for more scrolls for you! So don't even ask!" The secretaries and the real assistants didn't much like Shisui's habit of ruining my experiments. I dramatically got of my stepping stool (because I was way to short to reach the counter never mind look through the Microscope) and gave the Uchiha a pointed look.

"Don't touch anything, everything is unstable so just don't touch it. Don't even look at it." I told him sternly. He put his hands up in surrender, and I left skipping down the hall.

"Could I have some more empty stationary scrolls?" I ask the lady at the desk happily. She smiled kindly at me, her name was Bako, the only one who would bring me coffee so naturally I liked her best.

"Finally have success on your experiment Kina-chan?" She asked getting up to go to the back supply room.

"YES! The artificial pigment cells finally attached them selves to the indigenous cells, without fully integrating them selves into the DNA or attacking the existing cells!" I gushed happily running my fingers through my hair. If you told me in my last life science could bring me so much happiness in a world where magic existed I would out right call you crazy, but in this world I could happily maneuver through the field of science without being noticed by the general public. It's not like I didn't appreciate that the public thought so highly of me, its just that when people think your perfect they tend to just marvel at you instead of get to know you.

"Oh my that sounds exciting!" Bako knew nothing about science, but she was always really enthused about what ever I was working on asking me tons of questions. "Well here are your scrolls Kina, Also Renka just showed up if you want to wait for her?" Bako told me. Renka was my 22 year old assistant, she was brilliant, I was ready to approve her for her own research grants weeks ago but she insisted on staying with me. I nodded and waited for her, when Renka first came to me in hopes of getting an internship I almost thought she was kidding. I mean its not like I should judge people on appearances seeing how I'm an adult in a kids body but Renka did NOT look the scieney type. She looked like she should have multiple rich and famous men mooning over her while she sipped on a martini. On a scale to one to ten she broke the scale, she was all curves with a beautiful face you could just stare at endlessly. She had long wavy hair that looked good no matter what even when she half hazard tangled a pencil in it to keep it out of her face. Usually when I got interns I only kept them for two weeks, they where awkward and often had trouble learning from me because of my age most I would just recommend to another person as soon as possible, but Renka was nice, well actually she mean and crass but she talked to me like I was a real human which I honestly didn't get much so I was more than thrilled when she asked to continue to work for me so I officially made her my assistant, which also meant she would be getting a steady income.

"Oi! Kina! You finally got the right cellular sequence to the pigment pills!?" I turned around to see Renka comming towards me yanking on her lab coat. Her brow hair bobbing and swaying with each step. I started walking to the office once she was close enough to me.

"Wait until you see it!" I exclaimed swinging the door open to Shisui awkwardly leaning against my desk which was across the room from the door, his hand where suspiciously behind his back. "Shisui what did you do?" I looked around the room for something broken. My eye's landed on the now empty container that had held the green goop was empty. "what?" I ran over to the container.

"I'm sorry! I was poking it with that metal tick thingie and it looked all goopy and wierd so I put my finger in it and than it molded around my hands and soaking into my skin! My hands are GREEN!" I could feel my face switching in anger but he bore I could even react Renka was throwing varies object at him yelling something about removing his sticky bits. I quickly went through the scrolls of notes I made today, I didn't even write down what I had changed in the structure to make it successful. For some reason I started crying. I knew if I thought about it for a second I could easily remember what I did, but it was just the fact that something I had working on for the last month was gone, and probably the fact that I was up all night working on it, made be bawl Rank stopped trying to kill Shisui and the boy quickly ran to my side.

"I'm so sorry Kina! But look I have green hands." he shook his evergreen hands around like the goof he is and I laughed a bit, he reached a hand down to help me up of the ground where I had crumpled.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" I yelled as is hand approached me. He looked incredibly sad and mortified by my reaction. " I don't know if that spreads on contact." I said pointing to his hands. Shisui promptly started freaking out. "In fact its untested on human or even animals so I don't really know what's going to happen to you." okay that last part was lie I knew it wouldn't hurt him but it sure was hilarious to see him panic."

"Serves you right you little shit!" Renka yelled at him.

Evidently It didn't spread on contact but since I hadn't made a mixture to remove the artificial pigment he had to wait till it died on its own. He also make elbow high gloves a fashion statement.

End flash back

.

.

We had gotten out of class at ten and told to meet at one. We had finished eating a while ago and both boys where laying on each of the couches in the left corner of my office where I usually had meetings with people, well that's a lie I usually used the couches for me and Renka to sleep on when we accidently worked to long. One if the filing cabinet drawers even held two pillows and blankets my mom kindly supplied.

"Where is Renka?" Itachi asked. Itachi spent almost as much time in my office as Shisui, with little Sasuke tagging along of course. Though now that Sasuke had finally started to walk he was becoming allot of trouble.

"I have her working with someone else while I'm away for the day, I don't want her to get less pay just because I'm gone." I said looking into the microscope.

"Whatcha working on?" Shisui asked head peeking over the back of his couch.

"I can't tell you." I said blandly

"oouuu a secret!" both he and Itachi sat up curiously. It wasn't really a secret, me and Renka where talking one day about how it would be cool to see how the Akimichi clans food pills work. Them telling us would be as likely as my father explaining how the Sharingan works to everyone, so we just bantered about how it could work. The next day Renka came in with a sly smile on her face and every colour of their food pills.

"One that could get me and Renka in trouble." I laughed at their facial expressions.

"Don't go mad scientist on us now, we can ignore the creepy laughs while you work but not you going full blown crazy." Shisui said dramatically probably not believing what I said. Apparently I had a habit of laughing while I was in work mode. Though I'm pretty sure they where just pulling my leg.

"well we should get back." Itachi said looking at the clock. I stepped down from my stool and took of my lab coat draping it on the back of the couch nearest the door. I had to get my coat specially made since they didn't have kid sizes.

When we got to the class there was five jounin already there in the front of the class waiting but my eye's landed on a Shikaku Nara and I smiled and waved, he smiled back waving a little with his arms still planted to his sides. I had a feeling he was going to be our jounin Sensei, and suddenly I didn't feel so bad for having a new sensei, not if it was going to be Shikaku.

We sat in the spots we had been in earlier, ignoring the whispers of the other kids.

"Okay the jounin's will name off their teams and you will follow them out." The chunin sensei explained. The Nara stepped up first.

"The three Uchiha's" was all he said as he began walking to the door. We all got up and followed him out leaving the horde of whispers behind us. He led us into the classroom beside the one we were all just in sliding the door closed behind us. "Well you three all know each other so no point in introducing your selves, I already know everything about you guys. So I'll just introduce myself, my name is Shikaku Nara and I will be your jounin sensei." He spoke lazily. "Obviously I pass you all, so no point in a test. Tomorrow we will go on a C-rank mission, just a simple guarding mission, than In a three weeks you will all go through the chunin exam that will be held in Iwagakure." I was a bit surprised, with the timeline he just gave us we would leave for the guarding mission that usually took 2-3 weeks than right away be setting off to the Chunin exams. That was no time at all to train. Though because I understood the Politics of it all I knew we where being sent to Iwa a month after they graduated to basically flaunt Konoha's power. Sending a team of three prodigy's was smart. I didn't much like that it was my team being used to do it since neither Itachi or Shisui had real battle experience, not that I doubted them because both of them where un dubitably strong, smart and fast but tests and spars are much different than the real thing. The chunin exams are not a cack walk that's for sure. "Ryo for your thoughts?" Shikaku asked starring at me.

"It's just. The war just ended and the goal in sending our team to Iwa for the exam is a scare tactic. Itachi and Shisui have never been on a mission, and a C-rank mission, especially for the combat we will be facing in the chunin exams, is not good practice. Now I know giving new genin higher than C is ridicules, but we are a great team who already work well together, I am very experienced and all three of us are good strategists. Not to mention we are all strong. I think we should do two B rank missions, and one A rank. If we mission stack It can fit in the time frame before the exams and give us the necessary experience as fast as possible." I thought of that all on the fly and was mildly impressed with how put together it all sounded out loud. Shikaku put a hand down on my head. "OH and we make sure they are all combat missions, always letting one person or just a witness get away to spread news about us. Also we make sure none of us get injured, not even a scratch. That will scare Iwa." The Nara gave a throaty laugh.

"As long as your team agrees that's the best course of action I'll go talk to the hokage right away." though by the glint in his eye's he already knew I would suggest this and had missions lined up for us.

"It sound like a good plan." Itachi said in his formal monotone voice.

"I think we need a scary name for our team then! Like Prodigy Uchiha's!" I crinkled my nose at that one, but before I could comment on why it sucked out new Sensei did.

"You want to be called P.U.?" Shikaku asked in a bored tone. Shisui's eye's widened than he burst into laughter.

"Well It's basically unheard of for there to be a team entirely made up of Uchiha's. The Uchiha three?" Itachi asked.

"you know usually a genin team is named after the jounin sensei." Sensei said to Itachi.

"Shikaku and the Uchiha three?" Shisui suggested. I snorted quite attractively (not)

"now we sound like a boy band."


	22. Chapter 22

It was mid day, and the three of us stood in the middle of the road civilians eyeing us cautiously. Shisui, Itachi and I had our chakra flared with Killer intent, any ninja in the town could feel us here, though there was only two shinobi in the area- our targets. They where two missing jounin from the village hidden in the mist who where making this small land of fire village may extreme amounts of taxes for their "protection" from other ninja. There had been word that they would use clones in henge to make it seem as though they where needed in the village, but some smart villager figured out their trick and hired Konoha ninja. That was us. For our past two missions we had made a point of being seen, and wearing our clan symbol, and this mission was no different. I stood with Itachi on my left and Shisui on my right, they both wore nearly the Identical outfits, standard shinobi sandals and black quarter length loose pants bandaged to their calves and a black high collared shirt with a large Uchiha crest on the back, the only differences being that Shisui had his tanto strapped to the right side of his shoulder. I was wearing black tights, standard shinobi sandals and a black haori Tied with a red belt, our crest decorating the back. We stood there in silence waiting. Normally ninja wouldn't be so flashy but we had ulterior motives so we played it up. We had a carefully thought out plan, and a carefully thought out plan B, C and D and if all those plans failed we had our Sensei in the bushes laying in wait.

"Don't you think it's a little dumb to be broadcasting yourself so openly for just little kids." the two missing nin appeared in front of us with a bang. They where a couple notoriously known for their excellent, nearly flawless combo attacks. Being a couple usually helped with that, The women was wearing a long loose Kimono with long flowing brown hair, the man wore simple pants, and a black tight fitted jacket. I pondered how they could even think about fighting in what they where wearing.

"Don't you think it's a little dumb to think you can take over a Fire village like this, Sora and Mai of the Hidden mist?" I asked pouring as much venom into my voice as I could muster. They both smiled as though they thought I was the funniest thing in the world.

"Seeing as they sent children after us I don't think it was that dumb at all." The women named Mai said laughing as she spoke. She came at us suddenly with a katana that appeared to come from nowhere, all three of us ran at her with a matched speed, Shisui used his tanto to block her katana then useing his other hand to slam down on her wrist hard and her katana dropped from her hand, less than a moment later Itachi placed a chakra strengthened punch into her gut. I jumped up feet landing firmly on her shoulders I placed two chakra filled hands to her temples and the fight for her was over before it had even begun as I killed all endorphins in her body and pulsed epinephrine into her body. Zero endorphins plus an excess of epinephrine caused extreme panic. She screamed loudly and I jumped off of her knowing my job was done. She backed away from us falling down than back scooting towards Sora, I felt as he tried to push chakra in to her thinking she was in a genjutsu.

"She isn't in a genjutsu. I have wrecked her mind, the Mai you know is essentially gone, leaving this quivering mess." I pointed to her shaking form as she clutched onto his pants in fright.

"Pathetic." Itachi growled. Sora looked at us with an unreadable expression.

"Who are you three? Obviously jounin." Shisui let out a maniacal laugh than covered his mouth as though he didn't mean to let it out. Sora glared at him.

"We are the Uchiha Three. We aren't jounin, in fact we have only been genin for two weeks." Shisui said in a rather haunting voice.

"give or take a few days." Itachi added blandly. Sora's eye's widened, then his face neutralized.

"Enough talk! It time to finish him." I put my hands up and stated plucking all the oxygen away from him he tried to breath in but could find no relief in the air he took in. His hands grasped his throat. Mai screamed louder hyperventilating stuck in a panic attack. Sora fell to the ground I let him struggle a bit longer before sending pure carbon dioxide into his lungs and he passed out, though to on lookers it would seem as though I killed him. Mai screamed louder in seeing what I'm sure she thought was he partner dead.

"You wont be bothering this town ever again." Shisui made it seem like he cracked her neck but all he did was pressure point her and fling her read to the right. "Ugh now we have to drag back the body's." Shisui complained. They fire man carried the two of them as I led them out of the village without another word.

Once we where far enough away they both dropped the missing nin on the ground, stretching out their backs.

"That went well." Sensei said behind us. "though you are all way to good at acting." I smiled tensely. I didn't like acting like a heartless human being and Shisui didn't like acting like a psycho, Itachi just acted bored so it wasn't as bad for him. We had to pick secondary personality's that matched our appearances, I acted cold and heartless, because my eye's where cold and heartless looking. Shisui acted like a excited maniac because his face looked like he smiled allot. Itachi just looked bored and tired with his pronounced eye bags. Getting into those characters was disturbing to say the least.

"The plan went perfectly, good job Shisui." He smiled at ,my compliment.

"It's a little freaky how easy it was to take out two jounin though." He commented looking at the two sleeping mist nin.

"Mind games are one of ninja's most valuable weapons in a fight." Itachi said it as though he was reciting it out of a text book.

"Awe Itachi your so adorable when you try to show off!" Shisui said jokingly.

"Lets head home." Suggested Sensei, and no one disagreed. We where able to complete two B rank missions and one A rank mission in two weeks and if we got back fast enough we could rest a couple days at home before we head out to Iwa for the exams. The three of them stayed back as I started walking. We grew up in war times so the academy conditioned and desensitized children's minds to death and killing. It was a part of life for them, Kill or be killed. I didn't go to the academy for long and it wasn't like Minato tried to assimilate death into my life. So my teammates disposed of the ninja while I walked ahead as though it wasn't happening. It was foolish to ignore death especially with the life style I was living but I also had memories of my old life, and in that life it was morally wrong. Some ways of thinking are hard to break.

Home was only one day away with ninja speed, we didn't plan on taking breaks so we could make it back home with time to spare. In truth, wanted to get as fast as I could because I gave Renka my office for the 3 weeks I planned to be gone on missions, and I really wanted to see what she was working on. Itachi wanted to get home because he hadn't seen Sasuke in two weeks and I'm pretty sure he was going through withdrawal.

All four of us stood infront of the hokage as Shikaku gave the mission report.

"you three are certainly strong. I know you three are going to do well in the upcoming chunin exams. It will only be you and one more team going." Hiruzen told us.

"which other team?" Itachi asked.

"Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Saratobi, and Radio Naminashi." Those names felt familiar. Images fluttered through my vision like a faulty tv screen.

 _You need to leave this room its triggering visions! I can't hold them back!_

"I need to go." I pressed my hands to my eyes and left the office, my office/lab was a few doors down so I just went in there not bother to turn on the light as I sat on the far couch. The flashes hadn't stopped and I could feel Yuki holding them down. She had become stronger actually able to hold down the visions when they where triggered as long as I got away from what ever triggered them in the first place.

"Kina?" I nearly screamed in fright as a voice came out of no where. There was some shuffling on the couch across from me. "Kina why are you sitting here in the dark?" Renka's sleepy voice asked.

"Oh Renka I didn't know you where here. I just finished my missions so I came to relax a bit." She got up off the couch and I head a few scrolls she must have been sleeping with hit the ground and she went to go turn on the lights.

"well I sold some things and renovated your office." oh dear this wasn't going to be good. She turned on the lights and I saw the changes for the first time. "what do you think?" she asked hands on her hips looking at me for a reaction. My office was big, bigger than the hokage's before on the left side there was one long counter that held vials and microscopes and other lap supplies, while the cabinets underneath held chemicals and other machines we didn't need out all the time like the spinner for combining the chemical. Then in the middle back of the office was my desk which was usually littered with notes or books we were using to site things in and the hokage's paper work, on the right side there was two book shelf's one full of my notes and one full of books. Beside those there was two filing cabinets that held my important notes and discoveries and that was locked. now it looked totally different, there was a small Island counter a meter away from the other one, and the desk was actually my size there was a coffee table between the couches which I kind of wondered how I didn't notice and two arm chairs on either end so it formed a circle. But the biggest change was that the boring beige walls were now teal, my favorite colour. "Since we are both always complaining about no counter space I thought it would be nice to have another counter for us to work with. Your desk was to big for you so I got them to shave off a few inches so it will be more comfortable, and since we spend s much time in here I thought it would be best if we had more colour because that beige looked like every piece of clothing that my grandpa owns." she laughed. Than looked at me nervously. "Do you like it?" she bit her lip waiting for my answer.

"I love it! It will be so nice to not climb into my chair just to do paper work! How did you do all this?" Renka was an assistant, I paid her as much as my grants would allow me but there was no way she could have had enough for all these renovations.

"Well those papers you did on respiratory system and brittle bones, sold for allot actually." I looked at her questionably, those where just notes and random thoughts but there was no real point to them, I just researched them for the sake of research. "Apparently six year old science genius's notes sell for allot in the science community."

"You sold them?" I asked her. "And someone actually bought them?"

"Yupp for ALLOT too, which is why all this was possible!" she pointed grandly to the new and improved lab. "Got us allot more toys too." I smiled at that.

"Well I have a few days home before I have to head off again." She clapped her hands together excitedly. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called already knowing who it was. Shisui and Itachi came in.

"Mission reports time!" Shisui said in a sing song voice. "Whoa! New and improved lab!" he said appreciative before slumping down into one of the new arms chairs and kicking his feet onto the coffee table, he handed me a mission report. This one was going to be long and hard since we did three missions in one. Well at least it wasn't three different papers to fill out we could just put it all on one. I sat back onto the couch and got to work. Itachi sat beside me our arms touching, his was of comforting me.

"Well I'm going to go home and sleep in a real bed for once." she waved goodbye as she left through the door. Itachi was blowing through his report like the world was burning around him and the only way to stop it was to finish his report. Once he finished he waited impatiently for us to finish our own, than rushed us all home.

"Mom Dad! We're home!" Itachi called out. We had invited Shisui over but he said he wanted to sleep in his own bed. I heard them both jump up than run towards the door, with little clomping feet following behind them.

"Achi!" Sasuke's voice rang out as he ran towards him as fast as his baby legs could possibly carry him, once he finally reached him Itachi picked him up and Sasuke gave him a hug. Itachi was monumentally better with Sasuke than I was. All I could think of when I watched them hug was that Sasuke had food all over his shirt and face. Gross. "Ina!" Sasuke couldn't say either of our names, not even my already shortened nickname. So we where big brother Achi and big sister Ina.

"Hey Sasuke, Mom, Dad." I gave them a smile dad gave me a look that roughly translated to 'what no hugs?' I removed my shoes than ran into my dads arms, he crouched just in time grabbing a hold of me than twirling me in circles as he stood up. He kissed the top of my head before letting me go. We did this every time I got home from a mission it was just tradition now. I hugged my mom next, she didn't let go for so long I kind of thought that's how we would spend the evening. She went over to Itachi flattening his hair and giving him a kiss. Dad ruffled his hair up.

"wasn't expecting you kids back so soon!" Dad said cheerily knowing it was a good sign that we where back so early.

"Well we completed all three missions really fast." Itachi explained with Sasuke still in his arms.

"Wow Sasuke! You grew so much since we were gone! I bet your nearly as fast as Itachi now!" I exclaimed making the little boy laugh.

"Well lets go have some tea and you can tell us about all the cool things you saw on your trip." Mom said. The good thing about having ninja parents is that they knew we couldn't tell them about our missions so they wouldn't ask or pester us, instead they would ask us about the actual trip and we would all talk about them as though they where just a fun little extrusion we did, talking about scenery and the people we saw. We told them the official name of our team which was the one Itachi first suggested; the Uchiha three, though we were all hoping someone else would think of something better eventually. Mom made a nice big dinner for our first day back, road rations and food was kind of bland and boring so she always tried to make yummy things when I got back from missions.

"Hey mom could you package some of the left overs? I think I am going to bring some to Shisui." She smiled with a glint in her eye's I didn't particularly like but did as I asked handing me a plate full of food. Shisui lived five minuets away in an apartment all by himself, it was dark out already as I headed to his home. I walked up the stairs to the second floor where his apartment was and knocked on the door. Shisui opened the door.

"Kina? What are you doing here so late?" he asked opening the door and inviting me in. I stepped in his apartment was spotless as always. The front room was a kitchen and living room and down the hall was his bedroom and bathroom.

"I came with food." I said presenting the plate to him.

"Mmmm your mom's cooking is the best!" he stated as he grabbed the plate from my hands and put it on the table taking a seat to start eating. I sat across from him. His tanto strap wasn't on and he looked much more relaxed than he had been in the last to weeks, I almost forgot how he looked without his shoulders tensed up.

"How are you feeling? Those were tough first missions." I had been more worried about how Shisui would do after them than Itachi. Shisui was so kind hearted and loving, he was trusting and flamboyant, where Itachi was only kind and loving to people he knew closely to everyone else he was...cold and unfeeling. I wasn't sure how Shisui would take the missions.

"yeah they where, but it made it easier that they where all really bad guys. If we didn't stop them they would have continued to hurt people." he said in a sad voice.

"Well we are going to kick this Chunin Exam in the ass!" I said confidently and he laughed putting more food in his mouth. "you should see how much Sasuke grew while we where gone, he can run without falling over now!" Shisui made a face.

"that kid grows like a weed what is your mother feeding him." Sasuke wasn't like me and Itachi were as kids, we matured really quickly, even Itachi who didn't have an adult brain was unusually mature. Sasuke was a kid, he had temper tantrums and cried and complained, but the kid grew so fast it was almost scary.

"He is so cute though." Shisui nodded in agreement. I might not have had the crazy infatuation with his like Itachi did but I still thought he was incredibly adorable. "well I should head home though." all of a sudden he looked nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Well nothing is wrong. I was just wondering about when we get back from the exams , if maybe you would want to go to the new years festival with me?"

"Well of course we always go to the new years festivals together." weirdo why did he think he had to ask? He scratched the back of his head nervously looking down at his food.

"Well I meant like me and you together go. You know?" I looked at him questionably, we always went together why did he think this year would be different. I guess Sasuke would be tagging along though. "No um like you and me go as a couple." his words got quieter as he spoke. Was he asking me on a date nearly two months in advanced.

"OH! Well I mean sure but you would have to ask my dad AND brother for permission you know so its really at your own risk." I joked. He smiled

"I already asked both of them and they said that if you wanted to they where okay with it." I stared at him stunned, when did he ask them. "I asked them a few months ago." he answered my unspoken question. "I'm not sure if you like me so I've just been putting of asking you." He said sheepishly. Well I didn't think about things like that ever. I mean I was six, but I guess in the shinobi world if you where ninja you were considered an adult, and in my clan once you where a ninja that's when they would arrange a marriage. I figured my parents would arrange a marriage between me and Shisui, but I don't know I kind of thought they would wait a really long time. I also thought my dad would want to wait until I was thirty. I know my dad just agreed to date but it was a loaded agreement, one that agreed to so much more than a date to the new years festival and by the face Shisui was giving he knew it too. "Could you say something before I spontaneously combust." Shisui laughed and I realized I was starring at the poor kid for the last five minuets.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking." He gave me a nervous smile. "I would love to go to the festival you, just be prepared for matching outfits from my mom." I made a face and Shisui smiled ear to ear.

"Really?" he asked as if scared I was pulling his leg. I laughed lightly.

"Yeah it sounds like fun." In my old life arranged marriages where basically considered cruel but in this one it was pretty normal, and honestly I was just glad my parents chose someone Shisui who actually had emotions and wasn't afraid to show them, and not another emotionally constipated Uchiha. We hugged good bye and I felt comfort in the fact that we would be together for the rest of our lives. It might not be an epic love tale but it was going to be a nice life.

* * *

Hey guys! well I know it's not a flowery beautiful start to their reletionship but it will get better! but I mean dont expect kissing they are 6 and 8 ya know :P but don't give up on your personal ships.

Thank for the reviews! they bring me so much joy, even if they aren't nice because i appreciate the time people take to tell me what I'm doing wrong


	23. Chapter 23

Iwagakure was completely made of stone, which I suppose was fitting seeing at it was the hidden stone village. We were led to a hotel by some very mean looking men in the standard Iwa uniform. We shared a plain room with one bathroom, the other genin team was right beside us. They showed us an area that we could train and where the bath was, they didn't outright say not to leave the hotel and training area but the message was definitely received. Saying goodbye to our parents and Sasuke had been pretty hard, we would be gone for nearly two months. I was almost afraid of how much Sasuke would grow in the time he was gone, and I could tell it was worrying Itachi too.

"Tomorrow will be a test of some sort, than directly after you will be put into some sort of survival exercise." Sensei was explaining to us. "I don't imagine you will have much trouble with either." I don't know if it was reassuring how much faith he had in us or daunting. "stop making those faces you will be fine. Iwa's tests are going to be harder than they would be in Konoha but you will do fine." by harder he meant more barbaric and scarring for life in case you didn't pick up on that. "all the Iwa genin are going to target you which will be troublesome but I'm sure you can handle it." he waved his hand as though he was swatting away a fly. I looked at my teammates they looked about how I felt.

"Well I'm going to go see if Kurenai and see if she wants to go for a bath." Okay so I was scared to go by myself. Itachi and Shisui stood up too.

"We will go with you." we all decided to implement the 'buddy system' no one goes anywhere alone. Most of the participants were Iwa nin but there was also a team from the mist and two teams from the cloud village. This was a last show of strength before peace treaties where made, everyone was out to show their strongest, and some contestants were here for revenge. The chunin exams were already deadly but so much hatred and ulterior motives were mixed in to this one, it was scary. I was surprised that Sensei stood up to join us on our bath. I knocked on the door to the other genin teams room. Their Sensei Shinku (also Kurenai's dad) opened the door.

"Oh hello you guys come on in." he opened the door wider, I liked Shinku he was very closed off sure but most ninja were, I just found something about him comforting.

"Thanks, but we were just wondering if you guys wanted to head to the bath house with us?" I asked, He looked to my Sensei than nodded.

"That's a good idea, come on guys lets head to the baths." he said to his team.

.

.

Honestly I still hadn't gotten used to the whole communal bathing thing so I was already submerged when Kurenai came in. The water felt nice after our long journey here, we had the whole bath to ourselves which was nice.

"So are you and Shisui dating?" Kurenai suddenly asked. She had her head back with a cloth resting on her forehead. I didn't really know how to respond.

"I suppose so." I said, I mean we both knew what the future held for us, neither of us minded. We were going to go on a date. So maybe.

"how do you just suppose so, isn't that something you should know for sure?" she asked taking her cloth of her head and looking at me with her intense red eye's.

"Well we have an arranged marriage, we both like each other, but nothing has been out right said." okay so I still wasn't sure if I liked him in a crazy romantic way, but I did like him. I felt I felt six people on the other side of the wall that divided the boys and girls side, channel chakra to their ears.

"An arranged marriage? And you okay with it?" she asked.

"Well I like Shisui, he is kind and funny I would be happy to have him around for the rest of my life." I said thoughtfully, even though I knew he was listening. "I know people from clans who don't practice arranged marriages think it's weird, but it really isn't that bad, especially when you know from a young age, than it's easy to fall in love with that person, or stop yourself from loving someone else." I blushed. "I actually read that in a book though." she laughed a bit. "Why do you ask?" I had a feeling the 'isn't that something you should know for sure?' question wasn't entirely meant for me.

"there are just something's I'm not sure about." she said thoughtfully. "or I guess someone."

"Tall dark and hansom?" talking about her teammate Asuma but not wanting to outright ask because he was listening. She nodded smiling. "well I think these are the sorts of things you can't be one hundred percent sure on, at least not to start, you have to take the chance on him." Ugh why do I always sound so cliché. "If you know there is 'something' but your not sure what that something is than the only way to figure it out is to act on it. Like in science, if you have a hypothesis but don't experiment you'll never know if you where right." okay so science talk well trying to talk about romance isn't the best but cut me some slack I don't girl talk.

"Thanks" she smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"but I have to get out before I faint." I summoned all my inner courage to walk out of the bath while she was watching. Yeah I really hated communal baths.

.

.

The boys came back to the room 10 minuets after me and Kurenai had returned to our own rooms. They walked in and slumped to the ground beside me.

"have a good bath?" I asked them they all nodded. "and eavesdropping?" I sweat dropped. Shikaku chuckled as though he already knew that I had caught them, but the other two looked like deer caught in head lights.

"Uhh" Itachi seemed like he was trying to say something but that's all he could get out. "It was Asuma's idea." he finally said.

"And you guys didn't think I'd notice?" I raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"we were hoping." Shisui said nervously scratching the back of his head. "We really didn't think you guys would be talking about, well you know." they both were looking anywhere but at me. I laughed and they both looked up at me startled.

"It's fine, it was just hard trying to talk to Kurenai and make sure she didn't out right say who she was talking about." they both relaxed their previously tensed up shoulders. "but if you do it again a concrete wall wont be able to keep my from ripping your heads off." they both gulped and nodded. Sensei laughed at their expressions.

"You should have seen Asuma though, he kept asking us all if he was tall dark and hansom!" Shusui laughed at the memory. That did sound pretty hilarious.

"You should have seen Shisui, he was blushing and trying to blame it on the hot water." Itachi told me with a smirk on his face. Shisui blushed and looked at the ground only looking up when he felt my gaze on him. He hesitantly looked up at me. I smiled at him and he returned it with a small shy one of his own blushing a little more.

"Okay kiddies lets go to bed you all have a big day tomorrow." I slept in between Shisui and Itachi, I was expecting to fall asleep instantly but that didn't happen. I laid on the ground listening to Itachi's breathing, after an hour or so it slowed down like it usually does when he is in a deep sleep.

"Kina? You still awake?" whispered Shisui. I turned over to face him, he was laying on his side facing me, his short black hair falling to one side his left hand curled under his pillow. "are you nervous?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah a bit. You?" I whispered back.

"Yeah." he blinked slowly. "I feel like there is allot of pressure on us to pass." I nodded, there was definitely no shortage of pressure. "I'm sorry for listening in on your conversation earlier."

"It's okay, I knew you were the whole time so it's alright." I smiled at him.

"So you figured out the arranged marriage thing too?" he asked.

"Yeah, my dad wouldn't have agreed about the festival otherwise." He nodded. "are you okay with it?"

"Yea I definitely am. How about you?" I nodded while making an Mhmm sound. "I'm glad, I didn't really know how you would feel about it, your kind of hard to read."

"being married to your best friend doesn't sound bad at all. I mean what if they stuck me with one of those bruting emotionless angry Uchiha's, than I'd be asking you to kidnap me." he laughed.

"I'd ask for a ransom than we can use that money to change our last names and buy a farm." He added.

"Smart, ninja's make the best farmers you know." He laughed because they absolutely didn't. That much down time would be horrible. I grabbed his right hand in my own. "Lets go to sleep now." he smiled and nodded. This time I did fall asleep instantly.


	24. Chapter 24

There was six teams of stone ninja, which was one more than the other villages combined. Everyone was young no older than 14, due to hasty promotions during war these where probably the only genin teams there was. We were the youngest without a doubt, but that was expected, everyone in the class room we were waiting in was on edge. I just wanted the stupid test to start because waiting was killing me and the atmosphere was horrible. Ten stone ninja popped into the room if I wasn't being so careful about showing emotions I would have yelped, since they appeared directly behind me and my teammates. We all stood our ground, waiting a few moments before nonchalantly walking a few steps forwards than turning around to look at them all three of us trying to look as bored as we could muster. All of them were chunin, but the one in the front was definitely a jounin. She had an absolutely crazy look on her pale face, her grey eye's looked hungry. They sent the scariest one for the first test I assume.

"I will be your first proctor, wont bother telling you my name, most of you will be dead within the hour anyways." she smiled maniacally. "follow me to the next class upon entering you will receive a code word and a number, make sure you remember it." We followed after her to a class room a few doors down.

"Lemonlime. Number one." a stone chunin whispered to us, it was so quiet I wasn't even sure if I really heard it. We entered the room which was completely empty and pretty massive. Once everyone was in the room the nameless proctor began to speak again.

"you all picked the wrong country to do you exam in." she laughed with absolutely no humor. "Everyone else has a written test for the first part of the exam, but not us. You will be matched up with another team, every team will sacrifice one member to be tortured and interrogated by the other team you were matched with. Who ever gets the code word from their prisoner will move on to the next challenge. Oh right one more catch you have a time limit of 2 hours. There are NO rules." she scanned the genin with her eye's everyone looked uneasy.

"absolutely no rules?" I asked in a sing song voice.

"Thats right little girl! Scared?" I giggled.

"Nope, so lets just say I ripped off my prisoners leg? Thats okay? Or what if once I'm done with them they die." I continued in my innocent voice. She starred at he as though she wasn't sure if I was being serious. "because I don't want to get in trouble for anything I do." It didn't hurt to do some pregame intimidation right?

"Anything is fair game in this test. I'll give you a few moments to figure out which team member is getting tortured." She smiled then motioned for us to discuss. I turned to my teammates.

"what was that about?" Itachi asked.

"well people are already scared of me, also I wanted to make sure ANYTHING was fair game, I can get the code word out of anyone in no time at all, but I don't know about Kuranai's team so I was going to see if they wanted my help, since anything is allowed." I quickly and quietly stated.

"Good plan. Hey Asuma!" Shisui talked a little louder so only the other Konoha team could hear. The other team moved a tad closer making it seem completely natural. "The proctor said anything goes so we can help your team a bit." Kuranai gasped a bit.

"I can make someone panic with just a touch of my hand." I explained rather undetailed but what ever.

"If you send me as the captive I can genjutsu our torturers so they just think they are torturing us." Itachi added.

"Anything is game." Asuma repeated.

"Okay every one hold up your numbers on your hands and meet up with the other group holding your number. Oh and we have an odd number of teams so team one will have a group of three." She looked at me while she spoke now. "you little girl will give up each of your team members for interrogations, and the only way to save them is to get both your prisoners code words." She smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"Two is much better than one." I spoke in a seemingly gleeful voice, though in all honesty I was freaking out. She looked put off by my reaction. I just stuck my hand up one finger up, and the other teams followed suit. "genjutsu them you hear! And please be safe!" I said in a whisper to my brother and Shisui. They put their hands on each of my shoulders as two different teams came towards us. Both were stone ninja teams they all had black hair one of the teams had a kenoichi but other than that I didn't bother taking notice, the girl on the one team stepped forward cautiously and a big muscly guy stood forward on the other. "I do hope your pain thresh hold are high to I can have fun with you before you tell me your codes." I sweat dropped to them. They both tried to keep a stern look on their face but you could see them panicking. Half of the teams left with their prisoners and half stayed, thankfully Kuranai and Radio stayed with their prisoner, a tall mist ninja.

"Okay now you can start." The proctor instructed. I tied up my two prisoners acting excited. I crouched down between the two close to their ears.

"This isn't going to hurt I promise and after the next test I'll be more than happy to fix you up." I whispered in my normal voice. Both of them looked at me confused. I backed up laughing. I caressed both of their faces, stripping there body's of endorphins while pumping them full of epinephrine. "all ready shaking with fear and I haven't even started yet." I sang out gleefully I removed my hands. Both of them started hyperventilating. I removed a kunai from my pouch, "Now do I start with the big guy?" I pressed the kunai to chin softly in fake thoughtfulness.

"NO NO NO PLEASE NO!" he cried out his loudness making the girl beside him cry. I could feel everyone looking at me.

"NO!? Well okay only because I like the sound of you begging. I'll save you for last!" I bent down grabbing the girls hair and yanking her up by it. She screamed bloody murder as I lightly traced the kunai along her face. "Its better when they scream!" I cried out gleefully "but I like it better when they bleed." I let my voice rasp as I shallowly cut into her arm. "Tell me the code word!"

"ITS WINDDANCE!" she cried out. I pressure pointed her but made it look like I broke her neck, my other prisoner screamed.

"Tell me your code and I wont kill you." I said to him, in his state of panic it was more than enough to push him far enough to tell me.

"tea with no sugar, tea with no sugar. The code word was tea with no sugar." I pressure pointed him and he went limp.

"Thanks!" I put my kunai back and skipped over to Kurani and Radio, they had been putting shallow cuts into their prisoner. I waved happily to them, they gave me smiles, though they looked uneasy. "What a hansom prisoner you have here! I think he would look much better if you made him scream." I caressed his face and he tried to flinch away from my touch. I laughed than skipped to the door where the proctor stood. "Winddance and tea with no sugar." I said to her. She opened the door for me.

"Any lasting effects on what you did to them?" she asked before I could leave down the hall. I looked at her, without any fake voice or expression which surprised her.

"yea when they wake they will be panicky, I can heal it if you'd let me, if you didn't they would stay like this for a few months until they went back to normal." I explained.

"Once you get your teammates could you heal them out here in the hall?" she asked. I nodded than headed for the door where Itachi and Shisui were, the chunin let me in. Kuranai and Radio came out the door I just came out of so I waited them then we headed in together. The room was filled with grunts and cries of pain that made me feel sick.

"Teams one and three you have been disqualified the other team beat you." The chunin who let us in announced. There was cries of confusion when Itachi let go of his genjutsu and the three other teams realised they had been cutting up the floor the whole time. Awkward. Asuma, Itachi and Shisui came happily towards us and we left the room with the other three groups following closely behind to check on their teammates, or give them hell I don't really know which. When we got to the hall my two prisoners and Kuranai's sat slumped against the wall next to the proctor.

"I told her I'd heal them I explained." I bent down to the girl first pressing my hands to her skull putting her hormones back to normal, she woke up and blinked thoroughly confused. "Sorry about that." I said pointing to her cut arm. "Do you mind?" I wiggled my fingers asking if I could heal her, she nodded a okay. As I was healing her and angry voice sounded.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" a guy yelled.

"Calm down I asked her to heal them she is a Iryo ninja you numbnuts!" yelled the proctor. I made fast work of healing the other two than silently left with my team and Kuranai's following. We were told to wait in the room where we first waited for the second exam to start.

We were all silent for the first ten minuets until radio broke the silence.

"you are terrifying, Kina." he said it as a compliment, but it still made me uncomfortable. Kuranai and Asuma laughed, and I smiled.

"Their faces when they realised they had been in a genjutsu was priceless." Shisui exclaimed. I gave him a appreciative look for distracting them from my performance. We all chatted for the next two hours eventually two other teams came into the room but they gave us a wide berth. I wondered if I should offer to heal them but ended up deciding not to since them being weakened would help us in thee next test, after the two hours were done the proctor came in with one other team.

"Congratulations genin you all passed the first test, but I wouldn't celebrate yet, the next test makes mine look like a piece of cake!" she laughed Another jounin entered the room. He was I monstrously tall man with scars all over his face and black shaggy hair.

"Follow me." his voice sounded like a growl.

.

.

All fifteen of us stood in front of a forested training ground, much like the forest of death Konoha had. The proctor looked like he was trying to stare us down for a solid ten minuets until he finally spoke.

"each of you will get a tile like this, to pass you must have two by the end of the fifth night, but you can pass without your team. Once you got the tiles place them into one of the four doors they will burn to dust and you will be let out. There are tiles in some of the animals stomachs but those animals are twice as strong as an average genin." He spoke all weird. Like when you are reading out loud and you forget to feel. "get your tiles and go to the gate you are instructed to. Also countries may not team up." sounded like that was a brand new rule. Woops.

.

We had been searching through the forest for five hours so far and hadn't been able to find another team.

"I really wish one of us was a tracker!" complained Shisui, but I definitely agreed with him.

"Lets just stop, and radiate our chakra to hopefully signal other teams." Itachi suggested. It took several hours before we felt people coming towards us. They where moving slow and cautiously, they stopped in the tree's above us obviously trying to do same recon before attacking. So they were smart.

"You had might as well stop hidding we know your there." Yelled Shisui while eating a ration bar. Three cloud ninja dropped down from the tree's. They looked thirteen years old with copper brown skin, all of them were boys with shaggy hair.

"A little stupid to broadcast your selves like that." one of them said.

"A little stupid to try to face us head on." Itachi said back.

"Don't get to cocky." The other team fired back. A baraige of kunai and shurikan came at us, I summoned a strong breeze and deflected them all. The three of them scattered, I felt chakra being built to my left but it was to late to react, lightening shot out reaching Shisui. Shisui's body crumpled, I ran to him but before I could make it to him shuriken came at me from two different directions I had to launch my self back beside Itachi to dodge them and further away from Shisui.

"The Uchiha three, word spread about you pretty fast, you have been genin for a month and already done two B-rank missions and one A-rank." a voice spoke from behind us, we both turned around to face it but no one was there.

"Perfect team work, so it stood to reason if we killed one of your teammates the rest would be easy." another voice said from behind us.

"That a foolish assumption, we are all prodigys. Kill one and you just make us mad!" Itachi yelled, he ran through some hand seal at the same time I did, both of us releasing a jutsu at the same time creating a combo fire wind cutter jutsu, tree's fell and where incinerated by the intense heat. I started one handed seals and the second his fireball stopped I turned to the other direction letting another wind cutter jutsu tear apart the forest, there was a cry of pain as I caught one in my jutsu. Now that the clearing we were in was much bigger they couldn't try another attack like they did to Shisui.

"get to Shisui tell me if he is alive!" I yelled to Itachi, I saw him do what I said.

"he- he doesn't have a pulse." Itachi's voice was filled with sarrow. I didn't let my self feel it, I pretended like I was just a third party observer.

"Start chest compressions, I'll pump epinephrine into his body." as I said the last word another lightening shock came, hitting Itachi. His body slumped the same way Shisui did. "ITACHI!" I screamed out.

"You may be strong but killing him made you guys distracted it's almost to easy!" I looked towards the voice, one guy was standing in the clearing lightening crackling through his hands. The air chilled so fast and so cold I could see the heat his body was giveing off.

"Well now you just fucked up! I AM MUJAKINA UCHIHA I FOUGHT TOE TO TOE WITH THE NINETAILS WHEN I WAS ONLY FOUR!" I screamed, his face dropped in recognition. An uncontrollable laugh bubbled out of my throat. "I have only gotten stronger!" winds whirled around me but it quickly turned to snow from the drop in temperature around me. I ran at him faster than the eye could follow and before he could even suck in a breath I had a kunai buried in his throat. I felt a chakra signature fluctuate at the sight of their dead friend. Good I wanted them to feel it, their friends dying before their eye's. Someone opposite of the chakra I just felt came out into the clearing throwing Kunai that just got lost in the wind. Stupid. He ran at me this time. I summoned a wind rasengan I sent it at him, he veered to the side trying to dodge it but it followed, I planted it into his back and he screamed in pain, but it only lasted a second because a moment latter he was nothing but a splatter of blood. With his teammates blood soaking me I walked towards the last one, he was standing frozen behind a tree, I smiled at him, than plucked the oxygen away from him, he clasped at his throat fighting for breathable air. He past out, and I snapped his neck. I felt nothing when I did it. I felt nothing when I looked at the blood that drenched me. But my heart ripped out when I looked at my Brother and Shisui dead in the middle of the clearing. I screamed in agony kneeling down beside them. I looked over Shisui's body with diagnostic jutsu, his body was perfectly fine even his heart, but the shock had stopped it. I pumped epinephrine into his body, than did chest compressions I could barely see out of my tear filled eye's but I just kept going, willing his heart to beat again.

"Please. Please. Pleas." I chanted with every compression, I felt his heart beat. Once. Twice. His lungs took in air sharply he sat forward gasping. "OH THANK GOD!" I kissed his cheeks than moved onto Itachi, laughing while tears still fell down my face. I pumped his body full of adrenaline and started chest compression. Shisui was still trying to catch his breath and orient himself.

"KINA! What the hell happened to you!" He yelled taking in my appearance.

"they killed you guys, so I killed them." I said while pumping Itachi's chest.

"We died?" he asked. Itachi lurched forward just as fast as Shisui, breathing in deeply. I hugged him tightly sobbing into his shoulder. He hugged me back, despite the sticky blood covering me.

"Kina what happened to you?"

"I killed them." I said sobbing. Now that my teammates where alive, my actions came crashing down on me. I killed three thirteen year old boys, who just wanted to get promoted to chunin. I ended their lives, they where gone. Erased forever from this world. "I knocked one out but I still killed him anyways." I thought of the last boy who was to terrified to even move.

"They killed us and they would have killed you." Shisui said firmly, I tried to think like that but I couldn't. I took peoples lives from them without even feeling bad in the moment. I just erased them and didn't even care. I didn't even know their names. I vaguely noticed Shisui going to go get the tiles off the bodies, while Itachi held me close. "The boy in the woods was holding all three of their tiles so when your ready we can head to the nearest gate." he said softly as he bent down beside us petting the back of my head. I nodded into my brother shoulder, trying to reign in my emotions. It took five minuets but eventually I calmed down but every time I closed my eye's I would see the boys faces. We ran to the east gate since it was closest one by one sticking our tiles into the three slots on the door and walking out. We were greeted by the proctor, which made me believe the whole forest was rigged with camera's.

"you guys made it out fast." He said in a monotone voice "feel free to go back to your hotel. I wont make you wait around for four days." we nodded. "though you should change your clothes and try to clean off your face before walking back to town." he pointed to me than left.

"I don't have any extra clothes." I said in a vacant voice starring at all the blood on me. I could feel it drying on my face a scalp. My body didn't feel like my own.

"here take my shirt." Shisui said taking off his shirt. He was about a foot taller than me so it would go down past my butt. Both of them stood with their backs to me slightly covering me since there was no where to change. I slipped on his shirt leaving my bloody clothes on the ground. The high collar was a little annoying but it beat being covered in blood. Once we got to the hotel Shikaku opened the hotel room door before we could even knock. I pushed past him barely even noticing Shinku sitting in the room. I felt like I was sleep walking as I made my way to the bathtub running the hot water and stepping in still in Shisiu's shirt. I felt weird. Like my mind didn't match my body. I wasn't supposed to kill, I didn't want to but I took three lives today. My body reacted. This body wasn't mine. I was supposed to be dead.

"Kina?" I heard someone at the door, but I couldn't make myself speak. The door creaked open. "Kina are you okay?" It was sensei. He walked in and closed the door behind him. "you have been in here for three hours." he stated. It didn't feel like three hours, it felt like only moments had gone by. Sensei sat by the tub. I hugged my knee's to my chest, I wanted to tell him I was most definitely not okay but the words didn't leave my mouth. He pulled at my shirt yanking it over my head and forcing my arms out. I brought them back round my knee's the moment they where free. Sensei started splashing water up my back grabbing a cloth and scrubbed off the blood. I couldn't feel it my whole body was numb. "Killing another human is not easy." he said while washing my back. "but you cant dwell on it, you did it because you needed too." I starred into the pinking water. "If you didn't kill them they would have killed you. Killing doesn't make you a bad person. Liking to kill others makes you a bad person. You don't think Itachi, Shisui and I are bad people, and I have killed many more people than all of you combined." he was washing my arms and legs now. "I kill because it is what had to be done in the moment, and sometimes I walk away afterwards and think of the ways I could have avoided killing them, but that helps no one. You killed them because it was the fastest was to get to Itachi and Shisui to help them, if you had waited much longer, or the time it would have taken you to take them out non lethally than it would have been far to late to start their hearts again." he was right of corse, if I had taken the time to knock them all out it would have take an extra ten minuets and their body's wouldn't have been able to handle coming back and their brain wouldn't have been alive enough for me to send epinephrine into their body's. They would have both been dead. "You are a kind, loving, compassionate girl, and that's a very good thing. But that is also why these things hit you so hard. That's why death is so hard for you to handle." he was pouring water on my head rinsing my hair, than rubbing shampoo into it. "Killing those boys doesn't make you a bad person it makes you a practical one. It was the only course of action you could have taken while still being able to save your brother and Shisui." he rinsed the shampoo out of my hair than got up. "come out when your ready, I grabbed a change of clothes from your bag its here on the counter.

"Thanks Sensei" I said as he left the bathroom.

* * *

Okay so there have been many-a questions so I will answer a few.

she will eventually get all her "future" visions back BUT not for a long time.

After the chunin exams she will be going to visit Naruto, she kind of pushed him from her mind because she didn't really want to see him.

Also the Uchiha are not planning a coup any more because Fugaku is a big teddy bear now :3 and also Kina was chosen to be the next Hokage so they don't feel oppressed since a Uchiha was named the next successor (even though the other Uchiha's didn't acknowledge her existence before)

and that is all I will give away!


	25. Chapter 25

It was the night before the tournament and we had just gotten back from visiting the hokage. He was impressed the three of us had managed to finish the forest in less than a day, and that I had managed to spook all the proctors and people working the exams. I'm sure emerging from the forest covered head to toe in blood was a little unsettling for them. When the other konoha genin team came out the only one who managed to pass was Asuma, one of his teammates had given him their own tile. My first match was against a Iwa ninja named Shiku I knew absolutely nothing about him. Asuma was against Itachi and Shisui was up against another Iwa ninja names Kento. I had absolute confidence that my team was going to win our matches, which may have been cocky, but I'm supposed to have faith in my teammates. Right? But that meant in the second round one of us would have to fight twice.

"Okay kiddies off to sleep the lot of you." Sensei instructed after it got dark. We laughed at the 'kiddies' but went to bed like he instructed. When I closed my eye's an image of the three cloud ninja popped into my head, I quickly banished the thought and reached for Shisui's hand. He didn't question me just laced his fingers in-between mine and rubbed my hand with his thumb. I repeated sensei's word in my head over and over 'killing someone doesn't make you a bad person, liking it does.' it was a hard mentality to get into since I was used to my life where is was absolutely bad, even if it was in self defense people would still judge you. I had to keep reminding myself I wasn't in that world anymore. I focussed on Shisui's hand in mine and drifted off to sleep.

.

.

I lurched into sitting position, waking up from a bad dream. I had been getting them ever since the forest. It took me a moment to orient myself. Shisui and Itachi were sleeping on either side of me, my hand was still wrapped in Shisui's I carefully removed it and ran my hands through my hair.

"good thing your up, it's almost time for breakfast." sensei spoke as he came out of the bathroom, I nodded to him and shook both of the boys awake. Itachi sat up slowly with wide eye's blinking rapidly he brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eye's. One of my great pleasure's in this world is waking him up because he is just so gosh darn cute.

"Time for breakfast you two." I said cheerfully watching them both wake up. I went to the bathroom to get dressed and brush my teeth, I left with my hair brush in hand so one of the boys could use it next. My hair reached down to my butt in large ringlets I always wondered how long it would be if I straightened it. Each morning and night it look me nearly ten minuets to brush out all the knots, it kind of made me want to chop it off but I loved my hair far to much, and I had a feeling my mother would actually kill me. "Tomorrow we finally get to go home!" I said excitedly as I ran the brush through my hair. "Shikamaru and Sasuke are probably so big!" I sounded excited about that but I was honestly scared to see how much they had both grown in the time we had been gone. I was scared of all the time we missed.

"I bet you Sasuke's temper has only grown." Shisui said stepping out of the bathroom in his usual clothes.

"Mom is probably counting the day until Itachi gets home, so she can have a break." I said giggling at my mom's flustered face when ever she is alone with the little boy for longer than a day.

"Dads probably your back, last time you where on a mission longer than two weeks every time someone would walk near the house he would jump up and check if it was you." I smiled, what can I say, I was a daddy's girl. A few hotel staff came in with a small table and breakfast for us. We said our thanks than dug in. "Shisui when we get home you are staying for dinner because you are going to need my Moms cooking after all this." Itachi said frowning at the hotel food. Its not that it was bad, It was just, bland.

"Sensei, maybe your wife and Shikamaru want to come over too. Shikamaru and Sasuke are the same age so it might be nice for them to make friends. I don't know what he will turn into if Sasuke keeps only playing with clan children." I shivered for effect, Itachi made a 'hn' noise in agreement.

"I would have to ask my wife, but that sounds nice." I made a whip noise and Shisui laughed. "Happy wife happy life" Sensei said. "take note of that boys." there was a knock at the door, stopping our conversation. Sensei got up and opened the door revealing Shinku, Kuranai, Radio, and Asuma.

"We were heading to the stadium and thought it would be nice to head out together." Kuranai explained.

"Give us a second!" I called to them, the three of us started attaching our weapon pouches, once my weapon belt and thigh strap were on I helped Shisui with his tanto strap, he didn't really need help, I just liked to do it for him. "Okay lets head down!" we walked down the street getting many glares from the citizens. "So Asuma, are you nervous?" I asked the tall boy.

"Well I'm pretty aware I'm seriously outclassed but I intend to put up a good fight." he answered looking straight at Itachi, who nodded back to him. "how about you guys?"

"Only about having to fight each other." Shisui laughed. "And that Kina will have to fight the two of us in a row." We had made a pact saying that we would fight each other as hard as we could, but we all knew I outclassed them.

"It was a little stupid to put you guys against the only Iwa ninja left in the exams. Though I'm sure they believe their genin can take you." Shinku stated. "This is where we leave you." we were at the entrance of the stadium, the four of us competing had to go to the ground floor of the arena and the other floor had to go to sit with the other audience members.

"good luck, and remember to keep the matches long." Sensei reminded us.

.

.

Right step, weave, duck, block, block, jump back, duck. Shiku was getting frustrated, throwing more and more careless shots, but I just continued to dodge him. He jumped back to catch his breath, his shaggy black hair hung over his forehead protector, he a few hand seals and pointy boulders shot out of the ground towards me, I shot myself back but they kept coming towards me, I could have just jumped to the side but what would be the fun in that. I jumped to the small patch of tree's and channeled Yin chakra into them, encouraging them to grow, branches shot out towards Shiku, he dodged but more would pop out and follow him, a branch caught his foot and quickly wrapped around his leg. I jumped down from the tree, and walked towards him, I summoned 6 small wind rasengans that most of the audience couldn't even see, directing them with flicks of my fingers the exploded around him throwing the boy around like a rag doll. He grabbed a kunai and chopped the branch that held his leg slowly getting up still shaky from the explosions.

"I didn't think there was anyone still alive who could do wood style." Shiku said pointing to the now weirdly shaped tree's.

"There isn't, that was Iryo ninjustsu." so many people didn't realise how deadly iryo nins could be. Shiku came at me again with two kunai in his hands, I dodged but this time he was a little faster. I did hand seals as I dodged. "Wind release: wind cutter jutsu." Shiku's eyes went wide and he jumped back, that attack from that close up would have turned him into splatter of blood in no time at all, He screamed in pain as slashes appeared all over his body, they were all shallow so he didn't need to be worried about immediate death. I put my hands up magneto style taking all the oxygen away from him, he grabbed his throat and his chest heaved as he tried to breath, than his body crumpled.

"Mujakina Uchiha wins." The proctor said quickly as I approached the boys unconscious body, making it seem like I had the intent to kill. I smiled and skipped off to join the other contestants. As I reached the area where Itachi, Shisui and Asuma were, Asuma looked at me unapprovingly.

"That was only ten minuets Kina, your supposed to drag out the matches." he scolded.

"It would have been to obvious if I dragged it on any longer." I said trying to justify myself.

"They guy didn't have any attacks except some earth style jutsu's and taijutsu, both of which she made look like child's play." Itachi told Asuma.

"She showed her speed, her wind jutsu, her wind rasengan, and that freaky thing she does with plants. She put on a good show, so don't worry about it Asuma." Shisui said in his carefree voice. "It was a good fight Kina"

"Next fight, Asuma Saratobi against Itachi Uchiha." there was so cheering since the whole audience was the people of Iwagakure.

"Good luck you guys." I said as they left for the arena. I sat down beside Shisui noticing the Iwa ninja sitting several feet away from us for the first time, I only noticed now because he was giving me a death glare. Shisui put his arm around my waist noticing the boys glaring too. I ignored him and focussed on my brothers fight. They definitely dragged it out, there was allot of hand to hand combat, and jutsu's but in the end Asuma was out of chakra and was forced to concede, unlike in my fight the proctor would not let Itachi get off with just knocking him out, they wouldn't mind if Itachi killed him. Itachi helped Asuma walk back to us, they both had a few cuts and bruises blooming across their skin.

"Here let me heal you." I got to work on Asuma first since he had more cuts than Itachi.

"That was a good fight you guys, there was a second I almost though Asuma was going to win." Asuma laughed a bit.

"Itachi let it look like that." once I was finished with Asuma the proctor called out the next fight and Shisui got up to leave.

"Good luck and be safe okay?" I said to him, he looked back and smiled than left to the arena. I healed up Itachi than turned to watch Shisui's fight. They where doing hand to hand combat and Shisui had the upper hand, he landed a punch to the guys face, and it crumbled. Rock clone? Someone shot out of the ground burying a kunai in the left side of his back. I screamed, all three of us watching stood up and ran to the railing. Shisui body flickered away from the Iwa nin than collapsed to his knee's.

"Call the fight! Call the fight!" I screamed to the proctor, I saw a smile go to his lips, he was definitely not calling the fight. Shisui got up painfully, I cried watching him flinch in pain. Shisui's opponent came at his fast, Shisui was able to dodge, but one hit got through his defences, the Iwa ninja hit Shisui hard in the side where the kunai was buried, Shisui coughed up blood. "SHISUI!" I yelled, Itachi grabbed my hand squeezing it in his own panic. Shisui looked up at me, smiling. A look of determination slide across his face and he went on the offensive. He body flickered behind his opponent pressure pointing his left arm, right as the other boy turned Shisui body flickered to the opposite side pressure pointing his other arm, than giving his neck a quick chop knocking him unconscious, Shisui pulled out a kunai from his pouch but before he could make a move the proctor called the fight.

"Shisui Uchiha wins." it was hard to miss how bitter his voice was. I jumped over the rail and to Shisui's side holding him up carefully. "Good thing your here. Next fight is Mujakina Uchiha against Shisui Uchiha." I gave him a cold glare. And the temperature

began to drop.

"It's fine Kina it barely hurts." Shisui whispered, stepping out of my hold.

"Begin" the proctor said after the Iwa boy had been removed from the arena. I took out a scroll from my belt pouch and placed it open, putting my chakra filled hand on it.

"Summoning!" I yelled, water began pouring out of it and in a few moments the arena was covered in six inches of water.

"Water storage seal?" Shisui laughed weakly, I frowned at the paleness of his face and the blood dripping down his back, pinking the water around him. I made the air get colder, which was hard to do without feeling angry but was possible. Once the air was cold enough I summoned wind to swirl around me, it would pick up water which quickly turned to snow once the snow was so thick I couldn't see the audience, I quickly went to Shisui's side, hastily removing the kunai, he screamed in pain. "A little warning would have been nice." I pulled up his shirt revealing a gapping wound and made fast work of healing him.

"There all better." I pulled his shirt back down, he caught my hand giving it a quick squeeze.

"Thanks Kina." He smiled brilliantly, colour was already coming back to his cheeks. "Now lets give them a show!" I stopped the wind and the snow fell to the ground the audience collectively gasped at seeing my hand in his, Shisui brought his other to my face. "Don't hold back on me okay?" He spoke loudly so people could hear. I smiled at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I did quick hand seals than released Wind cutter jutsu. Shisui effortlessly body flickered out of the way. I spun around quickly as he came at me with a kunai, I dropped down to kick his legs out I continued the kick for the full circle knowing Shisui would just body flicker behind me, and he did, jumping up at the last moment he narrowly missed have his leg swept out from under him. I flipped onto my hands kicking my legs into his side. It hit him and he grunted from the blow. I flipped back onto my feet. He both shot our selves back going through the same hand seals.

"Fire ball jutsu!" We yelled out at the same time spewing fire out of our mouths. The Fire balls met in the middle but I could feel his over powering mine, I through wind cutter into mine, and he body flickered away from my blast zone. I turned around quickly as several shurikan came at me, a simple wind gust sent them away. He came at me again and I narrowly missed a fist to the face he was fast, but I was faster, I forced him into defensive as I threw a barrage of punches lacing my arm with chakra to increase the speed. He body flickered away, before I could even turn around to where he was now he yelled out

"Wind release: Gale palms!" three shurikan and a large gust of wind came at me but it was easily dodged by channeling chakra into my legs. When did he learn wind release? I took in a big breath running though the necessary hand seals.

"Wind release: Vacuum blast barrage!" I let go of the chakra filled air in my lungs sending wind blades in all different directions. The arena was filled with dust and before it could settle Shisui popped out kunai in each hand. "Sorry Shisui I have to end it now if I want to have enough Chakra for my next fight." I said quiet enough so only he could hear. Pumping chakra through my body and Iunged at him so fast it almost made me dizzy grabbing hold of his shirt and arm, I quickly changed direction flipping him hard onto his back, I pinned his arms down with my feet and crouched over his chest kunai aimed at his throat.

"I concede." he said smiling up at me. I hopped off of him giving him a hand up as he rubbed his back.

"Mujakina Uchiha wins." The proctor called out loudly, and surprisingly there was a roar of applause. I dusted off my clothes, ugh I was going to need a serious bath. Shisui wiped some dirt off of my face.

"good luck on your next match." he said before going back to the stands. Itachi was coming out as he was going in.

"The next match is Mujakina Uchiha against Itachi Uchiha" He met me in the middle of the arena we gabbed the back of each others head and brought our foreheads together. It was sensei's idea, pull at the audiences heart strings before they watched twins fight each other. We backed away.

"I wont hold back sister." Itachi spoke loudly getting a few gasps from the audience.

"I'd tell dad on you if you did." I joked.

"Begin!" the proctor yelled, I noticed he retreated into the stands where Asuma and Shisui were this time, probably being caught in mine a Shisui's fight. Itachi came at me with chakra enhanced speed, putting me on the defensive, I dropped down to sweep his legs, Itachi knew my fighting style better than anyone, he vaulted off my shoulders landing several feet behind me and knocking me over, I could feel him building chakra, I quickly summersualted out of the way as I felt a heat wave coming towards me, I weaved towards him so he couldn't just fire off another fireball.

"Wind release: Gale palms!" I clapped my hands together sending a strong gust of wind and shurikan at him. Itachi dodged the shurikan but his movements were sluggish due to the wind. I ran at him using wind to push me forward, he flipped back away from me, running through hand seals, I brought out a summoning seal, placing my hand on it water began to pour out I used my chakra like a shell to hold the water and as Itachi let off a fire ball I made a wall of water to protect me from it, as his fire evaporated the water I would put more into the chakra shell. I let what was left of the water fall once his fireball had died. I moved towards him but felt a wire press against my foot. I quickly vaulted myself backwards as five different explosions went off. That kid and his trip wire. I felt my chakra replenish as Yuki gave me some of hers. "Wind release: Vacuum blast barrage!" I shot wind blades in all different direction. I channeled wind chakra into a whip, as he came out of the dust clouds I wrapped the whip around his ankle pulling his leg out from under him, he landed on the ground in puff of smoke. Replacement jutsu. He came charging at me from behind, but stopped as my wind whip wrapped around his wrist, I pulled hard and he was yanked of his feet and landed with a thud in front of me, jumping on top of him I positioned a kunai at his neck.

"I concede." He smiled up at me, I thought I would find it hard to battle him like this but I actually had allot of fun, and by the look on his face so did he. I got off of him helping him up

"Mujakina Uchiha wins!" The proctor yelled body flickering beside us. He grabbed my hand and raised it up over my head. The crowd cheered loudly. Shisui and Asuma came into the arena running towards me, Shisui grabbed me into a bone crushing hug spinning me around, both of us laughing, once he put me down I was scooped into another big hug from Asuma only to be hugged yet again by Itachi, but he didn't try to break my ribs so that was nice."Good job kid, you definitely impressed me." The proctor said, I smiled at him surprised by his compliment.

.

.

It's not everyday the hokage visits you at your hotel room. Both teams where eating dinner in our room, celebrating, and talking about what we would do when we got home in two weeks. There was a knock on our door, and I jumped up to get it, when I opened the door to see the third hokage and four anbu I almost slammed it back shut I was so surprised.

"Lord hokage?" I asked in a very surprised voice.

"I came to congratulate my son and the rest of you for your performance in the exams" he said in his old gravely voice.

"Oh well come on in, we were just celebrating!" I said backing up and letting him and the anbu in. "Maybe even the anbu can join us for dinner if they henge before taking of there mask." he nodded.

Its not everyday the hokage and four anbu join you for dinner.


	26. Chapter 26

The journey back home seemed to take forever, but nearly two weeks later we had the Konoha gates in our sights. Shisui and I whooped for joy, I missed home so much I nearly cried when we crossed into Konoha.

"How did the exams go for you guys?" asked on of the gate guards.

"We held four of the six final spots, and Kina here won." Sensei said proudly. Both of the guards beamed at me.

"Good job lady Kina!" I smiled at them and said my thanks. Just as we were all about to part ways I turned to sensei.

"We have dinner at six so bring your family!" then I looped my arms through Shisui's and Itachi's and we made our way home.

.

.

"MOM! DAD!" I yelled out as we entered the house I heard Sasuke scream happily than fast comply foot steps. Mom and dad both body flickered in front of us, and a moment later they held all three of us a great big hug. We were all laughing as they squeezed us together until we were interrupted by loud wailing from Sasuke. "I think he has just gotten loude- HOLY CRAP YOUR SO BIG!" My first thought was interrupted when I saw how big he had gotten, he had grown a good three inches and came up to my dads knee, he was leaner and his face looked less like a baby and more like a toddler. Itachi scooped up the crying boy hugging him close.

"So how did it go?" Dad asked happily.

"Me and Itachi died." Shisui said matter of factly, my mom's eye's bugged.

"I restarted their hearts so it's all good." I said hastily before I had to start my mothers heart because she had a heart attack.

"WHAT!" apparently that wasn't a good thing to say. So we all sat down around the table telling them everything that happened, even about the boys I killed, my dad pulled me into his lap while I told them about it. That's what I loved about being six, your Sensei could bathe you and you could sit in your dad's lap without anyone thinking it's weird. Sasuke sat with us too whether or not he understood who knows, but this was a big part in desensitizing ninja at a young age, talk about killing and missions like its nothing, and they grow up thinking its not a big deal.

"The crowds even cheered when she was announced the winner." Itachi added, after we finished tell them everything about the exams.

"Also I invited sensei and his family over at six for dinner." I said sheepishly to mom. She looked at the clock which read three, so there was time before she would start cooking.

"The hokage left a letter for you, I put it on your bed." Dad informed me.

"Oh I should probably go see what it says." I hopped up than went to mine and Itachi's room, I picked up the envelope sat on the bed and opened it up. The first thing I felt was a picture I took it out and looked at it. There was a smiling one year old on it, his two front teeth had just began to grow in, he had three whisker markings on each of his cheeks, I knew exactly who it was when I saw his mess of blond hair. Naruto Uzumaki, Minato and Kushina's son. I had pushed the little boy from my thoughts entirely I had nearly forgot he existed, not because I hated him or blamed him for anything, He was a baby after all. He just made me sad, he reminded me of someone who I could never get back. Even now looking at the picture, at his blond hair, it made me want to cry. I opened the letter.

 _Dear Kina._

 _Naruto here has been put into the orphanage, even though I have ordered everyone not to talk about what he is, or what happened, they all still hate him. They don't understand that he himself is not the nine tails, but just the nine tails prison. The people who work at the orphanage hate him too so the other kids feel that resentment and they to tend to stay away from him. He is a child who need's to be loved. I ask that you try to visit him sometime, it will probably make his day._

 _Hiruzen Saratobi._

I looked at Naruto's photo once more, putting down the letter and heading to the front door.

"I have to go real quick I'll be back before dinner!" I yelled out as I left the house. Now where was the orphanage again? It took me fifteen minuets to find it, but when I did I stood outside for a second. Not because I was nervous but because I wasn't entirely sure if you could just walk in or if you had to knock. I just walked in, there was a lady at a desk several feet away.

"Lady Kina? Can I help you?" she asked probably surprised to see me there.

"Yes I was wondering if I would be able to steal Naruto for the night, I thought dinner with my family than a sleepover would be good for him." her eye's were wide as if surprised I'd even want to be around him. I tried not to hate her for that. I failed.

"Emm yes Naruto is in room 27 on the second floor left hand side." she pointed to the stairs. I nodded then climbed up the stairs. There were kids running through the halls not paying any attention at all to me, but than again I was a kid so they probably didn't think it was weird. I opened the door to room 27 and my heart sank. There was about 6 beds in the room but only one looked occupied there was a stack of dishes on one as if the workers would just place food at the door and leave him, it also smelt awful, like pee. Worst of all was the little lump of blankets in the corner, Naruto was sobbing under them. I walked to the corner and crouched down in front of the lump of blankets, I slowly pulled down the blankets and Naruto looked up at me startled, chin quivering trying to hold in sobs. I put my hands on his head and brought him into a hug.

"It's okay to cry Naruto." his little arms held on to he desperately as he cried. How could they do this to him? He was still a baby. I looked down at him and realised what the smell was, Naruto was still in diapers but it didn't look like they even bothered to change his in who knows how long, he was probably in pain. "Naruto you stay here and pack up all you stuff I'm going to take you home with me." He cried a little harder surprisingly. "Do you not have anything?" he nodded crying. "That okay Naruto, Ill go get some diapers and a change of clothes from the workers you stay right here." I stormed off to the front desk, there was three other workers there. "YOU ALL HAD BEST BE ASHAMED OF YOUR SELFS." I yelled making them all jump. "How dare you treat a baby that way! You all disgust me!" One of the lady's actually had the nerve to start crying. "I hate you!" I yelled at them and they all looked close to tears. I softened my voice once I saw my point had gotten across. "Doesn't feel nice to be hated does it? Your hated for something you could've changed. Naruto had no say." I gave them all hard looks. "you will get me diapers and clothes that fit Naruto, and a towel." they quickly got the things I asked for. I grabbed it than stalked up the stairs fuming. I opened Naruto's door closing it behind me, Naruto literally stayed in the exact spot as when I left. I smiled at him and he hesitantly smiled back.

"Okay buddy lets get you cleaned up!" I pointed to the door on the left side of the door. "is that the bathroom?" He nodded. "well lets go!" I said cheerfully he didn't move, I walked over to him setting the clothes and diapers down on a random bed, I grabbed him under the armpits and picked him up, he was much lighter than Sasuke. I placed a hand under his butt trying not to notice the gross smell and feeling, Naruto cried out in pain. He definitely had a horrible diaper rash. "I'm sorry sweetie, lets get into the bath and I could heal that all up for you." I placed him standing in the tub, I tugged his shirt up over my head. "OH MY GOODNESS! Where did you go!?" I asked as his face was covered, he giggled which made my heart melt with happiness. I popped his shirt off over his head. "Oh there you are." he laughed and clapped his hands together. "I'm going to take your pants off carefully now okay, I'll try not to hurt you." he backed hesitantly away from me, the workers probably got upset with him over making a mess, not that it was his fault. "Naruto I wont get mad I promise, I just want to help you okay?" he nodded than came closer to me, I carefully pulled his pants down trying not to gag. It had easily been three or four days since he was last changed. I got him to step out of his pants using my shoulder for balance. I carefully un-velcroed his diaper not that it mattered my hands where already covered. It's weird how baby poop wasn't gross, because if this was grown up poop I probably would have puked. I took off his diaper throwing it to the ground, I turned on the tap getting it to a nice temperature and started rinsing Naruto off my scooping water into my hand than putting it on him, Once everything was all cleaned off I gasped, his skin was an angry looking red, some parts of his skin looked like it was bleeding or at least had been, and the rash carried on to his upper legs and up his back. If Minato and Kushina saw this. I almost started crying. "I'm so sorry Naruto." The little boy looked surprised. I brought a glowing blue hand to him and he gasped as my hand made contact, slowly but surely his skin returned to the colour it should be. "Does that feel better?" he looked at me with wonder and nodded. I put the plug in the tub and ran the bath water scrubbing him clean and splashing in the water with him. I dried him off wrapped him in the towel and carried him to one of the beds laying him down and putting on his diaper, than quickly got him dressed. "Lets get going!"

"where?" he asked in the sweetest little voice ever.

"To have a sleep over at my place. If you want to that is." He nodded happily and I picked him up and carried him back to my place.

"I'm home and I brought a guest!" I yelled as I entered the house.

"We are in the kitchen!" I heard my mom call. I walked to the Kitchen with Naruto on my hip.

"This is Naruto I thought it would be nice if he could stay the night." I said.

"That would be nice, especially since Shikamaru is coming over too." Mom agreed

"I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind sharing his room for just one night." dad agreed

.

.

As it turns out Naruto didn't just stay for one night, and Sasuke very much so minded. Naruto ended up staying in the extra room that was meant for me or Itachi, but since we were both content with sharing we didn't mind, and no one was okay with sending Naruto back to the orphanage once I told them how I found him, so he was a happy little addition to our family. He didn't cry at all unlike Sasuke, or have hissy fits. The only times he actually cried was when someone was nice to him, which broke my heart. It took a few days but he was actually a really happy kid, but very loud when he got excited. Sasuke out right hated him, he would ask Naruto to "train" with him than beat him up, but Naruto always got back up, laughing then try again. Sasuke didn't have any training or anything, he was to young for my dad to start and he wasn't mature enough. We couldn't trust him to not beat up random kids he met. Naruto was still unsteady on his feet, he definitely couldn't run like Sasuke could, so Sasuke was able to move fast enough so he was able to hit and push Naruto around. Naruto had been with us for a week so far and aside from Sasuke being a brat, it was nice.

Itachi Shisui and I were headed to the hokage's office. He had just gotten back so we assumed he wanted to talk about the chunin exams. I waved to Bako as we passed her desk to the hokage's office. Shisui knocked and we heard a voice say come in from the other side. We all went inside, the hokage was sitting in his desk, pipe in his mouth.

"You called for us?" I asked as the three of us lined up in front of his desk.

"Yes, you have all been promoted to chunin." He said happily. That was it? He just told us we were promoted and that's that? "I would give you vest's but we don't really have any in your size." he stated.

"Thank you very much lord hokage. How did peace negotiations go?" I asked him.

"They went very well thanks to you three." he smiled puffing out smoke. "I went to go visit Naruto, and they told me he left with you and hasn't come back." he had a glint in his eye.

"He is staying with me and my family right now if you would like to visit him." I smiled.

"good I'm glad." We bowed and left the office.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Stated Shisui, Itachi made a grunting noise in agreement.

"remind me to change that once I'm hokage." I said blandly once we were outside "Well I have to go, I'm meeting up with Kakashi since we are so rarely home at the same time." I waved good bye to them and headed off to the memorial stone, which was now also a training field thanks to me and Kakashi. He was late, which was unlike him. I waited for an hour people he body flickered in front of me.

"Hey" He said with his hands Lazily in his pockets.

"Hey yourself! Your an hour late!" I yelled pointing a finger at him.

"I helped my neighbor with her groceries, she kept me there for an hour showing me pictures of her grand children." he explained.

"You lived in an apartment building for men!" He shrugged.

"So I hear you got promoted."

"how did you know that it happened like an hour ago?" I asked and he shrugged. "Well I did and it wasn't as cool as I thought it would be." he nodded and pulled out a folded up paper from his pocket.

"Well this probably will be." he said smiling through his mask.

"What is that?" I said trying to grab the paper but he put his arms up so it was out of my reach.

"I Shikaku Nara." he started reading it out loud. "request that Mujakina Uchiha be promoted to jounin. She has several high ranking jutsu's and the ability to make up her on if need be, she is crafty and tactful in a fight. She can use Iryo ninjutsu both for healing and for attacking. Her IQ is off the charts, she is a child genius which can be seen by the leaps and bounds she has made in science. She is natural leader, and often people much older than her find them selves following her. She does not have many high ranking missions. 6- D, 17- C, 12-b, 1-A, but every mission was success and with zero casualties."

"Oh wow jounin already?" I was kind of honored that Shikaku thought i was ready. "no one else would agree to that though." he raised his eye brow than continued reading.

"I, Hiruzen Saratobi accept the request. Kina has shown great skill and thoughtfulness. Not only is she strong but she tactful and creative. Kina won the Chunin exams seemingly effortlessly, and has an almost unnatural store of chakra for someone so young. She excels in recon and interrogation, and in taijutsu, I strongly approve of Mujakina Uchiha becoming Jounin." he paused for a second before continuing. "I, Hizashi Hyuga accept the request. Kina's score's are of that of a adult jounin already, she shows great promise, and leadership skills. I followed her during the attack of the nine tails, without a doubt even though she was only four. I got to witness her fight the Nine tails two years ago and was impressed, not only by her strength but by her tact. I would imagine she has only gotten stronger. I approve of Mujakina Uchiha becoming a jounin." he paused again. "I, Inoichi Yamanaka Accept the request. When Kina was two she was brought to me by her parents, to look into her mind due to nightmares." that was a lie. "While I was in there I was able to see that Kina- even then- has the mental capacity of an adult, and is very aware of her chakra, I knew than that she would be highly skilled, I approve the request." he stopped reading and looked at me smiling.

"But don't I need at least five?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well I also accepted and approved so that makes five." he added nonchalantly.

"Read me what you said!" I yelled, Kakashi blushed.

"no its supposed to be private."

"Well you had no problem telling me what everyone else said, so read me yours!" I didn't really care what he said I was happy enough he even approved, I just liked to bug him.

"No!" he put the paper above his head again, I jumped to get it, we fought over the paper, me lunging for it and he dodging. He burnt it in his hands. "Now you can never read it!" he said gleefully.

"You do know I could just go to the hokage tower and look for it myself." I giggled at his mortified face. "Don't worry I wont do it." he looked relieved. "geez what did you put in there." I laughed.

"Nothing actually, the hokage gave it to me right after my last mission so I literally just put 'I, Kakashi Hatake accept the request and approve of Kina becoming a jounin.' that's why I didn't want to read it to you after I read all of theirs." he was looking at the ground kicking at it softly. I laughed at him and he quickly looked up at me with his eye narrowed.

"Of course that's what you put you lazy bastard." I joked.

"OH is that so. Well how about I march back to the hokage tower and un-submit my approval." his eye squinted, but I could tell he was trying hard not to smile.

"Well doesn't matter to me if I don't become a jounin, the only difference between me being a chunin and a jounin is a title." I said cavalierly.

"What do you mean?" I understood why he was confused, usually when you become jounin you get a pay increase because you can take higher ranked jobs, also you tend to lead chunin squads a lot.

"Well the things that come with being a jounin are the pay increase and the leadership roles. I did B ranks and A ranks when I was a genin so that doesn't matter, and when I'm put with another squad I'm always the leader, unless there is a jounin on it." I explained to him.

"They gave you do an A rank mission?" he seemed almost jealous.

"Well my team. I have Itachi and Shisui, so we are really powerful even at our age." he let out a whistling breath.

"They put three Uchiha prodigy's on one team?" he was more than a little surprised.

"To be fair how often are there three prodigy's running round? Never mind the fact that we are all Uchiha." he gave me a 'you got me there' sort of look

"Well do you want to train?" he asked, all though us training is more like, we try to beat the shit out of each other until we are both chakra exhausted.

"Why don't we just watch the clouds and you can tell me about your missions." I suggested. Plopping down on the ground starring at the clouds.

"And you can tell me about the chunin exams." he said plopping down beside me. "The last mission I had, I had too seduce a-" and we spent the rest of the day talking. It was a good day.


	27. Chapter 27

"Okay! Smile you two! Shisui she doesn't have the plague stand closer!" We stepped closer to each other than got blinded by the bright flash of the camera. "Okay now hold hands!" We did as we were told lacing our fingers together, only to be blinded by yet another flash. "okay now Shisui put your arm around her. Hey your guys aren't even looking in the same direction never mind at the camera!"

"Mom you have already taken fifteen pictures, I think I am permanently blind from the flash!" I pointed purposefully to the left of her, proving my blindness.

"I can't help it your both so cute!" she squealed. "Aren't they just adorable Fugaku?" I heard my dad make a grunt noise in agreement, my vision was still splotchy so I couldn't really see. Me and Shisui were wearing matching black and teal kimono's courtesy of my mother.

"Okay well we are going to get going, we will meet up with you guys latter." I said pulling Shisui along with me.

"No funny business you two!" I heard my dad call as we left the house. I sighed in frustration, we were kids what did he think we would do?

"Man I can't wait for Itachi to get a girlfriend." Laughed Shisui.

"We would probably be the ones who would embarrass him the most." I laughed evilly.

"Oh yeah." Shisui smiled down at me. "So what do you want to go do first? Kina why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face!?" he quickly wiped his face off.

"No no you have nothing on your face, I just noticed how much taller than me you are. Did you grow?" He was a whole head and a half taller than me and I literally never noticed. Shisui touched the top of his head.

"I don't think so." he said thoughtfully.

"Oh. Well lets go play that damned goldfish game." I said angrily, the goldfish scooping game killed me on the inside, even in my old life I could never get a goldfish with those stupid paper scoops.

"If they make you so angry why do you do it." he asked as we neared the festival.

"I WILL get a gold fish, you'll see." He laughed at my determination and led the way to the gold fish stand. Once we got there he gave the vender some money and got us each three paper scoops. I looked into the water at all the goldfish looking for the smallest one, they were all rather fat to make it all the more difficult to get one, I saw one that was swimming close to the surface. "You will be mine!" I told the little fish. I put the paddle in the water and quickly scooped him up, I was an inch from the little container we were given to put them in then the paddle broke and the fish fell back into the water. Shisui laughed, as I determinedly tried again, but again it broke. I channelled the tiniest amount of chakra in to my last paddle reinforcing it scooping up the fish then broke the reinforcement once it was over my container, it plopped in and Shisui cheered. "HAH! I did it!"

"Well I'll catch it a friend." Shisui said catching a fish effortlessly on the first try. He made it look so easy and I had to cheat to get mine. We left the stand with two little fish in a baggy. "You cheated didn't you?" he asked as I was gleefully watching the fish swim around.

"Yup." I stated honestly. He just laughed. "You want to get some dango?" I asked pointing to a shop that sold it. He nodded and we headed in. I sat down at an empty table and Shisui went to go get us dango. I looked around the full shop and saw a familiar head of silver hair.

"Hey Kakashi!" He looked up from a book he was reading startled looked at me and waved. He got up from where he was seated a few tables away and walked over to me.

"Hey Kina" he greeted sitting in the chair across the table from me.

"What are you doing here?" I mean I know its a dango shop so he was probably eating dango, but I knew for a fact Kakashi hated dango.

"Hiding from Guy." he said in a pained voice. I didn't blame him I saw Guy running around the village from time to time, he was very enthusiastic and a little creepy with all his talk about youth and spring time. And you know the spandex was a little weird, not that I could judge him on his fashion sense since my mom still picked out my clothes. In fact I didn't even know where you would get clothes in Konoha.

"Wait I'm pretty sure he is notoriously known around the village for loving dango, so why would you hide here?" he smiled under his mask.

"But he knows I hate it so its the last place he will look." He said with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Oh hey Kakashi are you joining us for dango?" Shisui asked while holding a plate of dango. Kakashi looked from to Shisui than back at me.

"Matching kimono's?" he asked with a raised brow. We both laughed.

"You know how my mom gets." I said scrunching up my face.

"Oh yeah! I'm surprised she didn't take any more pictures, when we get back she will probably already have them printed out for us." Shisui joked.

"Yeah and they will probably be in a photo album, with sparkly stickers and hearts." I said back.

"With the words first date on the cover." We were both laughing and it was funnier because it was actually something my mom would do. Kakashi got up awkwardly.

"Oh I will just go, em bye." We watched him leave, the second he left there was a loud yell.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" I flinched feeling bad for Kakashi.

"Was it just me or was that weird?" asked Shisui referring to Kakashi's awkward goodbye and exit.

"Don't worry about Kakashi has always been emotionally constipated." Though to be honest his exit was weird, and awkward. I grabbed one dango stick. "I'll talk to him later." Shisui nodded than began eating. The lady who owned the store asked to take a picture of me and Shisui together, we both leaned on the table so we were closer together Shisui held up a dango stick and I held up a peace sign. She took two of the same picture giving us one to keep and putting another on the wall.

"So what did you want to do now?" Shisui asked once we left the shop, he was carrying our fish with one hand and his other hand was laced in mine.

"Lets go play some games." I suggested.

.

.

Shisui had a bear on his shoulders that was as big as me, and I held two small stuffed bunny's that I won for Naruto and Sasuke. We met up with my family an hour before fireworks were set to start.

"Look Itachi I caught a fish!" I said presenting the baggy that held our two fish. He inspected them than looked at me.

"You cheated didn't you." he said through squinted eye's, Shisui Laughed and I puffed my cheeks out in anger than turned to my dad.

"Look dad I caught a fish!" He smiled at me placing a hand on my head and ruffling my hair up.

"Good job Kina-chan." I stuck my tongue out at Itachi making everybody laugh.

"Sasuke-chan, Naruto-chan!" I said holding out the stuffed bunny's. "I got these for you!" Naruto grabbed his right away hugging it tightly to his face. Sasuke on the other hand slapped it to the ground stomping on the things face than walked over to behind mom. No one said anything, I just sighed picked up the stuffy dusting it off. "Okay I'll just keep it until your in a better mood Sasuke." I said putting it under my arm. Sometimes I wondered how my parent made a kid like Itachi who was always polite and than a kid like Sasuke who was a total brat.

"Well why don't we find a place to sit for the fireworks and you two go get us all some cotton candy." Mom suggested, me and Shisui nodded.

"Can I come too?" Naruto asked me.

"Yeah sure come on!" Shisui said enthusiastically and we made our way to the cotton candy stand. They asked to take a picture of us, which would me our seventh picture of the evening, they handed it to us and it was really cute probably my favorite picture of the evening. Shisui was holding Naruto on his hip who was giving us an utterly confused face, he didn't understand why we were standing still and smiling. I was smiling big with my arms around Shisui and Naruto, and Shisui had given me bunny ears, It was goofy but I loved it. I placed it in my pocket with the other pictures, and we headed off with seven cotton candy's, it didn't take long to find my family all sitting on a big blanket chatting happily waiting for the firework show to start.

"here you guys go." I handed them out to everyone. "I got him to put extra on this one." I whispered to Sasuke giving him a wink as I handed him his cotton candy. He gave me a small smile, he was really hard to please, and would be instantly angry if you decided to spend time with someone else besides him, I knew he would calm down eventually. His neediness was exhausting. The firework show started and we all looked up to the sky in wonder. I found it weird that we were all entranced by it when we could all make magic with our own hands.

.

.

I stepped in to the hokage's office and squeaked. I mean I legitimately squeaked. But you would too if you opened the door to a bunch of scary looking jounin, so don't judge.

"you wanted to see me Hiru-Lord hokage?" I looked at the jounin around me, Hizashi Hyuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, my sensei; Shikaku Nara, and Kakashi. I smiled at him and he looked away.

"Yes Kina, I know you just made chunin two weeks ago, but we have all decided to promote you to jounin." He said, they all watched me, I opened and closed my mouth quite attractively.

"I don't really know how to react!" I said distressed, I mean do I clap? Or whoop for joy? Or do I bow and say thanks? They all laughed. "Thanks!" is what I decided would be appropriate.

"Don't thank us you earned it Kina" Sensei said proudly. Everyone else congratulated me than left, everyone but Kakashi that is. I said good bye to the hokage than ran out of the building. I saw a glint of Silver hair on the roof tops, I jumped onto the roof tops to follow him. He looked back, channeled chakra into his feet and ran away faster. What was his problem? I channelled chakra into my legs and followed him, I was gaining on him little by little, but he was fast.

"Kakashi! Wait up I want to talk to you!" I yelled out, he didn't even look back never mind stop. Fine if that's how he wants to play it. I used my hands as propellers pumping wind out of them, each step would put me forward ten steps in the same amount of time. It took me no time at all to get in front of him. "STOP!" I yelled and he slid to a stop. "What's your problem!?"

"Right now its you!" He yelled, he wasn't looking me, but I could see how angry he was, I could hear it in his voice.

"Yeah I gathered that but I haven't done anything wrong so what's your problem?" I asked him again. He angrily sighed, but the breath he took in after seemed way less tense.

"It's nothing, Kina." he said in a less harsh voice.

"Like hell it's nothing, what's the matter? Come on tell me I can take it!" I hated it when people did that. Say its nothing when it was obviously something.

"Oh you think you can take it?" he said, his anger back full force.

"Yeah come on Kakashi I'm a big girl." I fired back at him.

"Okay than! Why are you dating Shisui!?" I was a bit stunned, so it took a few moments to answer.

"It's an arranged marriage Kakashi, the Uchiha still do that sort of thing." I explained.

"But WHY! You don't like him." I was taken aback by the venom in his voice. He stepped towards me and I stepped back without even thinking. "WHY!?" He yelled

"I do like him." my voice was small I wasn't sure he heard at first but by the furious expression that came to his face he did.

"No you don't, don't you dare give me that shit." he tried to step closer to me and I stepped back. "you don't like him Kina, I know you don't and so do you."

"Who the hell are you to tell me how I feel. You aren't me! You don't know how I feel! Even if I don't like him now I will love him when I grow up, that how these things work Kakashi, that's why we are told from a young age. He makes me laugh and he comforts me, I will like him even if I don't right now, I'm six years old Kakashi do you expect me to really care about whether I really like him or not!?" all the anger slipped off his face, and in its place was nothing, no emotions. He stepped back away from me.

"Fine." He turned and started walking away. "Good bye Kina" than he body Flickered out.

It felt so final.

.

.

Two years seemed to go by in a flash, and my life was in a comfortable rhythm, I would go on a mission with Shisui and Itachi, we kill the bad guys, or escorted some rich person, then we would come home, have dinner with my parents, I'd spend that evening training with Naruto and Sasuke, then once they went to bed I'd head off to the lab, most of the time I would sleep there, then spend most of the next morning there, Shisui and Itachi would come with the boys. Before dinner we would head back home, after dinner, I'd go to Shisui's then come back home. The next day I'd spend doing paper work and maybe some lab work if I was lucky, then train. Then we would be off on another two week mission. We had just finished escorting a wealthy business man to land of waves, and I was sitting alone in my lab.

Renka had left a few hours ago for a date. I was working on a pill that would, hopefully heal wounds on the battle field. My theory was this; when you get a cut, your body starts to heal it self right away, first comes vasoconstriction of the blood vessels of the affected area, slowing the blood flow, so you don't die of blood loss, then platelets rush to the area and clot the blood stopping blood like a plug, then the clotting proteins of the blood make a fibrin net the ensures the blood flow remains cut off, aka a scab forms. Then the body seals said cut and BAM your healed. I right now was trying to form a pill with the necessary hormones to stimulate and spread up this process. First off, I stimulate fibroblast cells, which are the cells that create skin, then the pill would increase your insulin levels and circulation of plasma, and according to my hypothesis, it should heal your wound. Of course, it was tricky getting all the hormones right, Mr. Bun my test subject was now diabetic due too to much insulin being stimulated so I guess after this I'm going to have to figure out how to heal diabetes.

This wasn't my first hypothesis either, before I thought that if I just make the body think it's more injured then it actually is, then your body will send the necessary thing to heal your injury faster, thus instant healing! Yay! But of course, it I wanted to get the body to heal something faster, I'd have to make it seem ten times more urgent, this is also how I found out, that when the body it really hurt, it just shuts down your nervous system so you don't feel pain, so you can die numb. Thanks body. Though this didn't help my experiment. So after allot of back and forth with Renka we figured what we were doing now would work, so long as we could figure the healthy amount of stimulation the human body could handle from these hormones. I didn't feel like giving all the ninja of Konoha diabetes.

Poor Mr. Bun, now I was going t have to create him a healthy balanced diet plan. He was going to have to eat more apples, I'm not sure how else to get a rabbit enough sugar, unless I created insulin injections, but I didn't want the poor guy to get stabbed everyday, he was probably the most pampered test subject ever. My office door suddenly opened, I quickly turned to see who it was.

"Lady Kina, the council is forming, the head ninja of the cloud was killed, a delegate had come to talk about the incident." Baki reported looking flushed. Well fuck. We had been signing peace treaty's this week with him, he had ample amounts of anbu watching.

"Thanks Baki, get tea for the table, and tell Lord Third I will be there momentarily." She quickly left. Well today was going to be a shit storm. Wait what time was it? Three A.M. Well, if he was killed at this time, he was most likely somewhere he shouldn't have been. I hopped off my stool and removed my lab coat. No time to change so my combat clothes will have to do. I pulled my hair from the ponytail it was in yanking at knots hastily. Turning off the light and locking the door behind me I went to Hiruzen's office. Two anbu let me past opening the door for me. Inside was madness. Several assistants were trying to set up a long table, the Elders and Hokage were standing in the corner with Hiashi. I walked over to them.

"What happened?" They turned to me Hiruzen about to explain but the doors opened and three cloud ninja came in. They had been there for yesterday's treaty negotiations, but they didn't talk, the head ninja who was now apparently was dead did all the talking. I didn't even know their names, you know I don't think I even knew the dead guys name. I had been on a mission for most of the meetings save yesterday, and they didn't even bother to look at me when I introduced myself never mind introduce themselves and after that, I didn't bother to pay attention. What? I didn't like being ignored.

"Welcome, thanks for coming to peacefully talk this out." Hiruzen said motioning to the set up table, tea was set in the middle, and eight cups placed at each chair. Everyone sat in the same places as yesterday, Hiruzen at the head of the table Danzo on his right, Koharu beside him, then a big beefy dark skinned man in usual cloud garb, at the other head of the table a tanned white haired man sat looking like all he ever did was frown, he also had very impressive bushy eyebrows, but I don't think now was the time to point them out. One his right was a lanky twenty year old, he also had tanned skin, but I was beside him so it's not like I could get a good look at him. Last time he wasn't even at the meeting. Homura sat at my other side and Hiashi stood a foot back from Hiruzen.

It was...tense. No one said anything, everyone just starred. Which I've come to realise is old peoples favorite thing to do. I turned to the man be side me looking up and smiling brightly cocking my head to the side. "Could you help me poor some tea for myself Mr?" I made my voice sound as cutesy as possible. "My arms are to short and the pot is too far away." I made a pouting face, me starred at me with wide eye's then reached for the tea pot.

"Don't Yemako." Eyebrows said in an inhumanly deep voice. Yeesh, that voice could give you nightmares. "Hokage what do you have to say for yourself? We came here to sign a treaty, and our head ninja dies, and the killer is standing behind you as though he isn't at fault." I dropped my cute expression, it was replaced with a hard cold expression. Mostly because I was freaking out on the inside. What the hell did I miss? Hiashi Hyuga killed the cloud delegate?

"From what I understand Hiashi found him on his personal estate in the Hyuga district, attempting to kidnap the Hyuga heir." Hiruzen said evenly. More starring comenced. Holy shit, how did he think he could sneak into the Hyuga district and make of with the heir. And like we wouldn't suspect them in the first place.

"Never the less, a valued Shinobi is dead by his hands." eyebrows pointed a meaty finger at Hiashi who kept a straight calm face. "Raikage has demanded payment for this incident be his dead body, or you can forget treaty's, and the war will continue to wage between our nations." He didn't even deny trying to kidnap the Hyuga heir. I looked at Eyebrows and let out a laugh.

"Bullshit." I stopped laughing and glared at him full force.

"Kina!" Koharu reprimanded.

"I'm sorry but that is pure steaming bullshit." the three foreign Ninja's glared at me. "Are you seriously sitting there asking us to give up our Hyuga clan head and pretending like you can actually continue to wage war. First of all, I would like you to sit and listen to what I'm saying." I gave them hard looks. "Your head ninja had a full guard detail- don't act so surprised, your shit ninja is you didn't sense them, they didn't bother trying to be discreet- so he would have gone through allot of effort to slip away. That's already suspicious in my eye's, then added to this he went to the Hyuga district, not even civilians go there without Hyuga permission and escort, and it is not a district to easily sneak into, which you of couse know." I added. "Then add the fact he was found in Hiashi Hyuga, the clan heads personal estate and home -which isn't a home you accidently walk into looking for a bathroom- Trying to sneak away with the Hyuga heir." I paused. "I would kill anyone for that." I stated simply. "In fact, I wouldn't have even looked at who it was, if someone was in my house, who I wasn't familiar with making off with my brother, they would die before they even knew what happened." I started laughing again. "So you really came here today, expecting us to kill and handover a body of a comrade, after it's you and your Raikage who should be trying to appease us. You came into our village, and you tried to kidnap one of our most powerful heirs and you think you can get us to bend over and have your way with us." The grown ups in the room scoffed at my vulgar statement, I'm pretty sure a Anbu was laughing. "You must have something wrong with you head." I stated coldly starring straight into eyebrows eye's aiming killer intent at him. The rooms temperature began to drop and soon our breath became visible. "And if the cloud thinks they can scare us with withholding treaty and threatening war they are fully mistaken. All nations seized fire, not because we were appeased but we ran out of resources. And if they feel like starting another war I promise that we will win." Wind started swirling around the room as I added more killer intent to my words. "The difference this time is that I will fight, and I wont stop fighting until every last mans blood stains this earth." the younger man beside me was quivering. I stood up starring at the man. "So what will it be? Sign the treaty and go, or sacrifice more men and comrades for some stupid power play?"

"y-you will have to let me get back to the Raikage for his decision." Eyebrows voice quivered, I kept up my killer intent, upping it a bit more. "What was your name again, just so I can tell him." he attempted to keep his words steady.

"I'm known by a few names. Mujakina Uchiha, the girl who went toe to toe with the Nine tails for instance. Or Kina of the Uchiha three." He nodded then stood the other three following suit, they bowed to the Hokage then to me before leaving. SHIT I just fucked up. I just challenged the Raikage to a war.

"Holy crap Hiruzen I'm sorry, I probably just started another war!" I dropped the killer intent and started fanning my self. "Cat could you pour me some tea?" I asked an Anbu who was standing at the door. He came and poured my tea, I gulped it down wishing it was vodka, or maybe poison.

"I don't think so, I dare say you just save Hiashi's life." Hiruzen stated.

"I believe so too, I don't think I've ever seen a cloud delegate shake in their boots quite so hard." Homura chuckled.

"Yes but if the Raikage decides not to sign the treaty Konoha will be in a war we can not handle right now." Danzo reasoned. Sad to say but I agreed with the sketchy man.

"I think he will sign, until we meet again tomorrow I guess all we can do is wait. I'm sorry Hiashi but you will have to stay holding room until then." Hiruzen said. I looked up at the Hyuga.

"He may stay in my office, I had planned to work there all night anyhow." I offered. We all turned to Hiashi who just nodded. I walked towards the door Hiashi at my heels, turning to give a quick bow before entering my office. "You can sleep on the couch over there, I have blankets in that cabinet." I pointed. He nodded but just went to sit on the couch.

"Thank you Lady Kina for standing up for me in there, it was looking rather unpleasant for a moment." He said stiffly. I chuckled a bit. Man Hyuga's are awkward.

"Well this could have easily be happening to the Uchiha's. I'm sure my father would have reacted the same as you if it had been Sasuke instead of Hinata." I hopped up on my stool looking down Mr. Buns blood sample through my microscope. "Would you like me to send for Hinata, I could understand you wanting to know she is okay right now." Man it was hard to work when he was so tense.

"No that is alright."

"It's no trouble. I have plenty of toys here for her, from my brothers, and the staff is used to kids being in here." I offered smiling.

"It's alright she is better off at him right now." I guess he is right, but my dad would probably be demanding to be with his family right now, not trusting anyone else to protect them.

.

.

I stood outside breathing deeply. On the inside I was dancing and singing "I'm a boss ass bitch".

"You look happy." I turned to see Shikaku smiling down at me.

"Well I didn't start a war, so it's a good day." I reply back happily.

"That's good." He chuckled.

"Yupp. Definitely a win in my books." I laughed merrily. "Well I have to go train my brothers since I skipped out yesterday, and tomorrow I'm heading out on another mission." I told sensei, or I guess ex sensei.

"Another mission, you guys just got back yesterday."

"Oh this one is solo, Itachi would probably fall apart if he missed anymore time with Sasuke." Poor Itachi, he missed Sasuke so much. I was okay with leaving for long periods of time, I missed my parents and brother's (Naruto included in the brother category) but I could deal with it. The village needed it's jounin to be active right now.

"Well good luck, but a break is always a good idea." Shikaku said pointedly. What's he talking about, I take three day breaks between missions.


	28. Chapter 28- Soulmates and love

"Okay Kina, I have to get going now." I looked up from my notes at Shisui, I was cuddled into his side so I really only say his jaw and the side of his face.

"What? You don't have to leave for your mission until three." Both Shisui and Itachi had more often than not been gone on missions since they joined the black ops. Shisui had finally had a day at home today and was supposed to be spending it with me, I just had some things to finish up in the lab until we could go out. Shisui laughed pulling his hands through his messy short hair.

"Look at the clock Kina, It's quarter to, and I still have to get my pack and gear on." A smile spread across his face as I looked at the clock in horror. I spent his day home buried in notes. Great.

"Oh my gosh Shisui I'm so sorry!" I threw my notes off my lap and onto the couch cushion beside me. "Why didn't you tell me I was wasting the whole day away!" I yelled, annoyed with myself. I got up and presented my hand to him he took it and I pulled him off the couch.

"It wasn't a wasted day, your so cute when you laugh evilly while working." he joked poking me in the nose, I scrunched my face up. I still refused to believe I did that.

"Well at least let me come home with you and help you get ready." I said. He nodded, and hand in hand we made our way out of the hokage building than taking the roofs to his apartment. Anbu don't take packs with them on missions so he had everything he needed in his pouches locked away in sealing clothes, all he really had to do was change his clothes and put on his chest plate.

"Kina could you grab me a clean shirt?" he asked stripping off his normal high collard Uchiha shirt, I tried not to gawk but I mean Shisui is a ninja, and ninja's- even fifteen year olds- had very nice body's. "Unless you just want to keep staring, that's okay with me too." I stuck my tongue out at him and tossed him a clean shirt.

"Shut-up you would stare too if I just decided to whip of my shirt." I said picking his chest plate off the floor and handing it to him, he put it on and I did up the buckles for him.

"I don't know. But I mean you can take off your shirt and we could find out." he leered.

"Well I mean sure if you want my father to kill you." I smiled evilly as all humor dropped from his face.

"On second thought keep your shirt on. Stop trying to seduce me women!" I giggled, I looked at the clock in his living room. "Well you better get going your already going to be late, Itachi is going to kill you." I said putting my hands on his back and pushed him towards the door. He turned around quickly grabbing my wrists in his hands and yanking me close to him, planting a kiss on my lips.

"I'll just blame it on you." he backed up and winked than body flickered out. I brought my hand to my lips, we had only just gotten to that stage and now matter how little the kiss I always felt flustered. The first time we kissed was the first time I told Shisui how I felt about him it was a good first kiss, way better than the one in my past life.

.

.

Flashback

"hey Kina could I talk to you?" Shisui asked as we sat side by side on the couch in my office.

"Uh-oh, what did I do." I tried to sound lighthearted but I was freaking out.

"Oh no it's nothing like that, It just that Donzo approached me and asked me if I would like to become a root oper-" I didn't even let him finish before I cut him off.

"Absolutely not. Over my dead body Shisui!" I got up off the couch standing and giving him a hard look so he knew I wasn't joking.

"But Kina the-" I interrupted him again

"Do you realise that to become a root operative you have to cut all ties, I know you have that whole "the best ninja" spiel but that means no Itachi, no Sasuke, no Naruto, and-" My words hitched, and I felt myself begin to cry. "And no me. I don't want you to become a shadow, please, please don't join the root. I couldn't handle not having you in my life" He looked almost startled at my display of emotions. He stood up grabbing my face in his hands, he bent down towards me angling my chin upwards and our lips met. It wasn't awkward we didn't fumble about, the kiss was sure, deep and slow. It said so much more than words ever could.

End Flashback

.

.

I laid down on Shisui's bed throwing the blanket over myself. He and Itachi would be gone for a week, it was monumentally hard to be without them so much, we would all joke that Itachi was my soul mate and Shisui was my love, but it wasn't a joke to me, Itachi was my other half, he knew me better than I knew myself sometimes the only one who knew what was wrong without me having to say a word. It felt like half of me was just gone when he wasn't around. I had been with Shisui for seven years now, and just like I thought I would I grew to love him, his thoughtfulness, his determination. I felt empty with out the two of them. There was a knock on Shisui's door dragging me out of my pity party, I threw the blankets off and headed down the hall to the door, I opened it up saw who it was and closed it on his face.

"Really Kina?" Hiroki asked on the other side, I sighed, and opened it back up. He had his long black hair in a bun at the base of his neck, pale skin and ice blue eye's just like mine. Yes he was my brother, my biological brother I should say. He had come to Konoha to find me a year ago when I as twelve, and he was 16. I didn't particularly like him, I mean he wasn't mean or a bad person, I was just being petty; I had a family, two brother's a Naruto, a mom and dad, I was happy and I didn't like him thinking that just because we shared blood that he had any right to call himself my brother. "Mikoto told me you were probably here seeing Shisui off." Hiroki stated.

"Here I am. What did you need?" I said blandly.

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to go get some dango and hang out for a bit." He tried so hard to connect with me and I knew I was being a bitch always blowing him off. He was actually very sweet, and I knew that I shouldn't hate him just because my parents had decided to abandon me in a forest.

"Yeah sure lets go, but I have to leave at five to train Sasuke and Naruto." He smiled happily. "What are you wearing?" I asked as I walked out the door taking in his appearance. When he came to Konoha he was wearing almost a tribal outfit, black tights with a blue belt that had two long pieces that went to the ground, on the front and back. He had boots that went up to mid calf with a big fold in them and on top he had only worn a blue vest and tribal paint. Honestly he looked bad ass, but now he wore simple black pants and a t-shit.

"Well I thought you would be less embarrassed to go out with me if I wore something more common." well I felt like a bitch, he literally got out of his tribal clothes for me.

"I think you look way more bad ass in your normal clothes." I gave him a small smile, he tried to hide his big smile by looking the other direction. "you could join me for training the little guys if you want." I suggested. It was an olive branch, he had been trying so hard for the past year I thought it was my turn to try.

"yeah I think that would be fun." he said excitedly.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself there Sasuke hates you." He made a sour expression, my little brother's anger strikes fear into everyone. "So has the hokage put you on the active duty roster yet?" I knew Hiroki would be instated as a ninja because its better he be with Konoha than against it, our bloodline trait made us dangerous and strong, better to have us on your side.

"Yup I'm officially a Konoha chunin!" he said excitedly pumping his fist in the air, I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Apparently being you brother makes me pretty popular."

"I think your appearance makes you popular." My brother was very hansom and rugged looking even now a we walked down the street I could feel everybody checking him out. Hiroki blushed at my comment also taking notice to everyone starring at us. "This is the dango shop." I said pointing to it and making my way there. We sat down at a table and someone came to take out order. "I'm not embarrassed to hang out with you by the way." I said referring to his earlier comment. "I just- I don't know, it's just weird." I had never thought of my biological parents, and when I found out I had a brother it kind of hurt. Why did they keep him and abandon me was I not good enough?

"I lived my whole life knowing about you, excited to meet you." he smiled at me proudly. "I never expected you to be hokage though, but I knew you would be great." I blushed.

"Well I'm not hokage yet." I said grabbing a dango stick off the plate in front of us. "Soooo any of these fine Konoha women tickling your fancy?" I asked waggling my eye brows. Hiroki blushed though with our pale skin it didn't take much to make us blush.

"Kina." he said embaressed by the question.

"What? This is stuff brothers and sisters talk about, I don't get to talk about it with Itachi because I'm pretty sure that part of his heart is frozen" I joked, Hiroki actually laughed. Itachi had never shown interest in girls, or guys, I had been watching to see if maybe he was just batting for the other team but I had seen no signs. But than again he was thirteen so he had plenty of time to figure that all out since my parents didn't seem to be arranging anything for him. Right now he was married to his work.

"Well the answer is no, nobody really talks to me like I'm human they just gush about me." He made a face, I knew all about that problem.

"Well I'll introduce you to Hanah or Anko sometime, they wont gush over you, though Anko is mean and verbally abusive." I had been hanging out with Anko allot recently, she was treated pretty poorly because of who her Sensei was.

"Your mom said you were going on a mission tonight?" He asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yup but its just a quick on I'll leave tonight and be back before Naruto can even start his morning pranks!" I said popping a dango ball in my mouth. Hiroki nodded uneasily knowing what sort of mission I was on. I have long since gotten over my killing thing, okay well kind of got over it. It still really bothered me but it made it easier knowing the people I killed were bad, and hurting people. "so any missions for you?" I asked shifting the subject a bit.

"They are going to put me on a team that's missing a member but nope no missions." I knew he was desperate to start missions since as it stood right now my parents were paying for his apartment.

"That's exciting to be put on a team, because trust me team hopping isn't that fun." That's what I did when I wasn't doing solo's going from team to team. Sure I got to know allot of the shinobi that way, but I never got to really know them that way. I knew their name and how they fought but that's about it.

"Well it look's like it's time to go train." we got up, and I paid for the food. Hiroki gave me a grateful look. We made our way to my house. We entered the house and I yelled.

"Lets go boys! Training in the back yard pronto!" I heard grumbling but they made their way to the back yard. I went into the kitchen where I heard my mom bustling about. "Hey mom dad's still at work?" I asked her kissing her cheek.

"Yeah that Donzo guy is giving him a hard time. Kina don't worry about it your dad can handle it." she put a hand on my cheek quickly to reassure me. I really hated Donzo and so did Yuki, I was still pretty sure he was the one who tried to assassinate me when I was four. "Go train your brothers before they beat each other u waiting for you," we both laughed. "Oh hello Hiroki come to help train the boys?"

"Well try to help." he said sheepishly. Mom laughed as we headed to the back yard. Naturally Sasuke was holding Naruto in a side head lock while he flailed around.

"Naruto calm down, stick your left hand on his face, bend him back and sweep his legs with your left foot." I instructed, he did as I said and Sasuke was on the ground. "Sasuke that was the worst possible head lock you could ever do, you have no dominance over your opponent, he is in a squatting position he has a steadier stance than you do and much more openings. Hiroki hold me how Sasuke was just holding Naruto." He did as he was told. "Now tell me all the parts of my body you can actually hit."

"Just your face." He stated, still holding me.

"Exactly, but I can use my right arm to punch you in the stomach, the groin I could even dislocate your knee's from this angle, I can also use my left hand to gouge your eyes out and pull your hair. I can even get you off of me two different ways, the way I showed Naruto, sweeping your legs out and pushing you back. Or you have me in a nice comfy position right next to your waist, the center of your gravity, all I have to do is grab you by the waist and throw you down." I tapped his arms signalling for him to let me go. "That's without any ninja skills. That's how thugs fight. Are you a thug Sasuke?" I asked him, he was still sitting on the ground where Naruto threw him.

"No." he said bitterly looking away from me.

"That's good because I thought I was training two ninja's today." I smiled at them.

"THATs RIGHT KINA IM GOING TO BE THE BEST NINJA EVER!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke gave me a small smile then jumped to his feet.

"Okay! Lets get started. On defense!" I said gleefully knowing they hated defense preferring flashy offense moves. They both grumbled. "I'll be teaching you how to block a punch and a kick, while knocking your opponent to the ground." They looked a little more happy at that, Okay Naruto punch me in the face."

"Why is it always me." He punched me anyways and in a few quick movements he was on the ground my hand aimed at his throat.

"Did you catch what I did?" I asked helping him out, both of the eight year olds shook their heads. "Okay I'll show you while explaining it this time." Naruto threw another punch. "I blocked his arm with my left forearm pushing it a bit to the left opening up his body to my attacks than I did a fast strike to his right under arm, than you twist redirecting the arm by lifting it upwards over you switching which hand is holding it, than put your left hand on the side of there face rotating your opponent flipping them over and finish." My hand was posed at Naruto's throat again. "Got it?" they both nodded this time. "okay Sasuke kick me. "Lock and trap the leg with your arms, than utilize the leverage by pushing him back and sweeping his leg, and than finishing blow." I aimed my fist over Sasuke's face, than helped him up. "Practice with each other going slowly at first." Hiroki and I sat on the veranda watching the boys carefully. There was a fluctuation in chakra than Kakashi body flickered in.

"Kina you have a mission." he said curtly. Over the years we had tried to be friends but it never worked out, we always ended up fighting over the same thing, so we decided to just keep our distance from each other. It saved allot of trouble but I couldn't help feel sad I had lost him as a friend.

"I already have a mission today." I told him.

"Well than you have another." I tried to ignore his condescending tone and nodded.

"Okay sorry boys I have to go, Hiroki will help you train today!" I gleefully smiled at Hiroki's face "help them with the two moves if on of them gets to ahead of themselves make them squat for fifteen minuets, than after an hour of working on those moves make them run their normal drills." I said to him. "Give me a sec to restock my pouches." I said to Kakashi than went inside to resupply and told my mom I had to head out early. Kakashi was already waiting for me out front.

"A mission for the both of us?" I asked as we walked in awkward silence to the hokage tower.

"Yup."

"Hm must be intense, if they need the both of us."

"Yup." Dear god in heaven please be a really short mission and grant me the strength to not throttle his damn throat. "you look crazy." he said commenting on my forced smile and twitching brow. His comment only made it worse. "you look worse now." This guy will be the death of me. _You could kill him and make it look like an accident_. Yuki stated helpfully.

"Lets take the roof tops." The roof tops are faster, which means less time alone with him, which meant I was less likely to kill him. We got to the hokage tower in a matter of minuets hopping in through his window.

"You wanted to see us?" Kakashi asked him, the hokage was sitting in his desk happily smoking his pipe.

"yes, the lord of claws and his wife are being targeted by assassins, I had a team of chunin on this mission but the assassin hired is a rouge ninja from the lightening and they were all taken out, but they were able to get the lord and his wife here to Konoha safely before they fell." there was a moment of silence for the fallen chunin.

"You would like us to guard them and take out the assassin?" I asked him.

"Actually I would like you two to disguise yourselves as them and head back to the land of claw with their advisor." what?

"I already have a mission tonight." I said trying to weasel my way out of this mission.

"Don't worry Kina I already took care of that, bring in the clients." we turned to the door as three people walked in, one was the advisor I assumed he was a tall muscular looking man, in his mid to late thirties, with black hair and friendly eye's. He wore a simple blue top and pants. The lord and his wife were young probably twenty-five'ish she had pretty long blond hair and blue eye's she was wearing a +seriously uncomfortable looking kimono that was mostly blue and pink she was very petit. The lord had long black hair in a ponytail similar to Itachi's with his weird lord hat which I always thought looked ridicules, he had a pleasant angular face and brown eye's.

"do you have any distinctive markings any where on your body?" I asked them both, they looked a little uncomfortable. "I have to know so that we can get the transformation right and not give away the whole operation. Any where on your body because we wont know when the assassin is watching" They look even more uncomfortable. "We can kick everyone out if that will make you guys more comfortable." they both nodded and the three other people left. It was a surprise to me when they started to undress, but I hid my surprise and made sure I knew every detail. "I'm really sorry about this guys I know your probably distressed enough as is, but I want to make sure we finish this mission as quickly as possible so you can go home."

"We appreciate your thoroughness." The lord said.

"Yes thank you." I smiled than took out my seal scroll. I had been spending allot of time working on seals and engineered a seal that could keep up a henge as long as it wasn't cancelled. I touched the paper that would be my seal than stopped. We couldn't really have a paper seal placed on us because we didn't know when the assassin would be watching, I put my scroll away, smiling up at the two who were fully dressed. I fliared my chakra signalling that the others could come in.

"Got what you needed Kina?" Hokage asked.

"Yup now we just need to know about their personality's."

"I will fill you in on that, my name is Arata." he gave us a bow, so naturally I gave him a peace sign...smooth.

"Kakashi open your mouth." I said turning to the silver haired boy. Well technically he wasn't a boy anymore, eighteen makes you an adult.

"No" He said looking scandalized.

"I'm putting the seals in our mouths." He rolled his eye. "Well than fine if you don't want me to put it in your mouth do you have another suggestion."

"How about the bottom of my foot?" he suggested. I resisted the urge to face palm.

"How about bathing and sleeping?" The lord asked.

"Base of my neck?" Kakashi suggested.

"He sleeps with his hair up." The lords wife said.

"In my hair?" He was sounding more and more desperate.

"The hair will interrupt the ink." I sighed deeply. "How about I close my eye's and you lead my finger to the roof of your mouth?" He though about that for a second than nodded. He turned around from everyone else and I moved in front of him pulling my forehead protector down for good measure. Kakashi grabbed my hand and I pointed out a finger, he placed my finger on the roof of his mouth and I set and activated the seal, pulling my forehead protector back up to see the lord of claws in Kakashi's clothes, I had purposefully added scratches to his face so that Kakashi would wear an eye patch over his right eye. "how did it taste?" I had motives to making him go first.

"Your finger?" he asked in his own voice. There was a technique to making your voice sound different which he hadn't done yet.

"No, never mind." Idiot. I set my own seal in my mouth, which surprisingly didn't taste like anything.

"Okay Lord Masahiko and Lady Michiko, Kakashi and Lady Kina will have you home safely in no time." Lord hokage reassured them, normally we don't promise things like that but It was Kakashi and I on a team so. They thanked Hiruzen said goodbye to Arata than held hands and left.

"wait do they hold hand all the time?" I asked Arata.

"Yes Lord Masahiko and Lady Michiko have a very outwardly close relationship unlike most daimyo's" Of freaking course they did, I gave Hiruzen a 'I'm never doing your paper work again your evil bastard' look, but he just looked pleased. "I have clothes for you to change into."

.

.

After two hours of Arata giving us a rundown on the Masahiko and Michiko's personality's and actions and me questioning whether or not stabbing my leg would get me out of it, we were on the dark road hand in freaking hand. Please try to kill us fast.

"You guys look to stiff." Arata said quietly to us.

"I'm method acting I'd assume after having my life endangered than being forced out by Konoha because they didn't want to deal with the trouble of protecting us I would be tense." I whispered irritated back. The whole being forced out of Konoha was obviously a lie, but I was kind of thinking we should have just done that than I would have to be on the damned mission. I heard a caw of a crow close by, and braced for it to land. It landed softly on my shoulder. "Oh my gosh get it off get it off!" It flew away, once it felt me grab the note from his foot and place another one on.

"That was weird!" Arata exclaimed not knowing it wasn't a rouge crow. I put up a small undetectable area of effect genjutsu, every one probably even Kakashi would see me/Michiko ratted about the crow, but in reality I was reading the letter, it was from Shisui.

I know I left only a few hours ago but I probably wont have time to write to you while I'm gone and I didn't want you to go the whole week without hearing from me. Okay I didn't want to go the whole week with out hearing from you, you got me. I hope your mission goes well tonight, and you have a great week, can't wait to be home with you.

Love Shisui.

I smiled and placed the note into my pocket than released the genjustu.

"are you alright Michi?" Kakashi asked in Lord Masa's voice. "You can't read that until you are somewhere in cover." he whispered in his own voice.

"I already read it." I whispered back in my own voice. "Yes Masa I was just startled." he gave me a curt nod. It would take us two days to get to the sea than less than a days voyage by sea to get to Claw country. This was going to be an exhausting trip. Why couldn't hokage put me with Shisui? It would have been allot smarter to make a couple play a couple. I probably wouldn't even mind this mission if I was with Shisui.

.

.

Okay so this chapter would have gone on forever so half of it is chapter 28 the next will be chapter 29.


	29. Chapter 29- stretch before killing

We had finally gotten too land of claw with no incident so that meant the assassin was probably going to attack here. Tensions were high, and not because we had a rouge ninja lurking around waiting to kill us, but because me and Kakashi had to act lovey dovey. It was really awkward, and it takes allot to make me awkward.

"Hey Masa, could you pass me the soya sauce dear." I said plastering a smile on to Machi's face.

"Of course." Kakashi smiled passing it over. _Could that smile be any more awkward?_ Shut up Yuki you aren't making anything better.

"So do you have office work today?" please god have office work, please god have office work.

"Em no Arata has it taken care off, due to recent events he thought he would give us time to decompress. We can just relax today." well that's just peachy.

"oh well that was very nice of him." I smiled. Kakashi smiled back. Hopefully the assassin wasn't looking as closely as to make sure our smiles were reaching our eye's. There was a knock on the door. Please be someone trying to kill us. "Come in!" I called out. Arata came in to the house looked around seeing us in the kitchen and coming up to us.

"Good morning you two I trust you slept well?" if by well you mean not at all sure.

"Yes thank you Arata." Kakashi said to the man.

"so what are you planning to do today." we both looked at each other.

"I was going to see about having a bath, the trip was very hard." I said sweetly in Machi's voice.

"good Idea I will have someone get things ready for the both of you." he said 'both of you' pointedly. I think if we killed Arata now than the assassin would come right out.

"Don't take offence Masa, but I think I just need time alone after the few days." I could see the relief on his face.

"That alright, you have as much alone time ass you need." he said back. Both of us were delighted with our quick save. I planned on drowning myself in that bath.

.

.

"Goodnight Machi." Kakashi said as we hopped into bed laying down beside each other. Just like the night before he was going to take the first half of the night watch and I would take the second, it was really weird though because we had to lay in bed and pretend to be sleeping.

"this mission is the weirdest." I whispered quietly to him, to any body but him it would have sounded like nothing more than a breath.

"It wouldn't be so weird if you would just stop being so awkward." He whispered back.

"Your being equally as weird."

"No I'm not, and if I am its because your being weird." he whispered irritated.

"oh so it's fault."

"It really is all your fault." well that was a loaded response. I set a area of effect genjutsu, to any one watching we would be silently sleeping next to each other, but I couldn't keep it up for long, an hour maybe two tops. I sat up from the bed and looked down at him.

"Something you want to get of your chest there bud?" I asked in my normal voice.

"What the hell!" he whispered angrily sitting up.

"I set off a genjutsu. Unless the assassin is a Uchiha or a Hyuga they wouldn't notice." I stated.

"It's nothing Kina just go to bed." I starred at him, I didn't really want to have another fight with him, they usually left me angry and destructive, and it's not like I could go level a forest on a mission. I sighed and laid back down. Fine if he felt like pretending it was nothing than that what I'd do. "you know what it is something. This mission would be allot more pleasant if you would just stop acting like I have the plague!" he said angrily.

"You have been acting the exact same way!" I sat up again. Kakashi made an angry noise.

"No I haven't though I'm sure you'd like to pretend I have." It was really weird hearing Kakashi's voice come out of Lord Masa, Masa's face was to friendly to be bent in anger the way Kakashi had it now.

"Well what's that supposed to mean?" I asked him in a furious tone.

"Do I have to spell everything out for you Kina?"

"Well when your being all weird and cryptic yes, believe it or not I can't read your mind."

"Well that's for damned sure. Your making yourself believe I'm being awkward and cold just so you can keep me at a distance, because you don't like talking about why I'm mad at you." I was kind of glad for our different faces, it made it easier somehow.

"I'm only keeping you at a distance because you bring it up all the damn time! I don't know how many more times I have to convince you, but I know I'm sick of it! It's my life and I don't understand why your so hell bent on getting me to change it." He looked furiously at the blanket.

"Because it should have been me, I should have been the one with you. If you hadn't gotten that arranged marriage it would have been me. I was content to wait, wait how ever long really, but than you were with him and it wasn't because you liked him, it was because of some arrangement. If it was your own choice I would have accepted it but it wasn't you forced something to be there between you guys. It was there naturally for us, I let you in, I let you see me, the real me that I didn't even know still existed, we shared pain together. You made me feel awake, like before I was just sleep walking and when I'm not with you I'm sleep walking. It hurts without you, which is why I kept trying to accept you decision, but it hurt ore to see you with him. It kills me to see you with him." I sat starring at him stunned, there was a tear running down Masa's face. Kakashi's tear.

"Kakashi, you- but." I blubbered not able to hold on to a thought long enough to say it, but Kakashi understood.

"Since the day I came to you after Obito died. You made me feel after I was so sure I was forever numb. With you I could finally breath. Of course I feel this way how could I not, not when you have been there for me, cried with me or for me, of course I love you. But you love him now, I know that. I can tell by how you smile when you look at his letter. I'm not dumb I've known that you've grown to love him probably longer than you have, but no matter what I try or do I can't stop feeling this way about you. I want to because it hurts, it literally hurts me, but I can't. I can't make it go away." I just sat and starred at him, I wanted to comfort him, hold him in my arms and say it's okay, but I couldn't not for this, I wanted to wipe his tears away, and say sorry but how could I. "Please say something Kina." he begged me. What was I supposed to say. Sorry you feel that way? Maybe when Shisui dies would could try something out? No that's retarded. "Anything Kina, just say something."

"I don't know what to say or do, I want to comfort you but that will just hurt you more, I want to say sorry but that doesn't really matter. I don't know what to do." my voice was only a whisper. "I wish I had known. I wish you told me sooner and I wish you didn't feel that way so I wasn't causing you so much pain because I hate seeing you hurt like this." I was talking down into my lap, this was a situation I didn't know what to do in, and I hated it. I always knew what to do, but this situation didn't have a road map or even a road, it felt like wandering through the darkness.

"Just tell me your not going to go away this time, your not going to act like I'm a stranger or just some person that you used to know. I'd rather hurt by seeing you with him than sleepwalk through the rest of my life." I looked up at him sharply. That wasn't what I was expecting him to say. Fresh tears were running down his face and before I could really think about that I was doing I wiped them away with my thumbs, I lifted up his eye patch to try and wipe under it.

"Lay down, and get some rest I'll watch tonight." he did as I said laying down than turning on his side away from me, I curled my body around his holding my arms around his waist. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I whispered to him before dropping the genjutsu.

I was extremely glad he didn't fight me on taking watch for the whole night because I needed time to think. Kakashi fell asleep within a matter of minuets in my arms. How does anyone handle this situation, I felt so overwhelmed I didn't want to hurt Kakashi but I loved Shisui. I wanted to cry, but what right did I have to cry I had two men who loved me and by picking one I was hurting the other, so why should I feel sorry for myself. I was distracted by a flicker of chakra, it was a flutter, but it was a big fluctuate that was quickly hidden, so it couldn't have been a civilian. I waited for another sign, because unless he was close to us when we decided to reveal ourselves he could just run away and get to the real lord. We had to wait for him to come for the kill shot. I poked Kakashi in the back three times signalling him to wake up and be aware of the surroundings but not to act. I felt his breath go in sharply than level telling me he understood. I felt the assassin in the room, he wasn't hiding his chakra any more, he was coming up to Kakashi's side of the bed. 5 feet away, 4 feet, 3 feet. There was the slight sound of a kunai being pulled out, I jumped up into a crouching position, flipping onto his shoulders grabbing a good hold than finishing the flip throwing him onto his back. I was going to feel that tomorrow, my back muscles where cramping already, I felt Yuki heal it. That's what happens when you flip a large man with out stretching. I felt Kakashi jump out of bed and come to my side gracefully. The would be assassin recovered quickly, he wore a black tank top and black pants with a black scarf thing wrapped around his face, with his slashed hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead. Someone is a little zealous about the whole assassin thing.

"Leaf ninja I assume." the assassin's voice was gravely, but you could tell it was forced. " who are you? you have to be jounin since I took care of those chunin effortlessly." he said smugly. I repressed the urge to growl at him.

"Why would we tell you and give you clue's o our abilities and how to defeat us." Kakashi asked him.

"The bingo books don't even hold a fraction of my ability's so I'm okay to tell you who I am. HAI!" I yelled breaking my seal, to reveal myself wearing lady Machi's night gown.

"Mujakina Uchiha, kill on sight. Your body would probably sell for allot after I kill you princess." he growled out.

"Oh shoot you now what? I don't think he got the new copy of the bingo books, do you?" I asked Kakashi in a totally relaxed voice.

"Nope I really don't think so. You see Kina, is a do not engage- run on sight ninja now." Kakashi helpfully explained. "It's pretty stupid to say run on sight, because it's not like running helps she is faster than the yellow flash of the leaf." that was a lie but what ever, we could tell our intimidation tactics were working.

"Hey I can't remember were we supposed to bring him back dead or alive?"

"We weren't told so which ever one is more fun for you I suppose." I lunged towards him aiming a punch for his stomach, he obviously hadn't fought with many people smaller than him, he had trouble defending and blocking my hits, I slid in-between his legs than yanked him back while sweeping his legs. He jumped up quickly we both punched at the same time, mirror jabs, our fists collided, I saw it coming so I had time to reinforce my fist with chakra, his fingers cracked and buckled under my hit, he screamed in pain hugging his nasty looking hand to his chest. Even with the chakra reinforcement my fist hurt, I shook it out.

"Well now you cant use jutsu or taijutsu." He held is hand's to his chest and came at me with his feet and knee's. I used the defensive move I had shown the boys recently on him flipping him onto his back then chopping a his neck knocking him unconscious.

"Have fun?" Kakashi asked.

"I really messed up my back, who knew fighting after a day of doing nothing could be so dangerous." I said stretching out my back for good measure.

"I'll interrogate him, and deal with him, you send a message back to Konoha and find Akata." I nodded, by deal with him he meant kill him and as much as I was better at that I didn't like to kill opponents that were already beaten. I left the Lord's suite in the palace which reminded me of a condo, and scampered off to kind Akata's suite and when I did he was ecstatic. I sent out a messenger pigeon for the hokage saying me and Kakashi would be heading home and that he could send the Lord and lady home in the morning. I might even make it back before Itachi and Shisui go out of their next mission.

.

.

We were on the last leg of our journey back home, we had just gotten off the boat and were walking down the dirt road we had traveled up before, but this time in our own body's. We had decided not to tree jump home, since the second we got home it was more likely than not we would be sent on new missions.

"So tell me about the last year of your life." Kakashi asked, I didn't have an overly interesting life, I went on missions, I trained, I worked in my lab and that was pretty much it.

"Well I fired Renka as my assistant and made her take her own research grant, she was to talented to just be an assistant ya know?" I said walking with my hands laced together behind me back.

"Yeah I heard about that, everyone did since she made the deodorant stuff." He smiled. "Though she said it was technically your idea, when you were firing her you said a whole bunch of bizarre thing for her to create so she did." I had always found it weird how this world had shampoo and conditioner and other hygiene things but not deodorant so I'm very glad she actually created it here.

"Yeah, her deodorant is pretty great though." I thought for a second "Found out I have a biological brother, and my real parents died."

"Yeah heard about that too, I was half expecting everyone to be upset that you weren't a real Uchiha but no one even mentioned it."

"Em well, there isn't much else, I made a break through on hormones to keep mothers strong during pregnancy, we haven't had a mother die since, though it means allot of work for me until I find someone who is skilled enough to do hormone therapy." My life was pretty public, the only things that everyone didn't know was my science, it doesn't make good gossip.

"Yeah I read all of your paper's." he said smiling proudly ahead.

"Okay than tell me about your life than."

"My life is pretty boring. I'm an anbu captain, I'm always on missions and when I'm not I'm running from Guy."

"Isn't it strange how our lives are so interesting yet extremely boring at the same time." he made an agreeable sound. "So I made my own version of thunder gods seal." It was something I had told no body. "I don't use it though, it just feels wrong somehow you know?"

"So not even you could use Sensei's formula?" he asked.

"Nope he coded it to only work for him, it would take allot of chakra to use his formula's so I made my own." I explained to him.

"Well that's a pretty handy seal to have. Wait so your telling me you could transport us home right now?" squinting his eye at me.

"Yeah but what would be the fun in that, when I get home I only have an angry Sasuke waiting for me, and an eager Naruto."

"both their same old selves?" he asked wryly.

"Yup, sometimes I wonder how Naruto is sensei's kid, he is so clumsy and he never thinks when he is in spars, he just feels and ends up looking like an idiot. And Sasuke is still a brat, he thinks he is better than Naruto so if Naruto gets the upper hand in anything he goes crazy, my Dad has handed their training over to me because they both need a mean task master which he doesn't want to be. But of course Sasuke see's it as Dad wasn't impressed enough and didn't think he was good enough, so now I can't even be home without both of them pestering to be trained. It's exhausting." I rambled to him. "Sorry you probably didn't want to hear all that."

"It's fine, so they have a rivalry going on between them?" Kakashi asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe, they even fight to eat more than each other. It doesn't help that the girl Naruto likes has the biggest crush on Sasuke. So Naruto is hoping that by being better than Sasuke it will get Sakura's attention, and Sasuke thinks always being better than Naruto will get my Dad's attention." I explained.

"Sounds like Sasuke has an inferiority complex, not that I blame him he has two of the strongest prodigy's of Konoha as his older siblings."

"Yeah but if he would just stop trying to himself to everybody he would see that we all already think highly of his ability's, and he is a prodigy in his own sense, he may not be a graduate by 5 or 6 prodigy or awaken his blood line at 8 sort of prodigy, but he was able to learn the fireball already and that's pretty damn impressive." We spent the whole way home talking about random things, it wasn't awkward- it was nice. It wasn't that bad of a mission after all.


	30. Chapter 30- Numb

After submitting our mission reports Kakashi and I split up to our own homes, I had been gone for a week and two day's so it was likely I missed Itachi and Shisui, but I was still excited to see my family. Roof top jumping was one of my favorite things, I mean in my old life it was always something supper bad ass I would see in movies, so now that I was in a word where it was totally okay I did it whenever I could. I felt like the prince of Persia except way less attractive. I got home and kicked off my shoes hurriedly quickly putting the in their place.

"Hey guy's I'm back!" I yelled out, I could feel my dad in the kitchen and went to him first wrapping my arms around his waist from behind, he turned around and I loosened my grip so he could hug me back.

"Welcome home Kina!" He said ruffling my hair after we let go, Mom came in the door way of the kitchen.

"Welcome home!" she came to quickly embrace me.

"Why is Dad cooking?" My father was a monumentally horrible cook, we weren't even supposed to let him try.

"I'm just scooping left over rice into a bowl even Sasuke could do that!" He defended him self quickly. I laughed.

"So where is Sasuke and Naruto?" Mom let go of me and smiled.

"In the back yard training with your brother and Shisui." she explained.

"Oh good I didn't miss them!" I ran to they back yard throwing the veranda door open clearing the veranda and landed on the grass. All four boys looked over at me and smiled. "I totally thought I missed you guys!" I said to Shisui and Itachi. I hugged Itachi

"Nope we have a few days off, where have you been?" Itachi asked.

"Impersonating the lord of claws wife." I said waving my hand about dismissively. "Woooow a few day's off, how did you pull that off?" For the both of them to get time off was absolutely nuts.

"We just asked, and the hokage said yess." Shisui explained kissing the top of my head than pulling me into a hug.

"Well than I wont take any missions either, so we can actually spend time together. Hey you two let me see those moves I showed you before I left a week is more than enough time to master it!" I barked pointing to the two young boys, they grumbled something about me being bossy but both showed me that they had mastered it. "Good jobs, run through your drills and you can call it a day."

"But Kina you just got back!" Naruto complained.

"She will be here a few days so don't worry Naruto." Itachi said calmly. They both snapped to work.

"So how did your mission go?" I asked Shisui and my brother.

"It went well." Shisui said a little to fast, I looked them both over and smiled slyly.

"Oh that's why you have small internal bleeding and Itachi has a stab wound that isn't fully healed." they both looked at me with wide eye's. "That's right I can finally channel my diagnostic jutsu to my eye's." I stated smugly. "So now you two can't keep lying to me about getting hurt." I lifted up Itachi's shirt ignoring his protest, and healed him completely up. The medic in the hospital rarely ever fully healed patience because they had allot of people come in so they would heal them so they weren't in any danger than tell them to take it easy. I moved on to Shisui who didn't protest, I hissed out a breath as I lifted up his shirt, it was covered in blooming purple bruises, he flinched as I touched my hands to his stomach. "Did you really think you could hide that you dummy!" He looked away sheepishly. "So what do you guys want to do today?" I asked the two of them, Shisui all of a sudden was very interesting in Naruto and Sasuke's match.

"We have a few errands to run for Anbu today probably wont be done until late tonight." Itachi said, but I couldn't help but notice how he was looking at my eye brows instead of my eye's. "Since you have every thing figured out here with the boys we will head off so we might be able to come home sooner."

"Awe no Itachi don't leave us with her!" Sasuke whined.

"Just bought your self another hour of training!" I smiled gleefully at my little brothers face. "Okay well hug me before you go and hurry back." They both hugged me at the same time, I placed my hands on both of their back placing seals on them, one was my own transportation seal and the other was a chakra sensor seal, so I could tell if they were using their chakra. I know it's weird of me to put them on them but they were acting weird and I knew something was up. The seals were undetectable even to them. They left shortly after. Anbu don't have errands, how stupid did they think I was, anbu had missions but they didn't run errands, that's what genin were for. "Naruto?" I asked calmly. "What the hell is with that form!?" He squeaked and corrected himself.

I was washing up dishes after dinner, I looked at the clock. It was past eight, I kept feeling small fluctuations of chakra from Itachi and Shisui but it could have just been them boosting their speeds with chakra.

"What's wrong Kina you have been acting all anxious all night?" dad asked as he placed his tea cup on the counter to be washed.

"It's nothing, it's just Itachi and Shisui were acting really strange when I got home." I explained to him honestly, I was kind of hoping he would tell me I was being delusional and everything was fine.

"Well if your that worried why don't you go out and find them and tell them I want to speak to them as a cover." He suggested kindly to me. I nodded.

"I'm just going to go change." I was wearing home clothes, just a simple loose fitted dress but it wasn't good to fight in, and I just had a sinking feeling I would need to fight.

"You must really be worried." commented mom, who I didn't even realise entered the room. "Well go on I'll finish up the dishes." My parents were so great. I quickly went into my pulling on my leggings and black haori, quickly bandaging my thigh and placing my kunai pouch on, then buckling my weapons belt around my waist under the fabric of my shirt. I ran to the front door quickly buckling up my sandals and left, Itachi and Shisui were on opposite sides of town. Itachi's chakra fluctuated more so I went to him first. When I found him he was bee lineing towards me, I froze. Shisui's chakra was bursting, he wasn't just running around anymore he was fighting, and the opponent had to be strong for him to be pouring out this much chakra to fight him.

"Shisui's in trouble!" Itachi screamed snapping me out of my daze.

"I know I can feel it grab my hand I can-" Shisui's seals stopped transmitting I couldn't feel anything from him. "Not good. Not good!" I yelled running towards the last place I felt Shisui. "What the hell is going on?" I asked Itachi as we ran.

"It's Donzo he had been pestering us to spy on the Uchiha's since he believed someone from our clan orchestrated the nine tails attack, so we did, we looked into every member, since he also believed that they are planning some sort of revolt, we found nothing and we told him that. I don't know why but now he wants Shisui's eyes, we got separated." He explained in a panicked voice. "Oh god we should have told you." I could hear regret in his voice.

"Why didn't you?"

"Shisui said you hated Donzo and forbade him from working for him, we just thought we were helping the village, if the Uchiha were planning something like he said it would have been the end of Konoha."

"I'm going to save him just so I can kill him with my own hands!" we were in the spot I last felt Shisui, but I didn't see or feel him anywhere near by. "LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!" I yelled out loud though I was talking to Yuki. It was weird, the feeling of her merging with me it felt like having a second person in my skin, the chakra she had been saving was now fully merged with my own. I spread my awareness out, past the village past the forests that surrounded it. I could see everything, I could feel everyone, their chakra's their emotions I felt it all, and it hurt it felt like it was ripping apart my brain, there was to much information, I screamed in pain, both mine and Yuki's scream tearing through my throat, but I felt him, alone, hurt and scarred he was waiting for Itachi. I drew back my awareness breathing heavily, Yuki slipped into her usual mind scape.

"Kina." Itachi breathed out.

"I found his there is no time to waste." I started running, I felt oddly blind and empty my brain was buzzing sorting through all the information I just received. It took us a full fifteen minuets to get where Shisui was, he was standing in front of a water fall at the edge of a steep cliff. "SHISUI!" I called out as Itachi and I landed ten feet from us, his back was turned but a quick diagnostic jutsu helped me find out. "He stole your eye." my word were almost a breath.

"Kina I'm so glad your here." his back was still turned but I could hear the relief and sadness in his voice.

"What happened Shisui?" Itachi asked beside me.

"Donzo didn't believe me, he believes the only way to insure that the Uchiha don't revolt would be to kill them." His breath hitched. "He wanted my kotoamatsukami, he took my right eye. I think he plans to use it to make you kill the whole clan Kina, so he can solve the Uchiha problem and you being heir."

"How do you know this?" Itachi asked him.

"It's amazing what people will tell you when they think your abut to die." He laughed.

"Well than I will just have to kill him." I said matter of factly.

"You can't do that Kina, not without making you look like the bad guy." He turned half way around and I got the first glimpse of his face. "Don't cry Kina, I want the last time I see you to be happy." last he what?

"This isn't the last time you will see me! Back away from the cliff Shisui, I can figure this all out! Back away!" I screeched. He smiled at me than turned back to the cliff, his left hand went to his face than he turned back towards us both eyes closed and his left hand covered in blood. "Oh god Shisui what did you do." I ran to him grabbing his face in my hands, he just pressed his hand that was holding his eye to my chest.

"Kina take my eye, I want you and Itachi to have it." I shook my head feverishly not trusting my voice enough to speak. "Itachi take my eye, your the only ones I trust with it. My best friend my brother." I felt Itachi summon his crow it came between me and Shisui plucking the eye out of his hand than unsummoning in an explosion of back feathers. Shisui placed his hands on my face mirroring what I was doing to him, but he was running his thumb over my face; my eye's my lips, like he was trying to memorize it. He tilted my face up towards his placing his forehead to mine. "I wish I could stay with you forever Kina, I loved you so much." I felt him try to pull away but I grabbed hold of his shirt.

"You are NOT leaving me! If you love me why would you just go. I can fix this all! Let me fix this!" I said to him. "Please." He tried to pull away again but I wrapped my arms around him. "PLEASE! Please don't go!" I felt his warm lips press against my forehead.

"You can't fix it, not this. He is to strong." he ran his finger through my hair. He wasn't thinking rationally of course this could be fixed, and even if it couldn't how could him dyeing be of any-

.

.

 _WAKE THE HELL UP NOW!_

Yuki? Where am I? I felt around with my hands. I was in bed. What happened? Shisui's face popped into my head and I curled up in a ball from the pain in my chest. Oh god my head hurt. I hurt, everything just hurt. I tried to detach myself from it. I had thing's to do. I swung my feet out of bed, I reached out my senses and felt Itachi in the dojo, I numbly walked down the hall to the double doors. I opened them up, and someone came at me with a katana I ducked down aiming two punches at their exposed rib, the attacker jumped back in time to dodge both I swung a leg forward catching the attacker in the ribs, they tried to put more space between us but I didn't plan on giving them the time to retaliate, I stepped forward feet landing on something slick and hot. I looked down at the moon lit floor, it was blood, I looked at the two heaps and screamed.

"MOM! DAD!" I fell to my knee's their blood soaking my pants. "NO NO PLEASE NO!." My mother body was on top of my dads I put my arm around the both of them, they where dead, I couldn't heal the damages and restart their hearts they had been dead for to long. I clutched them and sobbed, this can't be real, please don't be real I couldn't do this, I couldn't loose them.

"Kina- I- help." a pained voice said to the left of me, I looked up quickly, the person who attacked me was Itachi. His chakra was going crazy like he was fighting, I ran over to him. "Keep away." Itachi choked out. I didn't listen I put his head in-between my hands. He had chakra trying to take over his mind, I flushed my own chakra into him like it was soap and hot water washing out the chakra that was controlling him, He slumped into my hands, sobbing. "Oh god Kina I killed them all. Everyone is dead, I killed them. Oh god." he sobbed as I held him we shook though I'm not sure if it was from his sobs or my own. I don't think I even fully registered his words.

"it wasn't you." I finally muttered. "Sasuke? Naruto?" I asked, he shook his head into my shoulder, than pulled back wiping his eye's "I'm going to rip Donzo apart!" I said with so much fiery I surprised even myself. I felt Sasuke coming into the compound and so did Itachi, our head both snapped up into his direction. "We have to stop him before he see's." I said quickly standing. Itachi grabbed onto me .

"No let him come." Itachi couldn't even look at me. "Let him see, let him be angry, let him hate me." his voice sounded absolutely broken. "I can't live with myself Kina, it may not have been my will but it was my hands. Mom begged me to stop, and you know what dad said. He said this isn't you, I don't know what's happening but it's not you, you will fight this because you are strong and I'm proud of you my son. And than I killed him, and her both. They didn't even try to fight. So let Sasuke hate me let him foster that hatred and let it make him strong than let him kill me so at least the last thing I will do is help him become great." his voice was a pitiful whisper. I pulled him into a hug. "Kina this is the only way I can go on living because if you don't let me do this last thing for him I will kill myself now." his voice was stronger that time. I held onto him. How could I loose my clan my parents my love and my twin brother in one day. But how could I not let Itachi do this, it was his life, it's how he wanted to spend it and I knew that he would kill himself I could feel his sorrow, this was the only way he would let himself live. I didn't want him to die too. I couldn't.

"I love you so so much brother, I will never stop loving you, you are my soul mate. If this is the only way you can let your self live than so be it." I started detaching me emotions I couldn't handle it, walking away from him knowing what it meant, so I detached my emotions, I'd rather feel numb. I kissed his cheek and stood up and turned toward the door.

"Even when we are apart we are together." I heard him whisper as I left. "Goodbye Sister."

* * *

Latter on I will explain everything that happened while she slept from Itachi's point of view.


	31. Chapter 31- Dancing depression away

On my way to the hokage tower I spotted Naruto walking home, I quickly dropped from the roofs and picked him up sling him over my shoulder. He struggled in my grip.

"Kina what the hell! Oh my god is this all blood?" I felt him try to keep his upper half away from me. Oh right I was covered in my parents blood, a sob broke through. No time to feel. It's a weird feeling detaching your self from emotions, it feels like your slowly hopping out of skin and coming out fresh and new. "Kina where are we going?" his voice felt distant like he was miles away. I decided to hop into the hokage's office window than walking through the building covered in blood. I was surprised when I saw Inoichi, Shikaku, and Kakashi standing in the room and boy were they surprised to see me. I put Naruto down.

"Naruto go into my office." I said calmly to him.

"But Kina why wont you tell-"

"GO! Into my office now Naruto!" I said angrily, he flinched away and nodded walking out the door.

"Kina what happened we felt your presence everywhere in the village earlier today." Shikaku asked. My mind started buzzing at that coming up with answers and questions.

"Kina what' wrong?" Hiruzen asked, no one approached me, I starred at them trying to tell them but the words felt wrong. Some part of me kept saying, maybe if we don't say it wont be true.

"I can't say it." Even I couldn't ignore how broken my voice sounded. I put my hand up. "I can't say it so Inoichi let up mind links with everyone here and I'll just show you." none of them were surprised with the request. I quickly made up bit's and pieces of it, I had to respect Itachi's wishes, so I made it look like he was the bad guy.

I showed them me waking up in bed surprised I was there, than going to the dojo, being attacked stepping in the blood finding my parents, i let the emotions I feeling at the time pour through, than everything else was lies, I showed a quick scuffle with Itachi than him saying he couldn't kill me or Sasuke, me saying I couldn't kill him, than me looking for Naruto and Sasuke while coming here. I broke away from the link, I felt exhausted, not physically but emotionally done.

"I couldn't kill him." I whispered. Sensei was all of a sudden holding me, but I didn't move to hold him back.

"Kakashi send all available black ops to the Uchiha district, and I will call all jounin's." Hiruzen demanded. The both of them left at once.

"Shikaku she is detaching her self from the pain I felt it while she was showing us." Inoichi whispered, did he think I couldn't hear? "She will turn herself into an emotionless husk if she keeps going." he said to my sensei.

"I can't feel it. It hurts to much. I can't do it." I whispered into sensei's chest. Sensei petted the back of my head.

"You have too Kina, you have to make yourself, or the you that you know will go away." his voice was soothing. "Even if you don't feel it now, those emotions will come back eventually and it will still hurt." he kept holding me close.

"I was sitting in their blood, I'm covered in my dead parents blood. The person I love is dead. My twin brother, the other half of me killed my whole family my whole clan. I let him go. How am I supposed to feel that." I whispered.

"You just have too Kina, because if you don't let yourself Inoichi will go into your mind and make you. We aren't going to let you slip away." his voice was strong. I knew that they would do what he said and I couldn't have Inoichi in my mind and find out I was lying. Letting emotions back in was a weird process it was like slipping into a spandex suit than it was painful. Everything came at me like a buss, it crashed into me with such force if sensei wasn't holding me I wouldn't have stayed standing.

"I can't, I can't, I can't" I chanted out loud. Oh god I just wanted to be numb, I was hyperventilating and sobbing. I couldn't handle it all, it was too much. I wanted to kill Donzo, I wanted to rip him apart while he was still alive, I wanted to make him suffer to the point of loosing his mind, I wanted to see him dead and his blood staining my hands. I wanted Shisui back, and my parents and Itachi, he took everything from me in just one night, if the boys thought he was to strong, well I'd get stronger, if they thought that I couldn't kill him without making myself look like the bad guy, well I'd get proof. I didn't care how long it took. I was going to make Donzo pay in the most excoriating way possible. I pulled away from sensei calming my breathing. Donzo chose the wrong clan to fuck with.

"Kina? Are you okay?" Sensei and Inoichi could feel the killer intent coming from me.

"I'll make him pay, maybe not to day or tomorrow but I'll make him pay." I didn't mean to say it out loud but it was alright they thought I was talking about Itachi.

"Kina no ne expects you to be strong right now, it's okay to just feel the pain." Inoichi said soothingly.

"I feel the pain, everywhere. I definitely don't feel strong, I feel weak and useless." I told them truthfully. "But I'll get strong, so strong that he can't even touch me."

"Kina I-" Sensei started to say but I cut him off.

"your the one who wanted me to feel sensei. This is how I feel." I don't know what they expected, me to cry and be depressed than except what happened? Really what ninja ever would do that. I walked out of Hiruzen's office and to my own where Naruto was sitting anxiously on the couch.

"Kina what is going on?" the eight year old asked. I sat on the couch beside him willing myself to say the words.

"Itachi killed the Uchiha clan." I whispered. Naruto gasped and starred at me with wide eye's as though he didn't believe it. Of course he wouldn't, Itachi was calm a gentle he loved the village and our family, I'm surprised any one believed it.

"Itachi? But he wouldn't, he just wouldn't." The blond boy insisted.

"Naruto why don't we go see if you could stay with Shikamaru tonight? I'm going to be staying here or looking for Sasuke and you still need to sleep." I said softly to him. I put my hand on his head and ruffled his hair. He may not have called my parents mom and dad but they were the closest thing's to parents that he knew. I don't think he even fully registered that they were dead. I grabbed his hand and we walked back to Hiruzen's office where Shikaku and Inoichi still were. "Sensei could Naruto stay at your house I don't want him by himself." I asked. "Just for the night." I said mostly to Naruto on that one.

"Of course. I'll get someone to walk him there now." he grabbed Naruto's hand and left coming back a few moments latter. "they found Sasuke, he was passed out they brought him to the hospital." Shikaku informed me. My poor little brother, I knew Itachi would have done a good job at making Sasuke hate him, my heart ached for both of them. I nodded to Shikaku and exited through the window and headed to the hospital.

"I'm here to see Sasuke Uchiha." I said to the secretary at the front desk.

"I'm sorry but Sasuke isn't supposed to have visitors." My anger flared, I was just about to reach out to grab the secretaries collar and force her to tell me, or just go find my self but a voice interrupted.

"She is allowed." I looked up and saw Kakashi, he motioned me forwards with zero expression on his face. I quickly walked to him and he led me to Sasuke's room. He was laying motionless on the bed with a terrified look on his sleeping face. "I found him passed out." Kakashi explained. I sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

"Itachi?" I asked, in my head I was chanting 'please tell me he got away'.

"He was gone when we got there, everyone is just-" He stopped speaking.

"Cleaning up the body's." I finished for him in a whisper. "Every bodies dead, but me and Sasuke. We lost our whole family. Even Shis-" My voice hitched. It hurt to much to even say his name. Kakashi stood there awkwardly, I could tell he didn't know what to say or do. He wasn't one to comfort someone. "how could everything be torn away like that, while I just slept. I went to sleep and woke up in a nightmare. Everyone was here just yesterday, and now they are gone forever, I'll never see- I'll never see my mom or dad again. They will never hold me, or laugh with me, or welcome me home." the words were spilling out of me. "I just don't understand how one day they could be here and the next day they are just gone. It doesn't even feel real. Like I'm watching a tragic movie, like its all fake and when I go home they will be there smiling and welcoming me back." I wiped away the ice tears that escaped my eye's. "I just don't know how to exist in a world where they don't. Nothing makes sense anymore." Kakashi sat beside me on the edge of the bed unsure and silent. "How am I supposed to go on?" I asked him quietly.

"I'm not sure. You just...Endure it somehow." he whispered. There was no secret to it, you just kept going, there was no cheat or hack you just simply had to keep stepping forward.

"I don't think I can." I admitted to him. He grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze.

"I know you can."

.

.

I sat in the hokage's office with the elders, the hokage, sensei, and a few other jounin, we were all listening to the hokage talk.

"The Uchiha district and police force will be taken care of by Kina anyways she see's fit. Sasuke will remain in her care, and she will be getting as much leave from missions as she thinks necessary." Hiruzen was explaining what had happened to everyone. "Naruto has decide to give the two of them space to greave and has moved into an apartment by himself for as long as they need." What he wasn't saying is that Sasuke all but kicked him out and threatened his life. My heart hurt for Naruto, he may not have been an Uchiha but he was family. He was kind, he was leaving because he wanted to give Sasuke space. It was hard for me not to despise Sasuke for lashing out at Naruto, but everyone had their own ways of coping, his was just to distance himself from everybody, even me. "We are all here to support you Kina in any way you need." the hokage aid soothingly to me. I gave him a nod and a tiny forced smile. "Okay that is all you can all go now." everyone nodded and started to file out. I saw Donzo slowly making his way out of the office and decided to follow him. He was headed to the basement of the hokage tower, once we were in a hallway completely alone he turned around.

"could I help you with anything Kina?" he asked in a innocent voice. I gave him a hard glare.

"Lets stop pretending like I don't know exactly what you did." I said in a cold voice, I was a little proud that I didn't try to kill him right now. "And you stop pretending like you have any power to kill me old man. I will bring you down in the most shattering and painful way you could ever imagine. I think for your sake and pride you should stop with the assassinations and twisted ways to bring me down, your just going to keep embarrassing your self. Nothing you do to me will break me, but I will break you. I will kill you." his face stayed absolutely blank. "I will see your blood on my hands and laugh-"

"That's enough Kina." I whipped around to the voice, it was Kakashi. Of course he followed me. "you got your point across now lets go." My eye's went wide, how fucking stupid was he! Now Donzo will go after him. I turned to him grabbing his roughly my the arm and storming off with Kakashi in tow. I turned down a hallway that was rarely used and through Kakashi into the wall.

"Are you stupid! Why did you follow me!?" I yelled at him at the same time he asked;

"What the hell was that all about?" I starred him evenly in the eye.

"Well good job you just signed your own bloody death certificate." I know I should have more faith in his ability's to protect himself, but I also had faith in Itachi's and Shisui's ability's and look what Donzo did to them.

"Kina what's going on with you and Donzo." Kakashi asked grabbing my shoulders.

"You should just stay away from me, this isn't something I can involve others with." I twisted out of his grip and started walking away.

"Like hell I will tell me what that was about." He reached for me as I pulled out a seal and activated it. I was on the cliff where Shisui died. "Oh my god Kina I think I'm going to be sick." I turned around quickly. You have got to be kidding me he grabbed onto me just in time.

"That's what you get for joining my jump uninvited." I said a tad amused at him crouching down with his head down trying to take the wooziness away. "Honestly though Kakashi I can't tell you what's happening not with out risking your life, your probably already going to get targeted because of what you heard today." I ignored the pain in my chest when I thought about Kakashi dying too. Kakashi got a hold of his stomach and stood up straight again.

"I can handle it Kina, I'm strong no matter what it is I can handle it. What ever your going through you shouldn't do it alone." The look in his eye told me he really did just want to help, maybe he could handle it. I didn't really want to do this all alone, and two people working to find evidence on Donzo is better than one. I turned away from him, towards the water fall. I thought about Shisui throwing himself over and closed my eye's tight.

"Shisui killed him self here." I spoke quietly, not because I was afraid of people hearing, but because it was to painful to say any louder. "Donzo was so sure one of the Uchiha were behind the Nine tails attack all those years ago, he thought that the Uchiha were planning a coup so he got my bother and Shisui to spy on everyone for him. They found nothing and went to tell him the night we got back from our mission, they got split up somehow I'm not sure what happened, but Shisui said that when he told Donzo no one was planning anything he didn't believe him, He wanted his eye, he was planning on using his kotoamatsukami on me to get me to kill the whole clan and solving the Uchiha problem and me at the same time. He took Shisui's left eye. When we found him he was waiting here, and he gave us his other eye, he was so sure killing himself was the only way to save the village and the clan, I wouldn't let him go so he knocked me out, and that's how I slept through the Uchiha attack. I'm assuming Donzo and Itachi had made contact when I was sleeping and since Donzo was aware Itachi and I knew about what he was planning he used Shisui's eye on him making Itachi kill the whole clan. Itachi wanted me to blame it on him, so that Sasuke would hate him and use that hate to get stronger. Itachi wants Sasuke to kill him, he feels it's the only way he can help him now. And if the blame is on Itachi I can poke around and Find something- anything on Donzo, without worrying about him finding someway to pin it on me." I told it to him like it was a mission report it made it easier to say out loud. "Donzo seems to have some sort of grudge against the Uchiha, or maybe it just that he feels that he should be hokage and I'm going to be next to inherit the title." Kakashi was absolutely silent behind me. "See it's not something you should get involved with."

"The assassination when you were four?" He asked.

"That was Donzo. He has the root members basically brain washed but everyone high up knows about that." Donzo really was a disgusting and despicable man.

"So what's our plan." I had a weird ix of emotions knowing he was in, I was relieved to not be by myself on this and at the same time scared I was going to get Kakashi killed.

"There isn't much of a plan. I'm going to watch him closely, look for any slip ups, and get stronger. I'm going to be patient I'm going to let him sweat than I'm going to let him think I gave up, because people mess up when they are comfortable and cocky." I told him determinedly.

"Sounds like a good plan." Kakashi said. I know it wasn't epic like, I was going to capture him than make him tell everyone the truth clear my bother name, than kill the son of a bitch, but it was the smartest plan. "I heard the nurses talking about what Sasuke said to you." Ah Sasuke.

"Yeah, it's fine he is just coping badly that's all. I know he didn't mean what he said, it will just take him some time is all. Sasuke has always been an angry child. He is mad at me for not avenging the Uchiha clan, or not wanting too. I guess he doesn't understand how I could not want to kill Itachi, he feels pretty alone. Itachi was his favorite, and he hurt him, and now he is just left with me. He also doesn't feel like Naruto has a right to mourn our parents so he all but kicked him out." I had helped Naruto set up his new apartment and every night after I forced Sasuke to eat dinner with me I'd go over to Naruto's and cook for him and stay with him for a few hours before I went back home to put Sasuke to bed. I couldn't wait until Sasuke calmed down enough for Naruto to move back in. "I think we need to move though, at least for a bit. It's to much being in that house. We may move into they same apartment complex as Hiroki or one of the town houses. There is just so much on my plate I feel like I don't have anytime to just stop and grieve."

"Well town houses are more expensive and if there is only two of you wont need anything bigger than an apartment, unless Naruto moves back in than you would need a town house." Kakashi said. He was no good a trying to comfort people, he knew that. So he just tried to distract. "you probably wont be taking any missions or anything for while so you might be tight on money." he said thoughtfully.

"Naw money isn't an issue, I got my whole family's money, plus clan money. We are the only ones left in a very very large family. Even if it was just mine and Itachi's money I could have made it by comfortably for a year." we both took S rank missions which often were the size of a civilians yearly income, plus Itachi was anbu. Neither of us paid bills or even for our own weapons we didn't need anything more than our parents got us so all our money was just piling up.

"So when is Sasuke going back to school?" Kakashi asked.

"We decided on next week actually." and by WE decided I mean I was going to physically force him to go. Right now all he wanted to do was train. "Well I'm going to go back home, want me to take you somewhere?" His eye widened.

"I would much rather walk actually." normally I would have laughed at that. But I just couldn't. I activated a seal, feeling for the one on my bedroom floor. I popped into my room trying not to look at Itachi's side, I didn't even sleep in here, I slept on the floor of Sasuke's room much he protested loudly about every night.

"Hey Sasuke I'm home." I said poking my head to the back yard where he was training. He just turned around and glared at me. At least he looked at me. I went to the kitchen and began to cook, I was happy I was a good cook in my last life because in this one I didn't even try to cook. The food did turn out a little more American than we were used to though but neither Sasuke or Naruto minded. Once the food was done I set the table. "Sasuke come in for dinner." I was surprised when he actually came in. "Worked up an appetite I see." he just grunted and grabbed his chop sticks. That was actually the most communication we had since he yelled at me in the hospital. "So I was thinking of moving temporarily, is that okay with you?" I said cautiously looking at him, he grunted again it sounded approving. Thank god I didn't want to have to fight with him over that. I was going to ask if Naruto could come back but I didn't want to push the little communication we had. We finished up putting our plates in the sink. "I'm going to head out now, I'll see you tonight okay?" I hated leaving him alone so much, but it was really his fault, if he would let Naruto live with us I wouldn't have to run across town to make dinner for him. When I got there he Tried to convince me he loves living alone, but I could tell he was sad.

"Well don't get to used to it Naruto me and Sasuke are moving in a couple days and you will be joining us!" I told him as I left. I was going to take the roof tops home, but I didn't feel like rushing to get there. It was depressing and lonely especially with Sasuke being so cold. I passed by the ninja tavern. The only difference with Ninja and commoner taverns was ninja taverns didn't have and age limit. Ninja's coped with their hard lives differently and for some drinking helped. I walked in, no one looked at me funny, in fact no one looked up at all. There were booths where a few groups of shinobi were sitting and a small dance floor with a couple people dancing, than their was the bar. About three depressed looking shinobi sat there sipping sake. I took a seat both sides of me empty and ordered a bottle of sake. Inside I kept telling myself with was a bad idea but I was craving numbness so badly right now the voice was hardly a whisper. I didn't even bother with the dish, just drinking straight from the bottle. It burned going down, but I welcomed it gladly, half way through the bottle my head was feeling fuzzy and the pain and sorrow felt distant.

"Straight from the bottle day for you too." I looked over at the person, he was about twenty years old he was very attractive with brown straight hair and a bandana styled forehead protector and a senbon in his mouth, he would take it out to take a drink.

"More like month." I said glumly I gulped the rest of my liquid down then motioned for another.

"One hell of a life we chose, isn't it." you have no idea buddy. "here let me pay for that drink." he handed the bar tender money.

"Thanks, that was actually the highlight of my week." I joked. Though I was a little sad that it was true. "do you want to dance?" I asked him, he smiled taking out his senbon and chugging his sake. I did the same, I felt little sick half way but powered through it putting the bottle down. The guy was watching me drink with a small smile on his face. I'm sure if I wasn't a ninja and had really good senses I would have fallen over when I got of the chair but I just wobbled a little bit than smiled proudly at myself for not toppling over. The guy reached out his hand and I took it following behind as he led me to the dance floor. I'm sure if I hadn't just drank two bottles of sake I would be embarrassed to dance since there was only five people dancing including us and the music was only moderately loud. It felt so good to dance, I felt good my mind was numb and focussed on dancing and on the guy in front of me. In my old life I liked to party and I wasn't entirely sure if the dancing in this would was the same but he didn't seem to mind when I turned around moving my hips against him, he held me along the waist moving along with me. We were laughing and dancing the other people in the tavern joined in and the bar tender turned up the music since most of us were dancing anyway. I felt free of the emotions that I have been drowning in since the massacre. I focussed on how I was physically feeling, the feeling of the guys hands on my waist and the feeling of his arms, the heat of the crowd, the feeling in my legs as I danced. I motioned that I wanted to get more drinks and he followed after me. We each got a bottle he paid again.

"Lets play a game!" he said waggling his eyebrows. "If I finish my drink faster than you I get to kiss you." I hopped onto a stool and turned to where he was standing.

"And if I win?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He smiled.

"Well than it only seems fair that you get to kiss me than." I smiled wryly at him.

"Well that does seem fair." I said placing the bottle to my lips. We tipped it back at the same time, both of us chugging. I'm not entirly sure who finished first but I placed my bottle down and his hands went around my face and our lips met. It wasn't passionate or evoke feelings, it was just fun. I wrapped my legs round his waist and ran my hands across his chest. He had one of his hands on my thigh and the other on my waist. I giggled in the middle of our kiss and I felt him smile against my lips. This was nice. I thought of nothing but him, that is until he was forcefully pulled off of me. "What the heck?" I slurred out. Whoa when did I get that drunk that I couldn't talk. I looked at the person who dragged the guy off of me. It was Kakashi and boy was he furious.

"Genma?" Kakashi asked the drunk guy I was jut kissing, who just slid his senbon back in his mouth. Kakashi turned to me letting go of him. "Come on Kina time to go home." I crossed my arms at him. "Kina come on." he said a little demanding

"No I'm having fun. Get a drink and join." I said merrily, than I hopped off my stool grabbing the senbon guy's hand and dragging him back into the crowd of dancers before the party pooper could catch me. He didn't seem to mind he placed his hands on my hips and I laugh bringing my arms around his neck. Kakashi pushed through the crowd towards us grabbing my arms and bending down to put me over his shoulder he started carrying me away, I waved goodbye to the guy who shrugged, than I lost sight of him. "Kakashi you suck." I whined as we left the tavern.

"Just be quiet Kina." he growled angrily.

"Hey Kakashi if you keep carrying me like this I'm going to puke." He sighed and put me down. "It's fine I can walk." I said taking a few steps before stumbling. "See I'm doing fine." I said cheerfully attempting again. "Actually I think I need to puke." I rushed over to an ally falling to my knee's before puking in the ground. "Ugh gross." I said between gags. Kakashi came over and crouched beside me pulling my hair back which had already gotten puke on it.

"What were you doing in there Kina?" He asked quietly.

"I was dancing." I said after I wiped my mouth I sat still holding my stomach.

"Looked like you were doing a whole hell of a lot more than dancing. Do you even know the guy you were kissing?" he asked, I thought about it.

"I met him today. Hey do you know his name?" I asked.

"His name was Genma." I nodded trying to make sure I would remember it.

"How did you find me? Why were you looking for me?"

"I saw Sasuke and he said he was looking for you since you hadn't returned home when you normally do, I sent him home and told him I would find you." Shit I had hoped he would just assume I was doing work things.

"Well I've got to get home." I said clumsily getting up and stumbling a bit in the direction of home.

"That not the way to your house." Kakashi sighed putting one of my arms around his shoulder and picking me up like a baby. "This isn't the way to cope Kina." He said looking don to me as he walked. I looked away.

"Well than tell me how! I'm not allowed to cope by detaching myself or by drinking. So please tell me the right way to cope because I'm dying to know how. Its like everyone just expects me to accept it to just deal with this horrible pain that follows me around! Well I'm sorry but I can't it hurts to much and I have to much shit to do to lay in bed and cry. So please Kakashi tell me the right way to deal with this." It was weird being drunk, if I was sober I probably wouldn't have said any of this and there was a part of me that wanted to stop but the words just flowed. It was also weird fighting while in his arms.

"Just relax okay, I'm sorry Kina I didn't mean to offend you." He said soothingly. I relaxed in his arms resting my head on his chest.

"You smell really nice." I sighed. I felt him chuckle.

"I was training all day so I smell like sweat." He laughed.

"Well than your sweat smells good." I slurred.

"Okay Kina, just rest we are almost home. Try not to act drunk around Sasuke okay?" I felt him climb stairs a few minuets latter he opened my front door and walked in.

"Your home! Oh no what happened to Kina?" I heard Sasuke ask.

"She is fine Sasuke, she just got sick at the lab, I'm going to take her to the bath she is covered in throw up." ew gross was I? I decided to stay quiet, since I couldn't trust myself to speak and not sound as drunk as I was. Sasuke led Kakashi to the bathroom. I felt him touch my arms as we went in. "You had him pretty worried." Kakashi explained after he kicked the door closed, he sat me on the toilet and went to run the bath. I struggled with my shirt and got stuck. "WHOA KINA! Wait until I'm out!" Kakashi said surprised when he turned around.

"I don't think I can undress myself." I giggled as I tried to struggle out of my shirt. "I'm pretty sure I need help." sober me was yelling at drunk me. Kakashi yanked my shirt over my head blushing deeply looking away from me. I brought my hands to behind my back struggling with my bra wishing I was a normal flat chested 13 year old. "Kakashi I cant do this one either." I said struggling to get my fingers to do what I wanted. He looked at me blushing deeper than looked away again he reached his hands behind my back unhooking the bra. "Little to good at that Kakashi" I teased slipping it off my arms. "So I'm definitely going to need help with the bottom half too." I tried to stand up but naturally flopped over. Thankfully my helper was a ninja and caught me effortlessly but quickly brought his hands back.

"Uh Kina I'm sorry I was just trying to catch you before you fell I didn't mean too." He said horridly.

"Oh calm down it was just a boob." My fingers felt numb as I attempted to take my pants off. "Yeah my hands over zero movement and these pants are tight."

"Kina you are killing me right now. Like actually." Kakashi complained.

"Oh like you haven't seen a naked lady before." I scoffed I turned towards the tub putting my back to him. "Close your eye's if your that horrified."

"Horrified is the opposite reason why I'm hating this situation." he mumbled. "turn around, if I have to take off your pants, the front side will be easier." I clumsily turned around. "Nope! Definitely not! Turn the other way again!" I laughed then spun again nearly falling over. "This is the hardest thing you have ever asked me to do. Face thirty thugs with you no problem pose as people who are targets for assassination, piece of cake."

"You know you keep talking like that and your going to wound my self confidence." I joked and he grumbled something I couldn't catch but crouched down behind me grabbing the waist of my pants and yanking them down to my ankles than quickly withdrawing to the other side of the bathroom. I lifted my feet up trying to get free of my pants, but since they were tight it was hard to get off I bent in half to try and remove them with my hands.

"Kina are you doing okay? Did you get them off?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm having slight difficulty. Its fine though I got this I'm o-" I fell over hitting my head of the tub. Kakashi came over with his eye squeezed shut. "can you pull my pants off?" I asked rubbing my head, he fumbled to find my feet than grasped the fabric of my pants and pulled them off. "I'm convince this will be a funny storey in a couple years." I said trying to pull myself up and into the tub. I settled into the warm water and sighed.

"okay so I can leave now?" Kakashi asked I made a yes noise and he exited to room. I relaxed into the water closing my eyes. I laid in there for what felt like an eternity, and it felt so good. "Kina you need help getting out?" Kakashi asked tapping on the door. I stood up out of the water and didn't wobble so I took that as a good sign.

"no I feel allot better but could you grab me a night gown from my bedroom, it the first one on the left, and my dresser is the right side one." I called to him through the door. I heard his steps as he went to my room opening drawers until he found the right one then came back. By the time he knocked I was already out off the bathtub and in a towel. I opened the door and he handed me a piece of clothing, I grabbed it and shut the door. I looked down at it and the blissful numbness went away. It was one of my dad's old shirt I used as a night gown. I opened the door pushing past Kakashi and went into my room.

"Kina is something wrong?" I heard Kakashi ask from outside the door.

"No, no it's nothing." I said holding back the sadness. I got dressed than walked out of my room. "Thanks for helping me out Kakashi, I'm just going to sleep now though." I told him.

"Isn't this your room?" he asked me.

"Em mine and Itachi's. I can't sleep there though, so I sleep with Sasuke." He looked at me sadly than nodded.

"Well okay goodnight Kina." Kakashi said awkwardly putting his hands in his pockets and looking away.

"Goodnight Kakashi." and I went across the hall to Sasuke's room. "Sasuke? You still awake?" I whispered.

"Yeah I'm still up." He whispered back from his bed.

"I'm sorry I worried you. Nightie night." I dropped down to my makeshift bed on the floor.

"If you wanted to sleep with me, I'd be okay with that I guess." He whispered. I fought the urge to laugh, picked up my blanket and hopped into his bed as he pushed over. "I'm sorry for what I said, I love you Kina." I put my arm under his head and wrapped my other arm around him, and he snuggled close.

"I love you too Sasuke."


	32. Chapter 32- ache

I woke up and my eye's felt to big for their sockets, the light literally burned them. I was sprawled about on Sasuke's bed and he was nowhere to be seen. I clompered out of bed to the kitchen. I literally felt like I was dyeing of thirst. I cursed the sun quietly as I walked. I was surprised when I saw Kakashi in the kitchen reading a book at the table drinking tea.

"Good morning sunshine." Kakashi said merrily to me. It sounded like he was yelling even though I knew he most likely wasn't.

"Lets play a game where we whisper." I suggested. He laughed, if I had a kunai I would have removed his voice box without a doubt. I went to the counter and made some instant coffee with the still hot water Kakashi had used. "Where is Sasuke?" I whispered to him.

"He decided to go to school this morning." he whispered back. I sat down with my coffee across the table from him.

"I wasn't expecting you to stay the night where did you sleep?" I asked him in between sips of coffee.

"I slept on the couch. Do you even remember last night?" He asked me blushing a bit. I thought back.

"Well I remember the tavern, a guy with a senbon named Genma. I remember puking. I remember being carried." I thought harder about the rest. "Dancing. And you grabbing my boob." I thought on the last one. "Why was I undressed." I asked him.

"Was really hoping you forgot that." he said closing up his book. "Well you puked on yourself, so I brought you to the bathroom when we got home so you could have a bath, than you started undressing while I was still in there." that sounded vaguely familiar. "You realised you couldn't get out of your clothes by yourself so you asked me to help. I didn't look, well except for once when you turned around so I could take off your pants, and well when you fell, and then the other time you fell." he listed them off blushing. "But never on purpose I swear!" he reassured me. I was surprised that I wasn't embarrassed, but now that I wasn't under the influence the constant sadness was back full force.

"It's fine Kakashi thanks for coming to get me, because as much as I'm hung-over and feel like shit, I could be hung-over feeling like shit and doing the walk of shame out of some guys apartment."

"Well lets not repeat it okay." I nodded. Honestly I couldn't promise I wouldn't go out a drink again, last night was the only night since the massacre that I actually had fun, and didn't feel like my heart was going to give out. I looked down at the table I shifted over diagonal from Kakashi, the spot I was sitting in was my dad's spot. "I found a town house for rent above the big produce shop about a ten minuet walk from the academy and hokage tower, I made an appointment with the lady for you to go see it. It has four bedrooms, its pretty darn huge, and it's just a little way away from your brothers apartment." I was excited about possibly moving, but the idea of being in direct sunlight made me want to die.

"What time?" I asked him.

"at one, so about two hours." I made a grunting noise.

"Do you want to come with me?" Second opinions were always nice and since Sasuke and Naruto were at school I needed somebody.

"Sure. You look pretty bad did you try to heal yourself." whoa doesn't he just know how to sweet talk a lady.

"No, but hangover's are part of the magic. If you want to get drunk you have to deal with the aftermath." Honestly the pain was welcome. Physical pain helped distract me from the emotional pain. Kakashi looked at me as though he knew why I wasn't healing myself. I quickly looked away. "We should head out in an hour, I need to hire a couple genin teams to throw sheets over all the furniture in all the homes. Well maybe I'll hire genin and chunin encase there are traps." I was also supper worried about the secret rooms and library's we had around the district, but I should trust them to not look. "I also have to run to the bank a sign a paper saying I accept every ones money. You don't have to join me for those though, it will probably be very boring." I starred down mournfully at the emptiness of my coffee cup.

"Well I wanted to run to a book store anyways today so maybe if we have time before the appointment than we could run and do that" I felt so mundane right now, making plans to go run errands.

"Well I had best go get ready than." I stood up from the table walking to my room. I try to spend the bare minimum amount of time in there so I grabbed clothes and went in to the bathroom, I looked at my self in the mirror and gasped. It looked like I was a walking corpse, I was as white as paper except for rings around my eye's, and my hair looked like a rat was nesting in there last night. I washed of my face though it didn't really help, and painfully brushed out my hair. It took me about fifteen minuets to get ready, Kakashi was waiting for me at the front door. "Ready?" I asked him just to be sure he nodded and we headed out first to get the genin teams.

.

.

I ended up renting the town house, it had much more room than we really needed for just the three of us but oh well. All the bedrooms were on the top floor, and it had two bathrooms, which I loved because eight year old boys were the worst to share bathrooms with. I had also decided to buy all new furniture instead of bringing over the stuff from our house, the whole reason for moving was because we couldn't handle the constant reminders so it seemed stupid to bring things from our other home. I went into Sasuke's room and dumped all of his clothes into a storage scroll than mine in another. Kakashi and I put sheets over all of our furniture and we emptied out the food. I had ordered the genin to bring all the food to the food banks around the village, since its not like anyone needed it anymore. I had also asked them to keep out of multiple building which held the Uchiha library's and other confidential things. I also asked them to stay out of Shisui's apartment, but I didn't think I could go in there yet so we left it alone. Kakashi ushered me around town showing me where you get furniture and other household things, I also got him to show me where you get clothes since I still had no idea. I never realised how dependant I was on my parents until they were gone.

"How about these?" Kakashi asked holding up green curtains. I sighed taking them out of his hands and putting them back on the self.

"The couch's are dark blue, that green doesn't match." Kakashi squinted at me and muttered something I couldn't catch and walked to the next section of the store. I grabbed a white and blue stripped curtain than followed after him. It was kind of adorable watching him try to pick things out for the house, even if he really sucked. We finished up an hour before we had to go pick up the boys from school, heading towards my new home to drop off the scrolls and start unpacking. There was a staircase on the side of the produce shop which led to our front door, I slipped the key in and opened up the door, the main floor was one large open room the right side was the kitchen and dinning room than the right side was the living room with a stair case up to the second floor, and the door to the downstairs bathroom. It was nice, and allot like the houses from my old life. We set to work on emptying out the scrolls of the furniture and other house stuff.

"Kina we should probably head to the academy." Kakashi said interrupting, my Kitchen organizing, I looked at the new clock, it was about fifteen minuets till they got out, so it was time to go. I rolled up the scroll I was working on and we headed out. "Man we skipped lunch." Kakashi complained throwing his hands in his pockets. My stomach rumbled as though it just remembered it was hungry.

"Early dinner after we pick up the boys?" I asked Kakashi. He looked out of the corner of his eye at me smiling under his mask.

"The ramen joint Naruto loves is just around the corner of your new house." I smiled a nit thinking about how excited the little blond guy will be when I tell him.

"Hey so I was thinking that if you wanted, you could move into the extra room, I mean I'll want to go on missions pretty soon, so at least chances are if I'm not home you will be, I just don't think I'd even go back to work if I don't find someone to watch them while I'm gone. Just something to think about." I watched him out of the corner of my eye. "you wouldn't have to pay rent either." I added. I really did want to go back to work. Maybe not anytime soon, but in a couple months, but I would feel bad leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone, especially together.

"Well there will still be times when we are both gone, maybe you could talk your brother into staying with them when that happens." I nodded at his suggestion, than gasped realising he basically agreed to staying with us. "I'll pack up my stuff tonight than bring it over tomorrow." He said, though it sounded like he was mostly saying it to himself. "You picked a good roommate, I'm pretty fantastic at cooking." he said in a haughty voice.

"I bet you are waaaay better than me, Sasuke and Naruto will be happy." I mean my cooking wasn't horrible but it didn't even register next to my mom's. We reached the school yard, I saw Inoichi and waved to him while walking over. "Waiting for Ino?" I asked the tall (attractive) blond man. He smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. Ooookay so I had a crush on him big deal, it happens to the best of us.

"Yupp here for the boys? Ino has a big crush on your little brother." he said not even giving me a chance to answer his first question.

"Naruto?" I asked and Kakashi scoffed. I accidently elbowed him in the stomach. Woops.

"No Sasuke, though the way she talks everyone has a crush on Sasuke. It makes her pretty mad." He said scrunching up his face.

"Well Sasuke doesn't like anyone at all. He doesn't like much actually. Unless he can punch it." Inoichi laughed, and I beamed. That's right I'm hilarious. "well I'm up to torturing him, if she every wants to come over, we just moved on top of the produce shop across the road from your flower shop."

"I think she will take you up on that offer, probably immediately after I tell her." He laughed merrily.

"Hey Kina." A gruff voice said behind Inoichi. "I just heard you moved." Inoichi moved over and revealed sensei standing beside Choza. I mildly questioned how I couldn't see the Akimichi behind Inoichi.

"Hey Shikaku, and Choza. How did you already know I moved?" I knew news about me spread fast but I just rented the apartment at like one o'clock this afternoon.

"I just heard you tell Inoichi." Shikaku said in his bored tone. When he said he 'just heard' he literally meant just heard.

"Yup we moved downtown." by that I meant the busiest part of town. "Shikamaru and Choji are welcome over any time, I'm going to be home most of the time any how, at least for a while." Shikamaru and Choji were the only kids who didn't despise Naruto so I tried to get them around as often as possible.

"The boys would love that." Boomed Choza, laughing. I really liked him too, he was just so kind.

"Well I'm going to take them out for dinner than put them to work unpacking so maybe today isn't the best day for them to come over, unless they want to be put to work. I know a certain little Nara would find that 'troublesome'" I said doing my best imitation of sensei's voice making them all laugh, I tried not to just stare at the beautiful blond man. I failed. Kids started pooling out of the academy door's yelling to their parents. The five of us turned to wait for our own kids, Shikamaru and choji came out first together like usual, than Ino came seemingly racing a little pink haired kid which if I remembered correctly was named Sakura, the girl who liked Sasuke, and the girl Naruto loved. A few moments after they came out Naruto popped through the door's spotting me and running forwards, Sasuke was a few steps behind.

"Hello boys!" I said cheerfully. It was easy acting happy around them, but I couldn't ignore that it was just an act.

"Kina!" Naruto yelled hugging me tightly round the waist, I patted his head. The other kids were standing with their parents, though it didn't seem Sakura's parents were here, though most civilian parents felt daunted coming to the academy so that was expected.

"Kina agreed to take us all for ramen!" Kakashi said happily behind me, though I don't think I remembered offering to pay for his food.

"Hey Sasuke, how was school?" I asked once Naruto backed away. Sasuke just grunted, but looked me in the eye and I knew it was a hard day. "Well lets get going boys, say good bye to your friends." we left walking with Inoichi, Ino and Sakura, since they all lived near us. Or I assumed Sakura lived near us, though she could be just stalking Sasuke, which is what Ino was accusing her off. "Sakura do you live over here too?" I asked. She looked at the ground blushing than nodded. "that's pretty cool, you may be living pretty close to us than." I said smiling at her though she just continued to look at the ground.

"Wait what!?" Naruto and Ino asked at the same time. I was about to answer but Inoichi beat me.

"Kina, Naruto and Sasuke moved across the road from us, so they are Sakura's neighbors." He explained to his daughter. Sasuke quickly looked up at me and gave me a relieved smile, not even arguing on Naruto coming back, well, at least not yet.

"Yupp into a big town house, with a normal sized table and everything." Kakashi commented. "Well at least when we unpack everything." he said voice trailing off. We had allot of work to do tonight.

"I CAN HELP!" Both Ino and Sakura yelled suddenly. Inoichi laughed placing his hands on both of the girls heads.

"Sure the help would be very appreciated." I said wryly looking at Sasuke's mortified face. Naruto whooped with joy.

"Sakura going to spend the evening with me!" he yelled excitedly running on ahead.

"How about you join us in a couple hours we are going to go ahead to eat ramen me and Kakashi skipped breakfast and lunch." I said rubbing my stomach for effect. Sakura's house was first along the road, the house right before our new one, than Inoichi and Ino left to theirs across the road.

"Did you have to invite them over Kina?" Sasuke said mournfully.

"Cheer up Sasuke, I think you and Ino would look so cute together!" I teased pinching his cheek and pulling on it, surprisingly he let me. "Besides we really do need the help, we have allot of unpacking to do, and Naruto still needs to go get his clothes from his house." we all sat down at the little Ramen bar, taking up all but two seats.

"Kina your the best! Now we are Sakura's neighbors, she has to notice me now!" I was pretty happy they were both excited to move, and that Sasuke wasn't threatening Naruto's life, that was pretty cool.

"Kakashi is going to be living with us too, so that when I go back to work, you guys wont be alone." I said as a bowl of hot ramen was put in front of me.

"Awe Kina we can take care of ourselves." Naruto complained. Sasuke didn't say anything, so that translated to he didn't mind Kakashi staying with us.

"You know Naruto, Sasuke is older than you, so if Kina left you two alone, he would be in charge." Kakashi said eating his noodles behind a book. I had gotten so used to his weird habits about his face it didn't even faze me.

"Hey old man! How come you always hide your face behind that mask!" Naruto yelled while slurping up noodles.

"Naruto Kakashi is only eighteen, and it's just a fashion statement. No one asks you why you wear orange do they?" I said pointing to his awful orange jump suit. When he first told my mom he wanted it we all cringed. I mean we all wore black, dark blue's my mom wore purple sometimes, but we never wore anything bright. Even our house clothes were dark colours, but I had to admit Orange really matched the little guy.

"Well why is he reading porn?" He asked with raised eyebrows. My eye's widened, how did he even know what that word meant. I turned to Kakashi looking at his book. I had never actually looked at what he was always reading before but sure enough it was one of those icha icha books. Kakashi just shrugged and kept reading. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Here I was thinking your supper intellectual, reading books all the time, and this whole time you have been reading smut!" I complained, but he didn't look bothered. We finished up and headed to Naruto's apartment, I was happy to see him leaving, thinking of him all alone here was horrible. We put all his clothes in a storage seal, than packed up what little food he had in bags, than headed over to our new home. The girls were already waiting for us on our stairs.

"Oh hey Sasuke!" They said in unison than glared at each other, Naruto visibly deflated at being ignored. I patted his head.

"Well lets get to work!" I pulled a smile across my face, I felt like I looked creepy with the forced smile but they both beamed at me as I moved to open the door.

"Oh wow, so pretty!" Ino exclaimed when we all got in. It was apparently newly renovated, it had a nice kitchen with white cabinets fridge and stove, the walls were a light beige, it was nice but I wouldn't say pretty, especially since it was bare except for the two couches Kakashi had taken out of the seals and the kitchen was covered in dishes and other kitchen things I hadn't put away.

"It's so much bigger than my place!" Sakura exclaimed. I was watching Sasuke, he took a deep breath with his eye's closed, than smiled looking at the place. Naruto was naturally running around than stormed up the stairs.

"The biggest room is mine!" I called out to Naruto. What? It was the one with the biggest closet and private bathroom.

"The first one on the right is mine!" Kakashi called, I gave him a knowing smile. He called the second biggest room, the boys would get the two smaller one's but they were still pretty large. And best of all the same size so no fighting.

"Okay me and Kakashi will start unsealing everything in the rooms they go in than you guys can put them away! Make sure to ask for help if you need." the three kids left in front of me nodded. "Sakura how about you help me with the kitchen, Ino you can help with the bathrooms." I said listing off jobs. Me and Kakashi emptied all the scrolls, and they all got to work. I joined Sakura in the kitchen. "Thanks for the help Sakura." I said as she was placing plates into the cupboard.

"I'm happy to help." She said innocently to me. Yeah I'm sure you are. "soo does Sasuke, em like anyone?" she asked trying to make it sound like it was a random question.

"No he doesn't he is allot like-" I was about to say 'my twin brother' but decided against it. "Some on I know. He probably wont like anyone like that for a long time, right now he is just concerned about getting strong and becoming an excellent Shinobi." I explained to her while putting away cups.

"Are you and Kakashi dating?" She asked. I heard Kakashi choke a bit in the living room. Eavesdropper.

"No we aren't." I said. "So what do your parents think about you being a Kenoichi?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well they don't think I can do it, they don't think I have a discipline for it." She said sadly. "No matter how good I do in my studies." I thought for a second.

"come here." I said to her. She put down what she was holding and came to stand in front of me. I placed my hand on her stomach feeling her chakra. It wasn't an impressive amount but she had allot for being born in a civilian family. "How is your chakra control?" I asked her.

"We haven't started learning about chakra control yet." Well I guess most kids learnt from their parents, so civilian born didn't get that extra practice.

"Your taijutsu?" I asked her, though I knew the answer.

"I only know what they teach us in the academy so it's not that good." I 'hmmd' at that thinking.

"Well how about I walk you home tonight, and I'll ask your parents if they would be okay with you joining me for training. I know the academy can be tuff for people who don't have ninja parents." I asked her, she starred at me in shock for a while.

"YES! YES PLEASE!" She yelled. I laughed than shooed her back to work, she began putting dishes and folding cloths with intense enthusiasm. We got the whole house unpacked in nearly two hours, though I had a sneaking suspicion I would have to refold all of Naruto's clothes later on.

"Okay boys head to bed I'm going to go talk to Sakura's parents." I said slipping my shoe's on and leaving out the door. I waved good bye to Kakashi and he body flickered away, Ino headed across the street calling out a good bye and me and Sakura headed up the stairs to her door. She opened it up and we both walked in.

"Mom, Dad I'm home." I ignored the pain in my heart, remembering calling that out to my own parents just a few weeks ago. "Lady Kina would like to speak to you." I smiled at her placement of Lady, making my request sound more impressive. They both came to the front door where I was standing. They both looked kind of ridicules, her dad had purpleish starfish looking hair (not joking.) and her mom had blond hair her bangs making a triangle on her forehead.

"Hello Mrs. Haruno, I just came to ask if you would mind if Sakura would come be my apprentice, I will teach her while, and after if she would like- she is in the academy. She has excellent smarts, and natural skills that simply need to be cultivated, there is much I can teach your daughter to aid her in her path to becoming a powerful Shinobi." Her mom was looking at me shocked, there was several moments of award silence before the women silently nodded. I smiled than headed out the door. Once it was closed I heard her mom and dad exclaim how proud they were of her. My heart ached as I thought of my own parents. I looked down the street at the tavern. I looked at my house quickly, than moved towards the tavern. I just needed to feel numb.


	33. Chapter 33- Teacher of the clan heirs

I got back into the house really late that night. Or really early I guess, I stumbled to my room trying to be as quiet as possible, but it was a bit hard without basic motor controls, but thank fully I didn't wake Sasuke or Naruto. I closed my bedroom door quietly behind me, I knew I should probably go for a bath, but I wanted to sleep while the alcohol was still in me, and maybe I could sleep free of dreams for once. I plopped into my bed clumsily pulling my cover over me sinking my head into my pillow. I probably should have changed but it was to late now. I set my alarm for six a.m. So I would have time to make the boys lunch and breakfast in the morning, than I fell into a blissfully drunken sleep.

The loud clanging of my alarm clack woke me, I quickly turned it off. My head was pounding I focussed on the pain as I pulled myself out of bed, the pain in my head was much more manageable than the aching in my heart. I stretched out my back muscles before heading to the washroom to brush my teeth. I silently moved down the hall and stairs to the kitchen, it took half an hour to make lunches and breakfast for everyone. Once I was done I headed up the stairs to wake the boys knocking on their doors loudly, then reaching in and flickering the lights on and off until they yelled at me to stop. I made myself a coffee while they pulled themselves out of bed for breakfast, they came down the stairs looking sleepy.

"Good morning boys! Sleep well?" oh god my head was going to murder me for talking so chipper and loudly. They both grumbled and hopped onto chair on the table diagonal to each other. I went and sat down beside Sasuke and across from Naruto smiling at them.

"Did you sleep in your clothes from yesterday?" Naruto asked sleepily leaning his head against his hand. "You smell weird Kina."

"Yeah I went to the lab yesterday and got back pretty late, so I just passed out without changing." I lied to him but they seemed to accept it and just silently ate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sasuke asked looking at my un touched food. I smiled at him then put some food in my mouth. Shut up stomach just take it, do not throw up! I commanded but it didn't really help the food made me nauseous no matter how much I willed it not too.

"After breakfast go to the back yard and do some stretches and basic drills, than get dressed. And Naruto brush your hair or so help me I will shave you bald!" Naruto touched his hair than winced, it was full of knots. The back yard, could barely be called that, it was just a small fenced in area, but it was enough room for them to do stretches and basic drills so I wouldn't complain, we would just have to go to a training ground to do real training. "Naruto could you tell Sakura She will need to come over directly after school for training." I said to him, he perked up all traces of sleepiness gone.

"She is going to train with us! Oh right Kina! You rock!" He was pumping his fists in the air.

"I hate Sakura, she is annoying." Complained Sasuke.

"Well you know, if you three keep on the track you are going you are all going to end up on a team together so you had might as well try to accept her Sasuke." They looked at me surprised. "Well genin teams are made to balance power, Sasuke you have the best scores of the class and school." I said beaming proudly at him, making him blush. "And Naruto, you don't ever listen in class or show how awesome you are so your at the bottom, you two will be put together. Than they usually put the best kenoichi on that team and Sakura is the best, on paper at least, personally I think the Hyuga girl should be top." I said the last part mostly to myself. "So my motives for training her are a little selfish, because I want to make sure your other teammate is actually good. I'm sure if I didn't train her she would have ended up just looking good on paper, and being pretty useless." I explained to them, it may have been mean but cut me some slack I have a hangover.

"Wow Kina how do you know all this?" Naruto asked.

"Most ninja know this Naruto." I told him.

"But wait your genin team wasn't like that." Sasuke said.

"Well my Sensei, Naruto's father made me a promise since he made me graduate early than threw a bunch of kunai at me for two hours, injuring me, that I could pick my own team." Naruto was smiling at the mention of his dad. "So my team was really unbalanced, and honestly it was probably unfair, if the three of us weren't all paired up we never would have advanced so fast." I explained, Sasuke almost seemed relieved, but I guess he thought he needed to accelerate as fast as we did. "Did you know that at our Chunin exam both of my teammates died." We all knew who my teammates were but we just weren't saying their names. "And when we got home, They bragged about dyeing for three whole moths after." Naruto laughed, Sasuke gave an amused smile. "And every time we would tell people our team name people would ask if we were a boy-band." ya 'The Uchiha Three' was not a good team name.

"But your a girl." Naruto stated observantly.

"Thanks for clearing that up Naruto, okay now that you boys are finished to the back yard the both of you!" I ordered shooing them off, and clearing the dishes of the table, I ran a sink of water and began cleaning the dishes. Telling those stories hurt so much I thought that it might actually physically kill me, but it made them both happy, or at least amused so it was worth it. I started washing the dishes, getting lost in the mundane task, repetitive and numbing. The boys were sitting at the table ready to go to school by the time I finished cleaning the kitchen and the table. "Okay lets get going!" I said drying my hands on a tea towel than heading to the door with the boys right behind me. Ino, Saskura and Inoichi were waiting at the bottom of our stairs seemingly arguing over who would knock on the door to get us, even Inoichi was trying to pin it on one of the girls.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said excitedly once her saw her, but both the pink and blond haired girls pushed past the excited Naruto to greet Sasuke. I patted Naruto's head, poor guy. I smiled up at Inoichi, mentally gushing about his flawlessness and cursing I wasn't born in his generation.

"Good morning Lady Kina, we thought it would be nice to all walk together." he said cheerfully, both of our attentions were diverted by Ino and Sakura yelling names at each other hanging off of a very unpleased Sasuke.

"Oh dear, Sasuke isn't going to be happy today." though the boy could just replacement jutsu away. "How was your evening Inoichi? Ino was a big help yesterday thanks for sending her over."

"Honestly if I said no I'd probably have to deal with; 'being the worst Dad ever' for all eternity." He laughed cheerfully though his eye's crinkling. "Ino told me you have decided to apprentice Sakura?"

"Yeah I see allot of potential in her that would never have been explored, seeing as she is from a civilian family." He gave me a wry look. "Okay and I realise Sakura will probably be on my brother genin team so I want to make sure she is proficient." I admitted.

"No shame in that, I'd do the same thing if it wasn't for the fact I know Ino's teammates." The Ino-Shika-Cho was a long standing tradition, I always thought it was strange, like to the clan head get together and plan when they will have kids or something? "I think it will be good for her though, and maybe if she excels it will push Ino to work harder." He said thoughtfully as we walked.

"You could always tell her the Sasuke doesn't care about looks, he cares about how strong people are." It was true, but I'm still pretty positive the boy wouldn't even look twice at a girl until he was much older. "Or she can join our training sessions, though Naruto and Sasuke are at a pretty high level so it will be hard on her." I warned.

"It would be an honor o have you train Ino." He said almost sounding surprised at the offer. "You know, since you are on such good terms with the hyuga's maybe you could se about training Hinata too." Hinanta was the Hyuga heiress, she had been kidnapped when she was three by Iwa ninja, naturally her father killed the attacker. Iwa had demanded his life in exchange for the ninja he had killed, hokage was going to approve the request, but I barged in to the meeting and...ruined their plans. Now the Hyuga's had a 'forever in your debt' thing going on, and to ne honest it made me uncomfortable.

"Your right that would be nice, might was well just start up a Kenoichi academy while I'm at it." I joked. "If Ino want's to learn from me I will not be tolerating slacking, I've already begun making up strict rules for Sakura and Ino will have to abide by them too." I wanted to make sure he understood that I wasn't planning on being particularly nice to them, I would encourage and praise when it was deserved but the boys learnt to dread training with me for a reason.

"What sort of rules?" he asked, though he didn't sound sketched out or anything, more like just curious.

"Well the first one is, they wont be training with Naruto and Sasuke until I think they are on that level. Also I'm going to have a strict no being distracted by boys, unless they feel like running through MY training routine." I was leagues ahead of them so my training routine would have them throwing up, and well that was jus the warm up. "No boyfriends until I am confident it wont take away from their training. No foolish name calling. I make Sasuke and Naruto hold squat for fifteen minuets when they start fighting during training." Inoichi laughed. "These are basically the only rules I have but like I said I plan on being strict. I don't have to worry about Naruto and Sasuke being distracted by girls really, so that's why I felt the need to make those rules." I explained to him.

"Those, are excellent rules, I'm sure Ino can handle it." He said rubbing his chin a bit. "So what were you planning on teaching Sakura?" He asked me.

"Well I was going to start with her taijutsu and chakra control, than I was going to teach her iryo ninjutsu, for selfish reasons, but honestly I mostly just use Iryo jiujutsu in combat so it can become a really useful tool for her." I took a second to look at our surroundings realising we had walked way past the academy and were nearly at the gates. "Oh woops we ditched the kids apparently." I said stopping abruptly and scratching behind my head. Inoichi stopped to looking around in surprise.

"Some Ninja's we are!" Inoichi joked, and my stomach did a flip. Stupid childish crushes. "Well I would really appreciate you apprenticing my daughter, my clan and family would consider it a great honor to have her study under you Lady Kina." I managed not to squeal and blush even though his compliment made me feel like melting.

"It's no problem Inoichi, I have a soft spot for aspiring kenoichi's, I think I'll even head to the Hyuga compound now, I know they have been wanting me to come for tea for quite sometime now." Though I had always politely declined, in my defense they put me on a pretty high pedestal. "I'll see you later Inoichi, if you and Ino want to come over tonight to discuss just pop on bye. Also if you see Kakashi just tell him I'll be back later!" I yelled back to him as I hopped on a roof and started running toward the Hyuga district. I always thought the Hyuga's were really cool and bad ass, with there techniques and fighting style, but they were allot like the Uchiha's used to be, really stiff and cold to the public, which is why them accepting me was a really big deal. I suppose telling a bunch of Iwa ninja's were to stuff their lies and scarring them off avoiding conflict for the village while saving their heirs life was a big deal to the. I was standing in front of what I was pretty sure to be Hiashi Hyuga's house and knocked on the door. Hiashi opened the door.

"Lady Kina, this is a surprise." He said stiffly. "what can I help you with?"

"Well I am taking in two of Hinata's classmen as apprentices, and I was wondering if Hinata would like to apprentice under me too." Hiashi's facial features twisted into a surprise look, than quickly went back to he normal stoic self.

"Why don't you come in and we can discuss." I stepped in and he led me to a empty room with a few tatami matts, he sat on one and I sat across from him. "Hinata is not overly skilled, and is very shy." Was all he said.

"She is a Hyuga so I can hardly believe she isn't skilled. I believe my training could be very beneficial to her and may take her out of her shell. I have taken Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka as apprentices so far, I am sure that Hinata will already be more skilled than them." he was listening starring at me with a steady gaze. "I plan on being very strict with my teachings, my goal is to make them all very powerful Kenoichi. I have looked into their records and they all do very well on written tests and school work, so my apprenticeship will be focusing solely on taijutsu and ninjustsu." The Hyuga nodded stiffly.

"I would consider it an honor to have you train Hinata. You have done much for the Hyuga's I hope one day we can find a way to pay you back." I smiled uncomfortably, what did I tell you.

"If Hinata would like to start today you can send her over this afternoon after school. We moved to the townhouse on top of the produce store." He nodded again.

"Thank you very much for stopping by." He bowed his head and I did the same getting up and leaving. He made me feel all stiff just looking at him. I wonder if he smiles? I ran across rooftops all the way home, popping in through my bedroom window. I changed my clothes, putting on a simple black dress, the back decorated with the Uchiha crest. I out my weapons belt on even though I doubted I'd need it, I just felt more comfortable that way. I trotted down the hall to Narutos room opening the drawers and sighing. Just as I thought, it was all shoved in. I got to work on folding everything properly. I heard a knock on the door and jumped up off the ground to get the door.

"Kakashi you don't have to knock you live here too." I said as I opened the door for him, he just shrugged and stepped inside, behind him was Genma. Oh dear this was going to be weird. "Hey Genma! What brings you to my humble home?" I asked in a haughty voice. He smirked with his senbon in his mouth.

"Well I came to return something you forgot last night." Huh I didn't think I forgot anything.

"Well come on in." I said, he came in taking off his shoes, I went to sit down in the living room and both men followed. Kakashi was eyeing Genma and I suspiciously.

"You forgot this!" Genma said smiling evilly pulling my small bra out of his pocket. "I thought I should return it, heard this was where you were living now." He explained holding my bra up and bobbing it around. I know I should probably be embarrassed but I wasn't. Kakashi choked looking at the small black thing in shock than looking at me, looking almost hurt, or maybe disgusted.

"Oh calm down Kakashi! I went out dancing last night and took off my bra because it was restricting." I explained to him, he looked relieved. "I didn't even kiss any guys last night." I said grabbing the bra from Genma.

"You didn't kiss any guys, but you and Anko sure put on one hell of a show." Genma laughed. I smiled at him, he really was fun to hang out with. Kakashi choked again.

"Calm down Kakashi, it was for dare." That didn't seem to calm him down though. "Saw you two leave together." I said to Genma giving him a knowing look.

"Yeah guess I have you to thank for that." I flipped my hair.

"I'm one hell of a wing women, what can I say." He laughed at that.

"Well I just came over to return that, I'll catch you later Kina." he got up off the couch and headed to the door, winking at me as he left.

"You need any help unpacking?" I asked Kakashi, though I was bracing myself for a lecture.

"Don't you think your being a bit irresponsible?" He asked squinting his visible eye at me.

"Don't worry about it, I went out after the kids were in bed, I woke up in time to make them breakfast and see them off to school. I'm not being irresponsible."

"That's not really what I was talking about, getting drunk and kissing random people, loosing your bra." He gave me a pointed look. "That's what I was talking about."

"Well Anko is hardly a random person, we have been friends for three years." He sighed. "Honestly I just need to not feel and that's the best way to do it. I know it makes you think less of me, but I can't handle everything right now, I just need an escape." I said it quietly but I know he heard.

"Well than let me come with you tonight." he said merrily.

"No way! Your just going to be a party pooper, with your; 'Kina don't drink to much' 'Kina you don't know that person don't dance with them' 'Kina that's a women don't kiss her." I said in a deep voice attempting to mimic his. Surprisingly he laughed.

"Hey I can be fun I'll have you know! In no way would I complain about you kissing girls." He said his eye twinkling.

"Oh right your a closet perv!" I threw one of the couch pillows at him, which he let hit him in the laughing. "Okay you can come with me tonight, but you are going to have to dance with three random girls AND drink just as much as I do!" I refused to have him be a drag.

"Oh please what you drink is child's play, you have to drink as much as I do!" He retorted back, I laughed and stuck out my hand to seal the deal. He grabbed my hand and we shook on it. Tonight was going to be interesting. "Well I'm going to go get my room ready." He said standing up, I stood up too so I could help. "You know I have a few books and other things I'd rather you didn't see."

"Perv." I said squinting my eye's at him. He shrugged than went up stairs. I sat back on the couch unsure of what to do with myself. I smiled thinking of last night. Me and Anko had always been pretty good friends, since she didn't treat me like everyone else did. She didn't like me because I was really strong or really smart or pretty, or at least I didn't think so. When I walked into the bar last night I was attacked by the purple haired girl, she was drinking with Genma and some other guy who I didn't remember, I sat with them in a booth. Anko dared the two guys to kiss which they promptly refused, we had called them a few names saying we would totally kiss if we got dared, so naturally that was the next thing that came out of their mouths. And boy did we kiss, the rest of the night was a party to say the least, dancing, drinking, laughing, it was irresponsible and unadulterated fun. I was also pretty proud of myself because Anko dubbed me the best kisser she has kissed, which is a pretty damn good compliment because Anko had a way of getting around. Though we were both drunk so standards were low. "Kakashi do you even know how to dance!?" I yelled to him. "Have you even ever gone out before." Now that I thought about it Kakashi didn't really have friends. The silver haired ninja body flickered in front of me.

"I've gone out before, though I was undercover and on a mission." He admitted. "I'm sure I can get the whole dancing thing down." he grasped his chin in his hand thinking about it.

"Eh that's okay guys mostly just stand there while girls do most of the work, though some guys move their hips with the girls." I said thinking of Genma's hands on my hips.

"I saw you and Genma dancing the other night it doesn't look complicated, I'm sure I'll do fine." He said waving his hand around dismissively.

"If you say so."

"You doubt me." He squinted his eye at me. I laughed than raised my hands in surrender.

"I'm sure you will dance the roof right off the place." He nodded in a 'that's right' sort of way. "Anko said she would be there tonight to so things are sure to get fun." Anko was the life of the part, she was so loud and entertaining that it was impossible not to feel pumped up around her. "Well I'm pretty hungry want some lunch?" I asked Kakashi. He nodded. "Wait! Time for you to prove your cooking skills to me!" He laughed but headed to the kitchen, I handed him my apron, which was pink and frilly, surprisingly he put it on. I placed my hand over my lough the smother my laugh, he looked so domestic.

"Try to keep calm I know I look hot in this but control your emotions." He said jokingly posing in the apron. I let out my laugh and sat at one of the table chairs watching him cook, every so often he would look out the corner of his eye at me starring at him than smile a little. It felt like years ago that he told me how he felt, that I actually forgot about it. So much had happened that it slipped to the back of my mind, it's amazing how that felt like a life time ago, where my biggest problem was having two people love me, now one of those people where dead, and my heart felt like it never wanted to love again. I sighed as I watched the silver haired man cook, maybe it was wrong of me to stay close to him when I was almost certain I would never feel the same way. I was snapped out of my thoughts by him bringing two plates of fresh food to the table.

The day seemed to flash by, and before I knew it we were gathered outside of the academy with the other parents, I was surprised when Haishi joined us standing stiffly between Inoichi and Shikaku.

"All moved in to your new place Kina?" Sensei asked in his usual gruff tone.

"Yup, you should come by for dinner sometime!" I replied cheerfully. He smiled down at me.

"I will have to take you up on that offer." He retorted.

"Would you mind if I sent Hinata with you right after school?" Haishi asked stiffly.

"That would be excellent, she can eat dinner with us so she wont be home till late, I can walk her home myself." I told him, replying in the same stiff tone he had used.

"That wont be necessary after dark I will have someone wait outside your house until you are done."

"I'll send Ino with you right after school as well than." Inoichi replied stiffly. I found it weird how we could all just switch moods like that so fast.

"Oh? What's this all about?" Sensei asked in his bored tone.

"Oh I'm taking on a few apprentices." He nodded. "I thought since I'm off duty for the time being I should still be doing something useful for the village." It's strange how this all started from me not wanting my brothers having a useless teammate to wanting to help the next generation be the best ninja's they could be.

"Well than maybe you wouldn't mind taking in Shikamaru, training with you may even get his mother off his case so he might not mind it." I could imagine little Shikamaru going off about every thing being troublesome like his dad does.

"Choji might benefit from it too, he is so gentle and kind I worry about him becoming a ninja often." Being a Kind heated, and gentle wasn't always a bad thing for a ninja, but it was a harder life to live when you never really wanted to hurt anyone. Take me as an example, My first kills still haunt me, and killing is still difficult, but it was what ninja did. I did want to try to help him as best I could, and maybe when the time came for him to kill it wouldn't be so hard.

"Well they could join Sasuke and Naruto's training, though it will be tuff since both of my brothers are at an advanced level for there age, so the first month would be hard." I had wanted to keep this all strictly Kenoichi. "But I will only train them, they will be students not apprentices, and once they get to Naruto's level they will only come every other day." Both men nodded.

"It's an honor to have you train my son." Choza bowed, I scratched my cheek uncomfortably, why did people have to bow.

"Thanks Kina I appreciate you taking time to train Shikamaru." Sensei said and I blushed. Honestly I was only planning on teaching them taijutsu stuff so there was really no need for them to be so thankful. I understood Haishi and Inoichi being Honored and thankful because their kids would be full on apprentices. Before you get confused the difference between a student and an apprentice was, an apprentice would get my knowledge, I would pass personal techniques down to them much like a parent would for a child, where a student, I would just simply train. The kids started pooling out one by one the major clan kids joined their parents. Thats when it struck me, I would be teaching all the major clan heirs, Choji- heir of the Akimichi clan, Shikamaru- heir of the Nara clan, Ino- heir of the Yamanaka clan, Hinata- heir of the Hyuga clan all I needed now was to throw a Inozuka into the mix and an Aburame. I had never realised how momentous what I was doing really was, I- the Uchiha heir was training the next generation of clan heirs, that was a very big deal. Well now I couldn't back down. Even though the voice in the back of my head (aka Yuki) was telling me this was a horribly stupid idea. Naruto and Sasuke came up to me and Kakashi.

"Hello boys how was your day?" I asked them.

"Pretty boring actually." Naruto said sadly and Sasuke made grunt noise in agreement.

"Well I just agreed to train half your class so, YAY it wont be boring..." my words died off at Sasuke's face.

"Why do you have to train people from my class, I already see them all day!" he complained, but it was more a joking sort of complaining, because when he was really mad about something he would just stare at you coldly.

"It will be good for you two to train with other, it will help your skills excel faster." Kakashi said behind me, he obviously couldn't tell Sasuke had been joking.

"Oh man! I bet me and Sasuke kick all their asses!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Language Naruto!" I chastised but the boy just smiled sheepishly bringing his fingers to him mouth. We all started walking, the parents coming along too, to see their kids off, even Haishi. I could see Hinata staring at her hand in his with wonder, like he had never held her hand before. I felt sad for her. When we got to my house all the parents said good bye and I herded all the children inside. Seven kids was going to be a handful.

"Okay everyone find a place to sit." I instructed, we only had two couches but they were small enough to all fit. "Okay here are the rules; boys and girl will be trained separately."

"BUT THA-" Ino began to protest but I cut her off.

"I wont have you being distracted by each other. This is intensive training, and I will be strict!" I said in an authoritive voice, I could see Kakashi smiling out of the corner of my eye but ignored him. "Shikamaru and Choji, your parents and I have agreed that you will be my students, I will train you in taijutsu and some ninjutsu. But you three." I pointed to the girls. "Will be my apprentices, I will be much stricter with you." Sakura gulped. "there will be no dating until I say so, if you decide you would rather date than be my apprentice that is your choice. I expect your grades to be high, feel free to ask for help if you need. There will be no fighting amongst each other. Naruto what happens when you and Sasuke fight during training?" I asked the blond boy who had already spaced out.

"Oh em, you make us squat for fifteen minuets, or plank." He answered.

"Yes but for you three." I starred at the three girls. "That will not be the case, if you fight while training you will have to run through MY warm up." Sasuke gasped, My warm up was to hard for even him. "Other than that, I expect you to be attentive and respectful, and that basically it for my rules. Anything to add Kakashi?" everyone looked to him.

"Not as of right now, later on down the road I have a few rules." he smiled at me. "I think we should get them all to introduce themselves, tell us more about them." He suggested. I nodded. "Why don't you start Kina?" I gave him a glare but turned to the kids.

"I am Kina Uchiha, I like science and studying new thing, I enjoy new challenges and spending time with my little brother. I don't like weak Kenoichi's or girls who fuss over boys and their appearances. One day I hope to be a great hokage and to pick a great successor." Okay so I put the successor bit in there for motivation. "Okay Sakura you go next." I pointed to the pink haired girl her blushed, she looked to Sasuke than shook her head.

"I am Sakura Haruno, I like sweets, my friends, and doing well in school. I don't like being told I'm weak or how people look down at me because I am a civilian. One day I hope to be a great Kenoichi and prove my parents and everyone else who doubts me wrong!" She said determenly. Huh I liked her already. I pointed to Ino.

"I am Ino Yamanaka, I like training with my dad and hanging out with friends. I don't like people picking other people. One day I hope to be a worthy clan heir." She said thoughtfully. I smiled than pointed to Sasuke, he glared but cleared his throat.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like training and getting stronger. I don't like allot of things, mainly going to the lab with my sister, and fan girls. One day I hope to get justice." He left it at that but I knew what he meant. Good job Itachi you motivated him. I pointed to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru Nara, I like watching the clouds and relaxing. I hate doing things that are troublesome. One day I hope my mom will stop nagging me, its troublesome." I almost sputtered out a laugh, he was so much like his father. I pointed to Choji.

"My name is Choji Akimichi, I like potato chips, and barbeque pork, and- well all food actually. I hate being called names. I hope one day to be strong enough to protect my friends like they protected me." aweh he was so cute. I pointed towards Naruto who was just itching to go.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I love ramen and pranking Sasuke, I also love when Kina tells us storeys of her past because she has allot of great storeys! I hate the Kakashi always wears a mask and that everyone in the village hates me for some reason. My dream for the future is to be the next hokage!" how did this child have so much energy, I smiled at him. He was so darn adorable. I pointed to Hinata.

"I-I um my n-name is Hinata Hyuga. I l-like c-cooking. I a-also like m-my little sister. I h-hate being w-weak. O-one day I hope to make my f-father proud." She looked at the ground the whole time, only looking up at me when she was done, her pretty opal eye's looking up at me. I smiled at her, I pledged to myself to help her become strong enough to impress her father. I pointed to Kakashi with an evil smile on my face, Naruto snickered. Kakashi Cleared his throat.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like training with Kina, reading-"

"He means porn." Naruto loudly whispered.

"I don't like Naruto's face." everyone laughed.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled but I could see a slight smile

"I don't like when Kina beats me while training. My dream for the future" he looked at me pointedly. "Well that's private." He said wistfully, it went over the boys's head but I could tell all the girls knew what he had meant. My heart fluttered, like it was trying to let itself feel that sort of emotion again, but the threat of the loss made it fade away. I cleared my throat.

"Okay sparing matches! Shika- Naruto, Choji-Sasuke. The girls it will be Ino against Hinata and than who ever wins will be against Sakura, than the two losers will pair off. Okay to the back yard, Shika and Naruto will be the first fight." I left a shadow clone with them than went to the kitchen to cook dinner. I assume I would need allot since we are feeding Choji.

"Need help?" Kakashi asked hovering beside me. I looked hi in the eye.

"Only if you wear the apron." I said pointing to the apron hanging on a hook. He laughed but grabbed it off the hook slipping it around his head and turning his back to me to I could tie it up, I grabbed the strings trying to ignore the feeling of my fingers brushing against his back while I made hasty tie. "Pink is really your color Kakashi." I laughed poking him in the side. He rolled his eye's and both of us got to work cooking dinner.

"We need a bigger table, I'll get a shadow clone to go get one." Kakashi said summoning a clone of him self, the clone smiled at me took off the apron than left to do his job. WAIT! I summoned another shadow clone, she hastily ran after clone Kakashi, no way in hell was I letting him buy furniture with his horrible tastes. "Didn't trust me to get a table I see." He said darkly, pouting a bit.

"Definitely not, I bet you didn't even think abut chairs, or that the table and chairs should match." I said with raised eyebrows, the look on his face told me I was right. Kakashi basically took over cooking, so I just hopped to sit ontop of the island, the only counter he wasn't using. "Kakashi?" he looked up over at me and hmmd. "Do you love me?" I asked him bluntly, hey I wasn't one to beat around the bush. His chopping of vegetables stalled a second than when he continued it was much slower like he was thinking.

"Yes I do, very much so." He said quietly, my heart fluttered. "But I also understand you need time to heal." I thought about that.

"What if this is what healed me?" he turned completely around starring at me, he took two fast steps towards me, his body in between my legs as I sat on the counter, he placed his hand on the side of my face bringing my face closer to his.

"You need time, but I'm content to wait however long you need." he whispered his breath hitting my cheek. He took a step back. "How ever long it takes, I'll wait." He smiled than went back to cooking.


	34. Chapter 34- Kakashi getting drunk

"Honestly you couldn't even have changed out of your normal combat clothes?" I asked Kakashi pinching the fabric on his vest.

"Well you said it didn't matter what we wore, I did put on my nice mask though." He shrugged lazily. I inspected his mask, liar there was nothing different about this one from his other ones. "Besides it's not like your dressed up." He said pointing to my attire, I was in the same black dress from this morning, it wasn't fancy for anything, just loose fitted with a tie around the waist with a high collar and long sleeves, but at least I wasn't wearing combat clothes. "Well ready to get going!?" Kakashi said smiling.

"Stop smiling like that." I said flatly.

"Like what?" He said keeping the smile plastered on his face.

"Like a puppy, lets just get going." All the kids had left a few hours ago, and Sasuke and Naruto just went to bed so me and Kakashi were going out like we had agreed. He headed out the door, Kakashi locked it as we left and we made our way to the tavern. It felt pretty weird to be going with Kakashi, almost as weird as if I were to take my father with me drinking. _Way to get yourself depressed before drinking._ We entered the bar side by side, I looked around for Anko. Naturally she was in a booth already drunk out of her mind with Genma and a few other people. Her back was to me but a few of the people she was sitting with saw me and pointed, Anko swung around than fell into Genma's lap from the fast movement. I laughed, grabbing onto Kakashi's jacket I dragged him to the booth with me.

"KINA! Well watch out guys now it'll be a party for sure." Anko exclaimed excitedly reaching across Genma to pull me into the booth, everyone was shoving over for us to fit, though there wasn't really room so I somehow ended up sitting on one of Genma's legs and one of Kakashi's. "Get some drinks for my friends buddy!" Anko said winking to the boy at the end of the other booth. I thought he was about to faint as he got up to do as she said. "Who is the tallll glass of water Kina?" She knew who he was but she probably just wanted to be introduced.

"This is Kakashi, he challenged me to a drinking contest." The boy came back with two bottles of sake, I thought it was nice how the bartender stopped bothering with giving me the dish to go with it now.

"Well that was stupid of him, I'm pretty sure you could drink me under the table!" Genma laughed, poking me in the side. Kakashi shifted his leg and somehow got me fully into his lap without me even realizing at first. I looked back at him and he winked grabbing his bottle of sake, oh he was using me as a cover so he could drink. Guess he cant hide behind book like usual. I grabbed my bottle taking a swig, if I really thought about it, I hated the taste, but I loved the effect.

"That's okay let him underestimate me, it will make defeat so much sweeter!" I exclaimed pumping my fist. Everyone chuckled. "Quickly finish your drinks! I want to dance!" I brought my bottle to my lips downing the bottle, I felt a blissful warmth spread through me, that I knew would turn to numbness soon enough. Once Kakashi put his bottle down I hopped off his lap so everyone else could get out. Though Anko got impatient and hopped over the table.

"Come on Kakashi Dance with me!" Anko yelled excitedly, Kakashi looked at me and I held up three finger, than put down one finger leaving just two. He did promise to dance with three girls. He rolled his eye's as he got dragged away by Anko. "HEY! BAR GUY TURN THE MUSIC UP!" He yelled excessively loud to him. The bar tender did as asked, Anko grabbed the belt loops around Kakashi's waist pulling him close than started sashaying her hips against him. I face palmed. He was literally just stood there. I grabbed Genma's hand.

"Dance with me!" I said while dragging him, we stood close to them in Kakashi's line of view so he could see how to dance, instead of just standing there like a stick in the mud. If he was dancing with anyone but Anko they would have ran away already. Genma placed his hands on my hips, as I started to move much like Anko, though she was considerably better at it. I looked at Kakashi pointedly, praying he would move or something, He did inspecting how Genma was moving against me he placed his hands on Anko's waist, and moved with her. He wasn't bad, though that's to be expected, fluid and coordinated movements were no problem for ninja's.

"Looks like Kakashi finally got the hang of it." Genma said going close to my ear so I could hear him over the music. I nodded to him looking up at his face as he pulled away, he was so calming, and fun. Dancing and hanging out with him was so carefree, just like how it was hanging out with Anko. They didn't give me that look like 'wow your a prodigy' or 'wow you family all just got massacred.' they looked at me like I was normal, and it was so refreshing. I turned around pressing my self against his body bringing my hands up over my head around his neck, sashaying my hips to the beat of the music, his hands found there way back to my hips, I could feel his chest moving as he sang along with the music. More people moved on the dance floor after a couple songs I wonder if the bartender hated that his tavern turned into a club every time we came. Me and Genma danced for four songs together before we switched partners with another couple, I was dancing with a different guy with black hair, he was a pretty good dancer but he seemed to be having trouble keeping his equipment in check if you know what I mean. I didn't let it bother me, I just enjoyed the fuzziness of my mind and the music flooding my ears. After a few songs with him, the buzz was wearing off so I pushed through the crowd to where Kakashi and Anko were dancing, Kakashi seemed to have really gotten the hang of dancing now moving his body against Anko's in rhythm. I motioned to them I wanted another drink and they followed me out of the crowd to the bar. Kakashi handed some money to the bar tender saying something to him I couldn't catch over the music. We all brought the bottles to our lips though Kakashi was looking in the other direction. We spent most of the night dancing with random people, laughing and drinking, but slowly but surely the other party goers started to leave until eventually the only one's still left was the four of us and a few other people who hadn't joined the fun. We sat back at the booth all of us flushed from the dancing and sake.

"Kakashi, you are a good dancer!" Anko exclaimed knocking her bottle back.

"Your not so bad your self." Anko was sitting on his lap, though he didn't complain because that meant he could hide behind her to drink. "Kina your slacking I'm almost done my fifth bottle and you just started yours." HE teased peeking out from behind Anko's purple hair.

"OH YEAH!" I exclaimed before bringing the glass bottle to my lips chugging the liquid down ignoring the nauseas feeling. "I'm just getting started!" I slammed the bottle down hopping over the table since Genma was blocking the way, landing not so gracefully on the ground to buy us some more. I brought the four bottles back hopping back on the table, though I didn't have the energy to get off so I just sat on top. Avoiding the empty bottles.

"Kina's going to table dance for us!" Genma shouted drunkenly.

"DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE!" Anko yelled pumping her fist into the air and bobbing up and down on Kakashi's lap. Genma joined in clapping his hands off beat to the chants, I shakily stood up with my bottle in hand. The music was to quiet so I sung a song for myself, a song from my old life, that was old even when I died but who cares it was the first my drunk mind came too.

"I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door.

Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm

And I was thinking of ways I could get inside

Tonight, your falling in love

This feeling's tearing me up

Now, if she does it like this

Will you do it like that?

Now, if she touches like this

Will you touch her right back?

Now, if she moves like this

Will you move it like that?

Come on

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it"

Yes metro station is what I decided to sing. I was spinning and moving around the table, everyone in the tavern was looking at me, Suddenly Anko hopped up onto the table, pulling my hips into hers, I continued to sing.

"Now if she does like this

Will you do like that?

Now if she touches like this

Will you touch her right back?" Anko turned around, slowly started squatting as she moved her hips

"Now if she moves like this

Will her move it like that

Come on!" I started moving down with her and we popped back up in a sudden synchronized movement. I started singing and Genma and Kakashi, maybe even a few of the others joined in.

"Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it" Anko was laughing, and if it wasn't for the fact that I was singing I would be too.

"Your lips tremble

But your eye's are in a straight stare

We're on the bed

But your clothes are laying right there

And I was thinking of places that I could hide" I had my hand tucked under her chin our faces so close our breaths mixed as we acted out the words I was singing. The words didn't sound as good in the translation.

"Tonight, your falling in love

This feeling's tearing me up

Now, if she does it like this

Will you do it like that?

Now, if she touches like this

Will you touch her right back?

Now, if she moves like this

Will you move it like that?

Come on

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it" I knew I messed up the song allot but no one else did so I didn't care. Also my voice was a hell of allot higher than Metro station, and it wasn't nearly as seductive, but it was fun singing and dancing. Once the song was done I grabbed Anko's hand and did a drunken bow, the people in the tavern clapped and laughed having enjoyed our performance. Anko hopped down onto the seat and back into Kakashi's lap. I hopped down too leaning against the far wall placing my legs over Genma's.

"I didn't know you could sing Kina." Anko exclaimed leaning against Kakashi drinking more sake.

"Yeah your pretty good!" Genma exclaimed, I did a mock bow from where I as sitting and the both of them laughed. I brought my bottle to lips chugging the rest of it, when I brought it down Anko had her face pressed against Kakashi's mask holding his face close to hers. I giggled at Kakashi as he tried to figure out what to do with his hands.

"I think she is to drunk to even realise there is a mask in the way!" I said laughing. Genma laughed too ringing his senbon to the other side of his mouth.

"I think he is so drunk he forgot how to kiss. What is he even doing with his hands." Genma said grimly looking at the silver haired man hovering his hand around her trying to think of a good place to put them. "Do you think its weird to kiss through a mask?" he asked thoughtfully. I looked over at them. It does seem like it would be uncomfortable. I pulled my dress fabric over my mouth and beckoned Genma over. He laughed but grabbed my arms sliding me closer to him and pressing his lips to where mine were through the fabric. It felt weird, not even like a kiss, how could they just be kissing like that, and they have been going for a while, it would be weirder with open mouths. I pulled back from Genma, and we both made a face at each other than at the couple across from us. That can't feel nice. I pulled the fabric down from my face.

"That felt really weird." I said through wide eye's to Genma, he nodded.

"Okay you four I'm closing up now time to head home, no roof top running for any of you." this worlds version of drunk driving. Anko and Kakashi split up at the bar tenders words both looking flushed. I giggled as Genma pulled me out of the booth, I quickly finished Anko's Sake as I waited for her to pull her self out of the booth. She slung an arm around me and Kakashi and I slung my arm around Genma as we made out way out, calling good by to the bar tender. Once we were out side I hugged Anko good by both of us went to kiss the others cheek, leading to a miscalculation of our lips landing. I pulled away laughed touching my fingers to my hands.

"if you wanted to kiss me Kina all you had to do was ask." I laughed moving to give Genma a hug, he was to tall for me to give him a kiss on the cheek so I didn't bother trying.

"I'll remember that for next time." I said turning back to her, though she had Kakashi by the fabric of his jacket pulling him toward her in a kiss again. "Oh boy I've created a monster." I joked to Genma who laughed. They pulled away and we headed in different directions. I was delighted to see Kakashi was as tipsy as me, we stumbled down the road trying to catch each other when it looked like we may fall though most of the reason we stumbled was from the other trying to help. But every time I looked at him he looked unstable so I'd reach out to help, but my hand eye coordination was off so I'd mostly just push him. We laughed all the way home, constantly shushing each other, which would only make our laughing worse. We got to our front door, and both of us fumbled with the key for fifteen minuets until Kakashi was finally able to unlock it.

"Be very quiet." I whispered to him as we got into the house, he smacked his hand down onto my mouth. Apparently I wasn't being as quiet as I had thought. He led the way up the stairs, half way up I tripped and grabbed onto his jacket, because of our bad balance we both topples down the stairs He landed on top of me at the bottom of the stairs head smacking into my chest forcing the air out of my lungs.

"Oh god Kina! Are you okay!?" He said quickly sitting up.

"Its just a bit of pain don't worry." I rasped out holding my arms around my chest rolling around.

"What should I do? Do you need ice?" He asked concerned.

"Just help me up." I reached hand out for him, he took it a attempted to pull me up but fell back pulling me on top of him. "Did you plan this you sly dog you." I slurred at him clumsily trying to get up, while he laughed.

"What are you guys doing." we both looked towards the voice. It was Sasuke on top of the stairs looking down at us confused as he rubbed at his eye.

"Oh hey Sasuke sorry we woke you, we were having a race up the stairs and Kakashi was beating me and blocking the way so I tried to push him out of the way but he fell down bringing me with him." I quickly got off Kakashi and stood up, trying my best not to look unstable. "We are good though, so go back to bed okay." I said sweetly to him. He looked at Kakashi unsure, than back at me.

"Well I was just going to ask if you wanted to sleep with me tonight." He said sticking his chin up. He had a bad dream but didn't want Kakashi to know.

"I would love that how about you head up to my bedroom and wait for me there I'll be right up." He nodded than went out of view. "How bad do I smell?" I quickly asked Kakashi. He sniffed my shoulder.

"Like sake." He said bluntly. "Well there goes my ideas of seducing you, looks like you will be sleeping with another man tonight." he winked, though he could of just blinked I really wouldn't know. I laughed at his joke, and carefully climbed the stairs this time on all fours so their wouldn't be a repeat.

"Good night Kakashi." I said as he was going into his bedroom door, and for what ever reason, I smacked his butt and made my way to my bedroom, I heard his exclaimed in surprise as I closed my bedroom door, Sasuke was sitting on my bed a small throw over his shoulders hugging his knee's to his chest, he looked so sad and broken, he looked the way I felt all the time. Though I was drunk know so the pain was to far away to feel. "Why don't you lay down, I'm just going to go get changed than I'll come back." He nodded but didn't move. I went to my dresser grabbing a small pair of baggy short and a loose t-shirt, than went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth after I was dressed, than made my way to the bed, pulling Sasuke into my lap holding him almost like a baby. "You had a bad dream?" He nodded his head against my chest gripping the fabric of my shirt tight. I willed the fuzziness to go away. "Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked my brother, He promptly shook his head no. "You know I get bad dreams too, we experienced something horrible, and I find myself feeling alone and empty. That how you feel too right?" I paused, he slightly nodded his head he was silently crying now. Putting word to your emotions always hurt. "But than I think, I'm not alone because I have the cutest little brother, and Naruto who is like a brother to both of use, and I have friends, and I have students. We lost allot that night, almost our whole family, but we didn't loose each other. You will never loose me, I'm here to stay. I'll always support you and love you Sasuke. So when you feel alone, remember me, and that I will never leave you. Not even when I'm old and gross, and smell weird, and you kind of wish I would go away, because I lost my hearing and always talk loudly, and knit you outrageous things like wool underwear. I WILL still be there." He laughed a little, I placed my hand on his head. "Lets go to sleep Sasuke."


	35. Chapter 35- you are enough

Pulling yourself out of bed after three days of only three or less hours of sleep was more than painful. My alarm went off and I quickly smacked the button, than watched Sasuke for a few second to make sure he didn't wake. He soft breaths tickled my arm, which was under his head, he looked so peaceful and cute, it almost made me not want to kill the world. Almost. My eye's felt like hey were on fire and my throat felt like it had never tasted water, I carefully crawled out of bed not wanting to wake the sleeping Sasuke. I silently moved down stairs to start making the boy's lunches and breakfast while trying to recall last nights events. I remembered most of it but some details were blurry or out of reach, I was thankful I remembered Sasuke and my conversation, as much as it was heart wrenching to see him in so much pain, I knew it was a good thing he came to me, and that he started to share his emotions with me. Even though he didn't talk at all, it was still leaps and bounds better than it used to be. After packaging up their lunches and plating the boy's breakfast I headed up stairs to wake them up, starting with Naruto. I opened the door crossing is room to his bed shaking him awake lightly.

Nothing.

I shook him a bit harder and still absolutely no reaction. I sighed bending down putting my mouth close to his ear.

"Ramen for breakfast Naruto." I whispered in a sing song voice. The blond boy bolted up immediately.

"REALLY!?" He yelled, I covered my ears quickly, my head felt fifty times to big for my body now.

"No I just needed you to get up, breakfast is ready so head downstairs." I said as I exited the room, leaving behind a rather upset Naruto. I went to my room starring down at Sasuke's sleeping form contemplating whether or not I should let him stay home so he could sleep, but he would probably be upset so I gently shook him awake. Unlike Naruto he woke up right away, wide eyed- dazed look rubbing his cheek, just like how Itachi used to. _Ouch, stop thinking about Itachi._ Yuki complained. I agreed though, it hurt.

"Time to get ready for school, breakfast is ready downstairs." I said placing my hand on the top of his head and smiling warmly down at him before leaving. Naruto had already started eating by the time I got down stairs. He looked to be in a foul mood, holding a grudge about the false promise of ramen this morning. "Morning Naruto how did you sleep." He made a bunch of grumbling noises. "Cheer up! Want me to tell you a story about your dad?" He looked up and smiled at me brightly.

"Yes please Kina! Tell me a really cool one this time!" I thought about it for a second. Sasuke came down the stairs sitting beside me like usual.

"Okay, well the second day that I was his apprentice, I made this really cool jutsu, Minato saw it and wanted me to teach it to him. It was a really unstable jutsu, so it took him half the day to be able to get it right. But this was a very dangerous jutsu and if you used it close to yourself, like he was used to it would cause you just as much maybe even more damage, it had insane chakra whiplash that would sever you chakra coils, so the next step was for me to teach him to project it away from his body." They were both listening eagerly while eating their breakfast. "But I told him I would teach him the next step until he mastered the first one, because I didn't want him to get hurt. I left him to keep practicing and went to meditate with Kakashi, I think I may have been teaching him something as well but I don't remember. I was so young when this happened I didn't know how to monitor someone's chakra levels yet so all of a sudden he passed out, flat on his face." They both snickered. "Me and Kakashi ran over to him, I didn't know much about medical ninjutsu back than but I could tell he was working so hard to master the technique I was teaching him that he used up all his chakra, and was chakra exhausted. I was just learning about hormone therapy, it was more a theory than anything else, but Kakashi didn't know that so he told me to try to wake him up using hormones. So I did, except it went horrible wrong, your Dad's body was asleep and his brain was a little messed up from the mixed messages, he was essentially drunk. We had to carry him home; Kakashi holding his front half and I holding his back, and he yelled and talked total nonsense. You should have seen Kushina when she came to see him. They didn't call her the red hot habanero for nothing let me tell you." Naruto ad a dreamy eye look in his eye. He was the type of kid where it was good to tell him stuff about his dead parents. If I tried to tell Sasuke any story's about our parents he would disappear into his room for a week. Sasuke was looking at Naruto with the same look he always does when I tell storeys about his dad; 'no wonder your so messed up, your parents are wack' look.

"Wow my dad was so cool he learnt a new jutsu in a day!" Naruto squealed like a fan girl, Sasuke covered his ear glaring at the boy. He probably hears fan girl squeals enough at school.

"Kina is the one who made a jutsu in a day you idiot!" Sasuke yelled back to Naruto.

"Yeah but we already know how cool Kina is. My dad rocks!" he exclaimed loudly pumping his fist in the air. I laughed at his enthusiasm and half wanted to rip his throat out for being so loud while I am incredibly hung over.

"He was really cool. Okay now that your done, morning stretches and drill than go get dressed, brush hair AND teeth." I gave Naruto a pointed look. "And put on clean underwear Naruto." Sasuke laughed childishly at Naruto, who blushed crimson but the headed to the back yard. "Boys, I'm just going down stairs to pick up some fruit and vegies I'll be right back!" I called to them, they yelled back in confirmation so I headed down to the market with a tote bag. Feeding Choji last night really took a toll on our food supplies. I waved to the shop owner, and walked around the stands picking out what I wanted.

"Morning Kina!" a loud deep voice called scaring me half to death, I threw a cabbage at the person the voice belonged to with out even thinking. I looked up in time to see the cabbage bounce off Inoichi's face with such force it found its way back into my hands, I put it back on the stand rushing over to the dazed Inoichi.

"Oh my goodness! I'm am so sorry Inoichi! Here let me heal you!" he broke out of his daze and smiled gingerly touching his face which ad a very noticeable red circle.

"It's fine its my fault, never spook a ninja, especially coming from behind them." he Laughed eye's crinkling. "That was some throw. Was that a cabbage?" He asked, I put my hands behind my back and smiled at him sheepishly.

"Yeah it was a cabbage. Are you sure you don't want me to heal you, it looks really red and painful." he touched his face gingerly again.

"How about if it bruises, because a big circular bruise would be embarrassing." he put his hands on his hips smiling down at me. "Ino said she had allot of fun, and that she is the best girl fighter in your class." I smiled, it was strange hearing 'your class'.

"Yeah she is, but I'm not sure if that would still be true if Hinata used her Gentle fist." Inoichi nodded, probably having thought the same thing. "But once I removed boys from the equation they all had wonderful goals and drive to succeed!" I reported happily.

"I'm glad, when she got home she even begged me to do clan training before she went to bed!" He looked extremely happy. "Well I have to go back home to help Ino get ready, see you in a few minuets Kina." I smiled and waved good bye, it was nice knowing that Ino was inspired to get stronger, I hoped the other kids felt the same way. I paid for the produce, including the one I destroyed my throwing at Inoichi's face and headed back to he house, when I got in I could hear Sasuke and Naruto arguing like usual and got to putting away the food. I needed to get more rice and meat today as well, it was going to be allot of work feeding all the kids every evening.

"Come on boys! Hustle! Or we are going to be late!" I yelled. I heard footsteps stopping down the stairs and headed to the door, opening it for them as they ran out slipping on their shoes. Ino her dad and Sakura were already waiting, but neither of the girls attached themselves to Sasuke like they usually did. "Good morning girls." I said cheerfully, they both smiled back at me.

"Morning Kina Sensei." They said in unison, Inoichi and I raised our eyebrows at each other as we made our way to school, the kid in front of us chattering happily.

"Well that was a big difference, I'm so used to the girls fighting over your brother, it's almost weird that they didn't." Inoichi said looking at the group of kids in front of us. I smiled happily.

"Well I guess they are taking my rules seriously. Sasuke is probably happy, he hates being fawned over like that." I looked at Sasuke who was eyeing the two girls suspiciously as though he was expecting them to pounce on him at any moment. Naruto was trying to show off his arm muscles to the girls, trying to get them to feel them. "I think Naruto likes it too." I giggled watching the wonder in his eye's as the girls actually talked to him. Inoichi chuckled in agreement. After that the walk was mostly quiet except for chatter from the kids, we reached the school yard and the other parents were all gathered up front were we usually stood.

"Good morning." Inoichi said as we joined the group. I was surprised to see Hinata's dad their holding her hand, stiffly involved in the conversation. Sensei and Choza smiled at us.

"Choji told me about the amazing dinner you made for him last night." Choza beamed, Choji blushed a bit looking up at me.

"Well actually Kakashi made it, he is a pretty good cook!" I told him merrily.

"Shikamaru said you had them go against you brothers." Sensei said a bit disapproving, Shikamaru muttered troublesome at his father.

"Well I did that because Choza said Choji is kind hearted and gentle, which if you remember Sensei, is allot how I was. So I thought if I put him against Shikamaru he wouldn't have shown me how good he is, but he isn't as close with Naruto so he wouldn't hold back as much. I needed to see their taijutsu skills so I could know what to work on, and now I know Choji is very good at hand to hand combat. Had I placed them against each other I'm sure Choji would have let Shika win, and than I would have unrealistic view of how good they both are." I explained. The parents all nodded.

"So how did they all do?" Shikaku asked.

"Well my bothers are advanced so they both won the fights, but that doesn't mean your sons were bad, they were both very good actually. Shikamaru might be a genius actually, his ability to plan his moves is un parallel, he was able to gain the upper hand on Sasuke using tactics and quick thinking. He needs to work on strength and speed, and then he will be unstoppable." Sensei looked very proud, and Shikamaru just mumbled how troublesome it will be. "Choji is strong, his brute force is very impressive, his issue is his maneuverability and lack of speed, his form is good. He has allot of potential but even against Naruto he pulled punches." Choji blushed as his father beamed down at him. "Hinata is exceptional, she has a clear head in a fight and is very observant. She is fast and light on her feet, two very important things for a kenoichi, but she faces the problem most kenoichi face and that is her strength, so tonight I will put a resistance seal on her to build up muscle mass. She has extraordinary natural talent and is highly intellectual, she is allot like myself so I know she will go far." I smiled at Hinata who was basically crimson, her dad looked shocked, and there was a whisper of a smile on his lips. "Ino is fast and quick thinking, unlike the other girls she has a good amount of strength, but her form was a little shaky which is mostly due to her speed and strength being above what her skill is, she is observant, she plays the field to find out about her opponent so she can tell the best way to take them down. She is going to do extraordinarily well." Inoichi ruffled her hair much to the young girls dismay. Sakura's parents weren't here but it felt wrong not to talk about her too. "Sakura is strong when she is able to land a blow it devastating to her opponent, because she doesn't have the advantage of being trained all through her life like the rest she is behind on her form, she only knows what's taught in school, but she makes up for it in intellect, she is observant and tactful she just need to work on form and speed." Everyone was smiling now. "I think that I need to get a few more boy students so that Choji and Shika have opponents on their level, maybe if you guys could ask people you know."

"Well how about the Inuzuka boy and the Aburame boy?" Haishi asked in his normal stiff tone. Why not add one more clan heir and clan leader's son to the mix. "I could ask their parents if you would like?" I smiled warmly at him.

"That would be lovely, tell them to stop by my house if they are interested, thank you." he nodded. "Oh and also, since they come to my house right after school I thought and hour after dinner could be spent doing homework or reviewing what ever they learnt that day." I offered to the parents.

"That's a good idea, my wife didn't like Shika not having time to do homework." Shikaku sounded relieved, I'm sure I saved him many head aches. The bell rang and we all said goodbye to our kids and watched them head inside chattering excitedly to each other. "So could I ask what your plan is for them all?" All the parents looked at me in such a way that if I said no I'm pretty sure they would bring out their pitch forks and torches.

"Well Choji will be doing training similar to Sasuke, working on speed through reps and sprints. Shika will be going though less intense version of what Naruto does, working on form, strength and speed, but he will be doing it through spars probably with Kakashi or a clone of myself. Ino is going to be working on her form and fluid movements through stretches and yoga, than moving on to spars. Hinata is going to have a resistance seal put on her that will help build muscle in everything she does, I also ask that she doesn't do clan training for the next few days so she can get used to it. I will probably have her sparing. And lastly Sakura is going to be learning the Uchiha style taijutsu." They didn't really care what Sakura learnt but it just felt necessary to tell them.

"Well it sounds like you have a good solid plan, I am grateful you are taking time to train Hinata and will refrain from clan training until you deem fit." Haishi told me, bowing slightly then walking in the direction of the Hyuga district. Everyone else's eye's bulged slightly at his behavior, no Hyuga clan leader bowed to any one, not even hokage. I was more surprised he agreed to not do clan training.

"I wont be getting them to spar each other until they are on more level ground with each other." I added, they were eight year old kids and I didn't believe in letting the pain be a lesson like some people did, at least not when there is such a stark difference in skills. The parents nodded. "Well I have got to go to the lab, I'll catch you guys later!" I used the fence to vault on to the nearest roof and headed off towards the hokage tower, I hadn't been to the lab in a while and maybe getting lost in work was all I needed. I was half way there when I saw someone down on the road, I stopped to see if it was who I thought.

"Hiroki!" I called down to my brother who was back in his tribal clothes, he whipped his head around in my direction than up. He smiled warmly and waved, I hopped down from the roof landing softly a few feet away from him starling a lady walking by. "Hey how have you been." He looked a little awkward, but I definitely didn't blame him, there was no pamphlet to help you know how to act when your sisters other family is murdered by her other brother. Never the less though he smiled warmly ice blue eye's twinkling.

"I got a team and have gone on a few missions already, it's pretty fun even though one of my teammates is one of those bug summoner's." He made a grossed out face, looked like we were both scared of bugs. I laughed at that and he smiled. "So how have you been?" He instantly made an 'oh shit' face as he realised that wasn't the best question to ask me right now.

"We moved to a new place if you want to come for a visit?" I offered and he nodded obviously happy I didn't break or burst to tears. We headed to my place chatting pleasantly about his missions, and I told him about the little school I had started, it took about ten minuets to reach home. "So this is where I live now." I said pointing to the produce shop.

"In a vegetable store?" he asked, his pale face utterly confused. I giggled, than led him to the stair case up to our door.

"No we live on top of it. Didn't you ever wonder what all the extra stories were for?" I asked pointing up, and he shrugged, obviously never have wondered, probably didn't even notice. I unlocked the door and led him inside. Sitting at the table, was a very miserable and sick looking Kakashi, with his head flat against the wood surface. "How you doing Kakashi?" I asked him throwing the keys on the stand next to the door. He made a miserable groan turning his head so his forehead was against the table.

"Is he sick?" Hiroki asked looking at the silver haired man like he had the plague. Kakashi groaned again. I sat down next to Kakashi rubbing his back, he clearly wasn't taking the hang over well.

"Naw just hungover." I explained motioning to my brother to sit down. Hiroki sat down laughing.

"Well when you drink your supposed to drink lots of water, it lessons the hangover in the morning." huh now THAT was a good thing to know. "So maybe on my days off I can help you with the school?" He asked looking at me hopefully. I took my hand away from Kakashi's back but the second it left he groaned, so I put it back.

"That would be nice, I can shadow clone myself but its always nice having extra people around." I started running my fingers through Kakashi's hair massaging his temples to help with the pain. "I'll make us some coffee." I said bouncing up from my chair, leaving a groaning Kakashi behind. "How do you guys take your coffee?"

"Black." Hiroki said cheerfully. "I think Kakashi is trying to say black as well." I laughed then brought over three cups of coffee placing them in front of them. Kakashi finally got up and I gasped. My god he looked horrible.

"My gods you look terrible." I exclaimed. He glared at me taking a sip of his coffee. Hiroki snickered taking the cup I handed to him. "Well, I have seven kids I am teaching right now, three are apprentices though. Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and of course my two brother. I also may be taking on two more, just so Shika and Choji have people to spar with on their level that aren't each other." I told my older brother, he nodded thoughtfully.

"Well just tell me what to do to help, and I will try my best." He smiled brightly. He really was so nice, it made me feel worse for hating him for the last year. We continued chatting for a few hours but eventually he went home leaving me and Kakashi all alone.

"You should go back to bed you look like your on the brink of death." I told him helpfully. He rubbed his eye's wincing in pain.

"How are you doing so well?" he asked putting his arm on the back of my chair.

"Pure force of will. Now come on go back to bed." I ordered but he stayed in the same spot. "I'll nap with you than." I could definitely go for a nap and we didn't have to get the kids for another four hours. He got up and I followed, he opened the door to my room plopping onto my bed than pulling himself over to one side so I could crawl in, he threw the blanket over us and we both turned to our sides to look at each other. "Tell me something I don't know about you." I whispered.

"You know everything about me though." I gave him m best 'bullshit' face and he sighed. "Let me think. Well, em. I didn't just write a simple apoval for your promotion to jounin." I raised my eye brows at that. "I can't quite remember what I wrote, but I know it was longer than even your sensei's." I smiled at that. "Now you tell me something I don't know about you."

"You really do know everything about me though." except something that would make me sound bat shit crazy.

"I highly doubt that." He said plainly. Hmmm.

"I remember the day I was born, and my whole childhood." He squinted his eye's at me. "I could show you but its not that fabulous." He nodded so I grabbed his hand bringing him into my mind, it was weird though, not how it was with Shikaku, it felt like our soul fire's mixed, his dark blue melding with my teal twining around each other. I could feel his soul, his very being fitting perfectly into mine, than we were in the memory like two apparitions on the side lines, wispy and ghost like. My mother was at the end of her labour and my Dad was encouraging her, though once she heard my cries she didn't need his words, working hard to free me. I could feel the emotions I was feeling at the time they were think in the air, I was scared, but more than that terrified. My small form, with a mop of black hair already on my head was in my dad's arms as he cut the umbilical cord, he held me in blankets in one arm as he put a glowing hand to my mother healing her what little was possible for when they were about to flee.

"Give me my baby!" My mother cried reaching her arms out to my father. My cries stopped and you could see the new born baby with far to much awareness in her eye's starring up at the man that was my father.

""it will only make it harder, Konoha Shinobi will be here right away to get her." he said holding me close, trying with all his might not to look down at me, I could see sorrow in his features as he held me that I didn't notice before. I could feel my panic flood the air, and it made me twitchy.

"She is my baby! I have to say goodbye." my mother was in tears desperately holding her arms out. I could see my father contemplate, than he handed me to her. Once i was in her arms she hugged me tight, both of them silently crying. "I love you. Daddy loves you. I wish we could have known you." My dad wiped his tears away as my mother put me down on the heap of blankets beside her and they swiftly left as I screamed. Three more people came into the memory but I quickly snapped away not wanting to see my fathers face. I couldn't. It hurt to much.

We both opened our eye's back on the bed side by side.

"They just left you in the forest." Kakashi breathed out. Some how I couldn't be angry, because of that I got my life here. And it was a good life.

"They were Ame ninja, stuck in a civil war, they didn't want me to grow up like that so they left me for the Konoha ninja to find. They thought it was the kindest thing to do for me, and they were probably right." No I couldn't be mad about that.

"I can't believe you remember."

"Well I had adult like awareness." Yuki laughed at that.

"I felt that when we went into the memory, your soul felt old." his voice was no more than a hushed whisper. So he felt that too, the weird soul melding. His soul felt so vibrant and strong, and when it touched mine it's was like it amplified it both of them burning brighter than before. I looked into his eye and knew I was in trouble, feelings crashed into me, it made me suck in a desperate breath, I wanted to look away but our gazes were locked. It hurt, it felt like to much. But at the same time it felt so good. I felt full. I reached to his face grabbing the hem of his mask pulling it down across his face. His skin was so pale, almost as pale as my own, I ran a finger across his jaw line making him shiver ever so slightly, I stopped at a small mole on the left side of his chin. An image of Shisui flashed into my mind, his face his touch. I loved him. How could I love Kakashi when I loved Shisui. How could I do this to him? Tears ran down my face. I felt gross, like a was betraying him. Kakashi's hand came to my face wiping away my tears.

"I told you I'd wait how ever long it takes, and I meant it." he whispered, I watched his lips move for the first time. "I'll always be here, I promise." surprisingly that made me cry harder.

"I feel like I'll never heal. I keep hoping that if I wake up every morning and say I'm fine I'll eventually believe it, but how could I ever be okay again." I sobbed, he kept his hand on the side of my face. "I have to much to do, I feel like I'm not enough." I cried, breath quivering as I starred at his face.

His lips whispered "you are enough" and I believed them.

* * *

TIME SKIP COMING UP NEXT! don't get to cozy because things are about to change :P Thanks everyone who reviewed you guys rock, and I really appreciate your guy's input, and Idea's.

DarkDust27, I will try to do more antics and funny scenes!

BloodyORing, I answered this in pm but I feel like I should answer it here too, I said in earlier chapters that there was no age limit on Ninja bar, you just simply have to be a ninja. She is pretty well known around the village and wears the Uchiha crest on EVERYTHING like most Uchiha's ad so thats why he didn't question her.

as for why Sasuke didn't comment one the smell, that's because she had said before when Naruto asked about it that it was something she was working on from the lab, so he would just assume that she was at the lab again. Also she changed clothes and brushed her teeth so the smell wouldn't have been so potent!

Also as pairings go, I'm keeping Kina's final pairing a secret. though I mean clearly there is something strong between her and Kakashi, but do they really seem like straight forward happy ending people to you?

Pairings for the boys, don't read into anything Kina says as a final pairing, it's mostly just teasing, I'm not going to bother with their pairings for aa while. BUT I am a die hard NaruHina fan.

Genma is kinda being a pedo, but she doesn't act like a 13 year old, so people never really see her as one, Also they didn't even switch names when they first met never mind ages :P

I'm glad people liked drunk Kakashi, I thought his lame dancing was so hilarious.

Niethazu: I know I loved Shisui and Kina, if it help I plan on showing tidbits of their relationship in dreams and stuff.

The Itachi POV will come later on, but it will happen

Sorry my chapters aren't coming as fast, but thanks for sticking around and reading :) much appreciated. And I also love getting ideas from you guys, so review or PM me if you have any ideas!


	36. Chapter 36- Mud races

"LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO!" I yelled at the nine kids as they tried to run through the mud. Kunai flew at them as they struggled through. "First one to get hit has to wear the hat of shame for a week!" Sasuke was in the front, dodging incoming Kunai and Senbon. I smiled to Genma as he let another round of senbon fly. Choji fell face first into the kilometre of mud. "CHOJI, up, up, up! Staying still means getting hit." The kids were grumbling.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOOSE!" Yelled Naruto as he tried to pick up the pace, but the mud is up to their waist, making it hard to push forward.

"Calling attention to your self gets you killed!" Hiroki yelled back aiming Kunai at him. Naruto dodged them blocking a few with his own dawn Kunai. Age didn't calm Naruto down actually I think it made him more loud and impulsive, I blamed approaching puberty. They were all eleven years old in their last year at the academy, that's why the tests have escalated.

"You always say you hated it when your Sensei did this to you!" Ino cried out. "You called him a psycho!"

"YEAH! What does that make you!" Kiba yelled angrily, both of them worked hard to dodge incoming projectiles, fuming.

"Well I'm not throwing the Kunai at you. Am I?" I gave them a wild smile, they all grumbled. "Watch out Sasuke, Shino is about to take the lead and Naruto and Hinata aren't to far behind!" Sasuke checked behind him then started moving faster. They were really only advancing at a slow walk, but it was still very entertaining. "Your parents are waiting for you so lets pick up the pace. Sakura high knees. Pick your feet up!" she looked over to me and I demonstrated, she picked up her pace and now was inline with Choji. "Shikamaru! If you come in last your mom told me she was going to have a hell of a lot of chores for you. Come on I know you can go faster." he was dead last at the moment.

"This is troublesome but Chores are more troublesome." He picked up his pace making Sakura speed ahead in an effort to keep him behind her. Coming up behind Ino.

"Kiba! What's this I thought you were the fastest!"

"I am the fastest but not in this much mud!" He yelled at me. I winked at Genma who started his assault with senbon aiming them everywhere. I looked towards my brother motioning toward the lead group, he smiled flipping a few kunai into his hands letting them fly. Hinata blocked effortlessly, the others had a bit more trouble but they all came out unscathed.

"Your parents are in view, lets lift those legs up, now is the last time to pull ahead, and the knives are going to becoming allot faster. Don't loose focus, a ninja must always be vigilant." Cheering started from the group of parents all of them cheering on there kids, the loudest being Tsume and Shikamaru's mom. "let the knives fly!" I yelled to Genma and Hiroki the both started running circles around the group jumping over the mud river we had created. All of them slowed considerably due to having to dodge. Shikamaru was now with the front pack along with Kiba Sakura was a little to behind to be counted as the front pack and just two steps behind her was Ino and Choji. "Choji your strong use your strength. Ino you got more in you than that!" They both struggled to quicken their pace, and soon enough they were all one big pack, Sasuke five steps ahead though. He hopped out of the mud river taking a few steps forward then falling to the ground laying down on his back panting. Once everyone else got out they did the same. "Good job guys! No one got hit and you all finished in about the same place!" The parents cheered finding their kid laying on the ground and congratulating them, even Sakura and Hinata's parents were here (well Hinata's dad.) it was a wonder they could recognize them to me they all looked like rock golems. I went to where Naruto and Sasuke where laying, sitting down between them. "I'm proud of you boys, you did so well! You both managed to stay at the front the whole entire race!" I said cheerfully.

"Your crazy." Naruto panted out and Sasuke grunted in agreement. I laughed loudly as Hiroki and Genma came to join us.

"Good job boys." Hiroki praised.

"I think the jonin's should have a race now!" Ino yelled , the rest of the kids yelled in agreement. Oh dear I created an angry mob. I looked towards Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza and Tsume. Tsume shrugged.

"Well I guess that's fair." Inoichi said.

"YEAH! And we get to throw the Kunai." Kiba yelled. That was hardly an issue for us.

"Jutu's or no?" Shikaku asked sounding completely unpleased. "Because if we are allowed jutsu's the race is over before it begins, Kina will leave us in the dust." Genma smiled proudly at me. I stood up starting to walk to the other side of the mud river.

"No jutsu's but chakra enhancements are allowed." Declared Ino. Thank goodness they all had a large height difference on me.

"Come on Haishi, your a jonin too." I tried not to laugh at his surprised look, but he followed. "Okay who ever wants to throw Kunai come with us the rest stay here." I instructed the kids. Ino, Naruto, and Kiba came along.

We got to that starting line all of us at the ready, Shikaku dropped a rock and we were off. The difference between us and the kids was we didn't fall into the mud. Chakra enhancements were allowed that means we could use chakra to walk on the surface. Needless to say we left the kids in the dust, I wasn't off to a good start, so I dropped the resistance seal I kept on and quickly weaved around the grown ups, sliding through Tsume's legs I took the lead, but the were close behind. Both Haishi and Tsume kept pulling ahead, but a flush of chakra would pull me back up. We landed with a thud at the finish line.

"I couldn't even see who won." Sakura exclaimed. Everyone looked stunned except for the ninja's.

"Kina won." Haishi said plainly.

"I think you and Tsume tied actually." I was fairly certain I fell behind at the last moment.

"I think Kina won." Inoichi added. As it turned out no one knew who had won. We started taking things out for the picnic as the Kids who were here went to the river to wash off. Naruto, Ino and Kiba finally showed up.

"Took you long enough." Shikamaru's mom said in a scolding voice. "Go wash up, we are going to have lunch!" No one argued. I even felt the need to go to the river and wash up. Once all the kids came back I dried them off with a wind jutsu, they all looked horrible though, hair plastered back, I wished I had a camera.

After lunch we packed up and said good bye to everyone. I was giving them the weekend off so I wouldn't be seeing any of them until Monday. Hiroki, Genma, Sasuke, Naruto, and I headed to our house together. I had hired a few genin teams to collect all the senbon and kunai for us, and someone to turn the mud river to normal ground again. Over all it was a good day, I didn't expect them all to come out without being hit. We were walking down the street to our house now, Naruto chattering away about some special ramen when we saw the last people I ever wanted to see. (okay that was really dramatic but what ever)

"Hey Kina!" Hanah Inuzuka called to me from a near by shop she just came from. My body stiffened but I turned towards her voice, knowing exactly who I would see her with, and dreading it. "How did the race go?" She asked as she neared our group. Everyone was still glaring at her partner. I smiled brightly at Hanah.

"It went really well! Sasuke here won, but everyone else was so close together we didn't even bother trying to tell where they placed." I cringed at how fake my voice sounded, even to me.

"Thats good! Kiba would be impossible to deal with if he placed anything less than second." She laughed, her face getting prettier with the action, I laughed with her feeling hopelessly inferior.

"Oh I bet! So what are you doing today? Did you guys want to come over?" I asked. Please god say no, please god say no.

"No!" Kakashi exclaimed, Hanah looked at him funny. "Me and Hanah have allot of plans to do, but maybe another time." I could feel him looking at me but I kept my eye's on Hanah.

"No we don't we were just walking around." Hanah said confused looking up at Kakashi.

"Oh well if you guys are on a date who are we to interrupt you, we will just get going now. You two have fun." I called pulling both Hiroki and Genma along. I tried to forget the feeling of his eye's on me as we rushed into our house.

"That was really awkward." Naruto helpfully pointed out. Well he wasn't wrong.

"Are you okay Kina?" Genma asked grabbing my hand softly.

"Yeah for sure, it's been a year, I just still feel awkward around them. Force of habit I think." I rambled waving my hand around dismissively. "Lets watch some tv or something, maybe find a good movie to watch." I smiled warmly at the four boys and made my way over to the couch.

It's been a year, and it still hurts to much to look at him.

.

.

Kakashi POV

We walked out of the shop her hand twined in mine. We hadn't talked much but we never really needed too.

"Hey Kina!" Hanah yelled waving her hand around to get her attention. I stiffened, slightly considered running but Hanah's hand in mine stopped me. The burnet started pulling me towards Kina and her usual entourage these days. "How did the race go?" Hanah asked, I could see Kina's stiffness though it didn't seem like Hanah noticed, than Kina's pale face instantly switched expressions to her vibrant bright smile, I noticed how she made a point to only look at Hanah keeping her eyes completely off me, though the rest of her group didn't have a problem all of them leveled glares at me.

"It went really well! Sasuke here won, but everyone else was so close together we didn't even bother trying to tell where they placed." Kina exclaimed, though it felt forced.

"Thats good! Kiba would be impossible to deal with if he placed anything less than second." Hanah laughed, I could almost hear what Kina was thinking and it hurt, I wanted to put her head in my hands and tell her she wasn't inferior to anyone, but the time where I could do that was long gone, and I certainly did a good job at fucking up the future. Kina joined in Hanah's laughter but the sound was to fake, and to forced, but even so she looked painfully beautiful.

"Oh I bet! So what are you doing today? Did you guys want to come over?" she asked Hanah.

"No!" I exclaimed without even thinking. "Me and Hanah have allot of plans to do, but maybe another time." I added quickly.

"No we don't we were just walking around." Hanah said confused looking up at me. I willed her to stop talking.

"Oh well if you guys are on a date who are we to interrupt you, we will just get going now. You two have fun." Kina said in her rambling tone grabbing both Hiroki and Genma's arms and pulling them forward without even a glance my way.

What a mess I have made.

END

.

.

KINA POV

I held on to the bathroom sink so tight my knuckles were white. I had woken up from yet another nightmare, I was glad I never remembered them, though Yuki told me that was her taking them away. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Are you okay in there Kina?" Genma asked through the bath room door. I starred at my reflection, weird, it didn't feel like me. I turned the handle of the door opening it all the way, Genma was looking down at me with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine now, lets go back to bed." I grabbed his hand in mine and we made our way back to bed. He tucked my body to him curling around me, it felt nice to have his body around mine. I focussed on his breathing, the soft puff of air against me cheek. He was comfortable to me, he felt like home. He ran his hand up and down my waist comfortingly, and I sunk into his warm embrace sighing.

"Go to sleep Kina." he whispered in my ear, and I slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

We both woke up to the boys fighting downstairs, I untangled my limbs from Genma, wishing that I didn't have brother's who fought every time they were left alone longer than and hour. Genma placed a kiss on my cheek than sighed deeply pulling him self out of bed. He was only wearing boxers so he went over to the dresser pulling himself out sweats for himself and throwing a pair of shorts from my drawer to me. I caught them effortlessly and pulled them on. We went downstairs to see what all the fighting was about, though I wasn't expecting to see both eleven year old in aprons in the kitchen, with food everywhere.

"What is going on?" I asked starring at the weird sight. Both boys jumped turning to my direction with sheepish looks on their faces.

"We were trying to make you breakfast in bed, but Sasuke wont let me do ANYTHING!" Naruto whined.

"He has ruined everything I let him touch." Sasuke said turning back to the counter. They are so sweet, making me breakfast in bed.

"Awe you boys are so cute, how about we all make breakfast together instead?" They both nodded and I headed into the kitchen to help. I tried to decipher what they were trying to make. "So what do you want me to do?" I asked the boys.

"Cut up the tomato's, neither of us could." Sasuke pointed to the counter where two murdered tomato's lay. I giggled than started cutting them up for them. "Genma can you make the coffee we don't know how." Genma patted Sasuke's head than went to work on the coffee, all of us working on our own task.

Fifteen minuets we were sitting at the table enjoying the meal we all made together, it had taken a while but we were all happy. The pain of loosing our family had dimmed and we were finally able to find some semblance of normal, we were comfortable, and it was nice. We were cleaning up the dishes when there was a knock at the door, quickly wiping off my hands I went to answer it.

"Kina, hokage would like to see you immediately." A chunin told me as I opened the door. I nodded to the man than closed the door.

"A mission?" Genma asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah probably, I'm going to go get dressed and get my packs." I ran up the stairs to my room, pulling out my combat clothes, the same black tights and shirt as always, the only thing that changed was that instead of wearing shoes I just bandaged the pads and heels of my foot. I put on my weapon pack as I hurried down the stairs, giving all three boys a kiss before leaving out the door. It took minuets to get to the hokage's office, I softly knocked on the door opening it when I head Hiruzen's voice call me in.

"good morning Hiruzen." I greeted smiling, the old man smiled back pipe in between his teeth. "You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes there is an assassination and the client asked for our two best ninja." Hokage said holding out an envelope with the details. I looked them over. Crime boss, heavily guarded at all times. This sounded like something I could take care of by myself.

"Why two? For an assassination that's pretty weird." It was reeeaaally weird to send two people for an assassination unless they were a pair, usually assassins have there own style that works best for them, so sending two who aren't used to working with each other causes clashes.

"The client insisted, and was prepared to pay." Ah, that's why hokage agreed, one assassination job, but getting paid for two, plus if the client asked for the two best, well that was going to cost him a boat load extra. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Hiruzen called.

"Okay so it will only take us seven hours to get there, and probably another six-to-eight to do the assassination, so we should be back in the next twenty four hours." I quickly calculated.

"You wanted to see me?" an all to familiar voice asked behind me, I didn't react. Of course he was the person coming with me. Hiruzen did say the two best. I should have know.

"Yes Kakashi, you and Kina will be doing a mission together." of course we are.


	37. Chapter 37- Broken promises

Warning! things get really gory . if you don't like blood and killing I suggest skipping the last bit of the chapter, and you can pm me if you want to know what happens!

* * *

"Do you have to be so damn close to me?" I asked angrily as we jumped through the forest.

"I'm five feet away from you." Kakashi answered back annoyed.

"Well that's not far enough." I mumbled under my breath. We were half way to our targets compound the whole way had been supper awkward, I still haven't looked at him, and that was the first time I had talked to him. Apparently he took it as an invitation for conversation.

"So you and Genma?" He asked voice unusually high. I stopped dead in my tracks he landed on the branch I was on.

"We aren't talking." I said not looking at him. "Especially about that. Or should I ask how fucking my best friend is like?" I took off again angry, jumping from branch to branch. I heard him take off giving me ten feet of space

.

.

Flash back

Hanah and I sat on the couch munching on cookies watching some lame movie. A hand came from behind the couch trying to steal a cookie but Hanah snatched away the box while I smacked the hand away.

"Kakashi! I said I was having a girls night! That means no boys." I ordered, Hanah laughed popping another cookie in her mouth. "We cant talk about girl stuff, or gorge ourselves on cookies if your watching."

"What kind of girl stuff?" Kakashi asked playfully. Hanah giggled.

"Things you don't want to hear so go away!" She said, we started throwing cookies at him, which he just caught and ran up the stairs.

"What a weirdo." we laughed loudly.

"I don't know he is kind of cute." She giggled. I smiled brightly. Yeah he was.

I woke up on the couch alone, snacks littered the ground. I looked at the clock, it was only midnight, I fell asleep so soon. I felt for Hanah's chakra, both her and Kakashi were in my room. She probably went there after I fell asleep and Kakashi went to keep her company, I slowly climbed the stairs walking to the end of the hall opening my bed room door. My knee's nearly gave out, Hanah was on Kakashi's lap, his mask was down and their lips were pressed together. I body flickered into the living room than fell to my knee's, I clutched my chest, it felt like my heart was ripping itself apart, I felt like I couldn't breath. I stumbled out the front door hyperventilating, I made it to the street, but I didn't know where to go so I just sat on the deserted road and cried. It was my fault really, why did I really expect him to just wait around until I was ready, that's just selfish. I never told Hanah about me and Kakashi so I couldn't blame her, the only one at fault was me, for thinking I had a claim over Kakashi, why am I even crying? He wasn't mine, we were nothing. So why did it hurt so bad. I got up wiping my butt of and headed for Anko's apartment. She would let me stay there for the night, and wouldn't over react like Genma or Hiroki would if I told her about what happened.

Yeah I was wrong. She was pulling me through the front door on my house twenty minuets later, only letting go of my hand when she stomped up the stairs. I quickly hid in the bathroom hoping that if stayed in there this whole awful situation would go away. I heard Hanah's steps as she left the house, then Anko and Kakashi coming down the stairs.

"Kina?" Anko called through the door, she tried to turn the handle but I locked it. Stupid I know they were both ninja's a locked door wouldn't stop them if they really wanted to go in. I controlled my breathing.

"I'm fine Anko, you made a big deal out of nothing." my voice was quivering. "It's fine, I'm fine."

"Kina can I come in?" Kakashi asked, I heard skin on skin as Anko no doubt hit him.

"No!" I yelled. I was sitting on the tile floor back against the counter when the door popped open. "I said no." I sighed as Kakashi came in. "I'm sorry about Anko I didn't-" The words got caught in my mouth as I looked at him and more pain bloomed in my chest. "Why?" I whispered searching his eye for the answer, but all I found was pain.

"I don't know." He whispered back.

"You said I was enough." I cried quietly. He brought his hand up to wipe my tears but I flinched away, he put his hand back down.

"I'm sorry Kina." I stood up but he stayed in his crouching position.

"It's fine it's not like I owned you, you have a right to kiss who ever you want. It was selfish of me to think you would wait around for ever." I wiped my tears and walked out of the bathroom.

And just like that, the man I loved was a stranger to me.

END FLASHBACK

.

.

"Kina can we just talk, this silence is killing me." Kakashi called to me as we jumped from branch to branch.

"If you can talk than we can go faster." I sped up the pace. A tiny part of me kept telling myself I was being stupid, we both had someone else now so there was no reason to not be friends. Right? "What do you want to talk about than?" I silently cursed myself for being so logical.

"Well it would help if you would look at me for once." I made no move to look in his direction. "Fine. How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been good, the kids are graduating at the end of this school year actually, so that's exciting." even I could hear the forced emotion in my voice. "How about you?" I asked.

"Same old I guess, I'm in the Anbu so nothing really exciting happens. Tsume is a very scary women." Hanah's and Kiba's mom was a blast. Or at least I thought so, she was just so wild and loud.

"I think she is great. But I think it's a single mom's job to hate her daughters boyfriend, or at least scare the shit out of him." awkward silence ensued. I could feel him wanting to say something. "Just spit it out what do you want to say."

"I just wanted to know how you really feel, I'm used to being able to tell, but-" he didn't finish his sentence.

"I'm okay now. " I said curtly. It was true, it hurt thinking of what we lost but we both gained two wonderful people.

"how were you then?" man he wasn't just going to let this rest was he.

"You mean when I woke up the next day and all of you stuff was gone, than I didn't see or hear from you for six month?"

"Yeah." His voice was tight and strained.

"Well I was angry and hurt. I could have dealt with you moving on, I would have eventually been okay with that. I wasn't okay with you leaving, than turning into a ghost for months. You were my best friend, and so was she, and both of you just left me." I focused on running, so my knee's wouldn't give out. I had said this all out loud before, but saying it to him hurt. It felt like my heart was pumping acid into my veins. "I went into your room every day for the first month, wishing you would just come back." I paused trying to control my emotions. "I spent so long feeling like I was the problem, hating myself, thinking of everything I did wrong, how I pushed you away. Maybe if I just wasn't so broken you wouldn't have left. When you left you shattered the progress I made, fixing myself. For so long I was holding myself together with tape and glue waiting for you to come home to us. You never came back, and I couldn't keep pretending you were ever coming home again, it tore me apart, but Genma came and picked up the pieces he made me feel pretty again, after I spent so long feeling to ugly for you. He made me feel like I was good enough to be loved." I was crying now the words were to truthful and cut deep. "when you left I could only think of everything I had lost, the loves that left my life. He helped me see again, in all senses of the word he saved me from myself. Little by little he is making me whole again." I smiled thinking of Genma's smiling face. It was hard talking about things like this and running through tree's. "How were you." He didn't say anything. "I just bared my heart to you, the least you can do is tell me."

"I don't know why I did it, kiss her- I mean. I just did it. I don't know why I left, but I couldn't stay knowing that I was causing you pain, so I left, I took back to back Anbu missions. I don't know why I'm with Hanah, I kiss her and it doesn't feel like love. She doesn't fit into my arms perfectly like you do. I've just been numb, going through motions. I felt nothing." I laughed darkly.

"You felt nothing, and I felt everything." I sighed deeply. "You shouldn't be with Hanah if you don't feel anything for her. She deserves so much more than a one sided love." We didn't talk the rest of the way letting each others words sett in. It kind of pissed me off that he had no reason for anything, I think it would have been easier to handle if I knew that he did it because he loved her, but there was no reason. That was a bitter pill to swallow. I didn't know if I even wanted or am able to have him in my life again, I had finally started to put my life back together and regain some semblance of normal. It felt like if I accepted him into my life again I would just be going three steps back. I was happy now; with Sasuke and Naruto, our family may be broken but we were comfortable. I was happy with Genma, we all were. What if letting Kakashi back into my life just messed everything up?

 _What if it made everything perfect?_

Shut up Yuki! Why are you never on my side? But her question was valid, and frustrating because how could I possibly know the right answer. Now wasn't the time to think of it though we were approaching the base of our target. Shig Banno was a crime lord who had apparently been causing a problem for the surrounding villages for quite some time, He usually stayed in his compound in the woods which was heavily guarded by his lackeys. Supposedly they weren't pushovers and actually were skilled fighters, so the best way to get to him would be sneaking in or infiltrating the compound undercover. I stopped landing softly on a branch once the compound was in our sights. Kakashi thudded beside me.

"There are so many guards." He said looking at the building in front of us. The compound was a large rectangular house, with a flat roof. All around the building were large men, doing a quick head count, I could spot sixteen on the ground and five on the roof, they had a solid perimeter, it would be hard to sneak in now, maybe once it was dark it would be easier. We could always storm the place, but I'd prefer not to kill unnecessarily, and storming the place would be the easy way out. Finding a way to infiltrate the place would be hard, but its better than massacring everyone.

"Lets back track and think of a plan." I whispered to Kakashi before heading back the way we came.

.

.

I strolled up to the compound, we had found a women on her way to the building, as it would turn out she was a school teacher who was being blackmailed into 'entertaining' Shig once she is done work for the day. Maki was more than happy to let me henge as her and assassinate the crime lord. Kakashi had to stay outside with Maki while I went in by myself, not that it mattered, we both could have done this mission solo. I approached the two guards who were directly in front of the main entrance, looking down at the ground shyly the same way Maki did.

"Come back for some more fun with the boss I see." The man on the left said, both of them laughing deeply. "head on inside don't want to make you wait for you fix." Pig. He knocked on the door in a pattern and someone on the other side opened it, and I was pushed in. The door slammed immediately and the first thing I noticed was the smell. It was disgusting, rancid, overpowering smell, like a bays locker room that had never been cleaned, I had to concentrate on not gaging or passing out (okay I was being a little dramatic) the halls were plain, wood floors and white walls, but as I was led past rooms I realized that this compound was set up like a frat house, and inside was double the amount of men than there was on the outside. So basically no room for a mistake. I had to kill Shig and get out fast before these men knew what had happened or I'd be screwed. I could probably handle twenty men by myself, and both me and Kakashi could probably take out forty-to- sixty, but the body count was nearing eighty. I'm not stupid enough to believe we could do that. The man I was following led me up two flight of stairs than knocked on a door, a rugged looking man opened it up, eye's landing on me, a disgusting look spread across his angular face. If he didn't have a psycho look on his face he could almost be considered attractive, with his shoulder length black hair half pulled into a bun, brood shoulders muscular build. If it wasn't for his eye's, the cold dark eye's of someone who enjoys killing, and causing others pain. I hated him already. The man I came here with pushed me roughly into Shig, who grasped my arm tightly pulling me inside the room and throwing me to the ground before slamming the door.

"Your late Maki, what did I say would happen if you were ever late?" He growled venomously standing over me. Well this was a problem, I guess I'm going to have to kill him right away. He grabbed the collar of the dress I had switched with Maki pulling me up, I fake fumbled letting him bring me close. It took zero concentration to start separating the oxygen from the air around his mouth, it also meant I couldn't breath since I was inches from his face, but I could hold my breath allot longer than it would take to knock him out, plus I knew what was happening so I wouldn't panic like him. Except he didn't panic he just clutched the fabric of my dress, I grabbed went to grab his wrist, but a knife stabbed into my stomach, my concentration dropped and the oxygen came back into the air around our mouths and I gasped as the metal dug into my stomach. _I'll heal y-_. Yuki's voice cut out and my mind went fuzzy. "Your not Maki!" Shig shouted throwing me down, I tried to stand but my limbs didn't feel like my own.

"Poison on the blade." I struggled with the words. Oh god this wasn't good. I tried to summon chakra but it felt watery like I couldn't hold it or mold it to how I needed. Shit.

"That's right bitch. Did you think you could fool me with that silly disguise! GUARDS!" The door flew open and three men entered the room. I couldn't flare my chakra to summon Kakashi. That meant if I wanted to live, I had to fight them off for an hour until Kakashi was set to come get me. "Kill her!" They looked at him with confused expressions, they were all as tall as Kakashi if not taller, and muscly, it's like a prerequisite to joining Shig's army of yes men was to look like you ate protein powder and fiber bars all day. Okay I need a plan.

"You think poison it going to stop me foolish man?" I giggled out as though it was the funniest thing I'd ever heard. "you think your lackeys can even hope to defeat me!?" I laughed maniacally, the four men leveled glares at me. Since I couldn't unactivate my henge seal I scratched the roof of my mouth disrupting it, my appearance changed back to my own. "I am Kina Uchiha! I can kill a thousand men without tire! I am the next Hokage! Nobody's like you mean nothing to me." Shig growled.

"Get her! She is just a kid!" He yelled to his men. Okay body try to work with me. I dodged punches grinding my teeth through the pain. The poison felt like fire in my veins. I landed repeated kicks onto one of the 'yes men', but without chakra enhancements they weren't as effective. Obviously I was going to have to play dirty, I spun around landing a kick in the man behind me, he doubled over holding his groin. I chopped at his neck knocking him out. I turned to the other two men quickly drawing a Kunai, one of the men came at me aiming a punch for the knife still embedded in my stomach, I dug my kunai into his wrist, than ramming it into his eye. I drew three more kunai, turning to the next guy. Except it wasn't just one guy, it was five. Yeah I'm probably going to die. I need a better plan than fighting them off until Kakashi got here. I could jump out the window but than I would still have the outside men to worry about, plus we were three story's up and I couldn't use chakra to land without hurting myself, it would be hard to fight with broken legs. But than again Kakashi would probably see and come help me, or hopefully. One of the men came at my, I ducked under his fist grabbing his arm and flipped him over me, throwing him into the window. The glass shattered and we all heard his scream as he fell, than nothing but silence. My muscles were screaming at me, and my vision was fading in and out. Kakashi will be here soon. I noticed a bit to late a man coming at me with a knife, I was able to move enough that it didn't hit anywhere fatal but it still embedded itself into my stomach close to my kidneys. I wanted to scream, and maybe even cry, but I couldn't show pain, so instead I laughed I reached down to the dead man with the kunai in his eye, grasping the handle and ripping it from his body. I laughed harder as my pain increased from my movement.

"you can try all you want, but it wont effect me." I charged at them, a fresh kunai in each hand, slashing and stabbing the men, except they were doing damage too, but every time I'd feel the bite of a knife I would just laugh. The more I killed the more showed up, I didn't dare look down at myself, I felt like a pin cushion but seeing it would be so much worse. Blood soaked the room and my body, my own mixing with the lackeys. No matter how hard I fought more kept coming and Kakashi still didn't come. My body was going to give out soon, it had reached it's limit long ago, I could no longer hear, my vision was shaky and I knew it was a bad sign when my body stopped hurting. I couldn't die. I had made a promise to Sasuke. I WOULDN'T DIE! I screamed throwing my two kunai into the eye sockets of two men. I reached for more knives but I was out. I pulled one from my stomach, slashing the throat of the man in front of me. I wont die! I rammed another's nose in an upward motion, killing him instantly. I crushed windpipes, slashed throats, gouged eye's out until it was me and five men, including Shig. "How foolish of you to think you could kill me" I wont die! Shig's lips moved, but I couldn't hear, and didn't much care, all I cared about was surviving. I had mere minuets until I collapsed, I needed to kill them all before that. One more push, just a little longer. I charged at Shig but the four other men jumped in-between, I narrowly missed being slashed in the throat and rammed my own knife into his chest, my aim was off so it took more effort than usual, which left me open, I tried to kick the man's wrist behind me to save myself from another stab, but his knife dug into my calf. I was thankful in this moment that my whole body was numb, I ripped the knife from my leg and in a quick fluid motion brought it straight to his throat. I quickly disarmed one of the remaining lackeys, stabbing him three times. My motions were getting desperate as I clung to consciousness, I was suddenly lifted off the ground than slammed down by the last man, I swung out with the knife in my hand slicing the back of his heel, and by his reaction; his Achilles tendon. My vision blacked out but muscle memory made me thrust upward, the knife met resistance, so I knew I stabbed him even before my vision came back. I stood up shakily, that's it, that's all my body has. I cant keep going. I fell to the ground on top of dead bodies and blood. I willed my self to stay awake, if I slept now, I wouldn't get back up. Shig's cruel laughing face was inches from mine, I tried to summon chakra, but it wouldn't come, I tried to move my hands but they stayed still, it felt like my body was already dead, and I was stuck in a corpse. I watched as Ships drew a knife, and held up my arm, the knife bit into my flesh and he sliced downwards from the crook of my elbow to my shoulder. Jokes on him, I couldn't feel it. He rested his blade on my collar bone and sliced again. He was having fun, making sure to miss and fatal places, carving me up but not killing me. His lips were moving but I didn't care enough to try to decipher what he was saying, I just watched as he sliced me up.

I was going to die. Today was the day I died. Did I have any regrets? I regret how things turned out with Kakashi. I regret agreeing to let Itachi run away. I regret not killing Donzo. Not saving Shisui. Not telling Genma I loved him before I left. I wish I told my students how proud I was of them, or telling Naruto how amazing he was growing up to be. I wish I could have kept my promise to Sasuke. I wish I could have seen them both become genin, watch them become amazing shinobi like I knew they would. I wish I didn't spend half my nights drunk. But most of all I just wish I could have said good bye to every one, and tell them exactly how much I loved them. What was the last words I said to my brothers? I don't even remember. Shig's knife was on my rib cage now, any second now, I'd be gone for good. Am I afraid? No, I don't think so, just sad. How could I leave after my brothers had already lost so much. How did I let this happen. I can't believe I'd die on a mission I thought was so easy. How could I die on a mission that should have been child's play? It was supposed to be simple with both me and Kakashi. Where was Kakashi? I wish I could have seen him one more time, looked into his eye's, tell him I forgive him. Tell him I'd always love him. That my death isn't his fault. Shig's knife was on my cheek bone now, his hand coated in my blood. I closed my eye's. I guess it's time. I sucked in one last breath before I was gone.

It was a good life. I just wish I could have lived longer.

* * *

Please don't hate me :P new chapter tomorrow I won't make you wait long!


	38. Chapter 38- last good-bye

I wonder if I'm going to be reincarnated again. I lowkey want to be a cat. Can I ask for that? I felt the familiar tug that I felt last time be fore I was born. Well here we go.

I opened my eye's and everything was hazy. Was that the sky? So pretty, I love the sky. A black shadow blocked my view, I struggled to bring it onto focus. It was a person. Silver gravity defying hair, black mask, slanted forehead protector.

"Kakashi?" I couldn't hear my own words, or feel if I really said them. I starred up at Kakashi, I wish I died before he came. His tears were falling onto my face, and he was clutching what I'm pretty sure was my hands. "Kakashi take off your mask I can't hear." I hoped the words actually formed and he could understand. He took off his mask exposing his beautiful face, I focussed on his lips trying to decipher that they were saying to me.

"Kina please don't die, please. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. I'm so sorry for everything please Kina PLEASE just live. Please." he was crying, I barely noticed he was trying to patch me up with a med kit. Not that it would help.

"I've been stabbed and sliced multiple times, I have lost to much blood, and I've been poisoned so I can't even use chakra. I'm sorry I fought for so long, I really tried to live, but my fights over now. Can you tell everyone I love them, and to be the great people I know they are. And I'm so sorry for leaving." Kakashi was still working to patch up my broken body, looking anywhere but my face but I could see his lips moving saying he was sorry over and over. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I forgive you, I want you to be happy now. I want you to be my brothers sensei, your the only one I trust." now I was just rambling. "Tell Sasuke that I said I'm not breaking the promise I made him, he may not see me but I'm still going to right beside his, and infinitely proud. Tell Naruto he has the biggest heart I've ever seen and that it is his biggest strength, he will be great...maybe I'm biased. Tell Genma I love him. Tell him thank you for making my last months wonderful." it was getting hard to breath, I suspect I had a collapsed lung. "And Kakashi, I still loved you. Your not someone you can just unlove, please be happy after I'm gone." I couldn't talk anymore my lungs wouldn't allow it, I watched Kakashi as I struggled to breath. He was talking again.

"just a few minuets, please hold on." he pleaded, eyebrows knit together as tears fell from his eyes. few more minuets till what? I struggled to say okay but stopped wen it wasn't working. "I'm not letting you die, you can say those thing to them yourself, your to strong to die." what could he possibly do to save me, unless Tsunade and several other medic nin's came through that door I was dead. I wish Itachi was here, so I can see his face just one more time, hold his hand. "Okay Kina this will save you." He was holding a small vial with pink liquid inside. He opened my mouth and poured it down my throat. Feeling came back to my limbs and I screamed, without the numbness I felt everything, every cut and stab. "Heal your self Kina heal yourself!" Kakashi yelled over my cries of pain. _Kina? What the hell happened?_ Yuki? Does that mean I can use chakra again? I gathered chakra and it finally worked, but the pain was to distracting. _I'll heal you_. Yuki whispered, and I felt her chakra pool into my body, like a thin layer of healing chakra under my skin, than all at once it worked to close wounds. I screamed louder, it hurt in an unimaginable way, the pain went deeper as she healed organs, I held on to consciousness as Yuki worked. _That will be enough for now_. I promptly blacked out.

.

.

I slowly opened my eye's, it was to bright my eye's struggled to adjust. I was starring up at a white ceiling, I tried to sit up, but my body felt rusty and achy. It was easier to breath now, but it still hurt. God I feel horrible...and hungry. I moved my head to look around the room, I was in the hospital with Naruto and Sasuke sleeping on either side of me, clutching the fabric of my hospital gown. Genma was sitting in a chair next to my bed my hand clutched in his, he was starring at me senbon in his mouth, and watery eye's. I looked towards him and smiled tightening my hand around his, he promptly got out of his chair leaned down over Naruto's sleeping body, removing his senbon and placeing his lips to my forehead, I let go of his hand bringing it to the back of his head tangling my fingers in his hair. I pulled him towards my lips. I didn't think I'd ever be able to kiss him again, or run my fingers through his hair, or hug my brothers. I lived, and now I could kiss him, and hug them and I was so happy. He pulled away caressing my face wit his them, starring deep into my eye's.

"You are not allowed to die." He whispered, than brought his lips to mine once more. I laughed against his mouth, his lips smiled against mine.

"I'll take that in to advisement." I joked as he pulled away. He lightly shook Naruto and Sasuke, I fake slept again, winking at Genma before I closed my eye's.

"Huh? Genma? Is it time to go?" Naruto said sleepily as he stirred on my right, I felt Sasuke sit straight up. I sat up suddenly ignoring the pain in my body.

"I LIVVVVEEEE!" I yelled loudly. Naruto screamed and fell backwards onto my legs, Sasuke fell right off the bed. Me and Genma roared with laughter, as they both glared at us. "Oh god! Did you see their faces!" I laughed putting my hand up for a high five from Genma. They glared for a moment longer, than they both cracked a smile, attacking me with a hug.

"You scared me." Sasuke whispered into my ear, both of them were sniffling, keeping back tears. I was surprised Sasuke was so emotional.

"Well I did promise to always be by your side, until I'm old and gross." I said to them.

"Knitting me weird things like wool underwear." Sasuke added.

"And half deaf." Naruto laughed.

"Exactly, a promise is a promise!" they pulled away from me smiling with watery eye's. "Now which one of you boys is going to get me food?"

"Your on a liquid diet. Your stomach got damaged, and you are supposed to give it a week or two before you eat solids. Your whole abdomen was cut up, your going to be on bed rest a good long while." Genma told me. "They say its a wonder you lived long enough for Kakashi to give you the antidote. They said several of those stabs should have killed you, never mind the fact that you had such extreme blood loss that it was almost impossible you were still alive." well damn. Pure force of will kept me alive. " you were basically in surgery for 3 days straight, they even brought in Tsunade to come heal you." whoa wait. Three days?

"How long was I out?!" Sasuke answered the question for me;

"Five days, though they told us to expect you to be out for a week or two." He spoke gravely. Wow five days. It felt weird to just be missing five days from my life.

"What time is it?" I didn't have a clock and the blinds were closed so I couldn't even look out the window to try and guess.

"It's around seven." Genma answered.

"Well give me hugs and kisses and go on home for dinner, I'll be here tomorrow." I said to the three boys. They all hugged me, Sasuke even gave me a kiss on the cheek which he always said he was to old for, as they were leaving I called to Genma. "Genma? Can you open the blind for me?" he opened it up letting in the soft light of the setting sun. I blew him a kiss as he left.

Somehow I lived. I should have died, I should be dead, but here I am. A little intern brought me my dinner of broth (yum) than left me to myself again. I struggled with feeding myself, my arms sere tired, it was easy to pretend I was okay when people were around, but now I was by myself, and the pain in my body was at the front of my mind. I put the empty bowl on the side table once I eventually finished and laid back against the pillows closing my eye's. I felt exhausted but I couldn't quiet my mind enough to actually fall asleep. My door opened then closed and soft foot steps came to the side of my bed sitting in the chair Genma had been sitting in. It was Kakashi. So naturally I HAD to TRY to scare the shit outta him.

"BWAHHHHHH" I screamed sitting up, Kakashi jumped up quickly than stepped backwards into the wall in fright. I laughed uncontrollably, even when he calmed down and sat again, I still laughed. Every time I thought I was calming down I'd look at his masked face and laugh again. He chuckled lightly watching me laugh.

"Well I see your feeling much better." He commented once I had finally calmed down.

"Yeah well, better than the last time I was awake, but I still kind of feel like I got trampled by sixty elephants." I said jokingly. "Thanks for saving me though." my voice turned to a whisper.

"Well you did most of the saving, I just gave you the antidote." his voice was hushed too. "I saw the man go out the window, but I thought everything was okay because I didn't feel you using chakra." he sounded ashamed. "It wasn't until the outside guards started running inside that I realized something was up, I tried to get to you as fast as I could" his words hitched. "And when I got there you were laying on a bunch of dead bodies knifes sticking out of you and he was cutting you up." maybe I should have sent two out the window. "you were dead, and he was still cutting you up." He sounded close to tears. I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I'm fine now, you saved me somehow." I soothed.

"I just did cpr, and I didn't even know if I was doing more bad than good, because your ribs kept popping, but than you opened your eye's and-" well that explained the whole collapsed lung thing. "You looked so horrible."

"Jeez Kakashi you sure know how to sweet talk lady." I joked.

"and you were saying good-bye, despite barely being able to breath, and I let you say your god-bye's because I thought you were going to die. I really did. I don't ever want to loose you like that." his voice was distressed and panicked.

"Hey, it's okay. If a few dozen knifes and severe blood loss doesn't kill me I don't think anything will, I'm here to stay okay? Your not going to loose me, not ever." well that was a stupid promise to make, but the relief in his face made it worth it. "Now I have nine kids who need a teacher until I'm out of here would you mind taking care of the classes?" He looked surprised, he knew this was my way of welcoming him into my life again. I didn't know if it would mess things up, but having him around made both of us happy. Something about almost dying made me want to make the most out of my life.

"I would be happy to." We smiled at each other.


	39. Chapter 39- Recovery

Hey guys, I just want to thank every one for reading Time! I also really appreciate your guy's reviews, I'm sorry about my spelling, I should probably get into the habit of checking over my work :P this chapter is mostly Fluff. Also if you have Idea's for the story I am totally thrilled when readers Pm me! DarkDust27 and BloodyORing have helped me allot, even if it's just getting a different view point.

Freedom its2l8: I totally agree! Hiruzen totally does these things on purpose, sneaky old man.

AyaValkyrie pointed out that I have been spelling Kunoichi, Hana, Hiashi, and Danzo wrong this WHOLE time! Thanks for pointing that out! I never would have noticed, even when I reread I just kinda skim through ..

Lol I intend to keep her final pairing a secret, just enjoy the roller-coaster and mystery :P

ALSO I AM WRITING ANOTHER STORY AT THE MOMENT! I am writing this for Pokezeb, it's a collaborative story,a dying man has been put though any experimental process in an attempt to cure an incurable disease. After an accident during the procedure he has been stranded in a new world as a baby fox, unable to tell anyone what he used to be and his old memories fading.

It's really cool! but not my idea I'm just the person behind the keys! Pokezeb is the master mind behind the idea! Check it out when you can!

* * *

The nurses sedated me so that I could fall asleep, because no matter how hard I had tried for the past few days I just couldn't get myself to fall asleep. I was scarred for some reason, last time I slipped in to unconsciousness I had thought I died, so now the thought of closing my eye's and sleeping frightened me. The drugs made me sleepy but it had been an hour and I wasn't able to fall asleep, I just laid still on the bed with Genma's hands grasping mine, with my eye's closed wait for my mind to slip away. I heard the door open, and Genma's body shift to see who it was.

"Kakashi." Genma said stiffly turning his body back to my seemingly sleeping form.

"Genma, I just thought I'd check up on how she is doing." Kakashi explained to him. "I can come back later though."

"No it's fine you can pull up a chair. The nurses sedated her so she could get some sleep." I heard a chair being pulled to the left side of me opposite of Genma.

"She hasn't been getting any sleep?" Kakashi asked.

"Not a wink since she first woke up, though she kept saying that she was getting rest and that was good enough, but the doctors finally had enough and drugged her." as he talked I could hear him slipping his senbon from side to side in his mouth, something he did when he was particularly nervous.

"Sounds like something Kina would say." Kakashi said nonchalantly, to most he would sound almost disinterested and bored, but I could hear the worry and anxiety hiding beneath that.

"Well she has changed allot since you knew her. Stop pretending like you know her." Genma's voice was angry.

"I know she has changed, but some aspects of her will always stay the same." Kakashi's words had an undercurrent of anger.

"I know she loves you, I always knew that." Genma told Kakashi. Wow I'm happy both of them think I'm asleep and I can just pretend this awkward conversation isn't happening. "I knew that long before I fell in love with her." his grip tightened on my hand, but it didn't hurt. It was more a pleasant pressure.

"Than why?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I know she loves me too. Not just because I was there after you broke her, not just because I put her back together after she felt like she had fallen to pieces, she loves me for me, for reasons I can't even pretend to understand. So I really don't care if you want to be in her life again, be her friend, because I know Kina, and I trust her. So I'm glad you want to be her friend again, just know that if you intend to come back, make sure you stay this time, because she can't handle you leaving her again." Genma released my hand and stood up. "I have to go home and get some sleep before I have to get up to bring the boys to school." he left the hospital room leaving a silent Kakashi.

"I'm here to stay this time, even if your with him, I'm okay with just being your friend." He said to me. Did he know I was awake? "I would have liked it a whole lot better if he was an asshole and I could save you from him or something." Nope didn't know I was awake. "But he is a really good guy, treats you a whole hell of allot better than I ever could. If you have to love someone else, I am happy it's him." He got out of his chair and left, door clicking shut behind him. Genma was right, I loved them both, in different ways. Kakashi's felt like fire; intense and consuming, but Genma was so much different, he was the calm in the storm that seemed to follow me every where I went, he was the protection from the cold wind, and the shelter from the pouring rain. He was comfort, he was home. I loved them both, but Genma had my heart in every way. It was so easy to love him, it felt right being with him. Their was passion with Kakashi, but there was comfort with Genma, and right now all I wanted was comfort.

.

.

I woke up to familiar lips being pressed to my forehead, I opened my heavy eye's to Genma's smiling face.

"The sleeping beauty awakens!" He said cheerfully sitting on the side of my bed. "I brought some clothes for you." I smiled brightly, thank god, this hospital gown was a little drafty in the back. I sat up wincing in pain. Apparently even after two weeks your body still hurt after being stabbed to death.

"I'm getting old." I complained creakily sitting up. Genma laughed putting his hand on my back helping me sit up.

"I'll help." he helped with the gowns ties behind my back slipping the gown off my arms. "I brought a bra but I don't know if you want to wear it." he said holding up a plain black bra.

"Ugh! God no my back hurts enough already, I'd rather not wear a boob prison." I said dramatically. Genma had brought a back hoodie on top of my head puling it down, and helped guide my arms through the arm holes. "brought me your hoodie!" I said excitedly looking down at it

"I figured you would want something comfortable for the journey home. Sit on the edge of the bed." I did as he said legs hanging off the edge, He slipped the shorts over my legs pulling me to my feet to get them all the way on.

"You should think about being a nurse, you would make an excellent nurse." He poked my nose gently, and I scrunched my face up.

"you just want to see me in a nurses outfit." He grabbed my bag that was on the bed side table than put his arm out for me to hold.

"Your but would look nice in white pants." We both laughed, as we slowly walked arm and arm out of the white prison that was my hospital room. "The boys in school?" I didn't even know what time it was right now.

"Yup they get out in an hour."

"Well lets pick them up from school!" Genma eyed me.

"Are you sure you should push it." I waved my hand around dismissively.

"I'll be fine, besides you can carry me if anything happens." I smiled brightly up at him, He just chuckled but kept walking, It would take us half an hour to get to the school at my pace anyway. The walk there was tiring, it felt like my muscles were that of a baby, which was sort of true, so many had to be mended and fixed. When we arrived Shikaku, Inoichi, Kakashi, Choza and Hiashi were already there, I waved to them with my free arm.

"Finally got let out I see!" Inoichi observed merrily.

"Yupp, boy am I glad there is only so much relaxation a person can handle before they break." I was so sick of laying in bed doing nothing, I was starting to think of prison breaks from my room.

"Well the kids will be glad your home." Choza told me laughing.

"Yea Shikamaru was telling me Kakashi is basically a drill sergeant." I laughed at Sensei's words, Kakashi just shrugged

"That's good, because if I got back and found out they were slacking, I would have been much harder on them than Kakashi is." I mimicked Anko's sadistic smile and they all laughed. The bell rang and kids started pouring out of the school, my group of student's came out in a pack talking amongst each other, when they noticed me they all came running towards me. Kakashi and Choza quickly blocked their path though.

"Kina just got out of the hospital and is still weak so you can't tackle her right now." Shikaku explained, and the two men in front of me moved out of the way. Sasuke and Naruto came to stand beside Genma and I. I turned to the rest of the kids and smiled brightly at them all, but they didn't smile back, in fact they did the polar opposite, their eye's started getting watery as they started up at me, Kiba was the first to actually cry though.

"Got something in your eye there Kiba?" Ino asked, sniffling. The Inuzuka elbowed her lightly, wiping away his tears. I hadn't let them into the hospital to see me, because as much as the cuts were all mended, medic ninjutsu wasn't magic it couldn't get rid of the scars that marred my skin. I had four jagged pink scars right over my right cheek bone down to my chin, and a slice from my left temple down along my jaw line. And my thighs and calves were a total mess of jagged pink lines. That's only what was visible, my arms and stomach were much worse.

"You know what?" I asked them, they shook their heads no. "These scars on my body aren't a sign I was weak, they are a sign I was strong. I fought for these scars, and every one is a blessing because it's something that didn't kill me. It looks scary and ugly, but I think they are beautiful, because them there means I lived." They all came at me wrapping around me in a group hug carefully. They were all sniffling refusing to cry.

"I'm so happy you are alive, and are our sensei." Hinata said, they all pulled back wiping their eye's, (even Shino, I didn't think he could cry)

"Troublesome." Shika mumbled while wiping his tears.

"Well lets head to the dojo." Genma said, and we all headed out, this time I was on Genma's back. A few years ago we had stopped teaching in our house and moved to one of the dojo's in the Uchiha district. I had also handed the Uchiha Civilian police over to the Aburame's, though out of the respect their uniforms had both of the family's crests and it was still called the Uchiha Civilian police. I had also converted a few houses to labs and rented the businesses out, it was called the Uchiha Market. I had kept the gate up, chiselling in all the names of the fallen Uchiha's. They Uchiha's may be mostly gone, but our name was no dead. We passed Shisui's apartment, and I winced. It's amazing how I was able to go into my old home, but simply walking by his place hurt. Genma squeezed my hands comfortingly. I momentarily marvelled over how amazing he was, to know both Kakashi and Shisui would always have a place in my heart yet he still loved me and trusted me. I nuzzled my head into him softly. He was great. Which obviously meant I should torture him. I licked his neck making sure to slobber allot.

"EW! KINA! Gross stop." I laughed, I licked one of my fingers than inserted it into his ear, he tried to flinch away. " Gross Kina your so mean!" Everyone was laughing now, I hooked my fingers into the carners of his mouth turning them up into a smile.

"You look happy to me!" Naruto laughed, holding his stomach and slapping his knee in that overly dramatic way he always does. Now for my last attack. I removed my fingers Laughing and started mercilessly tickling his armpits.

"KINA STOP!" He yelled laughing. "I'M GOING TO DROP YOU!" He said squirming under me, I didn't stop.

"NEVER!" I yelled at him.

He dropped me.


	40. Chapter 40- Hat of SHAME!

"Okay today is spars with jutsu's!" I exclaimed excitedly but all of the kids faces told me they weren't as excited as I was. "Okay you party poopers, it's king court. Find your partner than go against another team climbing up the ranks." I pointed to the rank boards. The partners were;

Hinata- Sasuke at number 1

Shikamaru- Sakura at number two

Naruto- Kiba at number three

Shino- Ino at number four

Choji was the person who would switch with who ever got hurt. Someone always got hurt.

"Today we have a special guest! So today their will be five teams!" Neji Hyuga stepped into the dojo, Hinata gasped. "Okay so as always you can challenge the people in front of you and behind you. You can't refuse to battle the people behind you. The bottom rank can challenge the team in front of them AND the people at number one! Jutsu battles mean no rules, except if you break the dojo you fix the dojo, if you opponent concedes you must stop the attack. If things get to intense I will step in. Also we aren't aiming to kill or seriously hurt, I may have medic nunjutsu but I am not god this is a friendly match. If anyone act's in a way I don't like they will be forced to wear the hat of shame. TILL GRADUATION!" The kids all gulped. "Okay have fun!" I said sweetly. "Neji your with Choji, you two quickly go over strengths, everyone else has the advantage of working and knowing their partners before hand." The scowling small child nodded and walked towards Choji. I had no clue why Guy had asked me to let him join in our training once or twice a week, but I figured there had to be a good reason behind it.

"Okay when you want to start your fight come to me Kina or Kakashi, and we will referee" Genma called out. The three of us stood far apart the dojo had three perfect dividing lines so it was easy to tell where to stand. "Kina the seals?" Genma smiled fondly at my forgetfulness. I placed the seal down then threw a wind jutsu at Kakashi. Nothing happened, the jutsu was just absorbed into the invisible wall. Seals were great. It's like anything you could imagine could be true. I smiled proudly.

"Kina! We want to fight!" Naruto yelled to me from the other side of the dojo, Shika and Sakura sanding beside him and Kiba.

"OKAY! Naruto-Kiba verses Shika Sakura." these four fighting would be interesting, Kiba and Naruto were both 'attack first think later' and Shika and Sakura were more for planning and tactical thinking. They stood opposite from each other waiting for my call. "Begin!" I called out. Naruto lunged towards Shika, while Kiba went at Sakura. Naruto started jumping back away from Shikamaru's approaching shadow, they he made a very big mistake. He though Shika was going for him, but he was really going for Kiba.

"Shadow possession complete." He called out. Sakura smashed her chakra laced fist into Kiba face. Kiba slumped into Shika's shadow possession than fell to the ground as he released it.

"Shikamaru and Sakura win!"

"AWW MAN!" Naruto grumbled. I went to Kiba placing a glowing blue hand on his face mending his injury's. Damn, Sakura was strong.

"Kina we want to fight next." Sasuke, Hinata, Choji and Neji stood before me.

"Sure thing." Once my battle area was cleared the two teams stood facing each other waiting my call. "Begin!" the spar started off, Neji against Sasuke, Hinata against Choji, but the Hyuga fighting style was hard to counter, so Sasuke smartly switched with Hinata, they just had to take one out and the battle would be over. You would have to be an idiot to miss the venomous look Neji was giving Hinata, than faster than I could intercept, Neji attacked ruthlessly.

"Gentle fist 64 palms!" I ran forward but every hit landed in a flurry of fists, when I got there Hinata was motionless on the ground.

"I SAID NO AIMING TO SERIOUSLY HARM OR KILL!" I aimed killer intent at the Hyuga boy. Fear crossing his face. "YOU ARE A GUEST IN THIS DOJO! YOU BRING SHAME TO YOU NAME TO YOU SENSEI AND TO YOU CLAN!" a small part of me though I was over reacting but Hinata was my favorite apprentice. "How dare you step into this dojo, and completely disregard the rules!" Everyone was watching now. "Genma get me the hat of shame!" Genma was at my side in an instant. I forcefully turned the boy around bringing his hair up than placing the cap on and using a seal to lock it in place. Neji tried to struggle. "Your behavior is repulsive. You will come here every day after your done with Guy! You will wear that cap until I feel like you deserve to have it removed. You will write me a complete essay on your actions and why you acted as you did and how you are going to remedy them. You will also be suspended from all missions except for D ranks within the city walls." I turned to Kakashi. "Take him to Guy tell him what happened and what I said." Kakashi lazily put his hand in his pocket walking towards the scowling Hyuga, in a bald cap (Hat of shame) pulling him away towards the door.

"Your really going to make him wear that." Genma asked about the bald cap.

"Damn rights I am he knew the rules, and he decided to break them." I said rushing to Hinata's side. "Her Chakra network is a mess!" I said aloud after looking at her. "I'm going to have to flush her whole network." I began inserting little bits of my own chakra into her network, slowly working against Neji's blocks.

"Sensei, your supposed to be taking it easy." Sakura said crouching down next to me. "Me and Ino can do it." It's true that they could both do this, but they could only do it for a few minuets and it would take a long time, plus they would exhaust themselves.

"It's fine, I already started and we don't want to freak her chakra system out by introducing to many foreign chakras." I told her concentrating on my work.

"Okay kids lets go to the river for a run." Genma announced placing a kiss on my cheek before herding everyone out. What was that kids problem attacking Hinata like that, he wasn't being cruel with his attacks to Sasuke, just Hinata. Weren't they cousins? But god he looked hilarious in the hat of shame. The hat of shame brings me much enjoyment. I nearly had a heart attack as Hinata suddenly woke up.

"OH DEAR GOD!" I exclaimed jumping back. Hinata looked at me with wide eyes.

"What happened?" She asked in her soft voice.

"Well Neji attacked you, in a not so 'friendly spar.'" She nodded sadly. "But he is wearing the hat of shame for the foreseeable future." I smiled light heartedly at her. She nodded looking down at her lap, she looked heartbreakingly sad, her bangs covering her face. "What wrong?" I gently place a hand on her back moving my thumb along her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"I've been doing so good. Getting so strong. Dad was paying attention to me. He is going to be so mad I lost to Neji." her voice quivered. "I was hoping that Father would stop seeing me as weak and unworthy if I kept going, but now that all ruined." A single tear fell from her opal eye.

"you didn't loose to Neji. He attacked you ruthlessly in what should have been a friendly match."

"Dad will see it as defeat. I should have been able to counter, but I could do nothing."

"Well I'm not going to pretend to know how your father is, but he is a dad, and in my experiences dad's love their daughters a whole lot. You dad is a clan head, he has to keep up a steely image, and he needs to train you to do the same, since you will inherit the clan." I explained to her.

"He says I'm not strong enough. He says he will give it to my younger sister." I fought down anger.

"Well, the way I see it, your dad is a single father. He wants to push you to be strong but he is going about it completely wrong. Dad's are weirdoes." I said nudging her with my shoulder.

"I just don't want him to be disappointed in me." her voice sounded so defeated.

"Hey he wont be. He would have to blind not to see how much stronger you have become, both as a Ninja and as a person. When you first joined my class you couldn't even look at someone without blushing or talk without stuttering. I haven't heard you stutter for years!" I encouraged. "I just got the best Idea! We will have a parents verses kids event! Than you can show your dad just how much you have grown!" She looked up at me surprised. "Come on! I know you can do it! When you spar with me you can land hits, so even if you wont beat him you can show him how far you have come!" She looked up at me giving me a small smile. "Here let me walk you home. I'll probably have to explain why Neji is wearing a bald cap." We both laughed.

.

.

"Lady Kina?" Hiashi asked as he opened the door.

"Good afternoon Hiashi!" I said merrily letting go on Hinata's hand, and she walked to her fathers side. "I just came to inform you of a few quick things. Firstly Neji Hyuga cme to train with me today, and during a friendly spar, he used a rather brutal attack, so he will be wearing the hot of shame as punishment." Hiashi looked surprised by this. "And he will continue to train with me."

"I am very sorry for his actions." He replied stiffly.

"Oh don't worry it's not your fault. Two days from now, on Friday, we will have a special event where the kids will fight their parents." I told him merrily. "I think they have all come very far, and I just wanted to show the parents." I explained.

"I will free my evening schedule for it." He told me with a small smile.

"Good! I'm excited to have you! Okay well I have to go tell all the other parents! Have a good day." I waved good-bye as I left turning back to see Hiashi placing his hand on Hinata's head messing up her hair. He loved her, just didn't know how to show it properly.

.

.

"Leave the dishes we can do them tomorrow." Genma whispered into my ear hugging me from behind. I giggled scooping a hand full of bubbles and smashing them into his face. "Oh this meant war!" He shouts wiping the bubbles away grabbing a handful from the sink. I screeched grabbing the hand towel whipping it at his hand trying to get the bubbles. He ran at me dodging the towel his bubbly hand smushing against my cheek than down my neck.

"I will not be defeated!" I cried running around the island with him chasing me. We both restock on bubbles as we run past the sink. I made sure to keep the island between us the whole time. He both stopped on either side, trying to trick the other into thinking we were running after each other laughing. Genma grabs the glass of water on the counter top throwing its contests at me. "Genma!" I screech running after him.

"Watcha going to do about it!" He yelled socks slipping on the wood floor as her runs. I scoop some of the dish water into the glass and throw it at him, while he is looking at his soaked shirt I hop onto the counter sliding across and drop my bubbly hand onto the top of his head.

"That's what I'm going to do." He laughed removing his senbon grabbing my chin and bringing me to his mouth. I smile into the kiss, pulling back for a moment, "I win." I whisper before kissing him again. He brings his other hand to my face and I back away gasping as the side of my face is covered in bubbles.

"I win!" I bring my hand to my face wiping the bubbles off.

"I feel like that was cheating." I raise my eyebrow at him. He just shrugs playfully back.

"Are you pouting?" He laughs placing his hands on my thighs.

"you have bubbles in your hair." I say in a jokingly mean way.

"You have bubbles on you face." He brings his hand to my face thumb grazing along my cheek bone.

"All gone?" I ask semi breathlessly looking into his eyes.

"Mhmm" He shows me his has with a few bubbles on it. I grab onto his hand bring it back to face, smiling as I nuzzle into it. I pull my body closer the edge of the counter top, Genma's hand leave my thigh traveling up to the small of my back. Our eye's stayed locked.

"Kiss me." I whisper to him. He grips the back of my neck bringing my lips to his. Our lips moving slowly against each other. I reach my hands to the sides of his face pulling off his bandana tangling my fingers in his soft hair. His mouth leaves mine and I almost want to pout until I feel his lips on my neck, kissing from my jaw line to my collar bones. A moan that startles even me escapes my lips as he playfully nips my shoulder, He pulls away sharply starring at me with surprised eye's, it was the first time I made a sound while we kissed. Brunching my hands in the fabric of his shirt I pull him back to me. This time he kisses me harder and deeper, pulling my tongue in-between his lips. I let out another foreign noise. He holds me tightly around the waist with one arm, his free hand holding me hair. My breath was heavy, as I urgently kissed him. We had kissed before, but I had never had this reaction to his touch. Everywhere he touched felt fiery and hot, I had never wanted him this badly, it felt like I NEEDED him. I wrapped my legs around him pulling my self closer to him, He tugged gently on my hair pulling my head back exposing my neck to him, He trailed kisses along it, I moaned as his mouth danced along my skin. I tugg at his t- shirt "off" my voice sounded husky and urgent, but he quickly pulled his shirt off leaving it on the kitchen floor. I bring my mouth to his collar bone, kissing up his neck to his ear, playfully nibbling it, gaining me a small growl of pleasure. I smile grazing my lips along his face as I make my way back to his mouth. His body tenses up under me, and he grabs my face between his hands.

"If we continue we wont be able to stop." His voice husky and low. I smile at him starring into his eye's

"I don't want to stop."


	41. Chapter 41- Back From the Dead

Every one had arrived for this evening's event. I was so pumped but by the looks on all the kids faces they were not as pumped as I was.

"Okay! Pep talk time!" I exclaimed to them. Kakashi, Genma and I were giving them all last minuet advice. "I didn't set this up to embarrass you guys, but to show your parents how talented and amazing you guys are. When you all came to learn from me, you were all awkward and weird-"

"HEY!" they yelled.

"- distracted and unmotivated. But now you are strong! Fast! Smart! Amazing little soon to be shinobi! I don't expect any of you to win, but I expect one hell of a fight, this is to show your parents how far you have come, and how far you can go!" We all cheered together. "Okay I got these specially made for you guys." I pointed to the boxes in Kakashi and Genma's hands. They opened them up to reveal nine pairs of leather fingerless gloves, the Uchiha crest on the back and the words 'Uchiha Dojo" and their names on them. "Okay put them on and it's time to join the spectators!" I said running out of the room as they tried to find the gloves with their names on it. I walked to the middle of the sparing area facing the few rows of seats.

"Okay the kids will be coming out shortly, than they first fight will be me verses Sakura. I will be taking the place of Sakura's parents." I waved to the Haruno's who looked excited and over whelmed as they always did when we did event's where they were required to come. The kids came out taking up the empty seats around their parents, and Kakashi came to referee the match since I was in this one. I stood on the left side of the arena, Sakura on the right.

"Begin!" Kakashi called. Sakura infused chakra into her feet coming at me, fist charged to hit me with a chakra laced blow. I simply side stepped out of the way, but that didn't stop her, she sent a barrage of punches and kicks until finally one hit me in the leg, knocking me a bit off balance. I dropped down with on leg extended doing a three sixty knocked her over. She had done a replacement jutsu but I still aimed a punch at "her'. A puff of smoke came up as I dispelled the jutsu, I quickly turned to where I felt her gathering chakra. I turned just as she yelled.

"Water pellet jutsu!"

"Gale force palms!" our jutsu's met in the middle canceling each other out. She built up more chakra hoping to get one more jutsu in probably. I summoned chakra and ran through the hand seals. "Wind cutter jutsu!" I yelled, releasing the wind.

"Water shield technique!" a wall of water appeared before her, protecting her from the wind blades. I smiled in pride but she wasn't distracted, she came at me with Chakra laced fists I let the spar last a bit longer before flipping her over and pinning her.

"Kina wins." Kakashi announced. I helped Sakura up and threw my arm around her and walked her back to her parents. Hiroki's chakra signature was walking towards the dojo. I signalled for Kakashi to start the next fight, excusing myself to check the door. I stepped out just as the person was approaching.

"Hiroki?" I asked, He looked up and smiled.

"I need you to meet some people, and preferably now." He asked me.

"Em yea sure...lead the way." I said "But I'll have to be back in no more than an hour give me a second to tell Genma." I ran back inside before he could say anything, gently poking Genma's arm. "I have to go I'll be back in no more than an hour." He nodded and I gave him a kiss before leaving again.

"They are just at my place right now. Roofs?" I nod, we speed back to his place, once we get there he freezes with his hand on the door. "Please don't hate me for this. I really thought they were dead."

.

.

"I have to go now." I said numbly.

"Will we see you soon?" My mother asked hopefully. I nodded blankly.

"I just have to go to this family event thing." I told them.

"Can we visit you tomorrow? Meet this boy of yours?" My father tried to joke. I nodded than robotically made my way to the door.

"I'll walk you back." Hiroki suggested coming to my side as I exited his apartment. I nodded again, which seemed to be the only thing I could do. This time we walked back normally. It had been a short visit, but exhausting. "I'm sure this is very hard for you." well that's an understatement.

"Confusing." I nodded again.

"I feel happy, and angry at the same time. Happy their back, angry it took this long." That's understandable. It took them nearly ten years for them to contact Hiroki again, and I had never met them.

"I feel confused, and...over whelmed." I wanted to hate them, and had I not looked back at the memory of them leaving me I probably would have. "It's hard for me, because I had parents, and they were my parents, my mom and my dad." I wasn't even making sense to myself now. "And I just don't see them as mom and dad." I thought for a second on how to better explain it. "I acknowledge that they are my Mother and Father, but they just don't feel... I don't even know. They just don't feel like my parents."

"I understand. I explained your situation to them before I went to get you. I also told them not to react to your appearance, but that failed." It sure did. My mother- Akira- had broken down into tears and seemed as though she wanted to hug me. "They still haven't even told e why they were gone for so long." Yeah I found that fishy.

"Well lets hope they tell us next time we are all together." I thought for a second. "Or maybe just the three of you. Who knows." We walked silently caught up in our own thoughts. "Sasuke wont like this. I'll have to say they are my aunt and uncle or something." Hiroki cringed.

"Yeah he reacted horribly to me." Another under statement. We reached the dojo and I waved good bye. I stood by the door for a few seconds trying to gather myself before walking into the arena. The fights were no longer happening and people were sitting around eating the snacks I had brought.

"what happened?" I asked Kakashi.

"We waited for you for half an hour but Genma ended up fighting them, they were okay with it since you are their teacher and all." He said blandly with his hands in his pockets. "What happened?" He asked concerned. I gave my best smile.

"I'll tell you later." I pointed to his ears so he would understand I didn't want people overhearing. I walked over to where the kids all sat. "I'm so sorry Naruto and Sasuke. I got called to help the hokage and it took longer than expected." They both smiled.

"That's okay Kina we kicked Genma's butt!" Naruto exclaimed pumping his fist into the air. "If we had fought you we wouldn't have been able to show our stuff!" I laughed and looked over at Sasuke.

"It's fine you already know our skill level." He gave me his small little smile then went back to eating.

"Hinata could I talk with you?" she passed her plate to Sakura who held it for her as she walked towards me. "How did your fight go?" She smiled brightly.

"I landed three hits and stunted chakra flow to his right arm, but he still won." she thought for a second. "I think he was impressed.

"I know he was impressed, your turning into a serious badass!" I ruffled the top of her short hair messing it up. I shooed her back towards the kids, a second later Genma appeared wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "I heard you got you your butt kicked by my brothers." He made grumbling noise.

"Honestly I shouldn't have let them hit me, they are never going to let this down." I laughed, when they told me I knew he had probably let a few shots through. "Though they had both actually hit my two-to-three times."

"They will all make great genin." I said softly as I leaned into his embrace.

"So where did you go?" he asked.

"I'll tell you and Kakashi later."

"Oh? Serious enough to call a Kina conference, should I get Anko too?" I laughed.

"Anko's brand of advice wouldn't work in this situation." her advice would be 'if they were dead it wouldn't be a problem.' not to helpful. "Well I should probably mingle before everyone goes home." He grabbed my hand and we made our way through the parents.

"Ino has improved remarkably! This was a good idea, I don't think I would have fully noticed." Inoichi told me happily. I had long since gotten over my childish crush over him but his smile still dazzled me.

"I'm glad, Ino has been working very hard." I waved goo by as I moved on.

"I never though Choji would be able to fight me like that, he was to kind hearted to really spar against me. He is very strong and fast!" Choza laughed.

"Yes Choji has gotten over his inability to spar with people close to him, but he is every bit as kind hearted, he will be an excellent shinobi."

"I'm very glad he came to study with you." Choji's mom told me.

"I'm very happy I've gotten to teach him." I bowed and moved on to sensei, when I looked at him though, my emotions took over and I clamped him in a hug. He hugged me back placing his hand in my hair.

"You alright kid?" he asked. I nodded against his chest and held on a bit longer I pulled away and smiled.

"How was your fight with Shika?"

"He has really improved, I didn't even notice his hand to hand combat had gotten that good." I could tell he was searching my face to figure out what was wrong. I smiled to Shika's mom then moved on again to Tsume. She smacked me on the back a few times.

"Eh careful I'm still recovering." I cringed, I was still really achy. She gave me a throaty laugh.

"Kiba sure has improved." Was all she said before walking away. I turned to have Shibi right behind me.

"Shino is doing very well. This spar has been very informative." He had the same monotone voice as Shino.

"I'm glad, your son is very skilled, and I am confident he will make an excellent shinobi." We both gave a small bow. I made my way over to Hiashi.

"Lady Kina." He gave me a bow which I returned. "I was very impressed with Hinata today, I just want to thank you for all you have taught her."

"Don't thank me, I just guided she did all the work, you should tell her how impressed you are with her. I find my students respond to different forms of encouragement. The boys generally respond best to insults and egging them on, where the girls need to be praised on what they are doing well. Also though, if Hinata didn't have natural skill I could never have brought her to where she is. This success is all on her!" He smiled a bit and nodded. I hoped he got my not so subtle message. Just as I finished people started to collect their kids in order to leave. I stood by the door shaking hands and wishing them all a goodnight, when I got back to the main room of the dojo I saw that the boys had already cleaned up everything.

"You guys rock! Let's head home." I held onto both Naruto and Sasuke's hand, though Sasuke tried to fight out of my grip, than stopped realizing his efforts would be futile. The five of us walked home listening to Naruto recount the fights, though Kakashi was reading his porn. Once we got home I turned to the boys. "Okay Pyjama's than bed, though if you want you can watch tv in my room for an hour." I honestly don't know why I kept the second tv in my room, I never used it. I gave Naruto a hug than turned to Sasuke questionably, he would usually walk way but tonight he gave me a hug too, than they ran up the stairs pushing each other. I waited until I was sure they wouldn't comeback down before sitting on one of the couches and putting up a sound barrier.

"My parents are back."


	42. Chapter 42-Photo Album

I clutched the counter with white knuckles as I waited for the water to boil. Genma was sitting with my parents.

"So your a ninja too?" Father asked him.

"Yepp, Special jounin." He replied kindly, Genma was so much better at small talk.

"And Kina is a jounin?" Mother asked.

"Yepp, she was the youngest jounin." He told them proudly. They made impressed noises. I poured the hot water into the teapot and brought it over to the coffee table to where we were sitting.

"Kina, why don't you tell us about your life?" She asked smiling kindly at me, she looked so much like me it was scary, the only differences being she had ageing lines.

"Em well, I spend my day's at my office, either doing paperwork or experiments. Than I pick up my brothers and students from school and we got to the Uchiha district, to my dojo and train until seven, than I make dinner. The boys shower than watch tv until nine, or homework, or go out with friends. Than they go to bed. Than I usually train, or sometimes go on a mission while they are asleep. Though sometimes I go on weekend missions." I answered mechanically.

"Your bothers sound very cute." Father said, really trying to keep convorsation going. I laced my fingers through Genma's probably holding on to tight.

"Oh they are, Naruto was my first Sensei's child, but his parents died when he was born, he was put in the third hokage's care, than when he was one he was brought to the orphange, but he wasn't treated well, so I brought him home with me one day for a sleepover, and he is still here." I smiled, and they both smiled back, it was much easier talking about my brothers. "Sasuke is moody, ever since he was a baby. He didn't like people picking other things over him, so he didn't like me much because when I was younger I was always working, so I never saw him. Every time I used to hold him he would cry. He is really cute though, supper cute." I gushed.

"Yeah but he is pretty bratty, he hated me for a week after we started dating. Nothing but glares." Genma and I laughed at the memory.

"I'd love to meet them." Mother said softly.

"Well that might have to wait, but I can get you a photo album so you can see them." I said standing up to get the photo albums from the living room closet.

"Do you have and pictures of your self from when you were young." Father asked wearily.

"Um, yes those are up in the attic." Those photo albums had my parents and brother in them.

"I'll get them." Genma said walking past me kissing my shoulder softy as he passed. I grabbed the three recent photo albums of me Kakashi the boys and Genma. I sat next to my father and opened it up.

"This is Sasuke's ninth birthday." I pointed to a picture of a straight faced Sasuke in front of a birthday cake, all eight of his friends round him and me with my chin on his head smiling. "And this is Naruto's ninth." Naruto was standing on his chair smiling happily and everyone else was cheering. "this is one of Naruto's pranks on Sasuke." A picture of Sasuke drenched in paint. "this is Naruto cleaning up after his prank." A picture of Naruto cleaning up paint of the floor still smiling. "This is new years." This one had Kakashi in it. "This is the opening of the Uchiha Market, and this one in the reopening of the Uchiha Civilian Police." We had gone through a full album by the time Genma brought down five albums.

"This is when you were a baby." Genma said handing me a black leather book than sat beside my mother. I opened it up.

"This is me and my twin brother we always slept together," I was looking at the camera with big blue eye's while Itachi slept next to me.

"You were so cute." My mother said looking at a picture of me by myself sitting up, curly hair to my shoulders.

"You can keep that one if you'd like." I slipped it out of its place and handed it to her, she ran a finger over it smiling, she handed it to my father and he looked at it. "This is my first day walking, and Itachi's first word." I was standing behind Itachi holding his head to look at the camera. "this was my first day of training." I was wearing a small version of the same clothes I wear for combat.

"You were so young." My parents exclaimed.

"I matured fast." I went to the couch opposite of them as they continued looking through the albums, they would occasionally laugh. Genma kept looking up at me worriedly, These were in the attic because no one had wanted to look at them.

"So what happened to your family." Dad asked softly. My jaw tightened.

"My twin brother killed them." I starred into my tea cup, I hated saying that, he didn't kill them Danzo did, but I still hadn't been able to get dirt on him, even his root members had seals to stop them from talking about him, so I had to keep saying this lie.

"I-I'm so sorry." Mom said sounding like she was trying to hold back tears.

"It's no one's fault." I tried for a smile. "I've had a hard life, but a good one." They smiled sadly, their wrinkles more noticeable now.

"So how did you get those scars if you don't mind me asking?" Dad asked. I looked at the top of my hand which had a jagged line on it.

"I went on a mission, I had been to cocky, and so had my partner. I got poisoned, and it made my chakra unusable and it should have paralyzed me, I managed to fight off all my attackers except I passed out before I could reach the last one. He ended up killing me, but my partner resuscitated me and gave me an antidote so I could heal myself enough for him to bring me back to the village." I skimmed over allot, but they didn't really need to know.

"That sound horrible." My mother placed her hand to her mouth.

"I didn't feel pain, due to the poison he gave me." This seemed to help a bit. "And I don't mind the scars." I ran a finger over a scar on my cheek. "So I found a town house like this one a few houses down for rent if you guys want to stay in your own place, instead of Hiroki's?" I wasn't sure if I wanted them to stay, but I also wasn't sure if I wanted them to leave either.

"We don't have money." Dad said.

"Well I can pay." I told them.

"No, no we can find jobs." Mother said quickly.

"It's fine, I am probably the wealthiest person in the village, it's no problem. I can help you find jobs though, but you guys don't need too get jobs, I don't mind paying." I thought for a second. "You both were ninja's right? I could talk to the hokage?"

"Well I think we are ready to retire from that work." my mom said with a small smile. "Your father could work at the hospital though." She said looking at him, he nodded in agreement.

"Okay well I can pay for the place for now?" they hesitantly nodded, I'm sure living in Hiroki's one bedroom apartment was uncomfortable. "Where is Hiroki?"

"He had a last minuet mission." Dad said stiffly. I felt like they weren't telling me something.

"Oh okay well lets go check out the place." I stood up pulling Genma with me.

.

.

I laid with my head in Genma's lap, relaxing as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"That was...weird." I said softly. When we were helping them move, they wouldn't let either of us touch their bags. I sat up quickly. "I need Kakashi." I jumped up with Genma following.

"You stay here and relax, I'll go get him." He grabbed him everyday jacket then left out the door. I fell back on to the couch. Maybe I was just being paranoid, but they still didn't tell me where they had been for the past ten years, in fact they didn't tell me anything about themselves. They wouldn't let me touch their bags. I bit the nail of my thumb, why else would they come here if not to see me and Hiroki. Could they be working for another village, no because then they would have wanted to be a ninja. What were they playing at? Genma and Kakashi entered and I sat back up as they sat down.

"Okay so, my parents are..." I struggled to find the right words.

"Suspicious." Genma supplied.

"Yes suspicious, I need you to follow them, or get your dog's too. They don't know you so they might be less aware." I explained. "But only if your available." I quickly added. Kakashi thought for a second.

"And your sure your not being paranoid?" He asked.

"No I'm not sure, but they still haven't told me where they have been, and when we were helping them move they didn't let us touch their bags, they acted defensive." I explained.

"And they asked Kina allot of questions, which seemed normal, but now that I think about it, most people would have been slower and ease into things." Genma added, I didn't even think about that. Kakashi seemed to be in deep thought again.

"Okay but I have a better guy for the job. And don't worry he is trust worthy." He added before I or Genma could ask.

"Well if you trust him okay. But be sure he is careful, my mother has mine and Hiroki's eye's so I assume she has our blood line trait." Even though me and Hiroki didn't know how to control it, I had a feeling she did. He nodded than stood up. "We are picking up the kids in an hour if you want to stay?" I asked him, he smiled than looked to Genma beside me.

"I'll meet you guys there, I have to go free that guy's schedule." He walked towards the door. "Wait how do they look?" As if we all forgot about that tiny detail.

"My Mother looks like me, except in her early forty's and five inches taller, she wears black pants and the same weird skirt thing that Hiroki does, and a long sleeved blue shirt with tribal stitching on it. My father has black long hair, brown eye's, same pants and skirt thingie and a black long sleeved shirt with a blue vest, the back of his vest had feathers stitched onto it." I explained. "They stand out." I laughed.

"Well than it shouldn't be a problem." He waved to us as he left.

It felt weird, getting someone to spy on my parents. It almost felt like I was betraying them. I wonder what Hiroki would think.


	43. Chapter 43- Graduation!

**Oh my gosh I'm so sorry guys I haven't updated for like 5 days! things just got crazy, thanks for reading! feel free to pm any Idea's or things I should change, I love hearing from you guys! Thanks for the Follow's, fav's and Reviews! much appreciated!**

* * *

I geared up for the first time since my last disastrous mission, still in my same old black pants in shirt I had been wearing since I was two, I bandaged my hands carefully wrapping each finger slipping a pair of leather fingerless gloves over them than moved onto my feet. I strapped on my weapons pouches and headed out, Kakashi was already waiting for me outside.

"It's been a while since we did this." He said slipping his book into his pocket. We were slipping into the root, after all these years I still hadn't found a slid way to bring Danzo down.

"well lets just try not to die." I laughed, even though the comment was deadly serious. We walked down the dark deserted streets. "ready?" I asked Kakashi, he nodded firmly, we both placed masks over our faces jumping onto the roofs headed straight for our target.

.

.

I punched a tree splintering the wood.

"Still nothing!" I growled. Dawn was breaking, we had sneaked around the root for hours, searching for anything, but still we came up empty. "I can't handle seeing him free with so much control, while Itachi is listed as a rouge!" I yelled. Kakashi's hand rested on my shoulder.

"We will find something." He said softly. I wasn't so sure he was a careful man.

"His secrets have secrets! I can't take him down like this." I was getting really tired of seeing my parents true killer walk around like he owns the place. "I wish there was just someway I could kick him out of power, I'm sure if he lost what control he has he would be desperate to get it back and slip up." Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets.

"There is a way, you could take up your title, no one would think it was weird if you did a full regime change." I'm pretty sure people would mind. Having read my thoughts he explained. "Well we are entering a new time, the elders are programed for war, the new generations want peace, it would make sense for you to switch your advisers." I thought about his words.

"I could switch them out, keep Hiruzen, Shikaku. Bring in Tsunade, and Jiraya. People who know war but want peace." That could work.

"Than it would only be a matter of time before Danzo slips up, trying to get power back." Kakashi added.

"That would work." I paused lost in thought. "I need sometime to think this over, now would be a bad time to take over, we are hosting a chunin exam in four months." He nodded.

"Lets head home."

.

.

Tenzo, Hiroki, Kakashi, Genma and I sat in the living room. I need girlfriends, I thought mildly- girlfriends who aren't certifiably crazy I added thinking of Anko.

Your certifiably crazy, I'm living proof.

Shut up Yuki! You just my twisted conscience, conscience's are perfectly normal. I reasoned, she just snickered.

"Your Dad keeps disappearing, and I still can't track him, though every time, someone at the hospital swears they have seen him." Tenzo reported. I nodded, why did they have to be sketchy, they were so nice I wanted to trust them, but they acted so bipolar every time me or Hiroki tried to ask about their past.

"And every time He does, Mom acts really irritated and jumpy." Hiroki supplied, he spent more time with them, I still had never been alone with them.

"I joined Tenzo to track him this time, and pakkun said his scent was every where, it was impossible to tell which one was really him." Not even Kakashi's dogs couldn't track him.

"Smart, if he knows he cant erase his scent, he creates so many you couldn't hope to track him." Genma sighed.

"I would almost say they were completely normal citizens if it wasn't for what you guys report." Tenzo admitted.

"We have been on them for months and still nothing other than they are sketchy." I sighed, why did all my important personal investigations always end in a stale mate. "Well thanks guys, I don't think continued surveillance will get us anything more than frustrated, beside we have graduates to go see! Tenzo you can come to if you want?" He seemed to mull this over.

"Better not but thanks Lady Kina." I smiled to him as he got up and left.

"Well let's get going!" Genma said happily reaching his hand out to help me up. We knew they would all pass, even Naruto, I had taught him shadow clone, he had to much chakra to do the level E clone jutsu. He had studied hard to make sure he would pass his written test, though he probably wouldn't

do that great. I linked my arm through both men's as we walked down the street.

"All my little students will be graduating today! Now they will Kakashi's little students!" I said merrily skipping while holding their arms, Genma smiled watching me.

"Well you still have Neji." Kakashi reminded me.

"Right, that little emotionally constipated child." I couldn't get through to that child no matter what I did, lecture him for hours, still no change, act painfully sweet to him, still wont budge an inch. He still has some sort of grudge against Hinata but wont tell me what it is.

"He will come around eventually, maybe you just need to put the hat of shame back on him." Genma suggested.

"You just think it's hilarious when he is bald." I snickered.

"That's because it is hilarious, especially with his eye's." Kakashi laughed as he spoke. It actually kind of scared me, that's why I took it off. I locked my elbows and brought my knee's up to my chest suddenly. The both of them gasped and the suddenly dead weight. "What are you doing!?" Kakashi exclaimed getting a better hold on me.

"Swing me!" they both laughed and swung me. I laughed too, mostly at the looks people were giving us.

"Kina, your going to be the weirdest hokage ever." Genma laughed I planted my feet back on the ground.

"I'll just cute to death all our enemy's." I shrugged, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"you think that would work on the cloud?" Kakashi asked. I turned to look up at him eye's wide sporting my best puppy dog face, Kakashi seemed taken aback.

"Mr. Cloud Kage, if you attack me I will rip your man bits off your body." I said in a cutesy voice, than finished with a smile.

"good lord Kina I think you may rule the world." Genma said laughing at Kakashi's mortified face. The silver haired ninja grunted in agreement. "You still need to pick up something to wear to the graduation party tomorrow." Genma reminded me.

"Ugh! Why did I decide to have a formal party." Getting all the boys a suit was hard enough, I totally spaced about my own clothing. "I'll have to go get something that already made." most of our clothing was tailor made, we told the seamstress what we wanted than she would make it, but there wasn't anytime for that so I'd just be in a plain dress. Not that I really minded, but Kurenai, Hana, and Anko would be there looking hot and the girly side of myself didn't want to be over shadowed.

"Well than I guess it's a good thing Genma the boy's and I picked you out something." Kakashi said happily.

"Oh good lord, it's not revealing is it." A image of me in a see threw lace dress came to mind.

"You know I don't really know, we gave the lady your picture and said we needed a formal dress." Genma said thoughtfully. "I'm not even sure which colour it is, since I said dark blue, Kakashi said black, Sasuke said deep maroon, and Naruto said orange." I cringed. Ohh god anything but orange. I've never worn a bright piece of clothing in my life.

"I swear to god if it's orange I'm burning it!" I growled.

"If what's orange?" Shikaku asked, as we reached the school yard where he was already waiting with the rest of Ino-Shika-Cho.

"Kina forgot to get her own dress so we got it or her, she is just worried we picked her something ugly." Genma laughed poking me lightly as he spoke. I smacked his hand away and unraveled my arms from Kakashi and his to embrace my old sensei.

"I'd be worried too." Inoichi agreed. I went to hug the other to men too, they seemed surprised but hugged back.

"I'm so excited!" I whooped, making the adults all laugh. Though I couldn't really ignore the small part of me that wished the boys would ever become ninja, I'd rather have them live boring lives, than this one, that hurts so much more.

"They will all do great." A new voice said behind me, I turned to see Hiashi. I wrapped my arms around his neck earning myself collective gasps from everybody. Hiashi held his breath in and stiffly hugged me back, I giggled and backed away smiling at him, his cheeks were flushed, I laughed a bit at how much he looked like Hinata like that.

"All your children rock, I'm sad I wont be seeing them everyday." A hand appeared on my head and messed up my hair a bit, I Looked up to see Tsume and smiled. "You had best be coming tonight Tsume!" She growly laughed.

"It's my sons graduation party! Of course I'm coming Hana even got me a dress when she got her own." She laughed slapping me on the back roughly. Oh right Kakashi's girlfriend, I didn't even know if they were still together. What ever it wont be weird...hopefully.

"So how many people are coming again?" Genma asked, we had a caterer bringing enough food and drinks for fifty so I'm sure we will be fine.

"We wrote it all down for you already." Inoichi said handing me a paper, Genma appeared over my shoulder to see too.

Shika- Mom, Dad, Uncle, Aunt, Cousin.

Ino- Dad, Cousin, Uncle.

Hinata- Sister, Dad, Uncle.

Shino- Mom, Dad, Cousinx2

Kiba- Mom, Sister, plus five ninken

Cho- Mom, Dad.

Sakura- Mom, Dad.

Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Hiroki, Anko, Genma, Guy, Neji, Lee, TenTen.

"Wow forty." Genma whistled.

"Should be one hell of a party!" Tsume exclaimed excitedly.

"I warned the neighbors also, that we were having a graduation party." Inoichi reported.

"Oh good I was going to do that before-" My sentence got cut off by a horde of cheering children, I started whooping for joy it took a few seconds but the other parents did too as we waited for our kids to make it through the crowds. Sure enough all nine of them came forward holding their forehead protectors, happily waving them around. It made me remember Shisui and Itachi's graduation. Naruto ran up to me yelling and jumping.

"I PASSED! I'M GOING TO BE THE GREATEST NINJA EVER! BELIEVE IT!" He shouted wrapping his arms around my waist. I laughed and hugged him back.

"I believe you!" I laughed crouching down so I could hug the hyperactive boy properly. I let go of him so he could show off to Genma and turned to Sasuke . He wasn't yelling for joy or smiling like the other kids, instead he was starring at his hitai-ate like it was a weapon. Though to him it was, it was the next step to killing Itachi, but to me it was motivation to prove Itachi's innocence. I reached out and pinched Sasuke's cheek, he gave me a 'for real' look but than extended his forehead protector for me too look at smiling small. "I'm so proud of you!" I pulled him into a hug.

"Gross Kina." He complained trying to free himself from my embrace, I smooshed my face against his until eventually he stopped fighting and wrapped his arms around me too.

"Well lets go home guys we have to get ready!" We waved to the others and the five of us left towards home, I held tightly to my brothers hands softly humming as we walked.

.

.

"Okay boys! When I get back I expect you to all to be in your suits and the place to look the exact same!" I yelled to the four of them as I left to the store to pick up my mystery dress. The decorating crew had just left and the caterers had just shown up as I left, everything was n track for the party at eight except for me of course. I only had an hour so I decided to take the roof tops to the store. As I walked in the old lady squealed.

"Oh good your here! I'm so excited to see the dress." she began pushing me into the change room than threw a dress at me slamming the door shut. After a few moments of trying to figure out what happened I began pulling on the fabric. I have zero fashion sense so I don't know what sort of fabric it was, I just new it wasn't silk or cotton. It was a floor length black dress with swirly designs on the bottom foot of fabric though it was such a dark blue you could hardly see them. The dress was a mid turtle-neck, tank-top- with a oval cut out of my cleavage which also meant I'd have to wear a proper bra instead of a sports bra. The waist was tight and had ovals cut out on both of my sides to my bra line down to my hips leaving about four inches of fabric in the middle of my stomach. The dress was tight till around my mid- butt than flowed downward. This dress left nothing to the imagination. Though I had to admit I looked good, the dark material against my pale skin, though I would feel better if it had less holes. I shrugged at me reflection and stepped out. The lady gasped. "You look so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Kina?" I turned to find Kurenai stepping out of a change room in red dress with a low V-neck and a white waist wrap covered in vines.

"Hey Kurenai you look beautiful! Did you forget to go dress shopping too?" I asked, she blushed.

"yea I did, and thanks, you look fantastic, you should wear red lipstick with that." she suggested.

"That what I was thinking but what if-" and all of a sudden make-up was being forced onto my face, and Kurenai and I were half an hour late.

.

.

We rushed up the stairs and into the house. I don't think I can begin to explain how uncomfortable it is to have forty eye's on you at once. Like literally all conversation stalled as we entered, I had to fight the urge to wrap my arms around myself.

"Hey sorry we're late guys, we got held up." I explained, No one said anything just continued to stare at us, I looked behind me at Kurenai, she looked so confident and beautiful. Genma stepped forward smiling brightly at me.

"You look beautiful." He whispered as he grabbed me around the waist and led me into the crowd. People began to talk amongst each other again, and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Take on an army, I'm okay with. Wear a dress and get starred at- no thank you." I joked under my breath to Genma. He squeezed my waist slightly thumb running along my bare skin sending a shiver through me.

"You have to do your speech." He reminded, it was only then I realised he was leading me to the kitchen in front of the crowd. We had removed all our furniture except for the table which held food and drinks, and the back counter where the DJ was set up. The island was where I would stand to give said speech. "the things I'm going to do to you tonight." He whispered into my ear as he lifted me onto the counter. I felt a flush run to my cheeks as I stood up, everyone stopped talking and looked towards me quietly.

"I've been teaching your kids for four years, and it has been an honor, and truly a pleasure. They are all so wonderful and hard working. At first they were just students, just the new generation of Shinobi that I wanted to train to be the best, but now they are family, and you are all friends." I looked down at all the smiling faces of the grown ups, than to the Kids who were all in a group. "Today you are no longer my student's, but my comrade's, watching you all grow into the people you are today is one of the greatest honors I can think of. The life of a ninja is hard, and so many times I've wanted to save you all from it, but your strong, pure hearted, and amazing kids, and I know you will be the strongest generation this nation has ever seen. I believe in each one of you, and I know what ever you face you will get through it, and if you can't get through it yourself, I will always be here for you." Ino and Sakura were teary eyed. "Now just because you have your forehead protectors I still expect you to come train with me when ever your not on missions or training with your new teams." They yelled in agreement. "Now everyone put on your hitai-ate's with me." Genma handed me my forehead protector, and all at once all of the ninja in the room put on their protectors. Every one began to whoop for joy. The village alarm went off, as Genma was placing me back on the floor. 'all Jounin and chunin to the hokage tower asap.'

"Okay Chunin and Jounin are getting called, everyone else just stay hopefully its nothing big, but be ready to evacuate, and don't leave this house." I yelled as I made my way out the door picking up my pouches off the door side table, cutting a long slit along both my legs to strap on my thigh pouches. "Wait Sasuke, Naruto lead people to the weapon's and scroll room." AKA Kakashi's old room. I headed out by myself since everyone else needed to supply first. Kakashi appeared at my side followed by Inoichi and Shibi. "We are going to look interesting." I commented looking down at my dress, than to Kakashi. I nearly gasped, he looked so good, he was wearing a black suit with a dark grey vest under than a black dress shirt underneath. Hot damn. Wait no focus.

"This will most certainly be the most attractive mission." Inoichi joked. I could hear more people behind us. We all landed softly in front of the tower, all the other gathered ninja gasping as they took in our appearances.

"Mizuki, has stolen the scroll of sealing fro my personal residence, he is on the run with it, we are not sure which direction." Hiruzen explained, looking over my group smiling a bit. "Kina would you like to take over the search?" He asked, in that way where you can't actually say no.

"Of course lord hokage." I bowed to him, he tipped his hat than went back inside. " Okay every jounin take a group of four chunin, Guy's team search north, Shikaku- south" Ten minuets I headed out by myself. I was out of the village, hopping along trees with my awareness spread as for as it could go. It didn't seem real to me that someone would actually betray the leaf, the last on to leave that I knew off was Orochimaru, but he was crazy. Wasn't Mizuki a Sensei at the academy? A chakra appeared within my awareness behind me. I turned and threw Kunai, than quickly threw more to knock my last ones out of the way.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I asked the kids behind me on different branches, Sasuke and Naruto leading them. "I could have killed you! We had set search parameters you can't just join a mission that's already underway, or else the increased numbers screw up the all ready laid plan!" I scolded.

"We're sorry but we wanted to help!" Naruto complained. All of them looked like kicked puppy's.

"Kina there is someone straight ahead." Hinata reported, Byakugan activated. I noticed three more kids added to the mix, Ten Ten, Lee and Negi, they had all been genin for a year, but I didn't know their skill level, except for Negi's. I sighed.

"Okay fine, but he will have a large scroll, No damaging it." I conceded. "Hinata up front with me keep an eye on the target." I started running forward. "Shika, use your shadows first opening you see, no big jutsu's. Our target is good with genjutsu don't believe anything you see and if you see someone else stuck in a genjutsu, you all know what to do. I want Sakura, Sasuke, Choji, Kiba, and Naruto to be the first line of attacker, Shino you are support, Ino you heal any injured. Hinata stay back ready to take over for someone, Guy's team, wait for further instructions." I yelled back to them. "In case you haven't guessed, I'm letting you guys do this by yourself." There was a bunch of gasps, but no one said anything since we reached a clearing which a white haired man was trying to cross. I threw a marked kunai, it sailed passed him, I quickly activated the seal and teleported in front of him.

"So they sent the Calvary." Mizuki laughed coming to a halt. "I didn't know I was such a big deal." H smirked.

"Oh we don't much care about you, but that seal on your back is a big deal, you traitor." I hissed out. "Though I'm not your opponent, they are." I pointed to the group of genin behind him . He turned and laughed.

"Your kidding right, a bunch of children." He threw his head back in laughter. Sasuke hid behind Naruto as he weaved signs, Naruto stepping out of his way at the right time for the flame ball to explode towards Mizuki and also me. I body flickered behind the group of kids. The first line of attacker started to run around Mizuki flipping around him, landing kicks and punches. Sakura came in slamming her fist hard into his face, he poofed into smoke leaving a log in his stead, the real Mizuki appearing beside Kiba grabbing him by the throat and throwing him aside. Ino and Hinata were beside him right away dragging him away. Hinata joined the circle and Ino quickly healed Kiba, who was on his feet in a few moment, and angry. The man started dodging Shika's shadow. Hinata advanced seeing the good timing, her gentle fists aimed at him, one attack landed at his shoulder so weaving signs would be impossible now. Naruto and Sasuke took Hinata's opening, going after the man in fluid motions, both of them back up having landing five hits. Kiba and Akamaru ended the fight with fang over fang. I body flickered beside him, ripping the scroll off him, and tying his hand behind his back, hefting up the man to his feet.

"Come on Naruto, don't you want revenge against these villagers, they all hated you for what's inside you." Mizuki asked starring at Naruto who grasped the scroll I had just thrown.

"What's inside me?" Naruto asked. I lifted quickly channelled chakra to my hands and released capias amounts of melatonin in him.

"Well the ni-" He slumped in my grip.

Well shit.


	44. Chapter 44- The birds and the bee's!

**This chapter is mostly fluff! fare warning for people who don't enjoy fluff!**

I stood awkwardly on the pedestal as they clothing lady measured me, Kurenai looking over the old women shoulder.

"I was thinking have her wear a skirt like her brothers, but black." Kurenai suggested, the old lady smiled brightly.

"And black spanks underneath so she can show off those toned thighs and a-" I squeaked cutting her off. "Do you use tanto blades?" The old women asked.

"I can use them pretty well, I just don't." they both nodded up at me going back to the sketch

"double tanto strap criss-crossing across her chest." Kurenai mumbled. "What were you planning for the shirt?

"Long sleeved black Haori, loose sleeves, tight everywhere else." She reported.

"Lots of cleavage with ninja net underneath?" The red eyed women asked.

"Exactly what I was thinking, and instead of bandages for her legs she can wear dark blue thigh high socks." I felt like a barbie doll, I realise I said dress me how ever, but I thought they would at least ask me what I thought. "Best of all I have everything here, I just need to stich the skirt up a bit." both of them bustled to the back room, Kurenai came back a few seconds later with a heap of clothes.

"Strip." She ordered. I was going to protest but I had a feeling if I didn't take my clothes off myself she would do it for me, I removed my shirt, trying not to look as embarrassed as I felt standing in nothing but my bra. I stepped out of my pants, Kurenai scoffed. "Do you wear anything that isn't black even your underwear are black." I laughed sheepishly grabbing the small pair of spanks, which were smaller than my underwear and pulled them on, tucking the fabric of my underwear under the spandex. I looked at the back of the haori and smiled, the Uchiha crest decorated the lower back, I pulled it on using the ice teal tie Kurenai handed me. I pulled the socks on next they also had small ties at the top so they wouldn't fall down. Overall it was extremely comfortable, even the shorts, the Haori top was much shorter than what I was used to, when I lifted my hands up my stomach would show, exposing more ugly scars. The tops of my shoulders and down to my elbows where laced together, than the sleeve fanned out a bit, but not enough to be troublesome. The cleavage wasn't so bad actually I actually like this outfit, even without the skirt.

"Here we go what do you think?" The old seamstress asked, the skirt was almost exactly like my brothers, she even had a few inches of tribal print sewed in at the bottom in ice teal stitching. The wait was a simple black strap no bigger than a belt with two six inch wide pieces of fabric hanging from the front and back.

"Its beautiful!" I exclaimed, she handed it to me and I slipped it on using the ties at the sides to fasted it in place, next they tossed me X shaped tanto straps, which were empty right now. I looked at my reflection smiling. "Thanks so much guys, I had been wearing the same outfit since I was two, seemed time to change things up." I smiled sheepishly as I hopped off the pedestal, I quickly paid for the clothing than Kurenai left the shop going to the near by Dango shop.

"I'm sure Kakashi will love your new outfit!" Kurenai stated as we waited for our orders. I looked at her oddly, didn't she mean Genma? "I saw you on the graduation party, when we walked in you scanned the room, at first I thought you were looking for Genma, but your gaze slipped past him." did I really do that?

"Uhhh, well I was just looking at everyone, I just felt embarrassed." I explained flushed.

"I'm not judging you, just saying what I noticed." She shrugged smiling at the waitress who brought us our tea and food.

"I'm with Genma." I said the words mechanically.

"Ya I can tell you love him, but maybe you love both of them. Maybe you love Kakashi just a bit more?" I looked into my tea as though it held the answers, I knew I had strong feelings for both of them, I never compared which one I felt more for, I just assumed Genma. But maybe...

"Maybe... Speaking about men-folk, Don't think I missed Asuma undressing you with his eye's the other night." I said slyly looking at her as I sipped my hot tea. She blushed brightly popping dango into her mouth.

"This remind me of our conversation when we were young, at the chunin exams." She laughed, that felt like forever ago.

"Love was so much simpler back then, I knew who I was going to be with for the rest of my life, and I loved him. Now I love two different men." I slammed my head into the table. "I wish I was cold and bitter and felt nothing." I whined making Kurenai laugh.

"Well like you told me, you can never be one hundred percent sure when it comes to these things, at least not at first."

"It's not like I can just test how dating Kakashi would be like, there are too many variables in this equation." I grumbled, if only love was as easy as a science experiment. "Hey wern't you supposed to meet up with your new genin team?" I asked her, Kakashi was testing my brother and Sakura right now.

"I passed them yesterday, I knew I would, even if I tested them." I smiled, hell yeah Shino, Kiba, and Hinata made it. I knew Ino-Shika-Cho would too, the only group I wasn't sure about it was My brothers.

"I tried drilling team work into my brothers, but Naruto doesn't like to be shown up by Sasuke, and Sasuke thinks the other two are lesser than him." I had gone out today in hopes of distracting myself, Genma was on a mission, and if I stayed at home I would end up pacing back and forth.

"I'm sure they will pull through." Kurenai smiled reassuringly. "They are your students." I flushed at the compliment.

"Thanks Kurenai, we should hang out more." I suggested popping a Dango ball into my mouth.

.

.

When I got home the boy's still weren't home, so I mopped and dusted the whole house, even after all that they weren't home, so I swung Naruto's bedroom door open and proceeded to clean up the mess. He had empty instant ramen cups laying everywhere (although I found out some weren't so empty) he had Kunai and scrolls laying everywhere and I'm not sure if a single piece of his clothing was actually in his drawers. I accidently kicked a kunai under the bed as I was bringing a armful of clothing to the laundry room, when I came back to his room I reached under his bed but my hand landed on a stack of papers, I pulled them out to find several different smut magazines. I gasped, quickly jumping to my feet with them in hand running to Sasuke's spotless room reaching under his bed but found nothing, I looked at his book shelf full of scrolls mostly my works, I pulled open his desk drawers the top left one was locked, though it took next to no time to pop it open. The only thing in it was a few kunai, shiruken and some ninja wire, though I caught a small indent in the wood. A false bottom! I lifted it up revealing smut magazines I grabbed them out gasping.

"Well so much for not caring about girls." I mumbled starring at the covers. The door opened and slammed shut, I jumped startled quickly closing the drawer and stepping out of Sasuke's room panicking.

"Kina we are home!" I heard Naruto call. I place the stack of smut behind my back.

"Hey boys! Did you pass?" I answered a bit mechanically.

"Sure did! We made that test our b-b-brottthhhh." Naruto stuttered horribly recovering from his almost swear.

"I'm proud I just have to step out for a second." I yelled climbing out my window. Oh god what do I do? This stuff was normal right? Young boys looked at this and...did things. Should I get mad? I hopped across the street to the Yamanaka house's top left window stepping inside, the room I entered was Ino's, huh pretty. I thought as I went into the hall way down the stairs to where I felt Inoichi.

"Inoichi!" I yelled as I entered the kitchen where he was humming and chopping vegetables, he jumped throwing he kitchen knife at me, I dodged and caught it by it's handle then held it out to him.

"Kina?!" He asked holding a hand over his heart while using his other to grab the knife back. "How? When?"

"Ino's window, just a couple seconds ago. I found these." I spoke fast spreading the smut magazines on the island, he looked at them and paled.

"In Ino's room!?" He exclaimed looking confused, I let out a nervous laugh.

"What? No. In Naruto and Sasuke's room! I need advice what do I do? Is this normal? Yeah it's normal...should I be mad or give them the talk...or em ground them, I don't know what to do!" He got even more pale.

"I don't no I'm raising a girl, are they at that age? Do they need the talk?! Oh god." He ran his hand along his face. I felt even more distressed by his added distress. He grabbed his coat and stalked towards the door motioning for me to follow.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he closed the door behind me and we headed down the street.

"Shikaku." Was all he said, his expression was determined, the 'mission' look.

"Your right he will know what to do." I nodded following behind the blond man, mirroring his look, even though I felt nervous and anxious.

.

.

"We need to talk it's important." Inoichi said before Shikaku could even open the door all the way. I looked behind him and saw a curious Shikamaru.

"In private." I added pointedly, the pineapple haired man just nodded leading us to a study.

"What's wrong?" He asked after he shut the door. I pulled out the magazines and handed them to my old sensei. "you came to show me porn...?" He said looking at us as though we grew a second head.

"I found these in the boy's room! Naruto had them under his bed, I didn't mean to look I as just cleaning, and then I searched Sasuke's room and he had some too!" I ran my hands threw my hair. "I don't know what to do! Do I confront them, do I put them back and pretend nothing happened? Do I ground them? They are so young they shouldn't be looking at smut! You have a son you should know." Shikaku paled looking back down at the magazines.

"Do we need to give them the talk!" Inoichi asked with the same amount of panic as I had.

"I-I don't know...maybe all our kids need the talk...Do you think Shikamaru has these too?" He asked seeming just as panicked.

"I don't know, I mean probably...Oh god I'd much rather be facing the end of the world right now than wondering if I should be giving my brothers the talk."

.

.

I sat on a couch with Kakashi the boys on the one opposite of me, both tied down.

"You boy's are genin now, and you are reaching time in your lives where you are growing into men. Now many changes will be happening, your voices will get deeper, you will begin to grow hair of your legs arms, armpits, and in your pubic area." I said stiffly holding up a diagram, both boys paled and struggled against the ropes. "You will get pimples, and have...urges." I cleared my throat uncomfortably, flipping over the last diagram to the next one, which showed the men's genitals.

"Kina please stop!" Naruto cried. Sasuke looked away flushing deeply. I didn't react and kept up with my rehearsed talk.

"your...Penises..." both of them looked sharply at me silently begging me to stop. "Will be unpredictable...that's okay, it's the bad part of puberty."

"Kina stop." Sasuke begged, Naruto was making sobbing noises.

"Now this-" I turned to a diagram of the female genitals. "Is a vagina, when two people have...sex" The boys made distressed noises, Kakashi cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable. God damn this was painful. "The males release semen, which travels to the cervix of the female. If the female is ovulating than the semen will fertilise the ovum and that is how baby's are made." I closed the diagram book and looked at them. "Any questions?"

"NO!"

"DEFFINITLY NOT!" they yelled shaking their head furiously.

"Okay I left money on the counter go treat yourself." I said quickly untying their bind, the second they were free they grabbed the money and booked it. I sat on the couch slumping next to Kakashi, placeing my head on his shoulder.

"When you said you needed my help I wasn't expecting it to be teaching your brother's the birds and the bee's." He laughed nervously.

"I needed back up, no way I was going onto that battle field alone." He chuckled. There was a few minuets of comfortable silence until Kakashi broke it.

"I broke up with Hana..."

"Oh." was all I could say. Was I relieved? I don't think so... Now he was available, now he was as viable of an option as Genma. Maybe Kurenai was right...maybe I loved him more, now that he wasn't with Hana I actually had to figure that out.

"Oh?" He said looking down at me slightly amused, I lifted my head from his shoulder turning my body on the couch so I was looking at him. "Penny for your thought?" I thought for a second.

"I feel...confused." I said evenly. "Conflicted...and...confused." He smiled.

"You said confused twice."

"Well I'm very confused." I thought how to explain how I was feeling. "My whole life has been chosen for me, I knew how things were going to be for the rest of my life, I was going to marry Shisui, and be Hokage. Than I was going to become hokage with you at me side, but things changed and that no longer became...viable, then it became Genma at my side. The man who put me together, saving me from myself, my comfort and shelter. He was going to be with me for the rest of my life." Kakashi looked down at his hands. "But now your back in my life, as bright and beautiful as every, and all of a sudden my set future becomes shaky, because I love him, but I love you too, and I would be happy to spend the rest of my life with either of you, but I don't want to choose." I almost felt like crying, what a stupid problem to have. "You would think the answer would be the person I love most, but I'm not sure it is." He looked at me starring into me like he could see my very soul making my breathing become heavy under his gaze.

"I think that the person you love most is who you should be with." We both knew we were talking about him.

"I'm afraid...to let him love me again...afraid to get burned."


	45. Chapter 45- We who bare the hate

Life was so weird now that the boy's were genin, they left at six in the morning and would come home as late as ten at night, Genma was taking more shifts guarding the third, the house was empty more often than not. Today I was supposed to be taking on a mission, but my bed was so comfortable, and it's not like I had to make the boys lunch or breakfast.

I sighed.

Better get going. I sat up, they boy's had been gone for about a week and were going to be gone for two-to- three weeks longer, so I could finally take a long term mission, I hadn't been one since the massacre, in fact I hadn't ha much time to myself since the massacre, and it was weird, being able to go to the lab, to train, and study. My life revolved around the boy's and my students for so long, now I only saw the other seven students, once maybe twice a week. I changed quickly strapping on my weapons and restocking on everything, starring down mournfully at the bag of food pills, those were not something I missed.

I nimbly hopped into the hokage's window. "Hello!" I said cheerfully, startling the old man.

"Lady Kina! Just in time, I have received a mission from the lord of land of waves himself." The old man reported handing my a large folder. "you should leave as soon as possible." I grabbed the folder skimming it over, Gato a business man who did what ever necessary to gain more power. He had the Land of waves at his mercy.

"Understood I will leave right away, this will be more than plenty to start." I said waving the folder around them leaving out the door. Someone this rich probably could buy an army of thugs. It would take me a day to travel to the sea then a few hours by boat, or I could I could run across in half the time.

Wait the boy's mission was in land of waves wasn't it?

.

.

I creeped around the corner of the hall that led to Gato's personal quarters, it had taken a three days to find a safe way into the strong hold, and another four to actually find out where Gato stayed in this monster of a building. He was a short ugly man who wore the mort horrid suit, but maybe I just hated him because I knew what he was really like.

No one was guarding the door? Weird, I silently walked up to the large wooden doors forming my finger into an ice key to unlock it, so far the only limbs I could use my kekkei genkai, but mom told me that was normal for beginners, though my brother could already turn both his arms to ice so I think she was lying. The door squeaked when it opened, I winced but no one ran at me to attack me, so I think I was okay. There was a small form on the bed.

"I know your not Gato, so if you just tell me where he is, and pretend this never happened I wont kill you." The form on the bed began to shake.

"I can't he will kill me." It was the voice of a young kid, probably the only person they could find close to the shady mans height.

"Well I'll kill him first." I spoke confidently.

"He went to the new bridge being made, to kill everyone and ruin the bridge." Wait isn't team seven guarding the person making that bridge?! I quickly turned and ran out the door after quickly telling the kid to run ten minuets after I was gone. I ran to the small town where the bridge was being built, it wasn't to far from his hideout, maybe a ten minuet run with the pace I was at. Though allot could happen in ten minuets.

I jumped through trees than roofs barely noticing the difference until I reached the bridge, there was knocked out workers, some injured but none dead, as I walked further onto the bridge I saw broken ice which looked more like broken glass, and in the middle was my little brother needles sticking out of him, not breathing, and pale as paper. He had no heart beat, and no chakra. He was dead. I dropped down in front of him hands hovering above his lifeless face scarred to feel the coldness of his skin. My little brother was dead? How could this be? Was I cursed? Why did my whole family have to die? Everyone I love is always torn away from me.

"WHO DID THIS!" I screamed in a voice that didn't even sound my own, it was full of misery and anger, and sounded almost inhuman. I stalked forward only to see Kakashi with his hand through a women's body with a man behind her. Zabuza of the seven swords men. I stalked forward tears streaming down my face breathing in sharply.

"WHO KILLED MY BROTHER!" I screamed, everyone noticing me but no one answering. I stalked forward towards the missing nin, of course it was him who killed my last remaining family. "YOU WORTHLESS SCUM I WILL RIPP YOU APART!" Punched him across the face kicking his sword in the other direction as I did it.

"Kina!?" Naruto called after me, but his voice was far away, the only thing I could focus on was my pain and bloodlust. I turned my fingers to ice jabbing the man who had yet to recover from my last blow in both his shoulders. The flesh and blood in the area froze on contact making his arms useless to him.

"Now you can't use your arms, you can weave signs. In an hour they will fall off. Not that it matters, I wont let you live that long." A hand came down on my shoulder.

"Kina let me handle this." Kakashi spoke softly thumb running along my shoulder. "Be with your brother now." he whispered mouth inches from my ear. I starred down at the bandaged man, he didn't even have the decency to look scared.

"My brother is dead." I said in a low growl. "My brother is dead... He was my last family member I cant loose him, I was supposed to make wool underwear and be with him." I was rambling now. "And now he is gone." My voice stopped sounding angry and now it just sounded broken. "Why dose everyone leave me, why do people keep killing my family." I starred into the mist demons eye's. "I have to kill him."

"He didn't kill Sasuke, that boy over there did." Kakashi said pointing to the body, of what I thought to be a women. I looked into Kakashi's eye's, and I knew it was the truth, he just wasn't saying it so I wouldn't kill this man. I looked back to the bleeding dead body of my brothers killer. I slumped down to my knee's sobbing, I could vaguely feel Kakashi rubbing my back as I screamed in pain, and Naruto's blue eye's on me.

"Oh good, you all tired each other out, now it will be easier to kill you all, and the bridge builder." I heard a disgusting voice yell out. Zabuza and I stood at the same time facing off my own target along with a sizable army of thugs.

"We had a deal." The swords men growled out.

"Well I'm breaking that deal, instead of paying you I'm going to get these men to kill you along with a bridge builder, all of them put together cost me less than you." He shrugged. "It's just good business." He kicked the body of Sasuke's killer. "I owe this boy for breaking my arm. To bad he isn't dead." I growled, even if I hated that boy, that's no way to treat the dead. Even if he killed my brother, and destroyed my life he was still human.

"are you just going to let him treat Haku like that? He lived for you and died for you! Are you saying he means nothing to you!" Naruto yelled from behind me. So that boy was just following this mans orders, and zabuza was hired by Gato. Who was at fault them. Zabuza? Haku? Gato?

"I have a mission to kill you so that's what I'm going to do!" I yelled grabbing a tanto in each hand, when the short man saw me advance he slinked into the back of the crowd.

"Protect me!" He cried as he retreated. I stopped in front of the crowds.

"Naruto you go to Sasuke and wait with him, don't look this way no matter what." My voice was still shaky. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"KINA! You can't just killed everyone!" He yelled at me.

"People like me do these jobs so people like you can do the good jobs, and keep hope alive. We do the dirty work and bare all the hatred, for people like you. So turn around and don't look no matter what." I said sternly. "Kakashi?" He nodded standing beside me firmly ready to fight. The mist demon stood on the other side Kunai in his mouth. I looked him in the eye's coldly, surprised to see tears.

"I wont let anyone disrespect Haku and live." He growled around the Kunai. What a change in character.

"If you live through this I'll kill you myself." he nodded in understanding, and I advanced on the enemy they where cocky at first, clearly thinking that their numbers would save them. They were wrong three S class ninja, even if two were injured and exhausted wouldn't be beaten by random thugs for hire. I twirled around with my blades slashing and killing, throwing Kunai at two who would have gotten Kakashi from behind. I made my way towards Gato, his back was to me and Zabuza was at his front, the missing nin had swords and spears sticking out of his body. We both advanced at the same time, my blade stabbing him in to back and Zauza's in the front, Zabuza fell to the ground after backing up a few steps, I turned back to the other opponents, there were only ten left. An arrow came out of no where.

"Leave this town!" a large group of civilians yelled holding pans and pitchfork, I almost laughed. But I think that's mostly to do with shock. The remaining thugs took the invitation to leave gladly and hightailed it away, the crowd erupted in cheers. Of course they wouldn't care civilians never cared when ninja died to save them. They didn't care that Sasuke had died. I slowly walked over to his body. Sakura was holding him and sobbing, though when she saw me approach she let go and backed up still sobbing. I lightly touched his cheek, a sob escaping my lips as I felt his cold skin. I bent down placing a kiss on his forehead. My eye's were blurry with tears when I sat up again as I one by one began pulling out the needles, I could feel everyone watching me, but I let me tears flow. This was my little brother, basically my own child and he was gone, so ninja rules be damned. I carefully removed the needles from his neck than moved along to his arm I almost thought it was me being hopeful at first when I felt the beat of his heart. I started pumping his chest anyways, Kakashi kneeled next to me.

"You can't bring him back now he is go-" He must have felt the same small flicker of the boys chakra I did. I leaned down breathing air into Sasuke's lungs, than back to pumping his chest, his lungs suddenly took in air by themselves and he tried to sit up but my hands were still on his chest.

"Kina?" He asked in a gravely voice. "What happened? Why are you here?" I lifted him into my lap sitting cross legged, he fit into my arms perfectly.

"Oh god, never EVER do that again. You are NOT dying before me!" He wrapped his arms around me neck squeezing me back.

"Okay." He whispered.

.

.

Sasuke slept in my arms that night, he tried to fight it but I think he realised I needed it. I still felt jumpy and disoriented, my brother was dead this morning, I needed to feel him alive now, Sakura was on the other side of Sasuke, I guess her crush on him never faded. Naruto was sleeping on the other side of the room, he still wouldn't talk to me after the bridge, I had never tried to sugar coat my missions for him but it's not like you tell your little brother, "I'll be back in the morning, just got to go kill a crime lord or two." and when they asked about my missions it's not like I'd say; "It went well I had to kill ten of men to get to my target but he died fast so that's cool." Maybe he just didn't think I killed people, but he should know that shinobi killers, I had killed so many I've lost count years ago, and many of the people who died at my hands, were nameless to me, just people in the way of my real target. I killed, but I killed for the sake of the village and innocent, though I'm not sure if that makes it better.

"Kakashi?" I whispered in the dark bedroom the nice lady of the house let us sleep in. Kakashi was leaning on the wall under the window reading.

"Hmmm?"

"Does Naruto hate me now? He hasn't even looked at me since I told him to look away."

"I don't think it's that." He said softly. "I think what you said, and what Haku told him are bothering him."

"your just saying that to comfort me." he chuckled a bit and scooted towards me so he could look me in the eye.

"Naruto is very naive to the way of the shinobi, and today he got two ugly truth of this world. That ninja's are tools to be used, and that they kill people." I looked towards the blonds sleeping form.

"Don't they get taught that when they are in the academy?" I may not have gone, but Itachi came out of it fully accepting the idea of killing others for the sake of the village.

"Not like they used too, it's not war time anymore, I think they want to keep the young generations hearts full of hope for as long as possible." I sighed, I knew this, I was part of the decision after all.

"People like us do the hard parts, so people like them-" I gestured to my brothers. "Don't have too." He nodded.

"We bear the hate, so they can keep on hoping." I smiled sheepishly at the silver haired man. "Well I should head back home tomorrow, my mission is finished." I stroked Sasuke's hair tugging him closer to me.

"We have to stay until the bridge is finished, we should be home in a week." He stated. "You should get some rest." He slipped the covers up to my chin patting my head. I smiled and closed my eye's.

I will never let my brothers die. I wont let anyone die. I've had enough loss, I don't plan to loose anyone else.


	46. Chapter 46- Freeing the Caged Bird

I starred at Danzo, we were in a meeting about the upcoming Chunin Exams planning the three different stages, but I wasn't really paying attention, I was to busy glaring at the disgusting old man across from me.

"Kina what do you think about it?" Koharu asked hair ornaments bobbing. They are asking who you think will be entering from the leaf.

"Well, I think Guy's team will enter this year, the seventh repeat team, Hibi's team. I also think the rookie nine will enter." The two grey haired council members gasped.

"But they have only been genin for four months." Homura exclaimed, I laughed slightly.

"Yeah but just look at their scores." I said flipping through the book of active genin. "They have all done two or more C-ranks, except team seven, who has beaten everyone and done an A-rank." They all flipped through the pages that held the rookie nines scores. "They are all exceptional and well rounded, Sakura is a top notch medical ninja, with the Uchiha tiajutsu to boot. Ino is a Yamanaka, and also has medical ninjutsu and a well diverse ninjutsu arsenal. Hinata, is skilled in her clan jutsu's and fighting style, she also has quite the brain, she is anything but average. Shikamaru also has his clan jutsu, along with exceptional taijutsu, and his tactfulness is nothing to be looked over." I paused. Looking up at them, Hiruzen continued reading off their skills.

"Choji, along with being advanced for his age in his clan jutsu, has exceptional strength and hand to hand combat skills. Kiba and his ninken have mastered fang over fang and other Inuzuka clan techniques, along with that, he is well rounded in taijutsu and ninjutsu, he knows three earth style E-B rank jutsu's" He paused to take a puff from his pipe. "Shino, possesses strong Aburame techniques, and tiajutsu techniques."

"And it looks like your brothers are nothing to laugh at, Naruto knows several high and low rank wind jutsu's, he has exceptional hand to hand skills, and can make an unbelievable amount of shadow clones!" Homaru exclaimed as he read off the number I had reported to be the most he had made so far, which was one hundred.

"Your brother Sasuke, is much like his older brother, save for his Sharingan which hasn't been awakened." Danzo read out loud. I scowled at him. "He is nothing short of a genius, have you thought about having him enter my division." What the hell was he going off about? I would never let Danzo near Sasuke. I stood up in my chair reaching across the table and grabbing him my the fabric of his shirt, the two other council members stood up yelling at me to stop, but Hiruzen just laughed taking a puff of tobacco.

"My brother will NEVER join your division, I WONT let you touch him!" I growled my face inches from his, fear passed over his feature but quickly went away probably realising I could do little more than threaten him here. I pushed him back into his seat smiling at the others. "Besides Sasuke doesn't have the gene for the Sharingan." I lied. We all sat down again, I assume the others wrote off what just happened as over protectiveness of my brother, because they seemed to pay no head to it continuing the conversation like nothing happened.

"It says here you trained all of them, and the girls are still your apprentices." Koharu stated.

"Yepp, but the only one who can do my hormones treatment is Hinata, the others can self heal useing my techniques, though they don't have much chakra so they can't do it while fighting like I can, but they will get there, once their chakra stores get bigger." I reported

"Well all your students have far more chakra than kids their age, And Naruto's is off the charts, but that's due to the nintails." The old women said looking at his info sheet.

"Oh right...about that." I said sheepishly. "He know's he is the container..." They all looked at me surprised.

"YOU TOLD HIM!" Danzo yelled standing up slamming his hand on the table. I scowled at him the air chilled and I turned my hand to ice.

"Yell at me again, and you'll know how my deep freeze works, old man. Sit down and let me explain, stop being so uncivil." Koharu who was sitting beside him pulled him back into his seat.

"Honestly Danzo, let her explain before you act like an ape." Hiruzen reprimanded, all of them looking to me to explain. My hand turned back to flesh and the air went back to its conformable warmth.

"Well the night of the rookie nines graduation, Mizuki almost told Naruto about it, you all read the report." They nodded, good I didn't feel like going over the whole convorsation. "Okay and then on this recent mission, my brother Sasuke died, or appeared that way, and some of the nintails chakra seeped out. After he got home, he kept asking me about it, and just yesterday, I told him, because I trust him, he loves this village. He deserved to know why the village has mistreated him his whole life, and why his father and mother died." I gave them all hard looks. "We don't give him enough credit, most in his position, being hated for something he can't control, would have held a grudge and hated everyone, but when I told him he said; 'oh well than I understand why everyone hated me, one day I hope to show them I'm more than just the ninetails container.'"

"Perhaps it was right to tell him then." Homura said nodding. Inside I whooped for joy, that was an S class secret, I could have gotten into heaps of trouble. "We trust your judgement." Hiruzen beamed at the mans compliment towards me.

"Perhaps it's time to revisit the Idea of Kina taking up her title, she has shown many admirable quality's." He suggested. That sly man, I saw your heaps of paper work, you just want to pawn them off to me.

"She is one of the most feared Ninja in the shinobi world right now, she has even taken a step up on Minato in the bingo books" I looked Koharu, was I not still 'runaway on sight"? "you are now listed as, 'surrender and beg for your life' ever since word got around of your recent mission with Kakashi. They are saying your immortal, even with poison pumping through your veins you can kill off a nation." I laughed out loud at that.

"Man things get blown out of proportion." I giggled.

"And even beyond you skills as a shinobi, you show great leadership, that is evident in your batch of students, and not only that you have made strong ties with all the main clans, even the Hyuga's acknowledge you." Homaru added. We should do this more often, it's really a boost to ones self esteem. "Even me and Koharu like you."

"What an accomplishment!" I exclaimed, making them smile.

"We are old and bitter so it is an accomplishment." Koharu stated.

"Kina is not ready. She is far to soft." Danzo said ruining the light mood. We all looked to him. "She is to ruled by emotion. She said she wouldn't take up her title until we all agreed she was ready and I do not." I was about to say something snide but Hiruzen beat me too it.

"I don't know why you and Kina are always at each others throats, but majority rules in this case. I suggest Kina take up office after the Chunin exams, that way during her and the Kazekage can get acquainted" Hiruzen suggested. This was perfect I was planning on talking to Hiruzen about taking up the office after the Chunin exams.

"That's a great idea." The other two agreed. I almost laughed at Danzo pouting in his seat.

"Thank you guys so much for your confidence in me, I too feel I am ready to take up the title Minato trusted me with." there was a moment of silence for my Sensei, than there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I called.

"The jounin Sensei's are in you office and are ready for you lord Hokage." someone from Genma's squad told him. Hiruzen nodded than looked towards me.

"Why don't you come along?" we bowed to the others than headed to his office.

We walked to the front of the full room standing side by side in front of them all, both of us being the same height, were still shorter than most of the men even being two stairs above them.

"We are here to pick which genin teams will be participating in this Chunin exam." Hiruzen explained. "Will the sensei's of the rookie nine please step forward." Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi stepped forward, they looked to me, and I nodded.

"I Kakashi Hatake nominate my team; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki for this Chunin exam" He said formally.

"I also Nominate my team for the Chunin exams." Asuma said less formally.

"I Kurenai Yuhi Nominate, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga for this Chunin exam." I smiled, all my students would grind this exam to dust.

"What! The whole rookie nine, they have only been genin for four months. I was their sensei, just a few months ago I don't think they are ready." Iruka exclaimed.

"But they aren't your students anymore." Kakashi said coldly. Iruka's face dropped, I liked the guy allot, he was Naruto's favorite teacher, he even took Naruto out for ramen every now and again.

"Kakashi is right Iruka, They were all also my students, and I know they are far more advanced than the academy would have been able to show you. I have faith in them, and their sensei's -including you- to have taught them the necessary skills to excel in this exam." I smiled at the tanned man. "But I understand your worry, so I will let you to the prelim test on them, so you can see just how ready they are." He smiled at me then saluted smacking his feet together.

"Hai!" He yelled. Guy bounced forward giving me and Hiruzen his nice guy pose and the most dazzling smile, I'm pretty sure it sparkled.

"I also nominate my team for the Chunin exam! Ten ten, Lee and Neji are full of youthfulness and passion!" He exclaimed in his usual overly excited way. Hiruzen nodded, writing down their names.

"I Hizashi Hyuga nominate my team." Neji's dad, I hadn't seen him in so long!

Once the meeting ended I ran after Hizashi, weaving around the jounin. "Hizashi!" I said grabbing a hold of the fabric on the back of his shirt. He knocked my hand away and turned to me. "Woops sorry, never sneak up on a ninja!" I said laughing holding my hands up in defeat. "Hey can we chat for a few minuets." He mulled it over than nodded. "EH BAKI! I yelled to the lady at the desk a few meters away, she waved to me. "Can you bring us some tea?" she jumped up from her desk scurrying to the back room, I smiled after her than lead the Hyuga into my office.

"Wow this is much different than the hokage's." Hizashi's Hyuga demeanor leaving him for a second. "I always wondered how your office would look." He gave me a small smile. My office hadn't changed that much since the last renovation, the colour was still the same, but there were black out curtains though they were open now, giving me a nice view of the village. My desk was normal sized, and there were three more book shelves than before. I took a seat on one of the couch's and motioned for the man to sit across from me. "What can I help you with? Is it my son again?" He said mournfully. I hadn't been able to talk to Hizashi personally about Neji since he was very very busy.

"Well yes, but he hasn't done anything wrong per say. It's just, that one event with my apprentice is still bothering me, Hinata is his cousin, so why does he seem to hate her so much." Baki came in with tea smiling brightly.

"We just got orders to prepare your coming into office!" She squealed excitedly. I smiled at her.

"Yes but it's supposed to be a secret, until we announce it." I laughed as she clamped her hand over her mouth and bowed apologizing. "It's okay, I trust Hizashi, thanks for the tea!" He nodded giving the Hyuga a small bow before leaving the room. I looked to Hizashi who was eyeing me.

"you are taking up office?" He asked I nodded. He seemed relieved. "My clan has taken a liking to you so maybe you can help." He reached behind his head untying his forehead protector revealing a strange blue seal on his forehead. I put down my tea cup and walked around the coffee table to stand in front of him lightly touching the markings. I examined it with chakra, it was wrapped around the ocular nerves, it seemed to be a way to make sure the eyes of a Hyuga were never obtained by anyone, but there was something else written in the seal. It seemed as though people from the first branch could this to torture the lower branches. I gasped.

"How disgusting!" my blood boiled. "Do they actually use this?!"

"I have had it done to me many times. Neji to has had to suffer through it." He added sadly. I looked at the seal again with my chakra.

"Well I'm a seal expert so let me look." He nodded. This seal was wonderfully written, if I tried to undo it, it would self destruct ruining the eye's or killing the person. But, if I was careful I could nullify the main braches ability to use it. "It's tricky because it grows stronger with the age of the person baring it. I should take some blood, so I can see just how much this affects the person before I try."

"If you think you can fix this you can have as much blood as you want. Would it be helpful to have my son here?" He asked.

"After I take your blood if you can get him, it would be helpful to have two different people to examine." I over the lab part of my office grabbing out needles and viles for the blood. Hizashi eagerly followed. I stabbed the needle into his inner elbow and the vial began to fill with blood. "Okay that should do, when you leave could you tell Baki to come with a pad of paper." He nodded quickly leaving, Baki coming in seconds later. "Baki, I need you to bring in two beds and hospital grown, one for a grown mal and the other for a- wait actually just bring me two scrub pants, one for a 13 year old and one for a man. I will be needing a surgical tray, sedative and...Kakashi Hatake." she was about to leave when I looked at the time. "Oh tell Genma I'm in surgery and wont be home till late, and if he wont be home in time, could you order dinner from the ramen joint, and get him to deliver it to the boys at seven?" I asked.

"My Kina, your looking very serious." She said smiling. I brought out my microscope and smiled at her.

"your a life saver Baki, what would I do without you?" She laughed.

"Well all those things your asked for will be ready within the next fifteen minuets, except Kakashi, it seems he came to visit you."

"Awesome send him in! Oh if Genma is available could you get him too stop by, I haven't seen him in two days!" She smiled bowed and took her leave, Kakashi stepping in a second later.

"My oh my looks like you have Baki busy." Kakashi said as he closed the door, watching my inspect a drop of Hizashi's blood under my microscope.

"Oh no was she upset?" I asked concerned. "how peculiar." I mumbled watching the cells of the blood. It seems the seal was written on most of the cells.

"No quite the opposite, when I called you a slave driver she hit me with her pad of paper, telling me to respect you more." I giggled thinking of the women hitting Kakashi. "So what's this all about?" I put five drops of blood into a small dish inspecting each cell with chakra.

"I can't tell you until I have the patients permission, but if they do give me permission than I'll need your help during the percedure. It will take along time, and be very painful for me, but they don't need to know bout that." If this was going to be as invasive as I thought I would be taking the pain onto myself, they suffered enough from this seal.

"Okay, maybe you should have another medic nin in here." He asked.

"Yeah I thought about that, but this is a very delicate situation, and I need someone I can trust, and someone who trusts me enough who wont interfere. If I got Genma to help, he would make me stop once he saw it start to hurt me, but I know you wouldn't do that." I explained.

"I don't want to watch you be in pain." He whispered to quietly I wasn't sure I heard. Genma and Baki came in just then both rolling in beds with supply's on them.

"Busy night to night babe?" He asked leaving his bed in the middle of the room coming over and giving me a kiss, Kakashi looked away sharply.

"yep back to back surgerys, are you going to be home tonight?" I asked takeing out seal papers, quickly writing.

"I wasn't going to be, but I'll switch shifts and stay with the kids tonight. Make sure you eat in between, love you but I have to go." He cupped my face, and I melted in his concerned gaze. GAH he is so beautiful!

"Love you too, have a good evening!" I called as he left. I took off my shirt making both Baki and Kakashi make distresed noises. "Sorry, I need to write some seals on myself." I laughed as they both blushed brightly at seeing me half naked. Baki continued setting up the beds putting plastic covers overtop of them and setting up the Iv's putting my surgical clothing on the counter, along with some for Kakashi. "Thanks Baki, when Hizashi and-" the two Hyuga burst into the room, quickly blushing when they saw me without a shirt drawing symbols up my arms. Baki left quickly squeezing past them.

"Lady Kina, we are sorry." Hizashi said quickly turning around, his son following suit. I laughed putting the ink brush down and walking over to them with the scrub pants in hand.

"It's okay I need to do this shirtless, so you will just have to get used to seeing me in a bra." I giggled at they both turned around trying very hard to look me in the eye. "Change into these over here." I walked to one of the wardrobes next to the book shelves, which held all sorts of odd and ends including a changing screen which I put up in the corner which the two Hyuga went into to change. I turned to Kakashi. "You put these on." I handed him a pair of scrubs and a yellow surgical dress, along with gloves a surgical mask and shoe covers he stripped in the open room save for his boxers. Though I was to focussed on my task to enjoy the view. I had moved onto my face and chest quickly gliding the ink along my skin down to my belly button. "Don't put on the gloves yet or the dress, I need you to finish the seals on my back, Unclip the strap when you need to then put it back in place once the ink is dry." I instructed. I watched him visibly swallow before coming over taking the brush and looking at the paper which held the seals he needed to do.

"This is impressive seal work, who made it?" Hizashi asked having changed into his pants folding up the changing screen.

"I did." I told him.

"You did! When?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"While you were gone..." I answered. Kakashi laughed as he unhooked my bra strap, fingers lingering on my skin. I held my bra in place to I didn't accidently give the Hyugas and eyeful. I felt a little self-conscious about my scars that decorated my chest and stomach.

"Kina doesn't realise how ridiculously smart she is. She isn't called the ultimate prodigy for nothing." He laughed. Neji and Hizashi looked at me in a way that I couldn't tell was admiration or fear.

"Oh I will need help for this do you mind if Kakashi is aware of what we are doing?" I asked. Hizashi looked from me to the silver haired man behind me.

"Is it going to be hard?"

"Yes, that's why I am doing you first, since you will be harder, and I will need a break in-between, so while we wait for you to wake I will take blood from Neji, just so I can tell whether I need to rewrite the seals or not." Hizashi nodded. "OH! I'll be right back, I forgot to ask for a plastic room!" I left the room quickly and went to Baki. "Hey Baki I need a plastic room."

"I thought you might so I got one ready." She pointed down the hall, and sure enough there was a folded up plastic room.

"Life saver!" I called as I brought it into my office, I heard her laugh as I entered my office. "Can you set this up quickly while I sanitize my self?" I handed it to the three of them. They looked at it as though it was rocket science, I sighed. "Never mind, here let me show you." setting it up was much like a gazebo except the outside was all white sanitized plastic, though it would need a sanitizing seal on the inside. I wheeled the beds in while they all watched, unsure of what to do, I set up the Iv's next and heart monitors. I stepped out of the plastic room.

"Okay now put your hair back you too and forehead protectors off." They did as I said and I popped to sanitize seals on them activating them than motioned for them to go in, next I did Kakashi, than I took off my skirt, leaving me just in my spanks and thigh socks. Sanitizing myself than bringing in my seal ink and a platform for me to stand on, with enough room for Kakashi to hold me up if necessary. I stepped inside the room, activating several sanitize seals.

"Okay Hizashi lay down on this bed." I patted the plastic, and he laid down, I grabbed the ink and started drawing seals from his forehead and down his chest pulling the waist line of his pants down a few inches to finish the seals. "Okay this will be painless, but I'd still going to sedate you, it's highly invasive, over the years the seal has been written into the cells in your body, that's why it hurts all over when it's activated, so I have to separate them all, it will take an hour or two." I told him in a calming voice attaching the heart monitor. He was nervous, I could tell my his heart beat. I grabbed onto his hand. "Hey listen, I wont let you die, I will free you from this curse, than when I'm hokage we will change the Hyuga." He nodded but his heart was still beating fast. I bent down close to has face. "Do you trust me Hizashi?" he nodded. "Okay than relax and count backwards from ten." I said placing a mask on his face that would keep him sedated.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six...five...four...three" He fell asleep and his heart began to beat slower.

"Okay Neji sit on that bed over there." the small boy did as I said. "Okay Kakashi stand behind me, don't let me fall down." I ordered. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, than activated my seals which lit up bright blue, as Kakashi stood behind me. "Okay Neji, it's important that you don't distract me or interfere, it wont be pretty."

"I thought you said it would be painless." He said panicking. I placed one hand on Hizashi's face and the other over his muscular chest.

"She meant painless your you guys." Kakashi said wrapping his arms around my waist. I activated the seals on the sleeping man. Get ready Yuki, this will hurt you too. I started erasing the seal's curse from his blood cells. I screamed in pain as my own blood felt like it was being boiled inside me.

"WHATS HAPPENING?" I heard Neji scream. I clamped my teeth together trying to smother my screams.

"I said don't interfere. Don't distract." I screamed again my body shaking from the pain. I looked up at the monitor again, good his heart was fine, he wasn't feeling this pain. I sobbed, as I moved to a new section of his body. Kakashi's hand went around me tighter and he pressed his face into the crook of my neck breathing heavily. This was hurting him in a totally different way. "I'm fine it's not really hurting me, it just feels like it." I sobbed out.

It took nearly two hours just removing the seal from his body, now I had to rewrite the seal and unbind the coiled of the curse around his eyes, leaving only the helpful ones, it was going to take a long time picking through the ones that the main branch could activate, and destroy those ones. Which meant allot of dragged out pain.

"Your going to have to hold me up for this part." My voice was husky from crying and screaming, I took a deep breath as Kakashi adjusted his grip to hold me up. I closed my eye's and began. Migraine from hell is the only thing I could use to describe the pain. It was a horrible pressure within my skull, and it burned, it took everything I had to just keep going, never mind keep myself standing. It took longer than the first estimated half hour, when I finished I shakily took the mask off the man, than wrapped my arms around myself nudging Kakashi away. Now that I didn't need him for support being touched hurt. It felt like I took a bath in lava. I crouched down hugging my knee's sobbing in pain eye's clenched shut. I felt Hizashi stir on bed, but didn't bother looking, I stayed wrapped around myself crying as my muscles spasmed.

"Kina?" I heard the Hyuga man ask.

"The procedure was a success, but she basically suffered through three hours of that curse seal's pain straight." Kakashi explained. I whimpered in pain, willing myself to stop crying since that hurt more.

"Why didn't she tell me! I wouldn't have let her do that for me, I would just ask her to help my son." he said mournfully. Staying in my position I made myself speak.

"I wanted to help you. Because you are my friend." I stood up slowly walking out of the plastic room, Kakashi held me up as I walked towards the couch even though his touch hurt I welcomed it. "I need and hour of rest." I told them all since they all followed me. "Kakashi get Sakura, I need her to help me." I laid down on the couch curling up into a ball again.

.

.

KAKASHI POV.

I walked towards the Haruno house, trying to get the horrible images of Kina screaming in pain, sobbing, whimpering, it was horrible. Everything about the last three hours was hell. I could do nothing but hold her up, I just listened to her screams. Why was she so self sacrificing. She was already helping Hizashi by getting ride of the seal, why did she also have to take on his pain. Images of her whimpering crouched on the floor flooded into my mind again as I approached the Haruno's door. I gave it three hard knocks and waited. Sakura's blond haired mother answered the door.

"Oh hello Kakashi!" She said cheerfully. "Sakura can't come out to pla-" She was interrupted by a flash of pink and Sakura standing beside her.

"Kakashi sensei?" my young student asked, I had told them I would leave them alone for the next three days till the exam, so it's understandable why she was confused.

"Sakura, Lady Kina has summoned you to her office." I said stiffly. A vein visibly popped out of her mothers head.

"Sakura has laundry to do!" the women yelled. Yikes.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Haruno but you can't ignore summons from you superiors." I explained.

"I'm sorry but she will have to ignore this one, she is busy. Lady Kina can wait till she is done!" The women tried to close the door put I put my foot in the way.

"Mother! That's not how this works!" Sakura yelled stalking out the door and down the stairs, I followed closely behind. "so what does Lady Kina need?" Sakura asked as we walked.

"She is doing a very tricky surgery and needs you to help. It's also a rather sensitive situation, so she called you instead of another medic." She nodded stoically, but I could see her celebrating on the inside.

When we got to office, I nearly puked at the sight. Kina was sitting shaking on the coffee table as both Genma and Hizashi wiped off the ink from the seals. The white skin underneath was purple and red, the designs on her face were bleeding. Genma was whispering to her as he washed her clean the water pale beside him stained with ink and blood. Hizashi had tears running down his face as he watched the girl quiver and shake, Neji was cringing every time she would whimper, as he starred out the window.

"Oh my god what happened!" Sakura exclaimed running over to Kina's side. Kina looked up eye's blood shot.

"Oh good your here, I need you to heal me." Her voice was raspy, yet she still smiled at her young student. "Your going to be my right hand, kay?" she tilted her head in that way she always did when she smiled, usually the action would give me butterflies but she was covered in bruises and her own blood. Sakura pressed her healing hands to Kina's back.

"Oh god." The young girl whispered. Kina laughed.

"It's not that bad, my nerves are just shot." I scoffed before I could get myself to stop. "Kakashi?" She asked ice blue eye's starring into me.

"Your bleeding Kina, it's pretty bad." I said angrily.

"You know he is right, how about you wait a day to do Neji." Hizashi suggested. _Or not at all_ , I thought to myself. Genma placed his hand in Kina's hair pressing his lips to her temple and she leaned into him.

"You know Kina wouldn't do that." He said softly holding her as Sakura healed the bruises that marred her pale skin.

"Yeah well you weren't there to watch, she basically tore herself apart for three hours straight!" Neji yelled taking the words right out of my mouth. Kina stood up suddenly knocking all our hands away as we all moved to help her. She looked at us all with cold stares.

"Yeah well it isn't anyone's choice but my own. I will do this and if you wont help me Kakashi then fine, I will find someone else." She turned to her young student still shaking slightly as she talked. "Sakura take a vial of Neji's blood, Hizashi go to Baki and get her to bring us tea and snacks. Genma go home. Kakashi, if you wont stay, could you please get me Shikaku." Everyone started on their tasks. Genma passed me on his way out stopping in front of me.

"How can you let her do this?" I asked the man in a hushed tone. He placed his senbon in his mouth smiling sadly.

"Because it's who she is, she helps in every way she can, everyone she can, no matter the price to herself. It's what makes her, her. How could I not let her." He brought a hand to my shoulder before leaving.

I stayed. Of course I stayed. What wouldn't I do for her.

Even watch her torture herself.


	47. Chapter 47- A Series of Bad Decisions

I laid in bed Naruto and Sasuke beside me. I was still worn out from helping out Neji and Hizashi, they had been over twice in the past two days since, checking on me and bringing over food. I had been thinking hard on how to change the customs, and the procedure to get rid of the seal, since there was no way I could do that for every single Hyuga.

"Do you think we are ready for the Chunin exams?" Naruto asked starring down at his registration form. I scoffed at the blond boy.

"I know your both ready, the strongest little genins ever." I said wrapping my arms around them pulling them into me.

"Kina stop with all the hugging." Sasuke said struggling to get out of my grip. Sucker. I'm much stronger.

"Never, I'm going to hug you until your head pops off!" I squished them tighter. "Okay! What are the most important skills of a ninja?" I asked them still squeezing them. Naruto was making overly dramatic choking noises.

"Genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu." Sasuke answered.

"More than that though." I squeezed them tighter.

"Teamwork?" Naruto asked.

"Definitely, you never abandon a teammate, or do something that would help you and not them. What else?"

"Recon, deception, seeing the underneath of the underneath." Sasuke added.

"Quick thinking, and being calm in tuff situations." Naruto said proudly.

"Exactly! Keep all these things in mind tomorrow. Also, Sasuke, try not to use your sharingan. Don't ask why, just trust me." I said thinking of Danzo asking if I thought of Sasuke joining the foundation.

"Okay."

"Kina you planned the Chunin exams right? Can you tell us what will be happening?" Naruto asked. I chuckled loosening my grips on them but still holding them, neither tried to escape, accepting my cuddles.

"That would be cheating Naruto." I laughed looking at the time. It was nine and I was supposed to be going over to my parents. "I have to go train, you guys can watch TV for a bit, but you should be heading to bed soon." I said hopping out of bed, grabbing my combat clothes off the dresser and heading to the bathroom. Closing the door behind me I cringed at my reflection, you could still see the faint bruises on my skin from the seals. My mother wasn't going to like that. After I was dressed I pulled on my socks thankful that I didn't have to bandage them anymore. I also didn't bandage my arms anymore though I still wore my gloves, I could turn my arms and legs to ice now. I remember when my mother first explained our bloodline limit, I thought it was stupid, being able to freeze your body just seemed lame compared to the sharingan, or being able to make ice jutsu's like that Haku child Naruto told me about. In actuality it was very useful and awesome, the ice was as hard as diamond, and direct contact with it on flesh would freeze it instantly. I kissed the boys on the forehead before leaving, maybe they were getting to old for it, but I highly doubt I would ever stop.

I walked a few stores down to my parents house knocking on the door. Mom answered right away.

"Kina! Come in!" I smiled stepping in, she smiled brightly back leading me to their living room. "How have you been these past few days? Wait are those bruises? What happened?" she asked tilting my face to the side to look at the bruises on my neck.

"Oh it's nothing, I was using seals for a medical procedure they bruised me in the process." I explained sitting beside her on the couch.

"I've never heard of a procedure that would acquire seals that aggressive." My father said as he descended the stairs coming to the living room and sitting on the chair beside the couch. "Oh and hello Kina." He smiled, eye's crinkling. For the thousandth time I couldn't help but feel like I was betraying my parents.

"Well I made the seals myself, and as for the procedure, only a select few know it."

"Ah top secret stuff." He laughed. "I still can't believe your going to be hokage one day." I could imagine that would be a surprise, find your daughter who you abandoned when she was born and she is going to be hokage. Definitely not you average orphan story at all.

"About that, what I'm about to tell you can't leave this room but after these Chunin exams I will taking up office." I told them. I'm not sure why. Maybe because I was still hoping they could be trusted. They both made distressed faces than forced smiles onto their faces.

"That's amazing Kina, we are so proud of you." My mom said. "Your father can't stay he has to head to work in a few minuets, and your brother can't make it, so why don't me and you just hand out tonight." She asked, blue eye's hopeful. I smiled and nodded. Turning to my dad.

"Night shift?" I asked. He made an annoyed face.

"Yeeaaah, I'm getting to old for this." He joked. I wish I could just trust them.

"Well I offered you retirement." both of them laughed, as he got up kissing my mother, than wrapping an arm around me while I sat kissing my cheek.

"I'm off to work, you ladys have fun!" We both waved good bye, once the door closed mom hopped up walking to the kitchen.

"I have no girlfriends here, except your sensei's wife, but she isn't they type to like this." Mom said searching through the cabnites, exclaiming as she found what ever she was looking for. I walked towards her as she held out a baggy for me to look. It was full of dried and ground leaves.

"Are you offering me drugs?" I asked skeptically. She laughed.

"No well, yes. This is a special plant our clan uses, it helps with our technique. We call it chill, because most of the time, the problems people have turning to ice is that they just need to chill, calm their mind." she said Chill in a mocking voice making me laugh. "That's why your brother can do full body ice already." She explained grabbing out a large glass thing it looked almost like a weird vase except the bottom had a metal sprout thingie. "I don't like doing it alone, so I only do it when your brother is around." She wiped her hand off on her blue skirt.

"So it helps with training?" I asked as she pinched some of the green stuff into the metle sprout/ bowl looking thing. "I guess that explains why Hiroki is doing so well." I said. I watched as she placed her lips to the top of it placing a lighter to the metal thing than breath in deeply. She removed the metal thing breathing in more, than let the smoke out of her lungs. It was thick and wispy looking. I smiled at her because she was smiling and smoke was still seeping out.

"It's stricly for training." She laughed handing it to me. I couldn't deny that it had helped Hiroki in his training...

.

.

We laid on the kitchen floor starring up at the ceiling, I would sometimes get and odd feeling like gravity was fucked up and I was actually on the roof starring at the ground but than I would see the island beside me and realise all was fine.

"So Your dating Genma." Mom said in dragged out words.

"Yes."

"And you love him?"

"Yes."

"but you love Kakashi?"

"Yes."

"And they both love you?"

"Yes."

"And even though you love Kakashi more, you think Genma is better for you?"

"Yes"

"Man that sucks." She said.

"Yes." I replied.

"Okay well here is the real question." She paused dramatically. I tried to turn my head towards her but my muscles didn't feel like listening "okay, here it is; who has the biggest penis." I giggled.

"Well I have only seen Genma's so I don't know." I admitted.

"Well than you can't make an informed decision!" He happed up gracefully, pulling me with her. "Come on!" She dragged me towards the door.

"Where are going?" I asked as we left the house.

"To Kakashi's to find out his size."

"Makes sense, his place is this way." I said leading her to his apartment. We giggled the whole way holding onto each other, I'm not sure why we were laughing and I didn't much care. I stumbled up his stairs "Gravity is so weird!" I exclaimed as we both tripped in front of Kakashi's door. Said silver man opened the door looking at me and mom.

"Young man, we must enter this apartment, and talk about serious things!" My mother exclaimed pulling me up with her.

"Em okay." He said stepping aside letting us in. I had never been in his apartment before, it was clean, I was half expecting smut posters everywhere. We sat on his lone couch in his tiny apartment. "What's up ladys?" He asked sitting cross legged on the floor across from us, he ran a hand through his hair mesmerizing me as his fingers pulled through his silky silver hair.

"Your so beautiful." I said starring at his hair longing to pull my fingers through it. He blushed looking down while clearing his throat.

"We have a serious question." My mom said in a determined voice. Right! Question! "How large is your penis?" She asked him, both of us giving him hard looks. He made a choking noise starring at us mortified.

"What!?" He exclaimed loudly. We both just continued to stare him down. He made another choking noise.

"We need to know, in order to solve a problem we are having." My mother explained. He looked from me to her.

"Emmmm." He scratched his face eyebrows knit together.

"Would you rather just show us?" Mom asked.

"Definitely not!" He yelled putting his hands up as though we were going to take his pants off ourselves. "I think this is sexual harassment." He said quickly. "Or a superior taking advantage situation."

"I'm simply asking as friend to friend." I said putting my hands up, than laughing at the weird sensation, only then did I realise I had done a full body ice transformation. I quickly untied my shirt opening it up showing all my skin complete ice, the scars a darker blue than the rest. "I did it!" I exclaimed. Mom clapped touching her own icy finger to my stomach making a clanking noise.

"that's freaky" Kakashi stated, but his eye's were full of admiration.

"Back to the topic at hand!" Mom said looking towards Kakashi as I concentrated on letting my skin go back to normal.

"I feel uncomfortable." He confessed.

"I feel sleepy." I complained yawning. I laid down on the floor falling asleep instantly.

.

.

"Kina you have to go wake your brother in an hour." I heard a voice whisper. That wasn't Genma's voice. I bolted up startling a silver haired man in boxers and a black tank top. I looked down, I was in Kakashi's bed covered by his familiar Shurikan blanket, in nothing buy a bra and my spanks.

"What! I was under the influence of drugs! What happened." I said panicking as he handed me a cup off coffee.

"You and your mother came over wanting to know my...size." He said sitting on the end of the bed, I pulled my feet up so he could get comfortable. "You declared you were sleepy than both you and your mom fell asleep, dead to the world on my floor. Your mom woke up twenty minuets later, and just left, saying that she needed to feed the cactus. I brought you to the bed, and you decided to strip. I had to tie you up so you wouldn't get naked, then sing you to sleep." I laughed at the story. Man that was not something I planned to do again. I sipped my coffee, yum.

"Man you always get stuck in the weirdest positions don't you." I laughed he nodded in agreement. "Well, nervous about your team going into the chunin exams?" I asked him.

"I'd like to say I had full confidence in them." He admitted sheepishly, he pulled down his mask drinking coffee. I gasped seeing his face after going to long without seeing it. Well I saw it when I thought I was dying but the last thing I was thinking about was to examine him face, so right now it's like I was seeing it for the first time in a year. He looked like he was sculpted from marble. He blushed deeply as he watched me appreciate his features.

"why cover a face like that." I breathed out still mystified. I sat forward running my finger along his cheek bone, barely touching him I tucked my hand under his chin bringing my face close to his. Our lips were mere whispers apart, our hot breath was mixing. My heart was beating loud in my ears. "I have to go." I whispered, hopping out of bed quickly getting dressed balancing my coffee cup as I made my way to the door. My heart was still beating loudly, adrenalin pumping through my body. "Thanks for the coffee!" I said in a chipper voice awkwardly standing at the door across from him. I held the cup out to him.

"Keep it, give it back when we see each other at the Chunin exams." he whispered to me. I looked up at him then quickly turned away, than said the stupidest thing of life, which I'm sure I'll be haunted with for the rest of my life.

"Mommy has raised such a good boy." I patted him on the shoulder awkwardly then left out the door. It took about a block for my words to hit me. I stopped went to the nearest building smacking my head against it. "ow"

"Lady Kina? Em, what are you doing?" I turned to the voice which happened to be Asuma.

"Oh Asuma, I was just wondering if I hit my head hard enough, I could blame my stupidity on being brain damaged." He laughed.

"Can't have been that bad." He laughed throwing a cigarette butt down on the ground and lighting up another.

"Well what would you do if Kurenai said. "Mommy has raised such a good boy." pat you on the shoulder, than leave?" a puff of smoke exploded out of his lips as he laughed.

"ouch! Here." He said handing me a smoke. I took it placing it in my mouth breathing in as he held a lighter to the end of it. I took a puff and instantly began coughing.

"This isn't helping me feel less stupid." I coughed, making the man laugh. "How do you smoke these nonstop tastes a tad bit better than cat piss." I complained.

"Well now you have to finish it." He laughed as I put it back in my mouth, this time not coughing, but it didn't taste much better. "So you called your self his mommy hey." He laughed harder.

"Not even in a sexy way, I said it in a weird creepy way." I pouted.

"Your hot enough that I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." He tried to reassure me.

"Em thanks...I think."

"What that's a solid compliment."

"Yeah but I'm girl, so I can take that as a compliment, or that I'm attractive enough nothing else matters. Honestly Asuma you should know this." He scoffed.

"I have basically been with the same girl my whole life."

"Fair enough, well now that I'm done this disgusting thing, I have to go wake my brothers for the exam." I waved goodbye walking towards home. When I got inside the boy's were already up, and of course fighting, calling each other names. "Hey boy's Genma not home?" I asked throwing my keys on the door side table, slipping into my house slippers, sipping my coffee.

"He woke us up an hour ago and left to set up the exams." Sasuke said eating some rice.

"He told us to tell you good morning, some mushy stuff, and he will see you today." Naruto said making a grossed out face. I smiled, the 'mushy stuff' probably being 'I love you'. I'm so happy I didn't kiss Kakashi, I loved Genma to much to do that to him.

"Well you boys excited? Nervous?" I asked sitting at the table next to Sasuke sipping my coffee. Sasuke grunted. And Naruto screamed about how ready he was.

We set out about an hour and a half before the exam picking up Sakura before getting to the school, I left the three of them to find their own way, and I headed to the proctor area. I walked in many of the Sensei's and a bunch of chunin's and proctors already there. I smiled brightly to Genma as he walked towards me planting a quick kiss on my lips.

"Hey missed you last night." He whispered.

"Yeah long weird story, I'll tell you later." I laughed nervously. He just raised his eyebrows, but didn't push for details. "Where is the Hokage?" I asked loudly to the rest of room. Ibiki Morino stepped forward.

"He said you would be acting hokage for this phase." He said stiffly.

"Old bat." I mumbled under my breath. "Well At least I get the comfy chair." I said walking through the crowd to the chair in the middle of the wall of computers. I scanned them all. "Well looks like team seven, and team guy have passed the first test." I said out loud, a familiar head of purple hair popped out of no where, Anko sat on my lap.

"Looks like your brother and the Hyuga are having a who's sausage is bigger fight." She said getting comfortable on my lap. I laughed as I watched two said boys fight, all audio's were turned off right now. Others laughed at her joke once they heard me laugh. Sheesh this room was tense.

"Geeze guys loosen up your making nervous." I joked to them. I traced my bothers team watching as Guy's mini me followed them. It looked as though he was challenging Sasuke. Wait was he blowing kisses? What was Sakura dodging? "Guy what he throwing at her?" I asked. The spandex clad man stood behind me inspecting the small screen they were on.

"It appears that he is blowing passionate kisses!" He exclaimed loudly. Poor girl.

"Looks like Naruto is going to challenge him instead." Someone said.

"Looks like Naruto got his butt kicked." Said another as Naruto got slammed into the wall knocked out.

"Lady Kina, I could go stop my student, sometimes he is to youthful." Guy said bowing his head in shame.

"Naw it's okay, just a friendly fight amongst comrades, Naruto's had worse." I shrugged watching as Sasuke advanced on the green bow, but Lee was much faster throwing him to the ground in seconds. "Damn." Others behind me murmered in agreement. Sasuke got up face turned down, slowly bringing it up, I saw a flash of red in his eye's and quickly punched the screen breaking the glass. "Whoops sorry, em, guy, go break up the fight." I said sheepishly scratching the back of my head. "Oh and someone get a new tv here." I nervously laughed. A few people chuckled.

"Whoa Kina way to go full tilt crazy." Anko joked poking my cheek.

"Nerves, guess I'm a bit over protective." I lied Watching Guy leave the room. Kakashi left a bit after him. Team seven made their way to the waiting hall entrance where Kakashi was waiting for them, they exchanged a few word then he let them by. I shifted my focus to the next screen, they entered the room than stood frozen starring at the full room in front of them. Most people trying out for the exam had quite a few years on them, so it must have been a scary sight. Team Ino-Shika-Cho stepped out of the crowd and towards team seven followed by team eight. Man they were making a sceptical of themselves the whole room was sizing them up as easy targets. A teenaged leaf ninja stepped towards them, he was wearing all purple and round glasses with silver hair. I wasn't familiar with him. Who was this boys sensei? Who was his team?

"Get me audio on that conversation." I ordered who ever was manning the screens. The room got quiet as we listened.

"Just who asked you! Just who are you?!" Ino yelled at him.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but really look around you, you've made quite an impression." who was this kid? The conversation went on but I started talking to everyone in the room.

"Does anyone know this boy?" I asked. No one answered. "Hand me his file. He is around my age so he should have been in the academy with me" someone held it out in front of me and I searched through it. "It say here he has been in the last seven exams straight, but I don't remember..." I trailed off looking at his stats. I knew his face from somewhere. "Kakashi deliver this to the Hokage and elders, tell them to look into him." I said weaving around Anko to hand the folder to the silver haired man who had just entered the room.

"Hai!" than he was off.

"WHOA!" When I turned to the screen the sound ninja team had attacked the boy named Kabuto. "Okay start the exam now, remember Ibiki, if one doesn't shit themselves, you have failed." I laughed at my own joke and others joined. "Go on sentinels, remember if it's crafty cheating using jutsu's it's allowed." over half the people in the room cleared out.

"Where is the popcorn machine when you need it." Someone joked.

"More like where's the Sake" Anko joked back, there was a few laughs and grunts in agreement.

"Turn off the sound." I said to the mystery runner of the computer. "Now's the time place your bets people, I'll bet 200 on Naruto passing." I stated.

"I'll take that, 200 he craps his pants." someone called. I brought out my full wallet, having taken out allot of cash for this very reason, I grabbed out 200 ryo and placed it on the table.

"I'll also take that bet." Someone else called, I pulled out 200 more placing it down just as the two people who bet put the money down. Bets started going wild.

"600 says the rookie nine fail." someone bet, I smiled slyly.

"600 says they don't!" I said putting down the cash. We all quieted down at the cheating started. Both Hinata and Sakura knew the answers just fine, the others were in a bind though.

"Mirrors positioned so her teammate can cheat as well!" Someone exclaimed looking at Ten ten.

"Ino has her teams back." Asuma said proudly as Ino's body slumped forward. I was glad to see that no camera's face Sasuke's front, so no one would see his eye's except for the proctors maybe.

"Shino's got his bug, and Kiba has his dog, team eight will be fine, for now at least." I stated.

"Looks like Naruto is choking." Someone cackled. Naruto stood up made a shadow clone who turned into a naked lady. But what most wouldn't see was him form another clone then henge it into a spider in the cover of his perverted jutsu.

"Atta boy!" I exclaimed, everyone looked at me as though I grew an extra head. "You guys didn't see that?" the room was quiet. "Well he used his perverted jutsu's smoke to make another clone and turn it into a spider, which the naked lady threw to the ceiling before Ibiki made him dispel it." Everyone appeared dumbfounded.

"He used it as a distraction, risking two point deduction so he could get the answers." Kakashi said behind me making me jump, people talked amongst themselves, regretting all the bets they had against him as Kakashi bent down to whisper in my ear. "Hokage said he would look into him." Was all he said. I nodded. Genma came over as Kakashi left.

"Did you give the boys a hint?" He asked smiling.

"No, I wanted to though, but turns out they are booth fine." I smiled taking his hand in mine. "whoa look! That kid snuck his puppet in as a proctor!" I exclaimed, everyone rushed the closer to look.

"Got him to write the answers down than asked to go to the washroom." Anko said sounding impressed. "Kina, you should grow fatter thighs." She complained.

"I'll work on that, but you should also work on growing a fatter butt." I complained adjusting so her boney but wasn't as painful on my legs.

"It's tenth question time!" Genma said excittedly. All chatter stopped as we eagerly watched their faces.

"Looks like Naruto's going to crack Lady Kina." someone leered. Though they were right, he was shaking in his seat. Come on Naruto! People begin leaving the exam room, to scarred to continue, none of the rookie nine left, none of them really looked concerned except Naruto. All of a sudden the blond boy shot up from his seat.

"NOOOO" I cried touching my hands to the screen.

"Wait Kina, it doesn't look like he is leaving." Kakashi said placing a hand on my shoulder. Naruto sat back down looking determined.

"Your right!" No one else left the room, three minuets later the class room erupted in cheers. "Your turn Anko!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Kina, you don't mind if I break a window right?" She asked hopping off my lap giving me a sadistic smile.

"Emm sure go ahead..." I said scratching my head. "Just remember to scare the shit out of them, and stall so we can get set up in the tower." I added as she began to leave. I gathered my winnings from the counter, people making distressed noises as I grabbed the heaps of money. "Future reference, don't bet against me." I joked.

"Okay! Someone get me all the folders on the teams that passed, and lets head to- wow she really jumped through the window." I commented looking at the screens as Anko flew through the window, scarring the hell out of everyone. "Any how next event, come on slow pokes!" We all had to get there within fifteen minuets so the contestants wouldn't see us.

"Lady Kina?" Someone asked as we ran along rooftops trying to make it to the forest of death.

"Yes?"

"Konoha News is asking to do some interviews."

"who are the reporters?" I asked who ever I was talking too.

"Well, the thirds grandson and friends."

"That is a lovely idea! Make sure he tries to get interviews with people not from our village, I also want someone Henged and listening to everything. Hand me the kazekage's children's file." Genma handed me said file. "Okay, tell them not to go near the red head, but the other two they should definitely try to talk to." I reported. "That kabuto child." I thought of other members I wanted to know more about, or at least get a feel for their personality's. The only other group would be the sound, but I had a pretty good feel for their personality's. "And tell them not to go near the sound." I said handing the folder in my hands back to Genma who handed it back to someone else. Everyone easily cleared the fence and we carefully ran through the forest to the central tower, there was already a nerve center set up on the top floor when we got there.

"Lady Kina, Anko has just arrived with the genin." A chunin reported as I stepped into the screen room. We couldn't set many cameras in the forest, just in the tower and around the tower, and at the fences. "interviews have just started." He added.

"Where is the hokage?"

"He said you are in charge." The chunin reported nervously.

"That old bat! Dumping his work on me. I KNOW YOUR WATCHING HIRUZEN! I will itching powder your clothes till the end of time you hear!" Everyone chuckled as I insulted the hokage, some probably weary of it, since it was unheard of.

"Lets go pick rooms while the interviews are happening." Genma suggested to me.

"Oh well I get the Hokage suite." I told him. He smiled slyly.

"Well then lets go there anyways." He said giving me the come hither eye's. OHHHHHHH. Gatcha.

"Yeah we have twenty minuets till the scrolls are passed out, so pick rooms and meet back here in twenty."

The hokage suite wasn't crazy fabulous or anything, it just had a living room, small private kitchen, own bathroom and large bedroom, the other rooms had dressers and beds...okay I guess it was pretty fabulous. We got in the door quickly shutting and locking it. Genma pressed me against the closed door, kissing me feverishly. I greedily kissed him back, throwing off his head band so I could tangle my fingers in his soft brown hair. There was a knock on the door, I pulled my mouth away from his breathing heavily as he moved his lips down my neck.

"Yes?" I said evenly. Genma seemed to take this as a challenge untying my shirt.

"Hey Kina, it's us." I heard Asuma yell. By us I'm sure that meant Kakashi, Kurenai, and guy. Genma kept kissing my skin, stopped when he heard who it was. I pouted but quickly did up my shirt and opened up the door.

"Hello guys, welcome to my humble dwelling." I greeted letting them in. They all came in but paused as they looked from me to Genma. Genma's hair was messed up and he had forgotten bout his bandana and senbon.

"I see we have interrupted a youthful and passionate moment." Guy said loudly. Kurenai and Asuma just laughed, as Genma and I paled. Though the laughing stopped when Kakashi stalked out of the room.

"Well the weather is nice today." Asuma stated after a long and very awkward silence.

"I should probably go talk to him right." I said in a pained voice.

"Yeah."

"probably."

"That would be the youthful thing to do." they all agreed. I looked to Genma and he nodded. Ugh.

It took mere seconds to find the room he was staying in. I didn't bother knocking just opening the door. He was lounging in the corner of the bed reading a pervy novel. He looked up at me than lazily back at him book.

"Heyy..." I said awkwardly. Great starter.

"Sorry for leaving, I just really wanted to see how this book ended." I walked over to him moving the book in his hands so I could see the covers.

"I've physically seen you finish that book five times." I stated blandly. "Do you want to talk about this?" I asked not so confidently. "Or we can just reminisce about me calling myself your mommy." He chuckled putting the book under his pillow.

"You've said weirder thing." I sat on the end of his bed pulling my knees to my chest. "I can't think of any examples right now, but I'm sure you have." He said scratching his chin. "Lets just do that thing, where you tell me how your feeling than I will tell you how I'm feeling." He said crossing his legs in front of him on his side. I sighed, emotionally constipated men, I swear.

"Okay well. Emmm." I thought about how to put my feelings into words. "Well, I feel kind of gross." I told him honestly, my words seemed to startle him. "It's just that, when I have strong feelings for both of you. And by being with one I'm hurting the other. How is that fair? When I'm with Genma I'm happy, but if I were to be with you, Genma would be unhappy, while I'm sill happy. I love Genma, and I love you. But I just...I don't know." they both made me happy. I wish we could just all happily be together the three of us. Never mind that would be very weird.

"I guess I just feel...sad? Mad? Mad at myself, because I see you with him, happy, I see him come up to you in public hold your hand, kiss you, play with your hair, and I want all those things, I could have had all those things. But I fucked everything up, and once again I have to watch the only women I've ever loved, love another man. I have to watch as he makes you happy, the way I've always wanted too. I have to watch as he touches you in ways I've dreamed of." A shiver ran down my spine at his words. "It's not your fault, it's not his. It's not anyone's fault but my own, and maybe that's why it hurts more than it did before. Or maybe it's because you will be old enough to get married soon and I'm worried you will be gone from me forever."

"UGGGGHHHH!" I cried slamming my head into the bed in front of laying in an awkward ball. "Why are so beautiful, and why is he so sweet. Cant one of you be an asshole, it would make my life easier!"

"Kina I can't understand what your saying." He said pulling me up so I was sitting properly. Our faces were inches apart, my heart began to thunder in my ears. Pull back. Don't kiss him. "We should probably go." he said jumping off the bed in a blur of motion.

"Yup your definitely right, we should go." I stood up feeling flustered, and naturally tangled my foot in the blanket falling into Kakashi's chest, his arms wrapping around me. We both froze, then naturally I said something retarded because I am the polar opposite of cool. "I like your white walls...really brings out your...eyes...eye?" I rambled awkwardly, blushing deeply, trying not to notice his hand under my shirt pressing against my back, or his nervous swallow as he blushed looking down at my lip. Like I said; I tried, but I failed. I hooked my finger on the fabric of his mask touching my lips to his, his lips trembled against mine before pulling me to him for a deeper kiss. Oh god, this is bad. I Unzipped his vest so I could pull his shirt up feeling his chest. This is bad. He lifted me up around the waist, I wrapped my legs around him as he pressed my back to the wall. This is bad. But it felt so good, to kiss him, to touch him. To feel his fingers graze my skin. NO. This is bad! Genma.

"I can't." I said turning my face away from him. Oh god Genma. How could I. I started to cry.

"Kina." Kakashi whispered huskily backing away. I fell to my knees.

"Why am I crying? I don't deserve to feel sad. How could I do this." I half sobbed half laughed. "Oh god I'm a horrible person. What have I done." Images of Genma flashed through my mind. Nights staying up doing nothing but exchanging sweet nothings. Him kissing me awake every morning. The first time we kissed. His face when I told him I loved him. The feeling when he told me I was beautiful. Him coming with me to Shisui's apartment. He did so much for me, and what do I do to him? Cheat on him.

"I'll go get Genma." I heard Kakashi whisper before he left. Oh just great now I was hurting Kakashi by feeling bad about hurting Genma. That just made me cry harder.

"Kina!" I heard Genma cry out as he opened the door to me sobbing loudly. He crouched down next to me abut to give me a hug.

"No don't hug me." I sobbed harder. I wanted him to hug me though, but how could I let him comfort me.

"Kina tell me what's wrong." He said concerned trying to tilt his head so I would look at him.

"I came to talk to Kakashi and we talked, I said things explaining how I felt, then he said things. And them I fell and he caught me, and I said his wall makes his eye's look nice and than-" I started blubbering again not daring to look up at the brunet man. "I kissed him, Genma, I don't know why. I'm so sorry. I know you can't forgive me. I just want you to know I'm sorry. So so sorry. I can't believe I did it. I can't believe I would hurt you like this. I'm a horrible person." I held my self around the waist as I continued to sob. Fingers scooped my chin up and I was forced to look him in the eye's, they were angry, yet tender. He removed his senbon.

"Your not a horrible person. I know you have strong feelings for him, heck I'm sure you love him, but when I look into your eye's I know you love me too. I know it's hard for you having us both in your life, and I know it would be much easier if one of us just left, but I'm not giving up on you. I love you. I'm upset you kissed him. I definitely don't want that happening again, but I know your sorry, so I forgive you." Tears slowly dripped down my face, his brought his lips tenderly to mine kissing me softly. "I'll always be here for as long as you want me."

"I want you." I whispered shakily.

"Good." His voice was gravely as he spoke. "Than these are mine." He said bringing his lips back to mine kissing me roughly. "No sharing." He growled against my lips. I laughed against his mouth.

"No sharing." I agreed.


	48. Chapter 48- hickys, tears and good-byes

The chunin exams for the higher ups was five full days of drinking dancing and regrets. Almost immediately after we watched the genin enter the forest the drinks were brought out, and the karaoke machine on, I of course couldn't drink seeing as I was acting hokage for this part but that didn't mean I couldn't join the fun anyhow.

"Okayyyy next up for Karaoke is Guy and Asuma, singing a duet!" I roared over the cheering crowd as they cheered for the two men who drunkenly made there way onto stage. Most of the song were ones I remembered from my old life, so the ones that played on repeats on the radio, or CD's I personally owned. The band started playing the song that they chose and I face palmed as I heard the first chords of the song. Guy started off the song. I sat upon Genma's lap clapping and laughing at Kurenai.

"I'm bringing sexy back" Guy sung horribly off key with even worse moves.

"Yeah." Asuma sang backing him up.

"them other boys don't know how to act." Guy sung while hip thrusting and gliding his hand along his body.

"YEaH!" Asuma shouted behind him.

"You think your special what's behind your back!" Guy turned waggling his butt to the crowd. "So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.. Take em to the bridge." If we were laughing at the first verse we were dying at the bridge, as we watched a large, man of men like Asuma dance a bit to feminine.

"Dirty babe, you see these shackles babe I'm your slave." Asuma pointed directly at Kurenai, giving her what I assumed he thought to be a seductive expression. "I'll let you whip me if I misbehave, It's just that no one makes me feel this waaaaaayyyyy" He pointed out to the crowd. "Take it to the course." the crowd was in stiches as Genma pulled out a microphone tactfully moving me off his lap so he could stand up.

"Come here girl!" He sung pulling me closer to him putting his hands on my hips positioning it so my back was to him. Every one looked at me pointedly, a roar of laughter when I consented.

"go ahead be gone with it." I sang in a very low voice

"Come to the back."

"Go ahead be gone with it."

"Vip" And on the song went.

.

.

"it's time foooorrrrrr SHOTS!" Some one shouted as they entered the room with a ridiculous amount of alcohol. "This was sponsored by Lord Hokage." The chunin said mechanically as several others began setting up the shot glasses. I positioned my self at the end of the table. I was in charge so no drinking for me.

"LINE UP PEOPLE THIS IS MADITORY ." Everyone lined up. I tried to stop my eyes from looking for a certain alcohol flushed silver haired ninja. "Two shots each READY" I shouted everyone looked at the ready "ANNNNNND...SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOT SHOTS SHOTS! EVERY BODY!" I yelled pumping my fist as the four different teams raced to all finish their shots before the other team. Guy's team winning, then Genma's Kakashi and Asuma's bringing up third, with Kurenai's just a sliver to late.

"Kurenai's team must give up three tributes for Karaoke!" We had run out of volunteers but didn't want the fun to end. I was technically on that team, so I consented along with Hizashi (yes even Hyuga's could have fun) and Kurenai herself. We deliberated which song to choose. We walked onto the stage Kurenai whispering to the person playing the tracks and working the small lyric screen which song we wanted. Me and Kurenai stood in front of Hizashi, the two of them sufficiently drunk. As the fist lyrics started Hizashi pushed the two of us out of the way with much sass.

"Every body look at me, me" He sang sliding his hand along his body. "When I walk in the door you start screaming." Everyone was laughing I was pretty sure I'd have to heal a few with how hard some people were laughing. "Come on what here for?" He took a step back as Kurenai took a step forward.

"move your body around like a nympho." Kurenai danced though, being as she was a girl her seductive moves just looked hot. "Everybody get your head to crack around. All you crazy people jump around." I stepped forward as she stepped back, making my best seductive/superior face to the crowd.

"I want to see you all on you knee's, knee's." I sang gracefully sliding down into a crouching position. "you either want to be with me, or be me." The other two stepped forward as we sang together, somehow with synchronized moves.

"Maneater, make you work hard, make your spend hard." I saw the sober shift chunin's wave me over at the back of the crowd, leaving the other two to deal with the rest of the song. I swiftly made my way to the control room.

"Yes?" I asked the sober shift. (Sober shift just meant hey couldn't drink until the next batch came in to supervise."

"We received this from Anko." A spiky haired burnet chunin said handing me a small scroll.

"Well shit. I'll be right back" I took out a teleportation seal activating and connecting it too the one I had placed in the hokage's office. "Hello Hiruzen." Said man seemed a little surprised by my appearance. "We just received word that the proctors of the second exam found the grass's genin team dead, and it appeared they had been dead for quite awhile. Anko is certain it's Orochimaru." I reported. "I'll need two teams of your black ops to skirt the forest, and one team to check the village." He nodded, getting up and leaving the room probably to signal for the teams I had asked for.

"Why would he come now?" He asked as he entered the room again. I thought about that. What did he have to gain?

"I'd summon Shikaku, also I have a feeling that silver haired genin Kabuto I told you about is linked to this." I stated.

"What makes you say that."

"I don't know just a hunch." I thought more about it. "Well why would he risk getting targeted himself just to tell the rookie's to quiet down, and those info cards of his are a little suspicious. Plus I really don't remeber him, and I have been part of planning the chunin exams even before I was a chunin." Though admittedly chunin exams were more fun back when it was just Konoha genin, less maiming and killing, which for some reason I found preferable, but of course I understood WHY we had them. Doesn't mean I have to like them.

"Makes sense, I'll get Tenzo to tail him." He said before eyeing me. "You should probably get back I'll have the anbu on coms on channel 4." I nodded before activating my seal, I didn't have one on Genma, so I used the one planted in Kakashi, thankfully the silver haired ninja wasn't on stage. And even better I scarred him so bad that he nearly dropped his drink. I was quite proud.

"Kina!" He exclaimed looking up at me from his sitting position.

"Sorry needed to get back here fast." I explained as I left back towards the control room.

"Lady Kina! A team has already made it into the tower." I let out a low whistle at that report. Well I'll be damned, the suna team, Kazekage kids had made it already. The red head looked...off, though it could be the no eyebrows thing...

"Damn, just lost myself 500 ryo, I thought for sure team eight would have been the first." it would take them no time at all to track a team down, and Shino and Hinata were smart enough to lay traps, and all of them were easily strong enough to take out most of the teams, I had no doubt they would at least be second now. "Bring up radio channel four, and the tracking grid." I ordered the few workers in the room. They did as I said. "Get ready boys, this is going to be a long shift." I sighed before sitting in my comfy chair.

.

.

I was more than exhausted, I hadn't been able to sleep since the beginning of the exams, I had tried every night, but I just ended up laying next to Genma starring up at the ceiling. We hadn't been able to find Orochimaru, and horrible scenes of him finding my brothers kept playing through my mind. One was the last real Uchiha, and the other was the nintails container, they would be Christmas to that snake. Anko had reached the tower by herself after that psycho sunk his teeth into her once again, upping the anty to her already present curse mark. A curse mark I might add, I still couldn't figure out how to get rid off. Sure I could seal it off, but that hicky from hell wouldn't budge no matter what I did, even touching the formula like I did with the Hyuga curse mark made me sick. So like every other night for the past four days I was sitting in the control room, watching the scattered screens praying to find a glimpse of my brothers.

"Two more teams have entered." I looked up at the screen at two more teams entering the barracks, they looked worn out.

"Is anyone not drunk right now besides us?" I asked the man, who was apparently Iruka- first time I had noticed.

"Doesn't seem like it lady Kina." I sighed.

"Well lets get going." As the two teams opened the scrolls, I went through the same old speech before returning. Iruka appeared back in the control room seconds later. "You don't want to join in the fun?" I asked him as we took our seats again.

"Naw, three days in a row of killer hangovers is enough for me." He laughed. I mechanically laughed back. "Did you get in trouble for the Anko incident?" He asked I looked towards him and the brown haired man fell of his chair with fright. "Umm sorry none of my business." He said holding his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry that glare wasn't meant for you, no I didn't get into trouble, well I got a slap on the wrists but that about it. Though I did get into a raging argument with Danzo, that's who that glare was meant for." I informed him. I probably should have called Anko back the second I had heard she had gone after him by herself, I let my relationship with her get in the way of my duty. But I would have been pissed is I was going after Danzo and someone said I couldn't, it was the same thing really.

"Oh I see." He said taking his seat again.

"Yeah that happens every time we are in the room together so it's nothing new." I said dismissively, doesn't mean the mans ugly face didn't make my blood boil.

"I was present for one of your arguments. Scary stuff." He said nodding, then shivering as though he was reliving the moment. "so do you think Naruto will make it?" He asked.

"I have 1000 ryo on it that he does, and three times that, that the rookie nine passes, it's all weighing on team seven, so they better make it." I said jokingly, that wasn't the real reason I was praying to any god who was listening that they would be the next team through those doors. Iruka seemed to realise this but didn't point it out.

"Kina, I'm headed to bed, you coming?" I turned to see an alcohol flushed Genma in the door way of the control room. I smiled to him.

"Naw I had a quick nap here in the chair, I'll go okay." It was a lie, but he was to drunk to notice. He came over stumbling a bit before planting a kiss on my lips.

"Good night." He said before stumbling out towards our room.

"Going on your fifth day without sleep." Iruka commented after Genma was a safe distance away.

"I'll be okay." I said dryly back. Lord knows I couldn't sleep without knowing my brothers were okay. I felt Kakashi's presence immediately.

"I have the next sober shift." He said tapping Iruka on the shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." The academy teacher said happily getting out of his chair, Kakashi quickly taking his place. "Good night lady Kina." He called as he left the room, I smiled towards him in response. All of a sudden I didn't feel sleepy anymore, starring at the screens hard, trying not to look at Kakashi.

"They will be alright Kina." Kakashi whispered. I pulled my knee's up to my chest on my chair and looked over at him.

"I'd like to say I had one hundred percent confidence in them." I quoted his statement from the day of the first exam. I saw a smile form under his mask as he got the reference. He always seemed to know what as troubling me. "I was worried before, just because I have a rather intimate knowledge of how ruff these exams could be, but knowing that snake was, and might still be out there..." My sentence dragged off.

"Has you one edge." He finished. "Me too, why do you think I'm sober right now."

"I never heard you sing karaoke yet." I said making small talk. When we talked about heavy stuff like feelings, it always ended in us almost kissing.

"No one could top guy in Karaoke." It's true, the blue beast of Konoha was definitely the karaoke king. I turned my head sharply to the top right screen. Did I just see a flash of orange? Never mind it was just a spider.

"Ugh officially loosing my mind." I said dryly rubbing my eyes.

"You should get some sleep." Kakashi said giving me a look of concern.

"I caught a few hours of sleep here earlier." I said the lie I had told Genma earlier, Kakashi just gave me a knowing look.

"Liar." He took off his vest handing it over to me. "Take a nap, I'll watch the screen." After I didn't take his vet- due to not knowing what he wanted me to do with it- he covered my knee's with it tucking the collar of it under my chin. "Sleep." He ordered in a whisper. I snuggled my head into the chair, trying to make it unobvious I was smelling his vest, breathing in the husky scent, trapped in the fabric. Kakashi starred intently at the screens, his eye's switching from one to the other. He pulled one knee up onto the chair getting comfortable in his own chair, a small smile appeared on his face. "You know it's awfully hard to fall asleep if you just keep starring at me." He said amused. I smiled, but continued to watch him tap his fingers against his leg, eye's moving intently over the screens. I could probably fall asleep knowing he was beside me. Weird I couldn't with Genma. I stretched my hand out to him, he looked over eyeing it.

"Hold my hand." I said sleepily. He looked up at me for several moments before stretching his own arm out to lace his fingers through mine. I sighed starring at our hands intertwined, it was like instantly I felt comfortable my anxiety's didn't seem as over powering. While I was looking at our hands I could feel Kakashi's gaze on me, knowing he was looking at me woke me up. I didn't feel that way with Genma. "Scootch your chair closer." I said tugging his hand a bit.

"Kina, I'm not sure that's smart." He whispered.

"Probably not, no. But it's what we both want." Oh god, why did I say that! Stupid sleep deprivation. Kakashi seemed to mule this over and agree, pulling his chair closer to me all the while never letting go of my hand. Our arm rests were touching now, we curled out arms together comfortably, I placed my head on his shoulder, and I felt his cheek come down on top of my head. I sighed deeply.

"This definitely isn't smart." Kakashi said again.

"Do you want to stop?" I asked him.

"Definitely not." We both laughed a bit at that. "Kina, in fear of ruining this moment." He paused as if getting my consent to keep going, I nodded on his shoulder. "I just, don't know why you pick him, when we are together it feels like this." He ran his free hand along my arm lightly giving me shivers. He barely had to touch me it get reactions from my body, when we kissed, I couldn't even control myself. Genma never made me loose control. I wanted him, in more then just a companionship way sure, but kissing him didn't cloud my head, the way it did with Kakashi.

"I, I think I chose wrong." I whispered, I could feel Kakashi sharply inhale.

"What?" He breathed out.

"I do think I love Genma, and I've said it before, and I still believe it with all my heart, that I could be happy with him for the rest of my life. With you, I see fighting, and arguing, and incredible make ups. Ups and downs, and we would be happy in the ups, and work hard together to get through the downs. I see a beautiful mess of a life with you, don't you?" I asked him. Moisture fell onto my forehead and I snapped away from him to look. Sure enough, his eye was full of moisture. I placed my hand on the side of his cheek wiping away his tears. "We have wiped each others tears away our whole lives." I said thinking back to the deaths of his friends, of our sensei. I pulled down his mask and pulled up his forehead protector wiping the tears away from that eye as well with my other hand. "I wont kiss you now, because I don't want to do that to Genma, but know that it is you I choose." I said softly covering his face again before returning to my comfortable position beside him, our limbs twinning together.

"I've dreamt of those words for so long." He whispered as I slipped into unconsciousness on his shoulder.

.

.

"KINA WAKE UP!" I jumped awake nearly falling out of my chair.

"LUNCH IS ON THE COUNTER!" I yelled out to my brothers. Looking around me seeing allot of hung over chunin and jounin. "well that's embarrassing." I consented getting back onto my chair, saddened by the absence of Kakashi. "You don't wake someone up like that you block head!" I said smacking the chunin in the chair next to me, which happened to be Iruka.

"Em Kina, I'm the one who woke you." Asuma said behind me, so I rightfully got up and punched him in the gut, making him double over.

"What did you need? Oh and sorry Iruka."

"Your- brother." Asuma mumbled out between groans of pain. I looked at the screens, and squealed, they looked beat up, but not like they were in immediate threat of dying.

"Iruka your up!" I said pointing to the distressed chunin still rubbing at his shoulder where I had hit him. "Suck it up! You requested to greet them!" I put my hands on my hips laughing gleefully, all that worrying for nothing! Of course they would make it, why was I even worrying? "All you suckers had best pay up!" I pointed to the room full of miserably hung over adults. "Let's get ready for the prelims!" I shouted gleefully, Seven teams managed to pass so that meant we had to cut them in half at least. I placed my hand on my chair, ink spreading around my palm as I left a teleportation seal there, before activating my seal in Hiruzen's office. I appeared and he was smiling to me cheerfully.

"Brothers finally made it?" He asked, though he clearly knew already by the glass orb on his desk.

"You bet! Lets get going." I said walking towards him placing my hand on his shoulder. "Your not leaving this part to me." I laughed before activating the seal on my chair, the hokage sitting cross legged on it as we ported in. Everyone was already bustling around getting ready for the prelims to start. I sat in the chair beside it. "Okay the sound team are really beat up, and personally I think they would be rather boring, so lets place, hmmm that one, against Shino." I said pointing to a few

"Okay, now this boy on Kabuto's team should be placed up against Sasuke." Hiruzen supplied.

"That's incredibly unfair." I stated happily, nodding. "I think you should actually place them all, I'll just want to put all of the rookie's with other people who they can easily beat." I Knew that we would have to advance more than just my students, and if I continued I would put them all with other ninja. Hiruzen just nodded and started writing down the match ups on a piece of paper, which I tried, with all my strength not to peak at.

"Is Hayate the proctor for this round I forget?" Hiruzen asked, I pushed the man lightly on his shoulder.

"Your getting so old, your memory is starting to go!" I exclaimed, he just rolled his eye's, smiling fondly. "And yes it's Hayate." I confirmed. "somebody bring me Hayate." I said to the half empty room of comrades

"I'm right here." Hayate let out a sickening cough again. I wish I knew what was wrong with his lungs so I could fix it, but even I was at a loss. I wonder if Tsunade could fix it.

"Here is the prelim list, but make sure your stress it's random." Hiruzen said handing him the paper he had been working.

"Okay ten minuets too, everyone who is assigned to round the kids up start doing so, the rest should be making their way to the arena room." There was a bunch of nods around the room. "Scatter." I said after they seemed to be waiting for more of a invitation than that. Hiruzen and I stood up, I like my arm through his and we peacefully walked down the hall together.

"I am quite excited to retire." Hiruzen said breaking the comfortable silence. I smiled at him, we were the same height, which made him the most wonderful walking companion.

"What are you going to do with all that spare time?"

"Spend some much needed time with my grandson, fix my relationship with Asuma, cross word puzzles, I plan on pranking your brother allot." I laughed at the last one.

"I will condone any and all pranking in the house, that doesn't involve paint splattering in the house, or if there is a chance bugs will get into my room, or bathroom." I told the old man sternly. "Oh one time me and Sasuke got him really good, by dressing ridiculously, eating ramen for breakfast and overall just being weird. We told him he was still dreaming." I told him laughing at the memory, though to be honest the funniest part about that, was that Sasuke actually joined me in the prank.

"Your parents would be proud of you, and how well you have raised your brother." Hiruzen said happily. I smiled down at him, he was one of the only people who could say that, without me wanting to punch them in the teeth. I don't know when it happened but my sadness towards the death of my family had turned to anger, and now when it was mentioned I would punch things and imagine I was punching Danzo's ugly face.

"Thanks Hiruzen, I am doing the best I can, they still fight like you wouldn't believe, I'm nearly positive they forgot each others real names since the only call each other Dobe and Teme. Sasuke is still pretty much an emotionless jerk to anybody but me, and Naruto is still very hyper active. In fact they were both very hard children to raise." I admitted after I thought about it. "But you know I have been able to slowly start sneaking pictures of our parents back in the house, though my twin has to stay out of them." I said sadly.

"Well you did a good job all things considered. Even managed to open and keep the Uchiha market running, and the police, your parents would be beyond impressed." I blushed at his compliments.

"We should do this more often, you just compliments me allot, really does things for my confidence." I said is a semi joking tone, both of us chuckled just as we reached the Arena. A bunch of people were bustling around trying to get things set up, mainly the big screen. We stood on the stage front and center my arm still in his. "This is going to be interesting for sure." I said happily.

"I think so too, I find it sad we can't show case all your students, they are all very talented." Hiruzen said in his wistful voice.

"Yeah but I don't think many of them are ready to get the promotion though."

"Which ones do you think are ready?" He asked me.

"Well Shikamaru definitely, Sasuke too, Naruto maybe, I'm just not sure about their leading ability's. I think Hinata would be more than capable as a Chunin. Oh and Shino." I added.

"Really Hinata?" Hiruzen asked.

"Allot of people see her as the same old shy little girl, but she is very strong, and independent, she is calm and has a very clear head. Perfect chunin material."

"Lady Kina everything is ready." A chunin told me.

"Thank you, lets send them in!" I called unwrapping my arm from Hiruzen's arm before taking half a step back from him, as Shinobi stood behind us in a stiff line. The children started filing into the room, I tried not to look like I was actively searching for my students and brothers. When my eye's found Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura I let out a breath of relief. Man Sasuke looked ruff.

"I will be your proctor for the third part of the exam -cough cough- Hayate." the whole room looked towards the soft spoken man. Probably surprised that he didn't look like he actively want them to die. "But because seven teams made it through we will be going through -cough cough- prelims to eliminate at least half of you." He explained.

"Prelims?" One of the kids asked.

"You will be having one- on- one matches, the winner continues. This part will not be done as a team, so if one member would like to leave that is alright." who would leave after they c-

"I'm out." Kabuto said putting up his hand then turning to leave.

"But Kabuto you made it so far!" Naruto complained trying to convince him to stay.

"I just finished in the forest, and I'm tired. I can't be having another fight just yet." He said before leaving out the door. I stepped forward towards the Hokage.

"I don't know what he is up to, but I'd like to request to have someone follow him." I whispered to him.

"I was thinking the same thing." He told me. I stepped back signalling someone from behind me forward. Hayate came to stand beside me.

"After this exam I'd like you to trail him." I whispered, he nodded in confirmation. I looked up at the railings where the jounin sensei's with teams still were still in the running, my eye's landed on Kakashi, I signalled towards the door silently telling him to escort Kabuto out of the forest. Kakashi excused himself before leaving.

"If everyone is ready, lets start the first match." Hayate announced. "The rules are simple, if someone is knocked out or unable to continue, the other wins. Added to that, I have every right to call the match if I see that it is needed. The matches are randomly generated, so lets see who is first." Sasuke, and Yorio's name cam on to screen. "First contestants stay on the floor, the rest go to the viewing area." He ordered, I watched as everyone left, looking at the odd interactions of my brothers team. Wait, what was that, this feeling I was getting from him. It was just like Anko's. Shit. I walked forwards gracefully hopping of stage towards team seven.

"Hey kids, congrats on making it." I said cheerfully putting my hand on Sasuke's shoulder feeling with chakra. Fucking curse mark. Sakura looked me concern dripping from her expression.

"Kina you have to-" I cut her off looking at my raven haired brother.

"Are you okay to fight." I said sternly, he gave me a hard nod. "Okay, but know I WILL end this fight if you cannot." I smiled to Sakura and ruffled up Naruto's hair. Jesus what was wrong with his chakra? I went back to my spot beside the hokage, whispering in his ear. "He has a curse mark, and something is wrong with Naruto's chakra." I reported to him.

"Yorio Akado, vrs Sasuke Uchiha." Hayate announced. "Ready?" Both nodded. "Begin." just then Kakashi came back in, I excuse myself from my spot to go up to Kakashi. I led him back out the door after body flickering beside him.

"What's up?" Kakashi said watching me steadily. I began to hyper ventilate.

"It's just panic attack." I struggled through my irregular breathing I walked to the other side of the hall placing my forehead against the cold stone.

"Should I do something?" He asked. "Do you want me to rub you back?" He asked, making me laughed. It took a moment longer for me to reel in my emotions.

"No, no I'm fine." I said standing up properly and looking at the silver haired man before me. "My brothers must of had a run in with that snake. Naruto's chakra was messed with. I doubt he could do much beside taijutsu right now, though Sasuke is worse off, he has a curse mark." I reported to him.

"Shit." Was all he could muster.

"I need you to seal it right after this match." I told him. "I have to stay in there. Please make sure he is okay." My voice quivered, and I'm sure I looked as close to tears as I looked. He put a warm hand on the side of my face than the other around my waist pulling me into his chest.

"I will, now stop thinking this is your fault, because it's not." I laughed a bit. How did he know me so well. I pulled out of his grip taking a deep breath before burying my emotions and covering my face with a steely mask.

"Okay let's go back in." He nodded opening the door for me. He body flickered to the viewing area, while I went back to Hiruzen's side.

"Kina, could you go get me my things from the control room?" Hiruzen asked. He had nothing in the cont- oh my god, Sasuke! He was on the ground getting his chakra syphoned. "Kina. My stuff." Hiruzen said more sternly. I numbly nodded, activating my port seal on the chair, the last sight I saw of the arena was Sasuke struggling under a large Konoha shinobi. I appeared sitting in the chair, knee's pulled up to my chest. There was something fundamentally wrong with watching your brother, who was damn near your own child getting beaten like that. I closed my eye's tightly, trying to keep control on my breathing. I've seen him get beat up, sure. But never by an opponent who was the vicious, they were comrades for gods sake, who would syphon that much chakra from an already beaten up comrade, he only needed to hit him around a few times. Unless he was trying to fucking kill him. I body flickered out off the tower, starring at the forest in front of me. I ran at a tree, punching it with all my might splintering the wood right through but before it could fall I kicked the wood above the initial split, kicking right through the already weak wood, I spun mid air giving the tree another punishing pick with the back of my heel. I was going to kill Orochimaru. I was going to make him regret ever touching my brother, I was gong to make him regret being born. _Your sounding more like me right now_. Yuki's voice laughed pulling me out of my murderous thoughts. Damn, my anger issues were getting bad. I thought looking at the fallen tree and wood chips decorating the ground in front of me.

"Kina the next match has started, Sasuke is fine, Kakashi has him." A gentle voice said behind me. I turned sharply, still in fight mode. I relaxed when I saw Genma, senbon hanging out his mouth.

"Thank god." I sighed pulling my fingers through my tangled hair. "Lets get back inside." I said walking past him making my way back up to the arena.

.

.

I sat in Sasuke's hospital room, there had been an attack on him earlier, non other than Kabuto. I knew that child was sketchy.

Sasuke was still asleep so I just idly looked through the people who would be advancing. Naruto was the first fight against Neji, Next was Sasuke against Gaara of the Sand. I wasn't to comfortable with this match up, since I watched Gaara literally crush Rock Lee's leg and arm, probably ruining his career, unless I could find a way of healing him. No pressure. Next was Kankuro of the sand, against Shino, honestly this would be an easy win in my opinion. A puppeteer against a Aburame? Yeah right. The next fight would be Temari of the Sand against Shikamaru. The next fight would be Hinata against Ino. Hinata's fight had been amazing, she was fighting Dosu, the sound ninja. Honestly a Hyuga against someone who fought with sound was kind of stupid anyhow, but she did take allot of punishment in the beginning, but she got up no matter what, Naruto's cheering really gave her the boost she needed to finish the sound nin. Now the best prelim fight easily had to go to Neji and Choji. Hard to gentle fist a human boulder. Though Neji still won, but I was proud of Choji never the less. I looked down at Lee's chart. Not only were his muscles torn apart from the use of the eight gates but he also got his leg crushed by Gaara's sad coffin. Any surgery would damage likely kill him...I just needed a different angle. I starred hard at the papers in front of me. I couldn't let his career end, not before people got to see how amazing he was. Honestly I was blown away with the little weirdly dressed boy. I was impressed with all of Guys students, TenTen was seriously badass, Konoha's weapons mistress. That was a badass title. Neji was obviously a genius. Seriously though what was guy feeding them?

"Lady Kina?" A small voice sounded from outside the door. "A small pink haired girl, and Genma are asking to visit." Sakura and Genma?

"Sasuke can't have any visitors right now." I said back. Okay so maybe I just didn't really feel like seeing Genma right now. I knew I had to break it off with him...but...it could wait till tomorrow. Right? "actually let Genma in, he is family." I called to the nurse. I pulled my knee's up to my chest. Sasuke would be out for the next twenty four hours at least. The door opened, Genma gave me a sad smile before pulling a chair to the other side of Sasuke's bed and sitting down.

"Of all the rotten luck." He murmured pushing Sasuke's hair out of his face. My heart dropped watching him be so tender with Sasuke. I wasn't just taking myself out of his life, I was also taking Naruto and Sasuke away from him, he had been their secondary care taker, he cared for them both so much. Maybe I was being selfish. But maybe it was more selfish to know I love another man more and still stay with Genma. Ugh, why was life so hard.

"Genma." I finally said, giving him a serious look, he looked at me warily once he saw my expression.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. I swallowed the frog that was forming in my throat. "Kina?" His eye's were pleading. I swallowed again looking down. I couldn't say it while looking into the eye's that brought me nothing but happiness. "Oh, so it's not me eh." I looked up at him sharply as he leaned back in his chair head faced upwards. He took his senbon out of his mouth with one hand while pressing the other to his eye's. He chuckled, but it held no humor. It was just empty. "I just, I just don't know what I did." He said almost to himself.

"You did nothing. You were perfect." I said quickly.

"Well if I was so perfect than you wouldn't be leaving." He still was looking up at the ceiling, I could here his breathing wavering. Oh god this sucks.

"Its not you at all. It's me." Oh god, go kill your self Kina. Its not you its me? Reaaaallly? "I just. I-" oh god how do I even explain? I love you allot but I love him more? Real great.

"You love him more." He whispered. He sat up bringing his elbows to his knee's and placing his head in his hands. I got a glimpse of his face, tears stained his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered pulling my knee's tighter to my chest.

"Don't. Don't say sorry right now. Say anything but sorry." my breath hitched, but I held back tears.

"Okay."

"Wow this really sucks." I could hear that he was crying as he spoke. "I would like to still be in your life, and the boy's lives. You guys became my family." My heart skipped a beat hearing that he still wanted to be friends. "But I don't think I can be your friend right away."

"That's okay, only when your ready. Come see the boys whenever, I wouldn't want them to loose you." I said softly. He nodded finally looking up at me, tears slowly flowing from his eye's, I wanted to wipe them away, I wanted to hold him till he felt better.

"You don't have to agree, but can I kiss you one last time?" His voice sounded broken as he asked. I stood up from my seat over to his side of Sasuke's bed. I turned his chair towards me, pulling his bandana from his hair, running my fingers through the soft locks before bringing my hands to his face and wiping his tears away. I starred into his eye's hoping they told him how sorry I felt as I brought my lips to his tenderly kissing him. He grabbed me around the waist pulling me onto his lap, tenderly caressing my skin, other hand drawing circles on my cheek bone. A fresh batch of tears fell from his eye's and I couldn't hold back my own. Our tears mixing together with our mournful kiss. We pulled back both of us crying, I pressed my forehead to his, and both of us silently cried, holding each other tight.

* * *

Thanks everyone for your support I'm happy so many people enjoy the story, I'm sorry about all my mistakes and stuff, I've been working to improve, going over it a few times before posting now, but I'm dyslexic so I often don't find all my mistakes.

 _ **Hannah:** I'm sorry you don't like my story or OC, I started writing this story because I am currently goes back to back knee surgery's and it's good way to pass time, I write the story because it's fun, and knowing others are enjoying it too. _

_Kakashi had previously said he didn't know that he loved Kina, but he knew then that he loved her, blah blah blah, what I trying to say is that he only figured it out for himself later on. also I know we are used to Kakashi being aloof and goofy and distant, but I wrote him the way I did because I just figured he would act differently if he still had someone he cared about and opened up. but that's just my take, you don;t have to agree._

 _I will work on my descriptions, so thanks for pointing that out._

 _I know Kina turned out really Mary sue, I should have plotted her life out but I didn't, and now this is who she is, and trust me sometimes she is very hard to write, at least in fight scenes because she is so OP._

 _I tried sticking as close to cannon out of respect, I liked the way it flowed with Kina in it, I personally usually prefer people sticking to about the canon story line, unless they are an awesome writer like **Kenchi618,** I don't think I'm a great writer so I stuck to canon, I find it fun to write into the story line anyhow._

 _if my story does get taken down I guess your right :P thanks for your review, even if it made me feel a little poopy, there was some good advice in there._

My next chapter should be up in a few days, I'll work hard to fix all the above points, the next chapter of my other story A New Life will be up tomorrow.

Okay well, see you all soon I suppose


	49. Chapter 49- preparations

"This is my last chunin exam as a normal person Hiruzen! You know how much I hate watching from the box! Give me one last week a freedom! Where is your heart old man!" I whined to said man. Hiruzen just looked at me fondly, a small smile ghosting across his lips.

"We need to introduce you to the Kazekage, and tell him you will be taking over." I rolled my eye's dramatically.

"I already know the guy, remember, and he knows very well I'll be becoming the next hokage, it's not like it will come as a huge surprise." I reasoned.

"I'll make sure to mess the budget up before I leave office." He threatened. I starred at him mouth agape. He wasn't joking.

"Fine, but I swear to god, if I see you purposely slacking on your paper work, I'll make you rue the day." I growled to the old man making him chuckle. "Don't laugh, this is serious stuff." I complained. He put his hands up in the air in surrender.

"Okay, I'll see you in a week for our journey to see the Lord of fire." I sighed, I mean I like the guy, but his voice often put me on edge, and his fan covering his face all the time made me want to reach across the table and hit him with it. Repeatedly.

"Yeah, yeah, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go sneak my brother out of the village." I said waving my hand around dismissively.

"Aren't I the last person you should tell." He asked chuckling.

"Eh, your old, you'll forget in a few minuets." I said before quickly slipping out of the room. I stopped at the secretary desk to chat with Baki before heading to Kakashi's apartment, to tell him operation train Sasuke was underway. I had it on good authority that a certain Sanin was in town that would be training Naruto. And by that I mean three different complaints of peeking at the hot springs. I reach Kakashi's house, reaching into my pocket for the spare key I owned and opening the door up, the water was on in the shower, so I sat on his couch to wait, he took five minuet showers so it wouldn't be that long of a wait.

Two minuets passed and I was already bored. I picked up the orange paper backed book on he coffee table, picking it up and opening it to the dog eared page. Holy shit, this was so detailed. I got so engrossed in the book I didn't even notice Kakashi watching me. Oh my god, do people really do that? I jut don't understand how that would even work. Oh wait they were mad at each other? Then why are they...oh I see. That couldn't be comfortable. Now they were all chill? No ones mad anymore. Yeah right, a man probably wrote this shit, a few angry orgasms don't fix relationship problems.

"Enjoying yourself I see." Kakashi's voice snapping me out of my musings, he was leaning against the entryway of the living room towel around his neck, no mask, or shirt, just his combat pants. Oh god so many things I wanted to do right now. Stupid book. I put it down taking in a deep breath, trying to get my hormones under control.

"How do you read that in public?" I asked. "I think you should put on a shirt and mask before this morning escalates." I suggested.

"I must say watching you read it was quite an experience." My mouth fell open.

"You watched me read it?" He came to stand in front of me on the couch nodding while pulling me up. I let him pull me up, moaning as his lips made contact with the tender skin on my neck. I ran my fingers down his chest hooking my fingers into his belt loops. "As much as I love wh-" I moaned again as he pulled the collar of my shirt down my shoulder kissing my collar bone. "My brother." I whisper huskily. He moved his lips up to my mouth quickly before pulling away, leaving me breathless.

"Let me go get my stuff. Feel free to borrow that by the way." He said pointing at the orange book before winking and walking away towards his room. I fell back onto the couch pulling my shirt back into place, I pressed my hand to my chest willing my heart to beat properly. I had only broken up with Genma about a week ago, so Kakashi and I weren't official or anything. The only time we hung out was when he snuck in my window, or I snuck out my window to his house, or we met in my office. I assume this was how Asuma and Kurenai felt being together secretly, it was exhilarating. "ready?" Kakashi asked as he came out of his room fully dressed, packs full. I smiled standing up and giving his hand a quick squeeze before letting go.

"yepp! Lets go break my brother out." I laughed, and we left out the door, taking the roofs to the hospital. We slipped through his window with ease, Sasuke was already up and out of his white hospital clothes, into his normal combat clothes and arm warmers. "You ready to go?" I asked him once my feet were planted on the ground. He gave me a hard nod.

"More then ready." He told me sternly, I smiled down at him placing my hand on top his hair. He was so cute when he was determined.

"Then lets hit the road." Kakashi said jumping back out of the window, Sasuke went next then I followed. I ran with them to the gate. Nodding to the gate guards as we past them. We ran for ten more minuets before stopping on the road.

"Okay this is as far as I go, I have a few meetings to go to, but after I'm back I'll come visit you and bring some food. Try not to kill each other, and try not to kill yourself training Sasuke." I told the small boy sternly. Though I should stop calling him small he was getting fighting close to my height.

"Yeah yeah." He grumbled, I starred at him expectedly, before he rolled his eyes and gave me a hug. I kissed his forehead and he backed away sharply. "Kina! Gross!"

"DEAL WITH IT!" I yelled dramatically. "You'll never grow to old for kisses!" He smirked at me.

"But I will grow to tall." He quipped back, Kakashi laughed the sank back when I leveled a glare at him.

"Brat." I mumbled before turning to Kakashi who smiled behind his mask, he kissed me on the forehead through his mask gently caressing my cheek as he pulled away. "Okay now off you go I have things to do." as they turned away I smacked both of their butts, both turning and giving me scandalized looks, I laughed before porting back to my house.

"NARUTO?" I yelled from the living room. He was still a little cold towards me right now, he was not okay with me breaking up with Genma, though Sasuke seemed okay with it. Polar opposite of how changes in our lives usually work. He wasn't in the house. He was probably at Genma's again. I felt like I was losing a custody battle for something. The house was clean, as usual. I had done my morning training. I guess I could go to the lab and work on my cell regeneration serum, but I had hit a wall, and I wasn't generating any bright ideas onto how to get around it. I'd probably end up leveling another forest in my frustration. Gah life was boring without anyone around. Hmmm I'll go clean our family home, it had been a while since I did that.

I ported into the kitchen. Everything was still the exact same, not a single piece of furniture was moved since the last day my whole family was happily alive here. Though it never used to be covered in white sheets. I went to the sink filling a bucket with water and started washing the layer of dust of the floors.

I had finished the whole house, dreading the last room; mine and Itachi's. There was a difference between the pain of my parent being dead, and my brother gone. One I could get back if I just could prove Danzo's involvement. This room hadn't been touched for at least three years. I walked over the dresser, carefully pulling up the sheet and pulling open the drawer, I pulled out one of Itachi's old shirts and changing into it, then grabbing one of his old pj shorts. The shirt was a bit tight around my chest, but Itachi had been rather tall when he was thirteen, probably as tall as me now, and he may not have had wide hips like me, but his shorts fit comfortably enough. I sniffed the tall Collar, the faint familiar scent of him still slightly lingering. I walked over to the bed, pulling the sheet back ignoring the dust cloud, my mouth fell open in shock, there on the cover was a letter, the two small wood cases that held my parents, and mine and brothers first kunai. Beside them was Itachi's gold chain. I picked up the letter first with shaky hands.

Dear Kina.

I was to weak to stay away and not know if you were all okay. I was happy to see you and the boys had adjusted well, I'm proud of all you've done to keep the Uchiha name alive, the longer I'm away the more I feel like I'm loosing myself. I have joined the Akatsuki, I'm keeping tabs on them. I believe they could cause you and the leaf allot of trouble. In the time I have spent watching you, I can tell you have been losing your self too. Your going through motions Kina-chan, just like me. You wake up and just survive, then do it again. What are we aiming for. Why do we survive day after day. When was the last time we felt happiness, and when will we get to feel it again? I don't think I can be free of my own misery until death claims me, but I believe there is hope or you. Take a breath Kina, you can do this. I know you have an impossible weight on your shoulders, your working to try and save the Uchiha's, raising two boys, becoming Hokage. No one has asked more of you then me, you don't need to prove my innocence, I will gladly accept death when Sasuke comes for me, in fact it's what I want. I know that causes you allot of pain, and that's why I think I have asked the most of you. I can't imagine your pain, you lost mom and dad. You lost Shisui, and you lost me. I slept in our old bed last night, I pretended you were beside me the way it used to be, twins. Every night I fall asleep with the words we would whisper to each other running through my mind, always together even when we are apart. I saw you whisper them to yourself last night, and now I know it's true, always together even when we are apart. I took your locket and left you my chain, also could you give Sasuke Mom's Kunai, I want him to have it instead of me. You always hated good bye's so I wont bother with one.

Just know I love you sister.

My tears fell onto this paper this had to have been left two years ago and I hadn't found it till now. I laid down gingerly on my side of the bed imagining him beside me, like it used to be. How does he even look now? Isn't it weird that someone you used to know better than yourself could be so lost to you that you don't even know how they look anymore. I grabbed his chain off the bed putting it on feeling the cold metal rest against my skin. Why did everything get so shot to hell? My life used to be so easy, I'd wake up to breakfast with the family, hug my father as he left for work, than I'd leave to work myself kissing my mother goodbye, hugging my brothers then heading out. After I was done for the day doing what ever I'd spend time with Shisui, then we would head to my place for dinner. It was so mundane, so peaceful. Now I was trying to raise two teenagers who fought constantly , while doing missions, and managing the Uchiha market, while on the side trying to prove my twins innocence, while having to listen to how much my younger brother wants to kill said twin. Now I have all this hokage stuff added to it. When was the last time I was really happy like I used to be?

As you grow the happiness you feel changes. Before you had noo sorrow. Now you have your fair share of sorrow, and that taints your happiness, but you still feel happy. Stop throwing yourself a pity party, your pain has nothing on Itachi's, so pull your ass out of that bed, quit those fucking tears, clean this damn room, grab your parents Kunai, and give the one to your brother like Itachi fucking asked, and stop moaning about all the shit wrong with your life. Because you have a whole hell of allot to be happy for, and you have a shit ton of love in your life, stop making your self a victim it's not helping anyone, or anything.

I was startled for a second. Yuki had never talked that much, not unless I was in her mindscape, she would let off snarky remarks all the time, but no more the 5-10 words. I sat up, wiping my tears. She was right, I had allot of happiness, and I had allot of people to love. I lost allot, but I've gained allot to. When did I turn into such a little bitch? I went to the cleaning bucket and started cleaning the floors. I was no victim, I was not broken, I'm strong. Who the hell was I to be crying? Why the hell was I so damn depressed, Itachi was the one who was the victim in tis whole situation, he was targeted because of me. My family was dead because of Danzo.

Welcome back Kina, it's been long enough, I was getting real sick of your moaning and crying.

Thanks Yuki, I've spent the last four years feeling sorry for myself. Going through motions, loosing myself, of course it took you and Itachi to bring me back.

Being crazy and having a voice in your head isn't that bad now is it?

Not at all.

.

.

I excused myself from the traveling party, the hokage and elders looked at me weirdly when I told them I had someone to go see and branched off of the trail five miles away from home, but didn't say anything about it. I had just finished up a very dull meeting with the lord of fire, who was just as annoying as the last time I saw him. I climbed up the cliff to the plateau where Kakashi had taken Sasuke to train, grinning as I reached the top, Kakashi was lounging on a bed roll against a rock reading an erotic orange book while Sasuke appeared to be beating up a rock.

"Hello boys." They both looked towards me, I ran towards Sasuke capturing him in a bone crushing hug kissing his face repeatedly as he struggled and squirmed. "I've missed you, you big ball of attitude." I exclaimed before letting him go.

"Ugh Kina gross." He complained wiping his face. I pinched his cheek before turning around to where Kakashi was now standing, I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck. He effortlessly caught me around the waist twirling me around so Sasuke was to his back, I pulled down his mask giving his a deep yet quick kiss, before placing his mask back where it should be. "Double gross." Sasuke complained.

"Your in high spirits." Kakashi commented raising his one visible eyebrow.

"What can I say? I have allot to be happy for." They both gave me odd looks. "Like food!" I exclaimed pulling my pack off my back and opening it up and pulling out the three take out containers, from a curry shop we had passed, then a bag of apples, and a large thermos of tea. "I'm going to spend the night here, I just need to go tell Naruto and Ino" I ported away before they could even react, I scarred Naruto half to death as I popped into the kitchen while he was waiting for water to boil.

"Kina!" Naruto exclaimed jumping a foot in the air.

"Did ya say something kid?" I heard a yell from up stairs.

"Kina just popped into the room pervy sage!" Oh Jiraya, makes sense. I pulled Naruto into a hug, he made dyeing noises as I smooshed my cheek against his. "Kina you have only been gone two days, your acting like you haven't seen me in years." He struggled to get the words out, due to the extreme pressure of my hug. I let him go and began fake crying.

"ugh, how come you guys don't accept my love any more? I liked you boys better when you were little and stuck to me like Velcro and held my hands in public, and didn't wipe off my kisses, and let me read you story's to fall asleep. Now your so cold and wont even let me hug yo-" Naruto interrupted my dramatic monologue by wrapping his arms around me.

"We will never be to old for hugs Kina." He said tightening his grip for a second before stepping away.

"Your so sweet Naruto, your going to make one lucky lady very happy." I said approvingly.

"Especially with all that energy he has." Jiraya joked behind me, I turned sharply towards him glare leveled.

"Stop being perverted around Naruto!" The white haired sage put his hands up in defeat.

"I'm not I swear!" I gave him a 'bullshit' look.

"That's why he calls you pervy sage right?" He gave me a sheepish look. "Anyways, I'm going to go spend the evening with Sasuke, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, tell Ino to take today to relax and I'll be by to train her tomorrow." I went into the fridge taking the large container of rice out of the fridge and a few vegetables and a pack off beef. "Jiraya, hand me that back by the door." I ordered, the man seemed like he wanted to argue, but ended up going anyways, he put the bag on the counter and I searched through for the right seal scrolls, the one that had the tent and sleeping supply's and camp cooking materiel. "Okay I'm off Naruto, your in charge, make sure Jiraya behaves." I said smiling as the blond boy beamed, and the grown man complained before porting back to Kakashi.

"That was quick." Kakashi said happily as I returned.

"I was hungry." I said grabbing the last take out container, the others already in their hands. I watched and waited for Sasuke to finish his food before taking out a dark wood box. "I brought you something." I said handing the box to the young raven haired boy. He looked at me skeptically before reaching for the box tenderly. "For heavens sake it's not booby trapped." Naruto had apparently pranked him enough that he had learned to be cautious of random presents. He opened the lid placing it on the ground beside him, Kakashi and I watched intently. Sasuke grabbed the beat up kunai out of the box looking at it carefully.

"It was mom's first kunai, I thought you should have it." it was a touching moment when it was given to Itachi and me, but now it meant so much more. I reached into my pack again pulling out a black banded hitai-ate. "This is Dad's, I think he would want you to have it." I placed it on the ground in front of me, knowing that in tender situations like this he didn't like body contact at all. He swallowed hard, I knew if I didn't distract him with something he would start to cry, and then he would close up any sort of lee way I was making about getting him to open up. "I searched High and low to find Minato's and Kushina's things, I gave Kushina's hitai-ate to Naruto, and one of sensei's old kunai, and I thought this would be best with you." I said reaching back into my pack bringing out a blue banded forehead protector. "It was Minato sensei's" I said holding it out to Kakashi. He grabbed my hand instead of the hitai-ate, pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks." He whispered before pulling away taking the memento with him, placing it in his own pack.

"What about you Kina?" Sasuke asked looking at our parents old possessions.

"Oh I got given dad's Kunai a while back. This is Moms hitai-ate, though I had to get it registered in my name like you will have to, if you plan on wearing that one. As for Sensei, well he gave me his title, and I have Naruto." I laughed. I closed up my food. "Well I have to set up my tent and you have to train." Sasuke rolled his eye's but stood up walking over to his rock going through moves which looked allot like Rock Lee's fighting style. A poof distracted me from my observation. Kakashi had unsealed my tent, bed roles and blankets.

"Let's get this tent up." Kakashi said, his gaze was heavy, it kind of made me feel out of breath, and light headed. We got to work on the tent which took barely five minuets before we both crawled inside and laid out the two bedrolls I had brought, I laid down on mine sighing deeply.

"I'll miss this once I'm hokage, being out of the village, camping."

"I'll make sure to kidnap you for at least one night a month." Kakashi whispered he was on his hands and knees overtop of me. I unzipped his vest and pulled his shirt up resting my hands on his bare skin, he shivered as my fingers danced up his spine. He starred down at me, his breathing becoming heavy.

"Kiss me." I whispered, hooking on finger through his belt pulling him down against me, his hip bone grazing my own as he lowered to plant his lips on mine after pulling down his mask. He tried kissing me softly, but I became impatient flipping him on to his back straddling his hip before leaning down and kissing him hard, he brought his hands to my hips, thumbs tracing my hip bones. Our kiss became a sort of frenzy, I didn't even notice we were half naked until i heard Sasuke's voice outside the tent.

"Really guys? Do you think your being secretive, your in a tent for gods sake." We snapped away from each other.

"Sorry Sasuke!" I called before looking mournfully at Kakashi shirtless, he was starring back since both my shirt and bra were on the tent floor. Wow, things got a little carried away here. We both quickly dressed before stepping out of the tent to see a blushing Sasuke. Me and Kakashi looked at each other, both of us flushed. Wooops.

.

.

The sun had set hours ago, we were sitting around the fire, with both boys looking at me like I was on crack.

"Okay just hear me out, stick the marshmallow on your sticks and hold it over the fire like this." I held my own stick over the fire lightly roasting it. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other, Kakashi shrugged putting his marshmallow on his stick and following my lead. Sasuke watched us skeptically. My white blob of heaven was done so I pulled off the outer crisp shell and popping it into my mouth before putting the gooey part back to the flames. "Mmmmm, I know you don't like sweats but just try it." I said to Sasuke, he finally started roasting his own, just as Kakashi's started on fire.

"well that's unfortunate." He said looking at it sadly.

"Here bring it here." I said, Kakashi carefully brought the flaming marshmallow closer to me, I blew it off taking off the burnt shell and eating it. I don't discriminate, a burnt marshmallow is still a marshmallow. I brought my own stick up removing the golden brown blob and holding it to Kakashi, he turned his head strategically pulling down his mask and opened his mouth so I could insert the marshmallow, he chewed it skeptically.

"It's actually delicious." He commented.

"I told you!" I licked the stickiness off my fingers before putting another White puff on my stick, I looked up just as Sasuke took the crispy shell off the marshmallow before eating it. The both of us watched the boy chew the treat slowly.

"It's surprisingly...good."

"Yeah it is! Foolish mortals doubting me." we roasted marshmallows for a few more hours until we all felt sick, and well okay the real reason we stopped was because we ran out. Sasuke went into the tent him and Kakashi had been sharing while Kakashi and I put out the fire, sealing away any food so we didn't get any critters, before heading to our own tent.

I found it hilarious as we both started removing our weapons. It started out just taking them off but then some how ended in a competition, we both removed our weapons belt then thigh pouch, though I had one more then him, he removed several hidden senbon from his sandals, I removed a small stack of six explosive notes. He removed a set of picks from his shirt sleeve, I removed a similar set from my pants waist line. He removed a few shurikan from a hidden pocket in his vest. I activated a storage seal hidden on the inside of my sock several Kunai came out.

"Okay you win." He consented before resting his hand on the top of my sock, crouching down and slowly taking it off, I shivered as the feeling of his touch lingered on my thighs. "How much of those do you have hidden?" He asked slipping the black sock off my leg.

"To many to count." I laughed, though stopped when he brought his lips to my thigh kissing it before moving to remove my other sock.

"Sasuke is already asleep." Kakashi told me as he kissed my other thigh, his voice and his touch making me shiver. He sat down on the ground grabbing my hands and pulling me down to straddle him. I danced my finger tips across his cheek bone removing his mask, I touched my lips gently to his.

"I love you" I whispered, kissing him again as his breath hitched at my words. I loved him more then words could properly explain.

.

.

It had been a week since my visit, I was hoping to go again today, but guess who is signing instatement papers. Me! Guess who has to go from an ugly robe fitting? ME! Guess who has to go a bullshit class with Hiruzen to learn about having a smooth ruling transition? If you guessed me your right. Turns out today was the beginning of a week long hokage duty. I'm so excited. No really this frown is just hiding my child like excitement.

I sat at my desk signing, finger printing, chakra testing, dna swabbing, and bleeding on the last booklet of paper work. Honestly I was surprised they didn't ask for a chunk of skin. I even had to seal a lock of hair into this contract, it was very thorough, it also would destruct the whole scroll when you die, which was good, the body held allot of secrets. I closed the book after signing the last blank, I leaned back in my chair covering my eye's with my hands. I'll catch a bit of sleep before my fitting.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." I called.

"Hello lady Kina I'm here to figure out how you want your robe to look, and get you fitted." A pretty small burnet lady squeaked clearly nervous nearly shaking out of her skin beside Baki.

"Oh of course, lets sit over here." I said getting up and sitting on the couch motioning to the one across from me, she made a weird squeak then rushed over sitting down. I gave Baki a; "What the fuck?" look, she just shrugged. "Baki could you bring us some tea?"

"Oh course Lady Kina, would you like your black tea or just green?" I looked over to the seamstress, but she was just looking anywhere but at me.

"Em, my usual please." Baki nodded and hustled off in the really cute; 'I'm on a mission' way that brought me so much joy. "What's your name again, I'm supper tired I must of forgotten." I asked her leaning back in my seat crossing my legs.

"Oh no! I didn't tell you!" she cried resting her elbows of her knee's and dramatically placing her head in her hands.

"You seem tense..." I stated.

"Yes I'm sorry, when Lord hokage called I got really excited to be chose, since I just started my shop and I don't have many costumers, and I have allot of debt, but business is slow, and if I don't pick costumers I'm going to loose my shop! And I live in the back so I can't loose my shop!" She cried out. "Oh what was I talking about again?" She asked.

"I don't really know."

"OH RIGHT! Any way as I was saying I got excited because this will surely get me a boom of business so I really wanted to do great in this meeting so I'm very nervous, and very tense. Your a very intimidating women." she was breathing heavily

"Well, em I'm pretty normal actually." I laughed nervously. "I cook, clean, train, send the kids off for the day, enjoy the quiet and take a bubble bath. I live a fairly normal existence." I laughed. "And I definitely don't feel intimidating" she smiled at me sheepishly. "Okay so If I tell you a secret, will you stop acting all jumpy." She nodded happily. "Okay so everyone knows, I was dating Genma, right?" She nodded. "Well we recently broke up." I told her.

"Everyone knows that too." She sighed. Really? Everyone.

"Okay well did you know I'm with Kakashi now?" I said raising my eyebrow at her, she gasped brining her petit hand to her mouth.

"you know that just makes me think your more intimidating! Dumping one extremely hot guy, for a hotter badass famous ninja." I laughed.

"Well I've known him since I was a kid, so it shouldn't come as a surprise, well when I was two, he came to my birthday party." I laughed.

"How did you meet Genma?" She asked eagerly. I blushed.

"I was had a bad day, so I went to the bar got really drunk, a man started buying me drinks, we danced, we made out, the next day I found out his name was Genma, we were friends for a long time before anything happened between us." I explained.

"So why did you break up with him?" She seemed to be arming up to me and it was nice to get it off my chest, I ignored the fact the Baki had her ear pressed to the door.

"Well, sometimes you love someone allot, but you have a deeper and natural connection with someone. I loved Genma allot and he made me happy, but I fit perfectly with Kakashi. He has known great loss, and we have shared pains, we rub each other the wrong way sometimes, but we can't stay mad. That's why I broke up with Genma, because I loved Kakashi more, and I was starting to feel like it was selfish of me staying with Genma when I knew how much more I loved Kakashi." Wow that was the first time I said all those thought out loud, it felt nice.

"Wow that was so beautiful." The seamstress said, I could have swore I saw stars in her eye's. "Oh and my name is Rengai." She added extending her hand to me. "Now let's get started on your robe, any ideas?"

"Could I get the arms tighter then they usually have it? Kind of like these sleeves on my combat uniform, I'm fine with the rest of it, though it would be nice If I button it up, and you know not look like a blob." I said laughing.

"So basically womanize the usual robe?" I nodded. "Flames at the bottom, red sleeves? Or maybe red flames until the elbow."

"That sounds cool." though I wasn't sure which one I really agreed to but she nodded scribbling in her sketch book quickly. Baki came in with the tea probably realising we were done talking bout interesting things. "Thank you Baki." I said as she put a small tea pot and cups on the coffee table.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Nope we should be good." I waved goodbye as she left the room.

.

.

"Ino just because you beat Sakura, doesn't mean you can get cocky. You know how good Hinata is, now get up and go again." Ino grumbled and picked her self off the ground. She was sparring with my clone and not doing well. I wasn't shocked when Ino and Sakura were put together for prelims, they were essentially even when it came to skills, they were about the same skill level in taijutsu, and both very smart, and although Sakura was much stronger then Ino, Ino had her clan jutsu.

"Couldn't I just get her with my clan jutsu like I did with Sakura." Ino grumbled being knocked on her ass again by my clone.

"No unlike Sakura, Hinata is won't stay still long enough for you to hit her, she can see what your about to do anyhow, it would be easy for her to dodge. I don't think you want the Kage's and important people to see you fail at your clan jutsu." I reasoned with her. She grumbled again picking herself up and running at my clone, it took three minuets before she was on the ground again. "Good now practice with the ninja wire" I instructed her. The third round of the Chunin exams was happening tomorrow, Naruto had been training with Jiraya, Kakashi and Sasuke were still hard at training, Hinata was training with her father, same as Shino and Shikamaru. I was very surprised when Ino came to my door asking to be trained by me instead of her father, but I consented, and she actually had improved allot over this month, her taijutsu was much faster then before.

I'd like to say I was confident she would beat Hinata, but I wasn't. I was confident she would put of a good show, and would show off her abilities, but I didn't think she would win. Was that shitty of me? I mean it's not that Hinata was my favorite apprentice, but it was because I knew logically Hinata was far more advanced then Ino. An Anbu member wearing a bird mask appeared beside me in the training field.

"Lady Kina, Naruto is in the hospital."

...

I was going to kill Jiraya.


	50. Chapter 50- The third round starts

The Hokage box seat sucked. I couldn't make bets. I couldn't talk. I couldn't even breath loudly.

OKAY I'm exaggerating, what I'm trying to say is that it was boring. I was seated left of Hiruzen, on his right was the Kazekage's chair though he had yet to show up. Guess who else didn't show up? That right frickin Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Any sign of Sasuke?" The guard behind us, who's name I should really know since he was on the Hokage guard detail, bent down to whisper in Hiruzen's ear. As if I couldn't hear.

"No sign of him. He could already be in Orochimaru's hands, and if that's so I don't think we would ever find him." He whispered.

"I saw him just last week. He is fine." I stated coldly. My brother would be going no where with that freak thank you very much. The Kazekage and two cloaked men walked towards us.

"Ah-hah! You made it! Welcome lord Kazekage!" Hiruzen greeted I remained in my seat as he stood, directing the Kazekage to his seat. Both of them were dressed in their traditional robes, though the Kazekage had a veil over most of his face. Though it makes sense since they were surrounded by sand back home, so maybe that was protection from sand. Who knows, all I can say is that I'm glad I wont have to wear that. It looks uncomfortable, and I would be tripped out, not being able to see much. It definitely cut off his peripheral view. I feel like my thoughts have gone off track.

"You must be weary coming all this way!" Hiruzen said warmly.

"Not at all, I'm only glad that for your sake the arena is here in the leaf village. As strong as you are I'm sure a long journey would have proven difficult for you at this age. Isn't it about time you retire." Hiruzen laughed throatily.

"Actually Lady Kina will be taking up the role of Hokage after these exams." I looked over to the Kazekage and smiled. He just gave me an empty stare. That's how you make friends. The Hokage stood at the railing clearing his throat before projecting his voice to the crowd.

"Welcome all, and our deepest thanks for coming to the village hidden in the leaves, for this years chunin selection. We have come to the final competition between the ten candidates who made it through the preliminary's, we ask that no one leaves until all the matches have been completed. Now every one enjoy!" There was a roar of applause as Hiruzen finished his speech.

"You said ten candidates. Aren't you missing one?" Lord Kazekage asked.

I looked down at the arena. Genma was proctoring this event since Hayate was murdered while spying on Kabuto. I felt sick about it. I had been the one to request he watch Kabuto, and he had died because of it.

Genma was showing the genin the match ups, probably explaining everything to them again. The seven other contestant's left leaving only Naruto and Neji. On the inside I was freaking out, and cheering like on of those pageant mom's, but on the outside I was cold and unfeeling. The two of them were talking, Naruto stuck his fist out towards Neji and wind swirled around the arena, picking up dirt and leaves from the tree's. The gust was so strong it even reached us. Awe, he was using my scare tactic trick. Look at him being all intimidating.

"Let the first match begin!" Genma shouted, projecting his voice so it could be heard. I expected the action to start right away, but they literally just starred at each other for a good solid three minuets.

Naruto suddenly screamed throwing shurikan and kunai at Neji, Neji hit away most of the projectiles catching one kunai in the handle of his own. OKAY I'll admit that was pretty badass.

What wasn't bad ass was Naruto lunging at Neji. Nooooo Naruto, what have I said? No head on attacks when it comes to Hyuga's. Neji threw Naruto's kunai that he had caught, then effortlessly directed the blonds incoming fist to the ground. Naruto quickly kart wheeled away standing several feet from Neji. Good now think of a different way to attack Naruto!

No such luck, he charged again, one hefty punch aimed at the other boys head, which he easily dodged, Naruto continued to fire off a barrage of punches but the Hyuga simply blocked them. The blond tried for a left roundhouse kick but Neji easily blocked, Naruto didn't miss a beat though going for a back donkey kick, which again was dodged. He aimed a punch at the Hyuga, but it was far to slow.

This isn't going to end well. Naruto's stomach was open and Neji took his shot, blue chakra emitting from the hit. Yup that hurt. Neji aimed two fingers at Naruto.

Come on Naruto dodge it.

Neji hit him in the shoulder.

Naruto flew back rolling for a few feet. It looks like he missed though. Maybe Naruto will smarten up and stop trying to hit him head on. Naruto picked himself up, the two boys exchanged a few words. The blond crossed his fingers and four more orange clad boys appeared. Thank god. He started using his head. Four Naruto's went at Neji, but the other boy seemed to be having no issue, easily deflecting his attacks. The fifth Naruto joined in the fray aiming a knee at the burnets face seemingly hitting him, but as Naruto extended his leg Neji flipped back and away. Two Naruto's went at the boy again, Neji jumped up spinning kicking his legs out hitting the two of them bursting one of the clones. Two came at him from behind but he simply misdirected there out stretched arms and kunai. They stood off for a while, talking, Naruto becoming visibly angrier, he crossed his fingers and thirty- to- forty clones appeared then charged, they surrounded him while Naruto got his butt handed him by Neji. Neji started running to the back of the clone pack heading to the real Naruto at impressive speeds, Neji hit him at full force on the left side of his chest his four finger digging into Naruto.

Damn it.

Neji took two steps back as Naruto crouched in pain, the other clones slowly popping around him. Suddenly the 'real' Naruto popped at well. Fuck yeah! He was just a clone! Two Naruto's came at Neji from behind jumping up with a war cry. Holy shit! Neji knows rotation! The two Naruto's were thrown several feet back as Neji performed rotation. Now I'm no expert here, but I was pretty sure that's only something the main Hyuga family knows. Clone Naruto popped just as Neji stopped standing in a gouged out hole made from his powerful defense. Damn this kid sure was something.

Naruto stood up summoning five clones and surrounded the other boy. Not that it mattered. Not with the kind of defense. The thing that was bothering me the most was that.

I HAD TAUGHT NARUTO OTHER THINGS! He knew gale palm and he knew wind cutter, so why was he farting around with just taijutsu! Honestly, he was going to get a talking too after this.

That stance...It can't be.

Two palm, four palm, eight palm, sixteen palm, thirty-two palm, sixty-four palm.

God damn, that was over kill. This boy was a genius. I knew for a fact neither Hinata or her younger sister could do that. In fact most of the main branch family couldn't do that. Naruto went flying blood spraying from his mouth.

Deep breath. Genma is down there, he will stop the fight is it becomes to much.

Naruto got up then promptly fell forward. Neji looked down on him I could see his lips moving but his words couldn't reach the audience. Naruto continued to struggle to get up, after a few minuets he slowly picked him self off the ground.

Atta boy. Naruto would never give up. His shoulders shook from his deep breaths. Man he has to be in allot of pain. I personally have never been hit by a Hyuga, but it wasn't something people just shake off.

I haven't a single Idea what the boy's were talking about, but it had to be one interesting conversation, because Neji reached behind his head and removed his head band revealing his curse mark. Sure I took out the properties that let the main branch from using it but I had left the rest, so the two blue swirls and X stayed on his forehead, a consent reminder of what the main branch did to him. A constant reminder of his hate.

Then they talked and talked and talked. Sheesh in my day we just fought, what are they doing down there? Exchanging recipes. Wind cutter this guy already Naruto. Neji puts his head band back on and runs at Naruto with startling speed, hitting him in the gut again throwing him back ten feet. The Hyuga turns away and Naruto gets up yet again.

Genma call the fight. Naruto wont give up until he dies. Call the fight, call the fight. I chant in my head. All sixty-four of his chakra points are blocked there is no way he can use any jutsu, and shred of hope for Naruto to win is gone now.

Naruto puts his fingers together and starts making a face like he is about to poo. What in the world is he trying to do. Stones around him begin to float and small bands of orange chakra begin to flow around him.

No Naruto, don't do what I think your about to do!

Freaking Orochimaru might be around! I already have the snake targeting one of my brothers I don't need him going after another!

The orange wisps of chakra get bigger flowing from him, scarily beginning to look similar to tails. It begins to envelope him making it look as though he is standing in a soft orange flame. He darts to the left jumping behind Neji throwing shurikan from several feet in the air, Neji rotates, then catches the projectiles easily grabbing several of his own and throwing them at Naruto as he momentarily stands on the arena wall, as Neji's shurikan approach Naruto jumps off the wall with impressive speed. Naruto appears to punch Neji, the boy barely having enough time to dodge. They both jump back from each other throwing a Kunai at equal speeds the two of them canceling each other out and bounce in different direction, both boys jump up grabbing air bourn kunai and meeting in the middle, a loud clang of metal on metal can be heard though out the arena. Both boys land on opposite sides sliding a few feet back. Naruto took off towards the Hyuga almost immediately, the other boy seemingly doing nothing to stop him. When Naruto is a few feet from him Neji snaps out of his daze, he looks like he is about to start rotation but it's to late the chakra he expelled from his failed start of rotation is instead used to reinforce his outstretched arm and kunai from Naruto's, a the two blades meet there is a blinding flash of light, then a dusty explosion.

They both would have to have been packing some serious heat for a reaction like that. When the dust and smoke clears there is two human shaped craters in the ground. Perhaps if one of those weren't Naruto shaped I'd laugh at how cartoon that was. A hand pops out of one of them, but it's not orange clad. Neji climbs out coughing and visibly hurt he stumbles over to the other hole. Suddenly a fist pops through the ground at Neji's feet, followed by mop of blond hair and absurd orange clothes. Naruto upper cuts Neji, sending the Hyuga flying. Naruto stood above Neji's unmoving form.

"I never taught him the earth swimming technique." I said to my self. Hell I don't even know that technique. I looked closer, Naruto's hands were bleeding. He dug through the damn dirt by himself. You've got to be joking. "Well I'll be damned."

"He never stopped planning ahead, and never gave up." Hiruzen chuckled. I feel bad for doubting him Naruto really did it! Genma put up his hand and began projecting his voice.

"The winner is.." He pointed towards the blond boy. "Naruto Uzumaki." The crowd cheered, I wished I could join in, but I settled for a proud smile. He really has come so far. Naruto looked dreamily up at the cheering crowd, flashed a peace sign and began running around and jumping. I will forever envy his stamina.

Now it was Sasuke's fight, and Kakashi and my brother had yet to arrive. I swear to god if my brother misses his match because of Kakashi's tardiness I was going to hit him where is really hurts. A certain ban from particular extra curricular's for example.

"This crowd certainly is rowdy." Lord Kazekage noted.

"Yess well it was a very good match." Hiruzen replied cheerfully.

"Well yes that, but it's also in anticipation of the next battle. It's likely that the Shinobi leaders, feudal lords and other spectators are looking forward to this next match more than anything." there was a tense pause as Hiruzen and I thought about my little brothers absence. "By the way the Uchiha wasn't at the opening ceremony, he has arrived already hasn't he?" Hiruzen looked towards me. What did he think I could telecommunicate with him or something? I just gave him a shrug.

"Well, uhhh" Hiruzen said very intelligently. The Shinobi behind us bent down to whisper in his ear.

"There has been no sign of Sasuke, and there is still the problem of Orochimaru, please before everyone starts to make trouble disqualify Sasuke." I glared at the chunin. Although it made sense, the crowd was already getting out of hand yelling at poor Genma. Like it was his fault those impatient bums.

"Sasuke is disqualified." Hiruzen stated grimly. I tried not to be upset, but he was my brother and he had trained hard this month. Kakashi had better not even show his face, that's how angry I was. Uchiha's aren't late.

"Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified?" Kazekage asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that this has to be done." Hiruzen replied sadly.

"Lord hokage I ask that you wait a little longer before disqualifying him. Most of the Shinobi leaders and feudal lords here came simply because they want to see the next match, myself included." Well that makes sense it is his son. He was probably confident Gaara would win thus making him seem more powerful for defeating an Uchiha. Not sure if I should be flattered or pissed.

"Yes but still." The man behind me tried to reason.

"He is the only remaining member of the Uchiha clan, and I know the land of wind especially is hoping for a bout between Sasuke and out Gaara." Okay definitely offended.

"In case you forgot Lord Kazekage I am also an Uchiha." I replied icily. "Lord Hokage I also agree, this match would be beneficial for the feudal lords and shinobi leaders to see. In my opinion we should postpone his match."

"Very well Sasuke Uchiha's match will be postponed, but if he doesn't arrive by the time round one is over, he shall be disqualified." Hiruzen said confidently. Okay Sasuke, I brought you some more time, now hurry your ass up. After a few protests the shinobi behind me body flickered towards Genma. "How ever it's strange for you to insist so strongly lord Kazekage." Hiruzen noted.

"To display the full strength of our villages ninja, no opponent would do except an Uchiha. This is a big chance for Sasuke yes, but a big opportunity for us as well" sheesh I wish everything with politics wasn't so shady. Genma announced the postponement of Sasuke's match then called the next competitors.

"The next competitors are Shino and Kankuro."

"Proctor...I withdraw." A voice came from the viewing area. Not Shino's but Kankuro of the sand. I looked over towards the Kazekage. Why would his son withdrawal after he was just talking about the might of his village. This is starting to smell fishy. "I withdraw so please continue to the next match." An uproar of boo's came from the crowd. In the Hokage stand a stare of began, Hiruzen and I against the Kazekage. Though to be perfectly honest he wasn't paying the least bit of attention to me.

Another thing that was strange. And in the chance of sounding vain on this. When we met with Kage's I was never so outwardly ignored. I had met with the Kazekage himself before, sure he didn't go out of his way to talk to me, but at least when I spoke he looked at me. But not today, it was almost like I wasn't even there.

"Due to Kankuro's withdrawal, Shino Aburame wins by default." The crowds displeasure got louder. I'm sure Shino wasn't to happy either. A strong gust of wind came from the viewing area and the Kazekage's daughter flew down on her fan, landing a few feet from Genma.

"Let's start the next match then." Genma says looking at the pretty little blond. "Hey you up there come down here." there was a pause as we waited. Shikamaru was no doubt complaining about the injustice of his match being pushed up. "Shikamaru Nara! Come on!" Genma called out. All of a sudden there was a scream and a certain lazy Nara fell to the ground with a thud flat on his back.

Reeeeaaaalllll badass.

He continued to lay there even as the crowd began to throw garbage at him. 20 ryo he was thinking;

"Man this is a drag, even worse my opponent is a girl." He had probably caught on to the fact that the crowd wasn't all that interested in his match. In fact he was probably even thinking about withdrawing himself. He didn't give a rats ass about becoming a chunin, probably thinking it was far to troublesome. I may have been able to whip him into shape and train him, but his laziness never went away. In was genetics.

Temari grew impatient of waiting for him to pick himself off the ground, and advanced on him with her large fan, Genma protested, but she didn't seem to care one bit, she swung her fan above her head bringing it downwards hard. She wasn't a slouch that's for sure, that fan had to weigh a ton and she flung it around like a feather. But Shikamaru was no slouch either, I saw him take out two kunai and a flash of movement before the fan came down making a large dust cloud. Once the dust cleared Shikamaru was standing on two kunai planted in the ground smirking at the blond girl. Noo doubt thinking it would be MORE of a drag to be beaten by a female. Temari swung her fan again this time horizontally at the Nara picking up more dust. When it cleared Shikamaru was no where in sight.

Temari swung her fully opened fan, letting off a powerful wind scythe jutsu towards the trees where Shika hid. Shika was caught in a wind a dust storm, once the wind cleared the dust cloud remained, and out of it came a shadow, Temari flipped back wards twice, looking down at the shadow, it stopped inches from her then returned, she wasted no time in drawing a line in the dirt, marking his limit. So she was smart too. Not that it mattered for her, she was a long range attacker. But I didn't doubt Shikamaru for a moment. He had a plan. He always had a plan. In the shadow of the wall I could make out Shika crouched down hands making a weird square.

Good he was planning.

Temari reopened her fan letting off another wind scythe jutstu, Shika took cover behind a tree. After the wind died down, and the Nara still didn't come out Temari let loose another wind scythe. That was three is a row, four if you count her coming down from the viewing area. To say the least I was impressed. I didn't have those types of natural stores at her age, if I wanted to do more then two big jutsu's I had to take from Yuki's stores. A kunai came out of the dust cloud, which the blond dodged, then opened her fan to deflect another one. A shadow came out of the dust cloud approaching her and fast. She felt safe behind her drawn line though. It seems she wasn't as smart as I had thought. The sun does move ya know. She jumped back three feet as the shadow continued to advance past her line, but stopped short before it could get to her.

That can't be all he was planning though.

I smirked as I saw a parachute fashioned from his own t-shirt with a kunai on it floating above the arena. It started dropping.

"TEMARI OVER YOUR HEAD" Kankuro shouted from the viewing area. Yeah...that's cheating buddy. The blond girl looked up at it alarmed then to the shadow above it, she made a distressed noise then jumped back further and further away. His shadow curved making her hop sideways. Huh he is leading her some place. Finally the parachute fell to the ground and Shika's shadow retreated. Temari stood fluidly opening her fan. She thought fast, she must also had been a strategist. But a part of e doubted she was on Shika's level. She slammed her fan down in front of her digging it into the ground, standing behind it like a shield. His shadow retreated back to him and she began to weave signs from behind her fan, than froze.

Amazing, he used the hole Naruto had made. He turned his head to let her see. He walks forward Temari doing the same, stopping when they are several feet apart, he raised his left hand above his head, Temari following suit.

"Okay that's it, I give up." the whole crowd was speechless for a few moments before they began to protest. "I used up all my chakra on that shadow possession jutsu, I'm good for another ten seconds, that's it. Bummer, and here I had already planned out the next two hundred moves in my head. But my chakra is running low" He put his hands down and shrugged. "Anyway if I was to win this thing it would just mean more work" he explained in a monotone voice. Man he was something else.

"The winner of this match is Temari." Genma announced.

Sooooo, yea he was getting promoted, he might not be flashy and supper cool like Naruto and Neji, and he may have lost the battle technically . But had he been leading a team, it would have ben successful the minuet Temari was caught in his jutsu. Sure he may not have killer instinct but there is something good about that, that means he is calm and wont let emotions get in the way of thinking clearly and determine the wisest course of action. And the fact that he quit is also a strength in it's own way, he has the sense to retreat when he knows the situation is unfavorable. Which is why Neji and Naruto wont be getting promotions. They keep going to win. They don't know when to give up, which is a good quality for sure, but not for a leader. No point completing a mission when your whole team is dead. Shikamaru has the clarity to be a damned good leader.

Naruto jumped down from the viewing area running up to Shika who was stretching. I could hear vague yelling, from him but the words were lost from the height I was at. Well guess who had still not shown up.

Ding ding ding! You got it, my brother and Kakashi. They had one last match before he was disqualified.

"The next match is, Hinata Hyuga, versus, Ino Yamanaka!" Genma announced. The two girls entered the stadium just as Shika, Naruto and Temari left. The stood twenty feet apart waiting for the signal. "Begin." Genma shouted.

Hinata dropped into her fighting stance, Ino following suit, both with determined looks on their faces. Hinata surged forward palms aimed for Ino. Ino directed the hits away from her careful not to get by her palms.

Good girl.

Ino flipped back twice, throwing multiple kunai at the Hyuga girl, who easily weaved out of the way, the kunai landed right where she wanted though, planted into the wall behind her. A swoosh of her wrists and Hinata was caught in wire that wrapped around her body fastening her arms to her side a Ino pulled hard. Ino placed the wire into her teeth and squatted down clan jutsu seal at the ready.

But Hinata wouldn't be caught so easy. Hinata pulled her arms from her coat unzipping it at the top freeing her arms and using the gentle fist technique to slice the wire around her, the wire fell along with her jacket leaving her in nothing but ninja mesh and her pants. Hiashi must be furious. Though it's not like the mesh was see through it just was tight against her overly developed body. Ino made a upset noise then straightened up prepared for Hinata's next attack. Ino threw kunai after kunai to the walls on either side of her, weaving around them and placing more into the walls until the arena was like a massive spider web forcing Genma to retreat to the viewing area.

Hinata made quick work of slicing through all the wire, quickly making her way towards Ino. Ino weaved around her own wire with impressive grace, placing her hand to a tree. Atta girl.

"Iryo ninjutsu! Growth hormone!" She yelled the tree shot out towards Hinata branches growing at a fast rate. Honestly it was a super cool jutsu, but I never used it so I passed it onto the girls. Hinata hopped onto one o the branches controlled by Ino, dodging several other, before freezing, her feet wrapped in branches. She placed her palms to the wood.

"Iryo ninjutsu: Growth stunt!" Hinata shouted, the branches stopped moving. Hinata drew a kunai freeing her feet from the tree, then throwing it at Ino, Ino dodged running out and away from the weirdly grown tree's. Hinata didn't miss a beat, using her superior speed to her advantage going at Ino with her palms again. Ino wove three signs and a water wall appeared in front of her, Hinata's gentle fist hitting the wall harmlessly. But the wall fell and Hinata lunged towards the blond, Ino blocked one hit but the other hit her right shoulder. Ino threw something from her pocket and the two of them were enveloped in smoke.

Seriously Ino? Smoke? She is a Hyuga. Ino flips out of the smoke bomb throwing more and more. Wait... Pepper bombs? Ino's face was covered and coughing from inside the cloud could heard. Not only would that be crap to breath in, but it does nothing good for ones eye's smart. Ino hid in the tree's which provided far more cover now that the branches were swirled all around in un-natural patterns. This battle was close to over with Ion's right arm out of commission, plus Ino had been throwing chakra around like no ones business my growth hormone is no easy task, it takes pouring allot of your own chakra into the plant, and the trees took over half the arena now.

"Fire release: Great fireball jutsu!" Hinata yelled aiming a fireball towards the patch of overgrown trees where Ino hid. Smart, tree's made by my jutsu didn't have the life that normal tree's had, they weren't grown naturally, you know with sun, water, and time, they were grown with hormones, so the wood was dry, good for campfires kind of dry. The tree's caught fire instantly and the blond girl tucked and rolled out flipping several feet from the inferno, Hinata went at her fast with one arm useless Ino could hardly dodge, she was able to redirect half her hits and weave out of the way of the rest, she propelled her self backwards putting distance between them.

"Water needles" Hinata shouted, she bust a small balloon of water, giving herself the necessary moisture for the attack, Ino turned tail and ran, needles came at her, several grazing her, ripping her stomach bandages and clothes. Blood came from several of the scrapes, but she didn't let the pain show, she continued to run and more poured down on her. She ran in such a way that the fire was between the two of them, the small needles of water evaporating from the heat. Ino was sweating and breathing heavily, Hinata was sweating, but more or less from the fire. Hinata advanced on Ino again taking advantage of her exhaustion, she went at her with a barrage of gentle fists, getting a dozen good solid hits. Ino fell to the ground as Hinata backed away. Genma reappeared in a moment checking over Ino's unconscious body, nodding to Hinata probably telling the concerned girl she was alright.

"Winner of this match is Hinata Hyuga!" Genma announced as several other ninja rushed onto the arena floor, two medics, a water style ninja who made quick work of putting out the fire, and Shikamaru and Naruto, Shika checking on his team mate and Naruto congratulating Hinata.

Damn my apprentices are bad ass. The crowd agreed too cheering loudly. I laughed as I saw Hinata quickly walking over to where she had dropped her jacket and made fast work of putting it on a zipping it back up.

"Do my apprentices rock, or do they rock." I said cheerfully to Hiruzen, who just chuckled.

The crowds merriment over the last match vanished and was replaced by complaints of Sasuke's absence. Can't you just sit and stew in the awesomeness of that Kenoichi battle?

"I'm sorry Hokage, I'm afraid there is still no sign of the Uchiha, he still hasn't entered the arena." I heard whispered next to me.

"Alright, than we have no choice. We will just have to proceed, we have kept these good people waiting long enough." The logical side of me agreed with Hiruzen's words. Buuuuttttt he is my brother, and logic doesn't mix to well with love. I say wait.

"Ten more minuets." Surprisingly this request didn't come from me, but from the Kazekage. "Surely we can give him another ten minuets?" I looked over at him. Just what game is he playing at? "this is what everyone had been waiting for it would be a cruel blow to cancel it now, it might even turn ugly." he had a small point, this crowd was rather rowdy. "After waiting this long surely waiting this long wont hurt." he added. Hiruzen and I gave the Kazekage the same hard look. He thought his behavior was weird too, so it wasn't just me.

"Lord hokage?" The shinobi with the face scare asked. Hiruzen scanned the audience.

"There is something in what lord Kazekage says I must admit. Very well then, we will give Sasuke ten more minuets, but after that the match will be canceled." he spoke evenly. "Go tell Genma my decision."

"I'll go, the crowd will be less likely to throw garbage at him that way." I offered, standing up and throwing a marked Kunai into the arena a foot from Genma, I activated the seal and teleported to Genma. Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata were still on the field, they jumped at my appearance, and the crowd went silent. "Lord Hokage wants to wait ten more minuets." I said to Genma. Okay so this was the first time I had seen him since we broke up, and being this close made me feel shaky.

Genma nodded. "I see, a ten minuet reprieve huh?" I nodded as he took out a stop watch. I smiled to my three students in front of me.

"You guys did awesome!" I put my hand on Naruto's head smooshing his hair around. They all smiled brightly up at me, well Shikamaru smirked...same difference really. Naruto began to make distressed noises.

"Man I swear if Sasuke doesn't show I'll kill him! I swear I'll kill him." I'm not sure why he had to state it twice but what ever.

"If they don't show, you can kill Sasuke, and I'll kill Kakashi." I said to him smiling.

"Deal!" He shouted angrily. No but really, if they don't show I WILL kill Kakashi. And it wont be fast and painless.

Okay so my presence did nothing to appease the crowd.

"Man this crowd will tear him apart when he gets here." Shikamaru stated blandly. I couldn't agree more.

"Thirty seconds." Genma reported.

Come one, come on. Kakashi get your late ass over here now. Naruto began to pace and grumble, Hinata looked as though she was trying to say something to comfort him, but couldn't get up the courage. Poor girl, she may be more confident now, but not when it came to Naruto.

"Okay." Genma projected his voice. "The time limit has officially expire so I'm calling this match-" He was interrupted by a whirlwind of wind and leaves.

Oh thank what ever gods are listening.

Kakashi and Sasuke appeared back to back, Kakashi had his hand lazily in his pocket smile on his face, Sasuke stood in the new black combat clothes I had gotten him, his old arm warmers exchanged for bandages, though not entirely for the look of it.

"Sorry we're late, you wouldn't believe the traffic." Kakashi said merrily. I aughtta punch that self satisfied grin right of his painfully attractive face! Cheering roared through the audience.

"HAH so you decided to show up after all huh? I was beginning to think you wouldn't come, because sooner or later you would have to face me!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. For once Sasuke didn't seem bothered by Naruto's jabs at him.

"So what about you? Did you win?" He asked Naruto smirking.

"You know it!"

"Heh. Well don't get to full of yourself, your still a looser." It's weird how this exchange went on with both of them smiling. I mean, I was more then used to them talking down to each other all the time, but they never did it while smiling. Usually while punching each other...or brushing their teeth, or eating, or walking, or watching tv. But never ever smiling.

"Sorry is we kept you waiting, but emmm how late are we? I mean it's not like Sasuke is disqualified or anything...right?" Kakashi asked scratching the back of his head sheepishly. There were a few choice words I felt like using right now like; 'irresponsible' or 'complete ass' or 'idiot'. Of course I used none of these words. We all looked towards Genma, only at this moment did I realise how awkward this was. You know...just my ex and my new boyfriend...what ever.

"Like master like pupil, even down to you lousy sense of time." He tsked.

"Well what about it?" Kakashi asked again.

"Well your so late we extended his match time twice actually. Lucky for you too, you just made it. No he is not disqualified." Genma answered.

"Oh that's a relief. You had me worried there for a minuet. So we're okay." Kakashi looked down at Sasuke who was having a stare down with Gaara who stood in the viewing area. Sheesh apparently everyone one just likes to stare. What are you hobbies? Me? Oh I just like to stare at people.

"Just make sure you don't loose to this guy." Naruto ordered.

"Got it." Sasuke quickly replied back.

"Hey Sasuke! Don't loose because I want to fight you myself!" Naruto yelled. Even though they were like five feet apart. I restrained my self from saying 'indoor voices Naruto.'

"Got it." Sasuke said both of them starring at each other, Naruto grinning like the total goof ball he is.

"Alright Gaara. Come down here!" Genma called looking up to the viewing area.

"Alright come on you three, back to the stand for your guys." I said to the kids.

"I'm going to take the stairs this time if you don't mind!" Shikamaru complained to Naruto.

"Oh come on are you still mad I gave you a little push. You aughtta be grateful to me!" I smirked watching the two of them go to the stairs Hinata close behind. So Naruto pushed Shikamaru down to the arena.

"Good luck." I whispered to Sasuke giving him a small smile as I activated my seal that I left on my seat in the hokage box. "The match will start soon." I reported taking my seat. Both Kage's nodded.

Sasuke will win.

I know it.


	51. Chapter 51- Chopped Liver

It seemed to take forever for the browless redhead made his way to the arena. I was literally on the edge of my seat. Sure I was nervous during Naruto's match, and watching him get hurt over and over, hurt my heart, but he was against Neji, a leaf ninja, I was friends with his father, and close with his clan. I trusted the boy not to kill Naruto. I had no such trust with Gaara. I couldn't ignore the fact that the boys eye's had a tendency to look absolutely inhuman, and that he had a crazy bloodlust. Added to that the fact that the Kazekage was so adamant that his son fight the 'last' Uchiha. Lets just say I was on edge.

The two boys stood off from each other as Genma was probably re-explaining the rules for Sasuke's sake. The red heads face contorted, and it seemed as thought he was laughing...quite creepily. The boys moved to the middle on Genma's order. *insert more starring* Genma brought his hand up then down between the boys.

"Begin." He announced jumping back several feet. Gaara's sand came out of his gourd, Sasuke jumped back several feet eyeing it's movements. Gaara's face suddenly looked like it was in pain, he grasped his forehead with his hands. Headache? What the heck was wrong with him. He was shaking like a wet poodle, Sasuke looked rather disturbed as we watched his opponent. Gaara suddenly looked like he got punched in the brain or something, and the air born sand fell to the ground around him. Unless my brother was all of a sudden one hell of a genjutsu specialist I have no idea what is happening. I knew Sasuke's sharingan was not fully developed yet so I highly doubted this was some sort of genjutsu. Besides Sasuke had made it clear genjutsu wasn't his type, though I think that's mostly to do with the fact Itachi fought with genjutsu, and he didn't want to be anything like him. Which sucked because most of what I could have taught him at his level about the sharingan was genjutsu. The family scrolls spoke of other things of course, but I didn't bother telling Sasuke about it, I wouldn't let him get to the next level if I could help him. And the level after that was absolutely forbidden.

This WOULD have been a perfect time to strike Gaara, he was obviously weak, force him into defensive while he clearly had no control over his sand, then finish him off. Sure it would be anticlimactic, but who cares. Rock lee was very possibly permanently disabled, I still couldn't think of a way to save him, but I wasn't truly a medic, I new Iryo ninjutsu sure, but I used it in other ways, like my hormone therapy, or the plant trick. I was more of a scientist then a medic, sure I dabbled in the world of healing, like my pills that heal wounds, or finding impossible cures, but I didn't actively search out surgery's, I would invent something, then pass it on. Like hot potato.

What was I getting at? Oh right. Rock lee could possibly be crippled the rest of his life, unless I could wrangle in a certain blond Sanin. Sasuke was better of taking advantage of Gaara's weakened state and finishing the match.

But would he?

Nope. Damn Uchiha pride wouldn't let him win by kicking an already downed opponent.

Would I in his position?

Probably not. Pride is definitely a fault in me too. Its a family thing.

The sand around Gaara began to move again snapping me out of my musings.

"You seem on edge." The Kazekage noted. I looked over sharply, huh he was talking to me.

"Sasuke, is my brother, I raised him. He is practically my child. So if your son looks like he is about to cross the line, and permanently injure or kill Sasuke, I will not hesitate to end this match." He looked over at me amused. "But don't mistake my worry for lack of confidence. Sasuke is strong and I do not doubt him." I said strongly, before turning back to the match. *Insert more starring.*

Sasuke threw two shurikan, but Gaara's sand shield caught them, out of the was off the wall of sand came a clone of Gaara holding Sasuke's weapons. Okay I had to admit that was pretty cool. Sasuke started towards the Red head, but the sand clone threw a wave of sand at Sasuke, who jumped up and out of the way. Sasuke came down, kicking the sand clone hard, the clone having moved to block the attack got his arms blown off by the power of his kick. Sasuke landed in his hands positioning then pushing of the ground rotating his body and hitting the clone in the neck hard with his forearm. This hit on a human would have collapsed his windpipe or if it was strong enough, broke the neck. But he didn't hit a human, he hit a sand clone. Sand began to close around his wrist.

Damn it, one squeeze and there goes his wrist. Come on Sasuke, break free!

Using his other hand he hit the clone with such force it exploded. Thank god. I let go of the breath I had been holding. Sasuke ran forward aiming to punch Gaara in the face, once he was several feet away sand came up in front of Gaara, then around Sasuke, about to trap him. Sasuke smirked, he rotated his foot ninety degree's then was gone faster then any genin or chunin could follow. He reappeared behind Gaara gearing up for a punch before the other boys sand could move to defend him. He landed a blow to Gaara's face sending him flying and cracking his sand shell.

Sasuke stood watching as Gaara sat up on the ground.

Okay boy, get your but in gear! Attack him now, it's not shameful! You put him on the ground, finish him.

But he just stood and starred at the other boy. OKAAAAYYY! Why am I the only one who thinks the middle of a battle isn't a good time to stare at each other? Your just giving him time to recoup. He will be receiving a LONG winded lecture about this. Look at my apprentices for instance, Ino and Hinata were friends, yet they didn't pause to even talk -they fought, and fought until one won. In a real battle, stopping to stare at your enemy got you killed. You know I was going to make Naruto sit through this lecture too. The middle of a fight is not a good time to talk. The only reason to pause during a battle was either to catch your breath, or to make a plan. Honestly have they even been listening to my lessons these last few years?

Sasuke ran towards Gaara, sand went up in front of the redheaded boy, but Sasuke quickly pivoted and appeared behind Gaara, sand came at Sasuke, but it was to slow, Sasuke weaved around it and was on Gaara in a moment, kicked him in the chin sending him flying backwards, the sand caught him though, lessoning the impact of the fall. Sasuke ran at him, then began running high speed circles around the sand ninja. He was so fast dust flew up behind him, and the more he ran the bigger the circle of dust became, hiding his movement within. Sasuke flipped out of the cloud he planted his hands on the ground and rotated his body, swinging his whole body he kicked Gaara, a quick pivot of his foot he was up right again, he grabbed a-hold of Gaara's sash and leather gourd holder, using it to pull the boy closer as he brought his knee hard into the boy's stomach, his foot came back down to the ground, and up came his other knee back into Gaara's stomach, a quick hop and he hit the boy once more with his knee before letting go and kart-wheeling backwards several times to catch his breath.

See, that's a good time to stop fighting.

Gaara placed his hands together in a seal.

Shit as if his sand wasn't dangerous enough this boy had other jutsu up his sleeve.

The sand began to envelope Gaara in a cocoon like ball. Why is he in a ball? There was still a small opening in the ball and Sasuke took the opportunity running forward to punch through the small hole, but as his hand was inches from the hole, spikes came out of the weird sand ball halting Sasuke's attack, right before the spikes did much damage. Sasuke had a few cuts but that was about it. Sasuke activated his sharingan as the spikes of sand retreated back into the ball.

An eyeball appeared outside the sand ball. Gross.

Sasuke took the weirdest fighting stance I had ever seen then ran forward, with a war cry he jumped up letting loose several kunai, which bounced off the weird ball, Sasuke was on the other side of the ball in an instant, running forward again aiming a punch, spikes came out of the ball causing him dodge and ultimately miss his attack. Sasuke jumped back at the spikes advanced. He jumped to the side, pivoting his footing then ran forward again, the spikes came at him and he pushed off the ground side ways but they continued to follow causing him to dance around to avoid them. He jumped up landing on top of the ball for a second but kicked off once spikes appeared.

What is he up too? Is he going to stay in there for ever. This boy reminded me of a child pitching a fit that he wasn't getting his way.

Sasuke dropped down into the same strange battle position. Definitely something Kakashi had to have taught him, because I certainly didn't. Sasuke flipped backwards, again and again, until he was at the top of the wall of the arena. He wove familiar signs.

Ah, so that was the surprise jutsu. He held his left wrist in his right hands crouched down on the side of the wall. I looked over to the Kazekage. Huh he looked...uneasy. I looked around. Something felt off. I felt danger.

Nerves. It probably nerves.

We had several anbu in the stands, all ninja in the village were on duty or ready to act at a moments notice, as with every chunin exam. We had an anbu team outside the academy, TI, the achieves, the main clan districts, sensory division was on full alert, several patrol units outside the village, and two teams of jounins in the streets of Konoha. We also had four jounin in the stands, and many genin and chunin. Everything was fine.

I was just on edge because of this fight.

Lightning began to form in Sasuke's hand, dangerous little bolts attracted to the things around it. I always loved the Chidori I thought it was beautiful, and deadly. But that added to the beauty. I was very proud Sasuke had mastered it, and that Kakashi passed it onto my little brother.

Sasuke bolted down the wall Chidori going wild tearing up the wall as he ran. Really man? Now I was going to have to fix that. The sound of chirping filled the arena, I smiled despite the damage being done to the wall he looked supper badass. Spikes came out of the sand ball once Sasuke was in range, but he dodged side stepping around them, Sasuke let out a war cry as he plunged his fist through the sand.

A blood curdling scream came from inside the sand. The screams were absolutely hysterical. They made me want to jump down and comfort the poor boy making them. Sasuke started to freak out, trying to rip his arm from the sand but it was stuck.

What was happening? He fired up another chidori trying to get his arm out. Finally he got out of the sand but a long sand arm like thing came with it, it was a lighter colour then the other sand and hade blue veiny things on it. What was that thing? Sasuke backed up getting free of the arm and crouched down holing his own to his body. The arm retreated back to the ball of sand through the small hole Sasuke had made. I looked over to the Kazekage, but he was as calm as a cucumber. If Sasuke had screamed like that, I'd be stopping the match instantly. Didn't he care that, that was his child?

There was a monstrous roar from inside the sand, and a chilling breeze exploding from it. I watched as Sasuke's hair was pulled back. Every part of my body was screaming danger as the sand cocoon began to crack. But when it fell to just normal sand around the redheaded boy, he didn't look dangerous, he just look hurt. He clutched his left shoulder which was bleeding rather profusely.

Feathers? Wait what? feathers were falling from the sky. I shit you not, white feathers just began to pour down.

The Kazekage turned his head slowly to look at us, we slowly did the same.

"Now shall we begin?" He asked, a moment later his two guards lunged forward letting off a smoke bomb. I stood at the ready, though to be perfectly honest, I couldn't see a thing. But my body still knew how to attack without my eye's. I was crouched low to the ground Inuzuka style, I find that when attackers put off a smoke bomb like that -on the off chance said person can't see or sense their way through it- the often reach for your normal height, crouched down like this, it was less likely they would be able to grab a hold of you. Plus if they came close you could pull on the leg and knock them to the ground.

I had been caught in more then enough smoke bombs to know this. I sparred with Uchiha's most of my life, who could see through smoke, while I couldn't. One has to pick up tricks after a while.

"Lord Kazekage? What is this?" Hiruzen asks. After a few moments he makes a 'I just had an epiphany noise'

"Lord Hokage?" our guard asks. He makes a sickening noise, just as I hear the familiar sound of Kunai stabbing into flesh, then right after, another volley. "lord Hokage you must flee now, while you have a chance." He chokes out, then suddenly I no longer feel the warmth of his chakra. But I do feel the Kazekage's and Hiruzen's jump to the roof, I quickly follow Kunai drawn. The Kazekage has Hiruzen in a head lock, kunai pressed to his throat. I straighten up, as four unidentified ninja appear at the four corners of the roof.

One Kage and four unknown shinobi against two kage's? Lets just say I like our odd's. Besides this was OUR village, we had back up.

"Do it." The Kazekage ordered.

"Right!" The four ninja spoke in unison. "Ninja art! Four flames formation!"

Okaaaay remember what I was saying about back up? Yeah no back up. A large barrier was erupted around the roof, caging us in. It was still two against one. I palmed my kunai, a quick pivot of my feet and I lunged towards the albino ninja with two heads and four arms. Kunai raised above my head aiming between his two heads, but right at I was about to bring it down on him, and little triangle barrier was put up around him.

No matter I only needed to get one. I threw two marked kunai to the two sides closest to me, the other six armed guy ad the pink haired girl. I ported to the girl but as I arrived a barrier was already set, my kunai was once again useless. In fact it probably hurt me more. I ported to my other kunai, but the barrier was also set. A quick glance to the fat one.

Well there goes that plan. I looked back to Hiruzen and the Kazekage.

"Lord Kazekage?" I asked in a cold tone. He just chuckled.

"The sand village has betrayed the leaf village." Hiruzen stated. If this wasn't such a dire situation, I might point out the obviousness of that comment.

"The treaty between our villages was simply a tick to make you let down your guard." of course it was. Because ninja were sketchy little sneaks. I hate the lot of them. Okay just kidding I don't. But I am very angry. "this petty little battle game ends now. From this point on the course of history will change."

"Yeah the history books will get a new chapter called. When the wind tried to attack the leaf but we just threw them out like yesterday's garbage. Or I'd be okay with; Kazekage thinks he is cool, leaf sends him packing with a broken pride and the small slivers of his dignity. I mean we can work out the title latter." I replied sassily. I hear one of the ninja's holding the barrier chuckle.

That's right, you laugh now. You wont be laughing when I rip your windpipe from your body.

"What are you saying lord Kazekage? That your going to start a war?" Hiruzen asked voice level.

"That's right." The other Kage stated cheerfully.

"Armed conflict solves nothing. We should find a resolution through negotiations." Hiruzen replied back. "There is still time lord Kazekage, you can reconsider." Like hell there is still time. He is holding a knife to your throat, and he genjutsud the whole arena. I look to one of the citizen stands and see ninja's fighting. Oh and you infiltrated our village. There is no time left to be forgiven. The Kazekage chuckled.

"Perhaps the fear of death makes one more cowardly with age...Saratobi Sensei." He growled out.

Now don't quote me on this, but I'm almost certain Hiruzen didn't teach the Kazekage. He only taught Tsunade, Jiraya, and Orochimaru. Now because I can't see the other two doing something like this, he has to be Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru." I growled slipping into combat form. "No wonder you were so adamant to see my brothers match." I looked to Hiruzen who seemed to be having issues swallowing this information. Don't have a heart attack on me now old man. "I'll kill you before I let you touch my brother." He just chuckled, but other wise ignored me. On the inside I sulked.

"to be honest we were planning on taking Sasuke while Gaara rampaged, but that obviously wont be happening. I suppose not everything goes as planned." He stated. Yeah definitely not happening. "does it?"

"I see." Hiruzen grit his teeth. "so that was your plan? So the hidden leaf village and Sasuke are your targets, is that correct?" He asked.

"Hah, do you really think that the leaf village is so important. Now if Gaara returns I'll be able to show you something very interesting. Very interesting indeed." Wait returns? I looked down into the arena, and sure enough he and Sasuke were no longer there, instead Genma was fighting the sand sibling's Sensei. " But anyways, your stubbornness and incompetence has allowed me to out maneuver you. I've defeated you." was he joking? A simple knife to his throat isn't going to stop Hiruzen from kicking your snakey ass.

"Nothing is decided until the very end. I taught you that years ago, didn't I?" Hiruzen asked. Orochimaru took the knife away from Hiruzen's throat and brought that hand to his face, and ripped the skin off.

Now I have seen many things, many gross disturbing things, both in this life, and the last, but I can honestly say, watching someone rip their face off trumps all past experiences.

"I knew or at least thought this day would arrive. However, your not going to defeat me that easily!" Hiruzen exclaimed.

"I told you didn't I? You should have let the fifth hokage succeed you before now." Orochimaru droned out. "Because right here. Right now, you are going to die."

"Have fun defeating us both." I cackled. Though again I was ignored. Holy shit was I invisible?

Tears appeared in Orochimaru's eye's as he laughed gleefully.

"Are you actually crying because your so happy?" Hiruzen asked half smiling. "Or is it that inside your heart, there is sorrow, an unhappiness you can't shake as you contemplate killing your old teacher?"

"Not at all." Orochimaru chuckled, as he brought his kunai up, I surged forward as it looked like he was about to stab Hiruzen, but instead he brought the knife down on his own palm, blood pouring from his cut. He yawned then rubbed his eye. "I was feeling so sleepy, but now it seems that I'm finally awake." I smirked. Yeah sure.

"Yes that was exactly what I was thinking." The hokage chuckled. Orochimaru let go of Hiruzen walking away from him. "And I was also thinking you aren't the type of person who would hold a grudge. So it seems you have neither a goal nor a motive."

"Huh? Well I guess- I guess I do kind of have a goal. Let me see if I can explain it... I find it very interesting to watch things in motion, and I get no pleasure while the world is still." He removed his hat, and his long black silky hair fell to his back. If it wasn't for his strange colouring, and complete lack of compassion, and utter psycho-ness, he would be rather hansom. "Like a wind mill that isn't turning. I suppose some would find it beautiful, even if it is immobile, but to me such a thing is truly boring. So now I want to put thing in motion myself. The first step is crushing the leaf village."

"Hmpf, I see you haven't changed at all." Hiruzen chuckled tipping his hat.

"I never thought I'd get to face you in battle again." Orochimaru stated gleefully. Seriously it's like I wasn't here too.

"Doesn't look like we can get out of this barrier easily." Lord Hokage mused. Hey! He said we! Someone at least noticed I was still here.

"Of course it wont be easy. I know you, it would be a big bother if someone came in here and got in the way wouldn't it."

"Okaaaay, I'm here too." I mumbled. Hiruzen chuckled.

Orochimaru lunged forward with such force it cracked the tile of the roof, Hiruzen jumped to meet him with equal force, weaving hand signs.

"Ninja art: tile shurikan!" He shouted, tile from the roof began to lift up and shoot towards orochimaru, he just jumped up and out of the range of fire.

"This is to easy! Sticking shadow snake!" He shouted after weaving a few signs. A snake shot from his mouth and towards Hiruzen clamping its jaws around his neck who struggled to pull it off. "With a weak technique like that there is no way you can beat me, Saratobi sensei." He leered awkwardly talking around the snake in his mouth.

I was itching to knock Orochimaru around myself, but I had faith in Hiruzen, and besides- this was personal for him. Hiruzen turned to goopy mud and appeared behind his signs readily weaved when Orochimaru turned around.

"Earth style: great mud river." He announced as the roof under the other mans feet transformed to goopy mud, Orochimaru began to slip down the roof.

"Is that all you got?" He asked weaving signs.

"Far from it!" Hiruzen also began weaving. "Earth style: earth dragon mob!" A dragon appeared from on top of the flow of the mud river shooting out bullets. "Fire dragon mob." Hiruzen breathed fire on to the bullets and they caught fire. Orochimaru flailed in the mud as they came towards him but to no avail, they landed on him starting his body on fire. Orochimaru screamed and the mud currant picked up speed. Faker.

"You can stop your little act Orochimaru." Hiruzen stated also calling the mans bluff. The mud cleared and Orochimaru's chuckling form came out of the roof.

"All right then. But fair is fair, it's foolish to underestimate me." Like he should be talking, he is acting as though I was chopped liver. "Did you really think you could kill me with such a pitiful jutsu."

"Hah, falling back on taunts since you can't defeat me?"

"Awe don't be angry with me, difficult students are all the more rewarding to teach, right sensei?" they starred each other down for a few moments. "You know isn't it about time we stopped playing around? After all this isn't an academy class." Orochimaru suggested.

"Yes you do have a point." Hiruzen suddenly ripped of his robes throwing them in the air, underneath was a black long sleeved shirt styled like armor, with metal shoulder pads and three quarter length pants, with ninja mesh underneath, he also had a helmet on with long stripes of fabric flowing behind him. Well I owe Kakashi 20 ryo, he does actually wear clothes under his robes.

"Did you foresee dying this way?" Orochimaru asked, as Hiruzen dropped down into a battle stance. Dumb snake, no one is dying today. Orochimaru -not to be out done- ripped of his blue and white hokage outfit revealing the same clothes as he had worn guised as the grass ninja. The ground beneath their feet began to crack and pieces of tile began to float around them as they infused chakra.

"Don't think I'll take it easy on you just because your old." Orochimaru teased. Like he should be talking, he was like fifty years old. News flash, your no spring chicken.

"I wouldn't want you to, now depending on how good your jutsu is I might send you back to the academy." Hiruzen taunted.

"At least try to make this an interesting fight?"

They both began to run at each other, Hiruzen threw a single shurikan, activating shadow shurikan jutsu it multiplied heading towards the sanin, Orochimaru stopped in his tracks weaving signs.

"Summoning jutsu: Reanimation!" He yelled placing his hands to the ground, "FIRST!" He yelled out as a coffin appeared. Yepp I wasn't liking where this was going. "Second!" he shouted as another appeared. The coffins blocked him from the shurikan.

Yes you heard me, he summoned reanimations as a shield. No one said he wasn't crafty.

"Reanimation jutsu! And what you summoned is-" Hiruzen yelled. Yeah this wasn't looking good for us, remember when I said we had an advantage because it was two kage level shinobi against one. Yeah that advantage no long stands.

We have to stop the third summon! Hiruzen began weaving signs grunting from the effort as the summoning of the last coffin stopped half way, then retreated. Thank god. But things were still going to get rather difficult. The coffins began to open as I went to stand beside Hiruzen, as the coffin lids fell to the ground, I couldn't help gasping even though I knew who they were the faces I had looked up to the mountain and saw everyday. Lord first, and Lord second.

"What are you going to do now? what CAN you do Saratobi sensei?" Orochimaru leered. The two dead kage's walked out of their coffins.

"It's been a long time Saru." Hashirama greeted.

"Oh it's you, you've gotten so old." Sheesh don't try to sugar coat it Tobirama. They were both in old armor, the first in a red chest plate, and the second in a blue chest plate that was rather similar to a samurais armor. Both you far more attractive then the mountain side faces made them seem.

Hiruzen looked pissed off as he spoke. "Never in my entire life did I think I'd have to face off against my own brethren in this manner." I didn't blame him this was disgusting. It truly was a horrible jutsu, I often wondered why the Second bother to try to invent it. It was appalling.

"What I vial jutsu." I growled out. I'm just glad Minato didn't get summoned, I couldn't imagine how Hiruzen is feeling. "Please forgive what we must do, lord first, and lord second." I said dropping down into a crouch. They both leveled stares at me.

"Who are you exactly?" Hashirama asked after a long silence.

"She is the fifth Hokage." Hiruzen supplied. Well not yet techniquely.

"I am Mujakina Uchiha." I inclined my head slightly to them.

"An Uchiha to be the next Hokage, is that wise?" Tobirama asked.

"Brother please, I've asked you not to talk t=down to the Uchiha's. I'm glad to know one will be hokage and that they are still alive." I chuckled a bit.

"The clan is hardly alive anymore." They both turned their attention towards me. "My whole clan was skilled in one night. The only survivor was me and my younger brother." In my head I added Itachi to the list. They both seemed to have trouble digesting this information.

"But...who?" Hashirama asked. The logical part of my brain told me to just lie and say Itachi like how the story goes. But lying to my predecessors felt equal to going to church drunk.

"Well there had been much suspicion from certain people that the Uchiha were directly responsible for a recent ninetails attack, but these were false accusations. My father was clan head, and I was successor of the title of Hokage. My clans men would never attack the village, while I was set to inherit it. They may have felt oppressed by certain actions in the past." I looked straight at tobirama. "but they no longer felt the intense bitterness that they used too, we even forged bonds with other clans. My clan were good people, if a bit proud." I smiled fondly. "You may remember Danzo, he seemed to have some sort of grudge against the Uchiha, he tried to assassinate me when I was four, when I first publicly accepted my title." there was reactions from all of them about different things.

"Kina!? How long have you known this?" Hiruzen hissed.

"When you were four?" Tobirama asked.

"Danzo?" Hashirama added to the mix. I looked at all three previous kage's.

"I knew that very day, while I laid on the floor knife in my back he sneered at me, looking absolutely dissapointed that I fended off my attacker and healed myself." I answered Hiruzen. "and yes I was named successor when I was four. Any way, Danzo had some sort of grudge. Time went on and nothing happened, I almost thought he gave up on what ever he was scheming. That was until I was thirteen years old, and my fiancé and twin brother began to act strange, I followed them. They had been spying on my clan for danzo, since he was so sure they were planning something, but they found nothing, because we had nothing to hide. When they went to meet up with Danzo one last time, Danzo's personal black ops separated the two, keeping my brother Itachi from Shisui, they were both genius's so it made sense." I added. "I found Itachi first, then we rushed to find Shisui, he was by the waterfall on the edge of the cliff. He had powerful eye's, such powerful genjutsu you can't resist, it doesn't even feel like genjutsu. Danzo had taken one of his eye's but he got away before the second could be taken. Shisui gave my bother and I his other eye, then killed himself, but not before knocking me out. Danzo had been planning to use the other eye on me. While I was un conscious, Danzo knew he had to make his move then, because when I woke, I would not be keeping quiet. He used the eye on my brother Itachi. When I woke he was standing over my parents dead body's, fighting the genjutsu. When he broke free he asked that I not tell anyone the truth behind what happened, his own form of punishment to himself." It felt good to finally tell the truth. "For years I have been trying to prove my brother innocence, but Danzo is slippery, almost as slippery as the man who summoned you." I joked. There was absolute silence at the three men starred at me. Hiruzen looked like he had so much to say and more to ask, but now wasn't the time.

"A summoning jutsu. It appears someone used the forbidden reanimation jutsu." the white haired man stated.

"So tell me, does this mean we are being forced to fight you Saru?" Hashirama asked. Before he could answer I stood in front of him battle ready.

"No, you will be forced to fight me. Hiruzen has a student to take care off." I stated. If one of my students went crazy and decided to destroy the leaf. They would never know the end of my rage.

"Enough with the reminiscing, it's time we get started." Orochimaru walked towards the two reanimations with daggers in both hands, a red slip hanging from each one.

"it seems there is always war, no matter when you live." Hashirama stated. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Isn't is great?" He asked gleefully.

"Nothing good can ever come from this. You have disrespected the dead and manipulated time!" Hiruzen scolded his old student. Orochimaru just smiled lifting the two kunai up behind the dead Kage's heads.

"Now then, shall we end this? First let me restore these dear old comrades of yours to something like their former selves." He said, plunging the daggers into their backs. Their eye's glossed over. I looked to my side at Hiruzen, he took tentive steps forward, his face was full of longing, seeing his old sensei's will stripped from him.

"I will take the Hokage's Hiruzen you go after Orochimaru." I stated quietly. I didn't want him to have to fight them. I knew he could, and would for the sake of the village, but if I could help it. I wouldn't let him. His shoulders shook as he mourned.

"Demon. They look just the same as I remember." Hiruzen said sadly wiping his eye's.

Both slowly walked forward. I looked towards Hiruzen who gave me a nod.

I gave a battle cry as I turned my body completely to ice. If they had their wills I'm sure they would have been surprised, I didn't quite state I was adopted. They began to run at me, Hashirama came straight at me as Tobirama came from the side. Hiruzen disappear, hopefully to deal with Orochimaru, but I couldn't worry about that now, not with two great Kages on me.

My ice was an ultimate defense to say the least, to touch me in this form would be to die, or at least loose a limb. But their bodys weren't real, so I didn't know how they would react. Could I even hurt them. Ugh why didn't I read more into this jutsu?

Probably because when I found it, I was to disgusted to even fully read it. The scroll should have been burnt. I didn't have time left to mull things over, the Kage were on me. Hashirama threw several kunai at me, I let them hit bouncing off my ice body, he aimed punches at me, I dodged the lot of them, he aimed a kick at my face, I dropped down in an attempt to sweep his legs. He simply jumped over it. I flipped backwards then jumped putting more distance between me and Hashirama, Lord second came at me. Shit I was stuck on defensive, and they wore so much damn clothes our skin never touched so my ice couldn't do any damage. Finally I got an opening. Tobirama kicked me from above I grabbed hold of his leg swinging him around three times before tossing him away. He landed on his feet gracefully, then fell. I smirked. His leg was frozen breaking off as he landed.

Now would it grow back? I didn't plaan on waiting around to find out. I began hand seals.

"Fire style: great fireball jutsu." I released a large fireball towards them, channeling even more chakra as I mixed wind cutter in. They stood in the brunt of my attack, suddenly a large water wall appeared. Damn, to be able to summon such large amounts of water without a source of water was amazing. Of course most kage could do such a thing, but still...damn. Also guess who got a new leg, yupp Lord second. He laced his hands together.

"Water style: water shock wave." Water swirled around the two kage brothers in a large cyclone, a massive wave came for me. Well...shit. I knew earth style, Kage's have all four elemental styles of course, but it wasn't my strongest area. Soooooo. Lets improvise.

"Wind style: air bubble." just as the wave hit me I was protected in an air pocket. Why yes I just made that jutsu up. I'm quite glad it worked, it would have been rather embarressing to fail at this point. I cancled the bubble stepping onto the water which instantly froze under my feet I crouched down touching it with my hands. The foot of water left instantly froze trapping the other two's feet.

Improvisation was really working out for me here.

Never mind. The two broke free. Hashirama came at me with alarming speeds, destroying the ice under his feet, lifting up the water trapped underneath.

I summoned a wind rasengan sending it straight for Hashirama, it nocked him back several feet but didn't appear to do much damage. Shit. My trump card.

"Anbu if you can hear me please tell me as much as you can about this jutsu." I yelled out before I went flying.

Half of me was pissed, the other half was honored to have been sucker punched by the First hokage. Okay most of me was pissed. I quickly got up. Damn my ice literally got punched out of me. The ice turned back to water. I looked over amused that the water was even staying with in the barrier. That would be cool if you could make a seal that was self sufficient- HOLY SHIT THE WATER IS GRABBING ME. I was pulled under water but Tobirama, damn fighting the two of them is no easy task. My chakra stores are doing alright, but they wont be quite so peachy in ten-fifteen minuets.

Right being dragged underwater by Lord second, I did a few hand seals spitting a line of mud onto the bottom of the roof, a great earth wall sprung up under us, thrusting us above water then even higher into the air. I twisted my body as the wall continued to grow, pushing Tobirama off the edge hearing a distinct splash as he landed. Hey look at that. My mud wall isn't so bad, Lord third could do better but still. Water bullets- or cannons- shot at be from below hitting my wall as well I jumped left to avoid the first, then right to avoid the second. The edge chunk of my mud wall broke, taking me down with it. God damn it. I used the falling chunks to quickly jump down to the roof panting at I landed. Talk about a work out.

Tiles began to lift up as small tree's began to sprout. Oh good because the elemental jutsu's weren't enough for me. I really wanted the extra challenge of wood style as well. I sighed picking myself up from my crouching position, dodging the growing tree's. I stood on one pushing off to run up my mud wall but on jutted out under my feet.

Wait, he can create tree's from nothing, but I can control already existing trees.

"Iryo ninjutsu: growth hormone." I pressed my hand to the tree I was on, fighting a bit with Lord firsts chakra for control. Okay fighting allot, but with a final war cry this tree was mine, I grew a branch that secured me to the tree and quickly went after Hashirama, growing a separated branch to get Tobirama. I stalled my efforts of going after lord first when I realised he could easily manipulate the tree it I trapped him so instead I focussed all my efforts on Lord second. He dodged like a boss but I caught his foot in the tree, quickly commanding that the tree encase him leaving him completely in the tree, except for his hands which stuck out of either side of the large trunk, I turned my own hands to ice using the water around me to encase Tobirama sticking out hands in ice. I kept my hands ice, because last time I cancelled my ice technique the water unfroze, I couldn't be certain if that was lord seconds fault since he had been using a water jutsu at the time, but better safe then sorry. I slumped down to my knee's breathing heavily.

My chakra was low. Dangerously low, and I still had one more kage left to deal with. Suddenly my chakra was restored, just in time since Hashirama was right behind me. I flipped backwards weaving through the mess of tree's. I almost laughed out loud when I reminded myself that this was in fact a roof.

Oh shit. Tobirama was on my tail too. Lord first must have helped him out. That's not fair. Well good thing I could double myself.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Another five me's appeared beside me. I don't dare make anymore, even just half my chakra divided was risky against my opponents, I wasn't Naruto, I couldn't spam one thousand clones. Though he never faced two of the greatest Shinobi in the world at once, so my pride was not wounded. My clones attacked as I left to talk to the anbu near the barrier.

"How do I stop them?"

"They must be sealed away, or the summoner stops the jutsu Lady Kina." okay. Think, do I know any seals that could seal away souls. Well of course there is one...behind me my clones were spamming the hokage's with jutsu's I could feel sudden heat and wind, water occasional flying pieces of gravel.

"Amazing, I never thought I'd live to see this. Hokage level battle." One of the anbu mused.

"I can promise it's far less glamorous on this side of the barrier." I joked. "Anyone know of any soul sealing jutsu's, I can think of...one but its...uncomfortable." they shook their heads no. I summoned two more clones as they were dispersed. "That's mighty unfortunate. Like sensei like pupil I suppose." I sighed. I shakily brought my hands together for the first seal.

"Lady Kina! What are you planning!?" The Anbu in the white cloak exclaimed.

"I can't keep up this battle much longer, and if I die they will go after Lord Hokage, then both me and lord Hokage would die." Lord Hokage was suddenly thrown back rolling down in front of me. "We can't leave the village without a Hokage, so I will use the reaper death seal, to seal the First and second, then I will seal away the snake." Hiruzen got up shakily picking up his long black staff which reminded me of a wand. One of my clones left from fighting the two kage, to go after Orochimaru. At least the clone kept him busy. I think she is bad mouthing him.

"That is an excellent plan Kina, but you wont be the one to use the death seal." Hiruzen ran through the hand seals faster then I could protest, pressing his fingers to his stomach. He lit up with blue chakra then it vanished. I felt like I was having Dejavu, stuck inside a barrier, my predecessor using the reaper seal. "I have lived a long and happy life Kina." He smiled warmly at me then ran for the kage, I followed. No time for sadness right now he need help.

"Clone's keep Orochimaru busy, except one stay on Tobirama." I instructed. I summoned a wave, then used wind chakra to hold the water around first Hokage's body, touched my icy hands to the water, sealing him in. I let Hiruzen do the rest as I move on doing the same to Lord second.

Orochimaru defeats three of my clones, leaving just one left, I summon two more and they go after him without me even explaining. Hiruzen comes to my side finished with the other kage, two dead body's of the sound genin in there place, inside my ice cocoon. A tear falls from my eye as I look to the comforting old man beside me. He smiles warmly at me. The last smile of his I'll see. The last time I'll see him alive ever again. I look back at the fight, another clone pops and I gasp.

"He mastered even that forbidden jutsu." Hiruzen looks at me grimly.

"Yes, he is no longer even human. He is a demon." He said looking towards his student with disgust. We stood there moments longer. The knowledge that he was going to die shortly weighed heavily down on me.

"Let's not say goodbye. Alright old man?" I asked staring forward at the horrible creature, that was once a trusted shinobi of the leaf.

"Agreed little one." and he printed towards Orochimaru. I turned towards the anbu behind me.

"What's the stadiums and village like? I'd like a status report." I ordered, making an excuse to look away from the fight.

"Large snake summons are rampaging through the village, civilians are evacuated, multiple platoons of Wind and Sound are attacking." I nodded.

"Ino-Shika-cho on the snake. Where are Kakashi, and Guy? If they can be torn away from whatever they are doing, they should tag team another snake."

"They are protecting the sleeping audience here." He reported.

"Okay well, tell them to herd the snake out of the village, fire jutsu and wind jutsu users tag team it, once it's out, if they can't take it out, then keep it busy, and no unnecessary sacrifices until I get there."

"Lady Kina behind you!" I turned quickly. Orochimaru stood arms dead at his sides, lord Hokage dead on the ground. My clones dispersed not from being popped but from low on chakra. Which meant I had next to nothing left in my stores, at best a sixth. I had already taken to much from my seal, any more and I would collapse from visions. And on top of that shit storm, I accumulated the exhaustion of my clones onto myself. I was in no shape to fight him.

"Let's go." He weaved out. The four shinobi that held the barrier let go of the jutsu, jumping to his side.

"I can no longer fight him. His arms were sealed away, he can't use jutsu. We have to let him go." I told the anbu that rushed to my side at the barrier dropped. We watched the four ninja carry off Orochimaru.

I collapsed, the only thing saving me from face planting were the arms of the anbu.

"Damn it!" I shouted, my breathing jagged as I watched the snake disappear into the distance.

"Lady Kina, we should take you to the hospital." the anbu holding me up said.

"I'm just tired. I'm not hurt." I gasped out. But damn it felt like someone gave me one hell of a sucker punch to the stomach. Suddenly a coughing fit broke out, when I removed my hand from my mouth it was specked with blood. "Okay, you guys please take care of Lord hokage. I have several snakes to deal with." I took a step forward out of their grasps willing my body not to shake from exhaustion. I ran to the edge of the roof before looking back to the anbu making sure not to look at Lord Hiruzen laying in the middle of the mini roof forest. "After you get him dealt with, I want a status report from all the different battle fronts." And I jumped off to where I saw the two snakes, and to my relief a very, very large toad. I landed on the toads head beside Ibiki and Jiraya.

"I'll take one, you take the other?" was all I said to Jiraya as I jumped off again. I had limited amount of time before I pass out from exhaustion, no time to socialize.

"Every one clear the area!" I yelled, summoning two giant wind rasengan. I idly starred at the bibs the snakes were wearing as I sent the two balls of energy at the snakes. Two great explosions and the snake was no more then a tail and guts.

I doubled over as my stomach felt like it was tearing it self apart.

This was new.

Then I passed out.


	52. Chapter 52- So Much to do

The presence of someone near me woke me up. I jumped up from where I was laying turning my hands to ice fingers aimed at my attackers throat.

"Kina stop! You can't use chakra!" My attacker told me. Wait. Kakashi? I brought my hand away then looked around. A hospital. And I was crouched in a hospital bed. I sat down rubbing my hands.

"Sorry about that Kakashi." I mumbled, jumping off of the bed. "Okay status report." I sighed rubbing my temples with my fingers. God I was hungry and light headed. The anbu outside my hospital bed came in he door having heard my call.

"Lady Kina, the civilians are back within the village, all enemy nin have been fought off, Gaara was defeated. There was seven civilian casualty's, and four-teen shinobi. We found the border patrol teams of anbu dead." Damn those numbers were high. Plus we lost our Hokage.

"Okay and construction teams?" a section of our wall was taken out, along with business's and homes had been destroyed.

"Awaiting your signature." I nodded.

"Alert the council, I will be in my office shortly." He nodded then disappeared from view. I looked at Kakashi, who looked extremely uncomfortable. Like I killed your dog, kind of uncomfortable.

"Kakashi? Where are my brothers?" I asked dangerously.

"They are in the hospital a few rooms down. They are the ones who fought Gaara and defeated him. He was the onetails container." Kakashi told me. Oh thank god they were alive. Why did he still look all weird though.

"My mother and father? Hiroki?"

"All fine." okay if no one died what was his problem.

"Okay well lead me too my brothers room, I will check on them before I have to go to the council." I walked towards the door, but his strong hand caught my elbow.

"We need to talk." He said gravely. I looked up into his eye. Shit. This wouldn't be good. I nodded, he motioned me towards the bed. "You will want to sit down." I numbly nodded again sitting on the edge of the bed starring at him as he sat in the chair. He fiddled with his hands looking down at the ground. His clothes had tears in them and dirt.

"Kakashi, I swear to god if you don't spit it out soon, I'm going to think the worst." I tried to joke, though it was the truth. My mind was already running through scenes of him breaking up with me or something. "Wait are you breaking up with me?" I asked. His head snapped up and he grabbed my hand in his.

"What? God no!" he exclaimed. "Well you see it's just that you didn't pass out due to chakra exhaustion." He stated carefully. "though it played a part." I continued to watch him, I could almost hear him thinking about the right words to say. Am I dying or something? "When was the last time you had you injection?" He asked.

Ah the glamorous injection, a creation from lady Tsunade herself. It's a serum that stays in your body for a year. It basically stops your period. It's for active duty kenoichi, it's amazing what an unfortunate period can do to a mission. Especially when so many shinobi can track you with the tinyiest hint of blood.

"I had it last year, I don't need to go again until-" shit I was supposed to go the end of last month. I forgot because of the threat of Orochimaru and the exams. "Are you telling me I passed out because of period pains." Man I was pussy, I mean I've never had a period before, since the second I got it, I got the shot. I've always been on active duty. But still, you'd think I could handle a little bit of cramps here and there.

"No, you didn't have your period." Kakashi said running his thumbs on the top of my hands as he clutched them. "about a month or so, we first emm." he looked away from me to the corner of the room blushing.

"yes I do suppose our first time was a month ago..." I grabbed his face in my hands making him look at me. "your killing me here, spit it out."

"You passed out because you have a baby growing in there." He poked my stomach. I froze. Like literally froze. (okay not literally- figuratively) "It's only two maybe three weeks, and your fights with the kage and snake strained the baby, your body healed it as you fought, so it should be alright." He explained softly.

I took my hands away from his face and lifted up my shirt, peering down at my stomach. A baby. No. No. No. Not now, I can't. I'm about to become Hokage, did I even want kids? Did Kakashi? We weren't even married. Oh god, a Hokage can't just get knocked up. I was eighteen for gods sake.

I can't use Chakra while I'm pregnant, my village just got attacked, and it was likely other nations would take this time to strike.

"I can see your mind running a mile a minuet. Talk to me Kina we are in this together." Kakashi said softly resting his hands on my thighs.

"Well multiple concerns. Like I'm about to be hokage, and I won't be able to use my chakra for nine months. Or like I'm eight teen. I don't even know if I want kids. I'll be a terrible mother, I will never be home. Do you even want kids. We aren't even married, and Hokage's can't just get knocked up. How can other villages take us seriously while the hokage is with child." I rambled.

"Well I've never thought about kids, but I wouldn't mind starting a family with you Kina." I looked down at him. He was being sincere. I started to cry. Kakashi pulled me into his lap in the chair holding me close.

"Lets just blame this on the hormones okay." I sobbed.

.

.

"Okay the funeral is tomorrow, a meeting with a Suna delegate is next week. Construction has already begun, we have already gotten a large hand full of jounin and chunin out doing missions, so we don't appear weakened. If there is nothing else to add, that will be the end of this meeting." I looked over the three old timers faces. We had been in meeting since ten in the morning, and it was now six in the evening. I was sick of their company. No one said anything. "Okay then you can leave, but Danzo, could you hang back?" Every one looked at me uneasily. "Oh please I'm not going to kill him. You can keep a root member with you." I sighed. The other two left my office, Danzo remained in the chair across from my own. Hit root operative, and my three Anbu stayed.

"What can I do for you lady Kina?" He asked coldly. I glared at each other.

"Well you could die of old age anytime now. That would be great." I told him coldly. He chuckled.

"I'm afraid I'm going to be around a good while longer."

"Too bad, but you won't be leader of the root." I passed over a pad of paper to him. The root operative grabbed it and handed it to him. "Forced retirement. Your root operatives will all be transported to my personal black ops. Your hide out is being torn down as we speak. Your house is being searched right now. I'm sure we will find nothing. You will be confined to you house for the next three months, after that we will see if you can have some freedom" He glared at me. "You are no longer a council member, you no longer have any power, and unless you want me to make your extra curriculars known to the public, like for instance the massacre you forced my brother to commit. Or my family's eye's you stole, I suggest you enjoy your retirement, because it's a whole hell of a lot better then being dead."

"I am Danzo! I-" He started yelling but I cut him off.

"And I'm Mujakina Uchiha, the girl you have tried to kill how many times again? I forgot. I am Hokage, you don't matter anymore. My anbu will be following you around. You kill them and you will be killed. Now time for you to go to sleep." His eye's widened as he realised he had been subtly poisoned, then fell asleep. His operative looked conflicted as e watched Danzo pass out.

"That paper right there says he is no longer your boss, what he does is not for the good of the village, and thats what you guys fight for right?" I asked him. He looked up and nodded at me. "Good, please go inform your comrades about the change in leadership, and get me Sakura Haruno." I said the last part to my anbu. "Put chakra suppressors on him please. And get a plastic room and other surgery supply's. Oh and Kakashi." They did I said while I remained in my arm chair starring at the disgusting man in front of me. I wish I could be the one to do the proceeded, but I'll be content with watching. Besides Sakura was still in training, she could very well kill him. That made me happy.

The anbu came back in setting up the plastic room and other surgery supply's, and not to long after that Sakura and Kakashi stepped in. "You Anbu guys rock, can you bring Danzo to the table please?" They did as I said. "Take off his shirt and bandages." I told them. A minuet later I heard gasps.

"Lady Kina? What can I do for you." Sakura asked, while Kakashi just stood behind her hands in his pockets.

"I need you to do a procedure for me. Disinfect then we will head in."

"Hai." She went to my lab area to get the ready made disinfect seals.

"Removing the eyes?" Kakashi asked.

"yupp, kind of thought about taking the whole arm off, but decided against it, since Sakura will be doing the surgery...from unforeseen circumstances."

"Did you tell the council what you decided?" He asked lightly.

"No, I'll tell them when I tell them about Danzo's retirement." Like I needed Danzo to know I was going to be so weak for the next nine months.

"Have you eaten today?" He asked me as he hugged me from behind, his chin on the top of my head.

"No I didn't have time." oh god I was already a shit mother, the baby was still in my womb and I wasn't feeding him. (I'm hoping for a boy)

"I will go pick you up some dinner." He kissed me on the cheek through his mask then body flickered away. Sakura was ready to go in and the anbu stood inside looking down at the old man in disgust.

"Take pictures for documentation then lets get started." I ordered, Sakura and I walking into the plastic room.

It took three hours to remove all the eye's then once I noticed that the arm itself gave Danzo the powers of Hashirama, I walked Sakura through the process of burning chakra coils. We made nearly three quarters of them unusable. He would never be able to do jutsu's again. The eye's were burnt, and Danzo was brought to the hospital.

And I got to eat.

.

.

The last week had been hectic. I was in constant meetings with officials, and the Lord of the land of fire. Along with that, I had to tell the council about Danzo's retirement, and my pregnancy, at first they fought me on Danzo's retirement. At least until I showed them the pictures and told them of the things he had done. They also made me feel like crap about being pregnant. It wasn't a nice week.

On top of all that crap I had to have meetings with ex root. Most were so devoid of emotions, there was no way I could let them enter normal society. I had been deciding where to place them. Many were with the Yamanaka's getting rehabilitated, some were with Anbu, and few were normal chunin. It was exhausting. I also had regular appointments with my O.B, my baby was barely developed, sure, but my excessive use of chakra put him in allot of danger so I met with her twice. She was very kind, and a Hyuga, I knew I could trust her, Hyuga's were probably the most trustworthy people. You know with the extreme gratitude the clan held towards me and all.

Sasuke and Naruto had returned home from the hospital on the day of the funeral's held for Hiruzen and the other people who fell that day. It was a sad day. I had yet to tell them about a certain thing growing inside me. I honestly didn't know how the two would take it.

The town was bustling with construction. Often times shinobi write off civilians as weak, but they really weren't. They lived in a shinobi village, and every time the sirens went off, they picked up their already packed bags and calmly evacuated, leaving their homes knowing they may never see them again, leaving out the front doors unsure if they would make it safely to he shelters. Then once they were evacuated from the shelters, they would look around at the destruction, they would take in family's who lost their homes, and they would help rebuild everything. They were strong.

Most of our jounins were out in the field. We had to look like this attack did nothing to us. We had to appear strong and put together, like the regime change didn't faze us. Like we weren't mourning. The jounin and chunin who weren't out in the field were helping with construction. Everything was hectic right now.

There was a knock at my office door then Jiraya walked in.

"Ah Jiraya. I have a mission for you." I said putting down the sandwich I was munching on

"I don't take missions anymore."

"I need you to get me Tsunade, tell her I have a deal, I don't think she will be able to resist. She will be paid handsomely." The white haired ninja in front of me raised his eyebrow.

"Really now." He said with humor. Sheesh he wouldn't do it would he?

"Jiraya, I am pregnant." He chocked on nothing sputtering and starring at me. "Yes it was a surprise to all parties involved, any how, for the next nine months I won't be able to use chakra, our village is in a rather shaky period, I need a kage level ninja here- besides Kakashi- to be able to protect the village inn ways I cannot. Now unless you are offering to be chained to the village and take up this duty yourself, I suggest you go find Tsunade. Oh and this is a secret." I added. He nodded.

"Well I think I should bring along the kid. I'm sure there is something about him she wont be able to say no too." He smiled gleefully. I thought about that for a second.

"if you keep up with training while on the road sure." he smiled then headed out of my office. "Oh and Jiraya...don't take him researching with you." I scowled. He laughed heartily.

"Yeah yeah, and congratz by the way." He chuckled then closed the door.

Like anyone should be congratulating me. I didn't even think I could mother this child, I mean I was lucky to get home by eight at night. And I left every morning at six. How was I supposed to be a mother while I'm never even home.

I felt a comfortingly familiar chakra close by. Itachi. I ran out of my office as fast as I could, yelling to Baki as I left. There was so much I needed to tell him. I needed to see him.

Running with out chakra was horribly annoying, plus I couldn't go all out, or I may harm the baby. So I had to run at a genin pace. It was torture. Itachi was at the river, with...Kakashi? Kurenai, and Asuma. So I got there Kakashi fell to the river surface being caught by Kurenai and Asuma.

"Don't look at his eye's!" I yelled out at the edge of the river. God damn it, they were standing in the middle of it but I couldn't channel any chakra so I was stuck here. "Take him to the hospital, Itachi is to dangerous to fight!" I ordered.

"Hai!" the two of them exclaimed. I looked at Itachi, his eye's were no longer crimson as he starred at me. No emotion touched his features, he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. He was so old. He looked so similar yet so very different. The man behind him took a step forward. That was the first time I noticed him. He looked...like a shark, I knew him though, he was a missing nin from the mist, he was one of the seven swords men.

Interesting company my brother is keeping. Itachi put his hand out to stop the other mans advance.

"I will deal with her." his voice...it sounded...dead. There was no emotions, no feelings just monotone. Not the voice of my twin brother. Suddenly I was plunged into a dark world, the sky was red, and there was hazy black fog. Itachi appeared in front of me in a swirl of crows.

"Brother, it's been to long." I said, I stepped forward once, twice, looking at him for permission. He nodded. I rushed forward wrapping my arms around him. He stiffened at my touch. He may not look the same, but his heart sounded the same, and he felt the same. He was still my brother, still Itachi. Tears came to my eyes at he put one arm around me placing his chin on top of my head.

"There is so much I want to tell you Itachi." I whispered against his warm chest.

"Then tell me. This is a world of my creation. Three days here is one second outside." I pulled away and smiled up at him. Yeah he was still my brother.

"Well, I got your note, I'm glad you left your necklace and took mine." I pulled his chain out of my shirt and showed it to him. He didn't smile, and his face was still a void mask, but he reached into his own shirt pulling out my locket. "I have become Hokage. Sasuke and Naruto has become so strong. Sasuke even mastered Chidori." I thought of what else to tell him.

"And...I'm with child." I whispered pressing my hand to my stomach. His eye's widened and he looked towards my stomach with his crimson eye's. "Yeah he is a month old, we have to moniter him closely, I had an exhausting battle before I knew. He is probably rather sick with all the chakra I used. He might not even make it." I stated sadly. Yes that was one more thing I fretted about. The fact that he could die at any moment. And it would be my fault.

"He?" Itachi breathed out, still looking at my stomach.

"Well you know how it is, I want a boy, so I'm hoping my encouragement to become a boy will help." I laughed. He continued to stare at y mid section. "Can you see him?" I asked.

"Tiny little chakra forming." He nodded. I smiled brightly. He could see him.

"Danzo isn't a problem anymore. I have proof to prove what he did. You can come home, we can explain everything to Sasuke, you can live with us, we can be a family, and you can know your nephew. We have leads on your organization. You don't need to keep tabs on them." He looked at me a mulled this over.

"I can't if I leave them the leaf will be targeted." He stated sadly.

"Okay, walk up to me in real life I'll pretend to kill you, I'll let the other guy go." We starred at each other for a long time, until he nodded.

"Now." I was thrust into real life again, I grabbed a Kunai and thrust it into him. It would have hurt, but it hit no organs.

"Itachi!" The shark guy yelled. Itachi fell to the ground 'dying' making his chakra disappear.

"My anbu are on the way. I guess he didn't tell you who I was. I am the Hokage, Mujakina Uchiha. I suggest you leave my village, before I kill you just as I killed my twin brother here." He looked at me then to Itachi.

"Uchiha huh." He looked back down to Itachi's lifeless body and looked torn. Though his decision to leave was made real quick when several Anbu showed up. He smiled then flicked his fingers from his forehead, in a 'so long' fashion. We all stayed very still as we watched him go, waiting until we felt him outside the village.

"Itachi Uchiha?" One of the Anbu asked looking down at him with disgust.

"Don't touch him. I need a medic, he is innocent. DO NOT." I yelled when someone came forward to grab him. Itachi sat up shakily, not looking at any of us, focussing on the kunai in his chest.

"Lady Kina, I was only trying to heal him." The Anbu I had just snapped at stated.

"Very sorry, the situation will be explained shortly, but we will be taking my brother to my home, and no harm will come to him." I ordered as the medic bent to heal him. "Could someone please check on Kakashi for me?"

"Hai." the five Anbu still standing in front of me said at once, one jumping off to check on Kakashi.

"Lady Kina he is healed."

"Good let's move out."

.

.

The walk through the village went fine, most people who looked didn't really bother to look at Itachi, and me traveling with multiple Anbu was not weird. I led the way up the stairs opening the door for my brother. I almost cried as I let him in.

Itachi was finally home. Two Anbu stayed outside the door, but other then that we were left alone. He stood at the door way looking at out apartment. I hadn't been there much the past week. The boy's clothes were on the ground. Food was left on the table from one of the boy's breakfast, there was a water track from the bathroom to the stairs. Dishes had pilled up. Kakashi's smut books, along with Jiraya's 'inspirational' magazines left laying around.

"Em, I'm still getting used to the new schedule, I guess the four boy's who live here don't know how to clean anything without me." I sighed starting to clean up the clothes, using them to mop up the water on the floor. Before running them to the laundry room. I picked up the plate of food on the table and gaged. Definitely not todays breakfast. More like last weeks by the smell of it. I looked up as I heard the sink running. Itachi put a small attentive smile on his lips as he began to wash the dishes.

"Thanks Itachi, no one else really cleans but me. Kakashi cooks though." I continued to clean up the garbage of the ground. The amount of ramen cups disgusted me. Gross. Those weren't even Naruto's underwear...or Kakashi's. Definitely not Sasuke's. I screamed and threw the underwear. Itachi rushed over, concerned.

"Never ever house a pervy hermit. He will just eat your food, show your brother impropriate things and leave his dirty underwear around the house." I laughed out. Itachi gave me a smile.

"Sounds like you have your hands full." he said voice still devoid of emotion.

"Eh, they aren't so bad. The boys constantly fight, Kakashi reads porn, Jiraya writes porn." I laughed. "But it's been good." He smiled. "Is Kakashi going to be okay?" I asked my brother, the Anbu hadn't reported back yet so I was worried.

"I was going to do much worse, then he told me you two are to be married, and he knew everything. I didn't want to hurt you by hurting him." He said softly. Ah yes. Kakashi and I were getting married in a week, it was rushed, but then people may just assume that little jr. Here was a honey moon baby. And I didn't get knocked up.

"I really missed you Itachi. There was something that happened each day I wish I could tell you." I told him looking up at him. "Every day I wanted to cry thinking of the pain you were feeling all by yourself." He just starred at me with void eye's. One day they would have emotion again.

"I wasn't the one who had to raise two boys by herself." He said softly. I chuckled.

"I was hardly by myself. Our neighbors are the Yamanaka's, I had Sensei, I had Kakashi and Genma, then Kakashi again. I had my friends, and lord Hokage. The whole village, you were the one alone. I'm so happy your home." A tear ran down my face.

"I wasn't ever going to come home, but baby in there made me change my mind." He said poking my stomach, I smiled.

"Look at that, he is already changing lives." I smiled placing a hand on my stomach, for the first time excited about his arrival. There was a series of knocks on the door. Kakashi and Sasuke were coming.

"He is coming. Go upstairs, and stay in the room at the end of the hall, it's best I explain before he sees you." Itachi nodded heading up the stairs. I sighed deeply running to the kitchen and boiling some water. This wasn't going to be easy. The door swung open loudly, and a very angry Sasuke stalked through the door, followed by a relaxed Kakashi. I gave him a look then looked to the roof. He nodded. Understanding that Itachi was here.

"You killed Itachi!" Sasuke yelled. Coming to where I stood in the kitchen fist out to punch me. I grabbed ahold of his wrist, he swung his other hand but I caught it as well. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM!" He screamed. I winced at the volume and hatred of his voice.

"Sasuke calm down and sit so I can explain or I will tie you to the chair." He continued to struggle. "Fine. Kakashi get me rope."

"FINE! I'll sit." He yelled. I let go of his hands, and true to his word, he sat down at the table. I sighed and went to sit across from him. Kakashi went to the stove to prepare tea.

"How did you know I killed Itachi?" I asked calmly.

"I went to his apartment to look for him, because I wanted him to train me, but he wasn't there. I heard Kurenai, Guy, and Asuma talking about how Itachi came and was looking for Naruto. I found out Naruto was going on a long mission, so I ran to the next town over and I found Itachi's partner, when I asked where Itachi was he told me you killed him." I felt like that story was missing a few details, like how he met up with Itachi's partner, but what ever.

"Okay, I have a long story to tell you, and you will not interrupt until I'm done. Do I have your word?" He nodded while glaring at me. Sheesh it had been so long since he looked at me like that, I forgot how much it hurt. "Okay, so Danzo was a council member, he has been stripped of power though. Keep that in mind as you listen to this story. I have made sure he is punished to the point he can't ever use jutsu again." He was looking at me wearily, less hateful.

"Okay, this story starts about a year before your birth, when Danzo tried to assassinate me, he had a grudge against me, and all Uchiha, he thought we were planning a rebellion. Shisui and Itachi were in the anbu years later, and Danzo told them his concerns, they knowing their duty to the village, and in an effort to prove our clans innocence spied on the clan. They found no such rebellion, in fact our clan had been getting closer to the public then ever before. Danzo, stole Shisui's eye, and used it's special genjutsu on Itachi, one that he couldn't fight. Danzo forced Itachi to kill our clan. He was supposed to kill me and you too, but thankfully you were out, and he fought it before he could kill me too, I purged his body of the chakra, and he decided he didn't want to live with himself anymore, not after killing our whole clan, so he decided he would make you hate him so you would want to surpass him. He thought it would be the only way to repent." I looked him over, he seemed angry and conflicted, and very hurt. I stood up then stepped back from the table.

"Sasuke, activate your sharingan and look at my stomach, tell me what you see." Kakashi gasped and looked over at us. Sasuke's eye's turned crimson and he looked at my stomach.

"What's wrong with you Kina!? What is that?" Oh shit he thought I was sick.

"That Sasuke, is a baby." I smiled placing my hand to my stomach. Changing lives all ready Jr.

"You-you can see it?" Kakashi asked bringing four cups of tea to the table, and putting it down before lifting up his forehead protector gasping.

"Sasuke, Itachi is not dead, he was not responsible for our family's death, he has suffered more then either of us put together. He has come home." I walked forward grabbing Sasuke's head in my hands. "I am very sorry for lying to you, but now can you appreciate the fact that our brother is home now, and that you have a niece or nephew on the way." He continued to scowl. I kissed him in-between the eye's brows where they knit together. "Now isn't the time for scowls." I whispered. "Now are you ready to see him?" I asked backing away from him looking him in the eye's. He nodded. "And you wont try to kill him?" I asked, he glared but nodded again. "Itachi come on down." I called. I held onto Sasuke's shoulders as Itachi climbed down the stairs.

"I-Itachi?" He asked. Itachi stopped walking several feet away from the three of us.

"You've gotten so big Sasuke." He smiled at our little brother.

"I-I need to go for a walk." Sasuke said looking up at me.

"Sure, you can go visit Genma." He nodded numbly, then walked to the door, pulling on his sandals, grabbing a weapon pack as he left...yeah that was MY weapon pack.

"He isn't good with emotions, he just needs some time to adjust." I said to Itachi.

"That's understandable, he has hated me for so long he probably doesn't know how to feel." Itachi reasoned emotionlessly. I nodded.

"Well sadly I have a few long council meeting to go through, I'll be home at six no matter what. Don't leave this apartment." I kissed Kakashi goodbye, then hugged my brother.

That felt good. Hugging my brother once again.

.

.

Sasuke had been staying with Genma for the past week. Itachi was still under house arrest. We were circulating a lie right now, that Itachi wasn't actually the one that killed my clan, but someone from the akatsuki, he took the blame, and joined said group as a mission. He gathered allot of information on them and the info would help save us from further trouble. It was enough of the truth to be believable. I had met with Suna, apparently Orochimaru had killed their Kage, and it was unclear how long they had been lead by Orochimaru. Peace would remain between us.

Today, was my wedding. It was...a private affair. Or was supposed to be. My parents Sasuke, Hiroki, Guy, Itachi, Kurenai, and Asuma. Some how everyone knew, something about Naruto complaining about missing it while walking around the village with Jiraya before he left. Thanks buddy.

I would ware a simple white kimono with a long white overcoat thingie with a train that trailed two feet behind me, and Kakashi will be dressed in black. Of course Kurenai would not let me actually see him this morning, She was my brides maid, along with Anko. Kakashi's best man was Guy of course, and Asuma. I was really nervous, because we had invited both Hana and Genma...out exs. And Genma had asked for a plus one... Yeah I was very nervous about that.

Weddings here were weird, it was a mix of traditional Japanese weddings and American. For instance, there was a Sake sipping ceremony, but there was also brides maids and best men. We wore Kimono, and after there was a party. I didn't plan the wedding though, the councillors did. I just got told what I had to do. The ceremony was taking place on top of the hokage tower, so the civilians could witness the marriage. At least we didn't have vows. But we still had to kiss in front of everyone.

"Kina, stop going to Lala land." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Kurenai's reflection in the mirror as she tended to my hair.

"Having second thoughts Kina?" Anko joked. She was lounged on one of my office couches, which looked weird since she was in a soft blue kimono.

"No second thoughts I was just freaking out a bit." They both laughed. "Anko can you go make sure my groom hasn't bolted?" I asked. Honestly, I wasn't sure how Kakashi would fair. He wasn't one for commitment. He was a free spirit, when I chose him over Genma, I honestly didn't see getting married and having kids. Certainly not this soon.

"Please, if he left you at the alter, he would be murdered." Anko said sipping some of the champagne the boys had bought for us. I gave her a pleading look and she sighed. "Fine off I go." She got up swinging her hips sexily as she left.

"Isn't it weird your brides maid kissed Kakashi before you?" Kurenai asked jokingly. I laughed.

"Well not as weird as the fact that she kissed me before Kakashi did."

"Fair enough... There, now your perfect." She smiled pinning the last strands back. I had several strands of my top layer pulled back loosely into a half up half down sort of style. My make up was done up, My eyes had thin black liner and eye shadow, making my eye's kind of scary to be honest. For what ever reason, Kurenai put lotion and powder stuff on my face, my skin looked flawless, and contoured perfectly, my lips had a matte red stain on them, and my eyelashes looked like they could pick up a stiff wind. I'll trust her on the 'you look perfect now' thing. Both of the other women had similar makeup and hair styles, and looked stunning.

"Okay something new." I pointed to my kimono. "Something borrowed." I lifted up my dress to up. pointing to my thigh kunai holster, borrowed from Kurenai. "Something old." I touched my fathers kunai which was in the holster. "Something blue." I touched the hair gems which were my mothers from her wedding.

"And silver ryo in her shoe!" Kurenai said happily, pointing at my back sandal which indeed had a coin in it. Anko walked back in the room with Itachi.

"Did he bolt!?" I asked standing from my chair quickly.

"Nope when I walked in he said the exact same thing though." I laughed. We were the worst bride and groom ever.

"The guests are all here, and the civilians have been waiting for quite some time." Itachi reported.

"Now come on Kina, you have some lips to kiss!" Anko exclaimed. "The boys are making their way there now."

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Holy fuck! If your not going to breath deeply just breath! I literally cannot breath.

"Kina you can do this, I'll be there with you." Itachi said softly. I finally breathed looking up at my brother, he was wearing a black Kimono, and looked striking. He was going to give me away today, much to my biological fathers dismay.

"Your right, I got this." I said shakily. I looked at my two girlfriends. "Tell me I got this."

"Kina stop being a pussy, women up, put on your big girl panties, and walk down that isle." Surprisingly it was not Anko who said this but Kurenai. We all looked at her.

"Your right! Women up." I shook my body around stretching my muscles out as if I was about to go for a work out. "Let's do this!" I hooked my hand through Itachi's and we walked down the hall Kurenai walked out of the stair case onto the roof first, there was a live band playing music for us to walk too. Thirty seconds later Anko left.

"Deep breaths Kina." Itachi whispered.

"Don't let me fall." I whispered back as we counted the second before we had to go.

"I would never let you fall." suddenly it was time, and we were walking out the door. There was fifty or so friends and comrades on the roof standing and watching us walk, I stopped looking at them when I saw Kakashi, he looked so hansom in his black kimono, he wore his black mask, but he had no cover over his eye, piercing red starred back at me. I smiled at him, as he watched me walk towards him. He stepped forward to take my hand. Itachi kissed my cheek before placing my hand in Kakashi's. A priest from the fire temple stood in front of us.

The priest dedicated a prayer to us, which was nice. I've never been religious though, and neither was Kakashi, but it was sweet. The three of us sat to do the three, three nine ceremony. The priest poured us blessed ricewine, he passed the sake dish to Kakashi who took three sips, he then passed the dish to me, I had to fake the sips, but Kakashi made sure to take big sips so the priest wouldn't know, we thanked the gods, then did it again with a new dish. It wasn't particularly emotional or anything, but I'm sure we both liked it better this way, it was just movements we had to play out, no crying. I still felt the fact that I was binding myself to him, but it felt less scary then baring our hearts to each other in front of everyone.

The priest said another prayer, then handed us a scroll with out vows on it. We spoke them together? Guess so.

"We make this marriage vow respectfully before the gods. We Kakashi and Mujakina are delighted to be able to make our vows on this great day, and to become husband and wife through the blessing of the gods. We swear before the gods to love and respect each other forever, and to strive to bring our family prosperity Moreover, we swear never to veer from the true path of matrimony, and to work to share the divine grace of the gods by helping people and society." We put the scroll down and looked to the priest, we all stood again and he said some more blessings, before handing us two silver rings.

We placed them on each other, the priest began to speak again.

"The wine symbolises a journey through spirits together, showing their soul's strong bond." Oh that's cool. "The Vows represent their unity. The rings tie them together. Now the groom will kiss the bride to weave their souls together." Oh I suppose we should kiss now. He bent down to my level, I placed my hands on either side of his face covering it from everybody as he pulled his mask down and touched his lips to my own. I kissed him knowing his lips would be the only mine would ever touch again, he was mine and I was his, we kissed deeply and slowly, the most passionate kiss we have ever shared. It felt full of love.

"Save some for honey moon you two!" Anko called, while a bunch of our friends whistled and made other inappropriate comments. The civilians on the ground, who had a good view cheered. We smiled against each others lips and laughed. He brought his mask back up and we smiled and waved at the crowd, who cheered louder, then walked towards our friends.

Now we led the way down the street, out fingers laced together to pay respects to out parents grave. I never got to burry mine but they had a joint grave in the grave yard, and Kakashi's father and mother were buried there too, even though his dad was buried away from everyone else. The wedding party and parade of people behind us waited at the entrance as we went in ourselves.

"Let's go see your dad first." I suggested he nodded and we made our way to the corner where he was sitting in front of it.

"Hey Sakumo." I whispered, Kakashi whipped his head towards me in surprise. "Last time I saw you was when you came to my house with Kakashi to be my sparring partner. We hated each other back then, though that was his fault for not wanting to be beaten by a girl." I chuckled. "I won't get emotional with you, but I want you to know that I love your son a whole lot, and I'm very excited to raise our child, and be with him for the rest of our lives. I bet you weren't expecting us to get married either. I just want to thank you for being such a good example for Kakashi, I'm sure he will be as great a father as you were. Thank you for everything you did for our village, no matter what anyone says, what happened wasn't your fault, and you were right to stand up for your comrades. War happens because people don't value each other, you were in the right, and I can't wait to tell our baby about the white fang of the leaf." I bowed forehead touching the grass and Kakashi did the same. I looked up at him and smiled, he reached down kissing my forehead through his mask.

"My mom's over here." He pulls us up to our feet and we head over. Her gave is perfectly maintained, but I still dust it off.

"Now your one lady I would give anything to meet, the mother of the man I love. Thank you for bringing him into this world, he has brought me so much comfort, and anger, and love. I know it's hard for a mother to let her son go, but I promise to take really good care of him. I already know he hates sweets, he likes coffee over tea, but it has to be black- but if he drinks tea he likes a bit of sugar. He hates plain cabbage, and tight underwear. He has a thing for masks, so when he has to take it off in public I already know all the ways to help him hide his face. He likes the right side of the bed, and if he is on the left he absolutely cannot sleep. He likes apples without the peals though he would never admit that, and mushy banana's make him sick. He cannot wear socks no matter how cold his feet get. He does this annoying thing where he has to shake his hair out like a dog when ever he finishes his shower, but depending on the day it can be endearing. I know he is emotionally constipated, and it takes allot of effort for him to tell me how he is feeling and be interment with me the way he is. I love your son for every flaw, and imperfection, and we both know each other like the back of our hands. I know how we got together wasn't ideal, and it was very rushed. But I don't regret it, I look forward to spending forever with him. Thank you for making it possible for me to meet him and love him the way I have." Tears fall from his eye's as he looks straight at his mothers gave, I give him a few moment's before we have to turn to my parent's grave, so he can wipe his tears before every one see's. Next we kneel at my parents grave.

"I wish thy could be here." I sighed. "Though then again, I'm pretty sure you would be dead if they were." I joked, his eye's went wide and he nodded.

"Listen Fugaku I am so sorry how this all happened, but I will love and respect your daughter for as long as I live. I will try to be as good a father as you were, and as loving as you Mikoto. Even if our hand wasn't forced I had every intention of marrying your daughter." He told them. I looked up at him, I didn't expect him to talk to them at all, and I definitely didn't think he was thinking about marriage before Jr came into existence.

"Thanks Kakashi, for talking to my parents." I said smiling up at him, he chucked my chin with his finger then stood up pulling me with him, and we went to join the wedding party. "Hey we are married." I said to Kakashi as it finally hit me. "Your my husband." he gently squeezed my hand which was still in his.

"And your my wife." He whispered softly into my ear.

* * *

I googled those vows, and the three, three, nine ceremony. did not pull it out of my ass :P I just didn't feel like either of them would have made supper emotional vows or really wanted it to be mega intimate. any who, hope you liked it :)


	53. Chapter 53- pregnancy months

The party was invite only, and was set up in a training ground. I don't know who decorated but it was breath taking. The tree's surrounding the clearing ere decorated in millions of lanterns, Tenzo made a square dance floor there was a table with food and SO MANY DRINKS. Drinks that I couldn't have. We had all changed out of our Kimono's. Anko was wearing a deep purple dress that dipped down her chest really low. Kurenai worse a red dress that might as well have been a second skin, the boys wore suits, and to be honest Guy looked very attractive when he wasn't wearing an inappropriately tight green spandex. Hiroki looked weird out of his blue tribal clothes, Itachi looked great in his simple suit, and Sasuke looked so darn cute, I was really sad Naruto wasn't hear because he would look so cute in a little tux. Kakashi looked so good, it made me want to rip the suit right off...I'm going to blame that on hormones though. I was in a high necked white dress, it was tight around my chest and arms, but hung loosely out once it reached my hips, it only went to mid thigh though. Like I was going to wear a long dress when it was this warm and I planned on dancing.

The wedding party, and my three brother showed up together, the guests were already there, when we entered the clearing there was allot of cheering. My Parents were the first to come up to us, they hugged and kissed us both, much to Kakashi's dismay. Next Genma and Iruka came to us.

"Hey Genma." I smiled brightly at him. I don't remember inviting Iruka.

"Hey Kina, Kakashi. This is my date Iruka." He stated happily, swinging his senbon from one side of his mouth to the other. His date. His date was Iruka. Iruka was blushing.

"Hey Iruka thanks for coming, I know it was all last minuet." I said smiling.

"I'm glad, it was a really nice ceremony." he said kindly.

"Is this supposed to be a secret?" I asked pointing between them, Iruka blushed deeply again.

"Yea, I'm just not sure how parent's would react to there kids being taught by..." Iruka's voice trailed off.

"Nonsense, I approve, tell them me if there is problems and I'll address them personally. Your a great teacher, I wouldn't want to loose you at the academy." I told him smiling.

"I got you guys a present." Genma said smiling handing Kakashi a pretty silver box. I nudged Kakashi to open it. He opened the lid and peered inside closed it gritting his teeth. Genma chuckled then left Iruka following.

"What was it?" I asked, half expecting it to be a box full of dildos by his reaction, or maybe a bottle of penis enlargements. He opened the box so I could look inside. It was six baby bottles. I laughed, of course he would know why we got married so fast. "Oh come on Kakashi, if any one but Genma gave that to us, you would find it funny." Everyone else had left our sides but Itachi and Sasuke, they just stood behind us, like gloomy body guards. "Let's go say hello to Shikaku and his wife." He nodded, smiling once again. We walked up to my old Sensei. I gave Shikaku a hug.

"Hey kid, congratulations, I'll be back in a second, stay here." He said giving my arm a rub before leaving for literally a second before coming back with two shots. "Here, take a shot with your Sensei to celebrate." I laughed as he held out the glass.

"Haha, I'm not drinking tonight, I want to actually remember this night." I lied smoothly.

"Just one. It wont hurt." He pressed on.

"Just one turns to ten real quick." I joked. Suddenly Itachi's hand reached out from behind me taking the glass, and shooting it down. Shikaku Smiled gleefully.

"Got you a present kid." He said handing me a long rectangular box. I grabbed it and peaked into it, and laughed. Baby clothes, all whites and blacks. Kakashi just raised his eyebrow.

"Thanks Sensei, don't know why I tried to hide it from you." I laughed. We quickly left, because as much Shikaku was smiling , Yoshino was glareing, very clearly disaproving of us. It's not like it was planned lady.

.

.

We got home at four in the morning that night/morning. As it turned out most of my friends figured out why we got married. Inoichi had given us, soothers and toys, Choza gave us bibs and expressed the importance of food for children, and mothers. Hiashi, was a bit of a surprise when he gave me a bunch of baby clothes and toys, but I knew he wasn't as stiff as most Hyuga's, what was a surprise was when Hizashi gave us baby blankets with a smirk on his face.

We did get normal gifts like a hand widdled bride and groom statue, two spandex suits. A new glass set. Bed sheets, a blender. My favorite gift was a my old students, a picture from the end of the year, with the nine of them and Kakashi and I, in a very pretty frame. Both Kakashi and Itachi were alcohol flushed by the end of the night from drinking my drinks plus their own. Over all it was a good night.

Right now Kakashi and I laid in bed on our backs looking up at the ceiling. I kept repeating, "husband" in my mind, it almost felt unreal. Kakashi was my husband.

"You made Genma gay." Kakashi laughed breaking the silence. I laughed, oh yes my ex now likes men, that was deffinitly interesting.

"You ate icing." I had watched stunned as Kakashi had manfully swallowed his portion of very sweet cake.

"The things I do for you my wife." I shivered hearing him call me his wife.

"We got so much baby things." He grunted in agreement. I sat up grabing one of the boxxes of baby things and looking through it. "Awe look at these." I said holding up tiny sleepers, one said I love my mom and the other said dad. He sat up and smiled at the clothes, grabbing his own box full of clothes and looking at them. "It feels so real now." I said clutching my stomach.

"It makes me feel, excited." He confessed starring down at little socks. "Look, little booties." He cooed holding up little baby shoes.

"Your so sexy when you coo over baby things." I said, both of us laughed. "what is this torture device." I said holding up a strange device that had two long tubes attached to a machine and the other end to little cones.

"That's a breast pump love." He said softly. That makes sense. I pressed the cones to my boobs over my dress.

"Oh damn, this is how to get men folk." I joked. "Baby will sleep in here with us." I stated pointing to the empty corner. "Jiraya, will sleep in the attic, Itachi in your old room, the boys in theirs."

"She will need a change table, a crib and a dresser." Kakashi said thoughtfully. I smiled at him.

"She?" I asked amused.

"I want it to be a girl." He confessed.

"This means war, because I want a boy." I already knew how to deal with boys.

"We already have to boys." That's true. "Besides, girl baby clothes are cuter." He reasoned.

"Have you been looking at baby clothes?" I asked.

"Yes, I also bought so many parenting books, it's not even funny." that. Was. So. Attractive.

"I want to cuddle the crap out of you, but I also really want to do what they do on page 98 in your book." I confessed.

"No reason we can't do both."

"Sound barrier, now that Itachi is here." I ordered since I couldn't do it myself.

.

.

Naruto and Jiraya returned a month later with Tsunade and Shizune who held a...pig? The two women came into my office.

"Kina I heard you wanted me." Tsunade said bluntly while the black haired women bowed politly, then gave me an apologetic smile.

"Yes Lady Tsunade, you see, I need you in a village." I said pushing aside the budget I had been working on.

"I have no interest in this village any more." the blond bombshell told me.

"The village needs you. I am Hokage, but I'm with child. You won't be asked to do mission, infact all I ask is that you stay here, incase we are attacked, I need a powerful shinobi such as yourself here, to protect the village while I cant. Though I don't expect you to do this for no reason. I am prepaired to offer you this much a month." I wrote down the salery, which would be comming half out of my own bank account and half from the village. I slid it across the desk and her pretty eye's bulged as she looked at it.

"You have my attention." She said handing the slip to Shizune.

"Good, also I know you pushed really hard for the one medic per-team notion. I am giving you free reign over the hospital, and you are welcome to start a class at the academy for medics, or pick as many students you see fit to become medics. You can do what ever you see fit to get that up and running. You will have a office here in this building, and any expenses you need will be paid for myself, as long as you give me the receipts." Her horrible gambling was known world wide. "The only thing I ask of you is to look over this boys chart." I handed her Rock lee's file.

"I know Iryo ninjutsu's but I hardly am as talented as you, I'm more a scientist, I am confident you can find away to save this boys career."

"So, let me get this straight, this is my monthly salary plus you will pay for anything extra, I get to run the hospital, and start training feild medics, and all your asking is I stay here in the village in case their is an attack, and to find a way to save this boy?" I nodded.

"And, I am very worried about my child since I used allot of chakra and stressed him in his first month of development, when I still didn't know I was pregnant, so if you could check him out every now and then, I would be very grateful. OH! I forgot, Shizune, this will be your monthly salary." I handed her a piece of paper. Her eye's bulged too. Maybe this was underhanded but it would be harder for Tsunade to say no if Shizune wanted to stay.

"Who is his dad?" Tsunade asked.

"My husband, Kakashi Hatake." I answered.

"So are you Lady Hatake now?" Shizuna asked. I chuckled.

"No I kept my last name, and he kept his." Ah yes more for the traditional stipplers to be angry about.

"I like that." Tsunade said amused.

"Oh and last time I never got to thank you for saving my life." I smiled up at her, although Kakashi was able to save me at the time, I still would have died if she had not came to heal me.

"Sorry about the scars." Tsunade pointed to the visible scars on my cheeks.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune reprimanded.

"It's okay, It's fine, I've grown quite attached to them actually." They both smiled at that.

"Well I'll have to think about your offer." Tsunade said, her smile leaving her face her expression becoming hard. Shizune seemed bummed about that.

"Of course, feel free to come back to negotiate if you think anything from my offer is unreasonable, please take Rock lee's file with you." They both bowed and excited the room. Once they left Naruto and Jiraya came in. "Naruto!" I exclaimed excitedly standing up as he ran towards me for a hug, I held him tightly.

"How was the wedding?" He asked sounding bummed.

"We haven't taken pictures yet, we were waiting on you." I said smiling down at the little blond. "Your a mess, have you even brushed you hair since you left?" I asked He looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Okay well verbal mission report time." I shooed him to the other side of the desk. Jiraya started speaking first.

"We were attacked by Kisame Hoshigaki first day out, he ran though, we also met up was Sasuke at the same time, he headed back to the village. We continued trying to find leads on Tsunade, we eventually found her and she was approached by Orochimaru, who offered to bring back two loved ones from the dead for her to heal his arms. She said no, he fought him, he ran away, then we brought Tsunade back." He reported.

"Did you really kill Itachi?" Naruto asked looking conflicted.

"Actually, it's good you asked while Jiraya was here." They both looked at me funny. "Jiraya have you been able to find out more about the akatsuki?" He shook his head.

"Aside that your brother and that Kisame guy were also members."

"Well I found you an inside man." I went through the long winded explanation of Itachi's innocence yet again. Naruto was happy to say the least.

"I knew Itachi didn't do it! I knew it!" I smiled at his happiness.

"Yepp, well he is at home now, so you boys can go on back, and I'll be home no later then six." after they left I was left smiling, I loved Naruto so much, his hopefulness just spread, you couldn't help but think everything would work out fine with him around.

I rocked this day at hokage, my budget was flawless, teams were out, I had picked genin assignments for graduation. I was awesome. Now once Kakashi got here, we would head to the hospital, the baby was seven weeks which meant gender time! It was totaly going to be a boy.

"It' going to be a girl." Kakashi announced as he body flickered into my office. I smiled at him playfully.

"Nope boy."

"Lets go see who is really right." I laughed and walked to his side.

.

.

"It's a girl lady Hokage." my O.B. Karai told me. "She is doing good, development is normal, her heart is beating at a good normal pace." She reported happily. I sighed with relief about the development, but I lost, she was a girl.

"Thank you very much." I smiled at her and she excused herself from the room. I looked over at Kakashi who was smiling ruefully. "Yeah, yeah, you won."

"Just imagine the cute little skirts and pretty dresses." He smiled leaning down to kiss me while I laid on the bed, he stood up as Karai knocked on the door and came in.

"More vitamins, to help the baby also a pamphlet on healthy exercise wile pregnant." She said handing me another bottle of vitamins and said pamphlet. Kakashi grabbed them from her.

"Thanks Karai, but my husband has bought so many books on proper exercise and health during pregnancy it's almost crazy." Kakashi just lazily shrugged hands in his pockets. Karai smiled at us.

"Okay I will see you two next week then." We nodded and I hopped off the bed and we left.

"A girl." I mused. Kakashi grabbed my hand as we walked down the street.

When we entered the door Sasuke and Itachi were both waiting at the table.

"What's the gender? How's the baby?" They asked in unison.

"WHAT! BABY!" Naruto yelled, Kakashi Itachi and Sasuke Shushed him. To say they all babied me was an understatement.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Naruto. Kakashi and I are having a baby." I smiled as I looked at Kakashi's proud face. "And we are having a girl, and she is very healthy with a good heart rate." I said proudly. That's right, my baby was tuff. Naruto ran over placing he ear to my stomach carefully. "Naruto you can't hear her yet, she is still small." I explained. He backed away teary eyed.

"A baby." He choked out. "This is the best day ever!" He screamed thrusting his fists into the air.

"SHUUUUSSSSHHHH."

.

.

My whole Family was off active duty, once my stomach began to grow a month ago, Naruto and Sasuke refused to go on missions. I was entering my third trimester, and all I did was eat. Not because I was hungry, but because the boys had made me a diet, healthy balanced, no room for cravings. Honestly, my nerves were shot, and their constant hovering was killing me. They would alternate who came into my office to watch over me, I was never alone for more then ten minuets. Sakura, Ino and Hinata joined too. In fact all my students would constantly come over when ever they could.

In order to get myself alone time I ordered them to train during the day, Itachi trained Sasuke, Jiraya trained Naruto, and Sakura was training under Lady Tsunade. Kakashi would go on little missions. It was wonderful.

I loved them all to pieces, but my god, I'm pregnant, my hormones are ridicules, my back hurts, I sweat for no reason, I really want god damn chocolate, milk chocolate, not dark bitter chocolate, now was not the time too be getting on my nerves.

"You wanted to see me?" Tsunade asked opening my Office door. The blond large busted women had become one of my best friends over the past four months. She was amazing, she had Saved Rock lee, and stated an amazing Medic program, and the hospital was better than ever.

"Yes I thought I could run through how my office is set up before you take over." I was going on a year long maternity/paternity leave and Tsunade would be the intermediate Hokage. Though if other country's asked, I was still in charge and not with child.

"Please, your so tidy and neat it's almost a sickness." She scoffed but still came over to watch me go through my drawers.

"This is my budgets drawer, Anbu is black, jounin is purple, chunin is blue, genin is green. Construction is orange, orphans in the academy is beige, academy supplies is brown. The ledger of active shinobi are colour coded the same. Aside from the team on me and Danzo, you have all the anbu at your command. List of codes are in the top drawer. Try not to kill the counselors." I joked.

"No promises." She said through gritted teeth.

"thanks for doing this, I know this wasn't what we first agreed."

"Honestly, you just finished your second trimester and you already look beat." She was right, my baby bump was already getting quite large, and I was already feeling allot of pain. Though that was because I was very petit and muscular so my body had allot more pushing around to do to make room. "Well head on home." She ordered.

"Will do, come by and visit when your not busy, and if anything happens." She rolled her eye's and I quickly left towards home. Walking around was very exhausting, I got stopped allot and people asked to feel my baby bump.

When I got home I opened the door to mayhem. Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Hiroki, Jiraya, Kiba, and Kakashi all arguing as they were surrounded by pieces of wood.

"If you just read the instructions the first three times, we would have been done this by now!" Sakura yelled hitting any male near her on the head.

"Men don't need instruction." Kiba argued back.

"That's why women are so much better at tasks like this." Hinata said in her whispery cool voice.

"We almost had it that time! It kind of looked like a crib!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes we are getting closer." Hiroki stated.

"I would never let the baby sleep in that." Itachi said, Sasuke agreeing.

"We will get it this time guys! Lets do this!" Naruto yelled. Everyone let loose a battle cry and started back to work. They already fucked up.

"That piece doesn't go there." I said as Kakashi tried to force two boards together.

"Oh thanks." He said, no one noticing it was me, to engrossed in their work.

"That piece goes with the one Jiraya is holding Kiba." the two put the pieces together happily.

"Sakura, and Hinata's pieces go with Itachi's and Naruto's to create a rectangle, Sasuke, those pieces are bars you place them inside Kiba's and Jiraya. Ino twist those into the head board and back board. Hiroki your pieces just needs to be screwed into Kakashi's. Now Ino screw the big rectangle piece into Ino's pieces, screw down the big piece of flat wood. Attach the side pieces. There." the crib was put together, it was a really pretty dark wood, everyone cheered excitedly.

"good job you guys!" I congratulated. They all sweat dropped looking up at me. "Good team work guys." they screamed and jumped back.

"How long have you been there Kina?" Hiroki asked.

"Since before you started this attempt."

"Your the one who told us how to put it together?" Naruto asked. I nodded and walked to the kitchen grabbing out container labelled 'Kina's before dinner snack.' and began eating.

"We were trying to surprise you." Ino complained. I put down my food and walked over to the big group.

"I was very surprised, and I love the crib, it's beautiful." I grabbed all my students except for Sasuke who dodged me into a hug. "It was a very nice gift." I let them go and Hugged Hiroki then Itachi, I caught Sasuke by his collar and forced a hug onto him. I lightly punch Jiraya then gave him a hug too before giving Kakashi a kiss on the cheek. "but you do realise you have to get it up to our room now right." they all sweat dropped again.

Nope they didn't think about that. I went to the scroll bag grabbing out one an chucking it at them, Kiba caught it.

"Seal it you dummy's."

.

.

After two weeks at home I had forced Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura out on a mission. Jiraya had left to see what information his spy network had come up with about the Akatsuki, so it was only Itachi Kakashi and I, both men the most chill about the baby. They liked to feel my tummy, and Itachi had begun speaking to it while we were alone which was really cute. After a bout of crying about no chocolate they finally let me have one chocolate bar aday. It was better then sex. Which by the way, hormones had me craving too.

We had the crib dresser and change table set up in our room already, and now me and my mom were shopping for baby clothes.

Kakashi had a point, girl baby clothes were the cutest. It almost made me jealous since all I could really wear now were dresses or sweats and sweaters. I hated dresses so I wore the latter.

"Mother if we don't leave I'm going to buy everything in this store." she laughed her eye's crinkling. I had so many little dresses and pretty socks, pants, pj's, Kimono's and hats it was madness.

"Okay lets go pay." She said. We walked to the register the sales lady smiled brightly at us.

"Lady Hokage, when is the baby due?" The nice old lady asked.

"Four months or so." I replied smiling, it was more like two and a half, but we didn't want the public to do the math and realise I would have conceived her before I was married. We left the store I looked at my Mom pleadingly. "Please take me to barbeque so I can eat. They have me on a specific diet and all I've wanted is coffee chocolate and barbeque." She rubbed my back lovingly.

"Men don't understand." I nodded while pouting. "Lets go eat pork until your stomach doubles in size!" She exclaimed. I. Love. Her. So. Much.

We sat at a booth table so I could be comfortable and we ordered enough food to feed four. Oh right, my Mom was a distraction technique, she, Kurenai, Anko (kind of), Kakashi, Itachi, and Tsume had been planning my baby shower, it was supposed to be a surprise. But really? I'm a ninja. Today was the day, my mom took me out so they could set up our house. I don't know if they really plan on jumping out and scaring a pregnant lady, I had, had a dream last night that they scared me so bad the baby fell right on out of me. It was very traumatizing.

I ate so much meat. It was wonderful. I felt so happy.

"Ready to head home?" Mom asked. We had sat in the booth for twenty minuets, due to my extremely full stomach.

"oh my!" Baby started kicking the crap out of my insides. I panicked for a second thinking something was wrong but she settled down kicking lightly. I think she was happy...she likes meat. I grabbed my mom's hand quickly placing it to where she was kicking. Mom gasped as she held her hand to my stomach. "She is very happy." I said smiling and looking down.

"So full of energy." Mom said mesmerized.

"Yeah she is going to be real tuff. Lets head home though, I'm going to have to pee soon." Thats what happens when a baby tap dances in you, you have to pee. You have to pee reeaaalll bad.

I knew what was going to happen, but when I opened the door and all those fuckers screamed surprise, I threw my stash of Kunai and shurikan at them in fright. Then promptly cried. Thank goodness they were all ninja.

"We are so sorry." fifty apologies came through and Kakashi was holding me as I cried for no reason.

"It's okay." I sobbed. "My hormones are all over the place." I cried into Kakashi's shoulder. "Why would you jump out at a pregnant lady?" I asked as my irrational bout of tears stopped. I left to the toilet to pee and when I came back everyone was blaming each other about the whole incident.

"Hey guy's it's fine." For the first time I looked at all the decorations. They were beautiful. "This place looks beautiful!" I exclaimed. "Thanks so much." Kakashi wrapped his arm around my waist as we began to mingle. Everything was so perfect, the decorations were purple and light blue, it looked girly but not over powering, there were cup cakes with blue and purple icing, it was just so lovely.

"So any name Ideas?" Yoshino asked kindly.

"Em, we have not quite found any we like." I told her. We were having enough trouble decided which last name she would have. In the end I think we would rock paper scissors that.

"I think Anko would suit her nice." Anko suggested. I laughed.

"We will put that on the list." She nodded happily. The door slammed open making me jump.

"You guys started without me!?" Tsunade yelled.

"She came before you did." My mom tried to reason.

"I planned this damn thing and you couldn't wait!" the guests flinched away.

"Well, the surprise thing didn't go well anyways." Inoichi said.

"I knew it wouldn't that why I suggested it and wanted to be here." Ah it was Tsunade.

"You knew!?" Exclaimed Anko. "We all felt like dicks when she started crying."

"She cried! And I missed it! God damn it!" I laughed at her distress.

"Why did you let us surprise her like that if you knew it wouldn't go well?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I knew it would be funny, and wouldn't hurt the baby."

"Yeah honestly, both baby and I are fine, it's just mommy hormones." I reasoned. "Besides I'm sure it was hilarious." I added smiling. I opened presents next then we ate, the guests started leaving not to long afterwards. I went to bed to lay down while Itachi and Kakashi cleaned up.

The worst part of pregnancy was my constant need to rest. Even if I wasn't sleepy I found I always needed to lay down and rest.

An hour later Kakashi came into the room laying down on the bed next to me.

"Cuddle me." he didn't argue, quickly moving to spoon me.

"She is kicking allot." He noted, his cheek resting against my own.

"Yeah, she is very happy today."

"Did you both have a good day?" He asked kindly.

"Yes, I bought her to many clothes, then we ate more meat then you have let me in so long and she is loving it."

"She is going to have interesting likes. Chocolate and meat."

"I like the name Kaori." I stated randomly.

"Kaori?" he mulled it over. "I like that name too." I felt him smile against my cheek. "Kaori Uchiha."

"Or Kaori Hatake." I added, "Hatake sounds much better with it any ways. Uchiha just kind of get's stuck."

"We will rock paper scissors it." I laughed at the fact he shared my earlier thought. "Now get some sleep." He definitely didn't have to tell me twice.

.

.

"holy shit!" I clutched my stomach as Kakashi ran me to the hospital. "We should have had a long while after the water broke!" I winced as another contraction came. I had been champing through contractions, and once they were seven minuets apart my water broke, I continued to lay in the tub while the four boys ran around like crazy people. Then Kaori decided she was coming out now. Now I barely had a break in-between. Kakashi had picked me up and now we were running to the hospital, Tsunade would meet us there. Itachi and the boys were repacking my bag since it had broke somehow or something I did- oh mother of god!

"We are almost there!" Kakashi said running as fast as was safe.

"If you do not-ahh -get me-there- now." I breathed through another horrible contraction. "She is falling out-oh my god." I clutched onto his shoulders tightly as another rolled through my body. I whimpered into his ear. Other mothers had tried to explain to me how it felt. Words. Did. No. Justice. My nail dug into his shoulder blades as I felt the sensation of ripping. I had been warned about that. We finally reached the hospital.

"Kakashi Tsunade is waiting in this room over here." three nurses directed him to said room while I continued to whimper. He placed me on the table.

"No stay." I panted I pointed behind me and he understood sitting behind me in the bed bringing his knee's up to place my hands on.

"Kina, how far apart are your contraction?" Tsunade asked, I looked up at her and whimpered.

"Uh- few minuets!" I cried out.

"We need to cut you out of your clothes." Shizune explained. I nodded.

"Just you two in the room." I panted. Tsunade nodded flicking her head for the other nurses to leave. I needed to save face. Having three extra people I don't even know the names of see me naked is not-mother of god another. I leaned against Kakashi as I attempted to breath through it. The cloth of Kakashi's shirt was irritating me. Once Shizune cut me out of my own top I pulled at Kakashi's. "Off." He didn't argue, just threw off the shirt and continued brushing my hair out of my seat cover face.

"Kina, do you want the gown on?" Shizune asked me. I shook my head. The fabric of Kakashi's pants were bothering me, I definitely didn't want anything on right now.

"Kina you are fully dilated, you need to start pushing okay?" Tsunade asked. I nodded. "When I say...push Kina!" I pushed with all my might, my body wouldn't let me half ass it even if I wanted too. I felt more ripping. "That was good, I can see her head, take a moment to breath you'll need to push on my mark...now." I pushed again screaming out in pain. Come on Kaori, work with me here. "Hard part is almost over Kina. Now again." She ordered. I whimpered but did as she said crying out. "Good job Kina, keep it up, it will be over soon." liar, her head isn't even our of my womb yet.

"She- is- ripping- me-." I panted.

"Yes, we can heal you right after now push." I screamed as I pushed using Kakashi's knee's as leverage to push forward.

"Almost done Kina."

.

.

I was not almost done, it had been forty five minuets and I finally got past her head, Kaori's cries filling the room.

"One good push and it's done." Only truthful thing she said this whole time. I pushed once more, and she was free. I sagged back in relief. I watched as Tsunade brought her away to clean her up and check her while Shizune started to heal me. It was instant relief, it still hurt, but not to the point that it was all I thought about.

"I did it." I whispered. Half was through I was kind off thinking my heart would give out.

"You did it." Kakashi pulled my hair back moving my face towards his kissing my forehead. "You did so great." He whispered. We both excitedly looked towards where Tsunade was checking over Kaori, I ached to hold her and quiet her cries. A few seconds later Shizune finished up with me and Tsunade started walking towards us a bundle in her arms, or baby still crying loudly.

"perfectly healthy little baby, six pounds three ounces." She announced placing the bundle in my arms. Once I held her to my body, her cries began to quiet as Kakashi and I peered down at her

She had little curly locks of white hair, her skin was pale and a bit flakey, a cute little button nose, pretty pink lips. I knew she probably looked like every other new born to everyone else but to me she was perfection. Her eye's weren't open yet but I knew they would be beautiful too. I looked up at Kakashi and I knew he was seeing the little piece of perfection I held in my arms. He reach an arm around me placing his finger in her hand, she held on tight. For what ever reason I began to cry, I bent forwards placing a kiss to her little cheek. So beautiful. I was so entranced I didn't even notice a blanket put over me, or the two women leave.

"Kaori." Kakashi whispered.

"We made her." I marveled starring at the little human that had been inside me for the past nine months. The one I had come to know so well without even see her, and now that I was it felt unreal.

"She is ours." He whispered back.

"She is perfect." there was a knock at the door, the both of use looked towards it sharply. Itachi Naruto, and Sasuke came through, Naruto holding my bag. I smiled at them hesitantly standing at the door. "Well come on over." Naruto ran forwards first, the other two walking. Naruto jumped onto the edge of the bed peering into to the bundle.

"She looks a little...swollen." He commented. Sasuke pulled him by his collar away from us calling him an idiot. You don't insult something as precious as this. Not after I just spent nearly an hour pushing her out. Itachi came forward looking down at her, he smiled.

"Can I hold her?" he asks.

"Let Kakashi get up and hold her first then yes." I answered. I sat forward careful to keep the blanket up, Kakashi nimble got out of the bed grabbing Kaori out of my arms so I could pull my sore body back to lean against the raised back of the bed. I smiled brightly watching Kakashi standing holding our baby, smile behind his mask making calming noises. After ten minuets of near silence save for the two younger boy's fighting Kakashi gingerly handed Kaori to Itachi, she made fussy noises a bit, but calmed down after a few moments. Itachi smiled down at her, and I saw it, his eye's filled with emotions again, they were no longer void, they looked down at her with pure joy. I smiled wider.

"So what's it's name any way?" Naruto asked, I knew he wasn't trying to be rude, it just came off like that.

"HER name is Kaori."

"Fragrant? That's a stupid name." He remarked. Wait was he trying to be rude? Sasuke punched him in the arm hard.

"I think it's a great name, it may be fragrant, but there is more to a name then just the surface meaning." Itachi said wistfully.

"Yeah, your a ninja, look underneath the underneath." Sasuke leered at him.

"All I'm saying is it's a bad name." The blond boy crossed his arms defiantly looking away from me. What the hell? What is his problem.

"Naruto, Kina just went through an hour of horrible pain, if you don't have anything nice to say then leave." Itachi said coldly, noticing the both of us were getting rather angry.

"Fine! I will." He turned on his heels and stalked out of the room... He had the good sense not to slam the door and scare Kaori.

"Kaori suits her I think." Sasuke commented getting his first look at her. I smiled at him as he happily looked at her in Itachi's arms.


	54. Chapter 54- Kaori's first words

Kaori opened her eye's on the second day she was alive, she had they prettiest eye's. The left one was ice blue, and the other was black like her fathers, and it was perfect. Tsunade had done two more healing sessions with me, and checked on Kaori one more time before we were cleared to go, most of the time new parents are given lessons on how to change diapers, bath, and feed newborns, but the two of us had literally read every parenting book in existence. We knew baby cpr and hymlec. We were literally prepared for anything. Kaori was dressed in a black dress and tights, the dress decorated with my clan symbol, and she looked adorable. Kakashi had carefully dressed her, and the whole scene was euphoric.

We were on out way home now, Kaori was strapped to Kakashi and we were surrounded in Anbu for our first family walk home.

"Is that the baby?"

"Isn't she early?"

"I hope she is okay."

"With their gene's dropping her on her head wouldn't kill her."

"Yea your right, she will be one powerful ninja."

"Plus Tsunade delivered her."

Comments like these plagued us as we walked home, some people asked to see her, but she was sleeping in the sling attached to Kakashi so we said no. Lots of people offered babysitting, which miffed Kakashi, he didn't want our baby left with strangers. Or anyone really. But in six months I was back to work, and it's not like he can stop working.

Home felt like it took forever to get too, when we opened the door, my students and parents and our friends were waiting inside. This time they didn't jump out and scream.

"Everyone just kept coming to see if you were home with Kaori so I said they could wait." Itachi said while quickly going to Kakashi's side to peak at his niece.

"Yeah, that's great, I just need to shower real quick so Kakashi can show everyone Kaori until I get out." I announced quickly running to the bathroom. One thing they don't tell you about child birth was how dirty you felt afterwards. Or maybe that was just me. I took off my clothes looking down at my deflated stomach, it was weird seeing it so small. I took a look at the damage downstairs- and I regret doing that, ignorance is bliss. I knew that they couldn't just heal me up in one day, but I didn't think it would look that bad. I'm not proud to admit I cried.

I put my clothes on and walked outside of the bathroom the room went quiet smiling at me, as they appreciated the little bundle in Yoshino's arms.

"I need help." I whispered, Kakashi nodded and moved to come help me but I put my hand up. "By a women." Yoshino gave me a knowing look then to Tsume, Yoshino put Kaori into Shikaku's arms and the two of them quickly came towards me along with Anko and Kurenai. I slipped back into the bathroom and the four women followed.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Yoshino asked as I sat on the toilet. The two older women crouched on either side of me.

"I looked." Was all I said before I began sobbing.

"Yea it's not to pretty down there is it?" Tsume asked.

"It's horrible."

"Well you have a small little baby so it's not as bad as it could have been." Yoshino said in a calming voice. It looked pretty damn bad.

"Well take it off and let us have a look." Anko said. Normally I wouldn't take off my pants and show people my lady bits, but right now they didn't feel like my own. There were gasps, Anko's face turned green and Kurenai completely left the room. I cried harder.

"Did you have twins? Did they even heal you?" Tsume asked. Yoshino hit her on the arm hard. "I mean it's not that bad at all."

"It goes back to normalish eventually honey." Yoshino reasoned.

"Kakashi will be so disgusted." I sobbed pathetically. "Kakashi had been behind me so he never got the visual of her coming out, and it wasn't like he peaked downstairs while we were i the hospital so he was just going to see it one day and vomit or something horrible."

"He is half responsible for that, so if he runs away or makes you feel bad about it I will punch him until the reason he is wearing that mask is because he is deformed under it." Anko threatened, I laugh/cried a bit at that.

"your like this now, so that beautiful baby could come into this world, you ripped yourself apart to give her life. This is not ugly, it is a symbol of how strong you are, you pushed that baby out for an hour, even though you knew she was tearing you apart, but you did it, so you could give life to your baby. Don' be ashamed of it, be proud, these are your scars for doing something wonderful." Yoshino said passionately. I sniffled a bit, that's how I felt about the scars all over my body. I worked for the mess down there, and it symbolizes the life I gave Kaori.

"Yeah men couldn't do what you just did, you are strong." Tsume added with a wink and a wild grin.

"I should get you guys to give me pep talks more often." I laughed wiping my tears. "Thanks guys. I'm going to sponge bath myself now."

"Of course do you need help? I know Shikaku bathed me for the first week. Should I get Kakashi?" Yoshino asked.

"No he should stay with Kaori."

"I'll bathe you." Anko offered, I smiled up and nodded to my purple haired friend. The other women left hugging and kissing my cheeks.

Public warning. One should never let Anko sponge bath you, unless you want a full out water war, eye full of soap and awkward noises as she run a sponge all over your body. We ended up both coming out in towels and running upstairs to put on clothes. Which by the way, I could wear tights again, and my combat shirt. I still had loose skin on my stomach but a compression shirt helped with that. Anko borrowed some of my clothes since hers were drenched. When we got down stairs Kaori was in Choza's arms as he made baby noises.

"You sure made one attractive baby." Inoichi said beside me.

"Yeah she is the cutest." I agreed. "Did you get to see her eye's?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Haven't gotten my chance to hold her yet."

"One is blue and the other is black, it's very cute. Looks like it's your turn now." I smiled to the tall blond man as he excitedly went over to Kakashi who had just taken Kaori from Choza's arms. My student's swarmed me.

"Kina! Kakashi said we couldn't hold Kaori!" Ino complained.

"Well that's because she is fragile, she is only a day old." I explained to them all. "Give her a few weeks then you guys can all hold her." they looked pretty bummed out, even Shikamaru looked upset.

"So tell me, how are my favorite genin and chunin doing?" Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata had all been promoted, I'm sure Shino would have been had we seen his battle.

"Hinata is the best chunin ever!" Kiba announced.

"Why you ask? Because every mission she has led us on had been a success." Shino answered even though I didn't ask.

"It's troublesome." Shikamaru stated. Of course it was.

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" I asked looked around the room not seeing the familiar blond hair and orange jumpsuit. Before they could answer Kaori began crying. I looked at the clock and rushed over. Feeding time. I sat on the couch opening my shirt and putting a blanket over as Kakashi gently handed me Kaori.

"We should all get going and let the new family rest." Shikaku suggested. Everyone else agreed and they began filing out of the apartment until it was just me Kakashi, Itachi and Sasuke.

"So where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked Itachi, his arm wrapped around my shoulders the other on Kaori's back as she fed.

"He is staying with Genma I think." I frowned at that. He was so excited for the baby.

"What happened? Why is he so upset?" I asked. They all shrugged, w had read in parenting books it was common for older siblings to get jealous and angry when a new member came, but we had expected it from Sasuke not Naruto. "I should probably talk to him."

"That can wait for another day, you need rest, and he probably just needs time." Itachi said calmly. Kaori stopped suckling so I carefully took her away from my breast both of my brothers looked away respectfully.

"Sasuke, would you like to burp her?" I asked, he looked over at me dreamily and came to sit on the other side of me on the couch. "Put this blanket over your shoulder." He did as I said and I placed her over his shoulder, he held her gently then patted her back. I smiled at the sight, snuggling into Kakashi.

"So what is her last name?" Itachi asked since no one knew yet.

"Uchiha, we rock paper scissor'ed it." Kakashi told him.

.

.

Our baby was developing quickly, she was two months old and she was already rolling, she tracked objects with her eyes, she would hold toys, and best of all laugh and smile. Her hair had grown down to her shoulders.

"Okay Kaori, be a champ and stay still for papa." I heard Kakashi talking to Kaori as he put her on the change table to change her diaper. Yes as much as we all were very excited she was rolling, it came with draw backs like when her diaper was taken off she would roll around trying to evade us. She didn't cry much, which would scare the shit out of me is it wasn't for the fact that she would laugh and smile almost constantly. Right now she was laughing her head off as Kakashi struggled with her diaper. "Kaori stop kicking me in the face- Kina she peed on me again." I burst out laughing. She enjoyed tormenting her dad, she never peed on me but Kakashi had been peed on nearly every day.

"You should just stop being so surprised, or stop wearing shirt when she does it." I laughed, getting out of bed and going to the change table. "Does baby like to pee on daddy?" I asked in a sing song voice. She kicked her legs and jerked her arms around as she laughed.

"I think she only does it because you laugh so hard." He said taking off his shirt as I struggled to get Kaori into her sleeper.

"One arm...two arm...bend, bend...toes!" It was a little rhyme I had made up that helped get her into her clothes. "Good girl! Now look at daddy's sculpted abs." I said making eyes at Kakashi as he stood without his shirt or mask. He never wore his mask in our room, because of Kaori, I was hoping he would ditch it completely because I couldn't imagine the frustration of never seeing your dads face. But I'd let him decide that himself, pushing him would be bad. Kakashi bent down kissing Kaori's cheek. "So your going on a mission with team seven today? Is Naruto going to show up?" Naruto still hadn't come home, I had tried to talk to him three times, but each time he would yell and tell me to leave. He wasn't taking the new family member well, he felt like now that Itachi was back and we had Kaori back we wouldn't want him around any more.

"He had better. He needs money for his apartment, he has been on other missions with other teams but still." Kakashi went to our dresser to get dressed again, pulling on a mask, when he came back to where I held Kaori she hit him.

"Kaori doesn't like your mask." He pulled it down kissing her chubby cheeks. "But you shouldn't hit daddy Kaori." I reprimanded as he pulled back putting his mask back up, she looked up at me with watery eyes. Awe so cute, I kissed her forehead lightly. "Lets go see Daddy and uncle off." I cooed. The three of us walked down stairs to where Sasuke was already waiting pack on his shoulders. Sasuke held his arms out expectantly, I handed Kaori to him, then picked Kakashi's pack off the ground and handed it to him. He slung it over his shoulders giving me his normal lazy look. Sasuke handed Kaori to Kakashi. I looked though Sasuke's pack quickly, of course it was flawless.

"Okay you guys, be safe, and come home preferably in one piece." I laughed, they gave me a 'for real' look.

"see you in a week or two my girls." Kakashi said handing Kaori back to me giving us both last kisses before turning to leave out the door, as he turned I hit him in the ass, he turned looking scandalized, I pointed to Kaori, who just laughed. He pulled his mask down grabbing me around the waist and kissing me deeply, my brothers both looking away as I settled into the kiss. He pulled away leaving me breathless and was out the door before I opened my eye's again. I turned smiling sheepishly to Itachi.

"Soo... What do you want to do today?" I asked my brother.

"Why don't we visit the market?" He suggested.

"Good Idea, want to watch Kaori while I go change." He nodded happily, of course he didn't mind. "Go see uncle Itachi." I said in a baby voice too Kaori, we swapped her between us then I ran up stairs. My body was still all off, I couldn't channel chakra yet the body needed a while to adjust to no baby, but I had been able to train again, so my baby flab was gone and my toned tummy was coming back, which was good because I hadn't even taken off my shirt around Kakashi in so long. The air was starting to chill so I wore pants and a jacket instead of my normal combat clothes. I also grabbed Kaori's little back trench coat with me as I went down stairs.

After fighting with Kaori we finally gor her in a jacket then into her stroller, she really wasn't put down much, so she didn't really like the stroller. We were in the market, I didn't need to pick up anything really, but it was nice to get out. Oh a new book store!

"Lets go in here!" I said veering the stroller to the direction of the store. "Look Kaori books!" She laughed, I don't think she understood, she just laughed at everything.

"Kina they have a section of your books." I looked over, it was true, books on medical study's or random philosophy's. The ones I released to the public.

"That's pretty cool." I looked around, the store had allot of different books, I picked up some kids books, I eyed the smut books for some of Kakashi's favorites, then a few fiction books for my self. Itachi bought three of my books which made me very self conscious.

"You do realise the books I release are kind of crummy, and they are more notes then books." He just shrugged and we went to pay.

"Hello are you ready to pay?" The cashier asked. He was twenty years old with blond shaggy hair that kind of curled up at the edges, he had an aloof warm smile, and warm hazel eye's.

"Yes I am. Do you own this store?" Itachi asked. Whoah. He actively asked someone a question. He talked to someone! This is a big deal! I looked at my brother, his eye's looked so soft, the same way he looks at Kaori or Sasuke, he looked...happy.

"Yepp, I love books, so I opened this store, everything is tuff right now, since not many people have come to visit, I sleep in the back of the store." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, as if unsure why he would admit that.

"That's illegal you know." I said, formulating a plan.

"Oh Hokage! Emmm yeah...but I kind of poured all my savings into this store and I only make enough to pay rent for the store." he laughed nervously.

"Kina understands it's fine." Itachi waved off. Hehe.

"Those rules are there for a reason, this is a market area, unlike where we live there is no living areas around, so no one would come evacuate him at night." I stated. "I can't sleep knowing that, so instead come stay with us, my husband and other brothers are out for the next two weeks, you can stay and we can work on an apartment." the blond sweat dropped.

"I-I can't do that."

"...are you saying no to me?" I asked smiling.

"Of course not hokage, I'm very thankful for the offer!" He replied quickly.

"Good when do you close shop?" I asked him.

"In an hour, or so."

"Okay well we will be going through the market, and we will be back to pick you up in an hour." I told him putting my books on the counter. He nodded rung up our items. We left and walked to the restaurant across the street sitting in a private booth.

"Care to explain?" Itachi asked as I prepared to feed Kaori.

"What can't a hokage help her citizens?" I said innocently cocking my head to the side.

"Well yes, but they don't usually offer to let them live with their family." He said looking over the menu.

"They do when their brother is clearly interested in said citizen." His eye's widened then he put the menu down.

"That's absurd." He replied coolly. "Why would you think that?"

"Well you talked to him, that was my first clue, you defended him, and your eyes said it all."

"Kina, I don't like men."

"You don't like women. You may not realise it, but I know you better then you know your self, just like you know me better then I know myself. Just don't close your mind to the idea that you may prefer men." He was looking down at the menu clicking his nail polished finger against the table. "He was really cute though, I wonder if he styles his hair like that." I stated idly watching my brothers expression.

"I don't think so, I didn't smell any hair product." awe Itachi! I wanted to pinch his cheeks but he would bite my hand off. We ate in comfortable silence only Kaori's laughs filling the void.

"Mama." I looked up sharply at my brother, his eye's were wide expression a mirror of what I felt. "Mama!" My heart pounded. But. But she was two months. I didn't even talk that fast. No she can't be saying that, just a coincidence. "Mama!" A small hand reached to hit me from where Kaori was strapped into her stroller. What.

"Yes Kaori? What can I do for you my sweetest little girl." I asked turning to her. She giggled the way she always does.

"Mama!" She squeezed her hands opened and closed looked up at me. I reached numbly taking her out of the crib and into my arms.

"Your first words, very good Kaori." I said happily examining her eye's. "We have to go see lady Tsunade now." I told her. This can't be normal. "say bye bye to uncle, tell him we will see him and out guest when we get home." I looked to Itachi and he just nodded, understanding my concern. It only grew with what happened next.

"Bye, un-le I-chi" She smiled at me proudly. She wants praise. She deserves praise. Praise her.

"Good girl, your so smart." I cooed to her. I tried not to seem frigid as I placed her into the stroller throwing money onto the table and leaving. I almost ditched the stroller, it was making me slower.

She was two months, she shouldn't have the proper muscles to form words. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be speaking. Kakashi should be here, he would be so much calmer then me. I arrived at the Hokage building, and anbu meeting me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Inform Tsunade I am coming to see her." I told him as I took Kaori out of her stroller, rushing up the stairs. She watched the Anbu disappear.

"Where?" She asked pointing a finger towards where he used to be. She is to aware. Why all in one day? This shouldn't be happening. This wasn't normal. I started running holding Kaori close to me. I burst into Tsunade's office her and Shizune giving me concerned looks.

"Is Kaori okay?" The blond asked standing up from the desk coming towards us. I gave her a mortified look.

"Kaori say hello to Lady Tsunade." I instructed turning her around to look at the blond.

"Hell-o ady su-na-da." She struggled.

"Good girl." I cooed, though I still felt numb. The both of the women's eye's bulged as they starred at my baby. Definitely not normal.

"Hello Kaori. We just need to do a quick check up." Tsunade explained snapping out of her shock. To further show the medic nin my concern I asked Kaori a question.

"Kaori, do you know where Daddy went?" I asked her.

"No, where is Papa?" mother fucker that was a whole god damn sentence. Holy mother of god.

"I sent him on a mission Kaori." Tsunade told the little baby. Kaori made a 'ahh' noise. I placed Kaori in Tsunade's arms. She shouldn't be aware.

What if she was like me? What is she is from a different world? How would I even feel about that?

"Kina how old were you when you first spoke?" Tsunade asked.

"Emm, three months I believe." I told her.

"And your husband?"

"I believe it was also three months."

"Did you talk full sentences?"

"Choppy sentences."

"What's your IQ?"

"Over 200."

"Kakashi's?" she asked.

"196."

"has she been trying to talk recently?"

"No all she does is laugh." I told her.

"How often does she hear people talking?"

"Well always, someone is always speaking to her, unless she is sleeping or we are eating, even then there is conversation." My house was lively, she was coddled. "I read to her every night, plus I have music playing while she sleeps."

"Well, looks like you have a baby genius here. Shouldn't be surprising, both you and Kakashi are prodigy's. Plus with all her laughing her speech muscles are very strong. She has had constant verbal stimulation, I'm assuming she has never been left alone her whole life. I am also going to assume that when she started talking it was quiet." She tickled Kaori's tummy making her laugh.

"well yes, we were in the restaurant, it was just me and Itachi, we don't talk much."

"She is very advanced yes, but that's what happens when both of her parents are brilliant. Honestly it's to be expected, and don't feel bad about freaking out, it's not like many Kage level ninja's have kids to often." Well...true.

"So she is just smart." Lady Tsunade nodded. Well...okay... I could deal with that...

"Thanks for checking her over." We left, but instead of heading home I took her to a quiet bench taking her out of the stroller and putting her into my arms.

"Kaori?" I asked, she looked up at me chewing on her own fist. "Can you tell me where Europe is?" I watched her carefully, but she just shook her head.

"Who?" her little jingle bell voice asked. Oh thank god. She was just a genius.

"Oh nothing I'll tell you a different time." I hugged her close kissing her chubby cheeks making her laugh.

.

.

I smiled at Itachi and Tamaki wryly as they both walked down the stairs at ten. Itachi was always up at six just like me. Itachi was in black sweats and t-shirt, while the blond man was in blue boxers. I didn't mind. The rest of the boys I lived with were the same.

"merning." Kaori called. That would never be unsettling to me. I felt bad but it scared me. She was a baby- babys should not speak. Don't get me wrong I loved her so much it hurt my heart, but it just unnerved me to hear her speaking.

"Good morning Kaori." Tamaki greeted smiling goofily. Kaori was laying on her tummy on the ground on a blanket playing with toys while I sat at the table reading. While now I was smiling at my brother as he watched Tamaki bend down and play with Kaori.

It had been two weeks sine he came to live with us, and I'm happy to announce that they were both smitten. It was by my handy work too. Well... Sort of. On the first night Itachi had come into my room having a semi break down when he realised he had feelings for the blond man. And so instead of waiting it out to find out if our new roommate was gay - at breakfast I bluntly asked if he liked men.

I don't beat around the bush.

Anyways, last night there was quite a ruckus from the neighboring room. Itachi sat down beside me eye's still on the Tamaki. I slyly handed a stack of seals to Itachi.

"What are these?" He asked looking at them.

"They are noise barriers. How else do you think Kakashi and I haven't woken you." I watched in amusement at Tamaki turned bright red. "Did you not hear my loud singing to distract Kaori last night?" Now it was Itachi's turn to flush. "Trust me those are life savers." I announced sipping coffee looking down at my book enjoying the wonderfully awkward atmosphere I created. Perhaps it was spite since I was still unable to partake in that part of adult life, for to reasons, one- Kakashi was gone. Two- I had just had a child two and a half months ago.

"I left some breakfast for you guys." I told them. Knock, knock-knock. Three second pause. Knock-knock. I moved to answer the door immediately. Frog was standing at the other side.

"Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura are in the hospital." He reported. Quietly.

"Watch Kaori." I grabbed my coat off the hook.

"Kina your still in your night gown." Tamaki yelled after me.

.

.

I threw the Hospital door open and gasped. Sakura had a cast on her left arm and was as pale as a ghost. She had been poisoned I was told. Naruto looked like a mummy. Kakashi had a broken leg, his lung had been collapsed, and a brain hemorrhage. Both had been treated, and he would make a full recovery. They were all awake, all looked like they had seen a ghost. I ran to Kakashi's bed tears in my eye's.

"Oh god." I whispered throwing the blankets down quickly pressing down on his stomach doing my own assessment. He grabbed my wrist is a weak grip bringing it to his cheek. I reached down lightly kissing his forehead caressing his face lightly, breathing in his familiar scent.

"He's gone Kina." Naruto whispered from his bed. I rushed over grabbing his hand in mine as he cried, looking up at the ceiling. "We had fought him for so long. Kakashi had been taken out, and Sakura-chan tried to protect us, but she was thrown. I thought she died. We heard a crack, and then nothing. It was just me and him. Orochimaru told him he would make him strong. He said Sasuke was weak because of his bonds. He said Sakura and I are being trained by Sanin and he was going to fall behind if he didn't go with him. He told him he'd be weak. I didn't think he was buying into it, but then Sasuke turned on me. Then he left us all to die, just left us all." Naruto sobbed.

"That wasn't him, Naruto. Orochimaru did something to his curse mark, he twisted his mind. He manipulated him." Sakura said harshly. "He wouldn't have gone. That wasn't our Sasuke."

"Sakura is exactly right Naruto. That wasn't Sasuke." Kakashi agreed. My brother was gone, and I could do nothing. Jiraya had been searching for him since he left and was still having troubles, I highly doubted I could just go out and get him back. I couldn't even fully use my chakra, plus I'm a mother and the hokage. I had to trust Sasuke would come back.

"I'll get him back I promise." Naruto said in a hard voice. "I promise." He repeated, and somehow I believed him.

.

.

"Tamaki, could you take Kaori upstairs?" I asked immeadietly upon getting into the door. He gave me a curious look but went upstairs Kaori in his arms. I sat beside Itachi who was on the couch.

"What happened?" Itachi asked tensly.

"Kakashi and the kids got attacked by Orochimaru. Sasuke left with him." I stated plainly.

"What? He took him?" Itachi asked evenly, his old mask back on his face.

"Not quite. Sasuke left with him on his own will." I told me brother.

"No." Itachi's words were cut short by a coughing fit I looked at him alarmed, his eye's were crimson, and when he removed his hand from his mouth, so was his palm.

"What the hell!?" I yelled. I fired up diagnostic palm, it flickered as I struggled to keep ahold on it, placing it to his chest. "What the hell? Itachi did you know about this?"

"Yes" he confessed.

"And you didn't tell me?" I asked angrily.

"it only bothers me when I use my eye's and chakra."

"I could heal you, and you decided to not tell me?" I tried to smother my anger but I couldn't help it.

"I didn't plan on it being a problem again."

"Well it's never going to be a problem. Your not using chakra until your better you hear?"

"Kina, I have to go look for him." He said distressed.

"No YOU don't. What you need to do is make sure your still round when he comes back. You need to make sure your still around to see Kaori graduate, and meet Sasuke and Naruto's kids. You need to make sure your around to watch Kaori grow, and to start a life with that very beautiful blond man upstairs with YOUR niece. You need to wait at the kitchen table with me nervously as we wait for Kaori to come home from her first date, and you need to be there when she walks down the aisle." I held his head in my hands placing my hands over his eye's then removing them, as he opened his eyes again they were his normal black. "You need to take care too take care of yourself for once. You deserve happyness and you deserve to live. Naruto has vowed to get him back, and so has Sakura, and probably the rest of his friends. Let them do it, believe they can do it, because they will get our moronic brother back, and when they do we will kick his ass to the moon and back together you hear? Don't make me chakra surpess you, don't make me seal your eye's, because I will." We were both crying. I didn't even notice.

"Your fucking crazy if you think I'll let you leave this village. Your fucking crazy if I'll let you kill yourself." I told him harshly, his face still in my hands. "Give me your word you wont!"

"I give you my word Kina. I won't leave." I looked into his eyes. "I'm not lying Kina. I wont. I have to much to loose now." I pulled him into a hard hug.

"tomorrow your going to see Tsunade, even if I gave to drag your pale ass there."

"When did you get so crass." He joked lightly.

"Did you just tell a joke Itachi Uchiha?" Shisui is probably rolling in his grave right now.

.

.

Sooooo I didn't tell Kakashi about Kaori's speech yesterday, I mean there was no good time:

My brothers gone with a snake...so Kaori is a genius and can speak full sentences. But yeah bummer bout Sasuke...

Yeah no. I brought her into their hospital room, Kakashi enjoying the smut book had brought last night. He looked up smiling at the pretty little girl in my hands. I idly looked at Naruto, but he didn't look like he hated her like last time.

"Say hello to Papa Kaori." She turned her head to where I pointed, happily kicking her legs and arms in excitement.

"Papa! Papa!" She yelled. Kakashi's eyes bulged I could see his mouth open behind his mask.

"Tell Papa how much you missed him." I instructed.

"This much!" She exclaimed widening her arms to show just how much. Kakashi shook his head.

"Well Papa missed you this much!" He widened his own arms, though I didn't miss the wince of pain. I brought her to his bed sitting her up in his lap supporting her back and neck. "So what have my girls been doing?" Kaori looked at his chest which was bandaged.

"Ow?" She asked placing a hand to his chest.

"Yes sweetie, Papa got a boo boo." I said soothingly Kakashi grabbed my other hand, by the hard way he gripped it he was freaking out.

"Un-le Sasa?" She asked looked around.

"uncle Sasuke is on a mission, he won't be back for a while." A depressed cloud appeared overtop of Sakura and Naruto's heads. "Oh sooo, emmm, we have a new member in the family." Kakashi looked at me alarmed.

"Are your pregnant again?" He asked alarmed. I laughed out loud at that.

"Em no, we haven't done anything since she was born." He gave me a sheepish look clearly not have thought of that. Yes it does take two to make a baby. The other two made gaging noises. "What I meant was Itachi has a...lover." Kakashi raised his eyebrow at that.

"Well, I mean no ones outwardly said they are dating, but like they are always together, Itachi even goes to work with em." I explained. "And he lives with us." there was a heavy silence.

"HE!?" Naruto yelled. Kaori looked at him then whispered to me.

"Who?" She asked.

"That's Uncle Naruto, you haven't met him because he had something dead living up his bum." I explained, she nodded as if this made perfect sense. "And yes Naruto, Itachi is with a man. Genma is dating your old sensei this really shouldn't be a surprise to you."

"Well it's just...Itachi...ya know?"

"WAIT WHAT! ITACHI, GENMA AND IRUKA ARE ALL INTO MEN!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh why don't you yell that a little louder, I'm not sure the south side of the village heard." I scowled at my pink haired student. She clamped her good hand over her mouth. "And yes, Sakura, love knows no genders."

"Hug!" Kaori demanded from Kakashi.

"Kaori, Papa's chest is ouch right now, he can't hug you." she made an adorable little pouting face, her eyebrows knitting together and bottom lip protruding, Kakashi caved picking up the little white haired angel holding her close, wincing in pain. I didn't stop him, I'd have done the same thing.

"I missed you my little princess." He whispered making her laugh. He put her back on his lap this time her back leaning against his stomach. He placed his hand on my cheek "And I missed you my love." My breath hitched. I never thought I'd like being called a pet name, but it really felt like heaven. I carefully removed his mask leaning over him, pressing our lips together, his hand moved to the back of my neck deepening out kiss. I pulled back seeing as we had an audience. We were so good at hiding his face already, we rock, best team ever. We are knocking this husband and wife shit outta the ball park.

"So when can you get released?" I asked the three of them.

"Right about now." A nurse came in with three clip boards.

We left the hospital, Kakashi on crutches, Naruto still resembling a Mummy, and Sakura kind of looking like she got in a fight with a roller coaster and lost.

"Naruto, are you going to continue to be a total idiot or are you going to come home with us?" I don't know when my concern for him turned to anger, but some where down the line it happened. I'm blaming it on hormones.

"I'll uh, come home." I nodded and we headed back me pushing Kaori along in her stroller.

When we walked in Itachi and Tamaki were taking advantage of their alone time, by making out on the couch.

"I'm home, I found these gimps on the road and decided to bring them home." They pulled apart blushing, but Tamaki recovered quickly.

"Kina what have we said about picking up stays." He chided.

"Eh, what can I say? I'm a sucker for the one's with the eyes." I stated nonchalantly. "Tamaki, this is my husband Kakashi, he usually looks way more intimidating. And this is Naruto, the one we have fondly been referring too as 'the idiot'." Naruto made a noise of complaint. Itachi and Tamaki made there way over, the blond taking the diaper bag off my shoulder and Itachi plucking the sleeping Kaori out of my hands, and bringing her upstairs.

"Ah the ever famous Idiot." Tamaki said cheerfully. "you I definitely heard about, Kaori couldn't stop talking about you, and if I thought she was bad, Kina was worse." I laughed, as I watched Kakashi flush.

"Any who, Kakashi needs to sit, Naruto needs to go to sleep." We made out way in Naruto tiredly making his way upstairs to his old room, fucker was going to get a surprise when he found out I didn't clean it while he was gone. We even set up a system where, when ever you walked past it you sprayed disincentive spray to kill the stench. Revenge bitch. I helped Kakashi sit of the couch, putting his leg up. "Scootch down a smidge." I told him since his back was flush against the arm of the couch. He did as I said and I sat behind him my legs on either side of him, he leaned back against me. "Now sleep." I instructed. He was out three second later. I fell asleep basking in the comfort of his scent and feel. My last thought of my little brother.

Sasuke why did you leave?

I awoke to a tiny hand slapping me then laughter from three males. I opened my eyes to Kaori's beautiful face, and Kakashi in my arms.

"How long was I asleep?" I looked at my surroundings. Good god I felt like I slept for a century. Kakashi had taken Kaori into his arms, and was still leaning against me, Tamaki was sitting on the couch arm behind be, Itachi was standing a few feet from me, the most noticeable change was the lack of light pooling in the windows, and Jiraya, and Naruto ready for a journey. "Did you get a new mission?" I asked.

"Emm no I'm going to go training." Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Well that's good, how long should I suspend your active duty status? A week?"

"I need to get stronger then Sasuke so I can get him back, plus I wont find him while at home. So I'm going to go train with Jiraya." Didn't we go over this already? "I'll be gone for a couple years." He finally relented.

My initial thought was to rip Jiraya's man hood from his body then lock Naruto in his room until he gets stock-home syndrome. That turned into bursting into tears and deceiving him to stay, or maybe coercing him with Kaori's cute little face and white ringlets.

But, sadly I was a logical human being, and while all these thoughts ran through my head a part of me was rationally taking in the information.

And decided it was smart. Naruto did need to get strong if he wanted to find Sasuke, and plus the whole Akatsuki thing. Jiraya was the best person for him to train with, and the person with the best resources to find Orochimaru.

I knew it was smart.

In my head I knew.

But I lost one brother. I didn't want to loose him too.

But...how selfish would it be if I forbade it.

"Put that pack down, and spend one more evening with us, you can leave in the morning."

* * *

Drum roll please! this brings us to the time skip! the next chapter will be filler's, and little snippets of what is happening during the years we miss.

P.S. Kaori, is not going to be an easy child to deal with *insert evil laugh*


	55. Chapter 55- Naruto is BACK!

**I'M BACK! I'm so so sorry guys! MY internet went out! I was stuck only using my phone D: anyway here is the next chapter, its kind of just a filler chapter but I thought it showed how Kakashi and Kina's lives were now that they had Kaori, little reminders of the past, any who hope you like it! again so sorry about the break, but it was good timing since I was at the shippuden break anyways!**

 **.**

 **.**

It had been two and a half years since Naruto left, and Kaori was almost three. We talked about Naruto all the time, to say she was excited for him to come home was an understatement, our home was covered in cardboard paper home aide banners welcoming the blond home, though we didn't know exactly when he would be home, so it had been in this state for the last month, and it continually got worse. Goo thing it was a house of ninja's, well except for Tamaki.

Every time someone messed up any of her artwork, you got the evil eye from the little white haired toddler for a week, until she trusted you not to touch her work.

In so many ways she isn't like an ordinary child, but then things like this she act's like a normal two year old. She could be reciting the periodic table, then have a hissy fit over you bumping one of her banners.

Don't even get me started on getting her to eat vegetables. Kakashi has it worse, since he is the one home with her more often then not, and she hates his mask, so the poor guy has to go without it when he is with her...so they never leave the house. Sakura spent allot of time at our house so when she saw his face she fell flat on her ass and her face went beat red. That's right my husband is a knock out.

"Lady Hokage are you listening?" I snap out of my thoughts and look at the three in front of me.

"No I wasn't what was it?" I say blandly, team eight all deeply sighed.

"We finished our mission!" Kiba cried out.

"Oh! Good job you three, but why did you come here for your mission report?" I asked sipping my...juice...

"Oh...welll...emm." Hinata and Kiba said together sheepishly.

"Why you ask? Kiba was hoping to get praised for finishing so quickly." Shino told me dead panned. Kiba roared then slapped his hands over Shino's lips then tried to stand nonchalantly, while Hinata looked like she was plunged into a hard core depression.

"Well let me take a look at the report." I smiled, Hinata handed it over, dark cloud still looming over her head. I took the report and read it over. They finished a rank-B mission in five days, which should have taken double that. Impressive.

"Wow you guys, you finished this in half the time it should have taken, My little students are bad ass." I exclaimed loudly, Hinata perked up and Kiba started...flexing his muscles? "Keep up the good work my little Chunin's! You'll be jounin in no time!" I smiled at them. "Now give this report to the front desk." I handed it back to them with my signature on it. They all smiled, well save Shino I can't really see his face.

"Good bye lady Hokage...em...do you know of...Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Oh that little blond kid, tends to scream allot, catch phrase is believe it? That Naruto?" I asked, the young girl in front of me blushed crimson.

"That's not what I meant!" She yelled at me, I laughed waving my hand around dismissively.

"I know as much as you guys do, he will be home soon though, I can feel it." I reassured them, though Kiba looked pumped up. "Now try not to faint when you see him Hinata." I joked at her.

"I haven't fainted in his presence in a long time!" She countered.

"You haven't been in his presence in a long time." I said slyly back. My words hit her like a strike, she fell to her knee's dark cloud over her head. I laughed at my little students behavior. As much as she was out of the shell she was trapped in when I first became her Sensei so many years ago, when ever she was around my blond brother she reverted back, she knew it too.

"Come on Hinata, time to train, you can't have a life crisis in the Hokage's office." Kiba told her sternly.

"Why you ask? Because she has allot off things to do." Shino told her lifting her by one arm and slinging it across his shoulders, as Kiba took the other, slowly the two boys dragged the mumbling Hinata out of my office.

I'm evil, but teasing my apprentices was one of my greatest pleasures. Since my other two apprentices ditched me for the busty blond Sanin, I was left with only Hinata, though I am fine with that seeing as she has always been my favorite. Though Ino had recently decided to focus on her clan training which I was glad for.

All of the kids had grown allot, I was excited to see how much Naruto had grown, and scared to see how much Sasuke had grown. I missed being that age actually, learning new things, creating new jutsu, growing as a ninja. No time to do all that as Hokage, or as a mother.

Kakashi popped into my office, causing me to scream.

"You know one of these days I'm going to murder you for doing that!" I screamed standing and slamming my hands on the table. Kakashi snickered coming to my side of the desk and taking a seat in my chair pulling me onto his lap.

"But your so cute when you get scarred like that." He laughed.

"I will knife you." I grumbled snuggling into him.

"Your barks worse then your bite." He joked. "How's work today?"

"It's very exciting, I started off balancing the budget, aster thinking it couldn't get more intense then that, I had to sort out new genin teams. It's been a very high pressure day." I told him sarcastically.

"Man, sounds like it, much more intense ten my morning, all I did was assassinate a drug lord." He joked back.

"Oh good that went well?"

"Well, I didn't make it back in time for tea time with Kaori, but it went okay."

"Ooooooooo your going to be in trouble." I giggled, thinking of last time Kakashi missed teatime. I came home to a wife.

"Yeah looks like I'll be playing princesses tonight." I could feel the depression radiating off him.

"You pulled that dress off beautifully, I think it was the hairy legs that ruined the look." I said thoughtfully.

"I think it was the fact the dress was three sizes to small, and it ripped every time I moved." He countered. "And that was my favorite dress of yours." He whined.

"well you were a princess that liked to show extra skin." I laughed.

"Tamaki took pictures didn't he?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep, and he printed several copies o all of them so you could never destroy them all." yeah that was my idea.

"I think its time for your brother and Tamaki to move out." He grumbled, making me laugh. I stood up pulling him from the chair.

"Well time to take your punishment, fill out the report then off to home for you." he bent down to kiss me before grabbing a mission report off my desk to fill out. He leant down using the desk as a hard surface to write on, I watched him for a few seconds as he concentrated on writing sometimes looking up as if the details of the mission were written on the roof, then he'd go back to writing.

Awww he is to cute. I grabbed him by the waist and started tickling him.

"AH! Kina! Stoppp." He laughed like a mad man trying to escape me, but I continued tickling him until he fell to the floor.

"THATS WHAT YOU GET!" I yelled laughing as I tickled his sides lifting up his shirt for optimum tickle.

"What did I do!" He gasped through laughs.

"You were to cute! So I had to tickle!" I told him like it was the most obvious thing of life.

"Uhhh- what are we looking at?" Kakashi and I both looked towards the voice. The office was full of people, Tsunade, Jiraya, Sakura, and the person who spoke before, Naruto. I quickly got off my husband and pulled the blond into a bone crushing hug smothering his cheeks with kisses.

"GAH! KINA! I'M TO OLD FOR KISSES!" He cried trying to free himself from my hold.

"Your always going to be a little baby to me!" he stopped trying to escape finally and just hugged me back. "I'm so glad your home." I whispered to him before finally letting him go. "Wait a minuet." I starred at him horrified. "Your...taller...then...me." I fell to my knees in defeat. He was three inches taller than me at least. My little brother, who's diapers I once changed, and the little boy who would sneak into bed with me in the middle of the night, who cried when I left him on the first day of school, or came running to me every time he succeeded in training, was so old now, he was taller than me, and I missed two and a half years of his life. What happened in those two years? He could have fallen in love in that time.

Excuse me while I have an emotional crisis.

"Yeah I guess I matured quite a bit." Naruto mussed patting his head. Sakura behind him was twitching.

"Yeah but only in looks." She muttered. I laughed at her comment popping back from my depressed position.

"Well, I trust you have gotten stronger." I stated.

"You think I'd bring him home if there was no results?" Jiraya asked feigning hurt.

"Yeah Kina! I'm way stronger now! Strong enough to bring Sasuke back!" Naruto exclaimed flexing. It's crazy how alike he and Kiba are...freaky.

"Well I hope you don't mind me testing that." I smirked cattily.

"...How?" Naruto asked looking utterly lost. "Oh wait before I forget, here Kakashi I got you this." Naruto dug around in his pack before bringing out a little blue book. "It's the next book in that icha icha series you love. Pervy sage made me proof read his work all the time." I refrained from punching the white haired man out, he sweat dropped and hid behind Tsunade who looked completely indifferent.

"It hasn't even been released to book stores yet!" Jiraya exclaimed, I shot him a death glare which had him cowering in the far corner of the room. Kakashi took the book gingerly like it was a brick of gold, I rolled my eye's at my husband, I could probably strut around the room naked tonight but he would be to absorbed in that book to notice.

"Any ways what's this test thingies Kina?" Naruto asked sounding bored.

"I'm going to have you fight someone." He grinned happily at that.

"Oh yeah! Like who? Is it you!?" I scoffed at that. Right when I was about to say who Shikamaru and Tamari of the sand walked in my office.

"Oh sorry lady Hokage, I'll come back later." Shikamaru said seeing the room full of people.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru looked over at the blond boy then a second later recognition flashed across his face. "Your getting me to fight Shikamaru?" Naruto asked pointing at said boy and looking at me.

"Oh hey Naruto, long time no see. I have no idea what your talking about, but I'm not here to fight anyone, I'm just on chunin exam duty." Shika told him blandly.

"Oh then this chick?" Naruto asked pointing at Tamari.

"I'm not here to fight anyone either, I'm helping with the chunin exams also." She told him.

"Then who am I fighting?" Naruto asked exasperated.

"You and Sakura will be fighting Kakashi." I told him happily. Both of the said kids smiled looking pumped up. "you can start no-"

"At seven tonight, I uh-I have some things to- em - take care of..." Kakashi trailed off before jumping out the window. I scowled at the window.

"Yeah right he just wants to read the book." Naruto and Sakura grumbled.

"Right well what did you need Shika?" He handed me a folder.

"Just some signatures." He reported. I leafed through the stack, they were all the important people requesting to watch this chunin exam and needed clearance.

"I will go through this tonight, now go tell your parents, Ino, and Choji's family's that we are having a barbeque at the dojo tonight at five, Sakura you tell team eight, and Guy's team." I told them walking out of my office with the room of people following behind me.

"Baki I am leaving the office early, please send an anbu if there is anything that needs my immediate attention." I call to her as we pass.

"Of course lady Hokage." She stated cheerfully. Once outside Jiraya and lady Tsunade said they were going to go for a drink before dinner, and Sakura left to find the people I told her too, while Shikamaru and Tamari stayed in step with Naruto and I.

"So em...are you guys dating or something?" Naruto asked looking at the pair of them. Neither reacted just looking at him blandly.

"We get that allot, no we are just working together on this chunin exam. By the way what are you planning to do about that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh what do you mean?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"Well your the only one from our group still a genin." Naruto's jaw fell to the ground.

"Wait what? Even Sakura is a chunin now?" I resisted the urge to punch the boy for that comment, Sakura was bad ass, like he can say anything, he hasn't seen her for two years.

"Yepp, and Neji took it a step forward and is a Jounin, same as Kankuro and Tamari here." Shikamaru reported.

"Wait Neji is a jounin?" Naruto looked close to an emotional crisis. "Wait what about Gaara?" He asked.

"Well he took a step further than the rest of us and he is now Kazekage." Oh shit now Naruto was definitely going to be depressed.

"Good, I'm glad." He said softly starring at the ground. Just great now he is all sad. He looked up and I was surprised that to see he looked determined. "But I won't let him leave me behind! I will be Hokage!" He exclaimed.

"You do realise, that for you to be Hokage, I have to die...right?" I asked nonchalantly. Naruto turned his head towards me like a rusty robot and sweat dropped.

"You can retire." He stated.

"Yeah but I'll probably retire when I'm like 50 maybe I'll even go as far as 70 like the old man." I mused. Naruto fell to the ground in defeat. I laughed. "Now come along Naruto and Tamari, there is an excited little girl waiting to meet you Naruto." I hooked my arms through both the blonds arms and dragged them along leaving behind a sweat dropping Shikamaru.

.

.

"This is him?" Kaori put her hands on her hip inspecting a nervous Naruto, her curly white hair everywhere. She narrowed her mix matched eye's at him

"Yup this is your Uncle Naruto." I told her crouching down next to the two year old.

"YAY!" She jumped at him wrapping her arms around him while Naruto fumbled to catch her. "Uncle Naruto! Welcome home!" She cried in her pretty singsong voice.

"Thanks Kaori." He looked down at her, then at the explosion of drawings and banners around the house before squeezing her lovingly back, Tamari smiled before moving to lounge on the couch. She had been staying with us in Sasuke's old room, Kaori was in Itachi's old room, while Itachi and Tamaki were both in the attic. Our house was always full. Plus Sakura tended to sleep on the couch.

"Okay you two can catch up at the dojo, I have food to make. Tamari, all the meat a vegetables need to be put in seals, oh and the rice! I need to change." I instructed before running up to mine and Kakashi's bedroom, only to find my husband lounging on the bed holding his new book.

"Oh hello there, are you going to come for dinner?" I asked closing the door behind me, I got no response. "Kakashi I was thinking of getting plastic surgery to look exactly like Tsume." I looked back at my husband who still made no move. "I was also thinking of inviting Anko and Kurenai, to probably have a lesbian threesome." Still nothing. "OH MY GOD KAKASHI I'M PRAGNANT AGAIN!" I cried out, this time he looked up one visible eye wide.

"How?" He asked in a whisper.

"I'm not, I just needed your attention." I snickered as Kakashi hyperventilated holding his heart. "I just wanted to know if you were going to join us for dinner?" I asked again. He looked up at me then at the book in his hands then back at me.

"I have emm...work to take care of." he provided.

"I'm your boss, nice try though." I laughed at the grown man sulking. "But I'll excuse you this once, just run upstairs and tell Tamaki and Itachi about Dinner at the dojo." I instructed, we jumped from bed pulling his mask off and throwing it on the bed before grabbing me around the waist and pulling me into a kiss. I smiled into the kiss before breaking away and turning towards the dresser, I listened to his nearly silent feet falls as he left.

I quickly pulled on a plain tight high necked dress before leaving, the Uchiha crest decorating my back. When I reached downstairs Tamari was holding several sealing scrolls laughing at Naruto who had ponytails tangled in his hair, courtesy of Kaori.

.

.

Dinner had gone well, though Hinata fainted three times, guess that's my fault for seating her next to Naruto. Dinners with all of us were always so much fun, I remember back when I was younger, the clan head dinners were boasting shows, complete pissing contests, but now the only contests were loudest burps, or eating contests. I wish my parents could see it now, what we had now was infinitely better then those stiff dinners at the Hokage's where we all wore traditional clothes and fake smiled. I'm pretty sure Yoshino almost peed herself laughing tonight, thats not something you can just fake.

Now Tsunade, Jiraya, Naruto, Sakura, and I stood in the dark training field waiting for my tardy husband.

"You think you would have trained this lateness out of him by now." Jiraya commented flatly.

"He is my husband not a dog." I countered.

"I see no difference." Tsunade commented.

"Sorry I was late, Kaori wanted me to read her a story before I left." Kakashi said, body flickering between Naruto and Sakura, in a swirl of leaves.

"YOU LIA- actually that's valid." they said in unison.

"So I'm assuming Kaori is being fussy tonight?" I asked Kakashi crouching down on the branch I had been perched on. He looked at me and nodded, I made and exasperated noise and ran my hands through my curly hair. "Well duty calls, have fun you guys." I called out at I began hopping from branch to branch home.

I loved being a mother, don't get me wrong, Kaori filled my heart with unimaginable joy, but moments like these where I had to go home despite wanting to stay to watch the fun made me sad that I had a child so soon in life. Sort of like never being able to stay out to late with my girlfriends, or going to the tavern for drinks after work, or the fact that I got next to no time in my lab, because I had a human in my care that needed all the time I could spare, seeing as I barely had any to begin with.

Being the hokage, and a 21 year old mother sucked.

It didn't take me long to reach the house, when I got in I could tell Itachi and Tamaki were having troubles getting the little monster whom was also known as my daughter to sleep.

"Well you can't fall asleep with your eye's open Kaori." I heard Itachi calmly tell her upstairs.

"I'm not sleepy, I can't fall asleep if I'm not sleepy." She whined. "Another story will probably help." She informed him.

"We have read you five stories Kaori." Tamaki said in a less calm voice. I made my way up stairs to her bedroom listening to the two argue with the irritable two year old.

"Now Kaori, if you don't go to sleep now, then you will sleep all of tomorrow, which means less time to visit with uncle Naruto." I said in my mother voice as I entered the room, my twin and his boyfriend visibly sighed as I entered. "And uncle Itachi has treatment tomorrow it's not very nice to keep him up, now is it?" I asked her.

"MAMA!" She cried out hopping out from under her covers jumping over Itachi and Tamaki who were sitting on the floor beside her bed books around them, and into my arms. "I told uncle Itachi he could go to sleep and I can just watch tv by myself, but he didn't listen." She whined into my chest as she held me tightly. I carefully held her against me smoothing out her crazy hair.

"That's good because tv rots your brain cells." I poked her in the head making her giggle. "You guys can go, I'll put this little monster to bed." I told the two men. After they left Kaori wiggled out of my grip and started walking around the room her hands out in front of her like claws growling. "My, my, what a scary monster! I had better slay this beast before it attacks the innocent!" I exclaimed picking her up and cradling her in my arms and proceeded to tickle her. He jingling laugh filled the room as I placed her in bed and continued to tickle her.

"I- Have- Been- Defeated!" She howled between laughs, I stopped tickling her and she relaxed laying in bed. I pushed her over to the far side of the bed and climbed in next to her pulling the covers over us, she snuggled her little body into mine and nuzzled my neck. "Mama can you tell me a story about when you were younger, about that Shisui boy." She asked softly. I looked down at her startled, how had she heard that name? I'm sure Kakashi didn't tell her and I certainly didn't, so it must have been Itachi.

"Well, he was your uncle Itachi's best friend-"

"I know he was your first love." She interrupted.

"What who told you?" She just looked up at me with impossibly cute mismatched puppy dog eye's. "Okay, he was my first love. Shisui was a very strong shinobi, he was on my genin team, we were the prodigal three Uchiha's." I thought about what else to say. Shisui was not someone I had thought much about, his memory still caused me great pain, even after all these years. "So as you know, I am a scientist, and have been since I was young, Shisui used to visit me at my lab all the time, along with your uncles. I did many different things in that lab, most were in the medical field, but some was or my battle arsenal, like my hormone therapy. I was working and inducing panic into my opponents, but to do this I had to do experiments, this specific day I was testing on Mr. Bun." Kaori gasped.

"Mr. Bun!?" she exclaimed. Ah yes, the diabetic Mr. Bun had upgraded to backyard pet.

"Don't worry he was perfectly safe." kind of. "Any way, I hadn't gotten the intensity of epinephrine right, so instead of sending Mr. Bun into panic, I sent him into the minds fight or flight zone. I had been trying to catch him when Shisui walked into my lab, and Mr. Bun attacked him scratching and biting his face." Kaori giggled at the thought of the very old diabetic pet attacking someone. "In fact most of times he was there during my experiments, he somehow got stuck in the middle." I snickered at all the memory's, like the killer plants.

"Do you wish you were with him instead of Papa?" She asked seriously. I looked down at her. She was a very mature two year old, and sometimes I forgot.

"I love your Papa allot, I wouldn't want to be with any other man then him. I was one of the lucky ones, who got to know three great loves in my life. Sure loosing them hurt, but I still got that blessing when some cant even find one. But I can't see myself with anyone but your father." I told her softly. "Shisui and I had an arranged marriage, which means my parents picked him as my mate, he was a dear friend, that eventually grew into my love, and I am sad everyday about his loss, but sometimes horrible things happen for a reason, and sometimes those horrible things birth wonderful miracles. Had Shisui lived, I wouldn't have such a wonderful daughter like you, and had the massacre never happened the main clans may not be as close as they are now." I looked down at Kaori, who was watching me intently as I spoke. "It's hard to see in the moment, but eventually, once your able to take a step back you realise that there are reasons for things. Life wont take something away without giving you something of equal or better value back." I told her. "The only we can do is to keep stepping forward, to keep fighting for what you know is right and never regret the past, because it's the past and regret and vengeance does nothing but poison your soul. You just have to look forward and see the beauty in the things around you, and be grateful for what you have."

"So Uncle Sasuke let vengeance poison him?" She asked quietly.

"He looked to the past, that he forgot to see the beauty around him, eventually his anger poisoned his soul, even when he knew the truth, his quest for power was burned into his heart, and that's why he left. But we will make him see how blessed and loved he is, he just needs help." She nodded.

"What do you think life would be like if your family was all alive?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but I like my life as is. I wouldn't change a damn thing." but I couldn't help but wonder at her question. What would my life be like?

"I love you Mama." She whispered sleepily.

"I love you my sweet Kaori." I whispered back, listening to her breathing slow till she fell asleep, I followed behind not to long later.

.

.

I woke up to the wailing of my alarm clock. I expertly threw a kunai at it, hitting the snooze button with the handle. I laid in bed clinging to the warmth of the blankets, a heavenly aroma reached my nose making me perk up. I slipped on my house slippers and a house robe, seeing as I was in a short nightgown, and stumbled downstairs to the kitchen. The table had two places set filled with eggs, pork and vegetables with two bowls of rice and- sweet mama COFFEE! I ran over taking my seat and sipping the ready made coffee, making noises of pleasure.

"So I hear you found the coffee." A voice behind me chuckled. "How was you sleep hun?" The voice asked. The voice was familiar, it was...home. I loved that voice, and missed that voice. I looked behind me, Shisui was walking out of the bathroom, in plaid black and blue pajama pants, hair messy from sleep, he looked older then I remembered, muscles bigger, much taller, and features more manly. "What is wrong dear wifey! You look like you have seen a ghost!" He cried out in his over dramatic way. Wife? But I was married to...Kakashi...Right? I looked around the house, it was more edo era then my modern town house, the living room wall held a large Uchiha crest the walls were all shoji and the furniture was all darker. At the door my Hokage robe was hung up along with several weapon belts, and at the door, two pairs of shinobi sandals, the walls held pictures of my family. My mother and father only older, my two brothers, Shisui and I, wedding pictures, Naruto, Anko, Kurenai and I, even Hana. Wait there by the entrance, a picture of Kakashi and I, on the day I was made Hokage?

What in the world is this?

"Kina?" Shisui asked sitting down looking at me with big concerned eye's. As I looked into his eye's I felt warmth, and all the love that I held for him came back in an instant.

"Oh sorry, I slept fine, I was just supper tripped out for a moment." I laughed. This was probably just a dream. But who said I couldn't enjoy it for the time being right? "I was planning on sleeping longer, but breakfast smelt to good." I smiled at the man across from me. He smiled goofily back, eye's shinning.

"Well the hokage needs a good breakfast before defending the village right?" He asked grabbing his bowl of rice and digging in.

"All I do is paper work." I giggled, watching Shisui intently, he would grab some peppers and meat before scooping rice into his mouth, then eating some scrambled eggs. He paused a second before the egg entered his mouth then picked up his bowl of rice scooping more in along with the egg, then smiling brightly at the result. He was so cute.

"Even so, you still need breakfast!" He exclaimed while eating his.

"How about I take the day off today? I'll instruct an anbu to come find me if anything happens that needs my immediate attention. I want to spend the day with you, maybe visit Itachi and my parents." I asked nonchalantly picking up my chopsticks and digging into my breakfast. Shisui scratched his head and thought about this.

"Well, your parents are both home today, same as Itachi, I'm not sure about Naruto and Sasuke, guess we will see when we get there." Shisui shrugged his muscled shoulders, I smiled brightly.

"Great! I can't remember if they are on a mission, I hope not." I said carefully, since, as hokage I should know, and I wasn't sure if that for sure meant Sasuke was still in the village.

"I don't know either, though now that think about it, I think I saw Kakashi in the market place when I went to pick up something so they should be home." He reported. "Has he said anything to you yet?" I looked at Shisui carefully.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Come on Kina, you can't keep fighting with him, he is your best friend, he is just worried about you." He told me softly, reaching across the table and rubbing my arm, I sunk into his touch. "If I was him, and you were in an arranged marriage I would be concerned you didn't really love him too." This made me sad, both because Shisui was so understanding of everything, and that Kakashi was hurting by me being with Shisui. I had to remind myself that my Kakashi -my husband- was back in real life, and we were happily married. I looked to Shisui and smiled sadly.

"Yeah I know, it's still frustrating, next time I see him I'll try to talk to him if he will let me." I told Shisui, who smiled brightly. I grabbed my coffee after my plate was cleared aware of Shisui watching me happily. "Why are you starring at me?" I laughed.

"Oh nothing, it's just you stole my robe again." He laughed leaning back in his chair, I sputtered and looked down at the black fuzzy robe I wore, he was right, it was eons to big and far to long. "And you just seem really happy." He added softly. I looked around at the pictures and smiled softly.

"I have allot to be happy for." I replied in a whisper.

"Okay you get into the shower, I'll join you in a second, I'll just go tell my anbu that your taking the day off and to set up an out of office day." He got up from his seat kissing me on the forehead before heading up stairs. I smiled after him, I guess Shisui became the root leader, makes sense. While I was placing the root operative I had thought that if Shisui was alive I would make him the leader.

Talk about a power couple, the hokage, and shadow ruler of Konoha. I smiled at the thought and headed to the bathroom, I froze at my reflection. My familiar scars were no longer present, my skin was flawless, the several scars on my face gone. I had forgotten how it felt to look in the mirror without them there.

I felt...Naked. I had grown to love those scars, they made me feel...human. They reminded me I was not immortal, I could be cut, and I could bleed, and I could die. No amount of strength could change that. Every morning when I woke to see them t reminded me how preciouses my life was. It reminded me what I had to live for.

I had my family. It may be broken, but they were my family.

Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Tamaki, Jiraya, Tsunade, Shikaku, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, All my students, Kakashi, and my daughter Kaori, they were my family. My house was always full, with laughter, friends, visitors, all our beds were always used, and every night we went to sleep smiling.

I loved my Dad and my Mom and Shisui, but they were not alive, this was a dream.

I quickly brushed my hair then rushed upstairs to change, when I got downstairs Shisui was about to walk into the washroom.

"Kina? You showered that fast?" He asked puzzled looking at the clock. I smiled at his expression. He was my first love, but not my love. Kakashi was my love.

"Hey I decided I wanted to see my parents right away, suddenly miss them allot meet you there kay?!" I quickly kissed his cheek breathing in his familiar scent before rushing out the door leaving behind a puzzled Shisui. When I got out I realised I was in the Uchiha district a block or two away fro my parents. As I ran past my relatives said hello, I waved happily to my dead uncles and aunts, I reached the front of my old family house and ran inside.

"MOM! DAD!" I yelled as I opened the front door.

"Kina?" I heard my dads deep voice come from the kitchen. I ran to them faster then they could even sand from the table. I tackled my dad sitting in his lap and gripping him close, his strong arms encased me. I breathed in his scent then looked behind me motioning for my mom to come over, she did joining in the hug. Tears fell down my cheeks as I held tightly to my parents.

"Kina are you okay?" She asked worriedly holding me. I nodded silently as more tears fell down my cheeks.

"Yeah I just missed you guys. I love you so much." I whispered burying my head into the fabric of my dads shirt.

"I love you Kina." My father whispered back.

"We love you very much." Mom agreed.

"Please don't leave me Papa." I sobbed.

"We are here to stay Kina." He told me sternly, his words making me sob harder. When I wake they would both me gone again.

That doesn't mean I couldn't enjoy this right now right?


	56. Chapter 56- Flashbacks

**I'm back! Thanks for being so patient guys, this one is just flash backs of what happened during Naruto's two year (and a half) absence, but there are some plot points that are very important for the future storey.**

 **this chapter may be a bit dull, sorry about that!**

 **next chapter we will delve into the lives of Itachi and perhaps Kaori, so bare through this crummy chapter. it's surprisingly hard to write again after a brake .**

* * *

I awake to kisses carefully being placed on my cheeks.

"Kina? Are you okay my love?" I open my eye's to Kakashi's face and my heart's pain is erased. This was my life now, He was my life. "Why are you crying, did you have a bad dream?" He whispers to me.

"It was a happy dream, it just made me miss things of the past." I tell him. I look around to see I am already in my own bed. "How did I get here?" I ask.

"I carried you here, then noticed your tears." He runs his thumb under my eyes, his one eye searching my own. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I just dreamed of my parent's, Kaori was asking me about Shisui and it made me have weird dreams I suppose. I'll have to talk to Itachi about telling her about certain things." I said softly.

"I told her about him, she asked how long I was in love with you." He sounded guilty as he admitted this. I raised an eye brow at the unmasked man leaning over me.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"I said I loved you when you were in love with Shisui, and wont stop loving you until the end of time." He nuzzled his face into mine. "Our souls could be worlds apart, and I'd still love only you." He whispered making my heart skip a beat. He noticed and smiled slyly at me.

"Kiss me." I whispered wrapping my hands around his neck. His lips met mine, once, twice, three times. Soft delicate kisses imprinting my lips and soul, sending shivers along my spine. "Stop teasing." I mutter as his lips touch mine once more. I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him close to me, the places his skin touches mine burns with excitement. His fingers run long the curves of my body, dancing across the fabric of the dress fogging my mind with thought of only his touch. We had been together for how long and still he drove my body mad like this. He watched me tilt my head back as I basked in his feather light touch.

His lips pressed against my jaw leaving a trail of small kisses down to my collar bone, his fingers pulling down my dress for better access, a moan escaped my lips, and he brought his own hard onto mine, we grasped each other, hand exploring like it was the first time our tongues danced to the familiar music of our erratic heart beats.

Our problems floated away, our responsibility's left our minds replaced my thought of each other, we were no longer adults with endless things to do, but teenagers carelessly loving again. I pulled his hips flush with mine biting his bottom lip playfully before giving it a soothing kiss, a low growl came from him and his touch on my skin became more urgent.

"Mama, Papa, can I sleep with you guys?" a small voice asked. Our eye's opened and we looked towards the sleepy little girl in our door way.

And suddenly we were adults again.

Kakashi rolled off me and patted the bed between us for Kaori to join us. That's all the invitation the white haired toddler needed, she laid down between us and snuggles into Kakashi's side, I snuggled my body around her's spooning her, lacing my fingers into his. She fell asleep moments later.

"I love you Kakashi." I whispered before my mind was lost to sleep once more.

"And I love you." He whispered back.

.

.

"You are now officially Team Kakashi." I announced signing some papers an sticking it in my out box.

"ALRIGHT! What sort of awesome missions are we going to go on now?" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi and I looked at the boy amused by his excitement.

"Well, here we go, C-rank escort mission." I say while leafing though mission.

"Come one Kina! We can do way better then that!" Naruto complained, drooping at the crappy mission, but he was still a genin...

"Naru-"

"Ma'am, important missive from the sand." The Anbu operative eagle had popped infront of my desk and was handing me a scroll. I took it from him opening it up. Shit. I quickly went through available teams.

"Where is team guy?" I ask the Anbu.

"On their way home from the last mission." I sighed deeply. I look at the team before me sadly.

"Damn, change of plans, you guys are going on an A-rank mission to the sand to save Gaara, team guy will back you up as soon as possible."

"Gaara?" Naruto asks concerned for his friend.

"Yes, the Kazekage was kidnapped my the Akatsuki." I gave Kakashi a grave look. That translated to, if you die, I will resuscitate you just to kill you myself.

.

.

I sat in my office mindlessly looking through my paper work. If only there had been another team to send, but there really wasn't. It was well known, the rookie nine (remaining) Chunin could easily all be jounin. Okay not easily, but they were highly skilled, strong, and very lucky bunch who I would definitely bet on in the jounin exam.

But still this was S rank criminals we were talking about, who were specifically targeting my little brother. But the Anbu were spread out on missions, save for the home teams, who stayed to guard the village, and the teams watching Danzo, and the team of anbu and normal special jounin who guard me, then we have the patrol teams, and perimeter teams.

All out combat teams who were skilled enough to handle a mission like this were in the field, we have had a surplus of missions being sent in since the chunin disaster, since people were impressed with how quickly we dealt with the threat, then picked ourselves back up. And our ninjas rocked.

Except for team Yoki. I hate team Yoki.

Oh god, I just sent my suto daughter and ex apprentice, little brother/son, and the love of my life, father of my child on the most dangerous mission ever. Clearly there is something wrong with my mind. Something is broken in there and is causing me to make dumb decisions. I should probably have gone myself. Not Kakashi. Tsunade and I, maybe Shikaku.

Shikaku was mostly off the mission roster, and Tsunade was completely retired from combat, unless there was an attack, or the occasional time I needed her to step in for me. Or if I was injured in combat and she needed to save my ass.

.

FLASH BACK TO ONE YEAR AFTER NARUTO LEFT.

First combat mission bitches! Now I remember why I loved being a ninja, this rocks! I feel so sneaky slinking through the forest. Holy fuck a spider! I squealed shaking the eight legged creature off my shoulder. I sweat dropped looking at the people I had been following.

Oh good they saw me.

They were Akatsuki, one was a blond named a rouge from rock, and the other from sand who looked scary and deformed as fuck. We had a report of a sighting, and Kakashi was still on paternity leave, the next person who I would send on an S rank mission like this was Guy, but he sucked at spying and recon, besides he was out with his team. Kurenai was not so good at recon, and although she was very powerful I would never send her after two S ranks incase something went wrong. Like right now. So I went, being the only other one who could do this mission, and it was just recon for maybe a day or two. Well that is until a spider landed on my shoulder.

...act natural.

I smiled at them then began walking away as though I was just passing by in the forest keeping my chakra concealed. It would probably help if I wasn't in my combat clothes, forehead protector proudly donned on my head. Oh god, I was acting like a noob. Good thing I didn't have to answer to anyone and be silently judged as I told them my fear of spiders gave my position away. Instead I would just judge myself and keep this mission under wraps.

"Hey! Aren't you the leaf kage?" The blond asked. Shit son, this was only supposed to be recon. "The one who killed Itachi?" oh right the outside world still thought I killed my brother. I turned on my heel to look at them.

"Who me? Naw I get that allot though, I'm just a simple house mother." I said waving my hand around dismissively.

"It's her alright, I'm sure leader would be very happy if we brought her in. She must have one hell of a bounty on her." The deformed one said. These two were probably close to my level, so I could probably take them both. Though I hadn't been in real combat for nearly two years...it's okay though, I got this I may have a child and been basically retired for the past two years, but I was still a badass!

"Well, I don't know if anyone would be stupid enough to try and put a bounty on me." I thought out loud. I mean, I was the Hokage. "And who is this leader?" I asked digging for more details, to make sure all of Itachi's info was still valid.

"Like we would tell you! Now I'm going to show you what true art is!" I dropped low into battle stance letting my chakra go, killer intent poured from me and the blond looked affected by it. He took clay into his hands and weird mouths ate it up.

"That's disgusting. Were you born with those mouths on your hands?" I asked him curiously, but he didn't seem in the mood to oblige my curiosity instead he threw weird spider looking clay things at me. I dodged them, hopping around, pushing them away with my wind, I backed up a few feet more as they exploded, ignoring the ringing in my ears. Suddenly I felt a stab in my lower back and looked behind my to see a long scorpian like tail retreating back to the deformed guy.

"God I hate being poisoned." I sighed. More explosions came causing me to run around and dodge, despite the fact that that would only spread it faster. Oh yay there going the feeling in my legs. Head ache, kind of feel like I ate sketchy Mexican food, my mouth is dry, I feel achy.

This is awesome.

I unsheathe my two tanto blades, hopping up into a tree then running so I was over the pair, dropping down and cutting off the fanny pack the blond had, and taking it while stabbing into the deformed guy and retreating.

"ghyan jsjafo jahkf." now my speech was going. Well shit. I have to get back up, before I pass out, I'll try to heal my self in the mean time, but poisons need antidotes. I reach for a summoning scroll, it one of Kakashi's dogs, who kindly agreed to let me summon him while on mission, I summon him quickly. "akhdfjoa kakshjlanf tsunajkj" The grey dog Shiba looks at me.

"What?" He asks looking around and seeing no problem. I press a healing palm to my neck and lips, using my chakra to push the poison back momentarily.

"I have been poisoned and am in combat with two akatsuki's go get Tsunade to save my ass with an antidote!" His eye's widened but he went off immediately.

Now for more cat and mouse.

They had tucked tail and ran once I brought out my hormone therapy, getting the blond one with it, and attacking the other with tree's, though in my currant mind state I had accidently released pheromones into the blond and taking his endorphins. He was going to be depressed and extremely horny for quite sometime.

So I was hallucinating now. Theoretically I knew this poison wasn't going to kill me, seeing as how they wanted to take me to their leader, but that doesn't mean I wasn't scared as I suffered as the acid like poison made my limbs twitch and my eye's see things that weren't there.

I may be hokage but I still got scared, and I still bled when cut, and I sure as hell could die.

Though this poison wasn't bad, save for the feeling of being burned alive. It felt like I was just on one weird trip.

Right now I was watching a very pretty dub step church sermon. Oh look Tsunade's here, I didn't know she went to church. Oh awkward she is coming to sit beside me but I'm saving these seats for cookie monster and Meredith grey.

"hhakjd akjgjla kanfooa." I tell her very seriously, she laughs checking my pupils, then running a glowy hand over my body.. I think she is trying to seduce me, I already have a husband. Though she does have way bigger boobs then him. You know it would be nice to have a wife right now, because then I wouldn't have to be the only one who feed Kaori, demanding little child.

OW! She stabbed me!

Oh the lights are going out.

Time for bed? But I didn't get to do dubstep communion.

Flash back over.

.

Yep, those are the only reasons she goes into combat anymore. Though since that day, I've been growing a tolerance for poisons, since it seems every time I am close to death, it's because I was poisoned.

I could have sent Kakashi and I, have Tsunade take over till I was back. Kakashi and I made a bad ass team, before we were together we hadn't done many missions together, he was in anbu, and I was in normal corps. When we were on missions together, it was always when we were fighting and secretly I think it was old man Thirds way of making us make up. Even the last one we went on together we were fighting but some how after the mission made us make up.

.

Another flash back while Naruto was gone.

"No, I said no and I mean no Kakashi!" I scowled at him as we sat around our fire pit. He sighed deeply.

"I don't see why your so against this." He put down his food dish angrily.

"Because! I don't want Kaori to start training until she is at least four!" I put down my half eaten food so that I could use my hands to express how upset I was.

"We don't have to combat train her, just aim and theory." He tried to reason, but I wouldn't have my two year old training.

"Yes well, today it will be theory and aim, then tomorrow, hand to hand, in a week chakra exercises, then jutsu's then by the time she is five she will be graduated and a certified killer! When she is ten she will be in the anbu!" my voice was raising now.

"I think your being extreme here! You started training when you were one, and I started when I was two, she is just as brilliant as you. Besides the anbu is a good goal."

"Like hell it is! I give those jobs out, they aren't something I want her doing! Besides I watched you join the anbu, sure you got stronger, but I watched it kill you inside, and you really want me to sign her up for that?!" my voice was a ferule growl now.

"No I'm not saying sign her up! I am just saying its a good thing to aim for! You being ridicules Mujakina!" His voice was raising slightly now too. A part of me knows this argument is stupid, and neither of us are really thinking out our words and saying random things out of anger, and I know Kakashi would never want Kaori to join the Anbu, but we were both being irrational.

"No YOUR being ridicules! How could you want that life for her?!"

"Okay! I'm not saying I want that! We are way off track! I'm saying we should start training her!" He ran his hand though his hair then rubbed his exposed face.

"And I'm saying no." I crossed my arms at Kakashi. "She isn't us, times have changed, no one graduates early anyways, if we start training her now, she is going to be bored in the academy anyways. She isn't mature mentally like you or I were, I never had temper tantrums like she does, what if we teach her theory, and while she is having one, she lets out chakra without even knowing it and hurts her self, or Itachi, who can't even e around manipulated chakra right now? What about that? I'm not just saying no because I'm being overprotective!"

"I'm not saying teach her things like chakra control or manipulation."

"Then what the hell are you saying! Please explain because I don't fucking understand!" I wasn't particular mad at him, just confused and frustrated and he kept pushing. "She is a smart little girl, give her books, and she will read and comprehend them, she will with practice by herself and know how to do this shit, but without the emotional capacity to control it! So what exactly are you suggesting?" he massaged the bridge of his nose. "You know what, lets talk about this in the morning, right now I'm to annoyed to think and understand normally." I laid down on my bag to use as a pillow grumbling and fuming.

"Fine." He sighed. I hear him shifting around putting out the fire and burring our left overs. He lays down on the other side of the fire pit where he had been sitting. "Come over here." He whispers, I hear several pats as he hits the ground beside where he lays.

"No, I'm upset." I pout still turned away from him.

"Kina. Come." his tone is clipped, so I know he is still upset as well. I get up and walk over to him laying beside him then use his chest as a pillow slinging my leg over his body. "I love you." I sigh deeply as his arm comes around me.

"I love you too." I concede.

"Your probably right about the training thing." I try not to act smug, because I knew it took allot for him to admit defeat. " I never want us to go to bed mad at each other." he tugs my closer to him kissing my forehead.

"Have you been reading marriage books?" I joke.

"No, I just know I hated the idea of you falling asleep angry at me." I pat his chest reassuringly.

"I could never stay mad at you, I love you."

.

.

Even though we tended to do missions together as a weird twisted form of couples therapy we still made an epic team. I should have just sent the two of us, my immunity to poisons was tolerable, plus with him backing me up we could have done it, so why did I send Naruto?

"Kina? You home?" I snap out of my daze taking in my surroundings, I was in my office in front of my desk was my mother. She had been babysitting Kaori while Itachi had his treatments, she had been a big help in my life, even if my father was a traitor she was always pure.

"Sweet heart are you alright?" I smile at her gathering up the paper work I had been starring at and placing it in a neat pile.

"Yeah I'm fine, being Hokage sucks sometimes." I pout curling my bottom lip at her. "Where is the little monster?" Kaori was no where in sight.

"Ah well, she is with the Nara's right now, Yoshino all but stole her from me when we went to the park." She feigns being upset but she smiles fondly. Yoshino had grown to be one of my mothers best friends, she really helped after my father had died.

.

.

Flash back.

My father had declared himself a traitor a while ago. He had been jealous of my mother, brother and my own power, and Orochimaru had offered him the same power. He had loathed us all for being so gifted, while he was just a healer.

He had been fooling my mother this whole time, and the night he left he had tried to kill her, but for the very reason he hated her she lived, icing herself his blade broke and she ripped his arm off.

But he still killed her, in a more painful way, he ripped her heart apart the day she found out their love had been a lie and that was not something I would ever forgive. She hadn't spoken for the past month since, we had to give her nutrients through an Iv, she was basically comatose.

Now I was mere feet from him, both of us iced up, but his chakra was erratic, his body was not meant to handle my bloodline limit. I had been ready to kill him, but now seeing him, I felt the very real love I had come to feel for him stopping me.

"Why father? Why would you do all this? Did you really not love us?" I thought of my brother, still locked in his room mourning the reality of our fathers feelings, that the man he had aspired to be like, and looked up to was a traitor who tricked and hated us all.

"Not even once, I wished you dead when we left you in the forest!" He spits out, his icy face contorts into an unrecognizable bunch, holding more anger then I had ever seen on his comforting gentle face.

"I don't believe you. No matter how good of an actor you are you can't fake the love I saw in your eye's when you looked at my mother, or the pain in your eyes when you left me in the forest. You can't fake those sorts of feelings!" Kakashi behind me is making soothing noises and I can feel him wanting to comfort me, but in my current state if he did he would get frost bite.

"I've had more then enough practice. This kekkie genkai should have been mine at birth! I was the tribe leaders son, but it passed over my whole generation, except for your mother, who is not even a pure blood, in fact she could hardly be counted as one of us, and she just gets it handed to her!" HE spits out in anger. "Then we have a child, who also get this gift, and when we find our daughter we learn she has it, but hasn't been using it her whole life, then treats it as some small unimportant weapon!" I wince, his words hit me like senbon covered in acid.

"Now I have the gift, and I plan to use it! I'm going to kill your whore of a mother, then I'm going to tear your brother apart. Then I'll get your little daughter, the things I'll do to that little child." He chuckles, and I know that the man I loved had never existed. "I'll bask in her scream, and I'll make sure her death is nice and slow." Kakashi and I growl both seeping killer intent. Good job dad, you just managed to piss of two off Konoha's strongest nin's. I fly at him changing the shape of my icy hands to blades attacking him full force. He smirks blocking my blow with his forearm, but that cocky smirk is gone real fast once a chunk of ice, which is his arm fly's of.

"the three of us have had this gift much longer then you, we know all the tricks to it. Your ice is new and unstable, we can cut you like cheese!" I aim a bladed hand at him again and again, this time he is not stupid enough to block my blow, but weaves to dodge, I kick a leg into his gut hard, and flakes of ice fly off him. As he is sailing backwards through the air his ice jutsu is broken, revealing the all to familiar fleshy face of my father.

And I'm conflicted again. Do I kill him? I want to kill him, for hurting my mother and brother, for threatening, and enjoying the idea of torturing and killing my daughter. But his face, is the face that smiled to me at my wedding and beamed at the birth of my child. The one who hugged me tight when we first met, and the one who I thought I could trust.

I don't want to kill him. I don't want to loose another dad.

I crouch down in front of him. There is a hole in the front of his shirt shaped like my foot and the skin underneath is scraped and bloody. His arm has a large gouge, and his chakra is low. He used his Ice to much for just having gotten it, and now he had no chakra. I looked deep into his deep brown eye's, a sign that he was not meant to have our kekkie genkai, I searched for any semblance of the man I thought I knew, any regret, sorrow, love. But they were not the big gentle eye's I saw at birth, or the happy eye's I saw last Christmas, or the loving eye's I saw at my parents anniversary dinner. They were twisted with anger, jealousy, pride, and hate.

I realised starring into the voids that used to bring me comfort. I would not be loosing another father, because this twisted man who had been a traitor the whole time I knew him, He had never been my father.

I reach an icy hand under his chin touching his bare skin, though his mutated and violated genes stopped it from killing him he still winced in pain.

"I really did love you." I whisper to him leaning close to his ear, forcing him into a hug as I sunk my hand into his flesh until I felt his heart, though his skin could handle my touch, his insides could not. I watched as my father froze from the inside out. I pulled out his frozen heart unsure of what to do with the sick ice statue, I just stared at it and cried.

Cried for the loss of my father, cried for the betrayal of someone I loved. I let my ice armor fade away and Kakashi pulled me into his arms, slightly disgusted with the body part in my hand.

Flash back OVER

*Tiny added bit*

Yoshino and my mother stare of the frozen body piece I presented. The Nara women looks slightly amused but mostly appalled.

"We should smash it." My Mom decides.

Okay now it's really over

.

.

"Well since your not doing anything here, besides starring off into space." My mom states snapping me out of another daze. "Lets go to the spa, we can round up all the girls and have a girls day!" She claps her hands excitedly smiling brightly in that all to comforting way, the way that reminds me of Mikoto, my Uchiha mother.

"That sounds like a fantastic Idea mom. Besides isn't don't we have that dinner party to plan for?" She nods merrily, and I get up out of my seat tapping in a certain pattern to call the anbu who guard me.

"Yes Lady Hokage?" Cat, aka Tenzo asks leaning in the window since he knows I hate it when they flash into my room like freaking wizards. I don't know why it still startles me but what can I say? Freaks me out, okay.

"Round up all the lady's for a spa and party planning day, and an out of office day. But if team Guy or team Kakashi report anything, I don't care if I'm naked in the bath you had best come get me!" I can almost hear Tenzo blush just thinking of having to talk to his senpai's wife while she is nude. I try not to enjoy his discomfort to much.

I fail.

"Also, who ever is in possession of my child right now is to bring her to the spa as well, Kaori loves the hot springs." The last part of what I say sounds like a gushing mother.

"Yes and she fills awkward silences well." My mom adds.

* * *

 **Hey guys! expect 2-3 chapters a week! I hope you liked it, it's getting harder to write because lots of cool stuff happens but she doesn't go into combat much, and that's where the cool stuff happens.**

 **anywho, I may just have the next chapter out tomorrow.**

 **Thank you all for your support, follows favourites and reviews!**

 **~Snowwy**


	57. Chapter 57- Woops

**Hey guys! if you haven't read the official chapter 56 go back and read it. I know when authors use a chapter to write an authors note they put the actual chapter in the next spot. but I couldn't bring myself to put chapter 56 in the chapter 57 spot, it felt so wrong :P**

 **Sorry for all the confusion, and long waits in between chapters, but hopefully I'll be on track again!**

 **In this chapter we will see a little of Itachi's POV the night of the massacre, like promised a while ago (told you guys to be patient.) and one other thing people have been asking me to do...though string are attached...or not, that's part of the problem :P**

 **anyways, enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Okay, I have called this meeting, to compile and search through information!" I exclaim to the room of my friends and colleagues. Shikaku and Shikamaru were seated on either side of me, Jiraya was also present his normal antics left his persona the moment I called everyone to order, Itachi was also here across the conference table I had set up, and last but not least; Baki was standing at the white board eager to begin her job of writing stuff down.

She had become my assistant, besides me, she had the most in depth knowledge of the village, and she was just super sweet.

"Okay, team Kakashi is currently on a mission to save the Kazekage from the Akatsuki, and I think we just need to get all our information written down and organized properly." All the men nod as Baki furiously writes Akatsuki on the white board with fierce determination.

"Lets start with known members." I look to my twin for him to list off the names.

"Diedara of Iwagakure, Hidan of Yugakure, Kakazu of Takigakure, Kisame Hoshigaki of Kirigakure, Konan and Nagato of Amegakure, Sasori of Sunagakure, Zetsu who I don't have knowledge of, then Tobi who was an apprentice, though he claims he is Madara Uchiha, the one who recruited me that night." He is tense for a moment then continues. " Nagato is the supposed leader, though Tobi or Madara is really pulling the strings, and from what I gathered Zetsu is his creation or pet. " The subtle tapping of marker on white board accompanies his speech.

"Well, if this Tobi is Madara, which is impossible given how old he would be, unless he found a way to become immortal, then this organization holds a greater threat then we have been treating it." I nod in agreement at Shikaku's statement, although we have had this very conversation just the two of us before, the most we could think to do was more recon, and that ended in me going on a real bad trip with the only thing having been gathered; a fanny pack of clay and one hell of a head ache.

"We need to know more about this Tobi guy." Jiraya rubs his temples because he knows just how troublesome it would be.

"Itachi, I know its hard for you, but we need to know about that night and how he came to you." I give my brother a sympathetic look, even I don't talk about hat night, and it was leaps and bounds less traumatizing for me then it was for him. Itachi meets my gaze and nods. "I can use memory jutsu though." I may not be a Yamanaka but I could still go into a meditate state and enter someone willing mind, it's something I picked up while wanting to know what Kaori dreamt about, using the same theory of showing someone else my mind and memory's, I called it a jutsu, but it was more like a trick. Which encase you haven't noticed, most of my battle arsenal is.

.

.

Itachi PoV

My parents bustle around me as I bring Kina to our room, placing her carefully on the bed. My mom crouches down to her wiping her tears with a damp face cloth. My sister is alseep but doesn't look restful, her cheeks are stained with tears, and even as she sleeps her strange frozen tears continue to form.

"What happened?" Father asks looking down at Kina. "She thought you boy's were in trouble when she left, then we felt her chakra." I don't answer at first un sure of what to say, so instead I watch the painful breaths of my sister, remembering her screams and cries as Shisui told us what his plan was. How did he think him dyeing helped? We could have all stood together, not even Danzo could have hurt the three of us once united. How could he leave her?

How could he leave me?

"It's classified, I am unable to tell you." My fathers eye's search my own, he gives me a comforting smile, and his eye's shine with pride and sadness for me, and guilt rips through my heart. I had looked through my fathers history and spied on him, the man who raised me and loved me, I watched to see if he was planning a rebellion. I should have just known, the way Kina did. "Shisui did not make it." My voice is just a whisper, and if I were a lesser man I'd be crying. My mother gasps thick an teary.

"Shisui?" She whispers, and when I look at her, she looks as though she was struck. Shisui had always been like a son to her, and soon he was going to be a true son and part of our family. She holds Kina's hand tighter crying into her little pale hand.

"Then he passed doing his duty to his village and clan." Father tries to sound strong, but even an untrained civilian could hear the hurt, and tears begging to come out. Doing a duty does not make death easier.

"I need air." I turn on my heel out of my room heading to our back garden. If I were Kina I would begin destroying the dummy's and screaming out like a wounded animal, and if I were Shisui, I would cry and crack jokes at the same times. But I am neither, and I do not have a way to cope, so instead I stand in my backyard and stare at the back fence.

"Itachi you have a visitor." My mothers sorrow filled voice reaches my ears and I turn to see Danzo. The kind Uchiha women bows and walks back into the house. I level a glare at Danzo.

"My clan has done nothing." I tell the old man steadily. This is a bad situation, I have the man who just killed my best friend inside my home. My sleeping twin is in there, plus Sasuke and Naruto, though I didn't see them. Maybe they are out.

"Your clan will always be a threat, one that needs to be eliminated for the good of the village."

"you can not hate a whole clan for something that has not been done." The old man just laughs. "Leave before I wake Kina."

"I'm not scared of a little girl." He growls.

"I wonder whose words Saratobi will believe. Hers or yours." I knew I made a mistake the second those words left my mouth, his bandages over his eye lifted. I turned and ran jumping over our fence and onto our neighbors roof, running as fast as my legs could carry me, until I ended up in a place I never wanted to see again. The cliff Shisui flung himself off of to end his life.

"Itachi Uchiha." A low voice calls, which is weird since I felt no chakra around me, I spin to the voice to see a man in a strange mask. "You tried to run but he still got you, I assume the genjutsu will take effect any minuet now." then I felt it, a hazy blanket attempting to cloud my mind. How did Danzo get me? I ran before I had seen his eye. How did this man know? Who was he, no one I recognized, how did he get into the village.

"Who are you?" The man chuckles.

"I am Madara Uchiha, let's make a deal before your no longer yourself." A deal? "I will help you kill your clan and you will join my team." Kill my clan? I wasn't going to kill my clan.

But suddenly I felt like I NEEDED to kill my clan, each one of them, they all needed to be dead. I would have to start with my parents and Kina, take out the leaders and the rest will be simple.

I can't take them all out by myself though, this man in front of me could help...

NO! I will not kill my family!

But I have to, they all have to die!

Kina will stop us, she has to go first. What am I thinking? No I need to kill this man then myself.

After I kill the clan.

"My brother, and the rest of the village are not to be hurt." I tell the man claiming to be Madara Uchiha.

"Not you sister?" He asks me with an amused chuckle.

"she would kill us long before we even injured her." My teeth grit, as the part of me that knows I'm being controlled try's to pull through.

"We have a deal." I nod, and watch as the man disappears in a swirl. Perhaps if I was in a normal state of mind I would wonder about that, but right now, I needed to go kill my mother and father.

.

.

I pull myself out of Itachi's memory, knowing I couldn't handle seeing my parents death, or my brothers pain.

"Okay, so I assume that swirly disappearing thing was how he got into the village without being noticed." I mused still standing across from my twin who just nodded.

"Swirly thing?" Shikamaru asks. I didn't take time to explain it though my mind was in rapid firre, and I didn't want to loose momentum by explaining.

"Itachi, you head to the clan library and search for all knowledge on Madara, and any sort of ability like that disappearing trick." He nods, and I can see a glint of appreciation for being given leave, which made me drown in guilt for making him relive that night, even if I stopped short, nothing would stop him from personally reliving the whole thing. Hopefully research will distract him. He gets up and leaves and I steal his chair facing the three men left.

"Okay so it's obvious that he had been watching the village for quite sometimes, because he showed up right when Itachi was put under genjutsu, and offered help killing my clan, though he did agree to leave the village alone and my little brother. So that says something. I don't know what...but it says something." I repress the urge to laugh as Baki writes 'something' on the white board.

"Do you think he is still watching?" Shikaku asks, actually looking attentive.

"I'm not sure, I'm also not sure about the distance and strength of his teleporting thing, so it would be damn near impossible to set up guards to tell."

"How about that burst of chakra you did years ago everyone talks about?" The white haired, and unusually quite sanin asks.

"I could use that to see all the chakra signatures in the village, but he hid his completely from Itachi, so I don't think I could find him. Besides, if I did that I'd risk braking my seal, because it takes allot of chakra which I need to take from my seal."

 _come on you party pooper, we never do anything fun now that your a soccer mom and shit!_

I'm a freaking Hokage, I do fun shit all the time.

 _Because paper work is such fun._

"Maybe it's time to brake the seal." Shikaku said quietly. "Your a grown women now, you can learn to control it, and if it really was premonitions you were seeing, it could help to have them now that you are Hokage."

 _nope bad Idea, tell him it's a bad idea._

"Wait...premonitions?" Shikamaru asks looking at us the way I often get looked at while in the beginning stages of an experiment- like we are bat shit crazy.

"Yes I occasionally see the future." I wave off the boy dismissively as I see a thousand questions jump to his eye's. "I feel like unlocking it would be more trouble then it's worth."

 _YES FAR MORE TROUBLE THEN IT's WORTH!_

Damn it Yuki why are you so talkative today.

 _I don't know maybe because your planning on erasing me, and I find your mind rather comfortable._

That's weird on many levels.

"But it also could help us with the Akatsuki." Jiraya added.

"I'll do it as long as we simply unlock the visions, and not brake the seal completely, it is a huge help for storing chakra."

 _I think I love you_.

What can I say, the annoying crass voice in my head grew on me.

I reach for one of the many papers and pens on the table and begin writing out a seal that would open my own up but keep Yuki intact. I pass it over to Jiraya to be proof read. He erases bits and I repress the need to claw his damn eye balls out. But when he hands it back I see it's better.

"Okay, well go get Tsunade, and em, make sure someone is able to take care of my child...and if I go crazy or my brain gets fried I have my will in my underwear drawer, Tsunade will be the next Hokage until she picks someone else. My daughter WILL NOT be an anbu, if Kakashi remarries make sure she isn't a bitch. Itachi gets everything Uchiha related, Hinata gets all of my personal scrolls and jutsu's, which she will pass on to Kaori once she is a ninja. My science work goes to my old intern, except for the stuff in the dark wood cabinet, those need to be burned." I ramble out.

"Your not going to die, so stop." Baki reprimands. To bad she doesn't understand how dangerous this is.

"See you on the other side boys." I whisper as I slip into Yuki's mindscape. My double is paceing back and forth over her seal.

"this is a bad Idea, most of what's to come isn't valid anymore!" Yuki yells angrily.

"Yuki it will be okay." I try to sooth the rage monster in front of me. She glares her icy eye's at me. Damn. Is that how people feel when I glare at them...no wonder I always win arguments.

"Don't give me that bull shit, I know your scared." I cross my arms at her.

"Just let me draw the seal, we will see what goes down, if it gets bad, brake the new seal." We do nothing but stare at each other for minuets then she nods. I let out a sigh. Half of me was hoping she would just punch me out of her mind scape and I wouldn't have to deal with this.

Once the seal was set, I pumped chakra into it and-

Information was poured into my mind, about Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, the Akatsuki. I saw Itachi die, then die again, I watched my little brother go crazy, I watched as Shikaku died, and I wept, I watched at Neji drew his last breath, the death of thousands, the unity of the great nations, the battle against Madara, and the awakening of the past Hokage's, the battles, and weird white creatures, Asuma's death and Kurenai's pregnancy.

I saw everything all at once. I felt as my chakra slowly left me with each passing image. It's to much. To much at once, my brain couldn't handle it, I felt like every fiber of my being was on fire.

It hurt, everything hurt. A scream escaped my lips but I kept my hands on the seal, drinking it all in until I felt the wall blocking me from these visions broke. And then I saw nothing.

.

.

I woke up, opening my eye's groggily, but it was pitch black so I saw nothing.

"Is anyone there?" I ask, clearly it was night, but maybe Tsunade was there.

"We are all here." Tsunade's voice tells me softly.

"Then why are we sitting in the dark?" I laugh. She was right though, I felt Shikaku and Shikamaru, Jiraya, Baki. They were all here.

"Kina, you em...your eye's." my eye's? Why was Tsunade acting so weird? I reached up to feel my eye's but they were covered in gauze. Weird...my eye's didn't hurt. I pulled the gauze off my head.

I saw nothing...nothing at all.

"I-I can't see..." I touch my eye lids, and everything feels intact. "I can't see." I repeat.

"Your ocular nerve is completely fried, I can't fix it." Tsunade herself sounds close to tears.

"I'm blind...I'm blind...I can see the future, but I can't see out of my own god damn eye's." Every one in the room is still, I feel their uneasiness. "Okay...can every one leave, we can continue this later." my voice is clipped and void of emotion.

"Kina, if I knew this would happen I-" Shikaku starts but I cut him off.

"Please just leave, everyone just go, we can talk about this later." I hear everyone getting ready to go. "Shikamaru can you get me Hinata, I think she is back from her mission." I whisper as I feel him leave.

I sit in my chair, completely still. I'm blind. I'll never see Kaori grow up, or see Kakashi's smile. I'll never see Sasuke's face again. And now I know how the people I love are going to die, but how can I help I'm fucking blind!

I scream, and it sounds more animalistic then human, I get up and throw my chair across the room, I hear it brake but I don't see it. I don't see anything.

 _Your a ninja, you don't need sight_. Yuki's voice whispers across my mind.

At first I want to yell at her, smash her seal to pieces, but this isn't her fault, it isn't anyone's but mine.

And damn it if I was going to let a little blindness brake me. I am a god damn ninja. I literally make magic within me. I just have to focus on the good...

Like... I can no longer be flashed, or have to witness PDA, Also after a while my other senses will get better.

But I watched dare devil in my last life, and it didn't seem to great to be able to hear that well.

Who am I kidding, the cons far out weigh the pro's, and the 'pro's' are just random shit I made up in a failed attempt to make myself feel better. I'd rather watch the whole village make out at once, then never be able to see again.

How was I going to be kage? I couldn't even read the reports, never mind write. I could invent brail... Or maybe create some sort of way with a jutsu I could understand. I can use chakra to write what I want to write. But still this will all take trial and error. I'd need to take time off.

How was I going to tell Kaori. Actually the little munchkin probably wouldn't care.

"Lady Kina?" I jump a mile high, god damn it I didn't even notice the door opening.

"Hinata? I need you to take me home, and act natural about it." I reach out to grab her hand. Her soft grip holds me tight and she wraps her arm in mine. The little shit is already two inches taller then me.

"Kina, your eye's have no chakra going to them." she whispers as we enter what I assume to be the hall way.

"How do they look on the outside? Do I need to cover them?"

"No they look normal." She assures, and I feel relieved. Kaori would care if I looked all gross with dead falling out eye's. Muscle memory tells me we are at the secretary desk, and my senses tell me Baki is behind it.

"Baki, I'll be taking medical leave, please set up temp office change, and if the lord of fire needs to have a meeting tell him we can find a date on his easiest convenience." Hinata had stopped walking but I tug at her arm for her to continue. Once outside I feel over whelmed. People are saying hi, and my chakra and voice I recognize them all. Smiling and waving hoping I'm directing my eye's at them and not in the other direction. I keep my arm tight around Hinata's even though walking around is pretty easy, since I have my chakra feeling around me for obstacles or people. But being completely blind is scary, I feel vulnerable and naked. Could I even fight like this?

"Actually Hinata, could you bring me to a training ground?" I can feel her curious gaze on me but then she switches direction.

"We are here." She tells me softly.

"Okay, thanks." I sit on the ground feeling the grass underneath me with my finger tips, I send pulses of chakra out. We are alone, and the field is empty of any obstacles. I stand up, stripping off my Hokage robe, I get into battle stance, going through Kata's, fluidly moving. "Attack me with everything you've got."

.

.

I stood up once more, having been knocked on my ass for the billionth time today.

"Again." I tell Hinata.

"Kina, you've been doing this for ten hours, you need to take a brake." She reasoned.

"Yeah, your going to hurt yourself." Ino added, and I heard Kiba make a noise in agreement. The three of them had been trading off sparring with me.

"Yeah and I haven't been able too get any of you down. I'm Hokage, I can't be this weak, so again, but if your to tired get me Genma or an Anbu to spar with." Hinata huff's but I hear her move into combat again, she comes at me and I dodge weaving away from her hands, but only relying on instinct and feel, one of her hands hit me in the chest, I stumble leaving an opening, and receive three swift kicks knocking me back onto the ground.

"Again!" I growl getting up.

"Lady Hokage, team Kakashi has returned and your husband has been injured." a voice which belongs to Tenzo tells me. Kakashi was injured...I turn on my heel towards the hospital.

"Wrong way Kina-sensei." Hinata tell me gently, and I restrain the urge to destroy everything.

.

.

"Kakashi?" I ask as Hinata closes the door behind me, waiting in the hall. I pulse some of my chakra slowly walking forwards to the bed. I carefully sit on the bed patting it so I didn't sit on his leg or something.

"Kina." His voice answers happily. "Don't worry it's just a bit of chakra exhaustion." He tells me softly. I nod, if my eye's weren't basically dead I'd be crying, because my husband is sick in bed and i can't even see him, see if he is okay. I reach my hands out patting his body until I find his face. I take it in my hands, pulling down his mask, remembering how his face looked. His smile and frown, every expression he had every showed me, I lock it up so I never forget. I wish I could see his face now though. I gently trace his face with my fingers, his mouth which is slightly frowning, his lazy looking eye's, cheek bones, but I can't piece together what expression he is making.

"Kina, what's wrong?" His warm hand wraps around mine, bringing it to his mouth and pressing a kiss against it.

"Well, I had a meeting today, or maybe it would be tomorrow now, but anyways, I thought it was time to let go of my seal, maybe my visions would help now. They did help, I know allot now, I saw so much. I saw a war that united the great nations, I saw how Shikaku and Inoichi dies. I saw Neji die in Naruto's arms. But it's all weird because things are different now then my visions thought they should have been. and an attack by the supposed leader of the Akatsuki, the man behind the Akatsuki, and the man who was really behind the mask, we need to find him, because he is someone you used to know." I sigh, that was going to be a weird conversation. "I saw so much...and- and now...I see nothing" I pull my hands from his grasp and press them to my eyes. "I can't see anything!" I sob, but no tears fall, and an empty hollow feeling fills me up.

Kakashi's arms wrap around me and I feel him pulling me to lay beside him and under the blankets.

"Your Hokage, if you cannot see out of your own eye's you can see through your peoples. We will find away to get you through this, we can do an eye transfer." I shake my head.

"My chakra lines are completely burnt."

"You've got a big brain, you will figure something out." I sigh and sink into his warm embrace, only now do i notice how low his chakra is.

"So, about Obito..."

"Obito? What about him." Ah geeze how do you say; your best friends not dead, but was taken captive by a very old and withered Madara Uchiha and basically brain washed, and saw you kill the girl he loved?

"Well...Obito lived, Madara saved him from under those stones, he was missing an arm and a leg but somehow the old man saved him. Obito escaped him when he heard you and Rin were surrounded my enemy's close by, but he arrived to late, and he saw you kill her. He went a little crazy and Madara manipulated him into thinking the only way to save you and her was to put the whole world under genjutsu and then everyone would be happy." I went for telling him the whole truth, no sugar coating. In this moment I was happy I couldn't see the pained expression I was sure was on his face, either that, or so much worse, his face was void of all emotion. By the stiffness of his body and slower heart beat, I knew his face would be a void.

"He was alive?" his voice reminds me of a ghost, or a shiver. I can feel the confusion in his words, the guilt, the pain. I wanted to take it all away from him, I didn't want him to ever feel this.

"Yes." is all I can say.

"I need to find him." I touch a hand to his cheek.

"We will find him. You need a week to recover, and I need a week to get my bearings, as well as get the village ready, hopefully we can get him before this escalates. Naruto and Sakura can search down one Uchiha, and we will search for the other."

* * *

 **Kina is blind! I'll explain the why's and hows next chapter, THEN Kakashi and Kina are off on an adventure to find a evil old friend and possibly save him? guess we will just have to see.**

 **how will Kaori take both her parents leaving? and how do you think Kina will fight without eye sight? should be interesting :D**

 **also, just wondering, would anyone like Shisui to come back into the story?**

 **leave reviews, if enough people want Shisui back I will find a way :D**

 **~Snowwy**


	58. Chapter 58- Uchiha Man hunt

**Hey guys! thanks for your reviews and input on the whole Shisui subject! this is a rather short chapter (sorry about that) hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

So you know when your computers hard drive is filled to much then BAM just stops working because it had to much information and was over used.

Yeah that's what happened to my eye's, even though I wasn't seeing through my eye's per say, I was still seeing through my minds eye, and all that information over heated my Chakra coils and they just stopped working. That is why I am blind.

It had been a week since Kakashi's return, and I had already had a video call with the fire lord, though I didn't tell him I was blind, I just said that there was a large threat that needed my attention as the best combatant in the village. Which wasn't a lie, just not the full truth.

Besides, being blind was a bummer but thanks to my brilliant daughter; didn't cripple me any in a fight.

.

.

Kaori sat starring at me (or in a completely different direction, I really didn't know). I felt her warm little finger touch my eye lids.

"Your eye's still look very pretty though." She tells me sweetly, and I know her face is half turned to the side and her hair is all messy the way it always is, and she is looking at me with large mix matched eyes proving her lineage, and filled with concerned.

"Well that's good, but I am still as blind as a bat." I tell her with a laugh, happy she is to young to know the difference between fake laughs and real ones.

"Oh well then your good, because even though bats don't see through their eye's they can still see, through echo location." She jumps off my lap, and I hear her little footsteps run to the bookshelf in out living room, then her leafing through a book. We hadn't begun training her but we did give her normal civilian books to read. "See, look here Mama." She tells me tapping the page. Would if I could sweetie. "They send out little bursts of sound that travel around them then bounce back when they hit objects, that's how they can fly around and catch their food." I smile kindly at her. Wait...that's actually a good Idea!

"Kaori! Your brilliant!" I exclaim jumping to my feet and turning behind me to where Tamaki last was. "It's kind of like what I've been doing with my chakra, but if I can learn to burst my chakra outwards then I can use the theory's of echolocation I could kind of see again!" I thought for a moment. "But I cant continuously send chakra out during battle plus it would be a dead give away while on recon or trying to sneak around. But if I apply a spider web concept and make it un detectable! This is perfect!

.

.

So now I had a 20 foot radiuses of 'sight' I couldn't see colour or details, but it was like back and white sketchy forms, I could fight with the same level as before, if not better since I had a full 360 degree sight.

"Babe, why did you have a seal full of blankets?" Kakashi asks from upstairs.

"Because we have literally a trillion blankets and didn't have room in our linin closet." I call back to him. "Bring it with us though, you never know when blankets will come in handy."

"Why would we need this many blankets?"

"In case we get cold?" I hear him chuckle as he comes down the stairs.

"Is that a question or statement?" I attempt to roll my eye's but for obvious reasons they do nothing.

"Just so you know I'm rolling my eye's at you." I tell him exasperated. I look at his sketchy form mourning the fact I will never see his hansom features again. "Naruto still training?" his form moves, what I assume to be a nod. "Asuma know's not to go on any missions right, and that if anyone see's the akatsuki to run the other way?"

"Stop freaking out, you know everyone knows." I nod, I know every one would listen. But I experienced those deaths, and I didn't want them to happen. "Kaori is going to be staying with Itachi and Tamaki, and you know Yoshino and your Mother will be over often, plus your other brother, and Inoichi, and Shikaku, all your students, Jiraya Tsunade. She has the whole village watching her. Everything here will be fine." I nod again. I didn't know when Nagato/ Pien would attack. I knew we were doing the right thing, Obito was the ring leader, and we needed to get him and chase the madness out of his mind before the world fell into chaos.

"Okay...your right. Everything packed?" Kakashi grabs the bag I had been packing and chuckles.

"I love toast as much as the next guy but I'm not sure we should bring our toaster." He takes out the rectangular form of what I had thought to be my med kit. Damn seeing only shapes was going to get real old.

"Damn it!" I felt around on the counter for my med kit, lots of kitchen appliances are the same rectangular shape. Kakashi plucks something off of the counter and places it into my hands. I feel the need to cry again. I felt so dependent and useless, sure I had found a way to fight and remain battle ready, but I couldn't fucking pack my bag. I let out a growl of annoyance punching my bag, Kakashi being the only force that stops it from flying across the house.

"It's fine Kina, you'll get the hang of it, it's only been a week since you lost your sight." He says soothingly. "Why don't you go wake Itachi and Kaori so we can say our goodbyes." Which is his nice way of telling me I packed my bag wrong and he doesn't want me getting more upset.

I know I'm acting retarded and irrational, but I just felt...I don't know how I felt. Actually I do know. I felt fucking blind. Big surprise there

.

.

We stood in front of the goodbye party, which admitedly was most of the village. Kakashi and I were squeezing Kaori between us showering her in kissed.

"You'll be back though right?" She asks us in a small sad voice. "You'll defeat the bad guys and come back?"

"We will be back as soon as we can." I tell her softly, nuzzeling my face into her soft cheeks. Kakashi places one last kiss on her chubby face, and once again I find myself mourning the fact that I couldn't see her face, only the outline of her body. Kakashi passed her to my twin brother, and I gave her one last kiss once her small frame was secured in his arms.

"Please don't be gone for ever Mama." She whispers grabbing a lock of my hair as I pull back.

"Don't worry, I have Papa to take care of me." I smile at her kissing her fist which clentched my hair. I waved to the crowd of people, then reached up on my tip toes to give Itachi a kiss, then to Tamaki, and Hiroki, then my mom. I turned to my group of students.

"You know what I said, if you brake the rules I will make you train with me for a month straight." the sound of eight teens swallowing hard filled my ears. "And I may even whip out the hat of shame." I grabbed Naruto pulling him into a hug placing a soft kiss ontop his head. "Make sure your in one piece once I'm home kay? Don't train to hard."

"Kina I'm to old for kisses." I backed away from him pretending to contemplate something.

"Huh, I guess your right, your grown up and mature now." I'm sure he was puffing out his chest right now, real proud of himself. "I guess your grown up enough to move out by yourself, and cook your own food, pay your own bi-"

"Whats a few kisses? It's all good...I'm not THAT grown up yet." He babbles quickly, and I see his outlined arm reach behind him, probably scratching the base of his neck.

"That's what I thought." I turn to the rest of the laughing friends and villagers. "I'll be back as soon as possible." I tell them turning on my heel towards. Well wishes jumble into the others, so only a loud cheerful noise reaches our ears, but one particular voice can be picked up through the others.

"I love you Mama, I love you Papa." Kaori yells, her high soprano voice travelling above the others. I smile brightly, holding that sweet voice in my heart, hoping that one day I'd get to hear it again.

.

.

"How about we go to Ame?" Kakashi asks as we head down the road. It took us half a day of running to realise we didn't actually have a plan.

"Nope that is a bad Idea. In the land of bad ideas that one rules. Jiraya tries that in the future and dies." Kakashi chokes a bit so I reach out and pat his back as a reflex from catering to Kaori.

"Okay, no Ame...did you find out where his hide out was from your visions?" He asks.

"Well...he is creating this army of white men, and he has the ten tails husk in the same hideout, so I'll assume thats the main one...but he is under cover in the akatsuki right now." I reason kicking what I thought to be a random stone, but stones don't fly so that was a- OH MY GOD A LARGE FLYING BUG!I squeal and hide behind my husband who doesn't even react or try to save me from the flying creature. "OH MY GOD KILL IT YOU DEVIL!" He swats it away then places his hand back on his chin, while I slow my pulse from my near death experience.

"Yeah but if he was smart we would place motion detectors and other things on his hideout, so he could tell if some one broke in." I send a glare at Kakashi hoping my eye's were actually pointed at him and I wasn't death glareing the wildlife.

"Thats true, but the visions only showed me the inside of the place, though it did show me the outside of something but I'm not sure if that was the base, but it's a good place to start. It was a deeep circular basin cut out in the ground, it was surrounded in...thick forest. Inside the basin thing was a fossil of a big...I don't know, it was a big fossil." Kakashi nods or twitches I can't really be sure.

"Was it close to land of fire?"

"Hmmm...it was close to sound I believe...and waterfall." I thought harder about it. "Yepp that sounds right, in between those two. Lead the way." I'd have added because I'm blind and can't see, but I didn't wannt to sound as bitter about it as I felt. "You know we didn't even plan out stratagy...we didn't plan anything."

"Well I was just going to go talk to him, and hopefully explain what happened." I give him a sad look.

"He knows what happened, and you didn't mean to kill her, he has lost a few marbles along the way Kakashi, he is seduced by the idea that he can make a world where she still exists. We will have to bring him back by force and slowly get him to understand. Have him sit and talk with Naruto maybe. It's like he is sick, or poisoned, we will need to quarantine him for a while then slowly work on getting him better." I hold his hand as I talk hoping that this sinks in.

"How would we catch him though?" I can tell he doesn't like the idea of capturing his friend and holding him captive, but thankfully he is rational enough to know this is the best option. If I had eye's I would see him looking anywhere then me, biting his lip under the thin material of his mask, with his eye brows knitted together. And I would be tempted to smooth out his worry lines with a soft kiss. I guess that's a plus, I don't feel like making out with my husband over his cute expressions anymore.

"You brought my sealing scroll labelled stuffed animals yes?" He makes a noise in confirmation. "Good, I have sedatives in there, thankfully in my visions it gave me a clue on how to fight him, I will throw you at him, and he will banish you to a different dimension then I'll attack him, and a body part of his will appear, so you will just stab a needle in him. He will fall asleep and I can port hop our way home." that is a good plan, I just thought of that on the go, sometimes I impress myself.

"I can't do that for long though." Right...I'm all confused because in my visions he was pretty good at that jutsu, but right now, he had just mastered it.

"Well, then we will have to train." I'll admit I am super excited about this. Kakashi and I hadn't really trained together since he lived with us a while back. I was always busy with my missions and training all the kids, and he was busy with Anbu, then after we got married and had a child, I couldn't train for a bit so he would go by himself, then when I could I'd do my training in the morning before work while he and Kaori were still sleeping. I remember being kid's and just beating up on each other until out limbs felt like jello then heading home. Those were also the days he could beat me in a jutsu battle.

"Train?" I smile evilly at Kakashi, and hear the faint sound of a nervous swallow.

"Yes, train, from now till on road training is over you can call me Sensei!" Kakashi's low chuckle reaches my ears, then his hand runs through my hair till it rests at the back of my neck.

"Yes, Sensei." His lips press against mine, and I let him kiss me for a few moments, before punching him in the stomach.

"Training starts NOW! Catch me if you can!" I throw a marked Kunai and port away, leaving Kakashi's wails of pain behind me. Off the road now, and in the cover of tree's I hop onto the branches jumping from one to the other, sometimes using wind to propel me. After a few moments I can hear Kakashi's footsteps quite far back. "Going to let a blind girl out run you!" I shout to him throwing a kunai directly left and porting to it. I laugh merrily at the sound of Kakashi trying to turn at such high speeds, looking back to see if he would wipe out when I ran into someone, we rolled limbs tangled together, I instinctively grabbed onto the persons head and twisted as we approached a tree, my back slamming into it hard. Apparently one can still get distracted and run into people randomly chilling in a forest, with 360 vision.

"Kina are you alright?" Kakashi asks landing nimbly beside me. I make a bunch of non committal groaning noise, letting the person I had been holding go. They slowly get up, eye's cast to the ground.

"Kina?" the man says. His face turns towards me and I feel like i was hit my a wrecking ball. Just kidding, I still can't see him, because I'm blind! Ahahahahha. But clearly something crazy went down because Kakashi starts choking. "I think I know you. Your name...I know that name." His voice is all dreamy and far off.

"I'm blind, so I can't really see you." I tell him sadly. "But I am pretty well known, my name is Mujakina Uchiha, the fifth Hokage? We are in fire nation so that's probably why you know me." I tell him.

"maybe. Wait your blind?" He asks in a very surprised voice.

"Blind as a bat." I chuckle. "Sorry for running into you by the way." I look over to Kakashi to see his form pacing, stopping and looking in our direction, then pacing again.

"Well, I'm blind as well, so I suppose to blind people running into each other is fairly normal. Are you hurt? You hit the tree really hard." I flex my shoulder and find they are in allot of pain.

"It's fine, a good nights sleep and I'll feel alright " I look back at Kakashi who is still pacing and acting all around strange.

"Is your partner alright? I feel like he is uneasy." The man chuckles nervously, the action is vaguely familiar.

"Em, I think he is okay. Yo! Kakashi, you alright?" he carries on his psycho behavior as though he didn't even hear me. "Well, sometimes he just needs a good ol smack to work again." The man chuckles again.

"Well, my familys house is just 40 yards south west of here if you want to stay the night and have a meal, least I can do seeing as your hurt because of me, and I broke your friend. Also I'm pretty sure my mother would be more then thrilled to meet the Hokage, she is probably your biggest fan girl, next to my sister of course." Ah right my 'fans', it was weird because in the village the civilians were my people, and we interacted much like a big family but the civilians outside my village just looked at me with starry eye's like I was a celebrity. I mean they do know I am in the position I'm in because I'm a lethal killer right?

"Em, sure. That sounds nice, we can start our journey tomorrow. Lead the way!" I stand up ignoring the soreness in my back, I walk over to Kakashi hooking my arm through his and follow after the guy. "Kakashi what the matter." I ask in a low voice only he could hear.

"Kina, that man in front of us looks exactly like Shisui Uchiha." I look to the form of the stranger not that it will help really.

"That's weird, but Shisui is dead Kakashi. Besides Shisui isn't blind." I reason with my freaking out husband.

"Well I'd assume it would be hard to see without either of your eye's."

"Touché. But I've seen Itachi's memories of the night, he saw Shisui jump of the cliff, and you know as well as I, that I for weeks I did calculations and tests to see if he could have lived. Between the fall and the strong current and the sharp rocks he is surly dead."

"We never found a body."

"No but the current and rocks could have torn his body apart." I looked back towards the person we were following. It couldn't be Shisui.

"ROSUTO! Did you get the roots!" An old lady's yelling voice called out.

"ROSUTO! ROSUTO!" a child's voice chimed. I smiled thinking of Kaori.

"Yeah I got them, I also picked up a few visitors!" He replied back merrily. We were in front of a house now, it wasn't all that large, it had three bedrooms, one bathroom, a fair sized kitchen and living area. The yard had cabbages planted and other veggies. There was a clothes line where an older lady and a young girl were doing laundry, there was also a goat or something walking freely around. Over all a nice cottage like home.

"Visitors? Where in gods name did you find visitors?" fair question I suppose, this family probably didn't get very many people walking by.

"In the forest." our escort replied merrily placing his basket down which I hadn't even noticed he was carrying. "This is the Hokage, Mujakina Uchiha, and...well I don't know who this guy is, but he is weird." Kakashi makes a choking noise and I laugh smacking the man on his back in an effort to help him breath properly.

"Good gravy! The Hokage! Why didn't you say so sooner. Here I was hollering like a crazy lady! Can I get you anything!?" The women's arms are moving around in a way that reminds of a humming bird.

"Ah well, I ran over your son in the forest, so I thought I should make sure he was okay." I tell her lamely. It felt weird saying; food and a bed would be cool.

"You ran over my son!?" I flinch scared I was about to bed my ass beat by a civilian mother. "What an honor." She gushed.

"Hey, Mira, you doing okay there. Your awfully quiet for being in the presence of the women you never shut up about." Rosuto pokes the girl in the cheek, I don't know what her expression is but I imagin her attempting to bite him, since he flinches back out of the way.

"Shut up Rosuto! Like you can talk! Your all doe eyed for her too." She counters folding her arms.

"Oh real mature, making eye jokes, when I have none."

"Well even if you did it wouldn't help your ugly face!" Rosuto gasps placing his hand on his chest.

"Your wound me! Mother says I'm very hansom."

"Well she lies to you! You look like a duck!" the mother walks over to the fighting children and hits them bother over the head.

"WE HAVE GUESTS STOP FIGHTING!" Shhe yells.

"But your fighting right now mom!" Mira yells. Rosuto suddenly doubles over clutching his eye's.

"Ah let me finish up your medicine, Mira take your brother to his room till I'm done." I watch the little girl go to her older brother.

"Ah, may I ask what's wrong? I could maybe help." I crouch down in front of the man, he was whimpering pressing his fists against his eye's.

"Well, I don't really know, sometimes he just fees pain in his eye's even though they aren't there. I make him some natural pain medication and it seems to help." the matron of this place explains.

"Hey Rosuto, I might be able to help the pain in your eye's if you let me see them." I gently grab his wrists and he lets me pull them away. I channel chakra to my hands and place them to his eye's. Both eye's are gone, and although there is nasty scar tissue, both sockets healed nicely. "Your going to feel some nudging in your mind, don't fight it okay." He whimpers and nods, I go into my meditive state, but instead of traveling into my own mind I travel into his. The insides of mind all look different. Mine has a double o myself sitting on a lake, Itachi's is our childhood house. Rosuto's is the ravine at the bottom of the cliff Shisui jumped from. I can see here, since I'm looking with my minds eye, standing on the water is Shisui, except he is older and his muscles aren't formed like a ninja's but a farmers. His hair is shoulder length and his eye's are open.

"I'm standing on the water!" Shisui- wait no Rosuto exclaims.

"What does this place mean to you?" I ask sitting in the grassy area watching him shakily walking around on the water merrily.

"Well, this is the place my mom found me eight years ago, she said I was super mangled and looked really gross, so she brought me back to her home and healed me up. She was going to give me to an orphanage but she liked me to much. She isn't mine or Mira's real mom, but we are a family." He tells me happily. My heart thumps at the sight of his smile. The smile I used to know like the back of my hand. The one that made me feel so free, made me feel like I could breath again, but now it felt like it was suffocating me. That was Shisui's smile, and the way this man was running his hands through his hair was Shisui's tick, his voice, his laugh.

"What do you remember from before this?" I ask him hopefully kindly.

"Huh, well I mostly just remember colours, like Ice blue, that's my favorite colour." He tells me. My heart swells and feels like it stops.

I could probably unlock his memories. But do I want to?

"Can I tell you a story?" Shisui cocks his head to the side then shrugs coming to sit on the grass beside me. "Well, when I was younger, I had a friend from my clan Named Shisui. Me my brother Itachi and this boy Shisui were on a team together, we were really bad ass, but everyone called us a lame name which I'm not even going to tell you because it sounds like a boy band name. I'm sure you heard about the Danzo scandal though, how we figured out he was really behind my clans slaughter." He nods. "Well, I kept that hidden for a real long time. But on the night of my clans murder, Danzo had cornered Shisui and tried to steal his eye's managing to get one, because his eye's held a really cool power that he wanted. Shisui, then decided the only way to make sure our clan was safe was to jump off that cliff up there and die." I looked up at the cliff sadly.

"That's horrible." I nod.

"Rosuto, you look exactly like Shisui, and I thought Shisui died eight years ago jumping off that cliff. Eight years ago, your mother found you." He looked at me with wide eye's and I marveled at them, how here in his mind scape they came back. "I can bring the memories back, but I wont do it with out your permission. Because life will be pretty complicated when they are back." I try to keep my voice soft.

"Complicated how?" His eye brows furrow.

"Well, Shisui-you- and I were engaged in an arranged marriage. But now I'm married to Kakashi, the man I'm with right now, and we have a child together. You will probably mourn our clan, and my parents. You'll be confused wether to stay here with these people or come back home to the village. It wont be easy."

"WE WERE ENGAGED!" He stands up and starts pacing.

"It uh- was an arranged marriage, but I loved you very much, I'm pretty sure you loved me. But em- you know I thought you were dead and I moved on." Oh god why did I feel like a cheater?

"This is so weird! What if it's not even me?" well then this would be a hilarious coincidence.

"I guess we will only know for sure if we unlock your memories." He stops pacing to stare at me.

"Okay let's do it."

.

.

Kakashi and I laid in Mira's bed, Kakashi's body pressed against my back as I used his arm as a pillow. After unlocking Shisui's memories he had passed out. I also fixed his phantom limb pain while in there. I hadn't told his...mother about who he was, figuring Shisui would want to deal with that.

"It is him. He remembers everything now." I whisper quietly. Kakashi stiffens against me his grip on my hip getting tighter. I skillfully turn over and hug him tightly burying my face into the crook of his neck. It takes a few moments but he hugs me back.

"It doesn't change anything for me." I whisper into his neck which muffles my words. He still says nothing. I place my forehead to his and kiss him softly. "I love you Kakashi Hatake, you are my love, and the very idea of loving someone other then you feels wrong." I kiss him once more.

"I know..." He whispers back.

"No I love you back?" I say light heatedly, though I try to sound like I'm joking, I know isn't generally the response I'm looking for after I spill my heart and feels everywhere.

"Love you too, I'm going to go do a perimeter check." He crawls out of bed faster then I can protest, leaving me confused, and admittedly angry. I get out of bed and follow him outside.

"What the hell Hatake? Why are you acting like this? I understand it being weird for you to have him back, but you know how I feel about you! And I just told you it doesn't change anything for me!" I'm whisper yelling...is that a thing? He turns around.

"I'm sure you said the same thing to Genma! Then you left him for me!" My mouth falls open as I look at him...did he? Did he just say that? Without thinking I reach out and slap him.

"Is that really the type of person you think I am! I left him because I love you so much it fucking hurts! God your such a goddamn prick!" Kakashi's hand touches his cheek, and guilt floods into me. Sure we punch each other all the time, but that's in spars. I just hit him. I just hurt the man I love.

"How else am I supposed to think? You were happy with Genma, then I came back into your life, and after a while you left him. Now Shisui, your old fiancé is back in your life, tell my how I'm not supposed to think I'll wake up once day to you running off with him?" All guilt is gone.

"Because I made vows! I promised myself to you for the rest of my life. Why did you say the vows if your so scared of me running away? Why are here right now Kakashi? Why? If you think I'm such a god damn whore that I'd run off with another man, why did you even marry me?" Shisui is watching behind us now, I can see him in my chakra web.

"I've been wondering the exact same thing." He whispers, though I heard it as though it was a yell. I fall to the ground as though I was struck. His words hurt, and burns deep inside. My eye's ache with the need to cry but tears don't come out. "Wait. Kina I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I was just upset and irrational and stupidly jealous." He crouches in front of me running a hand through my hair but I flinch away. "Kina please."

"I-I think I just- I want to be alone. Go sleep I'll do perimeter." I whisper bringing my knees to my chest.

"Kina, I'm so sorry I love you." I can hear his words are the truth, he didn't mean to say it, it still hurt, the words even found there way to his lips. They had to be a little true for him to even say them. Maybe some part of him wonders why he even married me. Maybe part of him didn't love me at all. His lips press to the top of my head and he heads inside while Shisui scrambles to get inside the room he had been sleeping in before Kakashi see's him. Once Kakashi is in his room Shisiu comes back out, with his old Ninja stealth.

"Oh hey your awake?!" He calls to me merrily.

"Cut the crap I know you were watching." He stops walking and freezes. "It's fine, we probably woke you anyways." I sigh deeply.

"The fight was about me?" He asks continuing his trot and plopping down beside me.

"Yeah. He doesn't trust me I guess..."

"to tell you the truth part of me hopes you guys brake up." I choke on my own spit at his words. "But then I have these memories, from being a normal farm boy, who loved his adoptive mother, and annoying orphan sister, who's only worries was whether the crops would do well, or if my mom would try to set me up with another women. Then I have my old memories, being a ninja, and most of that life was worry and adventure, but I was also much happier, because I had you, Kina Uchiha as my girlfriend and eventual wife, who mumbled like a total quack while doing her science things and fought so fiercely I could probably of sat back and drank a refreshing lemon aid on our missions." He pauses and rubs the back of his head the way he always used too. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm very confused, old me still loves you, and kind of want to tear Kakashi apart for what he said, but the farm boy me want you guys to make up, and I just want you to be happy."

"I did love you Shisui, I mourned you for many years, then I moved on. Because thats what I had to do. I love Kakashi, I married him, and started a family with him. He is my husband, the father of my child and best friend, and my feelings for him wont change. Maybe a part of me still loves you but..." I trail off unsure of what I was even saying anymore.

"You love him." He whispers sadly. I nod placing my chin on top of my knee's. "That's okay, even old Shisui is glad that you found someone who makes you happy. Even if he just went full dick mode." I chuckle bitterly thinking of Kakashi's words.

"He does love me. He didn't mean it." I don't know who I'm trying to reassure, my self or Shisui.

"Yeah, but it still hurts." Shisui says soothingly. I nod in agreement. It really fucking hurt. Now I was playing through our whole time together, all the times we fought and argued, all the times we were happy and laughing, doubting everything.

* * *

 **I felt like up until this point Kakashi and Kina's married life was a little to vanilla to be believable. so introducing the first big fight.**

 **so while looking for one supposedly dead Uchiha, they found a different suposedly dead Uchiha.**

 **the next chapter is there journey continued.**

 **thanks for your favs+follows+reviews.**

 **~Snowwy**


End file.
